


How Does it Feel?

by DimensionalLover



Series: A Thousand Years [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bending (Avatar), Comedy, Drama, Dreamsharing, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, LGBT, Lemon, Lime, Other, Past Lives, Reality Bending, Romance, Spirits, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 239,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalLover/pseuds/DimensionalLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 4 Balance. My own HBO-ish version...HISHE (how it should have ended) Slightly AU. This story is rated M: mature.  Soft Lemon/Lime, Explicit later on.  </p><p>It has elements of the Avatar: The Last Airbender series, A:TLA graphic novels: The Promise, The Search, The Rift, and The A:TLA Escape from the Spirit World series. So if there is something you don't understand, drop me a line as I happen to be a super fan, lol.</p><p>My story follows the LoK cannon material for the most part with the addition of a new/old villain and a slight alteration in the timeline of Book 4. There is no 3 year time gap and Korra stays in Republic City to recover. And I know I wasn't the only one who wondered why Katara didn't show up at Jinora's ceremony, so I changed that. I loved the original Book 4 Balance. My story is everything I wanted to see in the series but didn't.</p><p>I don't own these characters, but I do love them.</p><p>"I want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk…..or anything. – Asami Sato to Korra at the end of Book 3 episode 13."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a professional writer but I love Korrasami and I love a good story. I wrote a story that I enjoy reading. If you are a professional writer, english teacher, or grammar expert and would like to give me some advice drop me a line. 
> 
> *****Dimensionallover@gmail.com*****
> 
> I appreciate a good critique that helps me improve my skills but rudeness, anger, or over-opinionated "I think I'm the god of all written stories" drivel won't be tolerated. 
> 
> FYI: Chapters will be rated as follows with regard to content  
> PG  
> PG-13  
> R  
> NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG

** Air Temple Island **

The rest of the team seemed oblivious to the tear Korra shed during Jinora's anointment ceremony. Even her parents Tonraq and Senna just assumed that their daughter's eyes were puffy because she was still healing from her ordeal with the Red Lotus two weeks earlier. Tenzin was too busy preparing the newest air benders for their missions in the Fire Nation. Mako and Bolin were too excited about Bolin's new lava bending talent. Everyone was focused on themselves….except Asami Sato the only non-bender on Team Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries (the world's largest supplier of civilian and military transportation vehicles and weapons). Asami felt the gentle tremble of the wheelchair as Korra took a breath. She knew her friend had been crying. So she did the only thing she could do for her by softly placing her hand on Korra's shoulder. She knew how proud Korra was so drawing everyone's absent minded attention to her tears was not a good idea. After a few moments she felt her body begin to settle.

Asami couldn't stand seeing her friend that way, but there was something she couldn't stand even more. When she first joined Team Avatar she just assumed because of the almost constant state of emergency that people were just preoccupied. But as she watched people half-heartedly talk to the young Avatar, her suspicions were confirmed. People cared more about the Avatar than they did about Korra.

Jinora's ceremony went beautifully. Asami stayed steadfast behind Korra's wheelchair as everyone passed by bowing and giving thanks to the young Avatar for saving the city and helping to reestablish the air nation. Korra half smiles and lightly nods her head as the President of Republic City wishes her a speedy recovery as well as reminding her of the situation in the Earth Kingdom as he leaves the temple.

One by one the temple emptied out until only the monks, air benders and Team Avatar remained. Korra was pretty much a robot by that point in the day. She didn't even try to identify who was talking to her anymore. It was all just empty words spoken by shadows. No one knew just how much damage Zaheer's poison had truly done to her. To say she was depressed was an understatement.

Asami squeezes the handles of the chair a little tighter as Mako bends down to one knee taking Korra's hand trying to make eye contact with her. "Hey Korra, everything's gonna be okay, I promise. We're gonna keep things safe until you're well enough to…."

Asami clears her throat loudly interrupting him. Her eyes widen as he looks up at her. She mouths the words. 'Not now' as she quickly glances at Korra then back to Mako who furrows his brow in confusion.

He sighs squeezes the Avatar's hand and stands to his feet. "We're here for you alright, so if you need anything, you just give me a call, okay."

Korra's eyes are blank and almost half shut. "Korra?" Mako asks seeing that she doesn't seem to be listening to him.

The Avatar blinks a few times and sighs finally giving him eye contact. "Yeah, thanks." She says almost inaudibly.

He smiles and heads out the door looking back as Asami takes a knee next to Korra. The raven haired beauty rests her hand on the armrest of the wheelchair. "Why don't we get out of here, huh? I'm sure Tenzin has everything covered. What do you say? You ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Asami asks watching Korra stare sorrowfully into her lap. She reaches out placing her hand on Korra's shoulder again. "Korra?" She says softly.

The young Avatar jumps slightly like she was surprised. She half smiles registering the concerned expression on her friend's face. "Oh hey Asami, I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Asami smiles. "I just wanted to know if you were ready to leave."

Korra nods. "Yeah."

"Great….great." Asami says getting to her feet. She walks towards the entrance and asks Lin Beifong to help them to the foot of the stairs. Korra watches as Lin nods and smiles as she looks over towards Korra with pity in her eyes. Korra clinches her jaw tightly as the two women walk over to her. She hated that she needed help down a flight of stairs she could have easily traversed in a single bound a few weeks ago. The young avatar keeps her eyes focused in her lap as Lin lowers them to the temple entrance.

Lin shakes Asami's hand and pulls her in close as she whispers. "Take care of her Miss Sato."

Asami nods and sighs then takes Korra aboard the airship. The trip back to Republic City is quiet as usual. Attendants run back and forth making sure the ship is functioning properly. Asami sits next to Korra examining her out of the corner of her eye. The Avatar sighs letting her shoulders slump further into the wheelchair as a soft warm hand covers her intertwined fingers. The azure blue eyes of the Avatar find their way to Asami's silhouette. Asami has her eyes focused forward as she watches the captain switch some of the control levers.

Korra watches her for a few moments then directs her eyes back to her lap examining her friend's beautifully manicured hand. She smiles to herself as she unclasps her hands and enfold them around Asami's. She found that the longer she held her hand the less empty she felt inside.

Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath still not looking at Korra. She so wanted to cry in that moment. She just holds her friend's hands a little firmer acknowledging the contact.

They hold hands for the rest of the trip. Asami takes in a deep breath feeling her heart tremble as the ship prepares to land, she didn't want to move. She needed to reiterate something to her friend, but she was nervous all of a sudden. Korra squeezes her hand a bit tighter as a ship attendant comes over to Asami.

"Excuse me Miss Sato, but we'll be landing soon and we need you at the helm to radio the docking station." The man says.

Asami sighs and nods at him. He bows and leaves. "Korra…" Asami says as she looks down into her lap trying to will herself to speak. "I, want you to know that I meant what I said." She turns to see Korra's blue eyes locked on her and to her surprise her friend's bleak expression had all but disappeared. She swallows softly and takes in a breath. "I'm here, okay." She examines Korra's face with lidded eyes. "If you want to talk…..(she pauses her eyes accidentally fall to Korra's lips) or anything… I'm here for you."

Their eyes are locked for a breathless moment. Korra blinks a few times breaking their eye contact and releasing Asami's hand. "I, I know….thanks." She says under her breath. Asami reluctantly pulls her hand away as she stands up. She can feel her heart beating a little faster as she walks up to the com station. The young CEO gives her head a quick shake as she picks up the speaker to radio the ground crew confirming their landing. She looks back at Korra for a moment asking herself why she found it so hard to talk to her all of a sudden. Then Korra lifts her head and their eyes lock again.

Asami feels a slight chill as her body shivers. She smiles takes a few deep breaths and turns back to the communication console with a look of deep concern spreading across her face. Concern for herself. 'What was that?' She thinks.

Korra watches her for a moment as her gaze falls down to her lap again, she softly rubs her hands together already missing the warmth of her friend's hand. 'Thanks Asami.' Korra says to herself as the ship lands in Yue Bay.

* * *

 

**x**

**X**

A Future Industries car takes them to one of Asami's two story Brownstones in the center of the city. Everyone thought it best that Korra get the best medical treatment possible so they shipped in one of the doctors from Zaofu, an Earth Kingdom physical therapist, and the best healer in the known world Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. It was fortunate for them that she left her secluded life to attend her granddaughter's anointment ceremony and was willing to relocate to the city to aid the Avatar.

Asami shows Korra around the house and teaches her how to use the controls so she can get her wheelchair up and down the stairs as well as where to find everything she might need while she stayed there. "So this is the main bedroom. Your parents brought some of your clothes from home, I hope that's okay." Asami says as Korra looks around the room with a despondent expression on her face.

She sighs getting no response from her friend and still feeling nervous after the flight. She'd thought about holding her hand again while they were in the car together, but decided against it thinking it might be too much for Korra, and she needed to curb her own odd feelings towards her friend. "Soooooo, uh, Katara will be here in the morning to start your healing treatments. And then your physical therapy starts up tomorrow afternoon, so your schedule is going to be pretty full for a while." Asami says finding herself rambling all of a sudden.

She swallows hard and moves to leave the room. "Well I guess that's about it. Why don't I give you some privacy? I'll be downstairs for a bit, then I've got to head out. Uhh, the intercom is right there on the night stand, just let me know if you need anything." She says as she shuts the door.

She heads downstairs and sits in a recliner in front of the fireplace silently admonishing herself. "What the heck is wrong with me today? Why am I getting so nervous all of sudden? I'm over the whole Avatar celebrity thing. It's just Korra, we've known each other for a year now. She's my best friend." She says staring into her hands remembering the feeling of Korra holding her hand on the airship. She smiles softly and is startled by the intercom.

"Asami…" Korra's voice almost inaudible.

Asami sighs and flips a switch next to the table. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm here. Do, do you need something? Is everything okay? I can call for a doctor for you. Wait are you hungry? You must be hungry, huh?" She says smacking herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand trying to get a grip on herself.

The young Avatar takes a deep breath. "Did….did you really mean what you said?"

Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath feeling her heart flutter again. "Yes, of course I did. Anything, whatever you want. I'm here." She swallows hard as the intercom goes silent for a few moments. She had no idea what Korra was about to say, but she felt herself in a panic suddenly.

"Then... can you... stay with me… tonight?" Korra asks apprehensively. "Asami?" She asks not hearing a response from the intercom. There is a soft knock at the door. Asami takes a deep breath. She had no idea why she came up there or how her body moved so fast.

Korra looks at the door. "Come in." Asami opens the door and steps inside seeing Korra in the bed under the sheets. She swallows hard and blinks rapidly. Her friend's blue eyes are so intensely deep that Asami is frozen in the path of her gaze. Korra takes a deep breath and looks away. "I know, this is asking a lot…."

Asami interrupts her as their eyes lock again her voice full of certainty and resolve. "Korra, I said anything. I meant it."

The avatar gazes into her eyes then looks away toward the window embarrassed by her request, but she felt like she would fall apart without it. "Would you… would you mind holding me…for a little while?" Korra closes her eyes. She felt pathetic to be in so much need, but she knew what she felt the moment Asami touched her hand on that airship. She felt alive again. Like someone actually cared about her, not just what she could do for them. "I know its stupid to…" She's interrupted as Asami's arms enfold around her. Korra keeps her eyes closed trying to hold back tears as her friend hugs her tightly and lays back into the pillows.

Asami feels that her heart is about to beat from her chest, she's almost light headed as she whispers to the broken woman in her arms. Asami has no idea what to say as Korra turns in her embrace wrapping her arms around her. "I…I…I'm here Korra. I'm here for you." She stutters out as Korra cries even harder snuggling into the crook of her neck.

Asami takes in a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She was so grateful that she could be there for her friend. She also had no idea why she felt so nervous earlier. This was Korra after all. The girl who enjoyed burping contests with her polar bear dog Naga. There was no reason to be nervous.

 

As Korra began falling asleep, Asami felt herself become calmer and calmer. She breathed in a deep sigh of relief as Korra's body finally lay still against her. Asami laughed, admonishing herself as she closes her eyes. 'I was just stressed because of everything that's happened lately, just like everyone else is. Yeah that's it. I was just concerned about her. Perfectly normal.' She thinks to herself. 'Geez I drive myself nuts sometimes. I need a vacation.' She says finally falling asleep.

Asami got extremely hot as the night wore on. She had absent-mindedly gotten into bed forgetting that she was fully clothed. She looked down to see Korra cradled against her chest, arms still wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she gazed at the sleeping avatar. 'You really are beautiful…..and strong I know you'll get through this.' She thinks to herself seeing Korra's toned arms and realizing just how tight a grip she had on her even in her sleep. Fortunately Korra was a heavy sleeper and Asami had been doing yoga and was able to get her jacket and shirt off without waking the avatar. She felt much cooler, unfortunately Korra was now drooling on her chest.

Asami rolls her eyes and smiles resolved to her fate. Korra was not going to let go anytime soon and she really didn't want to disturb her. She looks over at the clock. Katara would be arriving in a few hours. She closed her eyes thinking over the work she would need to catch up on from yesterday. She feels Korra shift again as one of her muscular thighs presses between her legs on a particularly sensitive spot. Asami gasps and bites her bottom lip hard also feeling the avatar's mouth against her neck suddenly.

Asami breaths through puckered lips. She was stimulated that was for sure, but that wasn't Korra's fault. Those were just particularly sensitive spots on a woman. She takes a deep breath and swallows softly trying to think of the best means of dealing with the situation, as Korra moves her thigh again. Asami works overtime trying to fight back a moan, that escapes as a whimper. After a few minutes her body settles down and she decides that she'll be alright as long as Korra doesn't move again. Though the wetness beginning to pool between her legs wanted the exact opposite at the moment. Asami also couldn't fight the satisfaction she felt having Korra ask her to be there for her. The most powerful woman on the planet laid against her so intimately, so innocently. It was a new feeling and she liked it.

Asami savored the thought as she finally falls off to sleep.

The alarm clock rings startling Asami who jolts awake sitting up knocking it off the nightstand. Korra had moved back to her chest at some point during the night. Asami lies back against the pillows covering her eyes with her forearm as she takes a deep breath calming herself down. That alarm was louder than she remembered. She lays her arm back down and gazes at her friend with a smile. 'Geez Korra you can sleep through anything can't you?' She caresses Korra's dark brown hair moving a strand from her face. Asami's heart began to ache the longer she looked at her.

She and Korra were great friends, but they had never been this close before. This was a new experience for Asami. She was surprised at how natural it felt. She grew up an only child and didn't know what it was like to have a sibling. And even in her experiences at boarding school she was never this close to any of her female friends. She smiled thinking to herself how much she appreciated Korra for bringing so many 'firsts' into her life. She giggled feeling Korra crawling up her body again. Asami lay still letting the avatar move where she pleased. She eventually settled into the crook of her neck again. Asami made sure to move her thigh this time. Korra began mumbling against her neck making her laugh. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was with Korra, this was a testament to their closeness.

Then the doorbell rang. Asami looks over at the clock forgetting that she had knocked it off the nightstand. "Korra..., Kor...raaaa." She says quietly in a sing song way. She pulls her head away staring at the sleeping avatar's face and taking her shoulders gently shaking her. "Korra, come on, you gotta get…." She's rendered speechless as their lips connect.

Her eyes widen as the sleeping avatar snuggles back into her neck whispering. "Korrasami." And laughing in her sleep.

Asami blinks rapidly and swallows hard as her heart beats faster suddenly. She takes a deep breath as the doorbell continues to ring. "Korra." She says firmly but loudly, now gently pushing the 5'9" avatar off of her. "Korra!" Asami yells finally getting out of her arms.

Korra slowly opens her eyes seeing Asami reaching for her shirt and jacket keeping her back turned to the avatar. She stands and walks to the door. "Korra, that would be Katara. It's time for your healing session."

The caramel skinned avatar slowly turns over pulling herself up by her arms. She can hear the nervousness in Asami's voice. "Is everything…." The door slams. "…okay?" Korra asks now swallowing.

She furrows her brow then lies back against the headboard staring at the door. Korra takes a deep breath and gazes at her hands. They were still so warm from holding Asami all night. She smiles softly appreciating her friend so much more than she ever had. But why did Asami seem so nervous all of a sudden. Korra suddenly has a flashback of her dream last night. Then she shakes her head remembering the kiss, but it was just a dream. There was no way Asami could know about it. She sighs as the bedroom door opens. Asami averts her eyes as she holds the door for Katara.

Korra furrows her brow again. "Asami, is….is there something wrong?"

The onyx haired woman just half smiles still not making eye contact. "No, everything is fine. I've just got to head off to work. I have a lot to catch up on. I hope your session goes well." She says quickly already halfway out the door. She stops as Katara grabs her wrist and looks into her eyes. The 85 year old waterbender's grip was as light as a feather but as tight as a vice. Katara glances at a confused Korra. Then focuses on Asami. She smiles recognizing the expression on the young woman's face. It was the same one she had when Aang first kissed her so suddenly all those years ago.

"Take a deep breath my dear. Everything is fine right? No need to hurry. The work will get done when it needs to be done. Now I would love a cup of tea. Why don't you go downstairs and make some, huh? I'll be down after Korra's treatment." She says with a quiet wisdom.

Asami opens her mouth to speak. "But…"

"Now now, Asami, don't argue with your elders. Go on now. I'll be down soon. Look in my bag and use the leaves marked with blue. I like my tea steeped a little longer anyway." She says turning and walking slowly over to Korra's bedside. Asami sighs meeting Korra's eyes for a moment then quickly averting them. "Close the door behind you dear." Katara says as she pulls up a chair.

Asami closes the door and heads downstairs shaking her head rationalizing why she should listen to the old woman. She didn't want to go into the office preoccupied that was for sure. Korra didn't seem to know what had happened. That didn't mean that it didn't happen, but what was she supposed to do about it. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything, right. But why was she scared all of a sudden?

She opens Katara's bag and finds the leaves. She brews them up, then sits down in the living room to clear her head. The scent of the leaves was very calming. She felt a lot more relaxed, but couldn't get Korra off of her mind. That kiss kept replaying in her head. Each time it got slower and slower. Asami began to feel the softness of Korra's lips, the warmth of her body, the way she said their names together. Asami shook her head finding that her eye lids were so heavy she could barely stay awake. She laid back in the recliner and fell asleep.

"Now now Avatar Korra, how are you feeling today?" Katara asks as the avatar lays flat on her back.

Korra sighs and closes her eyes. "Tired."

Katara covers her hand in glowing water and holds it over Korra's chest. "Is that so, you seem to have slept pretty well by my eyes." She says moving her hands up and down and back and forth over her body.

The young Avatar lifts her head. "Lie back dear." Katara says.

Korra sighs heavily feeling as though her emotions are moving of their own volition. "I don't mean sleep Gran. I'm tired. Tired of fighting, tired of betrayal, tired of trusting, tired of… men… their either trying to kill me or order me around." Korra says as her heart beats faster.

"Deep breath dear."

Korra breaths in and out. "No one cares about me Gran Gran."

"Oh that's not true at all. I care about you and what about all of your friends?" Katara says.

"I know you care Gran, but all anyone else cares about is the Avatar."

"Well that is who you are after all." Katara says.

"No, Gran. I'm Korra. Being the Avatar is a job. And that's all everyone cares about. They only care about what I can do for them. That's it, and I'm tired of it. They only want me to get well so they can put a saddle on my back and ride me til I die, then reincarnate so they can do it all over again. Maybe Zaheer was right. What use is there in repeating an endless cycle over and over again."

"Be a dear and stick out your tongue." Katara says.

As soon as the young avatar does a hand, made of ice plucks her chin causing her to bite her tongue. "OW! What was that for?!" Korra asks as the old waterbender pushes her forehead back down into the pillow.

"That's what happens when you tell lies dear. I'll not hear such things come out of your mouth again. Your friends and family love you whole heartedly. And that is the truth. Whether you are the avatar or not."

Korra sighs. "Then why aren't they here?" She asks as tears roll down her cheek.

"Someone has to make sure you have a world to return to and someone had to open the door for me to come in and heal you. You aren't alone dear. " Katara says as she moves her hands to Korra's legs making the young woman wince for a moment.

The avatar smiles as she thinks of her friend. "Asami." She sighs. Katara notices then moves her hands back to the Avatar's chest. She could feel the energy in Korra's heart center was a lot lighter and more fluid. She knew exactly what it meant.

"She is a lovely young woman isn't she?" Katara comments. "She's brave, loyal, kind, intelligent, and wise beyond her years. Someone would be fortunate to have her by their side."

"Yeah, she is really great. I'm glad she's here, I know how busy she can get. I'm sure she'll end up with someone amazing." Korra says with her eyes still closed.

"You remind me so much of Aang. I can see him in you." The old woman says as Korra looks up at her.

"Really?" Korra asks.

Katara nods and sighs softly as though deep in thought.

"What is it Gran?" Korra says laying her head back and closing her eyes again.

"He was such a creative man, always knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. (She pauses for a moment) Korra do you remember Rasa and Septa?" The old woman asks her.

Korra sighs and shakes her head suddenly realizing why the old waterbender was being so complimentary of her friend. "Asami's not lar Gran."

"That's not what I asked." Katara says quickly.

"Yeah I remember them." The young avatar says.

"They really are a darling couple. Do you know how they got together? It really is a fascinating story." She says.

Korra takes a breath realizing that she hadn't ever asked the two women how they met in part because she never thought about it. They were always so happy everyone assumed they'd always been together. "No Gran, I don't know, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You know of all the elements water is the most adaptable even more so than air. Waterbenders know how to go with the flow and become what we need to get the job done. You've been through a lot lately Korra. Your body isn't the only thing that needs healing. Your heart is also wounded. And only one kind of medicine can heal it." Katara takes a deep breath as she places her hand on Korra's forehead. "Did you know that Septa wasn't lar, but she loved Rasa all the same. She'd always say, 'Rasa is the only woman for me.' And she meant it." She says laughing to herself.

Korra rolls her eyes. "Gran, I'm not…I mean…Asami's great and everything, but…"

"You know Aang was as an amazing waterbender too. He saw things so clearly sometimes, but the things that were right in front of his nose were always a bit tricky for him. He was funny that way. It seems you two have that in common. The deeper the waters the harder it can be to see."

"Gran..."

"Korra, your session is finished for today. I believe that you can be completely healed, but the medicine won't work on you just yet. I'll be back in a few days for your next treatment. You just lay down and rest for a while, while your body acclimates to my treatment." Katara says as she stands to her feet.

"But Gran, I just woke up." She says as the old woman pulls a leaf out of her pocket.

"Chew on this." She says then moves to leave the room.

She closes the door behind her as she takes her time getting down the stairs. She passes Asami who is knocked out in the living room. Katara smiles then goes to make her tea. She sits in front of the young woman and waves a scented leaf in front of her noise.

The young woman opens her jade green eyes and blinks a few times before yawning. "Oh Mrs. Katara, I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep. Let me go get your…" She says seeing two cups of freshly poured tea on the table in front of her.

"It's fine sweetie, we're all set. Are you feeling any better?" Katara asks.

Asami takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I mean yes mam. I feel much better."

"Call me Gran Gran."

Asami raises her eyebrows. "Oh okay…Gran…Gran." She says with a smile.

Katara sips some of the tea savoring the flavor. "So why were you in such a hurry earlier?"

Asami blinks a few times as she brings her fingers to her lips. She can feel her heart beating faster again suddenly. She puts her legs together and places her hands on her knees. Then she brushes her hair behind her ear nervously, not making eye contact. "Oh it was…"

"I'm an old woman dear, and while I love a good story, with all due respect, I'd prefer one that's not made up." Katara says with a gentle telling smile.

Asami sighs and finds Katara's warm aqua blue orbs. "Korra…kissed me. I mean, it was an accident. She was asleep and doesn't know that she did it, at least I don't think she does."

Katara sips her tea. "Mmm, how do you feel about that sweetie?" Asami takes an apprehensive breath.

"Calm down dear, have another sip of tea." Katara says as the young woman does as she's told.

"I, uh, don't really know." She says pushing her hair behind her ear again and scratching her neck.

"Did you like it?" Katara asks nonchalantly. Asami's eyes widen then she looks down at her knees.

"Breathe dear. It's alright. Just be honest, this is just between you and I. It won't leave my lips unless you tell me otherwise." Katara reassures her.

"I….I…It was nice." She says finally releasing a relieved breath and giving Katara some eye contact. "Does that make me weird? I mean, Korra and I are friends."

Katara just decides to cut to the chase already knowing what she felt between both girls. "Yes it does." She says sipping her tea as Asami's eyes widen in fear. Katara laughs. "Relax dear, you are far too young to be so high strung. I'm only having fun with you. You are perfectly normal and more self-aware than I was at your age. Now, may I ask how this sleepy kiss transpired?"

Asami sits up straight. "Korra…." She stops herself wondering if her friend would be alright with her sharing this information with her.

Katara picked up on it right away. "I trained and advised Korra from the age of 4, there isn't much I don't know about her dear. Not to mention I was married to her previous incarnation. Fire away." She says confidently.

"Well, I was so happy I could be there for her. She was so sad even after Jinora's ceremony. I told her I would be here if she needed me. So she asked me if I would hold her last night. I mean she's been so down and quiet lately, it just meant a lot that she even spoke with me. So, I held her until she went to sleep. Then this morning when you rang the doorbell, I tried to wake her up, that's when she kissed me. I kinda freaked out." She says taking a deep breath.

"Did she say anything?"

Asami nodded her head. "Yeah she did, she said…Korrasami." She says with a small smile.

Katara begins laughing. "Aang used to do that too. He always had the most amazing dreams. Some things never change. May I ask why you got so flustered?"

"I mean wouldn't you be?"

"Not if I cared about the person."

"I…I care about Korra." Asami says sitting up in her chair suddenly. "I mean she...she's like a sister to me….and we're both…girls."

Katara smiles and pats Asami's knee. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Both Korra and the Avatar need someone like you on their side. Keep up the good work sweetie. I remember when the Avatar first kissed me, I didn't want to admit that I liked it. I didn't trust myself as much as you do." Katara puts her cup of tea down and stands to her feet.

"Wait, Gran Gran, what about….(she lowers her voice) what about the kiss? What should I do?" Asami says.

Katara puts a warm wrinkled hand on the young woman's cheek. "What does anyone do when they are kissed by someone they care about? This isn't really that hard is it? Not for a smart young woman like you." She pats her cheek and leaves the house.

Asami stands there staring at the door with her mouth slightly open. She takes a breath furrowing her brow. If Korra were a guy, she'd know exactly what she needed to do, but that wasn't the case. The heiress turns and looks up the stairs.

She gulps making her way to Korra's room. The first thing she needed to do was apologize. She didn't mean to be so short with her earlier, she was just scared, understandably so. She really did care about her, the kiss was just an accident, it was fine, it didn't really mean anything. She says to herself as she gently taps on the door which opens slowly, not completely closed.

She peeks in and can see that Korra is knocked out. Asami smiles as she tip toes in and goes to pull the sheets up to tuck her in. She looks down at the beautiful caramel skinned avatar's face feeling a tightening in her stomach the longer she stares at her. Asami feels mesmerized suddenly remembering the softness of Korra's lips. She unconsciously lowers her face to Korra's, tucking her hair behind her ear the closer she gets yearning to feel that sensation again as it replays in her mind. Korra giggles, startling her as she snuggles under the covers. "Korrasami." She whispers again with the same sleepy laughter.

Asami smiles moving her face away as her heart beats a little faster. She sighs backing out of the room a look of concern suddenly begins to spread across her face. Asami realizes that what she was feeling in that moment wasn't something she should be feeling for a friend.

She gives her head a quick shake remembering that she needed to get back to work. She heads out the front door. As she gets in the car, she can't help but smile thinking that Korra was probably dreaming of her. These sudden thoughts and feelings were scaring her. Asami adjusts the rear view mirror looking into her own eyes. 'It was just an accident. I just need to be there for her…as her friend and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.' At least that's what she told herself. She sighs as she drives away from the house. "It didn't mean anything." She whispers.

**TBC….**

**Non-Avatar words and wisdom**

**Lar** :  **Gay**  (Korraverse only)

 **Actual meaning:**   **Lar**  is Scandinavian and it means  **Victorious**.

 

 

 

 


	2. Woman of my dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating PG  
> The day rolls on...

Korra awakens an hour later as the noon day sun shone through the curtains. "Asami." She says calling out to her friend looking around the room. She sighs as she turns over into oversized pillows catching the scent of Asami's jasmine shampoo. It was 12:12 pm. "She'd be at work by now." The caramel skinned avatar says looking at the clock.

She closes her eyes having dreamed about the young CEO again. It felt so real. She wondered if her Gran had seen into her mind somehow. Maybe that's why she brought up the lars in the southern water tribe.

Korra suddenly irritated shakes her head and tosses the pillow to the foot of the king sized bed as she lays down flat on her back. "Gran Gran doesn't know what she's talking about. Just because she was married to Aang she thinks she knows me. Tsk, she's so old she forgot I was dating Mako a few months ago. A guy Gran Gran, a guy!" She says closing her eyes with a heavy sigh.

Her mind flashes back to when she found out Asami and Mako were dating. She hated seeing the two of them together. She huffs opening her eyes feeling anger rising in her belly. Korra sits up and takes a deep breath rolling her eyes. "Geez Gran what did you do to me? Why am I so mad? It's not like their still together. They can do whatever they want to." She pouts.

She grunts loudly grabbing the pillow from the foot of the bed then slamming her face into it. "Ugh... Gran why'd you have to say something like that! It's so stupid. Asami likes guys and… so do I." She says into the pillow as she lies back down. "So what if it was the same guy. It's not like it means anything." Her eyes become lidded as she remembers her dream. Korra gives her head a quick shake and sighs. "It doesn't mean anything."

She sits up then grabs the sheet of paper on the night stand. It was her treatment schedule for the week. No sooner had she picked it up than she heard a loud crash downstairs. Then Bolin's voice as the bedroom door flies open. "SORRY! Sorry!" He yells as Naga leaps onto the bed licking Korra's face.

She laughs then winces. The 1258 lb polar bear dog was lying on Korra's legs. "Ah, ah….calm down girl, off off, come on. Oww…" She says as Naga whimpers getting off the bed but still licking the avatar's face.

Bolin comes running in. "Korra! I am so sorry. Naga got a little excited and broke the front door down. I'll fix it. I promise." He says as Pabu jumps off his shoulder onto the bed and into Korra's lap. Naga growls as Pabu climbs onto her shoulder and kisses her cheek. Korra rubs both of their heads.

"Awww, their just so cute together." Bolin says watching them. "Oh hey, I'm here to take you to the doctor. Are you ready?"

Korra stares at him completely annoyed.

"Uhhh…" He says seeing that she's still in a night shirt. He immediately covers his eyes and tries to back out of the room. "Oh geez, I'm sorry I'm sorry…crap…sorry." He knocks over a lamp on his way out the door.

Korra shakes her head. She would smile but she's aching all over now thanks to Naga. She looks at her animal companion and sighs. "I don't suppose you can get some clothes out of that drawer for me, can you girl?" Naga cocks her head to the side then licks Korra's face. The avatar laughs. "Yeah I didn't think so."

The battle with Zaheer really did a number on her body. It wasn't just the poison. The fight left her lower back and legs badly injured. Hence the need for physical therapy. This would be her first official meeting with Doctor Guo since he helped heal Lin in Zaofu a month ago. She would also be meeting a massage therapist from the Earth Kingdom too.

She swallows hard as she grabs her thigh and the back of her knee to slowly move her legs off the bed. She couldn't help but yell out. The nerves were so sensitive. Bolin knocks on the door. "Korra…"

"I'm FINE!" she yells angrily then takes a deep breath as she pushes through the pain in her other leg. "I'm fine."

She felt an intense pulse in her chest finally getting her legs off the bed. She closes her eyes as she feels Naga nudging her hand trying to help her up. An unexpected thought passed through her mind. 'I wish Asami was here.' She sighs looking at the wheelchair in front of her. Naga puts her snout under Korra's arm. She grabs a hold as Naga helps her into the wheelchair. "Thanks girl." She says scratching the polar bear dog's head. She then reluctantly rolls over to the dresser and pulls out her clothes.

She doesn't bother to check the mirror as she opens the door. Bolin has his head down in shame. "I'm really sorry Korra." He says.

"It's okay. You didn't know, but would you mind moving?"

He scratches his head. "Huh?"

Korra sighs with a gloomy expression. "You're standing on the chair mover."

He looks down seeing a large X under is feet. "Oh sorry." He steps aside as she hits a few switches as the device moves her chair down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop apologizing Bolin." She says now trying to roll over the front door.

"Sor…oh right, okay. Hey let me help you." He says.

"NO!...no, I got it. I can do it myself." Korra says finally maneuvering her chair over the threshold of the door. Naga walks outside behind her. Bolin apprehensively picks up the door and with a bit of Earth bending he manages to shut it with the concrete.

Asami's car is sitting outside. The one she had specially made to fit Korra's wheelchair. They get in and Naga follows them to the doctor's office.

* * *

 

**Future Industries**

The young CEO massages her forehead for the umpteenth time that day. It was bad news as soon as she walked in the door. Cabbage Corp had acquired another one of their clients, a big one. She was counting on that contract to get them into the black this quarter.

This was the last thing she needed today. The raven haired beauty hated to admit that she still had Korra on her mind. It was completely unacceptable. Asami Sato is a business woman, she doesn't get tripped up by matters of the heart. That's what she told herself anyway.

She closes the office for lunch trying to clear her head.

"Come on Asami, get it together. This isn't a big deal. This is nothing. It's just Korra. Your best friend. It's not like she did it on purpose or anything. So what's the problem?" She says pacing her office. She stands in front of a large floor to ceiling window closing her eyes. A brief flash of Korra's face appears in her mind. She sighs. "I can't believe I almost kissed her." She says rubbing her eyes with both of her hands. "This is stupid. I'm making a big deal out of nothing. So what if she's dreaming about me? It's just a dream." She says remembering what Gran Gran said about the avatar having 'amazing' dreams. "I'm not lar and neither is she. Stuff happens. We both dated Mako for goodness sake."

She has an epiphany. "Wait is this what it's like to have close female friends? Maybe I've been looking at this all wrong. Is this just what girls do?" The more she thought about it, she realized that she didn't actually have any close female experiences to compare this to. She barely remembered her mother and most of the girls she went to school with were snobs so she didn't really hang out with them. The few friends she did have, they never even hugged one another. She was close to one of her martial arts teachers, but the woman was old enough to be her grandmother.

She releases a heavy sigh as she sits at her desk. She puts her head in her hands. "I need to talk to her before I drive myself crazy. I mean what if she likes me, what happens then…." Asami also didn't know any lar people personally. There were a few in her company, but she never socialized with them. She heard that they were romantically involved with people of the same gender, but how was it different from any other same sex friendship. What would they do together anyway? Her thoughts are interrupted as her phone rings.

"Miss Sato, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but the CFO of Cabbage Corp is here." The attendant says sounding a bit distressed.

Asami takes a deep breath. This was a bold move. Fortunately she had seen her father deal with him before. Besides that she had youth and beauty on her side and the old man always had a weak spot for her.

"Show him in." Asami says standing as she fluffs her hair and smooths out a few wrinkles from her pant suit. She stands in front of her desk as the door opens.

She gulps seeing a handsome young man with intense amber eyes walk through the door.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Sato. My name is Lau Gan-Lan….Jr. I'm sorry for bothering you, but this was an emergency." He says smoothly but authentically. Asami was completely taken aback. She'd heard her competitor had a son, but she'd never imagined he'd be so handsome. She takes a deep breath and extends her hand to him. He gives her a firm handshake with a gloved hand.

"It's not a problem, please have a seat. It's unusual to not go through the proper channels in this industry." She walks behind her desk and sits down. "I have a few minutes, please explain yourself."

He swallows as he opens the briefcase on his lap. He pulls out a folder and hands it to Asami. "Miss Sato, my father is really sick. I am here in his stead as the new acting CFO of Cabbage Corp. I know this is unusual, but I had to do this secretly as so not to worry my father."

She opens the folder inside there is paperwork requesting that Future industries take over the controlling shares of Cabbage Corp. She furrows her brow as she reads through the documents. "Excuse me Mr. Gan-Lan…."

"Please call me Lau." He says alluringly.

She half smiles. "Lau, please don't take offense to this but, have you read this contract through completely?"

He lowers his head with a heavy sigh and great humilty. "Miss Sato,… I'm not a business man alright. I'm a farmer. The only business I'm involved in is establishing woofing communities in under developed areas. My father isn't exactly in his right mind and I am his only legal heir. This is the best I can do for him. He wants his business to continue. I've read up on your company and every since you took over as CEO, the level of integrity and goodwill that Future Industries has shown….."

Asami interrupts him. "Lau, I appreciate your words and your vote of confidence, but according to these papers your father is still the acting chairman. He needs to approve this." She says sympathetically.

"But, don't you understand. He's not in his right mind, he can't." He says almost pleading.

She sighs understanding some of what it feels like to suddenly inherit a corporation herself. "Look, there are other things you can do in situations like this, but I have another meeting in a few minutes. What's your schedule…."

"Can you meet me tonight? I don't mean to be forward, but I…I don't know how much time he has." He says with a sense of urgency.

She picks up the phone and calls her attendant. She looks up seeing the determined look in Lau's eyes. "Alright, how about 9 pm?" She asks him.

He nods with a sigh of relief standing to his feet. "Excellent. Would Café' de Pierre be alright? It's where my father usually holds his dinner meetings."

She takes a deep breath as he extends his hand. "That's fine." She says taking his hand. He stares at her long enough for her to feel she's being examined. She clears her throat. "You do understand that this is a business meeting, correct?"

He averts his eyes not realizing that he was staring at her so intensely. "Uhh, yes, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I've just never met anyone like you. My apologies." He says nervously grabbing the briefcase, looking more like a scared child than the confident young man who walked into her office.

"I'll see you at 9pm sharp Mr. Gan-Lan." She says as he bumps into her assistant as he walks out the door.

Asami raises her eyebrows as she sits down. That was a fortuitous. She had no idea her competition was ill, nor that he had such a humble and handsome son. She still wasn't letting her guard down though. Young Mr. Lau couldn't be as unread as he seemed to be.

She has her attendant draw up a contract and makes a few phone calls. She felt a lot more at ease. But there was still someone else she needed to speak to before the day was over.

It was about 8 O'clock when the heiress finally decided to stop obsessing and pick up the phone. She had made up her mind. She was going to tell Korra what happened this morning. 'Maybe this is just how women are with each other…' She knew better, but feigning ignorance felt better at the moment.

The phone rings quite a few times. Asami gets nervous.

"Hello?" Korra says picking the phone up on the final ring.

The anxious CEO is startled. "Hey Korra, it's me Asami."

The Avatar's voice perks up a bit. "Oh hey, I'm sorry it took me so long to pick up. How….was your day?"

Asami takes a deep breath before answering. She felt so relieved hearing Korra's voice. "It was…good. Just meetings and stuff. How about you?" She says feeling like she's talking to a boy she likes for the first time, completely forgetting her objective as she eases into her chair.

Korra sighs. "I….It was alright." She wanted to say that she missed her. "Therapy was exhausting. Oh and Naga broke down your front door. But Bolin said he'd fix it." She says as she nervously flicks her finger nails.

"Oh, why didn't you call me, I'll send someone over to fix it tonight." She says swallowing suddenly seeing what time it was and wondering (hoping) if Korra wanted her to lay with her again. It didn't take long to get an answer. The avatar is silent for a minute. "Korra, you still there?"

Korra releases a deep breath into the phone. "Are…you coming by too?"

Asami smiles so hard her face hurts. "Oh…uhhh, I…I'd like to, but… I have a meeting tonight." She says closing her eyes. She felt horrible telling her that.

"Oh…okay." The avatar says feeling guilty all of a sudden. Asami didn't know what to say, feeling her stomach balling into knots hearing the sadness in Korra's voice, knowing that she'd hurt her feelings. They were quiet for what felt like an eternity.

Asami finally speaks up. "I can come by tomorrow though. Would that be okay?"

Korra was deep in thought all during her physical therapy session. She saw the way Asami reacted to her when they woke up together. She shouldn't have asked her to stay last night. It was too much. "Asami…"

"Yeah."

"I'm, sorry about last night."

Asami's eyes widen. "W-w-w-what, what do ya mean?" She asks swallowing so loudly she'd swear all of Republic city could hear her. Was Korra really going to be the one to bring it up?

"I understand if you don't want to come back. I'll be okay. I shouldn't have asked you to stay last night. I'm sorry." She says almost in tears.

Asami shakes her head taking a relieved breath. Truthfully she wasn't ready to talk about what happened yet. "Korra, what the heck are you talking about? I do want to come over. I said I'm here for you didn't I? I really do have a meeting tonight. If I didn't I'd be there, really." She looks at the clock. "Geez…I'm gonna be late. I'll send someone to fix the door and I'll see you tomorrow kay." The other line is silent for a moment. "Korra, is that alright?"

The young avatar smiles on the other end. "Yeah, thanks Asami."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow. Hope you can fall asleep without me tonight."

Both women hang up the phone feeling relieved. Korra held her chest tightly as she laid back against the pillow with Asami's scent on it. She put her hand on her forehead as a few tears fell. The caramel skinned Avatar thought over the conversation. Why the heck was she so emotional and why did she believe for even a second that Asami would blow her off. She closes her eyes trying to get a grip on her feelings. Gran Gran's treatment had made her an emotional wreck. She even yelled at Bolin during her therapy session. She was glad Asami wasn't coming over tonight. She didn't want her friend to see her like that.

Asami hung up the phone softly biting her bottom lip and clutching her chest. She felt all warm inside hearing the way Korra practically whimpered when she said she couldn't come over. She suddenly covers her mouth smacking herself in the forehead mocking her own voice. "Hope you can sleep without me? Guhh! Stupid, what the heck was that? She didn't even ask me." She rolls her eyes then heads out the door for her meeting with Lau.

As she drove to the restaurant she felt fear rising in her stomach again. Asami remembers her talk with Katara. She really did care about Korra, but these new feelings weren't something she was prepared for. Gran Gran told her that she would know what to do, but so far all she could think of was kissing Korra back. That didn't seem like the best solution especially since Korra didn't even know that she'd kissed her.

Asami was so deep in thought that she drove past the restaurant. When she finally comes to she doesn't recognize any of the shops in the neighborhood. "I should have gotten there by now." She looks at her watch. It's 9:15 pm. Asami rolls her eyes as she pulls over then turns off the car. She lays her head against the headrest and closes her eyes annoyed with herself.

"What's wrong with me?" She says as her heart beats a little harder, she almost wants to cry. The thought of the avatar's lips against hers flows into her mind. She feels a powerful ache beneath her waist. She looks down at her midsection and laughs with a deep sigh. "It is almost that time of the month isn't it." She sighs again. "Yeah, that must be it. Yeah…" She thinks that's why she'd been having those thoughts and feelings. She says taking a relieved breath. She jumps startled by a knock at her window.

Lau leans down with an amused smile. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Asami takes a deep breath as she rolls down her window. "What are you doing here?"

He smiles. "I was standing outside the restaurant when I saw your car pass by. I waved, but you didn't see me. I didn't realize you didn't know where it was. So I followed you. I'm glad you finally pulled over. I wasn't sure how far you were going to go."

Asami smiles nervously as their eyes lock. "Thanks."

"No problem, should we head back?" He says unable to break his gaze. He gulps seeing her eyes become lidded.

She breaks their eye contact tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, why don't you lead the way?"

He catches his breath. "Of course, let me just get back to my car." He says pointing to his dad's Cabbage mobile.

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at Café de Pierre. He holds the door for her and they sit at a reserved table.

"Thank you again for me meeting me on such short notice Miss Sato."

Asami feels ashamed of herself, letting a personal matter get in the way her business dealings. "It's no problem at all Mr. Gan-Lan, I apologize for my lateness."

"Oh no Miss please don't apologize, I can't imagine how busy you are. I'm just grateful you were able to adjust your schedule….and please if it's not too much trouble and you don't feel uncomfortable… call me Lau."

Asami smiles seeing the sincerity in his eyes. He really was incredibly handsome and his humility only enhanced it. She takes a deep breath. "So shall we get down to business?" She says.

He nods softly.

* * *

 

**Two hours later…**

Asami is laughing as Lau expresses his disdain for cabbages. "I was like come on dad, must everything be cabbage related….even our toothpaste….Guh... it was disgusting at least your dad was reasonable." He says laughing along with her.

"Yeah well cars were more my style. There's nothing better than being out on the track with 240 Ostrich Horses at your command. A lot of people think it was my dad that sparked my passion for cars, but I've just always enjoyed moving at my own speed."

Lau sighs nodding his head. "Yeah I know what you mean. I like to do things my way too. My dad never understood that. I was 22 by the time I got my first farming community started. I even grew him some cabbages, but all he wanted was a successor for the corporation." He says looking down at his plate now deep in thought.

"I'm sure he's proud of you. I don't know any parent that isn't happy seeing their child make their own way in the world." Asami says as Lau's golden amber eyes meet hers.

He half smiles. "Yeah."

Asami moves to take his hand then stops herself. She sighs. "Well, I think we should call it a night Lau. We'll do what we can this week to get the merger done as smoothly as possible. I really think you're making the right decision by staying on as CFO."

He looks into her eyes again. "I think I'll be alright… as long as I have someone like you advising me."

She averts her eyes. "Yeah, glad I can help out." She moves to get up from the table. He is behind her in a flash pulling her chair out. Asami looks back at him. "Thanks."

He walks her out to her car. "So….can we have another meeting soon?"

She sighs nervously. "Uhh…" She breathes through her mouth then takes on a more stern no nonsense expression. "Lau, you do understand that this is just business right. It's important to keep things…"

He puts his head down. "Oh…yes…of course." He takes a deep breath and extends his hand to her. She takes it as they lock eyes again. "Just business. Thank you… Miss Sato."

Her mouth slightly agape. "You're welcome. Just call my office when you're ready to finalize the details." He nods finally releasing her hand.

She gets into the car and drives away, looking into the rear view mirror to see him watching her leave. She smirks and shakes her head as she turns the corner.

**X**

She felt a lot better on the drive home. For the first time today she hadn't thought about Korra. Lau was a great distraction though she still felt bad about being late to the meeting. It's things like this that make men think that women aren't fit for the corporate world. She couldn't let something like that happen again.

As she lay down in bed that night, she rubs her stomach softly finally able to relax. She felt so much better as another cramp hit her midsection. She releases a relieved sigh believing that her inability to concentrate was due to her period being on the way. She was still happy that she would see Korra tomorrow. Asami felt she'd be able to tell her what happened so she could clear her head.

Sleep came easily that night. Sleep and dreams.

It's quiet in Asami's bedroom as a gentle breeze cascades over the sheets of her king sized canopy bed. She turns over unconsciously drawn toward an unmistakable warmth. "Mmm." She mumbles as strong warm arms pull her in close. Asami opens lidded eyes. She pulls her head back now staring into deep aqua blue orbs and the sweetest smirk in the world.

"I'm glad you're here." Korra whispers.

"Really?" Asami asks.

"Mmm hmm." Korra says as she tucks a strand of Asami's hair behind her ear then gently grasps the nape of her neck as their lips slowly come together. Asami sighs contently as the kiss deepens. The avatar's tongue shyly enters her mouth. The raven haired beauty moans then whimpers as Korra pulls away.

"Kor-ra." She says with a breathy sigh.

"Sa-mi." The avatar says as they both giggle staring longingly into one another's eyes before their lips come together again.

The phone rings jolting Asami from her sleep."Ah!" She shouts reaching for the phone, completely out of breath. "Hel….hell…hello…who is it, what's wrong?" She asks sleepily pushing her face into her pillow as her hand trembles slightly.

The phone disconnects. "Hello…..Ugh" Asami grunts slamming the phone down. She was still trembling and not just from being startled awake. She breathes in and out through her mouth. That dream felt too real.

She rolls over looking at the clock then putting her forearm over her eyes. She wants to cry. It's 3 in the morning and she's already frustrated.

"Monkey Feathers."

**TBC…**

 


	3. New Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13  
> Shaken not stirred… This chapter's a bit an emotional ride…just hang on. Be gentle...Comments and Kudos are all appreciated. (Musical Inspiration for this chapter: Green Eyed-Love by Mayer Hawthorne) More to come…

Korra awakens the next morning with a headache. She didn't fall asleep until two in the morning because she was in so much pain from the physical therapy session. When she did manage to get to sleep she was greeted by Asami yet again.

She sighs massaging her forehead. She smirks remembering her conversation with the woman yesterday. "Hope you can fall asleep without me tonight." Asami had said.

Korra closes her eyes and sighs knowing that she would have slept much better had her friend been there. She feels a peaceful warm comfort come over her body remembering Asami's arms around her the other night. It felt so good holding her, just knowing she was there. She couldn't deny that she felt something for Asami, but she wasn't ready to admit that it was anything more than friendship. Of course her dreams said something completely different. But who wouldn't dream of Asami, she's gorgeous.

However thanks to her Gran Gran Korra felt conflicted and found herself really considering the possibility that there could be something between the two of them.

"Septa wasn't lar, but she loved Rasa all the same." That's what Gran Gran said.

'But why would she bring them up out of the blue like that?' Korra thinks to herself.

She hadn't seen them in a few years. The two women were both in their mid 30's. They were so lovey dovey all the time that Korra assumed they were both lar.

**8 years ago…. Southern Water Tribe Training Hut**

"KK, how's Gran Gran treating ya today? You look a little warn out there kiddo." Rasa says laughing as an 11 year old Korra bends over putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"I'm…..I'm….I'm not ….tired. Just giving Gran Gran…a break… that's all." The young avatar says completely winded from Katara's waterbending training session.

"Ha, yeah right! Tell that to the sweat on your forehead." Rasa says sarcastically as Septa runs and jumps on her partner's back knocking her down into the snow.

"Lay off our little avatar Rasa." Septa says as Rasa turns over and grabs her thighs.

Septa looks over at Korra as she holds Rasa down in the snow. "Don't mind her Korra. She's just jealous because she didn't last 2 minutes with Gran Gran when she tried to train with her. Someone's hands weren't fast enough to do the movements." She looks down into Rasa's eyes with a smirk. "Isn't that right?"

Rasa takes Septa's face between her hands. "You got a problem with my hands now." She says softly bringing their lips together.

Septa brings Rasa's hands to her lips and kisses her thumbs with a smile as their eyes lock. "Humph…I'm just glad we found a better use for them." She says alluringly as Rasa bites her bottom lip. They are both startled as two snowballs hit their heads.

They turn hearing Korra laughing as Gran Gran bends more snow. "Don't just stand there Korra, the enemy has their guard down, show no mercy." Katara says with a smile.

The young avatar moves like lightning lifting her hands launching as many snowballs as she can at the couple. Rasa rolls over laughing. Septa immediately begins picking up snow and throwing it as Rasa erects a small ice wall to defend them. They all had a great time that afternoon.

Korra sits up in bed. "That's right. Septa wasn't a bender either. I totally forgot that." Sure they were all just playing that day, but she admired that Septa never stopped throwing snowballs the whole time.

Korra smiles remembering how Asami helped them escape that airship and the desert like a total boss. The caramel skinned woman's eyes become heavily lidded as a flash of Asami backside when she was crawling into a vent pops into her mind. Korra swallows hard and looks out into her bedroom nervously seeing Naga staring at her. "What?" She says as Naga cocks her head to the side.

The polar bear dog's ears suddenly perk up and she starts barking then runs down the stairs. The doorbell rings and Korra's heart skips a beat thinking its Asami. "Oh crap, hold on." She says taking a deep breath and moving her legs off the bed. They pulse with every move she makes. It hurt like hell, but at least she wasn't paralyzed.

She maneuvers into the wheelchair and gets down stairs with the help of the chair mover. Korra takes a deep breath putting on her best smile as she opens the door.

* * *

 

**X**

"Korra." Chief Beifong says by way of a greeting.

"Oh…Hi Lin." The Avatar says not trying to hide her disappointment.

Mako and Bolin step out from behind her. "Hey Korra, how's it going?" Mako says as Bolin timidly waves.

"Hey Korra…" He says softly not wanting to anger her again.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Korra asks looking around for Asami.

"Are you going to invite us in or do we have to talk out here?" Lin says sounding very irritated as the avatar moves her wheelchair back so they can come inside.

She could already tell by Chief Beifong's expression that this wasn't going to be good. Korra sighs as she closes the door then rolls into the living room.

Lin takes a deep breath as she turns toward her. "So, how is your recovery going?"

The young avatar closes her eyes for a moment then breathes through her nose. "That's not why you came here. What do you need to talk to me about?" Korra says as she stares at Lin. Anger slowly rising in the young avatar's stomach with every second that passed. Mako crosses his arms and Bolin lowers his head. Her emotions were still sensitive from Gran Gran's Treatment the day before.

Lin swallows softly. "The Red Lotus has issued a statement. They're going after the fire lord next. We can't offer the fire nation any aid. We're stretched thin right now as it is because our forces have been dispatched to quell the rebellion in the Earth Kingdom." She takes a deep breath. "And I just received word that the president intends to use military force against the spirit vines if they aren't gone by next month." She stares into Korra's eyes.

"What do you expect me to do?" Korra sighs putting her head down.

Lin blinks a few times before answering. "You're the avatar Korra. I know you've been through a lot but you're the only one who can…"

"What's the point?" The avatar says now looking up at Lin. "We stopped Amon and Tarrlok from destroying the city. Then we stopped Unalaq and Vaatu from destroying the world. Now it's the Red Lotus. Don't you get it? It's not gonna STOP!" Korra takes a deep breath as anger and frustration fill her mind. "There's no point. And what thanks do I get? One minute people love me...the next their trying to rip my head off because I inconvenienced them by keeping them alive!" She shouts. "What's the point?"

"Korra…" Mako says.

Lin speaks up. "This is the real world Korra. People aren't going to stop hurting and killing each other just because you want them to. It's called FREE WILL. We don't do this job to make it stop. We do it to keep the peace out there so the decent people of this world can try to live happy lives. I'm not going to quit just because I put a few criminals away and you aren't going to stop being the Avatar because you stopped a few terrorists." The police chief says as she crosses her arms.

Korra stares at Lin then bows her head sorrowfully. "I'm tired of it. Nothing I've done has helped anyone."

Bolin hugs Pabu as he speaks. "Korra, what are you talking about? I mean come on you stopped Vaatu, the ultimate evil, that helped people, and you brought back the airbenders and the spirits that are running amuck everywhere, and the vines and you…uhhh, you ummm…..Look you just can't give it up alright. The Avatar never gives up!"

Mako puts his hand on the avatar's shoulder. "Korra, you can't talk like that. The world needs you. When we first met you were happy to be able to help everyone you could. You said that that was what the avatar was here for, to serve others and bring balance to the world. And that's exactly what you've done over and over again. It's thanks to you that we're all still here. You can't give up now. The Red Lotus is nothing compared to Vaatu. You got this in the bag."

Korra grits her teeth and takes an aggravated breath. "None of you understands!"

"You're not alone Korra. We're all here to help you …." Lin is interrupted.

"Get out." Korra says.

Mako speaks up. "Look Korra, I know you're hurt and everything but we're…"

"I said leave! Are you deaf! Get out!" She says looking into his eyes.

"Come on Korra don't be like that….." Bolin says as Pabu starts squirming and jumps out of his arms into Korra's lap. He puts his hand on her shoulder. "You got this Korra, you always find a way, no matter what. That's why you're the avatar." He says. Korra shrugs his hand off her shoulder.

"Korra...Come on Pabu." Bolin says reaching for the fire ferret and is rewarded with an angry squeak. "Pabu…" He whimpers.

Mako puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's give… the avatar… her space." Bolin slumps his shoulders as he walks out the door. Mako turns back to Korra. "I know things aren't the best right know Korra, but we're a part of this team too and even if you give up on the world…we won't give up on you. You're our Avatar and that's all there is to it." He sighs as he walks to the door.

Lin grumbles. "This is exactly why I never had children. Teenagers ugh." She says to herself. "I wasn't suggesting that you try and do anything today. I just came here to keep you updated on the situation. And now you've been updated. I'm leaving." Lin stops as she turns the doorknob. She keeps her back turned. "Just get well… Avatar…Korra. We can't do this without you." Lin says sternly yet sincerely as she closes the door behind her.

Korra stares at the door with tears in her eyes. Naga and Pabu both curl up next to her. She didn't mean to yell at them. They just didn't get it. They couldn't. No one could teach her how to be an Avatar. She didn't have any past knowledge she could call upon for help. As far as she was concerned, she was alone in the world. None of them could understand what it was like to have the world literally on your shoulders. None of them could understand what she was going through.

Asami is tense as she pulls up to Korra's apartment. She'd stayed in bed all morning trying to clear her head and her heart. She also greeted the evidence of her womanhood that morning as well. She was beyond emotional and didn't want to arrive at Korra's too flustered. That dream felt so real that it scared her. She wanted Korra last night….like really wanted her. It felt so real that she wondered if the Avatar had made a special visit to the spirit world just for her. It wasn't outside the realm of Korra's abilities, but it was also a stretch since she doubted Korra was interested in her that way. Needless to say, the kiss issue was definitely going to be on hold for a while….at least until her cycle was over anyway.

She takes in a deep breath and puts on her best 'I'm not worried about anything smile'. Mako is scratching his head talking to Lin outside the apartment.

"Oh hey Asami." He says by way of greeting.

"What's going on guys?" She asks.

Lin speaks up. "We're leaving maybe you can talk some sense into her." The police chief says sounding extremely irritated and disappointed.

"Huh?" Asami says genuinely confused watching them get into Lin's police car and drive off.

She swallows hard and takes a deep breath as she opens the door hearing Korra shout. "What's your problem? I said LEAVE!" The distraught avatar shouts.

"Korra…." Asami says softly.

The caramel woman takes a deep breath as she looks up seeing Asami peek her head in the door.

Asami pulls a handkerchief from her pocket and waves it. "I come in peace." She says with a smile as she walks toward Korra. "Is…everything okay? The guys seemed pretty worried."

Korra stares down at Pabu who's now curled up in her lap. She releases a heavy sigh as Asami sits across from her.

The raven haired beauty chews on her lips looking around the room. They sit silently for a while. Asami tries to think of something else to talk about since Korra hasn't answered her yet.

"So….I had a pretty long day yesterday. It turns out that the CEO of Cabbage Corp is…" Asami is interrupted.

Korra's voice is low and full of sorrow. "They just don't get it." Her voice is barely a whisper. "They could never understand. I'm just one person and I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting. It hasn't done any good. I've only made things worse. It's all I've ever done. I don't know what else to do."

Asami takes a deep breath seeing how depressed her friend is. She reaches out placing her hand on Korra's knee.

"Korra…"

Two beautiful aqua orbs look up at her desperate for understanding. "What am I supposed to do?" Korra asks.

Asami is frozen her mouth slightly agape. Her heart is threatening to break through her chest it's beating so hard. She swallows hard. Gazing into the eternal deep that was Korra's eyes; Asami takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She slowly licks her lips as she opens her jade green orbs. Asami sighs softly patting Korra's knee. "Come on. Let's get out of here." She stands up.

"Huh?" Korra asks completely confused as Asami pushes her wheelchair out the front door. "Wait, what, where are we going?"

Asami pulls the handkerchief out of her pocket and drops it into Korra's lap. "Put this on." She says as Korra tries to pull it from Pabu's grasp. Naga follows them out and sits next to Korra's chair while Asami closes the front door.

"Where's your key?" Asami asks.

Korra furrows her brow.

"It's a new door right? Give me the key so I can lock it." Asami says holding out her hand.

"Oh….they're inside on the table." Korra says as Asami grabs them and locks the door.

"Asami, what's this about?" The young avatar asks as Asami puts her chair into the specialized car seat.

"No questions, just cover your eyes."

Naga follows behind them as they drive through the city. They are quiet for most of the ride. Korra sighs. "Asami…"

"Shhh..." The raven haired beauty says. "We're almost there."

The car comes to a stop. Korra can hear people laughing and kids shouting. She reaches up to take the blindfold from her eyes. Asami slaps her hands. "Not yet. Just hold on." She says as she rolls the wheelchair from the car. Korra sighs still holding her head down. Pabu jumps from her lap and runs off. She can hear Naga barking in the distance.

Asami stops the wheel chair and looks around with a smile putting her hands on her hips. She walks to the side of Korra's chair. "Alright, you can take it off now." She says.

Korra takes a deep breath as she looks out onto Republic City Park. There are kids and spirits everywhere, playing and laughing together. A family sits picnicking with some fox spirits. Pabu sits with them as one of the spirits hands him some jerky. Naga chases a catbear spirit up a vine.

A woman with a baby points to Korra. "Look kids, it's the avatar." She says happily as she gets ups with a little baby in her arms. Four kids run over to them.

One of them pulls on Asami's hand. "Come play with us!" He shouts as his siblings push Korra's wheelchair.

"Hey wait…" Korra almost shouts as the little 12 year old runs at full speed. Korra holds on to the arms of the chair.

He stops in front of his mom. "Look Mom! It's really her!" He says now sitting in front of her wheelchair.

The woman leans over and takes Korra's hand. "Thank you avatar. If it weren't for you, my family wouldn't be here today. My son Jook was a part of the equalist movement. If you hadn't exposed their leader, who knows what would have happened. Thank you." The woman says sincerely looking into the Korra's eyes. "This is my daughter." She says putting the baby into her arms. "I named her after the person who saved our city and brought my family back together."

The young avatar looks down at the smiling baby as the little one grabs her nose. "Korra…" She whispers as a tear falls from her eye. She can't help but smile as the baby laughs holding Korra's face between her little hands trying to put her nose into her mouth.

Asami sighs watching her hold her in her arms. That smile said it all.

"Okay now Korra that's enough sweetie, the avatar needs that so she can keep helping the world." The woman says taking the baby from her arms as the little girl pulls on Korra's hair.

Korra looks over to see four kids and three spirits in a dog pile on top of Asami. She smirks with a new light in her eyes as her friend crawls over to her with two kids attached to her legs. Their eyes lock. Asami smiles at her, then quickly averts them feeling her heart beating a little faster remembering that look from her dream. She sighs as the kids finally let go of her legs.

Asami walks over and stands next to her chair. One of the kids brings a piece of paper and asks for Korra's autograph which she gives happily. Korra sighs watching the kid run off to show his friends who quickly begin high 5-ing him.

"This is what you're here for Korra. This is what you're fighting for. I don't know what it is to be an avatar, but I know you're a great one." Asami says as Korra takes her hand.

"Thanks Asami." She says with a slightly hopeful smile.

They decide to stay at the park for a while and enjoy the day. Every once in a while Asami catches herself staring at Korra then looking away when she gets spotted.

Korra also couldn't help watching Asami. Her friend had shown her a new world today. Korra laughs watching one of the spirits chew on Asami's hair while she played patty cake with a little girl. 'So beautiful.' Korra says to herself as Asami green eyes meet hers for a moment. Her heart flutters unable to look away. Something deep within the young avatar began to stir. A powerful pulse in her heart. She didn't just see Asami anymore...the woman's curves suddenly began to remind her of the ocean's waves...alluringly beautiful and intoxicating. Korra gives her head a quick shake as Asami walks over to check on her.

Evening came quickly, they would have stayed all night, if the mother didn't need to get her kids to bed.

The ride back to Korra's place is filled with blushing, jokes and laughter. "I really needed this today." Korra says as she looks out the window. "I didn't know there were people like that in this city."

Asami parks in front of the apartment. "Yeah well you'd be surprised what you can find if you get outside once in a while." Asami says matter of factly as she rolls Korra to the door and into the apartment.

"This was really fun." She says as the caramel skinned beauty looks up at her. Korra suddenly looks away nervously. Asami looks around and takes a deep breath. "Uuuh, well, I guess I'll just get going then." Asami says trying to back out of the door.

She rolls her eyes hating her period at the moment because she couldn't stop what came out of her mouth next. After watching Korra all day she couldn't help herself. "Un..less you…need me to stay." She says biting her bottom lip.

Korra keeps her head down embarrassed. "I….I didn't sleep very well….last night."

Asami's eyes widen. It was what she wanted, but now that Korra actually said it, the woman began losing her nerve. "Oh…o…okay." Asami says clearing her throat. "Soooo, you want me to stay?"

Korra swallows hard and nods her head. She finally looks up apprehensively. "Is…that okay?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "Yeah, sure, of course…" They both avert their eyes. "I guess...I'll just head on up then." Asami says looking at the floor.

"Yeah okay." Korra says nervously.

Uuh Korra…" The raven haired beauty asks as Korra looks up at her. "Are you gonna head up first?"

The young avatar furrows her brow. "Huh?" Asami smiles and points to her wheelchair. "Oh…right…sorry." She says moving away from the stair case.

* * *

 

**15 minutes later…**

'Alright Asami, be cool. Everything is fine. Just like before. You're just going to lay with her….(her eyes become lidded) let her wrap her arms around me. Mmm, she's so warm…(she shakes her head) Just going to help her sleep, that's it just sleep, nothing else. This is real life. Not a dream, not a dream. You can do this. You're helping Korra.' She says to herself.

Korra is in bed taking slow deep breaths. 'There's nothing to be nervous about. It's just Asami. It's fine. She's just…just being a great friend…this is what friends do...' She says to herself as the bathroom door opens.

Asami has on a black silk night gown that's practically sheer and without make-up she was even more stunning. Korra stares for a moment then immediately looks away as she gets into bed with her. Asami lies down and holds her arms out. She takes a deep breath. "Just like old times right?" Asami says with a soft giggle.

Korra swallows and fake laughs as she lies in her arms putting her head on her chest. "Yeah."

Asami closes her eyes, knowing that her heart is beating at least 80 mph.

"You okay Asami?" Korra asks unsure if it's her heart or Asami's that's beating so fast.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just … just settling down from playing in the park earlier that's all." She says totally making an excuse.

"Yeah, same here." Korra says. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

Asami takes a few deep breaths finally starting to calm down. "Yeah it was fun wasn't it."

Korra pulls her in a little closer. Asami closes her eyes. "Asami, how did you know about those people being there?" The young avatar asks as she closes her eyes listening to Asami's heart beat.

"Oh, I passed them on my way over here this morning. They were so happy. I knew it was because of you." Asami says softly laying her arm on Korra's back. She feels her friend tremble. "You okay?"

The young avatar wipes her eyes and sniffs. "I'm great." She holds her friend a little tighter. "I'm just glad I have someone like you in my life." She sighs. "Thank you for being here for me."

Asami half smiles. "Yeah…that's what friends are for right?"

Korra releases a heavy sigh. For some reason she didn't like the sound of that word. Friend.

Tonight felt different. She snuggles into the crook of Asami's neck and hears a soft giggle. "Sorry." She whispers nudging her with her nose.

"It's okay." Asami whispers.

Korra takes in a deep breath the scent of jasmine filling her nose as her lips brush against Asami neck. Her friend moans softly. The young avatar gulps feeling a powerful ache beneath her waist just from the sound of it.

Asami breathes out through her mouth clinching her jaw. This was absolute torture. 'Just friends….just friends….just friends.' She repeats over and over in her mind. She needed to get her mind off of what her body was telling her. "So what was going on with you guys earlier?"

Korra sighs and doesn't answer right away. She really didn't want to think about the world's problems right at that moment. She just wanted to enjoy being in Asami's arms. "Can...can we talk about it later?"

Asami glances down at her. "Okay."

Korra whispers against her neck. "Goodnight Asami."

She gulps. "Goodnight."

The two women eventually fall off to sleep. Asami found herself in the deepest sleep she'd ever experienced in her entire life almost like she was in tranced, not realizing how tired she was. Korra on the other hand was out like a light thanks to having Asami's body to cuddle against. She hadn't realized how much she missed her.

Their bodies move unconsciously throughout the night as their co-mingled dreams play out in their minds.

Deep breaths and heavy sighs fill the room.

"Mmm...So good…" Korra sighs against Asami's neck as she lies between her legs.

"Don't….stop…." Asami whispers running her fingers through Korra's silky smooth hair as their bodies move against each other.

"Asa-mi….." Korra says breathily. ".I..need…you….."

The raven haired beauty pushes her head back further into the pillow as she moans. "Yours….mmm…I'm….yours…." She says unconsciously wrapping her legs around the avatar's waist as Korra grabs her thighs firmly.

Their bodies tremble throughout the night.

The doorbell rings. Asami awakens slowly opening her eyes and sighing heavily. She looks down and her eyes widen seeing Korra snuggled against her exposed breasts. She swallows hard seeing Naga sitting next to the bed panting staring at them. Asami gulps pushing the polar bear dog's head away as the door bell rings again. She maneuvers out of Korra's arms. Her clothes are on in a flash. She stops at the bedroom door and takes a deep breath.

Korra mumbles and giggles as she turns over and lies on her back.

Asami rolls her eyes and walks back over to the bed. She stands there biting her bottom lip as the doorbell rings again. She stares at Korra with lidded eyes. The feelings from that dream still heavy on her mind. Asami tucks her hair behind her ear, leans down and gently brushes her lips against Korra's then walks out of the room slowly closing the door behind her.

"Oh hello dear." Katara says.

"Hey Gran Gran, gotta go." Asami says practically running past the old waterbender.

"Asami…" Katara says calling out to her. "Korra is having physical therapy tomorrow at Republic General. Why don't you stop by, I'm sure she would appreciate it."

Asami smiles and nods as she drives away.

Korra opens her eyes and sighs bringing her fingers to her lips. She'd felt that kiss. The dream she had last night was hotter than usual, but she knew the difference. Asami Sato had kissed her this morning.

Katara makes her way upstairs and into Korra's bedroom. "How are we feeling today Korra?" She asks as she shoes Naga away and pulls up a chair next to the bed.

The young avatar just stares at her with a smile on her face.

**TBC…**

 


	4. Reaping and Sowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R
> 
> Musical Inspiration: Kissing You by Des'ree.

* * *

 

X

"I kissed her." Asami says under her breath.

She drives home taking deep breaths through her nose as she focuses on the road. "I kissed Korra." She blinks rapidly and swallows hard. "I… actually kissed her."

Twenty minutes later she sits in front of her apartment with her eyes closed unable to get the thought from her mind, breathing deeply. After a few minutes she gets out of her car and makes her way up the stairs and into her apartment.

She closes the door and leans her back against it, with her head down and her eyes closed as she chews on her lips trying not to panic. She takes slow deep breathes then pushes off the door. Fear, anger, and confusion grip her as she contemplates what she had just done.

She'd kissed Korra that was all there was to it. Part of her wanted to make an excuse that her hormone induced dream had prompted the overture, but she knew in her heart that it was more than that. She just wasn't ready to say it yet.

"Why did I kiss her? So stupid! UH! She doesn't even know she kissed me! What's wrong me! Why would she even be interested me? We're both women!" Sighing. "I'm supposed to be her friend…." She silently admonishes herself with lidded eyes as she remembers the softness of the avatar's lips against hers.

Asami had always been so in control of her actions that she couldn't understand how she let herself go like that. "It was just a stupid dream!" She says as she raises her voice allowing a few tears to fall. She shakes her head.

But she did understand. It was because it was Korra. The year she'd spent with the beautiful caramel skinned waterbender had slowly but surely gotten her attention. She was a business woman after all, it was normal that she be attracted to power and the avatar was the pinnacle of power. It was really only a matter of time whether she realized it or not. There was an invisible pull between the two of them that had been developing since they first encountered one another.

Asami had developed feelings for Korra and it scared her, mostly because she believed there was no way they could be reciprocated. How can you have a relationship with someone and they not even know about it. She didn't want to think about how immature she was acting. Just because Korra said her name a few times in her dreams didn't mean that the avatar felt anything other than friendship toward her.

This was quite the dilemma for Asami. She was 20 years old and up to this point she had never been attracted to a woman before, not sexually anyway. The green eyed beauty knew she wasn't lar because she was still attracted to men but if her dreams were any indication Korra was definitely the exception.

So Asami did what she could to clear her head. She showers, changes clothes, and heads off to the office.

* * *

 

Korra was on cloud nine after her session with Katara. The two most awesome members of the southern water tribe sit down to enjoy a late lunch.

"Come on Gran Gran, I'm serious. What do I do?" She asks almost pleading with her mentor. Korra had shared with her what happened yesterday and this morning.

"Well the first thing you need to do is apologize to Lin and your other friends." The old waterbender says as she sips her tea.

"Uhhhhh, not this again. Gran Gran, if it weren't for that last treatment you gave me…."

Katara sips her tea. "Korra, no matter how much you try and deny it, those are your true feelings. You were angry, but you shouldn't take it out on the people who care about you. Cutting off your emotions won't heal what you've been through. It only breeds more anger."

"It's high time you stop suppressing your feelings." Katara says cupping the young avatar's cheek to get some eye contact. "I know sometimes it hurts to hope; it hurts even more to care. But you can't stop caring."

Korra sighs and slumps down in her wheel chair.

"It's the same with your friend Asami."

The young avatar locks eyes with her. "I'll apologize, I promise, but I don't understand. Asami's the one person that I'm not holding myself back from. We're friends." She sighs and looks down into her lap. "I mean…she…there's just something different about her lately." A small smile comes to her lips as she thinks of her. "She's… different."

Katara speaks up. "She's different because you're attracted to her."

Korra sits up straight in her chair meeting Katara's warm blue eyes. Their eyes are locked for a full minute until the young avatar looks away.

The old waterbender just smiles softly. "You did say that she kissed you this morning, right. And you've been dreaming about her for quite some time as well. I don't blame you. She's a beautiful woman."

Korra's eyes widen. "W-w-what, I never said I was…."

Katara has another sip of tea. "You forget I've known you since your last incarnation Korra. You've always talked in your sleep, especially when it comes to the one you lo…."

"I'm not Aang, Gran Gran. I wish I was, but I'm not, so stop comparing me to him, okay." Korra sighs then stares over into the fireplace. "If he was here I'm sure he'd know how to stop all this fighting, but he's not. It's just me…just me." Her eyes stare off into the distance remembering Zaheer's words.

"The last Avatar….. (Korra pauses remembering the pain of that poison in her body) They wanted chaos Gran Gran….and I, I was willing to give it to them….I was willing to kill them. No, I wanted to kill them when they threatened the air nation…when…I thought they killed my father. (Korra sighs putting her head down) That's not what an avatar is supposed to do. I became just like them. Monsters. (she takes a deep breath) They're never going to stop Gran Gran, no matter what I do. I'm no different from them and yet people expect me to be the one to stop them, but it won't stop. The people of this world don't want peace. They want chaos and poll numbers, and…." Korra blinks rapidly as Katara's warm wrinkled hand lifts her chin. Their eyes meet.

"The Avatar must be compassionate towards all people, and the only way to do that is to live with them. The Avatar must experience sadness, anger, joy, happiness, and…Love. By feeling all these emotions, it helps you understand how precious human life is, so you will do anything to protect it. That's what Aang told me that Avatar Yangchen once told him in a dream." Katara puts their foreheads together as a few tears streak down Korra's cheek. "It's alright to let yourself feel Korra. You are not made of stone. This is what life is all about. You're not like them. You have compassion."

Korra closes her eyes and sighs. "Gran Gran…what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to fix this. Everyone expects me to restore balance. I can barely keep my own balance right now."

Katara leans back in her chair. "Don't worry about that right now. The answers will come. Let Tenzin, Bumi, Kya and the rest of your friends handle things for a while. You just need to focus on your recovery." She has another sip of tea. "And speaking of… let's talk about Asami…."

The caramel skinned avatar wipes her eyes and sits up with her head down slightly. She takes a deep breath and waits to hear what she has to say.

"Why don't you ask her out?" She says nonchalantly.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh…?" Korra asks looking away nervously. "I-I-I can't do something like that…I mean we're, she's my friend."

"And why not, you're already sleeping together aren't you?"

Korra's jaw hits the floor. "Gran Gran! Geez…it's it's not like that…we're…I mean she's just helping me sleep."

"Is that what you kids are calling it now-a-days?" Katara says with a small smile as Korra throws her head back in a panic almost ready to leap from her wheel chair.

"Ow…ow…ow…" Korra says as she adjusts her legs. The old waterbender watches her closely then covers her hands in glowing water.

"Deep breath." She says as the young avatar breathes in and out as the glowing water covers her legs. She closes her eyes breathing a sigh of relief.

"You'll be fine dear. The best thing you can do for the world right now is to be honest and tell Asami how you feel. You two are good friends. Things will work out alright. She cares for you; it'll be good for you to get a different perspective on things. Besides, I have a feeling that your feelings aren't the only thing you're suppressing. I think your friendship can help you in ways you haven't even considered yet." Katara says.

"But Gran…" She whimpers.

The old waterbender gets up from her chair. "That's enough of all that. Go get some rest; you'll need it tomorrow for therapy." She says making her way to the front door.

"Oh….and I believe Asami may be stopping by for your session. So make sure you do your best."

"Graaannn…." Korra manages to groan as the door closes. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

Her legs felt better but her chest began to ache with nervousness the more she thought of Asami.

She rolls over to the chair mover as the images from last night's dream flash through her mind. Korra sighs to herself as her chair moves up the stairs. She could still feel Asami's lips on hers. Her body trembles at the thought of it as she sits at the top of the stairs. The young avatar shakes her head again. 'Who am I kidding? She was probably just being nice.' She thinks to herself. Her eyes become lidded as she brings her index finger to her lips.

She takes a deep breath and rolls into her bedroom. Naga moves to the other side of the bed as Korra stares at the spot where she and Asami lay last night. 'It was probably just a dream anyway. You'd never be into me like that.' She says to herself as she easies into the bed.

"Huph…'like that'…what's that even mean?' Korra lies down on the oversized pillows and stares up at the ceiling. The images from last night's dream flow into her mind. Korra closes her eyes and sighs remembering how good it felt being in Asami's arms last night. She found herself curious about her dream though. She and Asami had done things she'd never thought of. Sure Korra had seen Septa and Rasa kiss and hold one another, but what she saw in her dream was way beyond kisses and heavy petting.

'Is that what it's like…for women?' She asks herself. Images of Asami begin to flood her mind to the point that her body rapidly heats up. Korra suddenly feels a powerful ache beneath her waist as a very specific moment is replayed behind her eyelids.

She gasps watching Asami slowly kissing a path down her torso. She takes a deep breath as Asami's lidded eyes lock onto hers as her mouth moves lower and lower.

Korra blinks rapidly and sighs heavily. It felt so real. She can already feel her center growing slick. Her chest tightens as she looks over to the side of the bed and sees Naga lying down with her head facing the window.

The longer she thought of Asami the hotter her body got. She couldn't resist anymore. Her body needed release badly. She closes her eyes as her hand snakes under the sheets. She's so wet, she almost can't believe it. Her legs tremble as she gently strokes herself with her index finger as she winces trying to keep her legs still. She takes a deep labored breath as she bites her bottom lip; the feel of Asami's hands gripping her thighs.

She sighs heavily unable to hold back the breathy moan that escapes her lips. Korra pushes her head back further into the pillow as she gently tries to bend her knees imagining Asami's mouth taking her in. "Ahh…mmm….ssss." She whispers almost through her teeth as she circles her clit with her index and middle fingers. She can feel Asami's hand caressing her torso. Korra's abs contract tightly as she rocks her hips into the bed trying unsuccessfully to keep her legs still.

"Oh…uuhh…A-sa….mi…" She whispers she can almost hear the woman moaning between her legs as the ache beneath her waist increases exponentially. Her breathing quickly becomes labored as her fingers move faster on her clit. She grabs the hair on the crown her head as her orgasm hits. "Ahhh…..MMM…..huuaah…fucc…." She moans trying to catch her breath. Her legs tremble and she closes her eyes feeling her whole body shiver. She grits her teeth as the pain in her thighs increase.

Korra takes slow deep breathes as a bead a sweat drips down her face and her body settles down. She opens her eyes and looks over to the window seeing that she hadn't disturbed Naga. She sighs and breaths in and out through her nose. Her stomach was still trembling. "Is that… what it's like?" She asks herself suddenly feeling guilty. Even though she was only fantasizing, now that the physical and spiritual worlds were joined she had to be careful on account of the avatar still being the link between the two worlds. She also had no idea where the images in her dreams had even come from or why they felt so strong when she thought of Asami. She was a virgin after all. She'd had fantasies about Mako but they were nothing like what she'd just experienced.

* * *

 

** Future Industries **

Asami sneezes as she reads over the documents Lau sent over for the merger. "Humph someone must be talking about me." She says still rubbing her nose. There was still a lot that needed to be done. This contract was really a huge stroke of luck for the company. She smiles to herself thinking about the fact that with this merger Future Industries would become the sole international supplier of consumer and military vehicles. She wished she could report the news to her father, but ever since he was incarcerated for supporting the equalist movement he'd become cold toward her, still believing that benders killed his wife, hating that his own daughter would dare support any bender even the avatar.

She furrows her brow seeing a few addendums in the contract that she hadn't noticed before. From what she read, there was a third party that would have access to 2% of the Cabbage Corp revenue. "Hum, this is odd." She dials her attendant. "Chelse, I need you to type up an amended contract and send it to Mr. Gan-Lan right away."

She hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath.

Korra and the kiss were still on her mind. Asami puts her head into her hands. She still couldn't believe what she had done. She rubs the bridge of her nose. "What the heck is wrong with me? Why'd I have to kiss her?" She sighs and puts her hand across her forehead as she closes her eyes. In her heart of hearts she knew the answer to that question. It was because she had feelings for Korra. Even sitting alone in her office, she couldn't admit it to herself.

She folds her arms on her desk puts her head down and closes her eyes.

Korra wakes up an hour later feeling very energetic and refreshed. Her legs don't hurt as much. She slowly opens her eyes and stares at an abstract painting on the wall. It reminded her of Asami on a motorcycle. The person on the bike didn't have a face but she could imagine her friend smiling as she rode away.

She didn't think Katara's suggestion was a bad one, since the two women had hung out before. Korra also wasn't sure whether Asami had meant to kiss her or not. It was still possible that her friend was just being sweet this morning and she'd just taken it the wrong way. Korra sighs as she looks over at Naga. "What do ya think girl? Does Asami like me?" Naga's ears immediately perk up as she lifts her head and starts to pant happily.

The young avatar smiles as she lies back against the pillows. She can't help but giggle. "Me and Asami." Korra shakes her head and sighs. She covers her eyes with her forearm. "Geez…what would we even do. I have no idea what she likes besides cars and stuff." Korra suddenly has an idea. She sits up takes a few deep breaths and picks up the phone while she still has courage running through her.

Asami turns her head on her desk and stares at the phone as it rings. The office was closed for lunch and she didn't want to pick it up. After a few more rings she reluctantly grabs it and puts it against her ear and disguises her voice.

"Thank you for calling Future Industries. This is Asami Sato's Office. Miss Sato isn't available right now would you like to leave a message."

Korra swallows hard not recognizing Asami's voice. "Uhh, yeah, I mean yes. Can you… tell her that Korra called?"

Asami sits up and immediately begins fixing her hair. "Korra!" She practically shouts as she clears her throat. "Sorry…sorry about that. I, I close the office for lunch around this time." She takes a deep breath trying to compose herself. "What's…What's up?" She says very quickly.

The avatar blinks a few times as she stares at Naga. "Oh…umm." She suddenly can't think straight. "How's your day going?" Korra asks nervously as she closes her eyes.

"Its…good. I mean, you know, just lots of papers to look over." Asami says smiling to herself. "What about you?" She says finally relaxing enough to sit back in her seat. She's practically hugging the phone.

Korra sighs. "Oh…yeah, its…it's been good. Gran Gran really knows what she's doing. She helped me feel you…I mean geel….feel" She takes a deep breath trying to ignore her Freudian slip. "She helped me get my feelings under control. I was kinda harsh with everyone yesterday."

Asami is silent for a moment. "You… weren't harsh with me." She says alluringly before catching herself. "Uhh…I, I mean we…we had a lot of fun yesterday out at the…." She's suddenly frozen not knowing why she said it like that.

Korra finally opens her eyes and blurts out her reason for calling. "You wanna go out with me…I mean hang out….I mean do you wanna hang out." She's almost panting she's so nervous.

"Huh?" Asami asks almost in complete shock.

Korra is terrified. She's talking a mile a minute. "I'm….I'm…I'm sorry. You're totally busy. I shouldn't have asked. You know what, forget I said anything. I don't even know why I…."

"Yeah. Let's do it." Asami says as her heart tries to break free of her chest cavity. Korra had actually asked her out. She couldn't believe it. Of course she knew in the back of her mind that Korra wasn't asking her out on a date, but she couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks at the thought of it.

"Really?" The shocked avatar asks trying not to take panicked breathes finally managing to shut herself up.

"Yeah. When…do you want to meet?" Asami asks trying her best not to sound too excited as she clutches her chest.

"Oh…uhh, are you doing anything… tonight?" Korra ask as she stares holes into the floor completely astonished.

Asami quickly pushes some papers out of the way to look at her schedule for the day. She starts panicking unable to find her calendar. "Hold on okay, don't go anywhere." She says as she puts the phone down and runs out of her office to her assistant's desk.

Korra can hear Asami in the background. 'Crap….Geez….really Chelse….Ugh! Oh wait here it is….'

Korra giggles as Asami gets back on the phone sounding very smooth. "Hey, sorry about that. Is 7:30 okay?" Asami says as she catches her breath.

"Yeah, that's...that's perfect." Korra says.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Asami says.

"Great." Korra replies.

"Great." Asami says.

Korra takes a deep breath as her stomach tightens. "Yeah."

"Yeah." They both start to laugh.

Asami smiles into the phone and takes a deep breath.

Korra looks around her room not wanting to put the phone down.

"Korra."

"Yeah."

Asami laughs. "I'm, I'm gonna go…okay."

"Oh yeah…yeah I need to go too." Korra scratches her neck and gulps. "So, I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah, see you tonight." Asami says still holding the phone. "….Bye."

Korra sighs. "Bye." She holds her breath for a second. "Bye."

Asami smiles and laughs. "Bye." Then she slowly puts the phone on the hook.

Korra sits in bed with wide large eyes in complete disbelief. She was actually about to go out with Asami. Though she knew in the back of her mind that it wasn't a date, she couldn't help but blush thinking that it felt like one.

Asami sat back in her chair and sighed. She didn't know what was happening but she liked it. As soon as her assistant got back to the office she made sure to cover all of her bases and head out the door so she could get ready to hang out with Korra.

Asami was surprised at how fast she got home. It was usually a 30 minute drive, but today the trip only took 12 minutes.

She's goes through her closet pulling out dresses and suits. Then remembers that Korra didn't actually tell her where they would be going. Asami plops down on the bed and stares at the phone. Nervousness taking over. She needed to call to find out.

The longer she stares at the phone, the more she realizes that she has a serious problem. She closes her eyes and puts her head down. "What the heck am I doing? This isn't a date Asami. This is your best friend asking you to hang out. That's it." She shakes her head. "Get it together Sato. It's just Korra. It'll be fine." She says to herself as she walks to her closet and pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button down shirt with a v-neck and frill down the center. She grabs a black jacket off her coat rack then checks herself out in the mirror. She gives the jacket a quick tug as she stares into her eyes. "We're just hanging out."

Korra heart sounds like a jackhammer as she waits for Asami to arrive. She almost gets a headache she's so anxious. The young avatar is doing her best to keep her mind clear, but she couldn't help the various scenarios that were playing out in her head. Korra began hoping that Asami would kiss her, only this time she would be awake and happily receive it.

* * *

 

** The date that wasn't a date… **

The doorbell finally rings. Korra takes a deep breath as she opens it.

Both of them stare at one another for a moment.

Asami almost goes weak in the knees seeing Korra smiling up at her. The beautiful caramel skinned avatar had on a uniquely designed sleeveless blue shirt that accentuated her arms and a deceptively ample chest. "Hey right on time, come on in." Korra says not trying to hide her excitement. "Did… you have a good day?" She asks trying her best to stay cool as she rolls into the living room.

Asami swallows hard finding it difficult to concentrate suddenly. Korra's scent, the way she felt, her voice, and even her taste were all very well documented in Asami's mind now thanks to the little wet dream she had while they laid together last night. "Yeah….yeah it was great actually. I got a lot more done today than I expected. I was…pretty motivated." She nervously tucks her hair behind her ear as she sits in one of the recliners across from Korra.

The two are quiet for a minute looking everywhere but at each other. Asami was quite literally afraid of the silence at this point, because her mind was already coming up with positions to put Korra's wheelchair in.

"Oh hey, how's the new door." She says with relief in her voice as she looks at the front door.

"It's great. Oh, here." Korra says reaching into her pocket. "They made a spare key. I mean it is your place right." The avatar looks into her eyes as she puts the key in her hand. "It'd be kind of weird if you couldn't get in here when you wanted to."

Asami gazes at Korra for a moment. "Yeeeeaaah." The green eyed woman gives her head a quick shakes as her mind heard Korra's words in a completely different context. "Uh hey Korra, why don't we… get out of here huh?"

Korra has to refocus as well she was entranced with how good Asami looked that she'd almost forgotten about her plans. "Yeah, there's this place I've wanted to go for a while. I thought you'd like it to."

Asami is up in a flash holding the door open for Korra.

"Thanks." Korra says apprehensively. The raven haired beauty helps her into the specially created passenger seat.

"So where are we headed?" Asami asks.

Korra takes a deep breath. She'd totally forgotten about the fact that she wasn't going to be the one driving. The young avatar wanted their destination to be a surprise. Korra half smiles and looks away. "Oh…right. "Okay…um, just go up to the….

Asami sensed her apprehension. "Hey I have an idea. You know where we're going right?" Asami gets out of the car and opens the trunk pulling out two long ropes. Then she goes back to the apartment and opens the door. Naga is right there waiting happily thinking that her two favorite people had just returned home from their trip already. "Come on Naga." Asami says tying the two ropes to her saddle and the other two to the cargo hooks on her car.

Then she gets back into the car with a smile. "I drove last time. I think I deserve a night off."

Korra just stares at Asami with an amazed look on her face. Asami turns to face the road then puts her elbow on the door.

Korra sighs happily then grabs the two ropes. "Okay Naga, let's go girl." The polar bear dog takes off pulling the car behind her.

Asami didn't mind one bit, she had an extended view of Korra's arms at work and she loved every second of it.

"So Gran Gran says that my physical therapy is going well. I should be able to start walking in a couple weeks." Korra says as she glances over at Asami.

"Really, that's great! I knew you were a fast healer but that's incredible." Asami turns to her with a sad yet alluring sigh. "I think…. I might miss pushing you around though."

Korra turns to her and with the smirk that makes Asami melt. "Really…" Before Korra knows it Asami's soft lidded jade green eyes are locked on her. The nervous young woman takes a deep breath and smiles as she focuses on the road. "What is it?" She asks Asami.

"Huh?" Asami says not realizing what she's doing. All she wanted to do was touch Korra's arms. 'Mmm.' She thinks to herself.

Korra sighs feeling self conscious. "Is… there something wrong?"

Asami blinks rapidly and turns to look out the window. "Oh, uhh, sorry." She clears her throat. "You've just gotten better at driving, that's all."

Korra smiles. "Well I had a pretty good teacher, but I don't think driving Naga counts."

Asami chuckles. "Sure it does." She says as she tucks a strand of Korra's hair behind her ear. "This is the first time you haven't given me whiplash." Korra turns to her and Asami winks at her feeling much more comfortable having finally found the courage to touch her.

"Come on, I wasn't that bad." The avatar says.

"No…you weren't …That Bad.." Asami says sarcastically as she closes her eyes and lays her head against the headrest letting her hair blow in the wind.

Korra feels her chest ache as she watches her out of the corner of her eye.

They are quiet for a few minutes. Asami blinks a few times as she sits up and looks out the window. Korra smiles seeing her excitement.

Asami doesn't recognize the buildings but she knows what she's hearing. "Is that a….Z-1500 engine I'm hearing….and….and….a dual turbine accelerator." She turns to the avatar suddenly very excited. "Korra, where are we?"

The young avatar pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket and hands it to her. Asami stares at it then glares at Korra for a moment before snatching it out of her hand. "I so can't believe you right now." Asami says playfully as she covers her eyes.

Korra can't help sighing seeing how cute Asami is when she pouts. "Well you started it." She says with a light chuckle.

A few minutes later, the young woman is practically squirming in her seat hearing motorcycles revving their engines as Korra tells Naga to stop. She reaches up to take off the blind fold and feels Korra holding her hand. Asami shivers feeling the warmth and softness of her friend's hand. "Just a second." The young avatar says smoothly.

Korra manages to maneuver her chair from the car and go around to the passenger side. She opens the door for Asami then takes her hand again.

The pale skinned woman is smiling from ear to ear. She doesn't even need to take the blindfold off to know what's going on. She can hear everything clearly as the sounds get louder.

"Okay you can take it off now." Korra practically yells over the engines.

Asami throws her arms around Korra and hugs her tightly. The caramel beauty's azure eyes widen as she smiles hugging her back.

Asami pulls off the blindfold and begins cheering for the racers, who were skillfully traversing the spirit vines as they get around the track.

"Oh wow Korra, how did you find this place?" Asami asks in total awe.

"Well I'd been trying to get the spirit vines moved for a while. One day I heard these guys on their bikes and I followed them. It's pretty cool right." Korra says.

She's distracted as Asami yells out to one of the bikers. "Wooooooo! Nice Turn! Yeah!" She screams as she leans over the railing. Korra smiles and can't help letting her eyes travel up Asami's frame. The woman's jeans hugged her hips perfectly. She sighs forcing her eyes back to the track.

The two women subtly watch one another for an hour as they both try to focus on the race.

The bikers eventually take a break so Asami orders some food to keep herself from staring at Korra. "Hope you like fish dogs. It's like the only thing they have on the menu."

"Yeah sounds good." Korra says as they sit quietly across from one another. She gulps. "So…uuhh…this is a nice place huh."

Asami smiles up at her. "Yeah, it's great." She brings her fist to her mouth and clears her throat. "So, are you thinking of taking up riding…I mean once you're recovered."

Korra finally gives her some eye contact. "Oh, uhh, no. I just thought you might like to see this place, since you like cars and stuff."

Asami almost loses her breath realizing that Korra picked this place just for her. "Thanks." She says softly averting her eyes as the server drops off their food.

The young man puts the food on the table and stands there for a moment. So long in fact that Korra eventually looks up at him. "Is everything alright?" She asks him.

He just smiles and sighs. Then in a deep baritone voice he says. "You two are just really cute. My boyfriend and I came here on our first date too."

Both young women feel their stomachs tighten. Asami coughs almost choking on a French fry. Korra is speechless. "Uuuuh….we…uhhhh….I mean…" She stumbles out.

"It's alright sweetie. You can be yourself here. This is a lar-run business. We accept everyone here. Enjoy your meal. Let me know if I can get you two anything." He walks away toward the kitchen.

Korra apprehensively looks over at Asami with a frightened smile. The raven haired beauty just smiles back and focuses in on her plate.

The young avatar immediately picks up her fishdog and begins to eat. "Mmm….. good right?" She says nervously with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah." Asami says not knowing what else to say. Her chest began to hurt she's so tense. The man had said exactly what she was thinking. This felt like a date, but she knew Korra didn't see it that way.

They sit in a silent awkwardness as they eat. The man saw what both of them were too scared to see.

Korra finally looks over to Asami and begins to giggle.

"What?" Asami says finding the young avatar's eyes.

"You…you got a little something on your…." She says softly pointing at her.

Asami takes a deep embarrassed breath and wipes her lips with a napkin. "Thanks."

Korra giggles again.

Asami sighs then licks the corner of her lips. Korra is mesmorized. "Did I get it?" Asami asks as Korra smirks unable to look away. Asami's heart becomes a jackhammer against her chest. She looks away and sighs trying to get a grip on herself. "Did I...get it?"

Korra nods. "Yeah." Unable to take her eyes off of her breathtaking friend.

"Hey lovebirds." The tall man says. "Last race of the night is about to start you'd better get over there. You're not gonna want to miss it. Trust me." He says with a wink.

Asami gets up from her seat and walks over to Korra who's can't seem to stop giggling.

Now she's irritated. "Come on Korra, really? There was nothing on my face was there? You're just playing with me now aren't you."

Korra sighs nervously and holds her napkin up. Asami rolls her eyes and leans over closing her eyes. All Korra wanted to do in that moment was kiss her, but she was too scared. She just gently dabs Asami's cheek with her napkin as she opens her jade green eyes. Korra gulps as Asami examines her face and smiles. "Thanks."

"It's about to start ladies." The man yells from the track.

"Care to give me a little push?" Korra asks. Asami quickly gets behind her with a smile and pushes them to the track.

They are in awe as rainbow fireworks explode above the track lighting up the night sky. Down on the track seven female racers rev their motorbikes at the starting line. Both Korra and Asami lean against the rail to get a better view. The race begins.

Both women cheer the racers on. The announcer suddenly comes over the intercom. "We would like to thank Future Industries for the best racing bikes this side of the Fire Nation."

"Wooooo!" Asami yells lifting her hands. Korra follows suit and yells right along with her.

Their hands touch as they put them back on the rail. Green eyes meet blue. They both just smile and blush somehow managing to look back at the race track.

Korra swallows hard and breathes through puckered lips as she takes Asami's hand in hers.

The raven haired beauty gulps as she glances down at their hands. Korra looks away, pretending to be focused on the race as Asami gently squeezes her hand.

Asami sighs seeing Korra smile out of the corner of her eye.

The race ends and they continue holding hands. As they walk down a long corridor they see the waiter with a man a few inches shorter than him, pointing at them.

"Tell me that wasn't us 3 years ago Marko." He says waving at them. Asami holds her head down as Korra holds her hand a little tighter.

The ride back to Korra's place is uncomfortable. No longer holding hands neither of them knows what to say. Ironically they both had the same thoughts but they were too afraid to say anything.

Korra finally speaks up. The silence was driving her crazy. "So that was pretty fun huh." Forcing herself to speak.

Asami is surprised. "Yeah. Yeah it was great. I still can't believe we have so many great bikers in this city." She clears her throat. "The food wasn't bad either."

Korra gulps. "Yeah… I've never had fish dogs before. I mean I've had fish, just not prepared that way. They were…pretty good." She says trying to focus on the road.

Asami can't hold it in anymore. "That guy was pretty funny right. I mean…the two of us…together…that'd be…kind of weird right?" She says glancing at Korra then looking out the window. Truthfully she was glad it happened. It gave her the opportunity to gauge Korra's thoughts on the matter.

The young avatar stomach is a nervous mess it's so tight. "Yeah." She says laughing nervously. "I mean what would that even look like." She clears her throat. "Funny…right?" She says almost like she's asking Asami.

"Yeah." Asami sighs as she watches the buildings pass them by.

* * *

 

** Ten minutes later….. **

Asami stands in front of Korra on her doorstep. She's still nervous but not as much as she was earlier. "So…I had a great time tonight." She says with her hands cupped behind her back looking down at Korra.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for coming. I know it was short notice and everything." Korra says trying to calm the fire in her chest as she plays with her fingers.

Asami sighs as she gazes into her eyes. "Anytime." She says alluringly unable to control the deep wanting tone that escapes her lips.

Korra gulps then takes a deep breath as she holds the arms of the wheel chair and pushes herself up. "Korra, what are you doing?" Asami exclaims reaching out to help.

"It's okay. I got it." Korra says grabbing the threshold of the door. She sees Asami's worried expression. "Really it's alright. I do this in therapy too. I'm fine."

The caramel skinned beauty holds out her arms. Asami smiles as she apprehensively moves into her embrace hugging her. Korra closes her eyes catching the scent of jasmine in her hair. Asami takes in a deep breath soaking in Korra's warmth and the scent of a cool sea.

She pulls back slowly and kisses Korra softly on the cheek making the young avatar shiver. They gaze into one another's eyes.

Asami blinks rapidly catching herself. She was unconsciously moving her face in closer to Korra's. "Well, I'd better get going." She says with a sigh nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

Korra eases herself back into the chair. "Yeah." She says unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. She so wanted to kiss her, but was too scared.

Their eyes lock as Asami takes a step down the stairs. Korra suddenly speaks up. "You can…stay the night…if you want."

Asami swallows feeling her body tremble as she turns around. She takes a deep breath. She was still unsure of herself knowing that if she took Korra up on that, she probably wouldn't be able to control herself. "I…I'd better not. I….I….I have to be up early tomorrow…for work." It was an excuse but she had to tell her something.

Korra smiles sadly. "Oh okay."

"I should be free tomorrow night though." Asami says quickly. "Oh, and I'll see you at therapy right?"

Korra perks up. "Yeah, see you then."

"Okay." Asami says getting into her car watching Korra unlock the door. "Korra…" She says calling out to her. The young avatar turns around. Asami takes a deep breath as she looks into her eyes. "I really did have a great time tonight."

Korra smiles. "Me too."

"Girlfriends have to stick together right." Asami says remembering when she taught Korra how to drive. It was the first time she'd referred to her that way.

Korra looks down into her lap then smiles up at Asami as she sighs. "Yeah…Girlfriends." She says looking into her eyes then turning away.

Asami watches the door close then drives off with a look of determination on her face. She'd made up her mind. She was going to tell Korra how she felt tomorrow, no matter what.

**TBC….**

 


	5. Imagine me and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R
> 
> Musical Inspiration: Draw your Swords by Angus and Julie Stone. Song works more toward the second half of this chapter.

**X**

Korra felt lighter than air as she lay in bed that night. She couldn't help but sigh. Korra held her stomach as butterflies began to flutter within her, then quickly covered her face even though it was just her and Naga in the room. She was embarrassed at how giddy she felt unable to keep the blush from her cheeks as she thought of her 'girlfriend'.

"Me and Asami….ahhhhh! I can't believe that guy said that!" She shouts still giggling. Korra puts both her arms above her head and sighs rubbing her cheek where Asami had kissed her.

She takes a deep breath and stares at the abstract picture of the woman on the motorcycle. "Maybe Gran Gran is right…" Korra says to herself now actively picturing her and Asami on that bike together.

Korra rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she remembers gazing into Asami's emerald green eyes on her doorstep. "…I should've kissed her." She raspberry's herself. "Sure Mako's all doe-eyed and confused about his feelings and I jump right in, but Asami says hi and I choke…perfect. Way to go Korra."

She smiles still enjoying the scent of jasmine from Asami's hair on her pillow. "(sighing)….Man, she's so beautiful." Korra rolls over in bed and stares out the window. "Asami." She chuckles as she raises her eyebrows contemplatively. "You… wanna go out with me?" Korra raises the pitch of her voice slightly trying to mimmick her friend. "Like on a date, Korra?" The avatar puts on a cool expression. "Yeah, a date."

Korra rolls onto her back and sighs putting her arm on her forehead as she closes her eyes. "Me and Asami."

Asami can't seem to get the smile from her face as she lies down to sleep staring at the ceiling.

"Korra." She says with a breathy sigh. "I…. like you. Korra, I like you. No. I like you Korra. No that's not it. Avatar… Korra, I would be… honored…." She laughs to herself rolling her eyes. "Geez I'm such a spaz." Asami says feeling her heart beating a little faster. "Ugh…What's she gonna think? I mean, she didn't exactly deny it when that guy said we were together…(sighing)" A soft smile comes to her face. "Me and Korra…(sighing heavily, closing her eyes and shaking her head)…Asami Sato, CEO, Professional Driver, and Girlfriend…of the Avatar. Ha…right, maybe in my dreams."

Two hours later the phone rings.

"Hello…yes, this is Asami. Oh no. Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Call the district attorney's office and have three messengers meet me at the office." She hangs up the phone and heads out the door.

**The next day at Republic General….**

12:30 pm

Korra anxiously watches the clock as she holds the balance bars. Asami was late.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Guo asks to her.

"Huh…Oh… yeah." The young avatar says with a sigh.

Korra closes her eyes as the doctor metal bends 8 needles that pierce her legs.

"Alright Korra, hands to your side." The doctor says as Korra slowly takes her hands from the bars. "Okay now, nice and slow. Just one step at a time."

Mako and Bolin have their eyes trained on her. Korra takes a deep breath and focuses on the Earth Kingdom symbol on the wall.

She lifts her left leg first, as she pictures Asami standing in front of her. There isn't just pain shooting through her legs. Her heart ached wondering where her friend was. She winces as she puts her leg down.

"Come on Korra, you got this." Mako says trying to encourage her. He'd been watching her intently since they first picked her up that morning. There was something different about her.

Korra grits her teeth as she lifts her right leg. A single tear streaks down her face. She felt weak as her legs buckle. In a flash Mako has his hands on Korra's hips, their faces just inches from one another. Korra holds onto the balance bars staring into his eyes. He feels a chill cover his body.

She smirks and takes a deep breath. "Thanks." Korra says.

"No… problem." The young fire bender says still holding her up unable to look away from her suddenly. There was a gleam in her eyes. He didn't know what it was, but he found his heart beating a little faster. It was like he was seeing her for the first time.

Korra moves her hand to his shoulder to get her balance.

Mako freaks out and quickly backs away practically dropping Korra to her knees.

"Korra!" Dr. Guo shouts as he uses the needles to hold her up.

Mako is in a panic trying to help her up, for some reason his mind had flashed back to when Korra first kissed him outside the Pro-bending Stadium. "Sorry….I'm sorry."

Korra winces as she pulls herself up on the balance bars as sweat drips from her forehead. "Are you alright Avatar Korra?" The doctor asks. She nods.

Mako covers his mouth and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry Korra. I…I…I didn't mean to." He says

"It's okay." She says as she checks the clock on the wall, blinks a few times then averts her eyes. "She said she'd be here." Korra says under her breath.

"Huh." Bolin asks.

"It's nothing." The young avatar says as she turns around holding the balance bars.

Mako swallows hard as he moves toward the door. "Hey, I'm...I'm gonna step outside for a sec okay?"

They all nod.

He walks outside rubbing the back of his neck. "What the heck was that? There's no way I'm still into her….no way." He says to himself.

Bolin walks outside. "You okay bro? What happened in there?"

"It's nothing, just thought…thought I saw something that's all." Mako says apprehensively

"Oooookay." Bolin says as he walks back into the office. Mako walks in behind him and posts up against the wall with his arms crossed. He watches Korra make her way back on the balance bars.

An hour and a half later her session is finished.

"Great job today Korra." Bolin says cheerfully. Korra half smiles and looks out the car window. Bolin sighs and bites his top lip unable to take the awkwardness seeping through air. "Sooo, Mako we still on for Narook's Noodles tonight?" He asks apprehensively. "Mako…Maaaaako?"

"Huh?"

"Narook's tonight right." Bolin says.

"Oh, yeah, yeah sure." Mako says as he glances at Korra out the corner of his eye then focuses on the road.

Bolin is officially fed up. "Hey Korra you wanna ….."

"No." Both Korra and Mako say quickly but firmly staring at one another for a moment, until Mako averts his eyes.

"No thanks Bolin. I'm…kinda tired. I think I wanna take it easy today, but maybe next time." Korra says now smiling at Bolin in an effort to comfort him.

He sighs and nods. "Okay next time. I'll buy the first round of cactus juice."

15 minutes later they arrive at Korra's place and Mako helps her inside. "Hey Korra. I…uhh, I'm sorry about…what happened back there. I don't really know…." He says as she scratches his head and stares at the ground.

She sighs. "It's okay Mako. Thanks for…" Korra pauses for a minute and remembers what Gran Gran told her. "for…being here for me. I'm sorry for yelling at you guys the other day. You didn't deserve that."

Mako furrows his brow finally giving her some eye contact. He immediately starts blushing. "It's it's…it's alright. We…shouldn't have pushed you."

Korra half smiles at him. "Thanks. I'm…gonna get some rest okay."

"Yeah...okay. Catch you later?" He asks with a nervous smile. She nods and closes the door.

Bolin notices his brother's red face as he gets back into the car. "Sooo….is somebody thinking about an old flame…huh…huuuuuuh."

"Drop it bro. It's nothing." Mako says defensively as he drives off.

**X**

Korra gets upstairs and lies down in bed. Asami was the only one on her mind. "She must be busy today." She says to herself. "Yeah, she's just busy, there's no way she'd bail on me." Korra sighs, she really was looking forward to seeing her at therapy. She was intent on putting in extra effort to show Asami how fast she was recovering. Instead she ended up feeling weak and helpless missing her the whole time. "I should call and see how she's doing." Korra says as she stares at the phone.

Her heart beat picks up as she holds the receiver to her face clearing her throat as the phone rang. "Hello, this is Future industries, may I place you on hold for a moment, thank you."

"Asa-…mi" Korra manages to get out as the hold signal starts. She takes a deep breath unconsciously twisting the phone cord with her finger. Three minutes goes by. She swallows hard and sits up against the head board.

"I guess they really are busy today." Korra says.

"Thank you for holding. How may I help you?" The assistant says.

"Oh…hey…yeah. Can I speak to Asami…I..I mean Miss Sato." Korra asks.

"May I ask whose calling?" She asks quickly.

"Uhh, Korra."

"Avatar… Korra?" The assistant asks.

Korra furrows her brow. "Yyyeah?"

"Yes. Miss Sato left a message for you. And I quote. "Korra I'm super sorry for missing you at therapy today. I'm sure you did great and I look forward to hearing about it. I'll be in meetings all day but will call you as soon as I get a free minute."

"Oh…oookay…I," Korra is interrupted.

"There is more miss." The woman clears her throat. "I may need a rain cheek for tonight…oh sorry…rain check. I hope that's okay. There's something I really need to talk to you about. It's just girl stuff, but girl stuff is important too. Talk to you soon. Asami Sato. That's the complete message miss, would you like to leave a return message?"

Korra blinks rapidly with a concerned expression on her face.

"Miss?" The assistant asks.

"Huh,…oh, uh, yeah. I guess, ummm, tell her..." Korra stares into her lap with a slightly disappointed expression on her face. At least Asami had left her a message, but what if she hadn't decided to call. Now she had to deal with not seeing her at all today. "That I'll see her later? Is that okay?"

"Yes miss. Let me read that back to you. I'll see you later. Is that okay? Avatar Korra."

Korra scratches her head. "Yeah, that's okay, I guess."

"No miss that's your message. Is that all you wish to say to Miss Sato?" The assistant says quickly.

Of course it wasn't. She wanted to say that she missed her and to tell her how beautiful she is, and how horrible her session was without her there today. "No mam, that's all." Korra manages to get out.

"Will there be anything else Avatar Korra? Miss Sato left instructions to send over whatever you may need in her absence."

The young avatar takes a deep breath. All she wanted was Asami. "Thanks mam. That's all."

"My name is Chelse. Just call the office if you need anything. Have a good day." She says then hangs up the phone.

Korra puts the phone down on her lap as she stares despondently at the floor. She takes a deep breath and puts the receiver on the hook. "Of course she's busy; she has a whole company to run. She can't spend all of her time with me but I wonder what she wants to talk about."

**Future Industries Airship**

Asami paces back and forth. "I hope she got my message. This is so not how I thought this day was going to go." She says to herself as she stops to observe an utterly depressed Lau.

His shoulders rise and fall as he stares blankly at a small box in hands. He swallows hard as a tear rolls down his cheek. "I'm really sorry about all this Miss Sato."

"No, no Lau, there's nothing to apologize for, we are business partners after all, this affects all of us." She sits next to him and places her hand on his shoulder. "He…was a good man and I'm glad I got to know him." Asami says as Lau bursts into tears, his body trembles squeezing the box even harder.

Asami just lowers her eyes. He suddenly turns to face her. "That's right, you did know my dad didn't you. Would you…mind saying something at the wake?" He says trying to hold back his tears.

Asami half smiles. "Uhh, well that shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Lan starts to cry again and falls into her shoulder whimpering. "Th…th…thank…yoooooou."

The raven haired beauty looks around cautiously and pats him on the back. "Yeah."

One hour later, they arrive at the outer walls of Ba Sing Se. They could see the smoke from 10 miles out. The place was still in chaos.

Asami looks out the window and sees members of the metal clan surrounding Gan-Lan's residence on the outskirts of the city. "Uhh, Lau, what's with all of the soldiers? I mean I knew your father was connected and the city is a warzone, but didn't the metal clan defect from the Earth Kingdom?"

Lau comes to stand next to her. "I…I don't really know." He says shifting his eyes away from her suspiciously. "I'm…gonna go check on my dad."

Asami watches him leave the room. Something didn't feel right.

They land safely and are greeted by Kuvira the captain of the metal bending army. "I'm glad you made it safely Mr. Gan-Lan. We are here to escort you as per your father's instructions." She turns to Asami. "Miss Sato, it's good to see you again, sorry it's under these circumstances."

Asami half smiles and gives her head a small bow. "You too."

A few of the soldiers carry Lau Gan-Lan Sr.'s body into the house. Inside there are dignitaries from many powerful Earth Kingdom families as well as more than a few shady characters.

"Alright everyone…" Kuvira says closing the doors. "We don't have a lot of time, so let's get the ceremony started."

Asami got up to speak last.

She clears her throat. "I have fond memories of Mr. Gan-Lan. Every time we met he made sure to remind me that I was a lady." She smiles. "What I mean is he was always kind, respectful, and chivalrous in my presence. He made working with him a joy. I'll never forget the challenge he brought into my father's life. Because of Mr. Gan-Lan, my father was motivated to create things he wouldn't have thought of otherwise." She turns to his coffin. "Thank you sir. I hope Lau and I can make your company shine even brighter."

Lau stands up and begins a slow clap. Everyone in the room soon joins him as Asami comes down from the podium. Two metal clan members move into position on either side of the coffin. Large balls of liquid metal form next to them. Kuvira steps forward and with a beautiful dance display she bends the metal around coffin and bows in front of it.

She then turns around. "That concludes the ceremony please exit the building in a safe and orderly manner." Kuvira says sternly.

The soldiers stand guard at the airships as clouds of sand move quickly toward them.

Everyone gets aboard the ships as motorcycles emerge from the dust clouds and the soldiers are attacked.

Asami can see a smile on Kuvira's face as she looks out the window seeing the woman take down five of the riders at once. She shakes her head as Lau walks over. "Thank you for speaking today. I think you were the only one who wasn't there for selfish reasons." He says.

"I had no idea your father was….uhhh."

"Miserly and disliked."

"No, no, I wasn't going to say that." Asami says.

"It's okay. How do you think my father was able to compete with you all for so long? It certainly wasn't because he was a compassionate man. I mean come on, he disowned his own son."

Asami turns toward him completely confused hearing the disdain in his voice. "Lau… are you alright? I mean I know this isn't easy for you." She puts her hand on his shoulder.

His looks into her eyes for a moment seeing her sincerity then blinks a few times as his eyes fall between them. He sighs. "Sorry, I just wasn't ready for all this. This is why I stayed away for so long." He looks up at her with a small smirk on his face. "Thanks."

She sees a familiar look in his eyes then quickly looks away removing her hand from his shoulder. "Don't thank me just yet. We have a lot of work to do and paperwork to file to complete the merger." She turns her back to him and heads toward the cockpit. "I'm gonna go check on the flight crew." Asami says still seeing him smiling at her. She gets a chill and not the good kind.

She avoids him for the rest of the flight.

* * *

 

**X**

As soon as they touched down in Yue Bay, she heads to the office to get started on the merger paperwork. They only had 24 hours to make the preparations thanks to the president's new corporate rules.

She stares at the phone apprehensively. It was 1:30 am and she couldn't help wanting to talk to Korra after the day she'd had. Her assistant walks into the office. "Ah, Miss Sato it's good to see you got back safely. You have a few messages."

The woman goes through about 8 messages, before Asami speaks up. "Anything from Korra?"

Her assistant smiles at her suspiciously. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Asami rolls her eyes. Chelse worked for her father too. The woman was like a big sister to her. "Okay 1. Give me the message or you're fired. And 2. None of your business Chelse. Just tell me what she said."

Chelse smiles. "Humph, fine. And I quote. I'll see you later. Is that okay? Av-a-tar Korra." She says elongating the prefix as she stares into Asami's eyes.

The raven haired beauty sighs and smiles as she sits back into her chair. "So cute." She says under her breath.

"Oh… my… gopher-bats! You're into her aren't you?" Chelse says excitedly.

Asami panics suddenly finding her paperwork very interesting. She takes a few deep breaths and puts the stack of papers back on her desk, then slowly looks up at Chelse timidly. "And…what if….I am?" She says softly.

Chelse gives her a pleased smirk. "Well your father would never stand for it that's for sure, but you don't really have to worry about him anymore do you?" The brown haired woman sighs and smiles sweetly. "Look at you growing up and falling in love."

"I'm not…"

"Oh please, the last time you left a personal message for a guy was the Zoo Keeper's son when you were 8. You weren't even this excited about that Ferret guy."

"Mako." Asami says very annoyed.

"Whatever. I must say, I'm a little surprised though. With your looks you could have any man you want. I never thought a woman would be the one to pop that cherry."

"Chelse!" Asami shouts.

"What, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm impressed you were able to keep your virginity as long as you have, though your father had a lot to do with it. I should have seen this coming though. I mean you're into cars, fighting, and pro-bending, how lar can you get. You just better make sure my sister Lisa doesn't find out. She's had a crush on you since birth, seriously. Then again I don't know too many people who aren't head over hills for you. The avatar's pretty hot though. I've got to give you credit, you are definitely a Sato. Aim high or go home, your father used to say." She says non-chalantly.

"Okay, geez, can you leave now, I just wanted the messages not a lecture. And I'm not lar….it's…it's just her. And it's none of your business anyway." Asami says clearing her throat. Her face was beet red. "I… have work to do and so do you. We have to finish this paper work in time for open of business tomorrow." She shuffles through a few papers.

Chelse crosses her arms. "You mean you aren't going to call your little girlfriend as soon as I leave."

Asami slams her hands against her desk as she stands up and begins to push her now giggling assistant out of the room. "It's almost two in the morning, of course I'm not going to call her. Now get to work." She quickly closes the door behind the woman and takes a deep breath.

"I hate it when she gets like that. Every time I date someone. It never fails. Ugh!" She says as she walks to her desk and begins to read over the merger documents. Her eyes keep tracking back to the phone unconsciously until she's full on staring at it. 'It wouldn't hurt to at least see if she's up. I mean, I'm probably not going to have a lot time tomorrow either.' Asami rationalizes.

She picks up the phone and hears a voice. "Oh…I thought you had "work" to do." Chelse says accusingly.

"Get off… the phone… Chelse." Asami hisses.

"Muuah Muah Muaahh, Oh, Avatar Korra why don't you come ove..." Asami slams the phone down and walks out of her office. She glares at Chelse who's holding her stomach laughing. "Okay Okay, I'm done I promise." She says holding her hands up in surrender.

Asami shakes her head goes back into her office sits down and crosses her arms. After a few minutes of stewing she picks up the phone and calls Korra.

The phone rings quite a few times. She knew Korra was asleep, but she wasn't going to miss an opportunity.

"Huuuloo…" Korra says groggily.

"Hey Korra." Asami says completely chipper and awake.

"Huh.."

"It's me, Asami."

"Oh…hey…" Korra says yawning still half asleep. "I missed you."

Asami's eyes widen as her stomach tightens. "You…you…did?"

Korra yawns again. "Huh…" She takes a deep breath.

"Huh?" Asami asks then giggles realizing that Korra was still asleep. "I…missed you too."

The young avatar giggles. "…Ha Korrasami…." She mumbles.

Asami gazes with lidded eyes as she sighs into the phone. "Korra…"

"Humm." Korra says sleepily.

Asami's heart is beating so loudly it's threatening to cause deafness. "….I…I…I like….you."

Korra smiles and sighs into the phone not the least bit coherent. She begins to sing her a love ballad…very out of tune. "ASami…SA…miiii, soo prrreety, Sami…Aaasssaa-miii. Eeeeee."

The young woman laughs softly. "Wait a minute. Are you drunk?"

"II…eee love you whoooo Sa…miiieee." Korra croons.

The raven haired beauty feels her stomach tighten as she takes short quick breaths. "K..kkor..ra.." She stumbles out.

"Kay bye." The young avatar says hanging up the phone.

Asami sits like a bugged eyed statue still holding the phone to her ear. She blinks a few times and has to remind herself to breath. Did she just hear what she thinks she did? Chelse comes waltzing into the office and takes the phone from her hand and hangs it up. Asami looks up at her slowly. The woman has a serious look on her face. "Huh?" Asami says still in a daze.

"Hooray for love, good for you, now we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Asami shakes her head and blinks away the shock of what Korra had just said. "What, what's going on?"

"Blah…Blah, company emergency, Blah." Chelse says walking back to her desk.

Asami furrows her brow. "What?"

"Your boy Lau is on the other line. He wants to pull out of the contract."

* * *

 

A few hours later...Korra wakes up with a splitting headache...and a hangover. As it turns out, she decided to take the guys up on their offer to get back into their good graces. She had one cactus juice too many. The door bell sounded like a gong going off in her head. She pulls the pillow over her head. "Uhhhhh, Nagaaaa, make it stoppppp." Korra says as her animal companion swiftly runs down stairs and begins to bark and growl at the door.

"Stop all that racket, Naga." Katara says as she turns to Suyin Beifong. "Be a dear and get the door."

The leader of the metal clan turns the latches with ease and they walk in. Naga whimpers and licks her face. "Oh… how sweet." Sue says sarcastically wiping the drool from her face.

They both go upstairs and see Korra sprawled out on the bed with her head covered. "Well someone had a good time last night." Sue says with a smile.

Katara sits next to the bed. "Wake up dear." She says to Korra only getting a deep grumble in reply. "Korra, I know you can hear me. I'll ask one more time." Katara says lifting her hands and covering them with ice cold water. "Avatar Korra…." She gets out just as the caramel skinned beauty starts to turn over, by then it's too late.

Korra sits up with a yelp as Katara touches her stomach with her hands. Korra falls back against the pillows holding her forehead whimpering. "Grannnnn…why…."

"I can smell the juice in your system Korra. You knew we had a session this morning. Why would you go out drinking?" Katara says nagging her student.

Korra hiccups. "I was…just doing what…you told me to do. So I went out with my friends." She puts her arm over her forehead and lets a few tears fall. "Asami wasn't there though." She hiccups again. "You…you said…I should…"

Katara interrupts her. "Korra dear we have a…"

Korra continues speaking. "…ask her out, but it didn't work. She….she didn't even come…to my therapy…session. Why would she want to be my girlfriend anyway. I mean I'm just…" The young avatar says as Sue smiles at Katara.

The old water bender clears her throat. "Korra you have a visitor. You remember Suyin."

Korra lifts her arm from her eyes and quickly begins to blush. "Hey…Sue…what, are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you to. I'm just here to help out a friend. When Katara calls I answer. She wanted to make sure there was no more of that poison left in your system. Do you mind?" Sue asks as Katara gets up from her seat and heads toward the door.

"Gran?" Korra asks.

"I'll be right back up when she's finished. I'll put the tea on Sue." Katara says as she closes the door.

Korra looks apprehensively at Suyin. She knew the metal bender had saved her life last month, but this visit seemed a bit odd.

Sue picked up on it right away. "Everything's fine Korra. There's nothing to worry about. I really am here to check on you. Katara is the best healer in the world; I've sent quite a few my citizens to her in the past. She's been examining you for a while now and if she feels there is something in your system then there probably is."

She looks into the young avatar's eyes. "May I begin?" Korra nods and closes her eyes as Sue moves her hands a few inches above her body.

"Did you know that metal bending is a kin to water bending? The movements are very similar." She says trying to make conversation.

Korra swallows. "Yeah, I kind of thought that." She's completely embarrassed. The virgin beauty was barely able to talk to her Gran about Asami and now Lin's sister knew too.

The two are quiet for a few minutes until Sue decides to address the badgermole in the room. She takes a deep breath as she continues to move her hands back and forth. "Sooo…you and Miss Sato, huh?"

Korra's face almost turns purple and her eyes are practically stapled shut.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You should be proud. I think you two would be lovely together." Sue says sweetly. "You know my son Huan is lar. I wish he could find a partner as lovely as you two are. Instead he's all like…" She mimics her forlorn son. "But mother…My…ArT." Putting a snap on the t at the end. "I'd love it if he found someone as toned as you are personally. You're what we call a brick house. Heaven knows that boy has no idea how to defend himself."

Korra opens her eyes slowly. "Really."

"Oh yes dear, you're magnificent. But he'd never notice someone like you. He's always put his art before anything…"

"No I meant about me…and Asami." Korra says finally giving her some eye contact.

"Yes of course. You know I kind of had a feeling about that when I first saw you two together. You're very close. That's how the most long lasting relationships start." Sue says continuing to move her hands then suddenly stopping. "Ohhh…wait, I think I got a bite. Lie still and say Ah."

"Well look what we found?" Sue says putting the piece in a bowl. It was no bigger than a marble. "I guess she was right." She says to Korra who raises her eyebrows.

"Wow, thanks."

The metal bender puts her hands in her lap daintily. "Well, I guess my job is done." She looks at Korra then moves to stand.

"Uuuh, Sue…" Korra says apprehensively.

"Yes dear."

"Can I …talk to you about something?"

"Sure." She says with a motherly smile.

Korra sighs and gulps. "I don't really know what to do."

"About what dear?" Sue asks.

"A..bout Asami, I've never been…with a girl before."

Sue brings her fist to her chin contemplatively. "Humm…" she looks up at Korra. "Do you mean as far as dating or sexually?"

Korra's eyes widen. "Uuhh…uhh…bbboth I guess."

"Oh relax dear, there's nothing to be nervous about. Why before I met my husband I was with a lovely firebender named Ursa. She was gorgeous."

Korra sits up in surprise. "Really."

"Oh yes, I think it's perfectly natural for a woman to have a female lover. As a matter of fact I'd still be with her if…" Suyin stares off into the distance. "Well that's neither here nor there. Let's talk about you and Asami."

"I don't understand." Korra says.

"What's there to understand? You love who you love." Sue says quickly.

"But, you're married to a guy." Korra says.

Sue rolls her eyes. "And….so what, is it wrong to like both? I swear you people and your labels. Now, how far have you two gotten?"

Korra suddenly becomes very timid and brings her chin to her chest.

Sue sighs with a smile. "Korra, being with a woman is…well its beautiful. Have you ever been with a man before?"

Korra shakes her head no.

"Great!" Sue says excitedly. Korra looks up at her furrowing her brow. "No really dear trust me. All you have to do is..." Sue lifts her hands likes she's presenting a grand idea. "Explore... one another." Sue begins to clap her hands. "Oh I'm so happy for you. Ursa wasn't my first sexual experience, but I was hers and oh my goodness. I tell you what Korra, she wasn't an Earth bender, but she sure rocked my world."

The young avatar looks even more confused.

"Okay, have you ever made a sculpture, like with clay or snow?" Sue asks.

Korra nods.

"Well it's a bit like that. You just take your time, gently touching every curve softly with your finger tips."

Sue gets very involved in her story as she stares off into her past with Ursa. "Letting the mood…the slow…warm energy…take you in. Every…touch….every soft caress…." Sue's eyes become lidded. "Quiet exhalations…her intoxicating scent…like wild ginger and honey…" She sighs taking a deep breath delicately tracing something invisible with her fingers, then bringing her index and middle fingers to her lips, she traces them softly. "…her…...taste." The beautiful metal bender closes her eyes and softly bites her bottom lip. "Mmm…so…wet." She says with a heavy moan.

Korra looks around the room with a small smile. "Uuhh…Sue?"

"Hmm?" The metal bender says unconsciously.

Korra chuckles softly. "Do I need to leave you and the room alone for a while?"

Sue finally comes to her senses. "I'm sorry what was I saying? You understand what I'm talking about right?"

"Uuhh, I…I guess so." Korra says with a half smile.

"It really is natural dear, just relax and let nature take its course. You'll be fine." Sue says with a light smile. "Well I'd better get down stairs and show Katara what I found."

She gets up and walks to the door as Korra speaks to her. "Thanks Sue… for everything."

"Anytime dear." Sue shakes her head as she closes the door and sighs. "Korra…If I were a few years younger mmm…Miss Sato better keep her eye on you." She says under her breath descending the stairs.

"So what do you think?" Katara asks handing the woman a cup of tea.

Sue sits across from her and sips it. "I think they'll be fine." She says winking at the old waterbender then lifting her cup as they clink them together knowingly.

"Well I'd better get up stairs. Are you going to be in town for a while?" Katara asks.

Sue smirks softly. "I could be persuaded if it involves a certain rare batch of arctic tea leaves only found on a small peninsula near the northern water tribe that's been said to have 'libidic' properties."

Katara smiles and nods. She already knew of Suyin's issues with her husband's performance as of late. The old waterbender felt it was a fair exchange for her assistance with Korra.

* * *

 

**3 hours later…**

Korra lies in bed contemplating her conversations with Gran Gran and Sue. She was more ready than ever to tell Asami that she liked her and let the chips fall where they may. Korra was 90% sure that Asami had feelings for her. Gran Gran had convinced her that Asami was not the type of woman to do things for no reason. Gran Gran also didn't think the kiss was an accident either.

In general Korra felt more confident than she had been. She decides that as soon she and Asami were alone together, she would put all her cards on the table.

With renewed confidence the young avatar decides to take Asami's advice and get out more. Her treatment with Katara left her very energized. So she decided to get some fresh air. "Hey Naga, you wanna go for a little walk girl?" She asks her polar dog who immediately gets up on all fours and wags her tail knocking over the dresser in the process.

After a few minutes they end up downstairs. Asami had left the two ropes from her car with her. She ties them to Naga's saddle and to her wheel chair. She thought it would be similar to the car.

"Okay Naga, nice and easy girl." And with that Naga runs off at full speed. Korra has a death grip on the arms of her chair.

**Future industries.**

After hours of conversation, Asami is the very picture of aggravation. She didn't want to meet with him today, but she had no choice with the deadline drawing closer and closer. She could tell that he was up to something. He insisted that he would not go through with the merger unless she met with him an hour before the deadline.

**Café de Pierre 3 pm**

Asami pulls up to the restaurant gets out of the car and walks to the door. She notices that the place is virtually empty save for the wait staff.

She sighs seeing Lau standing in the center of the restaurant looking very dapper in a forest green tailored suit and a charming smile on his face. Asami plastered on her best fake smile as she walked toward him.

He pulls out a chair. "Good afternoon Miss Sato. Thank you for meeting me." Lau says as she takes a seat.

Asami clears her throat. "Lau, this place is usually busy around this time."

A smile spreads across his lips. "Yes…I…uhh…well I thought we could celebrate a bit more privately."

She rolls her eyes. This is exactly what she was afraid of. She knew this meeting wasn't necessary in the first place. She should have known he was planning something.

She swallows and takes on a stern expression. "Lau, this is inappropriate. I came because…."

"Asami." He says interrupting her. "I'm not good with this sort of thing, but I can't stay silent anymore."

She places her hands on the table as she locks eyes with him. "What… did you just call me?" She says with a pronounced snap in her voice.

He gulps slowly taking his seat. Lau takes a deep breath. "Just…just hear me out."

She clinches her jaw as she breathes through her nose in frustration. "There better be a good reason for this, we have a deadline."

Lau swallows hard and waves one of the waiters over with a bottle of vintage wine. "Where I come from, we celebrate moments like this."

"Lau your father just died, this isn't exactly a time for celebration." She says.

He clears his throat. "Asa…I mean Miss Sato, you and I are about to be in business together. This isn't something that should be settled over the phone alright. This is a big deal. I know you city folks are used to bypassing human interaction, but that's just not the way I do things."

He sighs. "I invited you here so we could celebrate properly. We're a team and…I…I thought we had gotten to know one another well enough to be on a first name basis. I mean I let you speak at my father's funeral. We're practically family now."

Asami's face softens slightly, though the glare didn't leave her eyes. "Mr. Gan-Lan, I spoke because you asked me to. I know you've been through a lot and this is new to you, but this isn't appropriate. I appreciate the gesture but I'm no fool. I've told you more than a few times that this is strictly a business relationship. I expect you to respect that. I came here to discuss our contract."

Lau lowers his eyes for a moment. Asami saw something shift in him as he found her eyes again. "I'm attracted to you, Miss Sato." He says with confidence.

"That's exactly why I've made sure to keep things…."

"And you're attracted to me too." He says interrupting her.

"Ex-cuse me?" Asami says as she takes a deep breath furrowing her brow.

He gets up from his seat then moves to stand in front of her.

The young CEO is both livid and slightly embarrassed. She couldn't deny that she found the man as handsome as the day is long, but she still had her reputation to protect. So getting involved with a business associate was out of the question. Not to mention that she had a certain someone on her mind.

He takes her hand as he looks into her eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't at least considered that you might like me… Asami." His voice is firm.

She looks away and blinks rapidly. She knew this meeting was a bad idea.

Loud shouting and barking can be heard in the distance outside the restaurant.

Asami glances out the window then gets up from the table. She could have sworn that was Naga barking. Lau is still gently holding her hand. Their eyes lock. His gaze is sincere and determined.

"Out of the way!" Asami hears someone yell outside.

She averts her eyes. "Look, Mr. Gan-Lan…"

"Lau." He says firmly as she finds his eyes.

She shakes her head. "This isn't…."

She's interrupted as he leans forward and their lips connect.

Naga scratches at the restaurant door.

"What is it girl? Oh, I get it…the people here must….give…you…trea-ts" Korra says as she looks through the window. She loses her voice seeing a young man pull away from Asami's lips then softly cup her cheek with his hand.

Her chest feels like a cold spike of ice had just pierced it. She blinks rapidly and pulls Naga away from the door as quickly as she can. Korra's breathing is labored as she grabs Naga roughly. She stares blankly at the ground. "Come on girl…let's…go home." She says quietly as Naga whimpers backing away from the door. She pulls Korra along behind her.

Lau stares at Asami waiting for her response. She has her eyes closed for a moment. She'd felt his lips and the force of the kiss. She'd also felt her own response and it wasn't what she expected. Sure she thought he was attractive, but...he wasn't what she wanted. In that brief moment Korra's face flashed into Asami's mind. Part of her was grateful that this had happened, because she knew for sure now who she had given her heart to. Asami slowly opens her eyes revealing a prominent glare. She slaps Lau, hard across the face.

He closes his eyes now breathing roughly through his nose.

She clinches her jaw almost gritting her teeth. "This meeting… is over." She takes a deep breath trying to maintain her composure as she walks away from the table. "I had my secretary, file for an extension due to your father's passing. If I don't have the paperwork...within two days, you can consider the contract null and void."

She opens the door. "Mr. Gan-Lan, don't ever try anything like this again. This is a business. I am a business woman and I expect to be treated as such. If you're looking for a girlfriend, go back to your farm." She says slamming the door so hard that the glass cracks.

Lau looks toward the door; a smirk spreads across his lips.

* * *

 

Asami is so angry, she feels like her blood is pumping acid. She takes slow deep breaths as she gets into her car and drives off trying to calm down. She couldn't believe he would do something so impulsive. "What a jerk!" She yells as she speeds down the road. "Ugh!" She says slamming her fist against the steering wheel as she shakes her head. "I told him over and over again, business, just business! God, is he deaf! I can't stand when guys pull that crap on me! Ugh!"

She's still angry when she gets back to the office. Driving usually relaxes her, but not today. She punches the wall by the window.

In truth she wasn't just angry, she was also scared. There was a possibility she could wake up tomorrow to a cancelled contract. Lau was the one who proposed it and he still had the right to back out if he wanted to. She knew she wasn't wrong for slapping him though; he shouldn't have kissed her.

Asami sits down leaning over with her elbows on her thighs and her face in her hands rubbing her eyes. After a few minutes she lays back against the headrest and stares up at the ceiling. Her head was still spinning. She'd never been so disrespected in her life. She breathes in and out through her mouth trying desperately to calm down. She needed to vent.

She closes her eyes and sighs. "Korra."

A small smile comes to her face as she thinks of the beautiful avatar. She can feel her heart settling. She shakes her head as she brings her fingers to her lips. She'd never felt anything as soft as Korra's lips.

She picks up the phone with a peaceful smile on her face. The phone just rings through. "Hum, she must be out, that's right she had a session with Gran Gran today. She's probably resting." She hangs up the phone and sits back in her chair.

She couldn't wait to see Korra. There was no longer any doubt in her mind. She also couldn't forget what Korra had said to her last night. She was somewhat sure that the young avatar was not only half sleep, but drunk as well. It didn't matter though, she had heard the words. Asami closes her eyes. "The Avatar loves me..."

She still had a lot more paperwork to take care of, but she also promised Korra that she would call her if she had some free time.

Asami called a few more times that day, but Korra never picked up. She began to worry that something was wrong until Katara finally picked up.

"It's late dear. Is everything alright?" The old water bender asks.

"Oh Gran Gran, hey that's actually why I was calling. I was worried about Korra, is she okay?" Asami asks.

"Well she seemed a bit stressed and hasn't told me why yet. If you have some time why don't you stop by tomorrow. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

"I may need to be in the office all day tomorrow, can you tell her to give me a call?" Asami says.

"Of course dear. Have a good a night." Katara says.

The green eyed beauty thought about stopping by Korra's place on her way home from work, but decided against it since Katara was there. She really missed Korra. But had hope that she'd at the very least be able to talk to her friend tomorrow.

Asami found it hard to get to sleep.

She takes a deep breath as she stares out into the darkness of her bedroom. "If I was with Korra, I'd be knocked out already." She sighs as she closes her eyes. Images from her last night with Korra flow through her mind. "Is that what it's like?" She asks herself slowly licking her lips a small smirk spreading across them. She sighs remembering the feel of the avatar's lips against her neck. It was torturous that night but she had to admit that she liked it. The dream just made it all the more delicious. It didn't take long for desire to hit her, feeling her body shiver, but she was so tired and stressed from thinking about the contract that she forced herself to sleep.

Sure enough though just like clockwork the beautiful avatar showed up in her dreams, but something was different this time. Thunder and lightning roll across the sky as Korra stands at Asami's bedroom window, as torrential rains beat against it.

A bolt of lightning causes the room to flash. Asami sees Korra watching her through the window. "Korra, what are you doing here?" Asami says quickly opening it to let her in. The young avatar is silent not making eye contact with her.

"Here, hold on let me get you a towel." She stops as Korra grabs her forearm.

Her deep blue eyes focused on the floor. "You're... mine." Korra whispers almost inaudibly.

"Huh?" Asami asks not hearing her clearly.

Suddenly Korra grabs both of Asami's arms. She glares into her eyes. Tears are streaming down Korra's cheeks. "You said…you were mine."

Asami furrows her brow as she cups the water tribe woman's cheek. She notices that her hair has been cut. "Korra, what are you talking ab…" She's interrupted as Korra kisses her forcefully walking her backward until Asami's back connects with the wall. The young avatar deepens the kiss releasing Asami's arms and grabbing her thighs lifting her up. The pale skinned woman automatically wraps her legs around the avatar's waist.

Korra wrenches their lips apart and begins to kiss, lick and suck on Asami's neck fervently as she whispers through her tears. "You…you said you were mine."

Asami's breathing quickens as she feels Korra's hand cup her sex roughly. She moans then gasps wrapping her arms around the avatar's neck as she's penetrated by two long fingers.

"Mine." Korra whispers as she thrusts her fingers in and out of Asami's slick center.

She groans into the young avatar's ear as her body rocks against the wall. "Kor...ra" Asami gasps as she rolls her hips meeting Korra's hand deepening the penetration. Her breathing becomes labored as Korra quickens her thrusts. "Uuhhh…ugh….ohhh,… Fuuuuccc!"

Asami lays on her stomach in bed with her legs spread apart rocking her hips forcefully grinding into the mattress. She grabs fists full of sheets in both hands. "Kor-ra….Kor-ra….mmm…Korra!" She moans her name louder and louder into her pillows as she comes so hard she awakens from the dream trembling. "Oh…hhh….uhhh…." She moans trying to catch her breath. Her heart is beating a mile a minute.

She slowly turns over. Her heavily lidded eyes stare out into the darkness. She looks at her window still trembling. It wasn't raining outside. Her eyes well with tears, she could feel how hurt Korra was, like really feel it. She thought about picking up the phone and calling her, but it was 5 o'clock in the morning, she didn't want to wake her. Asami puts her hand on her forehead as her breathing finally normalizes.

She sighs then closes her eyes. "She's fine. It was just a dream. I'm sure she's okay." She swallows hard and takes a deep breath. "Ugh...Korra…we gotta stop meeting like this."

**TBC…**

 


	6. Finding Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R  
> Long Chapter  
> Musical Inspiration: Constant Knot by City & Colour.

 

**6:00 am**

Korra stares at the picture of the woman on the wall. Her chest aches. She turns her head away into the wet pillow soaked with her tears. She'd cried herself to sleep. The only solid feelings she could hold on to were anger and humiliation. She takes slow deep breaths through her nose ready to cry again. Yesterday's scene flashes in her mind followed by the feeling of Asami's lips against her cheek. Korra grabs her pillow tightly as her fist trembles.

She closes her eyes as her stomach tightens; she felt sick. Her whole body begins to shiver as she grits her teeth unable to get the scene from her mind. She sits up and punches the headboard cracking it. "How could I have been so stupid!" She says to herself as she covers her face with both of her hands as a few tears streak down her cheek.

"Ugh!" She grunts slamming her fists into the mattress.

"Korra…" She can hear Katara on the other side of the door. "Is everything alright?"

Korra wipes her eyes as she glares at the door. She suddenly had a place to put her anger. "Go away Gran." She says in a low voice. The only clear thought flowing through her mind other than her Asami's lips on someone else, were her mentor's words.

The door opens slowly. "You called me last night for a reason, Korra, I'm not going anywhere." The old waterbender says as she walks into the room completely ignoring the young avatar's livid expression.

She sits on the bed and moves her hand to cup Korra's cheek only to have her pull her face away. Katara lifts her eyebrows in surprise as she puts her hand back down. She gazes at her young student for a moment. Korra's face is like stone as she breathes through her nose.

Katara takes a deep breath and gets up from the bed then walks into the bathroom. A few minutes later the facet turns on and she walks back to the bed then bends a rectangular bubble of water directly in front of Korra.

The old waterbender pulls up a seat next to the bed as Korra stares at the floating water disdainfully.

"Go ahead." Katara says softly.

Korra turns her face away toward the window. The two sit silently for a few minutes.

"Korra." Her mentor says sternly. The young avatar puts her hand into the water still looking away from her.

Katara takes a deep breath and raises her voice. "Korra."

The blue eyed beauty grunts balling her hands into fists; she begins to punch into the water.

"No bending…." Katara instructs softly as Korra continues to punch into the water.

"Water is the emotional element. It is never hurt by your movement within it. It flows freely."

Korra swings harder as more tears flow.

"It is formless. It is shapeless. It can flow or it can crash. Water is life, it moves around…."

The young avatar grunts.

"…through, above, and below, it is within, you cannot fight …."

Korra yells, "AAAHHHH! What's the point!" … bending the water into a block of ice and punching it into the wall. She releases steam from her nose as she breathes in and out roughly clinching her teeth.

Katara liquefies the water and floats it back in front of Korra. The two waterbenders engage in a mental battle as Korra tries to move the water away.

"Fighting your feelings is a waste of energy, just like punching water. Stop fighting and speak." The old waterbender says not even breaking a sweat as her student makes one last swipe at the large water bubble.

"UGH! It's all your fault!" Korra says filled with anger as she stares into Katara's eyes.

Her mentor furrows her brow. "What's my fault?"

Korra continues to lock eyes with her. "Asami! You're the one who put all those stupid ideas in my head."

"What?" Katara asks holding her gaze.

"She has a boyfriend Gran!" The young avatar sighs punching the mattress and looking away. "Uggghh! She just wanted to be my friend and you….you made me think she…."

Korra finds her mentor's eyes again. "You made me think she wanted to be with me." She takes a deep breath. "Why? Why'd you start pushing me toward her like that Gran?"

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "Tell me what happened."

Korra throws her hands in the air. "What do you mean tell you what happened? I just told you she has a boyfriend. You're the one who…." Korra is interrupted as ice forms over her mouth.

Katara has a stern focused look in her eyes. "I said… tell me what happened."

The young avatar furrows her brow as she breathes roughly through her nose. "Okay." She mumbles through the ice. It melts away as she looks down into her lap. "I saw her…and a guy kissing in an empty restaurant yesterday. They were on a date." She sighs.

"Humm." Katara says now thinking to herself for a moment.

Korra speaks up. "That's the kind of date she deserves to be on. A real date. All I could think of was a stupid race track."

The old waterbender sighs. "Korra,…. things aren't always what they seem to be."

"What are you talking about Gran Gran, I saw them together. It doesn't get any clearer than that." Korra says still angry and annoyed about the situation.

Katara softly smiles to herself. "I remember when me, Aang, and Sokka, were pulled into this large swamp, by a very strong wind. Everything in that place was alive, including the vines."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Gran, what's that have to do with anything?"

"Now now, let me finish." Katara stares into her lap for a moment remembering her place. "We were all separated and it was quite frightening. But then something happened. I searched for them for what felt like hours and then…I saw…my mother." She sighs. "I was overjoyed forgetting that she had died, I ran to her and found an old tree stump. Sokka saw a girl he had fallen in love with and Aang saw a vision of our friend Toph, who we hadn't met yet…."

The young avatar stared at her blankly.

"We all saw things we thought were real. But they were just illusions." Katara says.

Korra speaks up angrily. "This wasn't some trick Gran Gran. I saw them, there were waiters everywhere and food and wine on the table. They were kissing!"

"Korra, all I'm saying is…." The old waterbender says as Korra interrupts her.

" 'Asami is not the type of woman who does things for no reason.' Isn't that what you said yesterday? Isn't it?" Korra shouts.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Yes it was but, I think you should…"

"Ugh!" Korra says grabbing her clothes from the end of the bed. "I can't believe I was so stupid!" She says no longer listening to her mentor. Katara gets up from her seat seeing Korra moving her legs off the bed.

"You should talk to her Korra." The old waterbender says.

"About WHAT? What am I supposed say to her huh? 'Oh hey Asami, you got a boyfriend, do you want a girlfriend too?' Yeah right!" She says pulling her shirt over her head. "Geez…Thanks to you I can't even look at her anymore. SO STUPID!" The young avatar shouts.

"Asami is your friend isn't she?" Katara say softly as Korra gets into the wheelchair.

"Come on Naga." Korra says opening the door ignoring her.

Katara bends a block of ice into the doorway. "Where are you going Korra?"

The young avatar grits her teeth. "Out." She says quickly.

The old waterbender sighs. "Korra, Asami called here last night, she said she was worried about you. She also told me to tell you to call her. I think it would be good for you two to talk."

Korra shatters the ice door and rolls over the threshold. Naga goes down the stairs as she gets into the chair mover and follows behind her.

Katara speaks from the top of the stairs. "She cares about you Korra. Even….even if she does have a boyfriend, you are still…."

The angry avatar almost pulls the door off the hinges as she opens it. "Ugh! Just drop it alright! It's over."

"Just talk to her Korra." Katara says as the door slams. She bows her head and sighs rubbing her chin. "Something isn't right."

Korra has the two ropes in her lap as she rolls down the sidewalk with Naga by her side. She wants to get as far away from Gran Gran as possible. The more she thought of Asami, the angrier she got. She needed to blow off some steam and knew exactly where to go to do it.

She's about four blocks away when she finally hooks the ropes up to Naga and her chair. Korra heads off Republic General Hospital.

* * *

 

30 minutes later she's knocking on Dr. Guo's door.

"Dr. Guo?" Korra says knocking on the door a few more times. His apartment was connected to the physical therapy office. She hears rustling inside and rolls her chair back.

"Avatar Korra, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is? Your next session isn't until next week." He says rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, I just really needed to use the equipment today." She says holding her head down.

He steps back as she rolls in. "I would appreciate a call next time." He says closing the door as she turns on the lights. Naga barks and scratches at the door.

"Is your friend going to be alright? Unfortunately my office isn't big enough for her." Dr. Guo says.

Korra sighs. "Oh sorry, would you mind opening a window so she can at least stick her head in?"

The doctor nods and is immediately greeted with a slobbery lick from Naga as soon as he opens it. "Uhhh, thank you." He says grabbing a towel to clean his face as Naga pants.

"So Korra, I think we should start with light weights…" Dr. Guo says.

"Put them all on." Korra says quickly.

The doctor furrows his brow. "Avatar Korra, I realize how important a quick recovery is to you but I would advise against doing too much too soon….."

"Just do it okay." Korra says as she pulls a foil-like pair of pants onto her legs.

Guo clears his throat. "I'll need to contact Miss Katara for authorization. She is the overseer for your recovery and all changes to the treatment schedule must…"

"Wait…" She says. "Look I just wanna blow off some steam okay. I don't want to get her involved."

"I understand." The doctor picks up the phone. He'd gotten to know Korra's moods quite well over the last few weeks. "I won't tell her you are here."

"She's at my place." Korra says staring at the floor taking deep breaths. She really didn't want her mentor to know where she was, but she had no choice. This was the only way she knew to get her mind off of things.

He nods and dials. "Yes Miss Katara, this is Dr. Guo. I apologize for the early morning call. I'm thinking about reworking some of the Avatar's treatments and needed to run them by you."

"What are your suggestions?" Katara asks already knowing where Korra was.

"Yes. We currently have the weights at 150 lbs. I find the plateau effect works well with her, so I suggest we raise the weight for the next session to the full 400 lbs and lower it incrementally over the week." He swallows as he waits for her response.

Katara closes her eyes and thinks for a moment. "Yes that's fine."

The doctor is surprised and stands with slightly widened eyes. "Thank you for your time Miss Katara." He moves to hang up the phone.

"Doctor….I would like you to do something for me." Katara says."

"Yes mam."

"Make sure you mention the makers of that equipment a few times during Korra's "next treatment" session." Katara says.

Dr. Guo looks over at Korra apprehensively. "Yyyyes mam. Good bye." He hangs up the phone and walks over to her.

Korra is already up and standing holding onto two metal poles that go from the floor to the ceiling. "Well it seems we got approval." He says.

The young avatar keeps her blue eyes focused on the floor as she gulps. "Great."

He moves to pick up two ankle weights. Korra furrows her brow. "What's that?" She asks.

The doctor bends down. "I'm fitting your legs for the…"

She shakes her head. "No doc, I want to do upper body work today. She points to the heavy punching bags against the wall. "Do the thing." Korra says firmly holding the poles.

The doctor rolls his eyes and groans.

"What?" She asks.

"It's nothing, you just sound like Master Varrick." He stands and lifts his hands. "Alright deep breath." He says as she takes in a breath. Two large metal braces attach to her legs. "One more time." Dr. Guo says as 8 needles pierce both of her legs. She winces as she breathes in and out.

He metal bends the heavy bag onto a track on the ceiling as Korra balls her hands into fists and lifts them just above her chest in a fighting stance.

"Okay Avatar Korra. Nice and easy this is the…." He's almost knocked back as she punches the bag with all of her strength. He stands back as Korra lets out all of her aggression punching harder and harder. He can see her eyes welling with tears, and he can tell that the pain she's experiencing is not from her back or legs. He suddenly remembers what Katara asked him to do. "Alright I'm going to be right over here. Do be careful Avatar Korra, that equipment is one of a kind specially made by Future Industries for your treatment."

The young avatar firebends into her punch accidentally. The doctor takes a few more steps back. Korra takes a deep breath and clears her throat. "Sorry." She says not giving him any eye contact as she continues to punch the heavy bag.

With every hit, she sees Asami kissing her boyfriend.

Her heart is in a million pieces, anger, confusion, sadness, and jealousy consumed her. The entire gambit of human emotions was on display as she stares into the bag.

A gloomy smile spreads across her lips as she continues to punch. "I guess she was just being nice. That's what friends are for right." She thinks to herself as her chin falls to her chest and she lowers her body punching from her core. Her body trembles as tears streak down her cheeks. She can hear her mentor in her mind.

"The best thing you can do for the world right now is to be honest and tell Asami how you feel."

She lifts her head and stares angrily into the bag seeing Asami's face. She puts her fists down and takes a deep breath. "How could you?" She says under her breath as she closes her eyes. Korra punches the bag at full strength. "I hate… that you kissed me!" She yells in her mind as she punches again. "I hate that you… held… my… hand… when no one else would!" "Why!" She yells inside mind. "WHY Asami!" She yells out loud still punching.

She punches the bag even harder and faster as the doctor gets to his feet. The bag is about ready to fall apart. Korra is still swinging hitting the bag with devastating blows one after the other. She yells. "I hate you…..I hate you…..I …hate…I….hate…" The caramel skinned beauty is in tears as the strength leaves her body the longer she pictures Asami's face. "I hate….that …you're so beautiful." Her body trembles as she holds what's left of the bag with both hands and leans her forehead against it. "I hate…that I…I need you. Why can't you see that? I… hate you." She whispers unable to hold herself up anymore.

Dr. Guo catches her as she's about to fall over. She puts her head on his shoulder. "It's alright. Hold on. Breathe Deep." He says softly as she breathes in and he unhooks the leg braces.

"Guuuuhhhh!" She yells.

"I'm sorry…" He says as she cries harder into his shoulder.

Her throat begins to tighten as she tries to speak. She knew the words she meant to say in her heart were really, 'I Love". She bows her head and let's more tears flow as her hair falls over shoulders. She feels herself being emptied out the more she cries. The doctor holds her up letting her cry.

She wipes her nose on his robe and lifts her head suddenly. "I'm sorry." She says taking a deep breath. "I…I…I need to go."

He helps her into the wheel chair. "It's alright Avatar Korra. Please don't push yourself."

She tries to roll away from him.

"One moment please Avatar Korra. As you know, one of my specialties is acupuncture. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you have a lot of pent up emotion you need to work through. It may help." He says bowing to her.

She sighs and nods.

A few minutes later shes on a cushioned table. "Alright take a deep breath while I place the needles. This process helps to correct the imbalances in your chi. Please tell me if you feel any pain or pressure. This can help you tap into your memories and things you've had trouble processing. Just relax." He says softly.

Visions of her fight with Zaheer flash through her mind and the air being sucked from her lungs. She sees herself through Raava's eyes during her fight with Vaatu as he slashed through what was left of her essence. She remembers how weak she felt after Amon took her bending away. Her head is spinning as she starts to twitch. Her mind beings to flash with images of Asami, she hadn't realized how much she had watched her beautiful friend. She remembers watching Asami fix her hair in the mirror for Jinora's Ceremony and anger fills her heart. She opens her eyes and tries to get up. "Calm down Avatar Korra."

"Get these things out of me." She grunts. He immediately removes them. She swallows and takes a few breathes as he helps her move her legs off the table.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

Korra wants to cry. She still can't stop thinking about Asami or how stupid she felt having fell for her.

* * *

 

Asami called her office from home that morning. She puts her hand over her heart as she waits nervously for her secretary to pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Future Industries. How may I help you?"

Asami clears her throat. "Chelse, this is Asami." She takes a deep breath. "Were there any calls this morning?"

"You mean from Korra?" The woman asks.

Asami furrows her brow. "Did...she call?"

Asami can hear her shuffling through some papers.

"No, she didn't but…..." Chelse says.

Asami clutches her chest and closes her eyes preparing for the worst.

"There was a delivery of roses from Mr. Gan-Lan. He also called and said that the documents you requested would be in your hands tomorrow."

Asami releases a relieved sigh. "Good. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all." Chelse says.

"Thanks Chelse." Asami says.

Her assistant sighs knowing how rough Asami's day was yesterday. "Miss Sato, why don't you take a half day today. I can handle things until the afternoon rush. Go see your girlfriend."

"Are you sure Chelse? Wait she's not…" Asami says.

"Things are fine here. Besides I can pretend for a little while longer that these flowers came for me. Go ahead. And you're kidding yourself if you think she's not thinking the same thing. Have a good one Miss Sato." Chelse says hanging up the phone.

Asami puts the phone down. "Hum. I wonder what he's thinking, besides the fact that that was a jerk move he pulled yesterday." She sighs as she heads into the bathroom. "We'll he can't be all bad, at least he apologized."

She checks the clock and smiles. Twenty minutes later she's headed out the door to see Korra.

Asami takes a deep breath as she waits on the Avatar's doorstep. Her heart is pounding so hard it feels like the cars on the street are driving by in slow motion. She swallows putting on her best smile as Katara opens to door.

The raven haired beauty's eyes widen. "Hey… Gran Gran."

The old waterbender smiles at her. "Perfect timing. Come in dear." Asami walks in and looks up the staircase.

"Is…Korra here?" She asks seeing that the door is closed.

"No, she just stepped out. Care for some tea?" The old waterbender says.

Asami can't hide her disappointment as well as remembering the last cup of tea she shared with the old waterbender. "Oh…I think I'll pass Gran Gran there are a few things I'd like to do today."

Katara begins to chuckle. "Don't worry dear this is my awake brew." She says sitting in the easy chair. "Come sit with me for a bit."

Asami sighs and sits with her. "Mmm, this is good." She says sipping it. "Is that…mmm, what is that…" She says trying to come up with the flavor.

"Jasmine and a few other things." Katara says with a smile as she watches the young woman intently.

Asami half smiles locking eyes with her for a moment. She sits her cup of tea down and clears her throat. "So… do you like the city?" Asami asks apprehensively.

Katara doesn't take her eyes off of her. "It's alright, but I prefer my home in the south. Asami, may I ask you something?"

"Sure." The pale skinned woman says taking another sip of tea.

"How have you been sleeping?"

Asami almost chokes. She coughs and swallows hard putting her cup down. Katara raises her eyebrows as the young woman tries to speak. "I'm…fine." She takes in a deep breath and averts her eyes. "I mean I've been sleeping alright…I guess."

The old waterbender takes another sip of tea. "Are you having any dreams?" She asks genuinely curious as Asami's eyes widen.

Asami clears her throat and takes a deep breath. "Uhh Gran Gran…is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes dear. I'm interested in your dreams."

Asami gulps and puts her head down.

"It's alright dear, I know you're having dreams about Korra. I want to know if you've had any other dreams."

The young woman lifts her head and furrows her brow. She sits in awe staring at the old waterbender in complete surprise. "How did you…."

"It's only natural when two people are as close as you two are. I used to have dreams about Aang too, though I never told him that." She says with a smile as she takes another sip of tea. "Would you mind telling me about your other dreams?" She asks sweetly.

Asami blinks a few times feeling a bit more relaxed. "Well, I've had this one dream for a long time, since I was a kid." She closes her eyes. "I'm underwater, but I'm not drowning…and it's dark. I feel like I've lost something." She says.

"Has anything changed in the dream recently?"

Asami nods very surprised. "Yeah…about three months ago, I dreamed I was standing with someone I really cared about next to this small pool of water. Then…something pulls me away into the water. I try to swim back up, but it's like I'm swimming backwards. What's it mean Gran Gran?"

Katara nods a few times contemplatively before she finds Asami's green eyes. "It means Korra isn't the only one with a past life. A lot of people have reported dreams like yours since the spirit portals have been left open."

Asami sits back in the recliner. "Wow, a past life, huh?" She shakes her head remembering Korra. "Gran Gran is Korra alright. I…" She says nervously tucking her hair behind her ear and lowering her eyes. "I dreamed…that she was… hurting. I…felt it…her pain I mean." She sighs. "I know it was just a dream, but she felt like, like I've felt in my dreams, like she'd lost something." She says staring into her lap holding her hand to her chest.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "Korra's been through a lot dear. She's lost more than any of us can ever even begin to imagine. I have no doubt that you are picking up on some of that." She smiles to herself and pats Asami on the knee. "She's growing up. We all have to find what cannot be taken away from us. We all have to find our true selves." She smiles at her as she gets up from the recliner. "And it's a journey we usually have to take alone."

Asami feels her heart aching for Korra. "Gran Gran….I…I wanna….. I mean she doesn't have to be alone does she?"

Katara smiles. "You have feelings for Korra don't you dear?"

Asami sighs bowing her head. "Is it that obvious?"

The old waterbender puts her head down. 'Still can't see what's right in front of your nose can you Aang.' She says to herself with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry Gran Gran, I didn't hear you." Asami says.

Katara looks up at her. "I'm a bit tired dear. I'm going to get some rest. I'll call you when Korra comes back."

"Oh okay." Asami says walking to the door. She stops at the foot of the stairs. "Gran Gran…do you think Korra…."

The old waterbender just smiles softly. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. Just give her some time dear. These things have a way of working themselves out."

Asami turns and smiles as she grabs the doorknob.

Katara suddenly feels a chill go through her. "Asami…" The young woman stops at the door. "Be careful out there dear, things aren't always what they seem to be." She says with a sigh.

Asami nods as she closes the door.

Katara takes a deep breath as she stares at the door with a look of determination in her eyes. "It's just as you said Aang, just as you said. I only hope things turn out differently this time."

* * *

 

Korra didn't want to go back home after her treatment so she called Tenzin and headed to Air Temple island.

Of course he alerted his mother right away.

"Hey Jinora, did…they hurt?" Korra asks as Jinora walks with her to the meditation pavilion.

"My tattoos…no not when I first got them. Mom made a brew that numbs the pain. I was all wrapped up and meditating for a few days." Jinora bends down and whispers in Korra's ear. "Don't tell dad, but I totally left my body and hung out with the spirits the whole time."

Korra smiles at her. "How did you feel getting all of your hair cut off?"

Jinora sits next to her as they both stare out onto the Mo Ce Sea from atop the island. The young airbender sits in a lotus position. "Well, I've wanted my tattoos like forever, I knew cutting my hair was a part of it. It was kind of hard though, but it's supposed to be. Cutting of the hair is about letting go of the past. It represents the dropping of our attachment to the material world, but just like the hair never stops growing, the material world will always be there to. My tattoos help me remember that I can go beyond the physical world. That's why dad keeps his hair cut. He says 'there is only the now.'"

Jinora looks over to see Korra crying and moves to comfort her.

"How do you let go Jinora?" Korra's voice barely a whisper. "How do you un-see something, you were never supposed to see. What do you when you find out something you really didn't wanna know. How do you un-see something once it's burned its way into your head?" The young avatar sighs. Pema walks up on them.

"Jinora honey, your father needs to speak to you." Her mother says.

"But mom…" Jinora says sorrowfully.

"You may be an airbending master but you are still my child and there are some things a child shouldn't have to worry about, not yet anyway. Isn't that right Avatar Korra?" She says having overheard the last part of their conversation. She was sure Korra was having love trouble again.

Korra wipes her eyes and nods at Jinora. "She's right. Thanks for letting me vent. Go ahead."

Jinora hugs her and taps the arrow on her forehead as she whispers. "We can talk later." She winks at her as she walks off.

Pema sighs and shakes her head as she moves to lean on one of the pillars. She stares at Korra. "So who is it this time? Not Mako again is it?"

Korra lowers her head and sheds a few more tears. Pema furrows her brow then gets on her knees in front of Korra. "I'm sorry Korra." She says hugging her. "I…I…didn't mean anything by it."

The young avatar sniffles. "It's not you. Stupid doctor opened my chi or whatever and now I can't stop crying. Can't stop… thinking… about her."

Pema moves her head away still holding Korra's arms. "Her…?"

"I just wanna forget. It's not fair! Why can't I forget what happened? Just wanna erase all of it. Not just what happened, but all of it, every last memory she's a part of, I don't want them anymore." Korra says with her head bowed.

Pema swallows hard and furrows her brow. "Korra, who are you talking about?" She asked genuinely concerned.

The young avatar suddenly lifts her head and stares into Pema's eyes. "Cut my hair."

"Korra….slow…down…okay. Relax for a minute and tell me what's going on. I'm an Air Acolyte and even I didn't have to cut all my hair off to let go of the past. Talk to me sweetie."

The young avatar sighs. She remembered the last time she took Pema's love advice about Mako. Things weren't as easy as a guy and girl this time around especially since it was about the same girl ironically. She swallows hard not caring about what Pema would think of her. "Asami, she…has a boyfriend."

Pema furrows her brow. "Sooooo…she… took your boyfriend again?"

Korra looks up at her with a strange sadness in her eyes. Pema gazes at her intently. Korra's expression said it all. "Oh, I see." Pema says. She had the same suspicion about the two women that everyone else had. The air acolyte also found it funny that Korra and Asami seemed oblivious to it though.

Pema stands to her feet. "You remember what I told you about me and Tenzin. This situation probably isn't any different. You can either sit on your hands and be shy and afraid of rejection and watch your soul mate spend their life with the wrong person, or you can put your heart out there and tell her how you feel. And let me tell you Korra, you don't know what fear is, until you've been face to face with a heart broken Lin Beifong, but my love for Tenzin was stronger than my fear. If you care about her, then you should tell her."

Korra sighs and shakes her head. "I wish it was that simple, Pema. Asami…she's my friend, she doesn't feel the same way about me. I thought…she did…"

Pema brushes a strand of hair out of Korra's face and looks into her eyes. "And she won't ever, unless you tell her. You never know until you try."

Korra averts her eyes. Pema shrugs her shoulders. "Suit yourself." She says walking away then quickly turning back around. "You know what. Maybe you should cut your hair. I mean don't go bald or anything. Sometimes a new do can change your perspective on things. I'll be right back."

Korra rolls her chair to the balcony edge just as the moon is rising. "She's probably been dating him the whole time. I'm supposed to be her friend and she didn't even tell me. "She shakes her head. "I can't believe I actually thought she'd want to be with me…"

"Okay, I've got the scissors. You ready?" Pema says.

Korra nods and takes a deep breath. Then pulls her hair back into a ponytail. "I'll do it."

"Last chance to change your mind." She says jokingly. Korra holds out her hand and Pema gives her the scissors. "You know I'd be happy to….." She's interrupted as Korra cuts her hair in two long snips. "…cut it for you." Pema watches Korra throw her hair over the edge of the cliff. She takes the scissors from her hand as Korra watches her hair float away on the breeze and into the ocean.

"I'm gonna stay here tonight, okay." Korra says softly.

"Ss…sure sweetie, whatever you need." Pema says as she quietly walks away.

Two hours later….

"Dad…is she gonna stay up there all night, maybe we should go talk to her." Jinora says.

Tenzin shakes his head. "No dear Korra needs to work this out on her own. All we can do is be here for her when she asks us to. Now you go ahead and get off to bed we still have a lot of preparations to make to get you ready to train the new airbenders."

Jinora leaves and Tenzin watches Korra for a little while longer. "You can get through this Korra. You have to."

The forlorn avatar stared out at moon all night. For a moment she thought she saw a woman's face smiling at her. The young avatar closes her eyes as the voices of her enemies echo within her. "The world doesn't need you anymore. The era of the Avatar is over. The time of Kings, Queens, and Avatars is over. We don't need you…"

She puts her hands over her ears unable to stop herself from crying. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I'm done alright! It's over, I've failed, just leave me alone!" She yells desperately until another voice breaks through to her heart and her ears as a soft whisper.

"You haven't failed." The voice whispers.

"Yes I have. I might as well be dead. I can't fight, I can't even think straight. No matter what I do things just keep getting worse. I've let the whole world down." Korra says sorrowfully.

"No Korra, it's the opposite, you and you alone give this world hope. You are destined to restore balance and save it." The soft voice says.

"I can't…I ….I don't know how." Korra says as she looks up now blanketed by a soft lunar light.

A beautifully ethereal woman floats in front of her. She's so amazed that she can't speak. Korra had seen plenty of spirits but none as beautiful as this one. "Who…who are you?"

 

 "I am a friend Avatar Korra. I have come to tell you that you have already saved the world and you'll do it again, but you can't give up, don't give up…. you aren't alone….don't give….up…" The woman whisper as she disappears into the sky.

The young avatar watched in awe as the moon moved across the sky getting further and further away from the horizon. Every hour that passed Korra felt more and more empty. The woman had told her not to give up, but that was exactly what she was doing. This was Korra's way of giving up her old life and leaving it all behind. The voices kept whispering in her mind. But behind it all there was the still small voice, like a dying star breathing its last breath she heard the woman speaking…"Don't give up, you're not alone." Around mid-night she even began to hear Asami's voice. "I'm here for you Korra, I'm here."

A single tear falls from her eye. "Asami." She sighs. As the night wore on the only voice she could hear was her own. She didn't want to be Korra or the Avatar anymore. The avatar had failed the world and Korra had lost Asami, the last bit of hope she had for a normal life.

Asami called and spoke to Katara a few more times that day. The raven haired beauty began to really worry about Korra. Up until this point they'd never been away from one another without contact for this long.

The young CEO tried to stay busy by going into the office. She even sent all of Lau's flowers home with Chelse since she liked them so much. He spared no expense the entire office was filled from wall to wall with every rose imaginable as well as a few heads of cabbage as a joke. Asami couldn't help but laugh. However as the day wore on she found herself feeling the way Korra felt in her dream…like she'd lost something important. She needed to talk to Korra, before it was too late, at least that's how she felt but she wasn't sure why.

Neither one of them slept at all that night.

* * *

 

** The next day…. **

Korra returned to the city, but she seemed like a completely different person. She was cold and contemptuous and only seemed to have one thing on her mind, getting her body healed.

Katara was surprised to see Korra coming downstairs not having heard her come in.

"How are you today Korra?"

"I'm fine." She says without emotion.

"Have you thought anymore about what we talked about yesterday?" The old waterbender asks her.

"No." Korra says rolling past her into the kitchen.

"No, what?" Katara asks noticing Korra's hair.

"No, I haven't thought about it. I told you I'm over it."

Katara caresses the young avatar's head. "Look at me Korra." She says now standing in front of her student. "I've known you since you were a child. You've never given up on anything you felt strongly about."

Korra maneuvers around her taking a piece of fruit off the table as she rolls out of the kitchen. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Korra, you should talk to Asami. She's worried about you."

The young avatar turns around at the front door and stares at Katara. "You never answered my question yesterday. Why do you keep trying to push me toward Asami?"

The old waterbender takes a deep breath holding Korra's azure focused gaze. It was like the avatar was looking right through her. "Talk to her and find out."

Korra stares back at her for a moment then turns her chair around. "Naga!" The young avatar yells as the polar bear dog runs past her and out the door. Korra is right behind her. "You can leave whenever you're ready. Dr. Guo will be moving some of my equipment into the spare room sometime today so it might get a bit cramped in there."

"I didn't authorize that." Katara says.

"It's my recovery, not yours. I shouldn't have to wait and ask permission every time I feel like working out. I'm not a child. I don't need….." The caramel skinned beauty says raising her voice slightly with quite a bit of attitude.

In what had to have been less than a millisecond Katara is standing in front of Korra leaning over looking into her student's startled eyes. She'd never seen the woman move so fast in her life. "Your healing …is both of our responsibility Korra." The old woman stands to her full height, seeing that this is not the same Korra who left yesterday. "You are not alone Korra, but if you really think you're ready to do this on your own, then prove it." Katara say sternly.

Korra grabs the arms of her wheel chair and shakily stands to her feet. The old waterbender raises her eyebrows as she watches her student trying to get into a defensive position.

"Hum…alright….." The old water bender says as she takes a few steps back. She bends water from the kitchen into a block of ice between them.

Korra takes a deep breath.

"Position one." Katara says turning her back on her student.

The young avatar swallows hard. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I said position one Avatar Korra." She says sternly.

Korra sighs and shakily turns around with the help of her wheel chair. She does her best to plant her feet ready to show her mentor that she was ready and able to do this on her own.

"On 3." Katara says as Korra swallows hard trying to move her leg into a more stable position.

Within seconds Korra is laid out on the sidewalk outside on top of Naga. Katara takes her time walking out to her. She'd made sure to cradle her belligerent student with the blast so as not to hurt her. "Still think you're ready?"

Korra breathes out through her nose as Katara uses a waterwhip to pull the chair over to her. "You didn't have to hold back. All this proves is that you're stronger than me right now, that's all."

"It doesn't prove anything except your false pride, what's gotten into you?" Katara says as she helps her into the wheelchair. "I'm not going anywhere Korra. And neither are you. We have a session today." She says trying to roll the chair back into the house. Korra holds the wheel. The old woman takes a deep breath. She steps around the chair in front of Korra. Her student stares with a determined expression on her face.

The old waterbender sighs. "Korra…"

"Katara…." The young avatar says as her mentor raises her eyebrows in surprise. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I have some things I need to take care of today."

"You have a session Korra."

Korra sighs and averts her eyes swallowing softly unable to take the gentle love wafting off of her mentor. "I, we can do it later can't we?"

The old waterbender lifts Korra's chin with her hand and stares deeply into her eyes for a moment before releasing her and walking back into the house. "Alright, I'll see you this evening." Korra watches her for a moment then begins to tie the ropes to her chair.

The old waterbender stands in the doorway for a moment then turns back toward her. "Korra, don't forget to give Asami a call sometime today. I know she would appreciate it." The irritated young woman doesn't respond as she ties the last rope to her polar bear dog's saddle.

"Come on Naga." Korra says ignoring her as Naga pulls her down the sidewalk.

Katara sighs sadly. She wasn't sure what was going on with the young woman so she gave Tenzin a call to find out what happened yesterday.

He didn't have much to say other than that she stayed out on the meditation pavilion all night and seemed to be talking to someone. He never saw anyone there though. She'd asked him to drop her off about 4 in the morning and that's all he knew. They didn't really talk during her visit.

Katara goes inside and pulls a very large bowl from one of her bags and a bottle of glowing water. She pours the water into the bowl and begins to bend it into a spiraling vortex like the water was being stirred. The glow is intensely bright. She puts her hands down and looks into it as though she's watching a movie. She nods a few times as she watches the images moving in the bowl. She sighs now deep in thought as the glow begins to fade.

A few minutes later she's on the phone calling Asami but only reaches her assistant. "Yes please tell her to call me as soon as she has a spare moment. Thank you."

The old waterbender hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath as she speaks to herself. "Asami isn't just some girl Korra, but if I told you right now, you wouldn't believe me. This is something you have to discover on your own."

**A few hours later….**

Korra leaves Dr. Guo's office feeling like she was in more control of her therapy than she was before. All she wanted to do was get well and in her mind in order to do that, she needed to put her foot down with the people in her life, Asami included. The young avatar had made up her mind that she didn't want Asami babying her anymore, helping her sleep…or holding her hand like she had been doing.

She takes an alternate route to Asami's office. On her way there she sees her friend with her boyfriend.

Asami walks up the city hall stair case with Lau to finalize their contract. The young man slyly puts his hand on her lower back as they approach the door. Asami immediately turns and punches him in the shoulder. He holds it wincing and laughing pretending to be wounded. "I won't tell you again Mr. Gan-Lan." She says sternly as he lifts both his hands in surrender still giggling.

"I was just trying to get the door for you, take it easy on me." He says.

Truth be told she had punched the man quite hard, there was no way he wouldn't have a bruise later. She was surprised he took it so nonchalantly.

Korra watches them from the sidewalk clinching her jaw seeing how playful they are with each other. She takes a deep breath and decides to wait for her come out.

The slighted young woman feels invisible as people pass by her not even paying her a glance. She was fine with that though. That's how she wanted it.

A few minutes goes by when suddenly a little kid grabs her arm. "Mom! It's Avatar Korra!" The little boy says as she stares at him showing no emotion. "You remember me, we played at the park together." He says happily.

Korra takes a deep breath. "I remember, can you let go of my arm please."

He furrows his brow and practically jumps into her lap and stares into her eyes putting his hands on her shoulders. She moves her head back.

"Mom…" He says sounding very worried as his mother walks up to them with his three siblings. "I think the Avatar has a stomach ache or something."

"Get down dear." The woman says seeing the empty stare in Korra's eyes. "Are you alright Avatar Korra? I'm sorry about Jop. I know he can be a little touchy sometimes. He didn't hurt you did he?" She asks as he gets off of Korra's lap.

"No. I'm fine." The young avatar says quickly. "But do you mind, I'm waiting for someone."

The mother smiles softly and takes her son's hand. "Come on kids." She says. They all begin whining wanting to play with Naga and Korra. "Leave the polar bear dog alone dear. The avatar has…important things to take care of, let's not bother her okay." She says apprehensively sensing Korra's aloofness.

The kids wave good bye to Korra, but she stares at them for a moment then refocuses her attention on the city hall door way.

The mother walks back over to Korra and places her hand on her shoulder. "Av..atar Korra." The woman says softly. "I can't imagine how much you're dealing with right now…but, I want you to know that we'll always support you, no matter what okay."

Korra looks up at her and blinks a few times maintaining her composure. "Yeah, okay, thanks." She says looking at the doors.

The woman half smiles then walks away.

Asami and Lau finally reemerge. Asami has a stern look on her face until she looks down the stairs and sees Korra. Lau smiles seeing his new business partner light up like a Christmas tree. "See, there's that smile." He says as he reaches for her. "I knew you'd be…" He's interrupted as she practically races down the stairs in her heels.

"Korra!" She says happily throwing her arms around her friend. "Oh my goodness, I was so worried about you." Asami pulls away from her enough to see her face. "Are you okay? I haven't heard from you since the other day. Is everything alright? Did you get my messages from Gran Gran?"

Korra stares blankly at her. "Yeah, I got them and there's something I need to talk to you about." She says.

Lau walks up to them. "And who might this be?"

Asami rolls her eyes. "Korra this is…."

He reaches out and takes her hand locking eyes with Korra. "Lau." He says. The young avatar feels a chill as he smiles at her.

She unconsciously squeezes his hand very tightly wanting to crush it. "Do I…know you from somewhere?" To her surprise his grip is just as firm if not firmer than hers.

He smirks and moves his face a little closer to hers. "Avatar…Korra? It's nice to meet you. Don't mind me, I get that a lot I just have one of those 'familiar... ... faces.'" He says releasing her hand and turning to Asami. "Well let me go get the car. We have a big day ahead of us. Avatar Korra, it was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll run into each other again some time." He bows and heads toward the parking garage.

"Ugh, he gets on my nerves sometimes." Asami says as she smiles bending down in front of Korra putting her hand on her knee. "So are you gonna have some free time later…like maybe tonight, I need to talk to you about something too." She says gazing lovingly into Korra's blue eyes.

The young avatar gulps and takes a deep breath determined to stay focused on her plan. She had to admit things felt a little easier now that she had met Asami's boyfriend in person. He was a very handsome man and strong too. She could see why her friend liked him. That didn't mean that she had to though.

"That's…what I wanted to talk to you about." Korra says watching him leave. "I think it would be best if we didn't spend so much time together."

Asami furrows her brow. "What?"

"I've had some time to think and I realized that I haven't been as focused on my recovery as much as I need to be. Part of that is because of you. I can't afford to keep getting distracted."

The young CEO scoffs as she stands up. "You…you think I'm a distraction?" Asami shakes her head in confusion. "Korra, what are you talking about? You…asked...me..."

"Yeah I know and now I'm asking you as 'my friend' to give me some space." Her tone is cold and clinical.

Asami blinks rapidly as she takes a deep breath. "Korra…I really."

Lau honks the car horn. "Sorry for interrupting. But if we don't leave now we're going to be late for our meeting with the president."

She turns to him angrily then refocuses her attention on Korra. "Look Korra, we really need to talk, but this isn't the best time okay. I'll come by after I'm done tonight." She moves toward the car.

Korra grabs her wrist. "Weren't you listening? Just do what I asked…please..."

Asami stands there with her mouth agape as Korra looks into her eyes. She gulps. "O..okay." She says as the caramel skinned beauty releases her hand. Her eyes are welling with tears as she gets into the car.

She gives her eyes a quick swipe as she focuses on the road. "Is everything alright Miss Sato?" Lau asks.

Asami clears her throat. "It's fine, let's go."

Korra watches the car pull off. She clutches her chest letting a tear roll down her cheek. She maintains her determined expression knowing that her friend is looking back at her.

Asami swallows hard as she watches Korra get further away though the passenger side mirror. It suddenly felt like there were oceans between them.

Her head is spinning. She felt like they had just broken up or something. Asami can hear Lau talking to her about something but she can't understand a thing he's saying. She sees his lips moving and blinks a few times completely confused. She puts her hand up. "I'm…I'm sorry Mr. Gan-Lan." He turns to her raising his eyebrows. She takes a deep breath. "I'm not very coherent at the moment, can you repeat what you were just saying."

He smiles and nods, then takes her hand. "It's okay. We can talk later. You need some time to process what just happened."

She furrows her brow. "What?" She says thinking he saw her argument with Korra.

"Our contract. I know you weren't happy with some of my changes, but we can talk about it later, we have to focus on this meeting." He puts his hand back on the steering wheel.

She half smiles. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

 

It took Korra over an hour to get back home. She spent the whole time trying to convince herself that she had done the right thing with Asami. But she couldn't fight the sick feeling in her stomach. She also didn't like Asami's new boyfriend and not because he was with Asami there was something about him that didn't feel right.

She unties Naga and heads into the apartment.

"Did… they finish delivering everything?" She asks sounding very tired seeing Katara sitting in one of the recliners.

"Yes, but I had them put some of it out back. I hope that's alright." Katara says.

Korra nods as she gets into the chair mover. "I…I'm ready for treatment, whenever you are." She says as she gets to the top of the stairs.

"I'll be up later on tonight; I have a few more things to take care of." The old waterbender says.

Korra falls off to sleep. That seemed to be what the old waterbender was waiting for. She quietly opens the bedroom door, heads inside and gives Korra her treatment silently. "A…sa…mi…don't…don't go." Korra mumbles in her sleep.

Katara sighs as she whispers. "She's not going anywhere dear." The old waterbender shakes her head as she pulls a particularly tough bubble from Korra's chest. "Look at this…weeks of work all clogged up. You ran into Asami today didn't you? (She pauses for a moment seeing a dark space within the water bubble) Hum, this is odd." She shakes her head.

Katara releases a heavy sigh as she looks down at Korra. Then puts the water into a special bottle and leaves the room.

Once she gets downstairs she takes a drop of the spirit water and places it into the bottle with the bubble she took from Korra chest. She watches as the bubble begins to glow just like the spirit water. "Hum, that's different."

There is a soft knock on the front door. She sits the bottle on the living room table. "My goodness it's been a busy day." She says as she opens it to see Asami in tears.

The young woman wipes her eyes. "Hey Gran Gran….is…is Korra here?"

Katara sighs. "Quietly dear, she's asleep right now. Come inside." The old waterbender looks around outside suspiciously then closes the door.

Asami moves toward the stairs.

"Asami, have a seat." Katara says. The young woman drops her head and moves away from the stairs then goes to sit down.

"I'm listening." The old waterbender says.

She sniffles. "Korra said… she doesn't want me around her anymore." Asami says wiping her eyes again.

Katara takes in a deep breath and shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you two?" Her eyes widen as the water in the bottle begins to glow even brighter. She stares at Asami for a moment then looks back at the bottle.

The old waterbender gets up from her chair and opens the door. "Come back tomorrow dear."

Asami looks at her completely surprised. "What? I…I don't understand."

"You two need to talk to one another, not to me. Come back tomorrow."

"But Gran Gran…Korra said…"

"I know, I heard you, and I'm telling you to come back tomorrow….in the afternoon. Now go on." She says as Asami steps outside.

"Gran Gran, what should I say to her?" Asami asks innocently.

"My goodness you and that girl must be cut from the same cloth. Just tell her how you feel. Now go on, things will be fine. Don't worry. Just come back tomorrow." Asami nods as she walks away from the door.

Katara goes back to the table and picks up the bottle. Then she looks in her bag and finds a beautiful cloth with a lotus that begins to glow as soon as she wraps the bottle in it. The old waterbender picks up the phone and calls the White Lotus Sentries at Air Temple Island, so they can take the bottle to headquarters to examine it.

"This has been quite a day. Who knows what tomorrow will hold." She says looking in the direction of Korra's bedroom.

* * *

 

**That Fateful day….**

Korra felt strangely lighter that morning. She didn't feel sick anymore. "I guess I just needed some rest." She says to herself as she heads down stairs. She can smell seaweed noodles and arctic hen being cooked.

"Something smells good in here Gran Gran." She says as she rolls into the kitchen.

"Oh I'm Gran Gran today huh?" The waterbender says with a giggle.

Korra rubs the back of her neck as she looks into her lap. "I…uhh."

"You don't need to explain anything. Katara is my name after all." She puts down her cooking utensils and takes Korra's face into her hands. She looks deeply into Korra's widened surprised eyes. "There you are. I thought I'd lost track of you yesterday." She leans in and kisses her forehead then turns back to the stove.

"Huh, what do you mean Gran? I was here yesterday." Korra says grabbing a piece of the smoked hen off of the counter.

"If you say so." The old woman says. "I'm glad you're feeling better. You looked like you had a rough day yesterday."

Korra remembers her conversation with Asami. "Yeah." She says with a sigh. "I'm gonna go workout for a bit okay. Are you gonna give me my treatment today since I didn't get it yesterday?"

"You seem to be feeling better today, so why don't we do it tomorrow?" Katara says.

Korra smiles. "Oh…okay."

"45 minutes Korra, don't push yourself beyond that." The old waterbender says.

"Okay Gran."

She heads into the guest bedroom to start her workout.

Half an hour later Asami pulls up to the apartment. She knew she was early but she couldn't wait. She had made up her mind. She was going to tell Korra how she felt. The raven haired beauty was scared out of her mind still somewhat heartbroken after what Korra said to her yesterday. She tried her best to be angry at her friend last night, but she couldn't manage it for more than a few seconds her feelings for Korra were too strong.

She swallows hard as she knocks on the door.

"Want me to get that Gran Gran?" Korra yells from the bedroom.

"No, that's alright I've got it." The old woman already knew who it was. Asami bites her bottom lip nervously as Katara opens the door. She opens her mouth to speak.

"She's in the back bedroom." The old woman says as she walks back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

Asami takes a deep breath and steps inside. "O…kay." She says as she closes the front door.

She gulps feeling her whole body shaking with each step she takes toward the bedroom. She had no idea what Korra was going to say or do. Her brain was mush and her heart was a hummingbird by the time she reached the door.

Asami closes her eyes as she gently pushes the bedroom door open and sees Korra standing doing bicep curls with a 70 lb dumbbell.

Asami feels herself become instantly moist as she stands there with her mouth slightly agape. Korra had her chest wrapped with cloth and wore a pair of baby blue shorts. Asami can't help letting her eyes slowly travel up Korra's body as beads of sweat trickle down the avatars flexing biceps, neck, stomach and thighs.

Korra stares at her out the corner of her eye, then focuses on the dumbbell in her hand as she grunts lifting it 3 more times.

Asami swallows almost unable to speak. "K—k—kk—Korra, your…hair. You…cut it."

She sighs not making eye contact and putting the barbell back on the weight stand. "Yeah." She says as she moves to stand with her back against the wall. She pulls two long ropes from the ceiling lifting two large 100 lb flat weights off the floor over and over again.

The pale skinned beauty blinks her eyes rapidly. She didn't think Korra could possibly get any hotter. She was wrong.

Asami took a deep breath trying to will herself to speak. She tucks her hair behind her ear apprehenisively. "I… ummm." She swallows hard seeing Korra focused on the wall in front of her as she continues to lift the weights.

"I…know you..said to…give you some space. I, uh, just needed to talk to you….you know… before that." Asami says as Korra drops the weights to the floor and grabs a towel.

"So talk." Korra says quickly. The young avatar wasn't angry, but she also wasn't ready to talk to Asami so soon after meeting her boyfriend. She'd meant it when she said she wanted some space. She needed time to work through her feelings for her. She knew she couldn't be with Asami but she at least wanted to remain friends with her. Korra felt strangely clear emotionally for some reason.

Korra's legs tremble from lifting weights as she takes slow deliberate steps toward her wheel chair. Asami moves toward her with her arms out.

"Don't. I got it." Korra says quickly as she plops down into it then rolls into the bathroom.

Asami looks down at the floor and apprehensively rubs her arm while she waits on her to come out.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Korra says as she rolls past Asami.

"I'm done in here Gran Gran." She yells toward the kitchen.

"Okay, breakfast will be ready in about 30 minutes. Are you staying Asami?"

She's caught off guard. "Uhhh…I …uuhh"

"Speak up dear." Katara says.

"Uhh…..sure?" Asami replies nervously.

She watches as Korra gets into the chair mover and heads up stairs. Asami waits at the bottom of the stairs. Korra rolls her eyes. "Are you gonna talk to me from down there?"

Asami looks up at her. She gulps, this was just too much. She shakes the completely explicit thoughts from her mind as she walks into the bedroom to see Korra unwrapping her chest bandages. Asami literally slams into the door trying to turn around as so not to look at Korra.

"Are…you okay?" Korra asks as she slips a shirt on.

"Uh huh." Asami says quickly.

Korra sighs as she gets into bed. "I'm listening." She says.

Asami finds the courage to turn around and sees Korra staring at her. "Can, I…uhhh sit next to you?"

Korra rolls her eyes and scoots over in the bed. Asami sits next to her and smiles nervously. They are silent for few minutes until Korra speaks up. "Asami, I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with me all day. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Asami swallows. "Korra I need to tell you something." She feels like her heart is going to tear through her chest at any moment. "This …is probably… gonna sound weird."

Korra is beyond irritated at this point. Why was Asami prolonging things? Korra had all but convinced herself that the only reason the woman had stopped by that morning was because she was going to spend the day with her boyfriend and needed to clear the air with her before that happened.

"You don't have to do this Asami."

Jade green eyes widen as she turns to look at the avatar feeling hopeful. "I… don't?"

Korra averts her eyes. "You have a life. Don't let me stop you from living it. I'll be alright, you don't have to keep coming here."

Asami furrows her brow. "Huh?"

Korra rolls her eyes. "I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting on you."

"Boyfriend…what boyfriend?" Asami asks.

Korra raises her voice not really listening to the woman. "Look, just leave okay. I'm not some charity case. You don't have to keep coming here. You have a company to run… and business meetings and presidents ...and…"

"I like you Korra." Asami says with her back turned to her.

"Of course you do. That's what friends are for right. We're supposed to like our friends. I mean we wouldn't really be friends if we didn't like each other." Korra says sarcastically as Asami interrupts her.

"Will you just shut up for a minute, geez." The raven haired beauty says taking a deep breath still looking away from her.

Asami shuts her eyes as she speaks. "Korra, I…like you. I….like you, the way ….I used to like Mako." She says now chewing on her bottom lip. "I know it's totally weird." She turns apprehensively giving the young avatar some eye contact. "I mean it's weird right, we're both…girls and… …you… probably hate me now… don't you." She sighs unable to read the expression on Korra's face. Asami closes her eyes and lowers her head. "I'm sorry. I….I…I shouldn't have…."

She's interrupted feeling Korra's lips pressed against hers. Asami releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She slowly opens her eyes as Korra cups her cheek. "I like you too." Korra says softly as her eyes well with tears.

Asami leans in and brushes her lips against Korra's. The excited avatar's lips automatically part as she leans in the rest of the way and their lips connect. The green eyed woman is intoxicated as she drinks in Korra's soft exhalations. Asami crawls onto the bed and straddles the avatar's legs. Korra could already feel a throbbing in between her legs as she slips her tongue into Asami's mouth and is rewarded with a soft sigh.

Korra wraps her arms around Asami's waist and pulls her in closer. She takes control cupping Korra's face in her hands.

The young avatar suddenly stops kissing her, pulls her head back and sighs despondently.

"What, what's wrong?" Asami asks practically panting.

Korra covers Asami's hands with her own and smiles sadly moving them away from her face.

"Korra, what is it? Tell me, please."

The blue eyed beauty leans her head back against the headboard. "What about your boyfriend?"

Asami shakes her head. "What boyfriend, seriously?"

"That guy you were kissing in the restaurant, the one I met yesterday?" Korra asks with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"He's one of my new slimy business partners. And 'he'… kissed… me. I guess you missed the part where I slapped him….and …wait a minute…how did you know about that?" She thinks to herself for a moment then lowers her head. "I knew that was Naga I heard barking that day. Have you been stalking me?" Asami asks jokingly.

"This isn't right." Korra says.

"What's not right?" Asami asks.

"This can't be happening." The young avatar says.

What's not happening?" Asami asks genuinely confused.

"I'm dreaming again aren't I?" Korra sighs and shakes her head suddenly very irritated. She takes a deep breath as she stares intently into Asami's eyes. "I'm tired of dreaming about you, you know that. You're the best one yet though. You even smell like her."

Asami smiles and puts her head down as she chuckles softly. "So…you've been dreaming about me huh?"

Korra rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "What's it gonna be this time, huh….the bed, the shower…." She turns and looks at the window. "The wall…."

Asami moans remembering how good she felt against that wall in her last dream. She leans in placing a soft kiss to the young avatar's swollen lips which escalates into a passionate free for all. Korra is caught up in it. The warm masterful strokes of Asami's tongue drive her wild. She never wanted to stop. That is until Asami began sucking on Korra's bottom lip, then she suddenly bit it.

"Ow!" Korra says covering her mouth. Asami just smirks as she takes Korra's face in her hands and looks her in the eyes. "It's not a dream Korra."

"Prove it." Korra says. The dream Asami had never bitten her before…not on her lip anyway.

"I thought I just did." Asami says. She thinks for a moment then yells toward the bedroom door. "Hum...Okay. Naga! Jerky!" Within seconds the polar bear dog is up the stairs nudging them both with her snout.

"Down girl, down." Korra says. Naga finally heels as she pants shifting her head back and forth from Korra to Asami as she waits patiently for a treat.

"Good enough." Asami says raising her eyebrows.

Korra smiles contently as a tear rolls down her cheek. There were no words for what began pouring from her heart. "Asami, would you like to go out with me?"

"Like on a date?" The pale skinned beauty says as she cups Korra's cheek gazing at her with lidded eyes.

Korra nods. "Yeah, a date."

Asami suddenly has a serious look on her face. "Hum, I don't know, I think I might need to check my schedule." The young avatar looks genuinely worried until Asami smiles and leans in bringing their lips together.

Korra pulls her head back. "Is that a yes?"

Asami smiles into the kiss. "Don't ask questions… you already know the answer to." She says softly leaning Korra's head back against the headboard dominating the kiss. Her passion rising as the young avatar's tongue began to play with her own.

Korra's hands soon began to roam as Asami sits up on her knees intent on plundering every inch of Korra's mouth. Their kisses become slow and passionate as the young avatar's hands find their way to Asami's toned thighs before moving to cup her ass eliciting a deep moan from the young CEO. Korra's arousal flares as she feels a powerful ache in her sex. She felt like her whole body was vibrating. She bends her knees grabbing Asami's waist with one arm and putting the other on the bed. She tries to anchor herself as she lifts Asami up. She pants into her mouth as the pain in her legs becomes too much. "Ahh…." She yelps as she puts the woman on her back between her legs.

Asami sits up. "Korra, are you okay?"

She averts her eyes as she takes a deep breath lowering her head. "Sorry."

Asami smirks as she gets on all fours and crawls toward Korra seductively. "Was someone… trying to move me into zone three…." She bends her head down then leans up capturing Korra's lips. "Or maybe you wanted a first round knockout, huh." She says alluringly with a sly smile as she pushes the caramel skinned beauty back down onto the bed. She deepens the kiss as Korra grabs her waist. Asami pulls back as she gazes into the avatar's azure orbs. To her eyes Korra was the most beautiful woman in the world at that moment. She could totally understand why Korra thought she was dreaming because she felt the same way. She examines Korra's face with lidded eyes as she sighs. "We've got time baby. I'm not going anywhere."

Korra smiles up at her. "I like that." she says as she tucks Asami's hair behind her ear.

"What?" Asami whispers.

"When you call me, baby." Korra says as she gently grasps the nape of Asami's neck bringing their lips together. Asami wilts into the kiss as she slowly lowers her body to lie on top of Korra.

"Ahem…" Katara says clearing her throat as her voice blares from the nightstand. Both women immediately stop moving. Frozen and utterly embarrassed. "I'm glad you two made up. Now come on downstairs, breakfast is ready. Come on Naga, let's get you that jerky they promised you. And girls, you might want to turn off the intercom while you're at it."

**TBC…**

* * *

 

**Quoted dialog with slight changes:**

**Princess Jellyfish Episode** 9 Tsukimi Monologue:

What do you do? How do you un-see something, you were never supposed to see. What do you when you find out something you really didn't want to know. How do you unsee something once it's burned its way into your brain. Its not fair! Why can't I forget what happened. Just erase it completely. Not just what happened now but all of it every last memory he's a part of, please I don't want them anymore.

Avatar the Last Airbender Season 3 Episode 1 The Awakening

**Avatar Roku & Yue encourage Aang**

Bruce Lee: "Now, water can flow or it can crash. Be water, my friend."

 


	7. Remembrances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R

 

* * *

Asami sits up softly smiling down at Korra as she reaches over to the intercom. "Be right down." She says as Korra's eyes slowly travel up her swan like neck. Korra gently brushes her lips against it causing Asami's eyes to flutter as she gasps completely missing the intercom switch feeling a powerful ache below her waist.

She repositions herself on top of Korra unable to stop herself from kissing her. The blue eyed beauty's hands softly caress her back then slowly move as though magnetically drawn lower until she is massaging Asami's ass again. The young avatar was completely infatuated with how it felt soft yet firm at the same time and the fact that Asami happened to be attached to it just made it even more amazing.

"Kor..ra." She moans breathily unconsciously reaching for the young avatar's shirt trying to pull it off of her.

The old waterbender's voice comes over the intercom again. "Still on."

Asami smiles as she sits up flipping the switch and catching her breath. She quickly crawls off the bed to Korra's dismay.

"We'd…we'd better get down there." Asami says averting her eyes unable to stop her body from trembling suddenly.

Korra blinks rapidly as she takes a deep hesitant breath moving her legs off the bed. She was still in disbelief over what was happening unable to take her eyes off the woman. Asami steps back as she gets into her wheelchair. Their eyes lock. Asami feels magnetically drawn to the young avatar's lips. She leans down kissing her again. Korra is completely speechless as Asami steps back looking very smooth then accidentally bumping into the door.

"I'll…I'll see you downstairs." Asami says with a nervous chuckle tucking her hair behind her ear as she finally manages to get out the door. She gulps as she walks down the stairs. She had no idea what she was doing. She felt out of control all of a sudden. Her entire body was on fire, tingling from head to toe. She'd felt horny before, but this was in an entirely different category.

"O…kay." Korra says still in shock. She still couldn't believe what was happening. The caramel skinned beauty sits upstairs in silence for a while. Asami Sato was really hers. It was still a lot for the young avatar to wrap her head around. Korra blinks slowly as she stares into her lap. She felt like she was floating still feeling Asami's warmth as well as smelling the unmistakable scent of Jasmine. If this was a dream she didn't want to ever wake up.

Korra can't stop smiling as she stares at Asami who's now sitting across from her at the table. Asami tries to eat. She looks at her plate then back up at Korra who hasn't even touched her food.

Katara speaks up. "Korra, your food's getting cold." She clears her throat. "Korra..."

The young avatar shakes her head finally acknowledging the old waterbender. "Huh?" She says seeing her mentor pointing to her plate. "Oh."

She quickly picks up a fork and starts to eat refocusing her gaze back on Asami.

Asami clears her throat. "This is really great Gran Gran. I've never had authentic water tribe cuisine before." The raven haired beauty says.

Katara smiles. "There's plenty more, eat up dear. I'm glad one of you appreciates it."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Come on Gran Gran, you know how much I love your cooking." Korra says as she slurps a noodle then licks her lips.

Asami catches a glimpse of Korra's tongue and accidentally drops her fork. The young avatar catches it with a small air cyclone and places it back on her plate. Asami gulps nervously. "Thanks." She says taking a deep breath unable to take her eyes off of Korra.

Korra smiles with a proud toothy grin. Her green eyed girlfriend begins to giggle putting her head down. Korra furrows her brow. "What?" Korra asks still smiling. "What is it?"

Asami sighs, happy for the slight release in tension. "You've got a little something… in your teeth." She says.  
Korra's eyes widen. The embarrassed avatar immediately covers her mouth and cleans her teeth with her tongue.

Asami takes a deep uneasy breath and looks at her watch. "Hey, I've…uh…got to get going. Busy day today." She says getting up from her chair. The young CEO did have work to do, but she also felt herself wanting more from Korra than just kisses with every minute that passed. She needed to put some distance between them before she lost what little control she had over herself.

Korra puts her fork down, wipes her mouth with a napkin then rolls away from the table anxiously. "Hey, let me…let me walk you out." She says following Asami to the door.

"Is everything alright dear?" The old waterbender asks. She could see how agitated the young woman was.

Asami turns toward her and tucks her hair behind her ear again. "Yeah Gran Gran, I've… just got a lot to take care of today. Breakfast was great though." She says as Korra opens the door.

The blue eyed beauty looks up at her. "So… I'll see ya later?" She says raising her eyebrows.

Asami gazes down at her with lidded eyes Korra's signature smirk making her melt all over again. "Yeah…I'll give you a call a bit later, to…plan our date." Asami says apprehensively as she leans over intending to give her a quick peck on the cheek only to have Korra stand to her feet.

Korra confidently put her arm around Asami's waist and leans into an achingly soft kiss. The pale skinned beauty's eyes automatically close as she sighs contently into Korra's mouth whimpering as she pulls away. She unconsciously moves forward wanting more causing Korra to lean back almost falling into her wheelchair. Korra instinctively puts her hand back against the wall as their lips connect. Asami quickly deepens the kiss pressing her body against Korra's.

Asami feels her body rapidly heating up with every passing second. She grasps the nape of the young avatar's neck with both of her hands. Korra feels her legs beginning to wobble.

"A…As….Asa….Asami…." Korra mumbles against her lips as the young woman pants into her mouth. Asami moans as Korra's legs buckle and she falls back into the wheel chair.

Asami blinks rapidly as she gasps coming back to her senses. "Oh, no! Sorry….sorry. I…am… sooo sorry." She says almost in a panic.

The blue eyed beauty just smiles at her still in a bit of a daze from the force of the kiss. She chuckles unable to get the smile off of her face.

Asami gulps apprehensively. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you." She asks seeing Katara smiling shaking her head as she clears the table.

"Korra are you okay?" The raven haired beauty asks.

The young avatar sighs as she takes Asami's hand and gazes up at her. Korra doesn't speak right away completely lost in Asami's eyes. "I'm…great." She says smoothly.

Asami is relieved as Korra gently squeezes her hand. She feels her body drifting toward Korra again and manages to stop herself. "Good. I'd…I'd better go." She quickly bends down and kisses her cheek then moves out the door. Korra is still holding her hand. Asami looks back at her and smiles.

Korra smirks not wanting to let her go. Asami sighs with a soft smile as she turns around. "I'll call you later, okay." She says as Korra nods finally letting go of her hand.

"Girlfriends right?" Korra says softly.

"Yeah." Asami whispers with lidded eyes unable to keep herself from kissing her suave girlfriend. Their lips softly overlap as Katara shakes her head from the living room. She hated to interrupt but she could tell where things were headed if she didn't intervene.

"Korra, I could use your help in here." Katara says from the living room. The young avatar gazes wantonly at Asami as the woman gives her chair a little nudge rolling it backwards.

"Korra…" The old waterbender says utilizing a water whip to turn her student's wheelchair around.

Asami waves sweetly. "Bye." She says softly as she closes the door.

A minute later she can hear Korra shouting with joy behind the door. "Gran…Gran! ASAMI, Asami….A-sa-mi! Asami!"

Korra gets up from her chair and hugs Katara. "Alright, alright...calm down." The old waterbender says with a smile.

The young avatar is practically floating on air as she sits back down in her chair.

* * *

Asami smiles lowering her head as she walks to her car. She takes in slow deep breaths still trying to calm herself. She felt feverish. The drive to work was a blur.

Thirty minutes later she floats past her assistant closing her office door behind her.

Chelse knocks softly. "Miss…Sato, is everything alright?" She asks as she slowly opens the door seeing Asami sitting at her desk massaging her temples taking deep slow breathes through her nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie…I guess things didn't go so well with Korra, huh? I told you you should have given her a few days to cool off." Chelse says as she apprehensively approaches Asami's desk.

The young woman furrows her brow. "What? No, things went great…." Asami takes a deep breath sitting back in her chair and sighing. "…better than great." She smiles to herself with lidded eyes. "We… kissed…and…." The enchanted CEO closes her eyes letting her head fall back against the headrest. "She's so…soft…and ...warm." Asami swallows hard almost reliving the feeling of Korra's hands caressing her. She immediately closes her legs a bit tighter and sits up at her desk holding her head down a deep blush in her cheeks.

Chelse laughs. "Oh honey…you've got it bad dontcha?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "I've never felt like this before."

Her assistant stares at her intently as she raises a curious questioning eyebrow. "Asami Sato…did you lose your virginity this morning?"

Asami's eyes widen as she gasps. "WHAT!? No! Why would you even think something like that?" She says almost in a panic.

Chelse answers quickly. "Because I remember how my sister was after her first time and right now you two could be twins."

Asami blinks rapidly and shakes her head. "Well, I haven't okay…" She says remembering how vivid her last dream about Korra was. "not…physically anyway." Asami says under her breath.

"Are you sure?" Chelse asks innocently.

The green eyed beauty looks up at her assistant. "Of course I'm sure. I mean we just got together like an hour ago. People don't just have sex like that." Asami says matter of factly.

"Says who?" Chelse says confidently.

"Don't you have work to do?" Asami says sounding very irritated.

Her smiling assistant puts a folder on her desk and turns to leave the room.

"It's what you pay me for. Just let me know before your big day Miss Sato. I'll help you pick out something that will knock that hot little avatar's socks off." Her assistant says with a wink as she leaves the office and closes the door behind her.

Asami still felt hot just thinking about Korra, but she was also scared too. This was all so new. She also couldn't figure out why she was so physically attracted to Korra all of a sudden. Of course she was already attracted to her, but it was like now that she had actually touched her, something had changed within her. Suddenly all those dreams she'd been having didn't seem like an impossibility.

Asami wondered if Korra felt the same way. That was definitely a conversation they needed to have. She knew Korra probably had no idea that she'd been having dreams about her too. But what did it mean?

The young CEO looks over a few more papers unable to get the smile off her face, knowing that Korra was actually hers. She closes her eyes and leans back into her chair. She takes a deep breath as she watches her girlfriend lift weights in her mind. The sweat made Korra's beautifully toned body glisten. Asami begins to ache almost painfully below her waist. She stares at her door for a moment then bites her bottom lip contemplatively. She couldn't believe what she was considering. But for some reason she couldn't help herself.

She takes a deep breath and picks up the phone. "Chelse, hold my calls for a bit please."

* * *

**Korra's apartment**

Korra takes a deep breath as she lies back in bed contemplating what Gran Gran had just told her. It was a bit hard for her to accept, but she understood. It was probably for the best, but she had no idea how she was going to tell Asami.

"You two just take your time, things will happen at the right time and trust me dear, the healthier you are the better things will be. There's no need to rush." The old waterbender said.

Korra really didn't have a problem with waiting especially considering the fact that she had no idea what to do in the first place. Sure her dreams were pretty graphic but they were just dreams, there was no way sex could really be like that in real life. It felt way too intense. Then there was the issue of her dreams. She still had no idea where a virgin who had never even walked in on her parents doing it, could come up such sexual images. Korra had never seen a man and women having sex let alone two women. It was all very confusing.

The blue eyed beauty takes a deep breath deciding to focus on something she was sure of. She sighs joyfully remembering how good it felt having Asami stretched out on top of her. Korra still couldn't believe she and the raven haired beauty were really together, nor how much more attracted to the woman she had become. It was like Asami had awakened something deep inside her that she didn't realize was there.

"Asami." Korra says with a smile feeling her eye lids getting heavier thanks to the hearty breakfast Gran Gran made that morning. A few minutes later she is fast asleep.

The young avatar finds herself in the spirit world. She can faintly hear someone calling her name. Her entire body feels warm. She feels drawn to the voice like a magnet. A soft green light begins to glow in the distance. She is surprised seeing that she could walk, so she makes her way along a long vine filled path to the source of the light.

On her way there she hears the sound of someone fighting. Looking through a curtain of thick vines she can see two shadows. One of them was a very tall muscular man dressed in blue, the other was a large bug-like creature. "I'll kill you!" The man shouted as he threw the creature to the ground. "Where… IS SHE!" He yells pointing a long spear at the creature.

The creature points toward the green glowing light in the distance. Both Korra and the tall man look toward the light.

She smiles hearing her name being called again. When she looks back through the vines the shadows had vanished. "Where'd they go? Hello?" She says as she walks into the grove and examines the area.

The voice softly continues to call her name so the young avatar leaves and heads toward the green glow again.  
"Don't stop…." The voice says. Korra can feel her entire body tingling the closer she gets to it. "Kor…ra…"

The young avatar furrows her brow recognizing the voice. "Asami?" She says finally making it to the light. She reaches out to touch it then an image begins to appear.

She sees her girlfriend's name on a large desk. "Hey that's Asami's office." Korra says suddenly hearing breathy moans and gasps. The image changes and she sees Asami stretched out on a long couch massaging her sex with her eyes closed. Korra's jaw drops. She quickly looks around to make sure no one else was watching. Korra smiles apprehensively taking a deep breath lowering her head seeing Asami biting her bottom lip seductively.

She closes her eyes as she circles her clit faster and faster. "Mmm, don't stop… please don't stop." Asami says breathily.

"A-sami.." Korra says softly.

The green eyed beauty gasps feeling her body tremble. "Mmm, yes baby…."

The young avatar lifts her eyebrows curiously. Could Asami hear her? She couldn't deny how turned on she was at that moment. Korra reaches out to touch the light thinking this was another dream and giddy with the prospect of helping her girlfriend out.

Her hand goes right through the orb like air. "Asami…" Korra says softly again.

"Oh…Kor-ra.." The pale skinned beauty moans. Korra smiles thinking Asami could at least hear her.

She really wants to participate. So she leans into the orb and moans. "You feel so good." Korra whispers watching her girlfriend intently as her own center grew wetter in the process.

Asami takes in deep gasping breaths slipping one finger into the slick heat of her sex. "Mmm, so good."

Korra suddenly remembers one of her particularly erotic dreams when Asami's face was between her legs and can't help herself. So she leans down allowing her head to disappear into the orb.

Almost as if on cue Asami releases a high pitched moan so loud that Korra could feel her own body vibrating as her ears began to ring.

Korra awakens with a loud gasp in her bedroom. She rubs her eyes and looks around. She swallows softly then smiles unable to stop herself from giggling. "What was that?" She says in complete awe still unsure of what had just happened.

**Back at Future Industries**

Asami releases a deep relieved breath a satisfied smile spreading across her face. She closes her eyes as she hugs herself. She could have sworn that she heard Korra's voice. It felt like the caramel skinned beauty was right there in the room with her. She takes a deep breath feeling her body heating up again.

Asami looks at her watch then stares sadly at the shower. She bows her head not looking forward to dowsing herself with cold water, but if that was what it was going to take to settle herself down, she'd have to do it. 'For Korra.' Asami says to herself as she disrobes and steps into the shower stall.

**15 minutes later…**

"Feeling better?" Chelse asks as Asami reemerges from her office.

The green eyed woman swallows unable to shake the blush from her cheeks.

The brown haired woman looks up at her as she picks up the phone before Asami can speak. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I've been with this company for over 25 years and I know a love sick Sato when I see one. If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with they say. And besides that office is soundproofed for a reason you know. Now get going." Chelse says putting the phone to her ear.

"You've got one hour before your meeting with the president. Traffic is backed up on Azulan Avenue so I suggest you head out now so you won't be late." Chelse says as she hands Asami her briefcase.

The young CEO turns to her as the elevator doors open. "Thanks Chelse." She says softly but genuinely.

"Anytime Miss Sato." Chelse says with a wink.

**Later that evening….**

Asami decides to stay at her mansion, hoping at the very least the distance would keep her from jumping into the car and heading to Korra's place.

She lies in bed looking over a few papers trying to keep her mind off of her new girlfriend for a while which didn't seem to be working. She hesitantly picks up the phone and calls Korra. She'd promised her that they would make plans for their first date.

"Hey…Korra." Asami says as she softly chews on her lips. Her heart's already beating faster.

"Asami, hey…how's…it going?" Korra asks swallowing nervously unable to get the image of her girlfriend masturbating out of her mind.

"Oh, It's…good. Had a pretty busy day today, lot of meetings." Asami says as she flicks her nails nervously. "How's your day been?"

Korra takes a deep breath. "Huh? Oh…uhh, I just worked out a little bit more…and talked to Gran Gran about… some stuff. She decided to go back to her apartment today."

Asami gulps hard. "Oh." She didn't need to hear that Korra was alone. It made her ache knowing she wouldn't have to worry about someone interrupting them.

Korra puts her head down and smiles. "Sooo… it's just me and Naga here now."

Asami closes her eyes trying desperately to suppress the urge to jump out of bed and drive over there.

Korra clears her throat. "I…uhh…wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Asami says.

Korra breaths out through puckered lips. "I…was…uhh, thinking that…we should…you know…take things…slow?"

Asami smiles feeling somewhat relieved hearing that. If felt good to know that Korra wasn't in a hurry. That would give her time to deal with her overwhelming physical attraction to the beautiful avatar. "Yeah, I was…thinking the same thing. There's no need to rush anything right. I mean I've never had a…girlfriend before…I mean girlfriend, girlfriend."

Korra laughs. "Yeah me neither."

They both giggle.

The two women are silent for a moment until Asami speaks up. "I, really like you Korra…like really. I've never felt this attracted to anyone like this, like ever." She says recalling her random bout of masturbation in her office earlier in the day.

The young avatar blushes as she bites her lip. "I…really like you too." Korra takes a deep breath and gulps. "You're…beautiful and…I can't stop thinking about you." She says nervously.

Asami smiles feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Really?"

"Yeah." Korra says anxiously looking at the phone.

Asami sighs and takes a deep breath taking on a somewhat serious tone. There was something else she wanted to talk to Korra about, but she wasn't sure how she was going to take it. "Uhhh, Korra. I was thinking…I mean if it's okay with you…maybe we should keep this to ourselves for a while."

"Huh?" Korra says.

Asami sighs apprehensively. "I mean, just for a little while. You know?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Why, I don't understand." She's genuinely confused. The young avatar was excited to be able to tell everyone that they were together.

Asami sighs heavily. "It's just that things… haven't been the best when it comes to relationships within Team Avatar, you know. You remember what happened between you, me and Mako, right."

Korra suddenly realizes what Asami is talking about and sighs. "Oh…yeah. Me and Bolin too."

"Huh!" Asami says. "Seriously?"

Korra chuckles softly. "Yeah…I mean it was just one date, but things got really messed up between the three of us. We almost lost our bending match because of it. I…I think you're right."

Asami speaks up. "It'll just be for a little while…until…we're ready."

Korra takes a deep breath, unable to stop herself from smiling hearing Asami say 'we'. Her heart is so full, still excited as the knowledge continues to sink in, that she is actually with Asami Sato.

"Korra?" Asami asks sounding a bit concerned with her girlfriend's silence.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm here. Sorry. I'm just…happy. I mean, you're really my girlfriend."

Asami smiles into the phone. She just couldn't get over how adorable Korra was. "And…you're mine." She says in a sultry voice clearing he throat. "So, I was thinking I should take you out this time."

"Huh…what do you mean 'this time.'" Korra asks.

"Well you took me to the racetrack the other day."

Korra smiles. "Oh…I…well, yeah, but…."

"So, it's my turn to pick the place. And I've already got the perfect one picked out, but it's a surprise though." Asami says.

Korra sighs happily. "Okay, great. When?"

"Friday night. I'll pick you up at 8."

"But, but today is…Wednesday…I'm gonna see you before then right? I, I wanna see you." Korra says innocently.

Asami practically purrs into the phone immediately responding to her girlfriend's want for her. "You can see me tonight if you want to." She says with lidded eyes before blinking rapidly and smacking herself in the forehead. That was exactly what she didn't want. They were supposed to be taking it slow.

Korra closes her eyes suddenly feeling incredibly nervous but doing her best to speak confidently. Of course she wanted to see Asami, she always wanted to see her, but she also wasn't sure if she'd be able to take things slow, like she said after seeing Asami engaged with herself earlier. Just hearing Asami's voice lit her up inside. "How…about tomorrow." She finally says hesitantly.

Asami closes her eyes and sighs deeply feeling relieved. "Yeah, sounds good. So…I'll…see you tomorrow then."

Korra takes a deep breath. "I'd…like that."

Asami could feel the pulse between her legs just hearing Korra's tone. She can't help herself. "What else…do you like?" The raven haired beauty says in a soft seductive tone with a mischievous smile.

Korra swallows hard as her stomach tightens hearing the change in her girlfriend's voice. "Uhhh…I… like you." She says having no idea how to answer the question.

Asami giggles on the other end. "You are too cute, you know that. I like you too baby."

Korra raises her eyebrows and smiles appreciating the compliment.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay." Asami says.

Korra sighs not wanting to put the phone down. "Okay. Well have a good night." She says looking out into the room.

"Good…night." Her voice barely a whisper.

Korra smiles. "Good night." She hesitantly pulls the phone away from her face and puts it on the receiver.

Asami sighs as she holds the phone to her chest and falls back against her pillows. She couldn't get over how good being with Korra made her feel. She smiled throughout the night thinking about their conversation.

She'd never considered that Korra was a virgin too. Asami thought it was intolerably cute that her girlfriend didn't pick on her desire for a little dirty talk. She knew this was going to be a fun relationship. She was a virgin too, but she was also sure that she knew more than Korra did when it came to romantic relationships. The young CEO was excited about the prospect of teaching Korra a few things.

* * *

**The next day…**

Korra got a call from Mako that morning after her session with Katara. He wanted to see how she was doing and if she felt like hanging out with him. She agreed and he picked her up about a little before noon.

He'd come to grips with the fact that he had feelings for Korra again. But he wasn't sure how to approach her. He knew he would do things differently this time around. There was something different about her that just made her more beautiful and easier to be around. Whatever it was, all he knew was that he wanted to be with her again. He just had to figure out how to tell her.

"So, that was fun last weekend huh? It was nice having the team back together again." Mako says as they drive through downtown.

Korra smiles. "Yeah it was great. I didn't realize how much I missed being a Fire Ferret." She laughs to herself as she looks out the window remembering how much fun they had at the bar. "You and Bolin really know how to toss them back. I could barely keep up with you guys."

Mako clears his throat, not really paying attention to what she was saying. He just couldn't get over how beautiful she was. It was like she was glowing. He felt so nervous that he blurted out a random compliment. "You…look really nice today."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh…oh, thanks."

Mako starts to sweat. "I mean…not that you don't always look nice. Because…sometimes you don't." He says glancing at her then refocusing on the road.

"Uhh…okay." She says feeling a little confused.

"That's not what I mean, I'm just saying sometimes you look different." He says squeezing the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Are…you okay?" Korra asks genuinely concerned.

He clears his throat again. "Yeah. Yeah." He glances at her then back at the road. "Just really glad you had time to hang out today."

"Yeah, Fire Ferrets for life, right." She says punching him in the shoulder.

He laughs then sighs. "Yeah." The young firebender can't bear the silence. "So…you and Asami…."

Korra's eyes widen. "Huh?" She asks trying to keep the nervousness from her voice.

"You guys are pretty close, huh." He says.

"What do you mean?" She asks trying not to panic. There was no way he knew about them already. It had only been one day.

"At the bar, you kept talking about her." He laughs. "She was all you wanted to talk about actually."

She scratches her head nervously remembering that she'd had quite a bit to drink that night. Unfortunately she couldn't remember their conversations. "Well… you know she's really helped me out. I mean the apartment and everything. And if it weren't for her we wouldn't have made it out of that desert."

"I thinks it's cool you guys are so close, I mean, I was kinda worried after everything that happened. But now you guys are like me and Bolin, looking out for each other." He says feeling a little bit more comfortable.

She smirks and laughs apprehensively. "Ha…yeah. So where we going anyway?" Korra asks trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Bo wanted me to check out this new place that's opening up for some party he wants to throw."

"Where is Bolin today anyway?" Korra asks.

Mako sighs seeming very concerned. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. But he's starting to call himself Nuktuk again. It's so irritating."

The young avatar laughs. "I haven't actually seen his mover, yet. Is it any good?"

Mako raises his eyebrows. "I haven't watched it either." He turns to Korra suddenly with a great idea. "You…wanna watch it…with me?"

"Sure, when?" She says happily. She figured it'd be fine since they weren't together anymore.

Mako smiles feeling very hopeful. "How… about tonight?" He asks with a gulp and a slight blush in his cheeks.

Korra thinks to herself for a moment knowing she needed to make time for her girlfriend. "Sorry, I can't tonight."

He sighs despondently. "Oh okay, no…problem."

She can hear his sad tone. "No, I just already had plans… with Asami that's all. Maybe some other time."

He nods with a half smile. "Yeah sure, no problem." He pulls up to the shop then looks over and sees Korra reaching for the door. "Hey let me…let me get that for you." He's out of the car in a flash opening her door.

"Thanks." She looks at a strange looking sign. "Chili… the… Nomad." She says furrowing her brow. "What is this place?" She asks.

Mako pushes her wheelchair up to the door as a strangely dressed man comes walking down the sidewalk singing and playing a guitar.

"Even if you're lost you can't…. lose the love because it's in your heart….La la la laaaa…" The man sings joyfully.

The strangely dressed man was about 50 years old and he's wearing multi-colored beads, a striped sarong, with a fan hat. "Whoa! Customers! Dad was totally right man. Trust in love and they will come!"

Mako furrows his brow. "Uhh, are you the owner?"

"Yeah man. Names Chili. What's your name?" He says taking Mako's hand.

"Mako and this is Korra."

Chili's eyes get huge. "WHOA man! Like Avatar…Korra?"

The young avatar cautiously smirks. "Yeah…."

Chili yells at the top of his voice. "SERENDIPITY man!" He takes both of Korra's hands as a tear falls from his eye. "I knew this was a great gig. My parents totally knew you in a past life man. And you're totally a woman this time. This is awesome!" He says happily.

"Uhh…yeah okay." Korra says with a half smile.

Chili furrows his brow then lets go of her hands and runs into his shop. Mako and Korra stare at one another with confused expressions on their faces. Chili comes out with a picture in a frame and hands it to Korra.

"You remember Chong and Lily right? They met you at the cave of two lovers man." Chili says trying to jog her memory.

She sighs and hands the picture back to him. "Sorry, but I… don't remember my past life. But if it's okay with you we would like to know about your shop." Korra says wanting to keep the man on track.

"Yeah my brother wants to throw a party here." Mako says.

Chili smiles. "It's cool man. I dig parties." Chili turns around and raises his hands toward the shop entrance. "Through these doors… people get the chance to go where ever the wind takes them man…through the vehicle of song."

"Songs?" Mako says.

"Yeah man it's a total freedom traveling nomad pad man, but we won't be open til next week though." Chili says.

"Oh okay, thanks." Mako says as he helps Korra back into the car.

"Hey when you guys come back. Tell'em Chili sent ya. Totally give you a great deal. Four songs for the price of one. Avatar special Man."

Korra smiles and waves from the car. "Yeah, thanks Chili, we'll see you soon…man."

"Right on!" Chili says.

Mako is silent on the drive back to Korra's apartment. He had finally mustered up the courage to ask Korra out, but didn't have a backup plan in case she said no.

"So that Chili guy was kind of funny right." Korra says trying to lighten Mako's solemn mood.

"Yeah." He says softly.

Korra chews on her jaw unsure of what has Mako so down. "Uhh…so any new cases lately?" She says trying to find something that he likes talking about.

He stares blankly out at the road as they turn the corner onto her street. "Yeah, just some Red Triad stuff, we think they might be connected to the lotus. Just regular case stuff." He says quietly stopping in front of her apartment.

Again he gets the door for her.

"Mako…are, you okay?" She asks him as she unlocks her door.

"Yeah, thanks for… hanging out with me."

"Yeah, thanks for asking. So…I'll see you later?" Korra says.

He half smiles. "Yeah." He walks back to his car and turns around. "Hey Korra…"

The young avatar turns around with a smile.

"You…really do look nice today." He says as he gets into the car.

"Thanks. You too."

She closes the door behind her as he drives off. "I wonder what that was all about." She asks herself.

* * *

**Cabbage Corp. Headquarters**

Asami was noticeably tense when she entered Lau's office. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Korra was still heavy on her mind. She also didn't feel like dealing with Lau's particular brand of charm but she had no choice but to put up with it.

Lau had made some major last minute changes to their contract on the day of the signing at city hall. There was a third party that was entitled to over 5% of the revenue from their joint company. She couldn't protest it at the time because the Republic City Corporation Bureau has strict rules when it comes to the formation of new corporate entities. Lau took advantage of that loop hole to alter the contract.

Asami now knew for sure that Lau was not the down to Earth country farmer he pretended to be.

She felt a wave of heat hit her body as she walked into his office for a moment things looked blurry.

"Miss Sato, thank you for meeting me. Are you alright?" Lau says shaking her hand firmly as she takes a seat at his desk.

"I'm fine. If you don't mind I'd like to get started." Asami says quickly.

"Yes, by all means. Would you like some water? I had it shipped in from a waterfall on one of my farms. It's delicious."

He says looking her up and down as he pours a glass and sits it in front of her. Then he steps behind her and starts to massage her shoulders.

She immediately stands to her feet. "What's your problem? Why do you keep trying to put your hands on me when I've told you not to? Who are you?" She demands. This was the about the fifth time in her interactions with the man that he had moved to touch her.

He lifts his hands in surrender. "Are you okay Miss Sato?"

"I told you I'm fine. Now answer my questions." She says watching him walk around to the other side of his desk.

"You already know who I am." He says sitting down in a large chair.

"Don't play games with me. You aren't just some random farmer. That stunt you pulled at city hall is proof of that." She says accusingly.

He smirks then slides a folder over to her.

She picks up the folder and begins to read.

**_Lau Gan-Lan Jr._ **

**_Father:_ ** _Lau Gan-Lan_ _**Mother:**  _ _Joo Dee Gan-Lan_

**_Date of Birth:_ ** _January 7, 142 AG_ _**Date of Death** : _ _October 18, 170 AG_

Her vision starts to get blurry. She shakes her head and blinks rapidly. "What…what is this?"

"Miss Sato, you should take a seat, you're not looking too good." He says standing from his chair as Asami begins to sway.

She drops the folder finding it difficult to speak. Her whole body felt numb. "What….what….did you….do…to me….?" She asks now seeing 3 of him walking around the desk toward her.

He seems to be moving in slow motion to her eyes, like he's running toward her.

"Miss Sato!" He yells as she passes out.

He picks her up and lays her down on a couch, then gently caresses her hair. "Such...a beautiful...face. I'm sure your lover still finds it pleasing. It's only natural even after all these years." He sits up next to her then leans down above her face. "Let's move things along shall we." He says as he leans in pressing his lips to hers.

Asami opens her eyes with a gasps as she sits up in a chair in front of Lau's desk with a folder in her hands.

"Is there something wrong Miss Sato?" Lau asks from the other side of his desk.

Asami takes a deep breath and furrows her brow. "I'm sorry…what were you saying?" She asks taking a deep breath unable to remember what she was doing. She looks down at the documents in the folder.

He furrows his brow. "I was showing you where the 5% of revenue was being distributed. My farms account for 3 percent which we agreed to last week."

Asami takes a deep breath as she reacquaints herself with the documents in her hand. "Yes, but that leaves 2% unaccounted for. That's hundreds of millions of yuan Mr. Gan-Lan."

He takes a deep breath and furrows his brow again looking very concerned. "Miss Sato, are you alright?"

She sighs now very annoyed. "Yes I'm fine just answer the question. Is there a problem?"

"Uhh, it's just that we discussed that an hour ago. The funds are being disbursed between 13 metal refineries, 20 technical advancement startups, and Varrick Global Industries for the Mecha blueprints. Don't you remember?" He says moving to the side table and pouring her a glass of water then handing it to her.

She hesitantly takes the glass and sniffs the water. "This is from a waterfall…on one of your farms, right?" She asks.

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Yes, how did you know that? I have it shipped in every week so I don't forget about my farms." He says genuinely.

She sits the glass down and stands to her feet with a half smile. "I'm not sure, but if it's alright with you can we finish this meeting tomorrow. I'm not feeling very well. I didn't get much rest last night." Asami says.

"Of course, whatever you need." He says moving toward her to place his hand on her back to help her out.

She quickly moves away from him. "Mr. Gan-Lan…" She says sternly.

He immediately puts his head down. "Yes, I'm sorry. You just look a bit shaky."

She stands to her full height. "I'm fine." She says as she walks to the door then looks back at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nods. "Yes. Drive safely."

She closes the door and heads down to her car. Lau sits back in his chair with a smile on his face. "Sleep tight Miss Sato, don't let the bed bugs bite."

**One hour later….**

Asami sits in her office trying to read over the documents from her meeting with Lau. She is having trouble remembering what happened.

"Can I help you with anything Miss Sato?" Chelse asks.

"Huh,…oh, no…I'm alright. Just having a little trouble focusing today." Asami says as she massages her forehead.

Chelse walks into the office. "You look tired Miss Sato, why don't you take the rest of the day off. I can look after things."

Asami looks at her assistant for a moment then takes a heavy breath. "Yeah, I…I think I will. Thanks Chelse." Asami says as she gets up from her desk and heads out the door.

**Twenty minutes later…**

She sits alone in her apartment. Her first inclination was to go and see Korra, but she really wasn't feeling well and if she was sick she didn't want to infect Korra too.

She takes a nap then calls Korra to let her know that she wouldn't be coming by tonight. The young avatar suggested that she call Katara, but Asami insisted that it was just one of those 24 hr bugs. She said she would be fine after a good night's rest.

**Late that night….**

Asami tosses and turns in her sleep.

It was the same reoccurring dream again. She was pulled underwater as usual but something changed. Now she sits inside a large hollowed out tree. "Hello, is anyone out there?" She says. All she can hear is her echo. She can see an opening in the tree and tries to get out of it when the doorway begins to fill with spiders and centipedes from everywhere. They even begin to crawl all over her. She screams awaking from the dream drenched in sweat.

She gets out of bed walks into the bathroom and switches on the light. She screams in horror as she looks into the mirror.

Her face was gone.

Asami awakens again. This time she's trembling. She fearfully looks around her bedroom not wanting to move. She gulps taking a deep breath. She slowly brings her hand to her face touching it to see if it is real. Asami turns on the light on her night stand and sits up on the bed. She stares apprehensively into the bathroom taking slow deliberate breaths. She wills herself to get up, still trembling from her nightmare.

She bravely closes her eyes and steps in front of the mirror. "It was just a dream." She repeats to herself over and over again as she slowly opens her eyes. She releases a relieved sigh seeing her face in the mirror.

**TBC…**

 


	8. Behind closed doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13 / NC-17
> 
> I was totally watching "The Craft (1996)" a while ago and Asami immediately came to mind, so here you go. Inspiration for this chapter: Scorn by Portishead and Sick Child by Siouxsie and the Banshees.

 

* * *

**3 am Outskirts of Ba Sing Se**

A dark mist covers the sand as shadowy figures move through the night. A future industries airship is parked outside the Cabbage Corp compound. A large stout man walks up to the mansion.

His name is Xao Fong and he is the director of operations for Cabbage Corp. He handles the day to day management of the company's factories and was known to be Lau Gan-Lan Sr.'s right hand, though he was rarely seen. Apparently he now advises the deceased man's son.

**Gan-Lan Residence**

"Yes, come in Captain Kuvira." The old portly yet well dressed official says as he sits at Lau Gan-Lan Sr.'s desk slowly sipping a glass of water. "You're looking well."

The stern woman stands at parade rest in front of his desk with her chin slightly raised. She clears her throat. "It's… general…now Mr. Fong." She says.

He smirks and raises a curious eyebrow. "Is that so?" He pours himself more water. "May I offer you some water…general?"

She takes in a deep tense breath through her nose. "No thank you."

"Well on to business then. I trust the metal shipments from Zaofu are in order." He says pouring himself more water.

"No, they are not." Kuvira clears her throat again. "As of yesterday, I…am no longer affiliated with Zaofu."

The old man leans back in the chair sipping the water like it's a fine wine. "Oh my, that's troubling." He says sitting the glass on the desk now glaring at Kuvira.

She shifts her weight slightly puffing her chest out a bit. "Suyin Beifong has no interest in world affairs. She cowers behind the walls of Zaofu watching the Earth Kingdom fall apart. I can't let that happen. I plan to create a new stronger Earth Kingdom that is free from the rule of kings and queens. I have over 200 soldiers currently under my command and I have already garnered the support of 3 mineral rich states in the kingdom. I expect that number to increase over time. " She says confidently.

Mr. Fong sits up at the desk and stares into her eyes for a moment then rubs his chin contemplatively before speaking. "What about Varrick?" He asks.

She takes an annoyed breath. "He is still working with Suyin's technical advancement team."

The old man sits back in his chair again. "Not anymore. The merger with Future Industries is secured. Tell him that his research funding will be tripled when he joins you."

Kuvira clears her throat again. "Varrick is…loyal to the Beifong family for allowing him asylum from Republic City." She says remembering her conversation with him when she decided to leave Zaofu. He told her that Bataar and his son were two of the most brilliant minds he'd ever worked with and that he knew a good team when he saw one; telling her that he wouldn't leave for all the money in the world.

The old man laughs at the top of his lungs then stops suddenly. "That man… is nothing but a dog. Loyal to whoever fills his belly with the best treats. Give him my message." Mr. Fong says picking up his glass and taking a sip and looking her in the eye again.

Kuvira swallows hard. "Can I…count on Mr. Gan-Lan's support?"

"In exchange for the protection of his assets…yes you can." The man says filling his glass with more water.

Kuvira frowns. "Apparently, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

The old man smirks as he lifts his glass to her to perform a toast. "No it doesn't. Here's to a… united… Earth Kingdom… General Kuvira."

She nods her head as the old man stands to his feet and stretches his hand toward her. She takes his hand. They both squeeze firmly. Mr. Fong locks eyes with her. "For 'true' freedom." He says.

"For freedom." She says shaking his hand then turning to leave the office closing the door behind her. A high ranking fire nation official walks into the office as she leaves.

She takes a deep breath as she gets into her car. Then she opens her fist and stares at the Red Lotus pai sho tile Mr. Fong had placed in her hand. She grits her teeth, closing her fist and crushing it as she drives away to rejoin her army.

**Back in Republic City…A day in the life of Asami Sato**

Asami sits on the side of her bed taking in deep breaths as sweat trickles down her cheeks. She couldn't get back to sleep after the dream she had. For over an hour every time she closed her eyes, she saw bugs all over her body. Her heart begins to beat so fast that she feels like she is going to have a heart attack. This was beyond the feeling of fear.

A small unknown voice suddenly whispers within her mind. "You should be with Korra."

She takes a deep soothing breath as an image of Korra slowly flows into her mind, finally giving her some relief as she closes her eyes seeing her girlfriend behind her eyelids. Asami suddenly feels safe and secure.

Asami takes a deep breath and smiles. "Korra." She says softly as she turns to look at the clock. It's 6 am. She needed to be at work by 8. The young CEO swallows softly as she lays her head down on her pillow. "Korra." She whispers to herself still holding the image of her loving girlfriend in her mind. Just saying the woman's name made her feel better.

This was the day of their first date. Asami felt better knowing that she would be in Korra's arms that night.

An hour later she awakens feeling tired but focused. She smiles apprehensively as she stares into the mirror styling her hair. She's happy to see her face, but worried that it will disappear again. She knew it was just a dream, but it struck such a deep place within her that she couldn't just blow it off as a random nightmare. It felt too real. Asami can't seem to look away from the mirror. She stands there frozen and afraid.

The unknown voice whispers to her again. "You should be with Korra."

Asami smiles gently to herself as she thinks of her girlfriend. She would have been in the young avatar's arms last night if she had felt better. Asami finally smooth's out her hair with her hands, pulls her jacket gently then heads out the door to work. "I'll see you soon baby." She says thinking of Korra.

**Future Industies**

Chelse looks at the clock for umpteenth time. It was unusual for Asami to not have at least called by now. She shuffles through a few papers as the phone rings.

"Thank you for calling future Industries. How may I help you?" She asks.

"Hi, is Asami…I mean Miss Sato in?" Korra asks.

"May I ask whose calling?"

"It's Korra. I…I…I mean Avatar Korra." She says remembering the last time she called her girlfriend's office.

Chelse sighs now very concerned. If Korra was asking for her that meant that Asami wasn't with her. "Hi Avatar Korra, Miss Sato isn't in right now, but I'd be happy to take a message."

"Yeah can you…can you tell her that I'll be in therapy today…and…well…it would be great if she could come by, if she's feeling better." Korra says.

Chelse smiles trying desperately to maintain her professionalism in the face of Korra's sweetness. "Will there be anything else?" She asks.

Korra takes a deep breath and scratches her neck nervously. "Uhh…can you…tell her that I…miss her?" She says swallowing hard.

Asami's assistant couldn't help putting her hand over her heart hearing Korra's sincerity. "Yes. Let me read that back to you. And I quote. "I'll be in therapy today and it would be great if you could come by, if you're feeling better. (Chelse sighs) I miss you. Avatar Korra. Will that be all miss?"

Korra smiles feeling good having actually said the words. "Yeah…yeah that's all. Thank you Miss Chelse."

"No problem. Have a good day." Chelse says hanging up the phone.

She didn't want to worry Korra. The woman also knew that Asami wasn't feeling well yesterday and thought perhaps she had decided to sleep in. The problem was, that she had never known Asami to not at least call to say she was doing so.

The young CEO sits in the parking lot staring into her eyes in the rear view mirror. She blinks a few times still feeling intense relief that she could see her reflection.

She finally walks into her office.

"Hi Chelse."

"Miss Sato! Are you alright? I've been trying to call you all morning." Chelse says with extreme concern.

Asami furrows her brow. "Yeah I'm fine. What's going on? It's only like 8 o'clock."

"Miss Sato it's 11:30 am. Are you sure you're alright?" Chelse asks.

The young CEO smiles as she looks at the clock suddenly surprised. "What?" She swallows and blinks a few times. How long had she been staring into that mirror? "I…I…I'm sorry I must have lost track of time. I'm fine, really. I feel much better this morning. Sorry for scaring you. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was." She says walking into her office.

Chelse walks in behind her. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, you have quite a few messages."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Asami says quickly picking up some envelops on her desk and opening them. "I just need to get back into the swing of things. I can't have you picking up all my slack." She says now reading one of the letters clearing her throat and sitting up at her desk. "Now how about those messages."

"There's one from Korra." She says.

The young CEO's eyes widen. She feels an intense rush of heat through her body just hearing Korra's name. "What is it?"

Chelse furrows her brow seeing a strange look in her boss's eyes. She walks over and puts her hand on her forehead. Asami tries to shoe her hand away. "Miss Sato, you're burning up."

"I'm fine. It's just a little fever. I'll be alright. What did Korra say?" Asami says as she looks up at her.

Her assistant releases a worried sigh, picks out the message and reads it. "I'll be in therapy today and it would be great if you could come by, if you're feeling better. I miss you. Avatar Korra."

Asami sighs and smiles. "I miss you too baby." She says looking at the clock on her desk then holding her head down contemplatively. "That's right she'd be in therapy by now. Chelse do I have any pressing meetings within the next two hours?" She asks.

"Miss Sato, you have a fever. I think you need more rest. I rescheduled your meeting with Mr. Gan-Lan…." Chelse says but is quickly interrupted.

"Ugh, geez I totally forgot about that. Call him back and tell him I'll see him." Asami says as she picks up the phone.

Chelse swallows hard and opens her mouth to speak.

The green eyed woman takes the phone away from her ear and covers the mouth piece with her hand. "I'm fine Chelse, really. Now please go ahead and call Mr. Gan-Lan to reschedule the meeting. I'm behind enough as it. I don't want that man in my hair longer than he needs to be. If I finish fast enough I might be able to catch Korra before she gets out of therapy. I'd like to see her before our date tonight." She says staring sincerely at her assistant.

The brown haired woman smiles apprehensively nods then heads back to her desk.

Asami calls Republic General hoping that she could catch Korra. "Yes, physical therapy department please." She says. She stares at the phone waiting for Korra's doctor to pick up. It rings and rings. She sighs heavily.

"They're probably not going to pick up while she's in session." Asami says to herself as she hangs up the phone and sits back in her chair taking deep breaths as sweat trickles from her forehead. She wasn't going to let a slight fever stop her from seeing Korra. She needed to see her today. She reaches into one of her desk drawers and pulls out some pills. She takes them then walks out to her assistant's desk.

"Is he available?" She asks Chelse.

Chelse stares at her with a worried expression on her face. To her eyes Asami looked pale. "Miss Sato…please. Let me take you to a doctor. You don't look well."

Asami rolls her eyes. "It's just a little sweat Chelse, calm down. Is Mr. Gan-Lan available or not?"

"Yes he is. His assistant said that he's just leaving the airship port and says he'll meet you at Kwong's Cuisine." Chelse says as Asami heads to the elevator. "Miss Sato, take care of yourself, please."

Asami smiles. "Don't worry okay. I'll be fine. Trust me."

The smile immediately leaves her face as she boards the elevator. She hated that she needed to spend any time on Lau. Something about him just didn't feel right and it got worse the more she met with him.

* * *

**Kwong's Cusine**

Lau smiles as Asami walks through the door. He reaches out to shake her hand but she doesn't take it. Instead she sits down at the table and pulls out the folder from their last meeting. She puts a document down in front of him.

"Varrick Global Industries tried to illegally acquire my company 7 months ago. Why am I giving them a share of my revenue?" She asks.

He swallows and takes a deep nervous breath. "Uhh…well… 'we'…are giving them a share. They already had stock in Cabbage Corp prior to your working with them. The Mecha suits which are still being manufactured by Future Industries are the intellectual property of Varrick Global Industries. So for the use of the Mecha Blueprints they're entitled to…1.5%." Lau says as he watches a bead of sweat streak down her face. "Are you alright Miss Sato?"

Asami blinks a few times as she takes a deep breath shaking a mild headache away. "I'm fine. Why didn't you tell me this prior to the merger?"

Lau holds his head down as though he's being admonished. "I'm…I'm really sorry Miss Sato. I'm really not good with all this stuff. It just popped into my head the day we signed the contract." He takes a deep breath. "Sorry."

Asami gets up from her seat. "This isn't some farm... ...we are working with legally binding contracts Mr. Gan-Lan… "Sorry" doesn't mean anything. I'm going to file for an amendment to our contract after the 3 month corporate probationary period is over." Asami sways as she moves away from the table.

Lau furrows his brow. "I, I understand." He clears his throat as he stands up. "Let me walk you out." He says reaching for her.

She grits her teeth and pulls her arm away. Then aggressively grabs him by the collar. "I told you, to stop putting your hands…." She's interrupted as he grabs her wrist and pulls her in close also placing his hand on the small of her back.

She suddenly feels weak as her fever spikes. Her eyelids get heavy and she has a blank expression on her face. He brushes his lips against her cheek and whispers in her ear. "You're almost there. You should be with her. There's no need to wait. Take what's yours." He whispers with a devious smirk as a dark liquid disappears into her skin.

Asami takes a deep desperate pleading breath. "Kor-ra." The color begins to come back to her cheeks as her fever breaks and she moves to hold herself up.

One of the waiters comes by to help. "Excuse me sir, is…she alright?" He asks.

"Are you alright Miss Sato?" Lau asks helping Asami balance herself.

She pushes him off of her hard with both hands. Feeling more like herself all of a sudden. He falls back into the table knocking it over. The waiters move to help him up. Asami breathes roughly through her nose now standing over him in an uncharacteristically aggressive show of dominance. "You put your hands on me one more time and our contract won't be the only thing that ends."

Lau fearfully backs away from her as he brushes himself off. "I get it okay." He says angrily. "Next time you look like you're about to pass out, I'll just let you fall. Is that what you want?" He says giving his suit jacket a tug.

"Exactly. Keep your hands… off of me." She says as a waiter picks up the paperwork and hands it to her.

"Fine!" Lau says walking past her. He coughs a few times with a strange smirk as he leaves the restaurant.

Asami can hear one of the waiters whispering to the maitre d. "…Lover's quarrel."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she leaves. The more she met with Lau the more she began to despise him. Part of her knew the man was trying to help her a few minutes ago, but she felt disgusted every time he touched her for some reason. It felt like those bugs from her dream last night. Even from their very first interaction though she found him handsome and friendly there was always something that felt off. All she knew was that she didn't want him touching her. There was only one person who had that privilege and she would see her tonight if she could help it.

Asami takes a deep breath as she gets into her car and checks her watch. She rolls her eyes. Asami hits the steering wheel now even more irritated with Lau for making her miss Korra at therapy. "Can't stand him! Should have never signed that stupid contract." She says as she heads back to her office.

She sits in her car in front of her office for a few minutes. The more she thought of Korra the better she felt. The pale skinned beauty smiles to herself now focused on their date that night. She sighs then gets out of her car. "I'll see you soon baby." She says to herself apprehensively. (She takes a deep breath remembering how good she felt laying on top of Korra)

Chelse immediately stands to her feet as Asami gets off the elevator. The young CEO stops and locks eyes with her. "I'm alright Chelse really." She leans her head over the desk and closes her eyes. Chelse lifts her hand and places it on her forehead. "See. I'm fine." Asami says as she opens her eyes. "I just needed a nice drive and… apparently to put Lau in his place."

Chelse furrows her brow. "Huh?"

Asami chuckles. "It's nothing. I just feel a whole lot better having finally gotten my point across to him." She takes a deep relieved breath and puts her hands on her hips. "Now on to bigger and better things. I'm going to need your help with something Chelse."

"I'm listening." Chelse says taking a seat at her desk.

Asami turns to her with a confident smile. "I'm going out with Korra tonight and I need you to help me pick 'something' out."

Chelse squints her eyes hearing her boss's tone. "What "kind" of something?"

Asami sighs. "A just in case, kind of something."

Chelse raises a curious eye brow paired with a slick smile. "Oh really, little miss 'People don't just have sex like that, Chelse.' (she says mocking her voice). You're serious?"

"I said just in case okay. Now are you gonna help or not. You said you would." Asami says crossing her arms.

Chelse smiles and picks up the phone. "You have a factory inspection at 2 so we've got a little time."

"Who are you calling?" Asami asks.

"Lisa." Her assistant says quickly now holding Asami at bay as she tries to get her to hang up the phone.

"NO! Chelse, no, seriously. Oh my god. I can't even… right now. Pleaaaaasse don't!" Asami pleads.

"Lee Lee... hey sweets. How are you? Oh that's great, so you have some free time then. ….Great." Chelse says as Asami finally gives up the fight. "I'm here with a certain someone. Yes the very same. And we wanted to know…. if you could meet us at Sapphire's Fire Boutique in about an hour. No, no dear, an hour, there's no need for you to get there early. Yes I'm sure." She looks up at Asami. "I'm not sure, let me ask her. Miss Sato, Lisa would like to know if you want her to pick up anything for you while she's out."

Chelse smiles as Asami grits her teeth and shakes her fist at her angrily. "No hun, I think she's all set. We'll see you soon okay. Yeah. Bye Bye." Chelse says hanging up the phone.

"Ugh….why Chelse why would you call her? You know clingy she is around me." Asami says despondently.

"Because my sister is as lar as they come and now that you're spoken for, her hopes and dreams of a happily ever after with you are no more. This will be something she'll treasure for the rest of her life. Besides I don't swing that way, and we need a lar woman's perspective." Chelse says as she puts the phone on 'out of the office' mode.

"Ugh, I'm not lar! Geez!" Asami says as she walks into her office and picks up the phone. She still needed to call Korra to confirm for tonight. Intense heat fills her body as she dials.

"Hello." Korra says.

Asami can't speak suddenly. She breathes heavily into the phone.

"Helllloooooo…." Korra says finding the deep breathing kind of weird.

Asami manages to clear her throat. "Korra, hey, it's me… Asami."

The avatar is happy to hear her girlfriend's voice. "Hey…I…I missed you today." She says softly looking at the floor, trying not to blush.

Asami felt like she was going to melt…literally. "I, missed you too baby." She closes her eyes.

Korra smiles with hope in her voice. "Are…you feeling better? Are we…still on for tonight? I mean if you aren't feeling well we can just….."

The raven haired beauty smiles. "Wild ostrich horses couldn't keep me away. I can't wait to see you."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? I can still call Gran Gran for you." Korra says sweetly.

"I'm good, as long I have you. I…missed you so much yesterday. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your appointment. How was it?" Asami asks.

Korra sighs into the phone and smiles. "I missed you too. Therapy was good. The doc didn't have to use the needles today. So with any luck I'll be walking soon. But…I bet if you were there, I wouldn't need those stupid leg braces anymore."

Chelse comes into the office and taps her watch. The young CEO sighs and nods. "You're so sweet. I look forward to seeing that. Uhh, Korra, is it okay if we finish this conversation tonight?" Asami says softly.

"Yeah, …yeah sure. See you soon." Korra says.

"Thanks baby. Pick you up at 7. Bye." Asami says.

"Bye." Korra says softly as Asami hangs up the phone. "Bye." The young avatar says again. She smiles totally willing to risk any illness if it meant having Asami in her arms. She couldn't wait to see her.

Asami heads out of the office with Chelse to meet Lisa at the boutique. She really wasn't looking forward to her assistant's obsessive little sister.

Chelse made sure to limit Lisa's access to Asami over the years, as her 28 year old little sister practically worshipped the ground her boss walked on. Lisa's girlfriends all happened to bare a striking resemblance to a certain onyx haired vixen. The young CEO found it sweet at first, but the way the woman fawned over her began to make her uncomfortable over time. Lisa would move the moon if she could, just to keep a smile on Asami's face.

When Asami was little she always found it strange that Lisa would tell her that they would be married one day. It all made for very uneasy encounters once Asami became a teenager. As expected she blossomed into her beauty quite early and Lisa made sure the young woman knew how gorgeous she was.

Fortunately Asami's father wasn't having any of it and ordered Chelse to keep her sister away from his daughter.

* * *

**Sapphire's Fire Boutique….downtown Republic City.**

Lisa runs at them at full speed, just happy to catch a glimpse of Asami. Chelse stands in front of Asami holding her hand up halting her sister's assault.

"Hey Asami…I..I…I….I mean Miss Sato." Lisa says looking past her sister. "Here I made these for us. They aren't as pretty as you are though." Lisa says handing them T-shirts with a Future Industries logo and Asami's face on the front.

The young CEO half smiles as she takes it. "….Thaaanks." She says widening her eyes at Chelse.

"Oh this is so sweet Lee Lee. This is going to be so much fun. We are going to make sure Miss Sato finds just the perfect outfit for her big date tonight aren't we Lee Lee." Chelse says taking the shirt from Asami's hand and putting her arm around her sister's shoulders walking them into the boutique.

Asami shakes her head and takes a deep breath as Lisa looks back at her. Her sister stands in the center of the store staring at Asami as Chelse pulls her boss over to the Lo and Li Ember Island collection. "These are always a perfect choice." She says putting a bra and panty set in front of Asami.

The nervous CEO tucks her hair behind her ear as she peaks back at Lisa. She whispers to Chelse. "Does she have to keep staring at me like that?"

Her assistant smiles. "That's why she's here dear. Give her a break. She hasn't seen you in 4 years." Chelse turns to Lisa. "Lee Lee go pick out something for Miss Sato."

Lisa's eyes widen as she averts her eyes and walks into a different section of the boutique.

Asami clinches her jaw.

"Relax Miss Sato." She says. Then she yells over to Lisa. "Lee Lee you know Miss Sato has someone special in her life right?"

The young woman looks over to them and nods softly as she continues looking through lingerie.

Asami rolls her eyes.

"Go pick out something. We'll pick from the three." Chelse says taking her choice and putting it into the fitting room. She walks over takes Lisa's pick winking at her little sister. Asami walks into the fitting room with her choice.

Chelse sits down in front of the room and pats the seat next to her signaling Lisa to come sit next to her.

She leans over and whispers in her sister's ear. "No funny business Lee Lee. You have a lovely girlfriend at home. You're just here to help, got it."

Lisa puts her head down and nods.

"We're ready for you Miss Sato. We want something that's going to knock Kor's head off." Chelse says as Asami emerges from the dressing room.

Lisa's jaw drops. "Beautiful." She whispers seeing Asami in a baby blue lace corset and panties, showing off her hourglass figure.

Chelse looks at her sister then turns to Asami. "Next."

"What?" Asami says. "This is cute. You know how much Korra…" She says as her assistant deliberately interrupts.

"Yes, we know how much "KOR" likes blue, but we can do better." Chelse says raising her eyebrows and nodding subtly toward her sister reminding Asami earlier not to tell Lisa that she was dating a woman.

Asami nods and heads back into the fitting room.

A minute later she comes out in a burgundy sheer all in one body style outfit. "How about this one?" She asks Chelse who looks over at a drooling Lisa who can't seem to speak but can't stop staring.

"Speechless is good but nope." Chelse says.

"Oh come on Chelse." Asami says completely irritated.

"I said no. Put on the one I picked out." Her assistant says.

Asami rolls her eyes and heads back inside.

She comes out wearing Chelse's suggestion.

Lisa's nose begins to bleed then she passes out.

Chelse smiles. "Yep, that's the one. I knew I had good taste." She signals the shop attendant. "That's the one, box it up."

Asami furrows her brow in concern. "Is…is she gonna be okay?" She asks seeing the smile on Lisa's face.

Chelse smirks helping her sister up. "She will be once you change out of that. Now go on. We've got to get back to the office."

Lisa wipes her nose with a napkin as they leave. She swallows suddenly unable to make eye contact with Asami. "Thanks for letting me hang out with you today Miss Sato. Your boyfriend is a really lucky guy."

"Thanks for your help." Asami says with a soft smile, seeing the woman blush. "Your girlfriend is really lucky too Lisa. I wish you the best."

Lisa looks up at her and smiles. "T-t-thanks Miss Sato."

Chelse hugs her sister then she and Asami head back to the office.

* * *

**My first, my last, my everything…**

**Friday night 6:30 pm**

Korra waits nervously for Asami to pick her up. It was the night of their first date…well their first 'official' date anyway. Korra can barely sit still she's so worried. She doesn't want to mess things up right out the gate. Asami told her to wear something comfortable. She hadn't been expecting that. Every minute that passed she became more and more anxious not knowing if her outfit was alright. She wore a fur lined sleeveless blue shirt, loose dark blue pants and her walrus yak skin waist shawl.

She swallows as she checks the mirror again.

Korra hated to admit how much she missed Asami yesterday. It felt like she hadn't seen her in forever, though it had only been one day. She could barely sleep she was so worried about her. Korra couldn't understand why Asami wouldn't just go see Gran Gran. Whenever she had gotten sick in the past, a few leaves from her mentor always did the trick.

She sighs and pets Naga again while she waits.

The clock strikes 7.

Asami sits outside in her car taking deep breaths. Korra was the only thing on her mind. She had never been so focused on anything in her entire life. It was like someone had lit a fire within her. This was their first date and she wanted to make sure that Korra never forgot it.

She stares down at the box she'd brought from the boutique today. She knew Korra wanted to take things slow, but she also knew how intense things got when they were together. "Just in case." She says to herself as she picks up the box and a small gift bag and heads to the door.

Before she can knock Korra opens the door with a huge smile on her face. "Hey!" The blue eyed beauty says taking deep breaths.

Asami smiles. "Hey, yourself." She leans over and hugs her. She didn't want to let go. This was what she had missed last night.

Korra feels her tremble and rubs her back. "Is everything okay?" She asks as Asami pulls back and brings their lips together. Korra immediately reciprocates cupping the raven haired beauty's cheek.

Asami whispers softly trying to fight back tears. "I missed you." She says unable to forget her dream from last night. She felt that now that she was with Korra, everything would be alright.

The young avatar smiles looking her in the eye. "I missed you too….baby." She says softly but awkwardly. "Do you have time to come in for a minute?" Korra asks.

Asami nods and they go inside. "Hey Korra give me a second, I need to put something away upstairs."

"Okay." Korra says as she rolls into the living room and Asami heads upstairs.

Asami takes a deep breath as she puts her lingerie box in the closet in the bathroom.

The strange voice whispers in her mind again. "You should be with Korra."

Asami shakes her head and blinks rapidly feeling a chill cover her body suddenly. She stands and moves to check herself out in the mirror. She swallows softly as she trembles closing her eyes. Asami couldn't understand why the dream had shaken her up so much. She slowly opens her eyes then grabs a hold of the sink trying not to scream seeing that her face had disappeared again. She immediately shuts her eyes breathing briskly through her nose. "It's not real….It's not real…It's not real." She repeats to herself opening her eyes then slowly looking up into the mirror to see her face.

Asami swallows as she breathes in and out now staring into her eyes. She gulps and gives her cheeks a light smack to assure herself that she was awake.

"Is everything okay?" Korra yells up the stairs.

Asami clears her throat. "Yeah, be right down." She says taking one last look in the mirror.

She joins Korra in the living room. The caramel skinned beauty smiles as she holds a little box in her lap. She hands it to Asami.

"Here this is for you." Korra says smiling nervously. "Gran Gran said that people give gifts on first dates." She puts her head down whispering to herself. "Mako must not have known that."

Asami smiles as she takes it remembering her own gift. "Oh, here I got you something too. I hope you like it. Can…I open mine?"

"Yeah, I mean if I can open mine?" Korra asks seeing Asami smile and nod softly as she sits in a recliner across from her.

"Oh…wow." Asami says pulling an aqua blue tear drop pendant necklace out of the box.

Korra smiles seeing her reaction as she opens her own bag. She pulls out a heart shaped box with a bracelet inside. There is a single half heart charm on it. "Where's the other half?" Korra asks innocently.

Asami swallows and lifts her wrist.

Korra releases a happy sigh and extends her wrist so Asami can put it on her. The green eyed woman tucks her hair behind her ear as she fastens the bracelet on her wrist.

"It's not too much is it?" Asami asks nervously.

The young avatar cups her cheek and brushes their lips together. "It's great. Want me to put yours on you?"

Asami nods and turns around. She sighs. This felt so good. Just being with Korra made all her fear disappear. "Are you ready to head out?" She asks.

"Yeah." Korra says with a gentle smile.

A few minutes later they are in the car headed downtown.

"Are you feeling better?" Korra asks.

Asami takes her hand. "Now that I'm with you. I'm perfect."

Korra lowers her head unable to get the smile off of her face.

"So where are we headed?" Korra asks.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. I hope you like it." Asami says squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

* * *

**Pro-Bending Stadium**

The two women go in through a special entrance in the back to the stadium then up to Luxury Box seating.

Asami is practically in Korra's lap she sitting so close to her. It was a private box, but you would have thought it was packed with people the way Asami had her arms wrapped around Korra's.

The young avatar smiles and kisses her cheek. Then she whispers. "Is there a match today or something?"

Asami hugs her a little tighter. "Just watch."

The lights start to come on one at a time as the announcer stands in the center of a newly designed arena.

"Let's get ready to Earth….Ruuuuummmbbblllllleeee!" The man says as flames shoot up throughout the building. "Welcome to Earth Rumble 78."

Eight fighters come from different corners of the arena.

The man earth bends himself to the outer edge of the field. "The rules are simple, the last bender standing wins! For our first match we have the defending champion, Avalanche versus The Escavator!" The man yells.

Korra swallows and smiles as the match begins. Asami kisses her cheek.

Match after match, the entire stadium shakes. Korra half heartedly laughs a few times seeing some of the costumes. Asami softly rubs Korra's leg as she winces seeing one of the fighters get hit in the face with by a large boulder.

The young avatar looks down at her girlfriend's hand and smiles. Asami was being very physically affectionate toward her tonight. She hadn't let go of her the whole time.

It's the last fight of the night and Korra holds her head down releasing a heavy sigh. Asami notices and suddenly feels self-conscious. 'Maybe this wasn't the best idea for a date' She thinks to herself. "I'm sorry." She whispers to Korra.

"Huh, for what?" Korra asks looking up at her.

Asami gazes at her with sad lidded eyes. "You're not having a good time."

Korra smirks softly as she brushes her lips against Asami's cheek. "I'm having a great time. I'm just happy to be here with you."

Asami sighs hearing a bit of downhearted tone in Korra's voice. She squeezes her girlfriend's hand. "Come on, let's go." Asami says standing to her feet.

Korra gives her hand a little pull. "Asami, wait we don't have to leave. Really, I'm fine."

The beautiful goddess puts her hands on either side of the arm rests of Korra's chair. "Look at me." She says as their eyes lock. "I just want you to be happy. That's all."

The young avatar smiles cupping her cheek. "I am."

"Then let's get out of here." Asami says.

Korra nods softly. Asami leans in and kisses her. They leave the stadium hand in hand.

Asami holds Korra's hand the whole way back to her apartment. "I'm sorry Korra. I thought you might like seeing a different form of competitive bending."

Korra takes a deep breath and holds her head down. "I…I do. I mean I…did."

Asami sighs sensing that her girlfriend wasn't telling her something. "Talk to me baby. I'm listening."

The young avatar looks over to her with a sad half smile. "Is… that what you think of when you think of me…fighting?" Korra asks.

Asami blinks a few times furrowing her brow. "What...no, of course not." She thinks back to when Korra took her out last week. "Do you think of driving and cars when you think about me?" She asks.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Well…yeah."

"What?" Asami exclaims.

The young avatar corrects herself. "I mean…it's just that you really like cars and stuff and you're really good at driving."

"Well you're really good at fighting and bending, but that's not all there is to you." Asami says quickly.

Korra stares at her intently. "Come on Asami, what else is there? That's all I'm good for."

The car comes to a sudden stop in the middle of the street.

"Asami! What are you doing?" Korra asks hearing horns honking and seeing people staring from the street.

The raven haired woman puts the car in park then turns to her surprised girlfriend. "Is that what you really think?"

Korra looks out the window and waves apologetically to a passing vehicle. "Asami…can't we talk about this back at the apartment."

"No we can't. Korra, is that why you think I'm with you, because you know how to fight? Because if that's the case I would still be with Mako." Asami says genuinely.

Korra blinks rapidly never seeing Asami look so intently. The young avatar sighs and puts her head down. "I…I don't really know…why you're with me."

Asami closes her eyes and sighs. Then she sits back in her seat and stares at the road as cars continue to honk and pass them by.

Korra swallows as she stares at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye unsure of what to say or do.

Asami takes a deep breath as she continues to stare out the windshield. "Korra… I'm with you… because…you're amazing. You're strong and kind and…selfless. You're brave… and beautiful. You're a fierce friend…and an even fiercer fighter." Asami sighs and holds her head down. "I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you." She takes in another deep breath and closes her eyes. "When I think of you…warmth, kindness, and caring are the first things that come to my mind." She says softly as she looks at her girlfriend.

Tears stream down the young avatar's face. She sits speechless as Asami cups her cheek, leans over and gently brings their lips together.

Asami takes a deep breath and starts the car. They drive the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

**Korra's Apartment**

Asami helps Korra into her apartment and closes the door behind them.

She finds the courage to look up into Asami's beautiful green eyes. "Asami…I…I don't know what to say."

The young CEO gets on her knees and places her hands on Korra's knees. "Tell me why you're with me?"

Korra blinks a few times and averts her eyes. Asami just waits patiently as Korra swallows then stares into her lap. Truthfully, she didn't know how to answer the question. She felt so much for Asami that she couldn't put it into words. It was all so new and confusing. She'd never felt this strongly toward anyone before not even Mako. That was the only other relationship she had to compare anything to. What was she supposed to say? Everything that Asami had just said about her she could easily repeat, and it'd be true. But she didn't think it would be right.

Korra takes a deep breath and closes her eyes and focuses on her heart. It was an exercise that Gran Gran had taught her to help her calm down in moments of stress. What came out of her mouth wasn't what she expected, but the more she listened to herself, the more she knew it was the truth.

"When…I'm with you, I feel…alive. I feel…like, my life isn't just about fighting. I feel…" She opens her eyes still staring down into her lap. "…like, I'm not alone anymore, like I'm here for a reason, not just to be used by the world…like I have something I wanna fight for." Korra says as her body trembles slightly. She lifts her head as a single tear rolls down Asami's cheek.

She swallows as she stands to her feet taking a deep breath and wiping her tear away and sniffling. "Thank you, baby. That's all I wanted to know. Is it alright… if I stay here tonight?"

The young avatar blinks rapidly with her mouth slightly agape. "Y…y…yeah, I mean sure." She wasn't expecting that.

Asami takes a deep breath and smiles.

Korra smirks apprehensively as she heads upstairs. "I'm…I'm gonna head on up." She says nervously.

Asami puts her head down shyly as she points to the spare bedroom. "I'm gonna…use this one."

"Oh..okay." Korra says as she gets into the chair mover gulping.

The two young women get ready for bed in separate bathrooms.

Asami's face disappears in the mirror quite a few times. She attempts to stop the sudden rush of fear that's surging through her by touching her face. She pinches her nose and runs her fingers along her lips as she takes deep breaths.

The unknown voice whispers in her mind again. "You should be with Korra. There's no need to wait."

"I am with Korra." She says to herself unconsciously answering the voice in her mind. She takes in slow deep breathes and pictures Korra in her mind to ease her fear.

Korra sighs as she stares into the mirror in the upstairs bathroom. She's unsure of what to do. Was it okay for them to sleep in the same bed now that they were together? After their talk she felt a lot closer to Asami and truthfully was surprised when she asked to stay over. She suddenly wasn't sure if she was ready to be alone with her and she couldn't ask her to leave, nor did she want to. She just wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

There is a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Korra…is it okay if I sleep in here with you?" Asami asks innocently.

"Uuhh, yeah." Korra says as her stomach tightens. "I'll, uuh be out in a minute."

"Okay." Asami says as she gets into bed and gets under the sheets. She continues taking slow deep breaths. She just wanted to be with Korra to hold her thinking that it would ease the unrest that began to creep into her mind.

Korra soon joins her in bed. This time Korra holds Asami in her arms feeling her girlfriend trembling. "Are you okay?" The young avatar asks.

Asami sighs as she snuggles into the crook of Korra's neck. "Yeah. I am now."

They lay in silence for a few minutes until Korra speaks up. "I really did like that Earth Rumble thing. That Liquidator woman was really tough." She says.

Asami is silent.

"As-ami…" Korra says trying to see her girlfriend's face.

Her girlfriend is fast asleep. Korra smiles and softly giggles. She gently kisses Asami's forehead and closes her eyes.

**A few hours later…**

Asami's eyes begin to twitch as she dreams of her beautiful girlfriend. The unknown voice whispers in her mind over and over again. "You should be with Korra. There's no need to wait."

The pale skinned goddess sees a naked Korra beckoning seductively to come to her. Asami smiles compelled to obey.

Korra's eyes slowly open as Asami begins softly kissing her neck then intertwining their legs. The young avatar is suddenly a lot more awake as Asami begins to grind her sex against Korra's thigh fondling her breasts.

The caramel beauty clears her throat. "A…A…Asami…" She says taking a deep breath.

"Mmm." Asami moans as she nibbles on her earlobe.

Korra gulps as her girlfriend begins to kiss a path down to her chest. Her breathing becomes labored. "A….sami, uuhh…hey…." Korra says trying to get the woman's attention.

Asami sits up straddling her looking down at her with lidded eyes. She smiles seductively then leans down bringing their lips together.

Korra wilts into the kiss.

Asami pulls back sitting up on Korra's waist. She moves to take her shirt off. Korra grabs her hands stopping her. "Asami…wait…what are you doing?"

The enchanted beauty smiles looking very much like she's in a daze. "It's okay baby….we don't have to wait." She says leaning down softly kissing Korra's neck and chest again.

Korra takes short quick breaths. "A…Asami…we said…we'd take…things slow." She says apprehensively as Asami massages her breasts.

She giggles against Korra's neck. "Mmm, you're so cute. I like that." Asami whispers as she slides her hand down Korra's torso and into her panties unconsciously responding, still mentally in her dream.

Korra begins to pant. "Asami….wait…don't … I'm….I'm on my period…please."

Asami smiles against her neck as her fingers circle her girlfriend's clit then slides down the length of her lower lips.

Korra gasps grabbing Asami's arms. "Asami stop!" She says trying to push the woman off of her.

Asami suddenly grabs Korra's throat and smiles down at her. "It feels good, let me show you." She says completely entranced.

Korra tries to push her off finding Asami to be unusually strong all of a sudden. "Stop." She gasps out as Asami smiles down at her in a trance like state. The avatar state is suddenly triggered and she forcefully pushes Asami off of her and onto the floor.

Korra pants as she sits up in bed.

Asami takes a deep breath and shakes her head blinking rapidly. She smiles happily as she looks up at Korra as though she had just woken up. "Korra…hey baby." She says softly until she sees the expression on Korra's face.

She stands to her feet. "What…what's going on?" She asks now looking down between Korra's legs. She furrows her brow. "What…what ha….ppened?" She says looking down at her hand seeing blood on her fingers. Asami's bottom lip begins to tremble. Her breathing becomes rapid.

Asami swallows hard tears now streaming down her cheeks as she looks into Korra's eyes. "kor...ra. I'm….sorry." She says as she looks back and forth from her hand to Korra's face. She covers her mouth and shakes her head. "I'm…sorry." She chokes out.

The young avatar takes a deep breath. "A..a…a…Asami…I….didn't…mean to…" She manages to get out before her girlfriend bolts from the room and heads downstairs. "Asami wait!" Korra yells trying to get out of bed and into her wheelchair to go after her. Asami is out the door before Korra can get downstairs.

**TBC…**

 


	9. Enemy Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a ride. Lot going on, hope you all can follow everything. Pictures at the end of this Chapter.

 

* * *

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau Gan-Lan Jr. sits back at his desk drinking a bottle of water; it looks like his skin is red, boiling from the inside out. He takes a deep breath, steam vapors waft from his body as the color begins to return to his face.

He takes long deep breaths through his mouth then sits up straight looking and feeling more relaxed. "Ahh…that's better." He sighs. "Now let's see how little Oma and Shu are doing shall we." He says emitting a strange clicking sound from his throat. A small centipede crawls from his closet then up his arm. The little bug bites his throat.

Lau closes his eyes and sees a vision of Asami crying sitting in her bathtub with her knees tucked into her chest. Lau opens his eyes and sighs. "Oh come now Asami, it couldn't have been that bad. Women can be so fickle, this won't do at all." He says sitting back in his chair rubbing his chin. He could still see his venom coursing through her body.

Lau sighs. "Hum, perhaps I've been going about this the wrong way." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as the centipede bites him again. He breathes through his nose as the bug in Asami's apartment moves closer to her. "Let's change the station. How about damsel in distress…"

**Asami's Apartment**

"Korra…." Asami whimpers as she puts her forehead on her knees.

Asami had driven for hours with blurry tear filled eyes in utter anguish. She wasn't thinking when she left Korra so suddenly. She just couldn't understand what happened. It was all a dream and then it was suddenly real. She couldn't forgive herself for what she had done.

When she got home, she immediately called her assistant.

"Uhh…hello? Miss Sato?" Chelse asks sleepily. There were only two people who would ever call her that early in the morning.

"Chelse." Asami says taking a deep breath composing herself. "Sorry for the late call, I just wanted you to know that I'll be taking a few days off okay." She says wiping her nose.

Chelse furrows her brow trying to wake herself up. "Uummm…give me a second." She sits up and turns on the light on her night stand and pulls a folder from the drawer. She yawns into the phone. "Okay…." She says yawning again. "You have vehicle inspections tomorrow, I can reschedule that, then a meeting with the president this upcoming Tuesday….how long did you need?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "I guess… until Tuesday." She says.

Chelse yawns again. "Things must have gone well with Korra, huh."

Asami closes her eyes. "See you Tuesday Chelse." She hangs up the phone.

Chelse furrows her brow hearing the phone click.

The raven haired beauty trembles as she makes her way upstairs to her bathroom staring at her right hand, still stained with Korra's blood.

She sits in the bathtub unable to stop her tears. "This isn't what I wanted. This wasn't how it was supposed to be." She whispers. Asami had no idea how she was going to face Korra after what she had done.

The frightened yet confused expression on her girlfriend's face had been burned into her mind. She cries even harder. "Korra, I…I…I'm sorry." She groans crying so hard that her chest is convulsing. She's devastated knowing that she had unconsciously taken her girlfriend's virginity.

Her mind flashed back to the man she dated before Mako. He was the first man that her father had approved of. She liked him, but she wasn't in love with him. They only dated for 3 weeks, but she recalled the night things went too far. He tried to force himself on her. She remembers her fear as well as her anger. If she hadn't had years of martial arts training who knows what would have happened. Of course the man was never heard from again thanks to her father.

Now years later she finds herself in the same position only now she is the assaulter.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head taking deep heavy breaths when something suddenly bites her arm. "AH!" She yells hitting her arm. She immediately stands up and looks in and around the tub not seeing anything in a bit of a panic. She and bugs did not get along, especially not recently.

She sighs shakily and sits back down in the tub holding her arm and closing her eyes. Almost immediately she opens them. "No…no…no…no…no…no…no…no….no….no." She says taking short panting breaths. She blinks rapidly as she stands up in the tub and looks in the mirror. Her face is gone again. She closes her eyes and all she can see is her bloodied hands covered in bugs. She opens her eyes wide and quickly gets out of the bathtub avoiding the mirror.

She breathes out through puckered lips then goes to sit down on her bed. She swallows hard. "It's not real….it's not real….it's not." She says slowly closing her eyes again seeing the same vision. She quickly opens them and gulps as she trembles. "Korra…."

Asami gets up and goes down stairs to the kitchen and washes her hands over and over again. "It's okay. I just need to… think of …Kor…ra." She says shedding a few tears and closing her eyes, then opening them quickly.

She swallows hard washing her hands again. "I'm sorry…." She says trying to form a picture of Korra in her mind with her eyes open. She breathes out through her mouth as more tears flow seeing her girlfriend smiling at her in her mind. "I'm…so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Asami knew that something wasn't right. She started to think that she might be having some type of nervous breakdown. The pale skinned beauty had always been so mentally tough. Even when she would get sick it never lasted for more than a day, she would practically will herself into wellness.

She heads back up to her bedroom and turns her dresser mirror over so she couldn't see her reflection. She gets into bed and pulls her knees into her chest and takes slow deep breaths remembering her martial arts training. She closes her eyes and does her best to withstand seeing millions of bugs crawling from her bloodied hands unable to stop the overwhelming guilt that began seeping into her heart. She trembles opening her eyes again.

"I'm….sorry." She breathes out. "It… was an accident."

A deep low voice whispers in her mind. "How could you…."

"I…I…didn't mean to…Korra….I'm, I'm gonna make things right….I promise…" Asami says unconsciously answering the voice in her mind.

**Korra's apartment**

Korra hits the arm of her wheelchair. "I'm such an idiot." She yells to herself.

She holds her head down. She didn't mean to push Asami off of her so suddenly, she was just scared. Things were moving too fast. Asami didn't seem like herself either. If Korra didn't know any better she could have sworn her girlfriend was sleep walking…or rather sleep touching. Either way she just knew that Asami was acting unusual.

The young avatar hated herself. She needed to apologize to Asami and make sure that she hadn't hurt her. Korra saw the way her girlfriend reacted to her. She needed to talk to her right away. She knew Asami wanted to be intimate with her; she wanted Asami too, but she needed to stick to what Katara had told her for a while.

Korra immediately gets dressed and hooks her chair up to Naga and heads to Asami's apartment, but her car wasn't there. So she heads out to her mansion on the outskirts of the city. The butler told her that she hadn't been home yet. She even went by Future Industries. It was closed of course.

The distraught avatar returns home to her apartment a few hours later just as the sun is rising. She was genuinely scared. Had she screwed up her relationship already; it had only been a few days.

Korra picks up the phone and calls Asami's apartment. It rings and rings and rings. After a few minutes she hangs up the phone then looks at the clock. She swallows hard. She needed to wait until 7 o'clock so she could call Asami's office next. She was determined not to let the sun go down without making things right with her girlfriend.

She couldn't sit still so she calls her mentor hoping for some advice.

"Hey Gran Gran, It's Korra."

The old waterbender clears her throat. "Good morning Korra. How are you doing? Our next session isn't until tomorrow. Is everything alright?"

Korra takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "I…I hurt Asami, Gran. I didn't mean to. I just didn't know what else to do."

"It's alright, tell me what happened." The old waterbender says soothingly.

Katara sighs as she listens to her student. Korra recounts her view of what happened between her and Asami.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath as she thinks over what she'd just heard. "Korra… I think you need to give Asami some time to work through things."

"What!" The young avatar exclaims."

Katara sighs. "Give her some space. You don't even know where she is right now. Besides if what you've told me is true, she'll come back around. If she really feels she's done something wrong, she'll talk to you about it in time." The old waterbender says knowing how these things can be.

"But Gran she didn't do anything wrong it was my fault, I have to at least let her know how sorry I am for pushing her." Korra says quickly.

"Korra, leave her be. Running around the city on a wild otter penguin chase isn't good for your health. Just give her some time." The old waterbender says.

Korra sighs despondently. "Fine." She hangs up the phone and crosses her arms. The young avatar had no intention of doing what her mentor had advised her to do.

She calls Asami's office right at 7 o'clock and completely bypasses any pleasantries.

"Thank you for a calling Future…" Chelse is immediately interrupted.

"Hello… is Asami there? Tell her I need to talk to her. Tell her I…." Korra blurts out.

"May I ask whose calling?" The woman says.

"It's Korra. I need to talk to Asami…" She says as Chelse interrupts her.

"Avatar Korra, may I ask that you please calm down." She says even though she's worried now after the call she got from Asami a few hours ago. She thought Asami had decided to spend a few days with Korra. "Miss Sato isn't available right now."

"Is she there? I'm on my way…" Korra says immediately hanging up the phone.

Chelse shakes her head and rolls her eyes and calls Korra back. The young avatar immediately picks up the phone. "Asami?" She exclaims.

"This is Chelse, her assistant. Now if you would please be so kind as to not hang up on me again. As I said Miss Sato isn't available right now."

"Well what does that mean? Is she there or not?" Korra asks quickly sounding very aggravated.

Chelse clears her throat and closes her eyes. She hated her confidentiality agreement right now. "I…can't give you that information. But if there's anything else that you need I can…"

"I need Asami." Korra says trying to fight back tears. She holds her head down and sighs as a tear rolls down her cheek. "Look I understand if she doesn't want to talk to me…just…just tell her…that I'm sorry. I was…just scared. I didn't…."

Chelse interrupts her. "Avatar Korra…." She says closing her eyes and taking an apprehensive breath. "You should…check "YOUR" apartment." She says swallowing.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh?" She asks genuinely confused.

Chelse rolls her eyes. "I'll give Miss Sato your message when she's available and if you need anything for "YOUR" a-part-ment, feel free to call… and… let… me… know." She says mouthing the words in a deliberately slow manner.

Korra scratches her head. "Uhhh, okay…If you could just give Asami my message… that's all I really need, but thanks though." She says sadly then hangs up the phone.

"Seriously?!" Chelse says now rubbing her forehead completely annoyed. "Geez Miss Sato you really know how to pick'em."

**15 minutes later….**

Korra lies against Naga scratching the polarbear dog behind the ears. "That was kinda weird. I wonder why she's so concerned about my apart…ment." The lightbulb goes on in Korra's head. She's out the door with Naga in a flash.

A little while later she sits in front of Asami's apartment. She's relieved to see her girlfriend's car. She knocks on the door a few times and calls Asami's name, but there's no response.

"Asami….I'm sorry okay. Can we please talk?" Korra says trying to keep her voice down. She even threw a few rocks at the window, but Asami didn't respond.

Korra sits on Asami's doorstep for another three hours then heads back to her place and calls Chelse back.

"Hey Miss Chelse. Can you please call me when she comes in, please?" Korra says sounding very worried.

Chelse sighs knowing where Asami called her from that morning. She assumes the two of them must have had a fight and Asami didn't want to talk to her yet. "I understand."

"Thanks." Korra says hanging up the phone.

Korra called Asami's apartment and office every other hour, but Asami never picked up. She sits alone in bed utterly depressed now completely sure that Asami was avoiding her. Had she really messed up that badly?

**Asami's apartment**

The green eyed woman sits blinking rapidly trying to keep her eyes open. The phone rang and rang. But she couldn't bring herself to pick it up thinking that it might be Korra. There were knocks on the door, she even thought she heard Korra calling her name, which made her feel even worse. She thought that if she could just clear her head for a while, she could find the courage to talk to Korra about what happened but no matter what she did every time she closed her eyes she couldn't help but cry seeing her bloodied hands covered in bugs.

It made her feel sick to her stomach.

Every hour things seemed to get worse and worse. By the time the evening came Asami was working overtime just to keep her eyes open. She was so tired, but she couldn't bear seeing the bugs. She laughs a few times throughout the night wishing she had taken Korra up on her offer to see Gran Gran. But she couldn't face the old waterbender knowing what she had done to Korra.

The voice whispers in her mind. "She trusted you…"

The raven haired beauty gasps and cries unable to stop herself from closing her eyes momentarily. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes envisioning her girlfriend. She felt as long as she thought of Korra…in spite of what she had done she might be alright. She even thought about going to see her girlfriend, but the guilt was immobilizing her.

* * *

The young avatar lies in bed utterly exhausted from trying to get in touch with Asami. She somehow manages to get to sleep and again finds herself in the spirit world.

She sits in a swamp-like place with water, vines and old trees. "Hello?" She says as she looks around the murky place. A few minutes go by and she can hear someone calling her name.

"…Kor…ra…." The voice says sadly.

The caramel skinned beauty suddenly feels sick to her stomach. She furrows her brow and lowers her head. The voice calls her name again. Korra's eyes widen as she raises her eyebrows. "Asami? Asami!" She calls out suddenly feeling panicked.

Korra runs through the swamp hoping over tree limbs trying to find out where her girlfriend's voice was coming from. "Asami! Where are you?" She yells.

"…I'm….sorry." The voice whispers. "Korra….help…me…"

The young avatar pants as she trips and falls into the water. "Asami!" She yells in frustration as she looks down into the water and sees a strange reflection.

She turns around to see a large black and white bear behind her. Korra stands up and looks into the bear's eyes. "Uhh, hi. I'm…Korra. What's your name?" She asks apprehensively as the bear's eyes begin to glow.

Korra furrows her brow feeling a strange vibration in her mind. "Hei-bai? Is…is that your name? Can you help me? I'm trying to find my friend."

The large bear begins to nudge her with his snout then he bends down and she gets on his back. In a flash the bear is running through the swamp. The woman's voice getting louder and louder.

Hei-bai eventually comes to stop in front of a large tree and starts to growl. Korra gets off his back. "Asami!" She yells still not seeing her girlfriend. She approaches the tree and sees that there is some sort of door, but it looks like it's moving.

The black and white bear suddenly transforms into an even larger fearsome six-legged monster. It roars toward the door emitting a bright light from its mouth. Korra can now see millions of small bugs falling away. Inside the tree she can see a woman covered in bugs. The young avatar instinctively runs toward the opening. "Asami!" She yells reaching for the doorway when a strange light knocks Korra back into the water.

"Korra…" The woman says crying with her head down.

The young avatar gets to her feet when a strange clicking noise begins to echo throughout the swamp. She covers her ears and stumbles back toward the tree. "Asami, I'm coming!" She says as her feet get heavier and it becomes harder for her to move. Korra bends down trying to lift her legs with her hands.

Hei-bai transforms back into a bear and moves to stand in front of Korra as the clicking noise gets louder.

"Hei-bai, please." Korra says. "Please I have to help her."

The large bear makes a groaning sound and shakes his head looking back as the massive tree begins to shake. He turns and shoots a beam of light from his mouth at Korra and she wakes up in her bed drenched in sweat.

The young avatar takes deep panting breathes blinking rapidly. "Asami…" She says swallowing. She couldn't fight the feeling that her girlfriend was in some sort of danger.

**The next morning….**

Katara returns from Korra's treatment. She did what she could to sooth the forlorn avatar. She also encouraged Korra to take a break from calling Asami for a while, not only to give the phone a rest, but also to give the woman a chance to call her back.

Katara began to worry about Asami too, but for a different reason. Korra had explained what happened in her dream that night and was adamant that Asami might be in some kind of trouble.

The old waterbender had had a similar experience. She awakened that morning to a startling vision. She saw Asami in the arms of a man, a very dangerous man with a face shrouded in darkness. She had no idea who the man was, but she could feel based on the vision that this man could seriously hurt Asami.

She walks into her living room picks up the phone and calls the White Lotus Sentries on Air Temple Island. The old waterbender needed to see how long it would be before her research request was answered by headquarters. Her intuition told her that she would need the information soon. She only hoped that it wouldn't be too late for Asami by then. She saw the way the spirit water glowed in the young woman's presence. There was no doubt that there was a connection.

She also confirmed based on Korra's treatment today that the darkness didn't originate with Asami. The young woman had been with Korra for an entire evening yet Katara found no darkness in the young avatar. It was definitely from an outside source and at some point last week Korra had come into contact with it.

This was a dilemma for the old waterbender. Katara had set rules for herself when it came to certain things. She stayed secluded in the Southern Water Tribe in an effort to not become personally involved in this new generation's problems. But after that vision she knew that she'd have to step in mostly because Korra would inevitably be involved because of her relationship with Asami.

She only hoped that history wasn't repeating itself.

Korra was now even more motivated to talk to Asami. She restarted her routine from yesterday. She called and went by Asami's apartment and office. There was still no response from her girlfriend. The young avatar was an emotional mess by the time the afternoon came still feeling like her girlfriend was avoiding her. Her physical therapy appointment was a total bust.

**Republic General: Dr. Guo's office**

"Come on Korra, what's up with you today?" Mako says as Korra stands between the balance bars with a bleak look on her face.

It had been thirty minutes and she had barely taken two steps.

Dr. Guo speaks up apprehensively. "Perhaps…we should take a little break."

Mako shakes his head. "Korra come on, a few days ago you were ready to walk a mile on your own and now you can't take one lousy step. What the heck is going on with you?" He says sounding very annoyed with her lack of progress.

Korra suddenly snaps at him. "What's wrong with me!? Maybe I should break your legs and poison you then see how well "YOU" walk after a month huh! Why do you keep coming here anyway, don't you have a job to do!" She says squeezing the bars as she moves one of her legs forward, not making eye contact with him. She wasn't really mad at him, she was worried and frustrated. Was her girlfriend in danger or was she just avoiding her?

He blinks rapidly with a wide eyed expression as he scratches his head. "I…uhhh…" He takes a deep breath and lowers his head. "Sorry, okay…I just…don't understand. You did great last week. I didn't mean anything by it alright." Mako says looking up at her.

"Let's… take a break." Dr. Guo says standing in front of Korra. "Deep breath." He says unhooking her leg braces. "Fifteen minutes Avatar Korra."

Mako timidly approaches her. "Uhh, hey, do you…wanna get some air?"

She sighs and nods letting him help her into her wheel chair.

They sit outside in silence for a few minutes. "Sorry." Korra says under her breath.

"It's cool." Mako says as he sits on the ground next to her. The young man clears his throat. "Umm, your hair looks nice. You cut it right?"

Korra takes a deep breath and averts her eyes. She still couldn't get Asami off of her mind. A thought pops into her head. Korra clears her throat. "Yeah I did…thanks." She swallows hard. "Mako…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He says nervously. He had no idea what to say to her, she looked so adorable pouting he couldn't help blushing with his head down.

She takes an apprehensive breath. "Did…you ever get into any fights… with Asami?"

He furrows his brow and turns to look at her. Then he scratches his neck completely unprepared for the question. "Uhhh,…yeah…I mean….everybody fights sometimes." He takes an anxious breath as he stares at the pavement.

Now his mind is spinning trying to figure out why she asked him that. Maybe she was thinking about getting back with him too and wanted to know how things went with Asami before she made up her mind. Could she really be interested in him again?

Korra starts playing with her fingers in her lap. "How did you make up with her?" She asks softly.

He breathes out through his nose with wide eyes deep in thought, yet genuinely confused. "Uhhh…" He says with a gulp as he stares at the pavement not wanting to give her a wrong answer. "I, uhhh, apologized and…, got her some, white… dragon lilies."

They are silent for a minute. He takes a shaky breath. "I… got some flowers for you once….but never got a chance to give'em to you…because…well…we were kinda always fighting back then." He says clearing his throat. "I'm…sorry about that."

Korra had apparently stopped listening once she heard what she needed to get for Asami. She started rolling toward the door. "Thanks Mako."

"Huh?" Mako says furrowing his brow. "Oh." He immediately gets to his feet to help her to the door. "Hey Korra…"

She stops and looks at him. "Yeah…."

Their eyes lock and he suddenly can't speak. He half smiles nervously as he rubs his neck. "I was wondering if you maybe…might wanna…"

The door suddenly opens. "Avatar Korra if you're ready, let's start the second half of the session." Dr. Guo says.

She nods and moves to roll back into the office then stops and looks at the young firebender. "I'm sorry Mako. What were you saying?"

He sighs despondently then smiles. "It's nothing."

She raises her eyebrows curiously. "You sure?"

Mako nods. "Yeah, I'll talk to you about it later. Here let me get the door for you."

"Thanks." She says.

An hour later Mako drops her off at her apartment. "Hey Bolin wants to get everyone together next weekend. Says he has a big announcement to make. Are you gonna be around?" Mako says as he stands in her door way.

She half smiles. "Yeah, I guess."

"Cool, maybe you could see if Asami is around too?" He says watching the smile leave Korra's face. "Is… that okay?"

She swallows and nods. "Yeah,…I'll…let her know."

"Okay." He says as he takes a step down the stoop. "Hey Korra…you…you did really great today."

The caramel skinned beauty half smiles. "Thanks." She says watching him smile and walk toward his car. "Really Mako…thanks." She says as he waves goodbye. Then she goes inside and closes the door.

Mako drives off feeling hopeful that Korra might be thinking about giving him another chance. He still wasn't ready to tell her how he felt, but he could feel his confidence building the more time he spent with her.

Korra sits in front of the telephone in the living room. She finally picks up the phone and calls Asami's apartment again. Just like before no one picks up. Korra swallows hard as she hangs up the phone and scratches her head. Sure her dream had her even more worried about her girlfriend, but it was just a dream. She shakes her head thinking she would rather know that Asami had been captured rather than think the woman was purposefully avoiding her.

She thinks over what Mako told her. Korra decides to get Asami some flowers even though she had no idea when she'd be able to give them to her. She just had to do something. She couldn't sit around and wait. The only problem was that she had no idea where to get them.

After a few minutes in deep thought she picks up the phone.

"Republic city police department, how may I help you?" A young man says.

"Yes, this is Avatar Korra, can you connect me to Chief Beifong." She says.

"One moment please." The young man says.

"This is Beifong." Lin says.

Korra clears her throat. "Hey Chief…it's Korra."

"How are you feeling?" Lin asks.

Korra takes a deep breath. "I'm…I'm getting better." The young avatar clears her throat. "Lin I'm… sorry for…." Korra says as Lin interrupts her.

"It's fine. I'm assuming you called for more than an apology."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah. I was kinda hoping you could get me some…flowers?"

Lin furrows her brow. "….Flowers, you called me…for flowers."

The young avatar scratches her head and sighs. "Yeah…can you…get some for me?"

The police chief sighs and thinks for a moment. "Sure."

"Really?" Korra exclaims.

"Yes, really. On one condition..." Lin says quickly hearing the young avatar sighing. "I'll get your flowers if you call and talk to President Raiko."

Korra sighs despondently and rolls her eyes. "Lin…." She groans.

"We've been through this Korra. I realize that you're injured but that doesn't mean you don't still have a job to do. If you can call and ask me for flowers you can just as easily call the President and stay updated on things. Now do we have a deal or not?" Lin says.

"Fine." Korra says. "But they better be the nicest ones."

Lin rolls her eyes. "Any… particular… 'kind' of flower?"

"Oh, uuhh, white dragon lilies." Korra says.

"Alright."

"Thanks Lin." Korra says.

"You can thank me by calling the president." The police chief says matter of factly as she hangs up the phone.

Korra sighs as she pulls a sheet of paper out of the desk and finds his office number.

* * *

**Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall**

Lin leaves the station and heads to the mall on the lower east side of Republic City.

"Lin? What are you doing here? I never pegged you for a lower ring type of woman." Suyin asks her big sister.

"I could ask you that same question. Shouldn't you be in Zaofu?" The police chief says as she looks through a wide array of flowers.

"I'm here by Master Katara's request. Apparently there was still a bit of that metal poison left inside Korra's body." Sue says as she takes a flower from her sister's hand.

Lin turns to her slightly wide eyed and concerned. "What? Is she alright?"

"Of course. It was just a few drops. Now who are you picking out flowers for?" She asks.

The stern police chief refocuses her attention snatching the flower from her. "Korra."

Sue raises a challenging eyebrow and scoffs. "You're kidding…." The beautiful metalbender shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips. "Lin…was your breakup with Tenzin really that bad? I'm sorry but, I really don't think you're Korra's type."

Lin furrows her brow and rolls her eyes. "What are you talking about? These aren't from me. She asked for them."

Suyin puts her hand against her chest breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh that makes more sense." For a few seconds she found herself feeling a bit jealous of her older sister's uncharacteristically bold romantic overture believing she would have a better chance at Korra than Lin did.

Sue picks up a bouquet and hands it to her sister. "Here I think these are more Asami's style."

Lin shakes her head and pushes them away. "Will you stop? Korra said she wanted white dragon lilies. And what makes you think these are for Asami?"

Sue smirks. "Oh, just a hunch."

The police chief hands her flowers to the cashier and moves to leave. Sue follows behind her. Lin takes a deep breath as they walk in silence. The older Beifong sister clears her throat very loudly.

Sue sighs and rolls her eyes. "What is it Lin?"

"Nothing."

"I don't need Aiwei here to know you're lying. Now what is it?" Sue says as they continue walking along together.

"Why didn't you take charge after the Earth Queen fell?"

"Why didn't you?" Sue retorts.

"If I had been asked I would have, but they didn't ask me they asked you. You had an opportunity to turn the Earth Kingdom around for the better. Why didn't you step up?" Lin asks.

Suyin sighs heavily. "Lin we've been over this. Zaofu is enough for me. I have no desire to impose my ideals on an entire kingdom. If I took charge of the Earth Kingdom I would be tearing down hundreds of years of culture and routine. As barbaric and outdated as I believe an aristocratically run monarchy is I won't deny anyone their right to live as they choose."

Lin sighs heavily. "You know the council is thinking of making your protégé the provisional head of the Earth Kingdom, right."

Sue clinches her jaw. "If they choose to put their trust in Kuvira it's their decision. She turned her back on me and Zaofu and even turned my oldest son against me. I only hope the council's decision doesn't come back to bite them."

Lin stares at her sister for a moment. "You really think Kuvira would turn against the world leaders?"

Sue turns and locks eyes with Lin. "If she can turn on me, she can turn on anyone."

Lin can see the truth in her sister's eyes. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Only time will tell." Suyin says lowering her eyes.

"It was good seeing you Sue. I'd better get these flowers to Korra."

The two Beifong sisters embrace and go their separate ways. Lin can't help but be concerned after her sister's words, but she knew realistically there was nothing she could do about it other than follow the president's orders if something did ever happen.

**Republic City Hall**

"Yes this is Raiko." He says.

Korra sighs. She and the president weren't exactly on the best terms, even after he named the city park after her, she never cared for his flip flopping ways. "Hi, President Raiko. It's Avatar Korra."

"Ah Avatar Korra, how is your recovery coming along?" He asks trying to sound concerned but speaking very stiffly.

"It's fine. I should be walking soon." She says wanting to get off the phone as soon as possible.

"Well that's good to hear. I assume you're calling because of my recent decision about the Spirit Wilds." He says quickly.

She nods. "Yeah, I think you should leave them alone for now. I mean you saw what happened when I tried to move them peacefully. If you used force I think it would do more harm than good."

"Yes, I have come to that conclusion as well." He says.

Korra furrows her brow. "Really?"

Raiko clears his throat. "Yes, there were some unfortunate casualties after last week's test, so I'm looking into alternative methods."

"Casualties!" Korra exclaims.

"Yes, a few soldiers were injured in our attempt to remove the vines and as it was with your last attempt the vines grew back even larger than before."

"What, why would you do that after what happened last time!" She says raising her voice into the phone.

"With all due respect Avatar Korra, until you are fully recovered we must do what we can to maintain order. I had citizens without housing, power, or water. I had to do something. Since we've determined that the vines can't be moved by force I have tasked Future Industries with creating a new infrastructure for the city to work around the vines."

Korra lowers he head. "I, I..understand." She says sadly. Asami hadn't told her anything about working with the president.

"Until you have recovered, the World Council and I have appointed your associate from Zaofu, Captain Kuvira as the Interim President of the Earth Kingdom. I hear she has already partially stabilized Ba Sing Se. The New Air nation is also assisting them in their efforts. And as for the Red Lotus' statement, Lord Zuko has the current Firelord under strict guard, so for now the fire nation isn't in any immediate danger."

The young avatar sighs. "Oh…that's…that's great."

Raiko looks around his office apprehensively hearing her depressed tone. "Well… we couldn't… have gotten to this point without you. If you hadn't stopped the Red Lotus when you did, who knows what would have happened." He takes a deep breath. "Avatar Korra, I know this hasn't been easy for you. It's… been difficult for us as well, but even so, your recovery is our highest priority. We will do our best to maintain order until you are back on your feet."

Korra swallows and sigh. "Oh okay." She takes slow breath. "I, guess that's all then."

"Yes, I appreciate your call Avatar Korra. Get well soon." He says hanging up the phone.

Korra blinks slowly as she puts the phone down. She couldn't help the slight sting she felt in her chest after that conversation. She was sure Raiko was just trying to be nice. Part of her felt like she should be happy that people were taking care of things on their own; but instead she felt worthless especially now that she was sure Asami was avoiding her.

She swallows with a deep frown. "Sure why not…Asami's moving on, why shouldn't the world…perfect."

**An hour later…**

Lin sits across from Korra. "So how was your talk with the president?" She asks as she puts the flowers in a vase of water.

"It was great. Apparently the world doesn't need me anymore." Korra says sarcastically.

Lin furrows her brow. "What?"

Korra sighs. "The president wants me to focus on my recovery while Asami rebuild's the city around the spirit vines and Captain Kuvira stops the fighting in the Earth Kingdom and Lord Zuko protects the Firelord. So that's pretty much it." She says matter of factly.

Lin blinks slowly and takes a deep breath. "Korra, it's…not as simple as you're making it sound. We still need you."

The young avatar shakes her head then lowers it. "No one needs me." Lin punches her in the shoulder. "OW!"

The metalbender crosses her arms. "Korra, the world needs the avatar just like this city needs a police chief. Suck it up kid. Crime won't stop and neither can we." She says as she walks toward the door seeing a small smile on Korra's face. "Oh hey, what did you want those flowers for anyway?"

Korra swallows. "I…uhh….wanted to give them as…a gift….to…someone." She says averting her eyes.

Lin smirks remembering what her sister said at the mall. She waves as she opens the door. "Give Miss Sato my regards." She says closing the door leaving Korra's jaw on the floor.

Korra sighs and shakes her head not knowing how Lin found out about her relationship… or lack thereof. She still couldn't help feeling depressed hadn't not apologized to Asami yet.

Thirty minutes later she sits in front of Asami's apartment. The raven haired beauty still wasn't answering her phone. Korra sits the flowers on her doorstep and slips a note under the door. She leans back against it and it opens.

She quickly turns around. "Asami…" She says pushing the door open. Korra furrows her brow as she rolls into Asami's house.

"Asami..." She calls out again. She rolls into the living room and sees the broken shards of a mirror on the floor. Korra is worried. She airbends herself upstairs and see's her girlfriend's bedroom in shambles. Broken mirrors and red writing on the wall. The words "I'm sorry" written everywhere. Korra picks up the phone. She calls Chelse and Chief Beifong.

Everyone searches all day and night, but there was no sign of Asami.

* * *

**Monday morning 2 am…**

Katara sits in front of a large bowl full of spirit water hoping to see a vision of Asami when she hears a single knock at the door. She feels a chill. She gets to her feet and covers her hand in spirit water as she approaches the door.

"Who is it?" She asks standing away from it. There is no answer. The old waterbender clinches her jaw as she utilizes a water whip from the end of the hallway and turns the door knob.

Asami stands swaying in the doorway, hair disheveled half dressed and very pale. "Asami?" The old water bender asks.

Asami whispers. "It…won't…stop." She says trembling as a tear streaks down her cheek. "Pl..pl…please….make it…st—." The young woman says losing her voice as her legs weaken. Katara catches her with the spirit water just as she falls.

Asami struggles in the water whip hitting her fists against her own head taking panicked breathes trying to keep her eyes open. "No! NOOO!" She screams unable to keep her eyes open.

"It's going to be alright. I've got you." Katara says lovingly carrying Asami upstairs and laying her on the bed and restraining her arms, legs, waist and head with water shackles.

Katara quickly covers Asami's body in water as the young woman shakes her head back and forth trying to free herself.

Asami screams as the old waterbender moves her hands back and forth and in circular motions. The water begins to glow. Asami winces and groans in pain.

"I'm so sorry dear." Katara says sensing foreign elements all throughout Asami's body.

The young woman sweats, and yells jerking her body for an entire twenty minutes. Asami cries out tears flowing from her eyes. "Guuuhh…..Pleaseeee…..! I….I…I didn't mean to….I never meant to…Korraaaa!" She screams as the voices bombard her mind.

"How could you….She trusted you…..You're a monster….You don't deserve her… "

Katara takes a deep breath feeling a strong force in the young woman's chest. The old waterbender lifts her hands. Asami lifts her chest from the bed groaning in intense pain. Katara watches the glowing water become filled with the same darkness she had pulled from Korra only there was much more of it.

"Oh my." Katara says bending the dark water into the bathtub.

Asami takes in a deep relieving breath as her body drops onto the bed the last bit of darkness leaving her. She takes a few slow deep breaths as her green blood shot eyes softly close. "Kor...ra…..." The young woman whispers already half asleep trying desperately to open her eyes. "Kur…uk…I'm…sor...ry…"

Katara's grey blue eyes widen then she sighs placing her hand on Asami's forehead. "Shhhh….It's alright dear. Rest now. Everything is alright."

The raven haired beauty blinks slowly then turns her head as she loses consciousness. "Kor…ra…"

The old waterbender stares at Asami for a moment. Then she reaches in a dresser and pulls out a bottle of spirit water and covers Asami's body in it. The scratches on her head and arms immediately heal and she releases another relieved breath. Katara bends the water back into the bottle and puts a few drops into the bathtub. She immediately closes the door, the light is blinding.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath and opens the door freezing the water then moving the now glowing block of ice downstairs. She closes the bedroom door as the ice floats in front of her.

She sighs deep in thought as she walks downstairs. There was an intense weight on her heart as she thinks on the vision she had of Asami. In 60 years she had never known her visions to be wrong. She had no doubt that Asami had been touched by the dark spirit from her vision.

The old waterbender goes to her back bedroom putting the ice in her bathtub. She then opens a large chest and pulls out the book of spirits Aang had given her before he died. It contained a detailed list of all the spirits he had encountered while in the spirit world. She sits on her bed and sighs as she traces the air nation symbol on the book's cover remembering her husband and all the sacrifices he'd made while he was alive. But his greatest sacrifice of all had been for Korra. Katara releases a heavy sigh knowing that it would soon be time to tell the young avatar about her connection to Asami and how Aang had really died.

She opens the spirit book and turns a few pages closing her eyes just as someone frantically knocks on the door.

Katara puts the book aside and goes to answer it.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"It's me Gran." The young avatar says as the old woman opens the door. "I'm sorry for coming by so late without calling, we still can't find her. Her apartment is all messed up; Lin thinks she might have been kidnapped."

Katara shakes her head. "No dear, she's here."

"What!? Where is she? Why didn't you call me? How long has she been here? Gran…what happened, is she okay?" Korra asks frantically.

"Calm down. She's alright. I had to work on her right away. She showed up half an hour ago. She's upstairs resting."

"What happened to her Gran?" Korra says holding her head down. "It was me wasn't it? I'm the reason this happened to her."

"No Korra, I'm afraid this goes far beyond you. For now, just go on upstairs and be by her side. She's going to want to see you when she wakes up." The old waterbender says.

"Gran…"

Katara turns and looks at Korra as she heads into the living room. "It's going to be alright Korra. Just stay with her. I'll go call Lin and the others to let them know she's alright."

The young avatar heads upstairs unable to stop herself from crying. She airbend's herself out of her wheelchair and into the bed. "Asami…I'm so sorry baby." Korra whispers as she holds Asami in her arms softly kissing her forehead.

**The next morning…**

Asami unconsciously moves toward the warm scent of a cool sea. She dreams that she is safe in Korra's arms. Asami sighs in deep relief. She slowly opens her eyes seeing Korra's blue shirt and immediately closes them trying to stop her eyes from welling with tears. She turns over and feel's her girlfriend's arm around her as she lies on her back and tries to get up.

"Lie still dear. You're alright." Katara says sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Gran…" Asami says closing her eyes as a tear rolls down her face. The raven haired beauty immediately opens her eyes and looks at Katara. Then she closes them tight and opens them again and takes a deep breath. "They're….they're gone." She says now staring at Katara.

"What's gone?" The old waterbender asks softly.

Asami swallows and takes a deep breath. "The…bugs, they're gone." She closes her eyes as her bottom lip begins to tremble and her stomach tightens and she sheds a few tears.

Katara sighs softly. "Now now, it's alright. Everything is alright."

"No, Gran….it's not…" Asami whispers through her tears shaking her head.

The old waterbender takes a deep heavy breath. "Calm down dear. Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"…Kor…ra…I…I…" Asami whispers.

Katara shakes her head. "Asami, tell me what happened before you saw Korra." The old waterbender needed to confirm her suspicion of who they were dealing with.

Asami takes a deep breath slowly opening her eyes. She swallows softly as she thinks back to last week. She breathes out through puckered lips. "Gran Gran, you remember that dream I told you about." The old waterbender nods her head. "…well something changed the other night when I was sick. I was…underwater, then I ended up inside a tree." Asami blinks a few times trying to remember. "There were bugs everywhere. I tried to get out, then… the bugs… started crawling all over me." She closes her eyes and gulps. "Then I woke up and went to the bathroom, but….when I looked in the mirror…my…my face was gone. Then I woke up again and it was back."

Katara closes her eyes and holds her head down. "Was there anyone else in the tree with you?"

Asami shakes her head. "No it was just me. But something wasn't right Gran Gran, all that day I was scared, that my face would disappear again. And it did…the night I saw Korra." She takes a deep heavy breath as her eyes begin to well with tears again. "I…I…I was so scared. I thought…if I could just stay with Korra…I'd be alright." The young CEO closes her eyes as tears streak down her face.

The old waterbender open's her eyes and stares into her lap as she listens. She'd heard all she needed to.

Asami releases a heavy sigh. "I don't know what happened. I thought…it was a dream." Asami's chest convulses as her bottom lip trembles she shakes her head and looks at Katara. "I…I….I raped her Gran. I…I didn't mean to. It…it just…happened. It was like I couldn't control myself." The guilt ridden beauty covers her face with both of her hands. "… the…blood. She…she…she was terrified of me…" She whimpers trying to hold back her tears.

Katara looks over and sees that Korra is awake and staring at them. The old waterbender caresses Asami's head with a small smile. "Shhh…it's alright. Korra's just fine. Aren't you dear?"

Asami drops her hands from her face and turns to see Korra staring at her in tears.

The old waterbender takes a deep heavy breath standing to her feet. "Asami, you'll be staying here for a few days. Everything's been taken care of, your assistant came by earlier, said she rescheduled your meetings and said to call and keep her updated. I have some business to take care of so make yourself at home." She says as she leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Katara heads downstairs to her bedroom and picks up the book of spirits and turns a few pages. She was very worried remembering the stories that Aang told her about the things Asami described in her dreams.

**Page 55**

** **

**NAME:** _**Koh** _

**AGE:** _**Unknown believed to be as old as the beginning of Time** _

**NATURE:** _**Insect** _

**ABILITIES:** _**Steals the face of anyone or anything that expresses emotion. Can change the appearance of his face to that of any in his collection.** _

**KNOWN RELATIONS:** _**Mother of Faces** _

**CLASSIFICATION:** _**Malevolent Entity** _

**LOCATION:**   _ **Residing under the most ancient tree in the Spirit World.**_

 **NOTES:** _**Do not engage. If you must engage, show no emotion.** _

The old waterbender wasn't just worried about Asami now, she was worried about Korra too.

* * *

Asami shuts her eyes and tucks her chin into her chest unable to stop crying. "Korra…I'm…." She cries.

The apologetic avatar cups her face. "I hurt you didn't I? I didn't mean to push you. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Asami furrows her brows as she shakes her head staring into Korra's eyes. "Korra, how…how can you stand to look at me after what I did to you?"

Korra smirks shyly and looks away for a moment. "You…were just…kinda…touchy that's all. I'm okay."

Asami puts her hand on Korra's hand over her cheek. "Korra…I…I…took your virginity."

The young avatar eyes widen. "Really?!" She asks innocently with a deep blush in her cheeks

"The…the blood…it was on the bed and…." She lowers her eyes. "My hand."

Korra stares at Asami with a confused expression on her face. "I told you I was on my period remember. Why else would I be bleeding? You didn't cut me or anything."

The green eyed beauty furrows her brow. "What? You mean...I..."

Korra smiles softly as she tucks Asami's hair behind her ear. "I didn't think you heard me that night. " The smile leaves her face as she lowers her eyes. "But… I saw the way you looked at me after I pushed you on the floor. I….I didn't mean to hurt you. You just didn't seem like yourself. It was like you were in a trance, like you were asleep or something." Korra looks up into Asami's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Asami takes a deep breath as she cups the blue eyed beauty's cheek. "No Korra, you have nothing to apologize for. Are you sure...you're alright?" She asks looking down between their bodies.

Korra smirks softly. "I'm fine, really. I…I just thought…you didn't wanna be with me anymore, that you were avoiding me. Where did you go? Where have you been all this time?"

Asami shakes her head. "Of course I wanna be with you, Korra. I was just scared. I didn't know what to do after what happened and I got…confused. I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes it was like a nightmare. I thought I could handle it, but it just got worse. These visions of bugs and blood; I thought it was because of what I'd done to you. I felt horrible. It was like someone had poisoned me. I needed to get help but I couldn't even see straight when I left my apartment. I was so tired; I don't even know how I made it here."

The young avatar sighs. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Are you sure you're alright?"

Asami looks into Korra's eyes. "Korra, you were there. I heard you calling my name, everyday. I just couldn't bear facing you after what I did to you. I thought …" Asami lowers her eyes thinking of how much anguish she felt believing she had taken Korra's virginity.

She sighs and looks up locking eyes with the caramel skinned beauty. "Korra, when we do…decide to make love…." Korra blushes raising her eyebrows. "I want it to be special. A woman's virginity isn't meant to be taken. It's a gift she gives."

The young avatar feels a powerful ache beneath her waist at the utterance of Asami's words.

Asami lowers her eyes. "It's…not a gift I've given to anyone either."

Korra gasps. "I…I thought…."

Asami shakes her head as she timidly smirks.

Korra is speechless as she lies there gazing into the most beautiful jade green eyes in the world. She thought for sure that Asami had been with Mako. She's happily surprised and relieved thinking that Asami might want to give her that gift one day even though she had no idea how to take it.

She found herself falling even harder for the green eyed beauty. Three words ached to fall from her lips. But it hurt the more she thought of them. "I….I missed you." Korra says gently grasping the nape of Asami's neck.

The green eyed beauty feels a burning within her chest. Three words dance through her mind, but the permanence of them prove too much at that moment as her lips move toward Korra's aching to find their mate. "I missed you too." She whispers as their lips softly overlap.

Asami sheds a tear as Korra pulls back and smiles as her girlfriend sniffles. "So…I guess this means you won't be letting me sleep over again anytime soon, huh."

Korra giggles giving her a peck on the lips. "Nah, I'll think I'll give you another chance. Just might need to tie you up next time."

Asami smirks as she kisses Korra's neck softly. "I wouldn't mind that." She says snuggling into her girlfriend's warmth.

"So, you've been dreaming about me huh?" Korra asks slyly having heard some of the conversation she'd had with Gran Gran.

Asami furrows her brows welcoming the break in tension as she looks up at her then snuggles back into her neck. "Yeah…okay Miss Korrasami…"

Korra raises her eyebrows and looks down at her girlfriend. "What?! How did you know about that?"

Asami giggles as she sits up softly bringing their lips together. She pulls back slowly sighing with lidded eyes. "That's what you said...after you kissed me, the morning I first laid with you…."

The young avatar's eyes widen as she blushes. "What! I…I…that was just a dream, wasn't it?"

Asami leans in with a soft smile kissing her again. "You were asleep when you did it." She lowers her eyes and takes a deep heavy breath remembering their date night. "Just like...I was…"

Korra cups her cheek seeing her change in mood. "Hey, you didn't hurt me okay. I'm fine. We're okay." Asami nods as Korra pulls her in close and wraps her arms around her. "We're okay." She whispers.

Korra looks out into the room a concerned expression on her face. Asami was back in her arms again but for some reason she felt like she could lose her at any moment. She'd heard what Asami had told Gran Gran about the dream she had. It was the same dream she experienced a few days ago. She saw Asami in that tree and couldn't save her. What could it possibly mean? How could they have shared the same dream? Korra holds her girlfriend a little tighter.

The two stayed in bed all day, just holding one another. Katara brought some food up to them for lunch and dinner.

The old waterbender just smiled lovingly each time she checked on the couple. There was so much she needed to tell them, but in spite of what had happened, she didn't feel that the time was right.

If they really were dealing with Koh, Korra was in no condition to face the spirit. And other than this incident with Asami they had no idea what his intentions were. All she knew was that he was dangerous.

Katara stands outside their bedroom door thinking to herself. She hated that Korra would have to deal with something that Aang thought he had dealt with a long time ago. "This is our problem Aang and we should be the ones to finish it, not them." She balls her hand into a fist as she heads downstairs to her bedroom. She had some phone calls to make.

* * *

**The next day…**

A White Lotus sentry knocks on the old waterbender's door.

"Your package, Master Katara." The man says bowing and handing her a box with a large lotus on the top of it. Seeing that the sentry was a waterbender she has him take the glowing block of ice back with him to headquarters.

She'd received word back about the healing water she took from Korra's chest. She opens the letter immediately.

_**Master Katara,** _

_**In regards to the water sample you sent us, it has been touched by a very old and powerful spirit. We are having trouble identifying it.** _

_**We have dispatched some of our highest ranking members to Wan Shi Tong's Library to gather more information. We have also enlisted Master Jinora to assist in the effort.** _

_**We have determined that this spirit has a human form. There have been reports of spirits taking different forms in an effort to protect their homes. No deaths have been reported but there have been attacks.** _

_**We will contact you as soon as we discover the identity of this spirit. In the mean time we have enclosed 4 talismans created from the water you sent us. They will glow when they are near the main source of the spirit's energy.** _

_**Judging by the spiritual power of this entity we do not suggest direct confrontation.** _

_**You have been granted full access to the lotus guard.** _

_**May the Lotus be with you,** _

_**Grand Lotus Duke** _

Katara closes the letter and examines the four bracelets inside. This was not good news. If Koh was truly human it would be almost impossible to identify him even with the talismans. There were millions of people in Republic City he could be anyone.

**TBC….**

* * *

**About Koh: The Face Stealer ...According to AvatarWiki**

**Koh Appeared in:**

A:TLA Book 1 Episode 20 "The Siege of the North, part 2"

A:TLA Book 3 Episode 19 "Sozin's Comet, part 2: The Old Masters"

A:TLA Escape from the Spirit World

Koh's abilities are diametric to his mother's; he has the ability to steal faces, whereas she has the ability to give faces.


	10. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami get to know one another a little better. And the gang decides to hang out at the new karaoke club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> This is a slice of life chapter, hope you all like it. KyaLin lovers there is a treat for you here and pic of a cute moment at the end of this chapter.
> 
> Loving all the community love. Keep those Kudos and comments coming. I like it I love it. I want some more of it.

 

 

* * *

"Asami…can I ask you something." Korra says as she lies on her back in her girlfriend's lap with her eyes closed. Asami gently runs her fingers through the young avatar's dark brown hair. Gran Gran had the couple stay secluded in the bedroom for the time being. Katara didn't want them to hear her conversations with the White Lotus.

"Of course babe, you can ask me anything." Asami says enjoying the feel of Korra's new hair style.

"What's with your eyes, you always have this…look on your face." Korra asks curiously.

Asami furrows her brow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

The young avatar turns over in Asami's lap and looks up examining her beautiful girlfriend's face, now softly smirking enjoying Asami's confused expression. "That look…that one right there. Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?" Asami says already knowing what Korra meant. "Show me what you're talking about."

Korra blinks of few times and chews on her inner cheek trying to figure out how to do it. "Hum, okay." The blue eyed beauty takes a deep breath and stares at Asami intently then halfway closes her eyes looking very much like she's squinting. "Like this."

Asami giggles as she watches Korra trying to adjust her eyes. "Like…I'm suspicious about something?"

"No… like this." Korra says as she moves closer to Asami's face and tries to lower her eyelids. The raven haired beauty leans in and kisses her then gazes at her with heavily lidded eyes knowing full well what her girlfriend meant. Korra sighs as she pulls back unable to stop herself from moaning with pleasure. "Mmm…Yeah…like that."

Asami smirks softly as she leans into Korra's lips again. Then she cups her girlfriend's cheek and deepens the kiss rolling the young avatar onto her back. She slowly pulls back and looks down into Korra's eyes. "This look is just for you." Asami says laying a soft peck on Korra's lips as she smiles and giggles.

"But you always look like that." Korra says looking up at her.

Asami smiles, sighs then lays her head on Korra's chest and closes her eyes. "When I was 15 people started to tell me that I had… bedroom eyes." She laughs softly. "For the longest time, I thought it meant that I looked sleepy." She sighs sadly. "As I got older I found out it meant something completely different." She swallows softly. "Apparently, I was flirtatious, telling men that I wanted to be with them, telling women I wanted their boyfriends, or I was conceited thinking that I was better than everyone else because I was rich. People either 'really' wanted to be around me… or they…'reeeeaaaally' hated me, especially girls. It was hard for a while, hearing people whisper to one another whenever I walked into a room." She takes a deep breath. "It was always about my face. No one ever wanted to get to know me. All I ever wanted was friends."

Asami sits up meeting Korra's deep blue eyes. "Then I met you, and Mako, and Bolin, and everyone. You…are the best thing that ever happened to me and when I look at you…like this…I mean it."

Korra smiles and leans into Asami's lips as Katara softly knocks on the door. They both turn and look. "Lunch time girls. May I come in?" She asks.

Asami gazes down into Korra's eyes for a moment then leans in stealing one last long passionate kiss as Korra grabs her waist pulling her in closer. Asami slowly and reluctantly pulls away and stares down at Korra, noticing the young avatar's now lidded eyes. She smiles. "Mmm…there it is, now you got it." She says sitting up next to her smiling girlfriend. "Come on in Gran Gran." She says.

The old waterbender is carrying a tray of food for them. She sits it on a side table.

"How are you feeling today, Asami?" Katara asks.

"I feel great Gran."

"Did you sleep well last night?" The old waterbender asks.

Asami takes Korra's hand as the young avatar sits up. "Yeah…I did, no bugs."

Katara smiles. "That's good to hear. You two eat up, I'll be back up in an hour or so for your next treatment."

Korra speaks up. "Gran Gran, can I stay up here this time?"

Her mentor takes a deep breath raising her eyebrows at Asami. "Is that alright with you Asami?"

The green eyed beauty takes a deep breath and squeezes Korra's hand as she turns and looks into her blue eyes. She and Katara had spoken about some very personal things during her last session that she wasn't quite ready to talk to her girlfriend about yet. "Uhhh, maybe next time, okay Korra. I just need…"

The understanding avatar interrupts her. "It's okay, you don't have to explain. I know how things can get with Gran Gran." She says as she smiles at Katara.

"Alright well I'll see you in a bit Asami." The old waterbender says as she leaves the room.

Asami feels her stomach tightening with anxiety. It wasn't that she didn't want Korra there, it was more that she didn't want her girlfriend to worry about her. Gran Gran had told her how distraught the young avatar was over the last few days because of what happened to her. "Korra…I…ummm…I mean, I don't mind if you stay, I just think that..."

Korra kisses her softly to stop her from speaking. "Hey, I told you that you didn't have to explain. It's okay, really. I've told Gran Gran things I'd never tell anybody, not even Naga don't worry about it. They're your treatments, not mine."

Asami takes a deep relieved breath. "Really? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, I mean it's not like we're married or anything and even if we were you wouldn't have to tell me everything that happens…to…you…" Korra says seeing Asami's focused expression now blushing realizing what she had just said and what she was implying. "I mean…uhhh…" She says swallowing hard looking around the room for the right words. "You…can…uhhh , you know…uhhh…" Korra breaths roughly through her nose. "Hey what did Gran Gran make for lunch that looks pretty good."

She reaches over a smirking Asami and grabs a sandwich and proceeds to stuff her face trying desperately to stop herself from talking. "This is really good….you should…." Korra says averting her eyes. "You should try some." She says gulping the sandwich down.

Asami smiles and picks up a sandwich off the tray. "You're right…this is good." She says in a sultry tone purposefully locking her heavily lidded eyes on the young avatar.

Korra swallows hard as her stomach tightens. She half smiles unable to look away from Asami's gaze; the pale skinned beauty suddenly starts to giggle, surprising her girlfriend who takes a deep relieving breath and laughs with her.

Asami leans over and gives Korra a peck on her cheek. "Thanks for understanding baby."

The young avatar lowers her head and blushes as she smirks.

"So, tell me what it was like growing up in the southern water tribe, you're like a princess right?" Asami asks.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh?"

"Your dad is the leader of the water tribe isn't he?" Asami asks as she takes another bite of her sandwich.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Well, yeah he is but, it's not like a royal family or anything." She scratches her head. "I guess it was never really a big thing, people were more concerned about me being the avatar than being the chief's daughter. I went into training when I was 4 so I didn't really do a whole lot of princess stuff." Korra smiles. "Everything's always been about me being the avatar."

The raven haired woman softly sighs. "I guess we have something in common huh. People only associating you with one thing." She takes another bite of her sandwich. "Do you like it?"

Korra turns and looks at her. "Like what?"

Asami smirks. "Being the avatar..."

Korra halfheartedly laughs. "I used to." She lowers her eyes. "It was all I ever wanted to be…but now I don't know anymore."

Asami sighs as she puts her sandwich down and gently cups Korra's cheek wanting her girlfriend to keep their eye contact. "Well while you figure it out, why don't you let me treat you like a princess for a little while, huh. How's that sound?"

Korra smirks. "O…okay." The smile leaves her face and she takes on a slightly sad expression as she covers Asami's hand on her cheek. "Hey, so…the president wants you to rebuild the city around the spirit wilds?"

Asami furrows her brow then raises her eyebrows. "Oh… did you talk to him? Is he on board? I didn't want to bother you about it until he'd actually given me the okay." She says genuinely.

Korra has a confused expression on his face. "He…he said he'd already hired your company to do it…so I guess so."

Asami smiles and pumps her fist into her hip. "Yes! That's great! I was supposed to meet with him about it today. When did you talk with him?"

Korra smiles softly. "A few days ago. I'm…happy for you and…I'm really glad you're gonna be able to help him…and the city out." She turns away and picks up a bowl of soup off the tray. Korra really was happy for Asami, but she couldn't help feeling more and more like she had outlived her usefulness.

Asami watches her. "Korra…I'd like your input…if you feel up to it."

The young avatar shakes her head. "It's okay, I'm sure you already have some good ideas, I'd… just mess things up."

Asami watches her intently for a moment. Then she suddenly gets on her hands and knees and bows in front of Korra putting her forehead on the mattress. The confused young woman furrows her brow. "Asami? What are you doing?" Korra asks.

Asami takes a deep breath and speaks genuinely. "Avatar Princess Korra, I need your help. I've been asked to do something I've never done before. I don't know anything about spirits or vines and…honestly…." She sighs. "I'm…nervous about all this. I'd be honored if you agreed to help me."

Korra takes a deep breath hearing her girlfriend's sincerity but still feeling insecure. "Asami…you don't have to do this okay. You don't need me." She says averting her eyes for a moment. Then she turns back and sees her girlfriend still bowing. "Come on…get up."

"Are you commanding me to get up, my princess?" Asami says still bowing.

Korra lowers her eyes unable to stop the small smile that came to her face knowing what her girlfriend was trying to do. "Yeah…"

Asami gets up and places her hands daintily on her knees. "Will you help me, princess? I can't do it without you." She says softly.

Korra finds her girlfriend's beautiful jade green eyes. "Do you…really need my help?"

"May I touch you, my princess?" She asks.

Korra sighs and rolls her eyes. "Asami, come on…really. You know you don't have to ask me that."

The raven haired beauty smiles as she gently cups Korra's cheek and leans into to her, stopping a few inches from her face. "May I…kiss you princess?" She asks, her voice barely a whisper.

Korra leans in bringing their lips together. She quickly grabs Asami's waist and pulls her into her lap and deepens the kiss causing her girlfriend to moan contently into her mouth. Asami smiles into the kiss as Korra pulls back and gazes into her eyes.

"Asami…"

"I don't just need your help, Korra. I need…you." Asami says softly but genuinely.

Korra can't help but sigh hearing those words. She swallows and smirks. "Okay…I'll help you, just…stop calling me princess for a while alright."

Asami smiles and brings their lips together again.

Katara knocks on the door. "May I come in?" She asks softly.

Asami kisses Korra sweetly then runs her thumb along her bottom lip. "I'll see you in a few minutes okay." Asami says.

Korra smiles and nods. "Okay."

Asami gets up off of her lap and the young avatar gets into her wheelchair. "Come on in Gran Gran." Asami says as Korra rolls to the door.

Korra sits downstairs deep in thought as Asami has her treatment with Katara. She smiles to herself, not able to believe how adorable her girlfriend. No one had ever called her a princess before, though technically she was. Her own father had never referred to her that way. Admittedly it made her feel a little uneasy, but the fact that it was Asami saying it, helped her feel better. Korra still thought her girlfriend was just being nice when she asked for her help so sweetly.

* * *

**X**

After Asami's treatment both young women sit attentively in front of Katara as she hands a bracelet talisman to both of them.

"What's this for Gran?" Korra asks.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "These are spirit talismans. I want both of you to keep them on you at all times from now on." Katara takes a slow heavy breath as she thinks through what she wants to say. "From what Asami has shared with me, I believe she's been touched by a spirit. These bracelets will help to identify it."

Korra breaths roughly through her nose. "Gran…are you….are you saying that a spirit attacked Asami?" She asks trying to remain self controlled.

"No Korra." She says shaking her head. "I said she has been touched by a spirit. Whatever this particular spirit is, it seems to be interested in her. I believe that's why she hasn't been feeling well." The old waterbender says purposefully leaving out the part about it being a 'dark' spirit.

The young avatar clinches her jaw tightly as her nostrils flare and stares holes into the table.

Asami takes Korra's hand in hers.

"Korra…Korra, look at me." Katara says seeing her young student's behavior as the young woman finally gives her some eye contact. "I don't think it meant to hurt her. This is actually normal. I've seen this type of thing before. Some spirits that want contact with humans but don't realize they are affecting them negatively." She says telling only a half truth. It was true that she had seen spirits touch humans before and have physical symptoms, but she'd never seen the darkness she'd taken from Asami before. She didn't want Korra to run off and do something rash. She also noticed that the spirit hadn't physically harmed Asami, it had only touched her.

Asami speaks up as she squeezes Korra's hand. "Korra, I'm okay, see. I'm fine right Gran Gran?" Asami says somewhat apprehensively feeling her girlfriend's hand heating up knowing it meant the woman was very angry.

"That's right Korra, Asami is just fine." She says soothingly.

Korra lowers her head. "So it really is my fault."

Katara furrows her brow and shakes her head. "No, dear, it's not. Spirits have been…"

"I'm the one who opened the spirit portals Gran. None of this would have happened if…." Korra says bleakly as her mentor interrupts her.

"Korra I told you that this goes far beyond you. Avatar or not this isn't your fault. This could have happened regardless of the portals being opened. Aang told me that spirits crossover into our world all the time they are drawn to certain people for unknown reasons. This could have easily happened to my kids or any of your other friends. Don't blame yourself for this." The old waterbender says meaning every word she said.

"Really?" Korra says looking up into her eyes seeing the woman nodding softly. Korra turns to look at Asami who's smiling lovingly at her still holding her hand. "You're really alright?" She asks.

Asami cups her cheek. "Yeah baby. I'm fine."

Korra takes an apprehensive breath and looks down at the bracelet in her hand. "So what's this thing supposed to do?" She asks looking at Katara.

"These talismans will glow when they are near the spirit that touched Asami. Now if it does, I want both of you to document where you are, leave the area then contact me right away." The old waterbender says as she holds up her wrist revealing one of the talismans. "I'm wearing one as well. So with any luck, we'll find this spirit and be able to communicate with it." She says staying calm and soothing as so not to worry either of the girls.

Korra stares at her for a moment, then looks at her girlfriend and takes a deep breath then looks back to Katara. "Okay, so, I'm guessing we don't know what it looks like."

The old waterbender raises her eyebrows surprised at Korra's perceptiveness. "No, we don't, but don't worry, we'll find it. And we can get more talismans if we need to. This is a big city. For now all we know is that it has an interest in Asami. Now with that being said….Korra…." Katara takes a deep breath and looks at Asami, who nods at her slightly with a small smile.

"I have some business to take care of, so I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll be back next Wednesday. While I'm gone, I'd like Asami to stay with you. You'll be treating her until I get back." The old waterbender says matter of factly.

Korra's eyes widen. "What?! Gran…I…I…"

"Korra, you're a master healer. I trained you for 13 years, this is easy. Now I won't hear another word about it. Asami have your assistant make the arrangements for the week, I've got to finish packing." She says getting up and walking to her bedroom.

The young avatar blinks rapidly as she turns and stares at Asami. "You…you knew about this?"

Asami shrugs her shoulders and smiles apprehensively. "Well…yeah. It's okay right? I mean, she gave me the all clear to go back to work so I'll be at the office a lot so I won't be in your way or anything, if thats what you're worried about." She lowers her eyes and tucks her hair behind her ear. "I…kinda thought we could…spend some more time together too."

Korra shakes her head. "That's not what I mean. You're okay with me healing you?"

The beautiful pale skinned beauty furrows her brow. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I trust you with my life Korra."

The avatar takes a deep breath and shakes her head again raising her eyebrows. "Okay, I guess. It's not like I have a whole lot of choice in the matter."

Asami puts her hand on Korra neck and gently rubs her hair. "Baby what's wrong? You…don't want to?"

"It's not that, I just haven't done it in a long time, I don't want to mess anything up." Korra says as Katara opens her bedroom door.

"Oh come now Korra, you could heal with your eyes closed. As a matter of fact come on in here for a moment. You're going to give me a treatment." The old waterbender says as she walks back into her room.

The young avatar takes a few deep breaths and she and Asami go into the bedroom behind her.

"Alright get to it." Katara says as she lies on the bed and points to the bowl of spirit water on the night stand.

Korra swallows hard as she sits in her wheel chair. She bends the water and takes deep breaths covering her mentor's body. Korra lifts her hands for a moment and closes her eyes and breaths through puckered lips. She moves her hands in circular motions. The water begins to glow as she opens her eyes. The young avatar continues to breathe slowly now holding her hands still.

Her mentor speaks up. "See, that wasn't hard at all. Now stay relaxed Korra, this is the important part." The old waterbender opens up one of the palms of her hand.

The caramel beauty gasps. "What….what's that?" She asks.

"Do you feel that? Good. That's what you'll be sensing for. Now take your time and lift it out." Katara says.

Korra breathes out through her mouth as she moves her hands back and forth. She feels the foreign water then lifts it from the water surrounding her mentor's body and puts it into the bowl. Then she removes the water covering the old waterbender and puts it into another bowl.

Katara sits up in the bed. "Nicely done Korra, nicely done. That's all you need to do. I'll only be gone for a week. Treat Asami once a night to make sure there is nothing in her system."

Asami smiles as Korra nods with a small smile of confidence on her face.

"Asami, don't let Korra skip her physical therapy appointments. And both of you make sure to keep those bracelets on. If anything happens while I'm gone, contact the White Lotus sentries on Air Temple Island and they'll contact me. Do you understand?" The old waterbender asks them.

They both nod and speak in unison. "Yes Gran Gran." They smile and turn looking into one another eyes.

* * *

**X**

**Korra's Apartment**

The two women felt like newlyweds unable to keep their hands off of one another the first two days. Asami practically raced back to Korra's place after work. The young avatar was dutiful and gave Asami her treatments every evening just as Katara had told her to do. They both kept their bracelets on as well.

The raven haired beauty was intent on making up for lost time and took Friday off allowing Korra to miss her physical therapy appointment in favor of more pleasurable activities.

Mako and Bolin stood outside knocking on Korra's door for fifteen minutes until Asami came downstairs.

"Asami?" Mako asks surprised to see her. "Hey how ya doing, we heard about what happened. Are…you okay?" They got the news and helped out in the search effort but hadn't heard anything since Lin told them she was under Katara's care. Mako also couldn't help noticing the flushed look on his ex's face.

She smiles mildly out of breath from making out with Korra. "Oh yeah, I'm fine Katara took great care of me. I'm taking care of Korra for the week. She's…a little tired today so could tell her doctor that she'll be in on Sunday."

Mako furrows his brow remembering some of he and Asami's more intense intimate moments. He scratches his head. "Yeah…sure, no problem." He says as she smiles lifting her eyebrows and looking around.

Bolin speaks up. "Hey…Asami….you working out or something, you look a little winded."

She looks down at the sidewalk and takes a deep breath unable to stop herself from smirking slightly. "Yeeeaaahh….you could say that. Was there something else you guys wanted?"

"Yeah, you coming to my party tomorrow right?" Bolin says.

Asami furrows her brow. "Party?"

Mako clears his throat. "Yeah, we got a room at Chili the Nomad. I told Korra to tell you about it. She…must have forgotten. The party starts at 8."

"You guys gotta come okay. It's super important….Big News….Big Changes…It's Big okay! Did I mention it was BIG! Seriously you gotta come." Bolin says enthusiastically.

She giggles. "Okay, well let me head back up and see how she's doing. I'll let her know. I'm free tomorrow night so I'm sure we'll both be able to make it."

"Awesome, this is great. Okay, see you two tomorrow." Bolin says.

Mako stands there staring at her.

"Is…everything alright, Mako?" Asami asks him.

He takes a deep breath hating his manhood. The young firebender had never seen her look so sexy in his life. "Uhh, yeah…I guess we'll see you two tomorrow then."

"Ooookay, bye." She says closing the door and heading back upstairs.

Mako stands there staring at the door.

"You okay bro?" Bolin asks him.

Mako shakes his head and blinks rapidly. "Yeah, I'm cool, let's go."

Mako and Bolin leave Korra's place and head back to the police station. Mako had been steadily dealing with his new feelings for Korra. Things got harder for him seeing Asami…literally. He was at a loss as to what to do. He was already nervous around Korra, but Asami being around would just make things worse.

It was like the pro-bending tournaments all over again. He found both women unbelievably attractive but just like it was before it was Korra who kept his attention. He noticed that ever since the two women started hanging out Korra seemed much more sociable and friendly with him.

Things were changing for him in huge ways to and he couldn't stay silent about his feeling any longer. He needed to make a move and soon. Lin had just given him the news that he and a few other detectives had been assigned to a special task force involving some Earth Kingdom noble. He knew he'd be working a lot, but he liked the thought of being able to spend his free time with Korra.

Bolin is tired of seeing his brother acting timid and nervous around women all of sudden. "What's up with you Mako, this is Korra we're talking about here. It's not like you two haven't gone out before." The young earth bender says.

"Don't you think I know that? She's been through a lot, okay. I just don't want to screw things up again." Mako says taking a deep breath as they pull up to the station.

"Then talk to her bro. I'm sure she'll give you another chance. Just turn on the old Mako charm. Look, tomorrow's pretty important for me okay, and call me sentimental but I'd like to see my big bro happy before I go. Soooo, I'll hang out with Asami and run some interference so you can find some time to put the moves on Korra." Bolin says putting his arm around his brother's neck.

Mako shakes his head and looks at him. "Before you go? Where you going?"

Bolin's eyes widen. "Go!…what…did I say go…I meant floooow…before I… flow. You know the singing bar, gonna get my flow on." He fake laughs clearing his throat. "Look bro, Korra's got her best friend thang going on with Asami, so you know they'll be hanging out together at the party. My plan is your best shot. So we got a deal or what?" He says smiling at his brother.

Mako nods. "Yeah…okay."

Bolin pumps his fist. "Watch out ladies. Mako the ladies man is back."

**X**

**X**

Asami smiles to herself as she waits for Korra to get out of the bathroom.

She found that the more time she spent with Korra, the better she felt. She appreciated Korra's chivalrous nature. The young avatar wanted to treat this like she would any relationship and not rush into things. She was intent on making a full recovery before they took the next step with one another. Asami did not make things easy however.

It took all of Korra's strength to resist her own growing insatiable desire for her girlfriend with them being is such close quarters. All Asami had to do was look at her to get her adrenaline pumping. Korra often commented on how happy she was not to be a guy, otherwise there would be no way she could hide her desire for her sexy girlfriend.

Korra rolls out of the bathroom ready for her workout with her chest wrapped in cloth and her baby blue shorts on. Her girlfriend bites her bottom lip and shakes her head. Within seconds Asami managed to maneuver the caramel beauty back into the bed again. They lay there making out like bandits.

The green-eyed beauty manages to wrench herself away from the sweetest lips in the world as the alarm clock rings. "You're driving me crazy, you know that right?" Asami whispers in a low smooth voice as she kisses her way down Korra's neck.

"You started it." Korra says.

Asami giggles as she sits up raising a challenging eyebrow. "Is that so, little miss….Korrasami." She straddles Korra's legs and places her hands on the headboard as she gazes down into aqua blue orbs with a smirk. The young avatar sighs unable to take her eyes off the swell of Asami's chest.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Korra says as she plants kisses across her chest.

"Nice try…the guys are gone but you're not getting out of physical therapy." Asami says as she gets up off the bed.

"Asamiiiii…" The blue eyed beauty whines.

"Come on baby, get up. 45 minutes that's it. I'll be back before then." Asami says as she slips a pair of jeans on. Korra rests her head on her elbow watching her shapely girlfriend get dressed.

Korra finally sits up as Asami puts a jacket on. "Asami…" She says with a pause. "I think we should tell the guys." Korra says as Asami helps her move her legs off the bed.

"Huh, why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"

"We're going to the party right? I just don't want things to get weird. Mako's been acting kind of strange around me lately always complimenting me, and holding doors open and everything."

Asami laughs. "What, do you think he wants to get back with you? That's not gonna happen." She says as she fixes her hair in the mirror. Asami may have laughed it off at that moment, but she also couldn't help the sting of jealousy she felt thinking Mako wanted Korra again. It wasn't lost on her that Mako had been taking Korra to her physical therapy appointments from the very beginning. She just hadn't thought anything of it until now.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't he want to get back with me? I'm getting stronger and I'll be out of this chair before you know it." She says quickly rolling in front of Asami.

The green eyed beauty lifts Korra's chin gently as she softly kisses her lips. "I'm saying that even if that was what he wanted. It doesn't matter, because you're spoken for." She says in a sultry voice.

The young avatar smiles as her girlfriend walks downstairs.

"I'll be back in a bit babe. I've just got to run to the office real quick." Asami says.

"You got your bracelet on right?" Korra asks as Asami holds up her wrist.

She gives Korra a quick peck and closes the front door.

Korra sighs appreciating Asami's nonchalant **-** ness about the situation but she was sure she wasn't misreading Mako's signals. Not that she was great at that anyway. Social cues weren't exactly her specialty considering her upbringing, but she knew she wasn't wrong about Mako. She could feel it.

Asami's jaw was clinched as she drove to her office that afternoon. Truth be told, she kind of had a feeling that Mako was interested in Korra too, but she blew it off hoping he was just being overly friendly due to her girlfriend's injury. Now that Korra had spoken up about it however, there was no longer any doubt in her mind that Mako had feelings for her again.

Asami breathes roughly through her nose. She knew that her girlfriend wasn't interested in their shared ex-boyfriend anymore, but she still couldn't help the territorial urge that began surging within her. They'd decided to keep silent about their relationship as so not to hurt Team Avatar's dynamics. But the young woman's resolve was quickly abandoning her with every passing moment. The more she thought about Mako's recent overtures toward Korra, the angrier she got. She needed to nip this in the bud right away.

* * *

**X**

**Saturday Night**

**Chili the Nomad Bar**

Asami pushes Korra's wheelchair through the doors into a multi-colored lobby with lights, streamers, hoops and strange shapes all over the walls. There were also pictures everywhere of beautiful places from all around the world. The floor is painted with a picture of the shop's owner Chili with a big smile on his face.

"Wow, Korra, this place…." Asami says as her girlfriend interrupts her.

"It's cool right." She says happily.

"Well…that's one way to describe it." Asami says as many different scents hit her nose all at once as two double doors open.

"AV-A-TAR Kor-ra! Hey man, it's great to see you man!" Chili says happily.

Asami furrows her brow. "Uhh excuse me, she's not a…"

"Chili! How you doing man!" Korra says in response.

Asami looks down at her girlfriend with a confused expression on her face. What kind of place was this?

"Who's your pretty lady friend man?" Chili asks stretching his hand out to shake Asami's hand.

"This is my friend Asami." Korra says.

Chili grabs her hand and pulls the young woman into a hug. "Any friend of the avatar's is a friend of mine man. It's great to meet ya." He says letting her go. "Come on in your friends already here, they're in room 4 man, four elements man, rocking that Avatar magic man! Wooooo!" He says opening the door for them.

Korra laughs. "Wooooo!"

Asami half smiles and looks around apprehensively.

They enter room four and see Mako, Bolin, Opal, Kya and Suiyin.

"Alright!" Bolin shouts. "Come on in guys. Party Time!" He hugs both women then hands them two drinks. "Here you go ladies, you're late, drink up!" He says happily as he turns around and winks at Mako.

Suiyin crosses her legs sits back and stretches her arms out on the couch; she knew this was going to be a fun night.

Asami moves Korra's wheelchair next to one of the couches and sits on the end next to her.

Bolin steps up on the small stage at the back of the room and picks up a microphone when one of the shop attendants burst into the room.

"Hey…come get your friend man…she's got a flamin' problem man, hurry up!" He shouts.

They all run out to the lobby and see Lin twisting Chili's arm behind his back with his face against the floor.

"Lin! What are you doing?" Suyin asks trying to pull her sister off of the man.

"This idiot tried to assault me." Lin says quickly wrapping metal cuffs around his wrists.

"It's all love man. Just showin one of the avatar's friends some love man." Chili mumbles out.

"Shut up, do I look like a man to you?" Lin says to him harshly.

"Lin, let him up, he was just trying to hug you for goodness sake." Sue says.

"What kind of idiot hugs a complete stranger?" Lin asks sternly.

"Me man." Chili says attempting to laugh but can't because Lin's knee is in his back.

"Lin, let him up already. He's the owner of this place." Sue says.

The disgruntled police chief gets up off of Chili and helps him to his feet. Everyone is speechless staring at her with their jaws on the floor, except for Suyin and Kya.

"What?" Lin says crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Her hair was like a beautiful river, flowing falling just past her shoulders. She wore a black fitted T-shirt that had 3 metal chevrons in the center of her chest and skinny blue jeans with black low cut boots fitted with metal buckles. She also has on a light touch of eye shadow that has her eyes practically glowing.

She sighs heavily putting her hands on her hips. "What, I do have a life you know."

"How is my precious little Lin?" Kya says alluringly as she wraps her arm around Lin's and walks her into their room.

"We're adults now Kya, don't talk to me like that." Lin says.

"You know you like it." Kya says hitting Lin on the butt making the woman jump.

The police chief's face is beet red as she turns around seeing Mako staring at her. "You got a problem detective."

He just shakes his head no, as she rolls her eyes and walks into the room. Bolin nudges Mako with his elbow, then whispers to him pointing at Lin. "Mako….Mako…" He says completely stunned by how beautiful Chief Beifong looked in regular clothing.

Mako swallows hard and puts his hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Come on let's, let's start your party okay." Bolin nods.

The young firebender gives himself a little pep talk before he walks back into the room. "You got this Mako. You're just gonna tell Korra, how you feel. It's gonna be fine. Just gotta be cool." He says to himself as he runs his fingers through his hair and breathes through puckered lips and walks into the room.

"Okay everybody, before I make my big announcement we are going to drink and then we are gonna SING!" Bolin shouts.

Opal claps her hands. Everyone else furrows their brow.

"Thank you, thank you for your applause ladies and Mako. I'll be the first one to start off this evening's festivities." He hits a button and a light flashes from the back of the room and words appear on the wall then music starts to play.

"OOHHH! It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se…or Zaofu if you're into that!" Bolin sings as Opal claps and laughs.

"But the girls in the city…..they look so pretty! Hay Hay Hay!" He says taking a knee and holding his hand out to his girlfriend.

"And they kiss so sweet…. that you've really got to meet…..The… girls… from …Ba… Sing… Se! Yeah!" Bolin sings out as the music stops.

Everyone looks at one another and start to laugh.

"O-kay…we are…gonna need some more drinks in here. Who's up next?" Bolin says putting the microphone down, then going outside to call the attendant.

Asami swallows hard holding her head down. Korra furrows her brow and takes her hand softly squeezing it.

Mako covertly watches them as he downs a glass of spiked juice.

Kya gets up and takes the mic, then hits one of the buttons. "Oh I know this one." Kya says.

"Badgermoles coming toward me….come on guys help me out here…." Kya looks at Lin. "Come on little Lin, my uncle Sokka used to sing this one remember."

Lin mouths the words. "I….will…end…you."

Kya laughs. "Or… not. That's okay." She continues to sing. "The big bad badgermoles, who earth-bend the tun-nels….."

Korra whispers in her girlfriend's ear. "What's wrong?"

Asami turns to her and half smiles. "I…didn't know this was a singing bar." She says softly.

Kya shouts out loud. "Hate…. the wolfbats…."

Bolin sticks his head back in the door. "That's right, sing it Kya, Fire Ferrets hate those Wolfbats."

She continues to sing. "….but love the sounds. The big bad badgermoles! The big bad badgermoles! The big bad badgermoles!"

Everyone claps and laughs as Bolin comes back in with Chili and the drinks. Lin practically growls at him. Chili just laughs and growls back then sits the drinks on the table. "Have fun man. That's what life is all about." He says leaving.

"Okay, we got some cactus shots with melon juice. Everybody's gotta do one before the next song." Bolin says passing them around. Mako takes three and downs them quickly. "Hey take it easy there bro." Bolin says as Mako gets up and heads to the stage.

"I'll go next." He says. He looks through the songs and swallows glancing at Korra out of the corner of his eye.

Korra whispers in Asami's ear. "You don't have to sing if you don't want to."

"It's not that, I just…haven't ever sang in front of a group of people before." Asami says.

"Me neither." Korra says realizing that she'd never actually sang before.

Mako hits the button and music starts to play.

Bolin claps. "Alright, Ma-ko….slowing it down for the ladies. Come on bro…Wooooo!" Everyone claps and laughs joyfully.

The young firebender clears his throat. "Even if you're lost… you can't lose the love because it's in your heart…La La La Laaaa." He sings in a low whispering voice as he swallows then glances at Korra then back down to the floor and continues to sing. "Even if the love is lost…your heart will always be the start…..La La La Laaaa…"

Kya cuddles up to Lin squeezing the woman's toned arms. "What are you doing?" Lin asks as Kya lays her head on her shoulder.

"Loosen up Lin, has it really been that long since we hung out." Kya says gently tickling the police chief in the side. She laughs and raises an alluring eyebrow. "You don't want to play with me anymore Linny-poo."

Lin stands to her feet as Mako finishes. Everyone claps again.

Korra nudges Asami. "That's was pretty good, I didn't know he could sing."

"I'll go next." Lin says.

Everyone is frozen except for Sue, Opal and Kya who cheer her on. Truthfully she just wanted to get a break from Kya for a moment. Kya was always like a big sister to her growing up, but things changed between them when she and Tenzin broke up. No one knew what stopped Lin from completely destroying Air Temple Island.

Kya smirks remembering the impromptu kiss she shared with Lin that day. She hadn't intended to, but the young Beifong wouldn't listen to reason, that was the only thing she could think to do at the time. What surprised her most was that Lin actually kissed her back. They never spoke about it though.

Mako glances at Korra as Asami raises her eyes. The raven haired beauty clinches her jaw seeing the subtle action. She stands up. "I'll go next."

Korra looks up at her with a smile and raised eyebrows. Bolin stands up. "One at a time, you'll get your turn Asami. Now we've got a party, drink up guys! Let's go Chief Beifong Yeah!"

Lin mumbles to herself as she hits a few of the buttons. "Hum…" She says rubbing her chin. "This one looks good."

She hits the button the music starts. There is a talking portion. "Is this real or a legend…Oh it's a real legend." She says.

Bolin shouts and hits Mako and Opal. "I know this one!"

Lin starts to sing. "Two lovers…. forbidden from one another."

Bolin and Mako sing out. "Seeee….cret….Tun-nel…Seeee….cret….Tunnn…"

Lin metal bends two clamps over their mouths. "I'm not at that part yet!" She says sternly as everyone laughs and she continues to sing. She was actually a pretty good singer.

"A war…divides their people…." She sings.

Asami stares daggers at Mako. Korra nudges her girlfriend. "You okay?"

Asami smiles softly and takes a deep breath. "Yeah." She says softly. She wasn't though. She's pissed knowing Mako had serenaded Korra.

Lin continues to sing. "And a mountain di-vides them apart. Built… a… path… to be… together, not for the faint of heart."

Kya whispers in Suyin's ear. And Lin grits her teeth continuing to sing. "Trust in love to light the dark. The mountain moves it's no lie, enter the path without love…and die!"

The metal clamps drop from Mako and Bolin's mouths. Chili comes in with his guitar and the attendant with more drinks.

Everyone sings. "Secret tunnel…. secret tunnel…through the mountain…. Secret- secret- secret-secret tunnnnnnnelllll! YEAH!"

Everyone claps. "Nicely done man!" Chili says. "That's one of our favorites." He growls and laughs as Lin sits back down next to Kya. Who immediately hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Chili gives them a thumbs up. "Right on man, I'm down."

"I'll down you, you flamin' idiot." Lin says as she rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Kya nibbles on her ear. Lin has a deadpan expression as a clamp suddenly appears over Kya's mouth.

The beautiful waterbender laughs and Suyin releases it. "Ha….I told you Sue." Kya says putting her legs in Lin's lap and hugging her again.

Asami gets up, and everyone goes quiet with smiles on their faces. She looks over at Korra for reassurance. Her girlfriend sighs lovingly unable to get the smile off of her face. She was so excited to hear Asami sing.

Asami clears her throat and tucks her hair behind her ear nervously. She hits one of the buttons and looks through the songs and chooses one. She swallows hard closes her eyes as the music starts. The onyx haired goddess starts to bop her head and pat her thigh gently. Bolin is almost in tears as he hugs Opal. Mako knows the song too and can't help looking over at Korra. Kya kisses Lin's neck and is rewarded with a small punch to the gut. Lin can't help but smirk hearing the woman cough.

Asami takes a deep breath then starts to talk sing in a unique rhythm. "Winter…and spring… and summer… and fall… winter… and spring… and summer and fall. Four seasons four loves, I work'em when you call. Baby you're my spring, we won't eva fall. Be so hot in winter, all we do is thaw." Everyone in the room is stunned. Korra's jaw is on the floor. Asami's words were a bit different than the words being projected on the wall.

Mako swallows hard and goes to sit next to Korra.

Asami sings a verse. "Four seasons…. Four loves. Four sea….sons….For love." Chili comes in with some drinks and watches her for a moment. Then he starts to bop his head and pulls a rope on his chest that's attached to a tiny drum on his back. He starts to hit the drum with his fingers. Lin and Kya raise their eyebrows and bop their heads liking Asami's version of the classic song.

Asami opens her eyes and smiles then continues to talk sing. "No matter what the season ….no matter what the time….you're my spring, you're my fall. I'll be there… when you call. Summer springs…winters fall….four seasons yeah yeah… my love is in'em all….my love is in'em all. I said my love is in'em all…..(singing) Four sea…sons Four loves…..Four seasons….for love."

Asami catches her breath and looks around the room apprehensively. Everyone is amazed. She gulps and lowers her eyes.

"Real tears man, real tears…" Bolin says sniffling on Opal's shoulder as she rubs his head. "That was Great!"

Everyone stands up and claps as she finishes including Korra. Asami hugs her as she steps off the stage.

Chili speaks up. "That was awesome man. I like you're style. That's how it's done." He gives her a chin nod as he leaves the room.

"Yeah that was…really great Asami, I don't even know what that was but it was amazing." Mako says complimenting her.

She breathes through her nose. "Thanks." She half smiles and waits for him to move. "You're sitting in my seat." She says.

He smiles and swallows. "Oh, yeah….sorry. Is it okay if I sit here for a second, I just wanted to talk to Korra about something." He says as Asami opens her mouth to speak.

"Hey Asami, would you mind helping me with the drinks?" Bolin asks.

She looks over at him, then down at Korra who raises her eyebrows. She sighs. "Yeah…sure."

Suyin smirks then whispers in Kya's ear. "Really?" Kya says sounding very surprised and glancing at Asami as she follows Bolin out.

"What?" Lin asks thinking they were talking about her.

Kya leans over and whisper's seductively in the police chief's ear. "Not everything is about you little Lin, but I could be… if you want me to. I'll tell you a little secret. I taught Tenzin everything he knows."

Lin swallows hard unable to stop the powerful ache she felt beneath her waist. She blinks a few times then leans over and picks up a drink off the table and downs it. Kya laughs softly and kisses Lin behind her ear. "That a girl. Loosen up."

Suyin leans over. "Get up there Opal. Keep that Beifong energy flowing baby girl." The leader of the metal clans says slightly slurring her speech.

Mako clears his throat. "Hey Korra, this is fun right?"

She smiles and nods. "Yeah, this is great. I'm really glad you invited us out tonight."

He smiles. "I'm really glad you were able to come out. I…missed you at physical therapy yesterday."

She laughs softly. "You did?"

He nods. "Well, yeah. It's been really great to hang out with you and be there for you." He holds his head down. "I kind of wish we were able to be like this before."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh?"

Mako swallows hard. "I mean, we're able to talk now and we…don't really fight anymore. It's been great."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "You know what, you're right."

Asami walks in behind Bolin carrying more drinks and some food. She's standing in front of Mako in a flash with a half hearted smile on her face. He looks up at her and smiles. Then he clears his throat. "Uhh, would you mind if I sat here for a while, I mean there's plenty of room?"

Korra and Asami lock eyes for a moment. Korra raises her eyebrows as if to ask her girlfriend what she wanted to do. Asami smiles. "I'll just… sit next to you guys." She says sitting next to Mako on the couch.

Opal hits the button on the machine cheerfully. "Alright guys, you know this one." She says cheerfully as the music starts.

"Don't fall in love with the travelling girl. She'll leave you… broken…brokenhearted…" Opal sings.

"Yeah! Wooo!" Bolin shouts and leans over to Lin. "Isn't she great?" He asks practically cooing.

Mako picks up a drink and hands it to Korra. "Here, this one's my favorite." He says.

Asami breathes out through her nose and swallows hard. Then she picks up a drink and leans over Mako. "Here Korra, this is the kind you like right?" Asami says as Korra takes both drinks.

Korra apprehensively laughs taking a sip of one of the drinks.

Bolin stands to his feet with Suyin as they both clap for Opal. Asami half-heartedly claps not really paying attention.

Lin finds her eyes starting to become heavily lidded as Kya softly and slowly kisses her neck again, her stomach tightens feeling a tingle beneath her waist. She quickly moves Kya's legs off of her and stands up. "Asami, let's go."

The raven haired beauty furrows her brow and stares at her. "What?!"

Lin grabs the young woman's arm and pulls her outside with her. "Chief…what's what's going on?" She asks seeing Lin taking slow deep breathes as they walk into the bathroom.

Kya smirks and crosses her legs.

Suyin sips her drink knowing what the waterbender was trying to do. "I really don't know what you see in her." She says as Kya turns to her hearing a jealous tone.

The beautiful mature waterbender cups Sue's cheek. "Aww, you're so cute Suzie-poo. But you're a little too young for me sweetie."

Sue sways a little bit slurring her speech. "You know Lin's not lar right…."

Kya leans in pressing a soft chaste kiss to Suyin's lips then pulls back and pushes up off the couch. She leaves the room.

Korra, Mako, Opal and Bolin look around the room apprehensively trying to ignore what they just saw.

Suyin rolls her eyes and waves her hand. "Oh please, you were all thinking it." She picks up another drink and sips it then looks over at Mako. "Hey hot head." He looks over at her as she raises her drink to him. "Good luck with that." She scoffs.

He picks up another drink and downs it then takes a deep breath and turns to Korra. "So…what do you think Bolin's big news is?" He asks her.

"Huh, you don't know what it is?" She asks him.

He shakes his head.

Korra laughs. "Well I hope he remembers it with all the drinking he's been doing."

"I heard that." Bolin says.

Lin splashes water on her face in the bathroom.

"Chief, seriously what did you bring me in here for?" Asami asks.

Lin puts her hands on the sink and takes a deep breath. "Look kid there are two people in that room who don't know about you and Korra okay. You two need to just…." She's interrupted as the door flies open.

Kya smiles. "Asami sweetie, would you mind giving Lin and me a few minutes."

The police chief closes her eyes as she breaths through her nose and swallows hard feeling a tightening in her stomach. Asami moves around her and heads back into the room.

Kya locks the door.

The beautiful waterbender smirks. "Are you afraid of me Lin?"

She clears her throat. "Of course not. Kya….look, I don't know what you're playing at but, that was a long time ago okay. Your husband had just died. I was hot-"

"Yes you are." Kya says taking a few steps toward her.

Lin swallows hard. "I was going to say hotheaded and angry. Neither of us were thinking clearly. I know I wasn't. You just startled me that day alright. I…."

Kya gazes into her eyes. "Is that what happened?" The mature waterbender says with a slightly serious expression. "You knew full well what you were doing Lin... and so did I." She says now standing in front of her. She cups the nervous metalbender's cheek and runs her thumb over her lips then over the two scars on her cheek. She leans in and softly kisses her scars. "I remember when I healed these for you." She locks eyes with Lin. "Do you remember what I told you that day?"

Lin takes a deep breath. "You said…it would make me stronger."

Kya takes her hand away from her face and lowers her eyes. "Well…. are you?" She looks up meeting her eyes again. "Are you strong enough to admit how you felt that day; how you feel right now?"

Lin lowers her eyes and looks away. "Why are you doing this Kya? I'm old…and…(sighing heavily lifting her eyes seeing Kya raise a challenging eyebrow knowing the waterbender was 7 years older than her) I haven't lived the life you have, alright. I'm not who I used to be. What could you possibly want from me?"

Kya smiles softly and kisses Lin's cheek then moves to turn around. "I guess not, huh." She walks to the door and grabs the handle as Lin grabs her arm. She turns back around as Lin releases her arm. The beautiful waterbender softly tucks a strand of hair behind Lin's ear and cups her cheek.

The police chief sighs softly at her touch and stares into Kya's azure eyes. "Kya…I'm…(she looks away for a moment then finds her eyes again) you're beautiful, you know that, but…I'm not lar. I've never…"

The grey haired waterbender smiles as she interrupts her. "Tenzin never knew what he had in you." A tear streaks down Lin's cheek as she lowers her eyes taking a deep breath. "Luckily I do." Kya says as she brings their lips together gently and pulls back looking into Lin's bewildered eyes. "Isn't it about time someone took care of you for a change." Kya says as the metal bender lowers her saddened eyes. The beautiful waterbender softly lifts Lin's chin. "Come on Lin. We're both adults right? What's one night? Just let me show you." She wraps her arms around Lin's neck and brings their lips together. Kya releases a contented sigh feeling Lin respond to her. She deepens the kiss. Beifong grasps the waterbender's waist walking her back until they are against the door. Kya moans as a warm wet tongue slips into her mouth.

Asami walks back into the room and kneels down in front of Korra, interrupting her and Mako's conversation.

The young firebender is irritated and full of cactus juice. He stands to his feet. "What's your problem?" He yells to Asami who stands to her full height.

"What's 'YOUR' problem?!" She yells back breathing through her nostrils.

Bolin gets on the stage. "Okay guys… let's be cool. Everything is all good right. Let's keep the party going." He says smoothly.

Asami averts her eyes, then looks at an irritated Mako then turns to leave the room needing to get control over herself. Korra immediately goes after her.

Lin and Kya walk out of the bathroom arm in arm as Asami goes in and Korra rolls in after her.

Kya leans over and kisses Lin on the cheek and whispers in her ear. Lin nods and gives her a small smile, then opens the door for her. The two women sit next to one another without touching. Suyin sips her drink and speaks into her glass. "I told you so." She says to Kya who smiles sweetly and pats Sue's leg.

"You sure did sweetie." Kya says.

Asami rubs the back of her neck.

"Asami what's going on? Mako and I were just talking okay, really." Korra says.

The young avatar gets up from her wheel chair and holds onto the counter and moves toward Asami. She turns around and takes Korra's face between her hands and kisses her passionately. The young avatar smiles and looks into her eyes.

Asami takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry baby, I'm just…feeling a little jealous okay. I'll be fine."

Korra cups her cheek. "Why don't we just tell them?"

Asami shakes her head. "No, I'm okay now, really. I'm sorry about that in there."

Korra kisses her again. "I'm not going anywhere baby. You know that right. Besides you're kinda my ride." She says jokingly as she hugs her girlfriend.

A few minutes later they head back into the party.

Bolin is still on stage. "Okay last song of the night. Kor-RAAAAAA! Get on up here, show us how the avatar lays it down."

She shakes her head. "Na I'm good, I'll let you take it."

"You sure Korra? Don't mind if I do…" Bolin asks, then just breaks into song.

"Leaves from the vine….Falling so slow…Like fragile, tiny shells…Drifting in the foam"

Mako lifts up a flame with his hand and downs another glass of juice. "Yeah bro."

Bolin continues. "Little soldier boy….Come marching home….Brave soldier boy…."

He takes a deep breath and belts out the last three words very slowly. "Comes… march…ing… home!"

"Thank you good night!" He says dropping the microphone. Everyone claps and laughs.

Asami leans over to Mako. "Hey sorry about earlier."

He smiles with glassy eyes. "It's cool." He whispers to her very loudly. "I just wanted to talk to Korra that's all. Is she okay?"

Asami smiles and nods looking over to Korra. "Yeah, she's good."

He nods moving his whole body. "That's good. She's great." He says slurring. "Korra's great." He turns to Asami. "You're great too, but…Korra is great."

"Okay everybody, speaking of soldier boys…" Bolin says. "It's time for my BIG announcement."

Asami sits next to Korra and holds her hand. Mako smiles at them.

"Alright here it is. Guess who is officially a member of the United Earth Kingdom Army? This guy!" Bolin says proudly lifting his hands.

The smiles leave both Opal and Suyin's faces.

"What?" He asks furrowing his brow and staring at Opal.

"You're joining up with Kuvira, that's your Big News?!" Opal shouts. "I can't believe you did something like that!" She shouts and storms from the room.

Suyin stands to her feet and heads to the door. "Bolin, I'm not sure what Kuvira told you, but I suggest that you leave that army as soon as you have an opportunity." She says as she leaves and joins her daughter outside.

Kya pats Lin's leg. "Well, we should get going."

"I'll meet you; first I need to make sure Sue and Opal get to their place safely." Lin says.

Kya winks at her as she leaves the room.

Asami pushes Korra out the door. Mako walks with Bolin to the lobby. Asami stands next to Korra's wheelchair holding her girlfriend's hand as Kya talks to them.

"You two are adorable. I think you should just be yourselves, hiding it isn't going to make anyone happy especially not you. That's my advice. Those two knuckleheads will be fine. Friends are friends no matter what." The beautiful waterbender says.

Bolin watches them and smiles. "See bro. That's what it's all about right there. That's real friendship. Asami is supporting Korra all the way. She's not angry and running away just because Korra's….situation…changed." He says now in tears crying. Opal and Sue had already left. He was brokenhearted. "She's standing by her friend. Just like you're standing by me. That's real…friendship….that's….real…love…." He says whimpering as he balls his eyes out.

Kya hugs both of them then walks across the lobby and hugs Bolin and Mako. "Thanks for the party guys."

Bolin sniffles. "You're welcome. Thanks for coming."

"I'm gonna tell her bro." Mako says giving himself a few smacks in the face.

"That's right bro." Bolin says still crying. "Turn on…that…Mako…charm…"

Mako walks over to Korra and takes a deep breath as he sways. "Korra, I think, we'd be great now. I've learned a lot since we broke up. I'm…I'm a different person now. I'm a better person. I want to be your girlfriend again." He says looking into her eyes.

Korra looks at Asami then back to Mako. "Mako, I think we should talk about this later okay, when we haven't been drinking."

He shakes his head. "Korra, I'm dear on this okay." He says swallowing hard. "I've been feeling like this for a long wine. Let me be here for you, please." He says taking her hand in his.

Asami speaks up. "Korra's not gonna be with you Mako."

He turns to her quickly and more than a little irritated thinking she was jealous wanting to get back with him again. "Look Sami, you and I had our time okay. I'm sorry things got so tessed up between us. It was my fault, but I can't fight this anymore. I don't mean to hurt you." He turns to Korra. "But Korra's the one I've always wanted."

Asami shakes her head that was the straw that broke the camel yak's back. She moves in front of Mako and softly grasps the nape of Korra's neck kissing her.

He furrows his brow as Bolin walks over to him. "Bro, uhh I take that back...…they are waaaaay closer than we are." He says squinting at them.

Asami slowly pulls away from Korra. Leaving the young avatar breathless. She stands to her full height and turns to Mako. "Korra and I are together. She can't be your girlfriend because she's mine."

He still looks confused then suddenly vomits in front of Asami and falls over. She looks down at her feet and takes a deep breath.

Bolin stands there with his mouth open.

"Hey it's cool man." Chili says coming up with a mop and bucket as he laughs. "Been waiting on that to happen all night. We'll take care of this man. This was a great opening weekend, you guys really know how to party man."

Bolin picks up his brother and puts him over his shoulder. "Oooookay, we'll…see ya tomorrow Korra?"

She nods. "Is…he gonna be alright? Are you alright? I know this was… kinda of a surprise…"

"Oh yeah, we'll be fine, he was just really tossin'em back in there that's all. Really happy…for you guys though. Drive safe." He waves at them as he puts Mako into his car. Bolin can't help crying. He'd pushed his brother to tell Korra his feelings. He knew how hard that was for him.

Bolin had to admit he was pretty floored. He truly wasn't expecting things to go down the way they did. Not only were Korra and Asami dating, but no one seemed to be happy for him. He really thought everyone would be pumped to know he decided to join up to help restore the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

**X**

Korra and Asami are silent for most of the drive back to her apartment.

Asami sighs and swallows. "Lin said that everyone knows about us. Why would she say that?"

Korra breathes out through puckered lips and stares into her lap. "Sue probably told her. I kinda got some advice from her before we got together." She says apprehensively glancing at her girlfriend.

Asami looks over to her then back to the road. "Oh…I…I didn't know that."

"Yeah." Korra says softly then clears her throat. "So…Bolin didn't seem to surprised."

Asami takes a heavy breath. "No he didn't." She says stiffly. She knew Korra wasn't expecting her to out them like that.

Korra lowers her head. "Asami…"

Her now admittedly jealous girlfriend interrupts her. "I'm sorry okay." She says taking a nervous breath. "I don't care that he was drunk."

Korra looks over at her girlfriend who has her jaw clinched as her eyes well with tears. "Asami, I'm with you, okay. You know that right. I'm not going anywhere." Korra says softly putting her hand on Asami's thigh.

"I know. It's just …we've only been together for like a week, but I feel like…I've never felt like this before okay." She swallows hard. "Korra…I just want you. I don't want anyone else. And I don't want anyone thinking they can have you, especially not Mako." Asami says glancing at her girlfriend then refocusing on the road as her hands tremble. She gulps and holds the steering wheel a little tighter. She takes a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, okay."

Korra smiles hearing the truth in her girlfriend's words. The young avatar smirks. She wanted to tell Asami right then and there that she loved her, but she held back. " Asami, I feel the same way and… I'm actually glad you said something."

Asami takes a deep relieved breath. "Really?"

"Yeah." Korra says taking the woman's hand and softly kissing it. The caramel beauty laughs softly under her breath. "I think you made me feel a little bit like a princess tonight." She sees Asami smile. "And if I'm a princess… what's that make you?"

Asami smirks as she squeezes her girlfriend's hand and looks over at her. "I'll be your knight."

Korra nods. "I think I might like that."

Asami smiles and sighs feeling much better. Korra always seemed to know how to make her feel better.

"I thought your song was amazing. How'd you learn to do that? I've never heard anything like that before." Korra says.

Asami blushes and takes a deep breath. "I got it... from my dad." She frowns for a moment then smiles softly. "We'd sit in the garage taking engines apart with the radio on. He'd sing the song one way, then he'd speed it up or change it completely. He told me that was how innovation happened. Start with what you know then do it differently. I guess it kinda stuck with me. We called it rapping."

"Rapping huh. Can you teach me how to rapping?" Korra asks.

Asami laughs softly. "Sure."

Bolin pulls up to the police station and helps his brother into the spare room in the back. He cleans him up puts him in a cot and lays on floor next to him. "I'm sorry bro. I really thought you and Korra were gonna make it this time. Guess we both have bad luck with women, huh." Bolin says as he thinks of Opal. He was very confused not understanding why Opal and Suyin were so against Kuvira. He only joined the army because he saw with his own eyes how much good they've been doing in the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

**Sunday**

Mako wakes up with a splitting headache. "Ugh, what happened last night Bo?" He asks his depressed brother. "You okay? What time is it?"

Bolin takes a deep breath. "Opal doesn't wanna talk to me anymore."

"Huh? Why not?" Mako asks.

The young earthbender takes a deep breath trying to stop himself from crying again. "She doesn't want me to be a part of the Earth Kingdom army, but I already enlisted. I leave tomorrow, I can't just back out."

Mako opens a locker and takes out a clean shirt. "Look Bo, I know you like her and everything, but if she can't get behind you helping the greater good then you need to let her go. She should know better than anyone what's going on out there now that she's air nation." He puts his shirt on. "She needs to take a lesson from Korra and Asami and keep pushing through when things get rough."

Bolin furrows his brow and looks up at him. "You're…o-kay with…Korra and Asami?" He asks apprehensively.

"Of course I am, that's how friends are supposed to be. I just hope Asami will be cool with Korra and I. I've finally decided I'm gonna tell her how I feel today bro. We're gonna work out this time. I know it." He says slipping his boots on.

"Uhhh…Mako, do you really not remember what happened last night?" Bolin asks as Mako heads out the door.

"Yeah, you had your party and Tenzin's sister kissed Sue and kept messing with the Chief. Man she looked great last night. Sue and your girlfriend left and we walked Korra and Asami out. It was great. Hey I'm already late to pick up Korra, so I'll let you know how it goes today." Mako says getting into his car and driving off.

"Oooooh crap." Bolin says as he runs back into the station.

**Twenty minutes later…**

Mako and Korra are almost to the doctor's office.

"So that was pretty fun last night huh?" Mako says with a slight blush in his cheeks.

Korra was nervous the whole way there. "Yeah." She says averting her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

He smiles and takes a deep breath. "Yeah…yeah I feel great. I feel like a million yuans. How you feeling?"

She furrows her brow. "I'm…I'm good."

He nods. "Cool, cool." He takes a deep breath as they pull up to the office and runs to open her door. "So I was hoping you and I could talk about a few things after your session. I mean if you have the time."

She takes a deep breath as he opens the office door for her. "Suuuure. Uhh are you…sure you're alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had bit too much to drink last night. I'm good now. Don't worry, I've got your back." He says as she rolls into the office.

Half way through Korra's session Bolin bursts through the door startling Mako and the doctor.

"Bo, what's with you man? You know Korra is training in here. Did something happen? What's going on?" Mako asks him.

Bolin leans over putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath as Asami walks in.

"Asami? Hey, it's good to see you. You did a great job last night." Mako says.

She half smiles furrowing her brow. "Thanks." She walks over and kisses Korra on the cheek.

Bolin pulls Mako to the side. "Mako….you need to come outside with me for a minute."

"What for?" Mako asks sounding very confused.

The young earthbender looks back and forth from Korra to Asami apprehensively smiling at them then he whispers to his brother. "I think you might be a little mixed up about what happened last night."

Asami walks to the end of the parallel balance bars and stares at Korra as Dr. Guo releases Korra's leg braces. "I'm right here baby." She says.

Mako furrows his brow hearing what Asami said and pushes Bolin to the side. Then moves near the bars to encourage Korra. "Come on Korra, you got this. I'm right here every step of the way. I promise I won't drop you this time, okay." He says.

Korra swallows hard nervously smiling. "Thanks Mako." She says to him as Asami puts her hands on her hips.

Korra takes her hands off the bars and locks eyes with Asami. The young avatar takes a deep breath and steps forward. Asami smiles reassuringly. Korra takes a second step.

"Nice." Mako says nodding walking beside her with his hands at the ready.

"Mako…" Bolin whispers.

Korra takes two more shaky steps. Asami feels her heart beating so fast seeing Korra walking to her. She bites her bottom lip as she whispers. "Come on baby."

Mako hears her and furrows his brow wondering why Asami keeps calling Korra, baby.

"Mako…" Bolin whispers again more loudly.

His brother finally turns to him. "What Bo? Can't you see I'm helping Korra?"

"Just come here." The young earthbender says quickly but sternly.

"I'll be right back Korra. You're doing great." Mako says.

She smirks softly and nods momentarily breaking her eye contact with Asami. The raven haired beauty watches Mako walk over to Bolin.

Korra takes a deep breath and steady's her body then walks to Asami.

What is it?" The annoyed firebender asks.

"Korra is with Asami okay." Bolin says under his breath.

"Duh, of course she's with her, they're right there." Mako says.

Korra stands in front of Asami staring into her eyes. The green eyed woman wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck feeling extremely turned on as she brings their lips together.

"No bro, they… are… 'TOGETHER'." Bolin says.

Mako turns around. "What are you talking…a…bout." His jaw drops seeing the two women kissing. He blinks rapidly and lowers his head then looks back up at them.

Asami cups Korra's cheek as their lips part. "I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it." She says softly.

Korra smiles closing her eyes as their forehead's touch. "I'd do anything for you."

"Alright Avatar Korra, do you think you can make it back over here?" Dr. Guo says. She gives Asami a soft peck and shakily turns around holding her arms out to her side to balance herself.

Asami puts her hands on Korra's hips and whispers in her ear. "I've got you baby."

Korra makes eye contact with a confused Mako and averts her eyes as she makes her way back through the balance bars with Asami behind her.

"How did that feel?" Dr. Guo asks her as she sits back down in her wheelchair.

Korra takes a deep breath. "It felt…good. I mean, my legs are still hurting, but it felt good to walk again.

"That's great Korra. I think we are ready to move you into forearm crutches." He says.

She raises her eyebrows. "Really? I'd…I'd love that." Korra says excitedly looking at Asami then over to Mako.

The young firebender lowers his eyes.

After Korra's session Asami walks over to Mako and Bolin. "I'll take Korra back home today. Thanks for picking her up."

Mako nods softly not making eye contact with her. Korra takes a deep breath. "Can we all talk for a minute?" She asks looking at Bolin and Mako.

They all step outside. Bolin apprehensively smiles and scratches the back of his head. Mako stares at the ground. Asami stands next to Korra averting her eyes.

The young avatar speaks up. "So….uhhh…Asami and I are together and….I I mean we uhh wanted to…tell you guys." She swallows nervously.

Mako breaths through his nose still averting his eyes. "How long…have you two been…."

"About a week." Asami says interrupting him.

He stares at the ground and swallows feeling very confused. "...lar?"

Both women raise their eyebrows in surprise and look at one another apprehensively. "Uhhh…" They both say in unison. Asami looks up at Bolin who is still silent. Korra stares at Mako then swallows.

She scratches her head and sighs. "I'm not…lar."

Asami looks at her girlfriend. "Neither am I." They both stare at one other with confused expressions on their faces then they smile and avert their eyes.

Korra looks at her two friends. "We're…just together. Is that okay?"

Mako finally lifts his head giving Korra some eye contact. "I guess…I should have told you how I felt sooner huh?" He says with small sad smirk.

She sighs and smiles softly. "So…are you guys gonna be…okay with us?"

The two brothers look at one another and nod. "Yeah, we're still a team right?" Bolin says.

Korra stretches her hand out in the middle of the four of them. Asami smiles and covers her hand. Mako smiles at Asami and puts his hand on hers then Bolin wipes his eyes and puts his hand in.

"Team Avatar…yay…." Bolin says unable to stop himself from crying.

"What's wrong?" Korra says genuinely concerned about him.

"He and Opal had a fight yesterday." Mako says.

Korra stands to her feet and they all pull in and hug him.

Bolin sniffles. "I love you guys."

Later that day Bolin explains to Mako what happened the night before. The young firebender is completely embarrassed. Bolin suggests he give Beifong a try. Mako doesn't think it's a bad idea, but the fact that he genuinely feared the woman was a major deterrent.

Korra and Asami enjoy an evening of peace and comfort.

The next two days are like a dream for the now official couple. Asami would head off to work and join Korra for lunch then head back to the office. After her evening treatment with her gorgeous girlfriend they'd spend the night in one another's arms subtly exploring each other's bodies becoming more and more comfortable with what they both felt was their inevitable future. This was heaven.

* * *

**Wednesday morning….**

**Outskirts of Republic City**

Katara returns with 40 White Lotus Sentries in tow each one wearing a spirit talisman.

**TBC…**

* * *

**All the songs are from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I added a few lyrics here and there.**

**Girls from Ba Sing Se** : by Iroh "The Swamp" S2E4

**Badgermoles** : by Sokka & Chong "The Cave of Two Lovers" S2E2

**Love is in Your Heart:**  By Chong "The Cave of Two Lovers" S2E2

**Secret Tunnel:**  By Chong "The Cave of Two Lovers" S2E2

**Four Seasons:**  By Iroh "The Waterbending Master" S1E18

**Don't Fall in Love with the Traveling Girl:**  By Chong "The Cave of Two Lovers" S2E2

**Leaves from the Vine** : By Iroh "The Tales of Ba Sing Se" S2E15

 


	11. Smiling Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R / PG-13
> 
> Musical Inspiration: Smiling Faces by The Undisputed Truth
> 
> This chapter is a ride, I hope you enjoy, there is more to come. 
> 
> SUPER LOVE you groovy guys, gals, and others for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks. Keep the love flowing.

 

* * *

The old waterbender dressed in White Lotus robes speaks to the regiment of men and women standing in front of her. "Make sure you are not seen or heard unless absolutely necessary. I have assigned 6 of you to a special detail. Do not make your identities known to anyone, not even the members of this troop. At no point in time are you to reveal yourselves to Avatar Korra or Asami Sato. You all have your assignments. May the lotus be with you."

They all bow and speak in unison. "May the lotus be with you." In the blink of an eye they disappear.

Katara and her assistant head into the city. They had a lot of work ahead of them. She informed the Lotus headquarters of her findings. They immediately put a plan into place to protect Korra and Asami from what they believed to be Koh the face stealer. They would secretly survey the city and force Koh into an unpopulated area and capture him. At least that was the plan anyway.

An hour later she enters her apartment and calls Korra to let her know she was back in town.

"Korra, how have you been?" Katara asks.

Korra smiles with a sigh still fresh off an intense morning with Asami before the young CEO had to get to work. "It's been great Gran Gran. Asami and I didn't have any problems at all."

"That's good to hear. You gave her her treatments every night right?"

Korra nods. "Yeah I did. I haven't sensed anything in her system. Neither of our bracelets lit up either. Maybe the spirit that touched her decided to return to the spirit world."

Katara sighs. "Just to be sure I want both of you to keep those bracelets on."

The young avatar feels a tightening in her chest hearing her mentor say that. She takes a deep heavy breath, thinking over what happened to Asami, and still unable to forget her dream. "Gran Gran…is…there something you're not telling me?"

The old waterbender clinches her jaw slightly. "About what dear?"

"About Asami….(pausing for moment)….about me and Asami." She says softly.

Katara closes her eyes and sighs. "You're worried about the dreams aren't you?"

Korra takes a deep breath. It wasn't just the dreams, it was everything that happened since her fight with Zaheer. Korra's first healing treatment with Katara was still fresh in her mind. The old waterbender had purposefully planted the thought in her mind, that she should romantically consider Asami.

In all the years she had known the old waterbender, she'd never said or done anything without reason. And it couldn't just be a coincidence that she and the raven haired beauty began dreaming about one another either. They spoke about it a few times over the past week. It was a little embarrassing but they were both open with one another about the things they remembered. There was no doubt that they had a connection.

Asami had even shared with Korra some of the conversations she'd had with Katara at the very beginning. It was obvious that the old waterbender wanted them to be together, not that they had a problem with it. It was just an odd bit of matchmaking considering neither of them were lar. How did Katara know that things were going to work out? Then there was the intense experience she'd had with Asami an hour ago that still had her mind reeling.

"Gran, why do you want Asami and me to be together?" She asks.

The old waterbender is silent for a moment.

"Gran?"

"I'm here Korra." Katara's heart was heavy in her chest. She knew Korra wasn't ready to hear the truth yet. She takes a deep breath. "Korra…you and Asami…you're…different…special. I can see it. The friendship you two share, well, it's stronger than you know. Aang once told me and our friends that…some friendships can last more than one lifetime. Do you believe that Korra?" She's interrupted by someone knocking at the door. "Just a moment dear I'll be right back." Katara sits the phone in the living room down and goes to get the door.

"Master Katara, there is a problem. We've gridded the entire city. The enhanced talismans work within a 3200 meter perimeter. The entity is not within the city limits. Do you wish us to expand the net?" The White Lotus Sentry asks.

The old waterbender takes a concerned breath and looks back at the phone. "Wait here for a moment." She says to the man.

She goes back into the living room and picks up the phone. "Korra dear, are you still there?"

"Yeah Gran."

"I apologize but I need to call you back. I won't be long." She says.

"Okay. Talk to you soon." Korra says hanging up the phone. She'd heard bits and pieces of what the man at the door said. There was something happening in the city that her mentor was a part of, but that was all she could make out.

After 20 minutes of conversation and strategizing Katara decides to keep the White Lotus sentries stationary. After all, their primary objective was to make sure that Korra and Asami were safe. For now if the talismans were functioning correctly they were sure that Koh wasn't in the city.

**Future Industries**

Asami is smiling from ear to ear as she signs documents. She and Korra went much further than usual that morning. It was a big step for them. She couldn't get her mind or body off of it...

**Two hours ago…**

The two are still dressed in their pajamas. Korra takes a deep breath as Asami lies between her legs trying her best not to thrust her hips into the body beneath her. Asami takes a break from pillaging Korra's mouth with her tongue. She puts her hands on either side of the pillow under Korra's head and pushes up so she is hovering just above her.

"Touch me." Asami says as she takes slow heavy breaths gazing into the caramel beauty's sea blue eyes.

"Where?" Korra asks as her chest heaves a bit. She's still trying to catch her breath.

"Where ever you want." The raven haired beauty says. Korra smiles and immediately grasps the firm globes of her ass. The young avatar just could not get enough of how her girlfriend's butt felt in her hands. "Mmm…" Asami moans leaning down and kissing Korra softly then lifting herself back up. "Where else do you want to touch me?" She asks softly.

Korra's eyes fall to Asami's ample chest. She'd never actually touched another woman's breasts before. The young avatar seemed content just gently letting her hands graze Asami's double d's once in a while.

"Touch them." The green eyed beauty says with a noticeably dominant tone. Korra gulps letting go of her ass and putting them on Asami's breasts. "Squeeze them."

Asami bites her bottom lip feeling her hip jerk as Korra squeezed her breasts. Her grip was so much stronger than Mako's. "How's that feel?" Asami asks locking eyes with a very curious Korra. The young avatar furrows her brow as she massages them hearing Asami moan.

Korra takes a deep breath and loosens her grip on the woman's right breast. She uses her middle finger and gently begins to stroke her nipple. "It's….nice and…hard too." She says to Asami as she presses the hard nub like a button watching it pop back out. Asami grows wetter by the second. "Mine do that too when it's cold."

The young CEO's eyes almost roll to the back of her head as Korra begins to play with both of them. Her breath becomes heavy. She gracefully leans down capturing her lips and moving her own hands to Korra's breasts. She begins mimicking the young avatar's motions.

Korra sex begins to tingle as Asami gently pinches and pulls Korra's nipple causing her to gasp into her mouth. Asami lifts herself back up. "Mmm, are you cold baby?" She asks softly as Korra looks down seeing that her own nipples are erect.

Korra shakes her head no. She really liked that feeling and wondered what she could do with it. So she grabs Asami's right breast with her left hand and the woman's left butt cheek with her right hand. She squeezes and massages them both. Asami can't resist grinding her hips into Korra's sex.

The blue eyed beauty moans deeply enjoying the sensation. She holds Asami's ass a little tighter as her own hips begin to move. Asami groans into Korra's mouth, it felt so good. She takes a deep breath and pulls away quickly getting off the bed.

The bewildered avatar stares at Asami with mild shock and confusion.

"You want some more?" Asami asks in a sultry seductive tone as she stands against the wall. She couldn't believe how turned on she was, but she also wanted to use that to her advantage. It lit her up inside seeing her girlfriend walking last Sunday, she wanted more.

Korra nods as she catches her breath. Asami lifts her index finger and motions to her. "Then come get it."

Korra swallows hard and moves her legs off the side of the bed and reaches for her wheelchair. "Aa aa aaaaa…" Asami says staring into her girlfriend's eyes. Korra smirks and moves the chair to the side. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she shakily stands to her feet.

Asami watches with bated breath as her girlfriend takes four long motivated consecutive steps toward her. Korra stands in front of her hungry eyed girlfriend, watching the woman lick her lips. She stares with lidded eyes taking slow deep breathes. Asami moves to cup Korra's cheek only to have her hand softly batted away. Korra lowers her eyes letting them trail up Asami's body then locking eyes with her. The young avatar knew what her girlfriend was doing, but she also had her own plans.

Asami gulps trying to stop herself from trembling. She needed Korra to touch her so badly. The ache beneath her waist was overwhelming. "Korra….please." Asami says practically panting at this point. Korra takes a step forward grasping the nape of Asami's neck as their bodies melt into one another. Their kisses are hot and heavy. Korra drops her hands to Asami's ass and squeezes firmly.

Asami loses her breath as Korra grabs her thighs lifting her up pinning the raven haired woman to the wall. "Oh Fuc!" Asami gasps remembering this from one of her dreams. She wraps her legs tightly around her girlfriend's waist.

Korra catches her breath as her legs start to tremble. Asami gently bites into the crook of Korra's neck. "Mmm…Asami…" Korra gasps, whispering having let go of one of her girlfriend's thighs. She uses her hand to steady herself against the wall. Asami's practically humping the young avatar at this point. Korra closes her eyes. "Baby….I….I…I need to sit down."

Asami blinks rapidly coming back to her senses. She drops her legs from her waist and holds Korra's hips. "Sorry baby, I've…I've got you, just hold on to me." She helps the caramel beauty back over to the bed. "Sorry, are you okay?"

Korra smiles and quickly wraps her arms around Asami's thighs and lifts her onto the bed, putting the woman on her back. The clever avatar maneuvers herself between Asami's legs as she kisses her neck. Her legs really were getting weak, but she wasn't ready to stop what they started. She just needed to get into a better position to give them what they both wanted. The green eyed beauty moans in pleasure feeling Korra grinding into her sex. She wraps her arm around Korra's neck, spreading her legs as their hips rock against one another. "Oh…Korra…." She moans.

"Feel so good…you…feel so good..." Korra sighs almost wanting to cry against Asami's neck as she lies between her legs, the pulse in her sex increasing as her body rapidly heats up. She'd never felt anything like this before.

"Don't….stop…." Asami whispers running her fingers through Korra's hair as their bodies move against one another.

"Asa-mi….." Korra says breathily. ".I….I….."

The pale skinned beauty pushes her head back further into the pillow as she moans. "Yours….mmm…I'm….yours…." She says as Korra grabs her thigh firmly moving her hips faster. The ache beneath her waist expands. She loses her breath gasping as she grabs a handful of Korra's hair squeezing her eyes shut.

Korra blinks rapidly as she holds onto Asami's shoulder unable to speak feeling like she's about to explode.

"Korra…." Asami whimpers as her orgasm hits. Her body is vibrating.

The young avatar's eyes widen as her orgasm hits she trembles feeling a rush of heat throughout her body seeing images flash within her mind. Tears streak down her cheeks as she holds onto her girlfriend as tight as she can, as the strength leaves her body. She takes short quick breaths blinking her eyes rapidly trying to hold onto the images she just saw. But she can't seem to keep them in her mind as her eyes close.

Asami pulls Korra into her arms as her heart beats so fast she thinks it might stop. The young avatar regains her ability to speak. "A…aAsami…what…what was that?" She asks thinking the onyx haired woman saw what she saw.

Asami takes a deep breath feeling like she's floating. She feels a sense of calm suddenly hit her body like she's in a river. It was like someone else was speaking through her as she closes her eyes. "That was…" She takes a deep breath. "….us."

* * *

The young CEO sits back in her office chair wiping a tear from her eye. She felt so much more connected to Korra than she had before. Asami hugs herself knowing that what she'd just experienced with Korra was just the tip of the iceberg. She couldn't even imagine how things would be when they actually made love. Korra was really hers and she was Korra's.

She laughs to herself. If someone had told her two months ago that she'd be in a romantic relationship with the avatar, she would have said they were crazy. She takes a deep breath as her assistant Chelse knocks on her door.

"Come on in Chelse." Asami says.

She walks in carrying a large box and sits it on her boss's desk. Asami furrows her brow as the woman takes a deep breath.

"This is from Mr. Gan-Lan." Chelse says as Asami rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"You can have it Chelse." She says knowing the man was probably on a mission to get her to change her mind about canceling their contract after the probationary period was over.

Her assistant raises a challenging eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want anything to do with him." Asami says as Chelse gives her the letter that came with the box.

Chelse picks up the box and takes it out to her desk. Of course she immediately opens it. She screams at the top of her lungs.

Asami comes running out of the office. "What! What is it!? What happened?" She asks.

"This vase is from "THE" Royal Palace of Ba Sing Se Miss Sato. Do you know how valuable this is?! This is one of a kind." Chelse says excitedly as she holds her hand to her chest. "Miss Sato, are you sure you want me to have this?"

Asami takes a deep breath and walks back into her office. "Yes Chelse." She says as she sits back at her desk and opens Lau's letter.

_**Miss Sato,** _

_**Please forgive me for my actions. I respect your decision wholeheartedly, though I do hope that you will change your mind. I'm not a business man, but I know even from my time on the farm that you can't take things personally when it comes to the work. Sometimes cabbages don't grow, you know.** _

_**I don't want to lose this contract or your friendship. So I ask for one last meeting to see if we can possibly salvage what I've ruined.** _

_**I'll be back in town this Friday. If you are available please feel free to stop by my office anytime. This is an open invitation. I don't want to bug you, so if you don't come by or contact me, I'll accept that you have made up your mind.** _

_**Sincerely and with deep humility and hope,** _

_**Lau Gan-Lan Jr.** _

She tosses the letter onto her desk and crosses her arms. The young CEO is startled as her assistant screams again. She puts her hands on her desk and stands up. "Geez Chelse what is it now?"

She walks out of the office and sees the woman standing in her chair pointing to her desk. Asami's eyes widen as she swallows seeing a 6 inch centipede crawling on the edge of Chelse's desk.

The young CEO backs into her office never taking her eyes off the bug. She calls an exterminator. "It's okay Chelse, someone will be up in a minute, why don't you come in here with me for now." She says trying to stay calm. Truthfully she was terrified her mind immediately flashing back to what she went through two weeks ago. She breathes out through her nose. It was strange, the bug didn't move once she started looking at it. She felt like the creature was watching her.

Ten minutes go by, then the elevator door opens. A small man walks into her office wearing a very odd uniform. He has goggles on his head and a full body hazmat suit with black rubber gloves. "I got a call bout a bug." He says with a very thick accent.

Asami lifts her hand and points to the bug. It still hadn't moved. The small man turns around. "Well now! Kiss my sister and call her Fuu, dat's a dang on Maashu Swamp crawler, ya got there." He turns to Asami. "How dat thing get in here?" He asks her.

Chelse furrows her brow and speaks up seeing her boss's reaction. "It was in the big vase on my desk. It came from Ba Sing Se."

The small man scratches his head then takes a small bottle out of his pocket. He walks to Chelse's desk picks up the centipede and puts it in the bottle. Then he walks back into Asami's office with it. "Dat don't make no kinda sense mam." He holds the bottle between his thumb and his index finger. "See dis here is a female. These critters mate bout once every 50 years. Now at any given time, there be about 2 er 3 a these in da whole dang on world. The chances of seeing one are a big fat zero especially not in a place like Ba Sing Se."

Chelse rolls her eyes. "Look, just get that thing out of here alright. We don't care…."

Asami speaks up. "Where do they…come from?" She asks as the man puts it in his pocket.

"Well, they need water, but not just any old kinda water. It got to have special, uhh …special properties dat ain't in regular water. Real hard to find, usually undaground though." He says noticing Asami's interest. He tries to fix his hair and moves a few steps closer to her then lowers his voice. "Uh, if you interested in critters, I gotta big collection. Maybe we could get some grub and talk about it pretty lady?" He asks.

Chelse steps in between them. "That'll be all sir, please send us the bill when you get back to your office."

"How bout you let me take you out and we call it square?" He says.

Asami breathes through her nose seeming to have come back to her senses. "No thank you. We appreciate your help." She says as she turns around and walks into her office bathroom.

Chelse walks him to the elevator. "Well, ya'll got my numba, call me if ya change ur mind."

Asami closes her eyes as she stands in front of the bathroom mirror holding on to the sink with her head down.

Chelse walks back into her office. "Well he was hoot and half." She says trying to mimic the man's accent. "Miss Sato?" Chelse asks seeing the young CEO's change in demeanor. She softly puts her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Miss Sato, are you alright?"

Asami turns as though she's startled. She half smiles. "Yeah…Chelse…I'm…I'm fine." She says still not looking into the mirror.

Her assistant moves behind her and runs her hands over Asami's hair and tucks a stray stand behind her ear. "There you go, perfect as always. See."

Asami takes a deep breath through her nose and slowly lifts her eyes, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she sees her face in the mirror. Chelse furrows her brow. "Are you alright sweetie, you're shaking like a leaf. I know how you feel, that bug scared me too, but it's gone now." She says rubbing the young CEO's arms.

Asami nods and half smiles. "Thanks Chelse."

The woman smiles and moves to leave the bathroom.

"Chelse, tell Mr. Gan-Lan that I'll meet with him, to finalize the dissolution of our contract." Asami says as she makes her way back to her desk in deep thought.

"Yes Miss Sato." Chelse says as she walks back to her desk.

* * *

Korra feels a slight chill as she waits for Katara to call her back. She was sure that her mentor was keeping something from her. Korra sighs as she sits back in her chair. The problem was that she trusted Katara whole-heartedly. If there was something she wasn't telling her, she knew the woman had a good reason for it.

She just really wanted to know why things felt so intense when it came to Asami. She and her girlfriend connected on a completely different level that morning. Korra still didn't know why she began crying, nor why she couldn't remember the images she saw after her orgasm. The young avatar had a feeling they were important, it really irritated her that she couldn't do anything about it.

Katara finally calls her back.

"Now where were we?" The old waterbender asks.

Korra takes a deep breath. "You asked me if I believed that some friendships can last more than one lifetime. I honestly don't know. I know that probably sounds weird coming from me." She says.

"It doesn't at all. It makes perfect sense. You haven't had the connection to your past lives that Aang had. I completely understand, but I'm sure you feel connected to Asami right?"

The young avatar nods her head. "Yeah, I do…I really do."

"Well I think it's very possible that you two have one of those friendships." The old waterbender sighs and smiles. "I just want you to be happy Korra. And I think that your friend Asami is helping you do that. That's all." Katara says.

Korra smiles softly on the other end of the phone. "I understand Gran. Thanks." She says feeling somewhat satisfied with her answer.

"Was there anything else?" The old waterbender asks her.

"Gran…is there something going on in the city right now. I'm sorry, I kinda overheard when you had to get off the phone earlier." Korra says somewhat apprehensively.

"Everything is fine. It's nothing you need to worry yourself about dear. You just stay focused on your recovery and your relationship with Asami. Dr. Guo says you're ready for forearm crutches. That's great news." Katara says effectively changing the subject.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Yeah, I can't wait to start using them. My legs still hurt and I can stand up longer and longer now." She says confidently. "I can't wait to walk on my own again."

The old waterbender smiles. "Well give it some time dear. You're doing wonderful and I am so very proud of you. Now I've got to get going. I'll see you Friday for your next treatment alright."

"Thanks Gran Gran." Korra says as she hangs up the phone. There were still some things she wanted to talk to Katara about, but she felt better knowing that her mentor just wanted her to be happy and there was no doubt that Asami was definitely a big part of that for her.

Korra takes a deep breath and looks up at the clock. She'd be meeting Asami for lunch in a few hours. She smiles softly remembering how amazing it was being intimate with her that morning. Korra really didn't expect things to go that far but she was glad they did, but now she really wanted to remember what she saw.

The caramel beauty sits up straight in her chair puts her fists together in her lap and closes her eyes as she takes a few deep breaths. She sits quietly for thirty minutes.

"Tsk, geez why isn't this working." Korra says putting her hands into her lap. She sighs then has a bright idea. She takes a deep breath and goes into the avatar state, then puts her fists together and closes her eyes.

Korra can see a bright light in her mind. "Raava? Is that you?" She asks as she shakes her head wondering why she never thought about doing this before.

"Avatar … I offer you this wisdom; you must be strong and do what has to be done for the sake of the world." The voice whispers.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh, I don't understand. What do you mean? The world is fine." The light begins to fade. "Raava, wait!" Korra yells. "Wait, please, I need to remember!" The light disappears. The young avatar opens her still glowing eyes then releases the avatar state. "What did she mean?" Korra asks herself. She shakes her head and smirks feeling very annoyed. "The world's fine Raava, you don't know what you're talking about."

She looks up at the clock then heads upstairs to get ready for her lunch date with Asami.

**Wednesday night….**

Asami closes her eyes as Katara covers her body in water.

"Are you alright dear?" The old waterbender asks.

"Yeah, Gran, I was just a little shaken up today. Saw a bug in my office and it kinda freaked me out." Asami says with her eyes closed.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Your bracelet didn't glow did it?" She asks genuinely concerned.

Asami shakes her head. "No, it didn't. It hasn't glowed at all actually. Korra and I just figured that the spirit might have decided to leave me alone."

"Well I'd still like you to keep it on for the time being. Are you still concerned about your face disappearing?" Katara asks.

"Yeah…. just seeing that bug, brought back everything that happened in an instant." Asami sighs. "Gran why can't I get over this?"

The old waterbender puts her hand on Asami's forehead. "You will dear. Don't worry."

Asami opens her eyes and stares at Katara. "When? I can't keep freaking out every time I see a bug. I almost couldn't finish work today. If I hadn't seen Korra after it happened, I'd probably still be trembling in my office. Why is this even happening Gran? And then there's Korra. Gran I can't keep depending on her every time I have an episode. She has enough to deal with, without worrying about if her girlfriend is going to have a nervous breakdown. She's sitting downstairs right now, waiting on me, when she could be out with our other friends having a good time."

"Calm down Asami. Korra is exactly where she wants to be, you know that. And contrary to your belief, she needs you as much as you need her right now. If you hadn't been here to help her in the beginning …well, she wouldn't have gotten as far as she has. You've been instrumental in her recovery. Asami…none of us are alone in this world dear. We all need one another." The old waterbender bends the water back into the bowl next to her. "There we are. You're all set. Now, if it's not too much trouble Asami, I'd like you to consider staying here with Korra a little while longer. I believe it'll be good for you both."

Asami sits up and nods.

"From what you've told me things seem to be going well between you two." The old waterbender says.

"It's been…amazing." The raven haired beauty says with a sweet smile.

Katara smiles and nods. "That's good to hear. I think you two are a good fit for one another."

"Gran…." Asami says softly as she swallows and lowers her eyes. "Does what's happening to me have anything to do with my past life?"

The old waterbender raises her eyebrows in surprise not expecting the question. She clears her throat. "Well dear, I…." She lowers her eyes and thinks for a moment. "With things like this, no one can say for certain. Why, even Avatar Aang didn't have all the answers and he had a close connection with his past lives. There is one thing I do know though."

Asami looks up at her with wide attentive eyes.

Katara smiles softly. "You will get through this and Korra and I will be here to make sure that you do." She says cupping the young woman's cheek with a warm wrinkled hand.

Asami sighs and smiles covering Katara's hand with her own. "Thanks Gran." She says as she sheds a single tear.

They both head downstairs.

"Alright you two, I'm heading out. Korra I'll see you Friday for your next treatment. I'll expect you to have mastered those forearm crutches by then. The more blood you have flowing through your legs the sooner you'll be walking. Asami don't go easy on her. Keep her moving." Katara says looking at both of them.

Korra looks up at Asami with genuine hope in her eyes. When she said she would do anything for Asami, she meant it.

"Got it Gran Gran." Korra says with determination in her voice.

Asami puts her hand on Korra's shoulder. "I'll definitely do my part."

The old waterbender nods then turns around and opens the door. The smile immediately leaves her face. She knew they had to find Koh right away, for Asami's sake.

* * *

Asami lays in Korra's arms that night feeling safe and secure. She explained to Korra what happened to her at work that day. Korra told Asami about her experience with Raava too. Neither of them knew what to say to help one another, but they somehow knew that just being together spoke volumes, more than any words could.

Korra was overjoyed that her girlfriend would be staying with her a little longer. Truthfully she wasn't ready to not have the green eyed beauty within arm's reach. Being with Asami was pretty much a cure-all for her now. Just thinking of Asami brought a smile to her face and holding her was like having a gentle warm sun in her arms.

Life was good.

**Royal Palace: Fire Nation**

**Underground Bunker**

The captain of the Fire Nation Navy makes his way to his next assignment. He was in Lord Zuko's inner circle and ranks even above crown prince Iroh. Captain Chit, a tall well built man drinks a bottle of water on his way to the royal family's secret bunker well hidden in the hills on the outskirts of the capital. He stops in front of one of the guards in the long hallway leading to the bunker. The soldier salutes him. "Get rid of this for me, will you." The captain says. The soldier immediately incinerates the bottle as the captain continues to the bunker.

Two guards salute him and open the huge metal doors that lead inside.

"Lord Zuko…." He says bowing to him. "Captain Chit reporting for the changing of the royal guard."

Zuko stands up from his chair. "You may proceed." He says.

The man takes off his helmet, gloves, robes, and under garments, then places them in a box next to Zuko's dragon Druk. He stands naked before Zuko with his hands at his sides. Zuko nods and the man walks over to a large basin on the floor against the wall. He steps inside of it.

Zuko opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a small box. He takes a single pill out of the box then walks over to Captain Chit and hands him the pill.

The captain swallows the pill and takes a deep breath. Zuko takes a few steps back and watches the man intently. This was the procedure for every guard who was going to watch over Fire Lord Izumi, who was also Zuko's daughter.

A few minutes goes by and the man becomes violently ill. Chit kneels down in the large basin and vomits as well as expelling fluids from his other bodily orifices. This had to be done to make sure no one was carrying anything that could potentially harm the Fire Lord.

Chit takes a deep breath and stands to his feet. Zuko nods and the captain steps out of the basin and walks over to the shower. He steps out and picks up a royal guard uniform off of the table.

Zuko commands his dragon to incinerate the man's other uniform as well as the basin. Zuko pets Druk then walks him to the door, where the dragon fires an intense rainbow colored flame into the specially made door. It opens and Captain Chit follows Zuko inside.

Izumi sits at a desk with her son Iroh looking over some paperwork.

"Izumi, Captain Chit is here to relieve Admiral Mak." Zuko says as the captain steps forward and bows to her.

"I understand father. Admiral Mak, you are relieved." She says watching the man bow to her.

He leaves and Captain Chit takes up the empty position in the row of 10 guards.

"How much longer do we need to stay down here father?" She asks. It had been 2 months. Izumi understood that it was for her protection, but she was tired and pale having not seen the sun in all that time. All she had for company was her son and the royal guard.

"Izumi, we've been over this. Until we receive word that the Red Lotus has been eradicated, you and Iroh must be protected." Lord Zuko says sounding like an irritated dad.

She sighs heavily and picks up another document to approve.

Captain Chit smirks slightly as he stands at parade rest watching the royal family. He would be watching over them for the next 48 hours along with 10 other hand-picked Fire Nation military leaders.

* * *

**Friday 4 am…..**

Katara awakens to loud knocking on her door. She gets downstairs as fast as she can and notices that her bracelet is glowing. She bends the water from her bowls in her living room then knocks in a slow deliberate pattern against the door. The person outside knocks back in an answering pattern. The old water bender opens the door.

Three White Lotus sentries bow to her.

They hold up their talismans.

"Master Katara, we have reports from every sentry in the city. Every talisman has been activated." He says.

She furrows her brow. "How is that possible?"

"Perhaps the talismans are malfunctioning." The man says.

Katara takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. "I don't think so. Inform all sentries to hold their positions until further notice. I'll contact headquarters."

The three men bow to her and disappear in a flash. She closes her door and stares at her bracelet contemplatively. She hadn't expected this. She knew the talismans were working correctly, she made sure of it before leaving headquarters.

She bends the spirit water back into the bowl in her living room and sits in front of it moving her hand as it begins to glow. She knew Koh was a powerful spirit, but to fill an entire city with energy was a feat only the avatar could do. Katara stares into the water for a few minutes hoping for some glimpse of what was going on, but there was nothing.

She looks up at the clock knowing that she'd be receiving a call from Korra and Asami in few hours about their talismans. She needed to make sure they stayed calm, so rushing over to Korra's apartment was out of the question. After a few minutes of deep thought, she decides to wait until they contact her. She knew they'd be alright since she had sentries secretly guarding them. They'd report any problems to her right away.

**Korra's apartment**

**7 am**.

The alarm clock rings. Asami crawls over her still knocked out girlfriend and turns it off. She blinks a few times as her eyes adjust and widen seeing their bracelets glowing on the nightstand. She swallows and apprehensively looks around the room. "Korra…Kor…raaaa….." She whispers, not wanting to move. She gently shakes her, not having any success in waking her. The raven haired beauty takes a deep breath then pinches Korra's cheek very hard.

"Ow…" Korra says dryly. She opens her eyes seeing the worried look on Asami's face. She lays her hands on Asami's hips. "What's going on?" She asks sounding much more awake.

"The bracelets are glowing."

Korra turns her head and looks at the night stand. Then she sits up and looks around the room. She takes a deep breath. "Okay…just…don't move okay." She says to Asami. Her girlfriend nods.

Korra activates the avatar state and looks around the room. She eases herself out of the bed and grabs her forearm crutches. She holds the handles then turns to Asami and speaks in her avatar voice. "Call Gran. Stay here." She says.

Asami nods and moves to pick up the phone as Korra looks in the bathroom. Then she goes to the door and heads downstairs.

"Gran…." Asami says whispering into the phone. "We're at Korra's apartment. Our bracelets are glowing. What do we do?"

Katara takes a deep breath. "It's alright dear. This is a good thing. Now don't worry. I want you and Korra to go about your day as you normally would. The bracelets will glow much brighter when the spirit is closer. This just means that it's somewhere in the city. Everything is alright. You did the right thing by calling me. May I speak to Korra?"

Asami breathes a sigh of relief as she puts the phone down. She heads downstairs. "Korra. Korra? I just got off the phone with Gran Gran, she said everything is okay."

The young avatar's eyes are still glowing as she walks out of the kitchen. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes deactivating the avatar state. "She did? Is she sure?"

Asami nods and picks up the phone. "Here she said she wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Gran?"

"Yes Korra. I just wanted to tell you not to worry about anything. This is just a first alert. My bracelet is glowing is well, it just means that the spirit is in the city."

"Well how are we supposed to know where it is then?" Korra asks.

"The bracelets will glow much brighter when it's close. Now I want you to go about your day as you usually would." Katara says.

"No way Gran, if this thing wants Asami, its going to have to go through me first." Korra says quickly.

Katara takes a deep breath and rubs her forehead. That was definitely her student through and through. She actually appreciated her young pupil sounding much more like herself than she had been, but she couldn't have her doing anything dangerous. "Korra, how many times must I tell you that the spirit did not attack or hurt Asami. I also doubt it will even come near her if you are around, that's one of the reasons I had her stay with you. Now unless you plan on being attached to her hip for the rest of your life, you will follow my instructions so we can take care of this peacefully." The old waterbender says sternly.

Korra practically pouts on the other end of the phone. She breathes out through her nose. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"You and Asami just keep your bracelets on and go about your day normally. Everything is going to be alright. Just call me if they get brighter. That's all you have to do." Katara says.

"But Gran Gran, can you even talk to spirits? What if it attacks you?" Korra asks.

"Korra did you forget who your previous incarnation was married to. Of course I can talk to spirits. It'll be fine. Just relax and enjoy your day." The old waterbender says.

"Okay, Gran, but you'll call me if something happens right." The young worried avatar says.

"Korra. I will call you right away, there are some things that only the Avatar can handle, but this isn't one of them. Now do as you're told."

Korra sighs heavily. "Okay Gran. Bye." She says hanging up the phone.

Katara had spoken to headquarters earlier and decided to create a scale to determine the amount of light the talismans emit. They found a pattern, it was very slight, but there was definitely a difference in the level of light in certain areas. It was all they had to go on. She felt with any luck they'd be able to locate Koh before the day was done.

* * *

**Future Industries**

Asami heads off to work feeling a bit calmer, but she was still understandably worried. What if the spirit touched her again? She could not go through another bug filled night. The young CEO truly felt that she wouldn't be able to survive it even with Korra's help.

She finds herself checking every corner as she walks into her office.

"Are…you alright Miss Sato?" Chelse asks before noticing her glowing bracelet. "Oh, that's cute, how does it do that?"

Asami walks past her. "I don't know. It was a gift from Gran Gran." She says quickly as she sits at her desk.

"Well it's lovely. It reminds me of fresh water pearls." Chelse says as she walks into the young CEO's office with some folders in her hand.

"Alrighty. You have vehicle inspections at 9. Then you have a meeting with Mr. Gan-Lan at noon. Then a conference call with the presidential committee at 5 about the schematics you sent over. Did you want to meet Korra for lunch before your meeting?" Chelse asks.

"Yeah, thanks Chelse." Asami says.

**Cabbage Corp**

Lau sits back at his desk drinking a glass of water. He signs a few papers then takes some phone calls. He smiles softly as he sits the glass down then leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling. "You should be just about ready for the next step Asami. I wonder if you liked my little gift." He says laughing deviously then stopping suddenly and sitting up at his desk with his head down. "If only things were the way they used to be. We wouldn't have to go through all this." He takes a deep breath and sighs sadly lifting his head.

His phone rings. "Mr. Gan-Lan, Miss Sato is here from Future Industries."

"Yes, show her in." Lau says as he gets up from his desk with a smile on his face.

He stares at Asami as though he's looking through her. His venom was no longer in her system. His eyes drop to her wrist seeing the glow. Lau's jaw clinches, then he begins to cough violently.

Asami furrows her brow as she walks through the door and goes to sit in front of his desk. "Are you alright?" She asks.

His assistant runs into the office and holds him up. Lau tries to speak between his coughs. "Mi….Missss….Sa…to…"

Asami stands to her feet as his assistant guides him over to the couch and lays him down.

The man walks over to Asami. "My apologies Miss Sato, but I advised Mr. Gan-Lan against this meeting. It's too soon after his last trip, but he was determined. He's been quite ill."

Lau tries to sit up. His assistant runs back over to him and forces him to lay back down.

The man turns to Asami. "Sincere apologies Miss Sato, but this meeting needs to be postponed. Mr. Gan-Lan will contact you to reschedule as soon as he is able."

"I understand. Mr. Gan-Lan I wish you a speedy recovery and also I ask that you not send anymore personal items to my office from this point forward." Asami says taking one last look at Lau seeing the man nodding through his coughs. She then turns and walks out of his office.

His assistant goes out to his desk and picks up the phone as Asami boards the elevator. The man then hangs up the phone and goes back into the office.

Lau sits up on the couch no longer coughing. "Someone's... been touching my things." He says as he stands and walks to his window. He peaks out the corner and sees Asami driving away.

The irritated CEO grinds his teeth as he walks back and forth. He was sure that talisman was made with spirit water, which meant that the White Lotus was in the city. He goes back to the window and looks down seeing a sentry in one of the alleyways. "Well, well, well…clever little beasties. Let's find out where the 100th monkey is, shall we."

Lau emits a clicking noise from his throat. His assistant suddenly transforms into millions of bugs that scatter into every direction. Lau's eyes begin to glow as he looks out the window. One of his bugs attaches itself to the man's pants.

Twenty minutes later his assistant rematerializes and nods to him.

Lau sits at his desk drinking more water staring at his assistant. "Hum 5 of them huh". He downs the glass of water and gets up from his desk. "Well, this is going to be a long night." He throws a bottle of water at his assistant and they head out the door.

Two men dressed in construction uniforms walk away from the work site near Cabbage Corp each holding a bottle of water.

One of the sentries watches Lau's office closely seeing the light on his talisman get bright all of a sudden he turns around to see a small child smiling up at him. He kneels down. "This is no place for a child, run along now." The sentry says.

The little kid grabs the man's collar. The child's face suddenly transforms into that of a howling monkey frightening the sentry. He passes out as his face disappears. Lau's assistant appears from the shadows and transforms covering the man with millions of bugs. The child transforms into the sentry as the bugs disappear into a cloud of darkness.

* * *

**Katara's Apartment**

**8 pm.**

Asami and Korra leave and head back to Korra's apartment. Both women feel much more at ease after their treatments with the old waterbender. Three sentries tail Asami's car from the rooftops.

Katara reads over the reports from the sentries. They thought they had a lead on Koh around Cabbage Corp headquarters, but the sentries stationed there all reported no changes in their talismans. So it was back to square one.

**10 pm.**

A sentry walks from the alley toward Katara's apartment. Two lotus guards drop down from the roof on either side of her steps. "Halt." One of the men says.

"No." The sentry says as he continues up the stairs.

"Stop." The lotus guards say as they both put their hands against the sentry's chest. Both of their bracelets flash a blinding light.

The sentry smirks and looks down at his chest. "Uh oh..." He says raising his eyebrows and grabbing both of their hands as two centipedes bite them.

There is a slow knock on Katara's door. The old waterbender does the secret knock and the person outside does the return knock.

She opens the door.

"Hello Katara." The man says.

"Aang?" Katara whispers.

**TBC….**


	12. Not so cruel Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> There are some reveals in this chapter that a few of you already picked up on. But don't think you've figured it all out, as things are not what they seem to be. I've mixed a few new ideas into the Avatar world lore based on some things we already know. Let me know if there is something that you don't understand.

 

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

**January 3, 151 AG**

The last two years of Aang's life were the hardest for Katara, knowing what her husband had done. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. All his life he was always thinking of others. Even on his death bed he still couldn't kick the habit.

"Honey, please…." Sixty-four year old Aang says as he sits in an easy chair with his head down resting his forearms on his knees. He'd just returned from the spirit world a few hours ago. The aging avatar had made a decision that couldn't be undone. He tries to calm his wife down after telling her what happened.

"Ugh! I can't believe you did something like this. What were you thinking? After everything you've told me about Koh….WHY! Why Aang! Did you even bother to consider how we would feel about this? Ugh!" Katara yells as she paces back and forth in their bedroom.

"Katara, everything I have ever done…" He says as his wife interrupts him.

"Oh please…Don't give me that! You didn't do this for us." She shouts as her husband stands up and puts his arms around her. She cries into his chest for a full minute as he gently kisses her forehead. "What about our family, what about me."

He knew this was going to be hard for her, but this was all he had left to give. "Katara…I did this for you. It's always been for you. Don't you know how important you are to me, to the world? If I hadn't met you… none of us would be here today."

He smirks softly. "I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. That was when the entire course of my life changed. It wasn't until I met you that I had something I wanted to fight for, that I wanted to live for. Do you understand that?" Aang sighs heavily as he pulls away from her and gently lifts her chin so he can look into her eyes. "I had to do this, for all of us. The avatar must know love otherwise everything we've worked to build will have been for nothing. The entire world will be thrown out of balance. "

"I get it okay, I really do…but…" Katara whimpers. "Why couldn't you have waited? I just needed a little more time." She says as her eyes well with tears. She looks up into his eyes. "I'll find some stronger herbs, I can heal you. I know I can…I just need to find the right combination then you'll…."

Aang smiles softly and cups her cheek as he shakes his head. "It's my time honey. This isn't something you can fix. Believe me I wish it was. I even asked my most long lived past life Avatar Kyoshi if anything could be done. She lived for 230 years and told me my only option would be to refreeze myself." Aang says with a sad laugh. "And we already know what that leads to."

Katara swallows and wipes her eyes. "Aang is this really the only way? I mean… you found me. Who's to say the new avatar won't find someone too? There has to be another way."

He takes her hand and they go sit on their bed. He lowers his eyes and takes a deep breath. Over the years Aang shared a lot of what he learned about being the avatar with his wife including the harsh truths that came along with the all powerful position. "Katara…do you remember when I told you about the 10 Choices?"

"Yes." She nods.

Aang holds his head down sorrowfully. "Avatar Kuruk was the 10th." He looks up into her eyes. "The avatar spirit is half of one interconnected spirit. When an avatar is reborn, there is an all consuming drive to be reunited with the other half of itself to balance the energy. It manifests as love in us. We must find our counterpart. You're mine. Ummi was Kuruk's." Aang takes a deep breath. "Unfortunately those of us who don't find love, or find love and lose it…choose to die." Aang says as he lowers his eyes and looks away from her.

He sighs heavily as he continues to speak. "When Kuruk's fiancé was taken from him, he went into the spirit world right away to try and find her, but it was like she had completely disappeared from existence. He was so distraught and in pain over failing her that he committed suicide. He chose to take his life. While in spirit form he discovered the tree of time. That's when he found me apparently. He saw me in the future telling him that Koh was the spirit who took Ummi from him. When he found out that it was a spirit who took Ummi, he tried to find a way to destroy him."

Aang bows his head. "He found a way. After years of searching unexplored areas of the spirit world and experimenting using what he found, he created a very powerful weapon…a spear. Kuruk… destroyed many spirits to make sure it worked. He immediately went on the hunt for Koh."

Katara covers her husband's hand with her own. "I remember, but why didn't he destroy Koh if he had the power to?" She asks him.

"Koh wore Ummi's face. Kuruk couldn't bear the thought of killing his wife. So he tried to force Koh to release her so their spirits could be together again. That's when Koh told him…what he told me. There was only one way to release her. Kuruk would have to give a life in exchange for hers but it couldn't just be any life, it had to be the life of an avatar. So Kuruk spared Koh's life and now roams the spirit world in sorrow." Aang says sadly looking into his wife's eyes.

"So you're giving him your life?" His wife says disdainfully.

Aang nods as he lowers his eyes. "Kuruk asked me to do this for him knowing that the next avatar would be born a waterbender. This way he and Ummi can be reunited through them and the next avatar won't take the same path he and so many others have…"

Katara stands to her feet and pulls her hand away from his. "So you'll end up being the 11th Choice then."

He shakes his head. "No, I found you remember and… I'm already dying, this way I can still be of use, even in death. Koh will just have my body, not my spirit."

Katara turns around angrily. "What! Aang?!"

Aang takes a deep breath. "I know what you're thinking. He won't use my face to hurt you or the next avatar." Aang looks away for a moment. "I've made sure of that. It's part of our agreement." He says remembering the contract he'd made with the spirit. He made Koh promise on his own life.

Katara shakes her head as her husband stands to his feet. "Aang…I…how do you expect me to be okay with all this?" She says as he puts his arms around her.

He sighs heavily. "I don't."

The beautiful waterbender begins to cry again. "How much time do you have?"

Aang blinks a few times as he strokes her hair. "Two years. Koh already released Ummi back into the incarnation cycle. So she should be reborn sometime this year." He kisses Katara's head and smiles to himself. "Hey with any luck Kataang, will live again, right?"

Katara laughs softly through her tears. "You dumb jerkbender. I'll Kataang you..." She sighs and wipes her eyes on his shirt. "Ugh…what are we going to do without you?"

He smirks softly and pulls back then gazes into her eyes. "I won't be gone long." He leans in and brings their lips together softly.

* * *

**Katara's Apartment**

Quick as lightning a blade made of spirit water launches toward the man. The two lotus guards suddenly appear in front of him. The glowing blade stops. "Now now, Katara, what kind of greeting is that for your dearly beloved. You wouldn't want to hurt your little soldier boys would you? They're not dead...yet." The man says.

Katara takes a deep breath maintaining her calm expression. "What do you want Koh?"

"Oh I do miss the old names." He says as the lotus guards under his control step aside. "I just want to talk. May I come in?" He asks raising one of his eyebrows.

Katara just stares at him.

Koh pouts. "It's the face stealing thing isn't it? Don't worry, I don't want your face. You're perfectly safe. Besides Aang and I have an agreement. I couldn't take your face even if I wanted to. So why don't we let bygones be bygones for a few minutes, huh."

Katara clinches her jaw. "Take off my husband's face."

Koh stares at her. "I think it's rather appropriate, all things considered. I'll keep it on a little while longer."

She roughly breathes out through her nose and steps aside.

He smiles and walks inside with the two guards walking behind him. There are 16 large floating ice balls in the living room. "Oh this is cozy." Koh says as he looks around. Three of the floating spheres suddenly fly out the front door and land on the ground creating large pot holes.

Katara swallows as she watches him. She needed to find out why he was really here. "What do you want with Asami? Do you plan to take her away again?"

Koh straightens one of the paintings on the wall with his back turned to her. "I assume you're the one who removed my essence from her body." He turns and darkly stares into her eyes.

"Yes I did. And I'll do it again if I have to. Now tell me what you want with her." Katara says.

"You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you." Koh says sounding very angry still staring into her eyes.

The ice balls turns into long sharp barbed spears. He glances at them out of the corner of his eye.

"Answer my question." Katara says sternly.

Koh smirks. "You know some people would take that as a threat, but I know better. You're not going to risk these two men's lives just for the answer to one question. You're not that heartless, but I am." Koh says as the two guards begin to choke one another.

"Stop it." The old waterbender says.

"You…first." Koh says pointing to the floating spears.

Katara takes a deep breath and turns them back into balls.

"That's a good girl." He says taking a seat in one of the recliners. "Now, on to business." Koh says patting the recliner across from him.

Katara reluctantly sits down.

"Get the door, will you gentlemen." Koh says waving his hand as the guards walk to the front door like zombies and close it, and then pass out. Koh leans toward Katara as though he's telling her a secret putting his hand against the side of his mouth. "Can you believe those two, sleeping on the job like that? I can't imagine what their boss will do when she finds out."

The old waterbender breathes roughly through her nose and squeezes the arm of her chair. "Enough games Koh. Tell me why you're here."

He laughs and smiles deviously. Then he stares at her seductively. "Do you miss it?" He asks looking at her midsection. "Do you miss him? I've always wanted to ask you that. You humans have strange concepts of fidelity." He asks sitting back in the chair. "I thought for sure you and that Fire Nation brat were going to copulate after I took good old Aang from this world. So tell me. Inquiring minds want to you. Did you and Zuzu seal… the… deal?"

Katara remains silent for a moment. "Is that why you came here?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." He says.

Katara takes a deep breath remembering the things Aang taught her about dealing with spirits. There always had to be a fair exchange even when it came to information, a question for a question, an answer for an answer. Even the most evil of spirits still respects the balance in their own way. "Yes I do miss being intimate with my husband. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish he was still here with me and our children. Zuko and I have never been together." She says looking into his eyes.

Koh pouts. "Aww, I'm sorry to hear that." He leans forward and pats her leg then sits back in the chair and purposefully spreads his legs apart. "I'm fully functional you know. Would you like to take a spin on the old Air Nation express for old times sake?" He says pumping his hips a few times.

She clinches her jaw.

He sighs. "No? I didn't think so. Oh well, maybe next time then." He says with a smile. "Now as to the reason I'm here. You…are a naughty little bender aren't you? You seem to enjoy touching things that don't belong to you…"

Katara interrupts him. "Asami doesn't …."

"Wrong!" He says angrily as Aang's face contorts and he raises his voice. "Filthy diseased mongrels know nothing of the true world. You think insipid contracts and necklaces give you the right to take what's not yours!" He shouts.

Then sits back in the chair and takes on a cheerful expression and speaks sweetly. "You see my dear, Aang and I made a very 'specific' agreement…a life for a life." He says as he holds his left hand out. "The avatar gives me his life…." Then Koh holds out his right hand. "…and I release a life…Uumi's to be exact. Now pay attention, this is important." Koh shakes his finger. "That… does… not… mean… that she no longer belongs to me. In all fairness I should have retrieved her when she reached 2 years of age. Your dearly departed hubby neglected to tell me that he was already dying when I took him. In my graciousness I allowed her to continue living, but make no mistake." He leans forward with a hostile aggressive look on his face. "She… is… mine."

"She was never yours Koh. Aang told me what happened between you and Avatar Kuruk. You stole that poor young woman away on her wedding night just to punish Kuruk." Katara says.

* * *

Koh laughs at the top of his lungs. "Is that what he told you? That's hilarious!" He wipes the tears from his eyes. "Wooo, that is good. Oh….I needed that. I must say human perception is absolute madness sometimes." He takes in a deep long breath and composes himself.

"Do you know what Kuruk did with his time in your world?" He asks as she shakes her head no. "He fought…morning, noon, and night. And not for freedom or peace…he fought for the pleasure of it. He enjoyed watching those weaker than him, squirm under his boot. When he ran out of people to challenge in this world, he came to the spirit world eager to find what he considered to be a 'worthy opponent'. I watched him for years." Koh says staring angrily into her eyes as he continues to speak.

"He was an arrogant pompous man. Challenging everyone he could find. He was extremely conceited…(Koh looks away for a moment) especially when it came to women, he was no better than a winged lemur moving from one female to the next." Koh looks away into the fireplace as though deep in thought. "Ummi was no different."

He breathes in through his nose and turns to Katara with a smile. "But that's ancient history. Let's talk about the present."

He sighs softly. "Since you took the liberty of removing my essence from Ummi's new body that means you are going to finish what I started." He says as he crosses his legs.

Katara sits up straight. "And what might that be?"

Koh gazes into her eyes. "You're going to make sure they consummate their relationship."

The old waterbender furrows her brow. "What?"

"Are you so old that you can't hear either? I said….I want them to consummate their relationship!" He says raising his voice.

She blinks rapidly. "Why?"

He smiles. "I have my reasons. Now how soon can you make that happen?"

"Don't play games with me Koh. What do you really want with…" Katara is interrupted as he flashes in front of her and wraps his hand around her throat.

He catches one of the spears she immediately launches at him with a hand that sprouts from his back as he scowls at her. "I promised the avatar that I wouldn't hurt you. I never said I wouldn't kill you." He dodges a few times as the 12 remaining spheres crash through her front door. He growls. "You missed."

The large spheres seem to bounce crashing into the ground over and over again creating large indentions that practically shake the entire block.

Koh grits his teeth no longer squeezing her neck. A dark mist wafts from his mouth as he speaks. "Katara, you will do what I have asked or I will destroy…." He releases her and jumps out of the way as a spike made of steel suddenly burst through the floor.

"I told you that was only for emergencies Katara." Toph says helping the old waterbender to her feet. She had felt the vibrations all the way from the swamp. Katara had used a special sequence of ground shaking indentions in the earth her old teammate had given her as a vibrational phone number she could use to contact her in case she was in trouble.

"It took you long enough." Katara says brushing the dirt off of her sleeves.

Toph turns and stares at Koh. "You called me here for a bug? Are you kidding me? You know how many of these we have crawling around the swamp." She says popping her knuckles.

Katara furrows her brow. "What are you talking about?"

The old earthbender points to Koh. "What…are you blind now too? You can't see the fifteen foot centipede squirming around over there?" Toph says digging her foot a little further into the floor to make sure she knows what she's sensing.

Katara moves her arms as she stares at Koh who's still disguised as Aang. The 16 ice balls fly back into the house and turn into spears and float around the demolished living room. "I don't know what you're planning Koh but this ends now. I won't let you hurt them."

He takes a step toward them as water burst through the floor freezing his foot and a metal spike barely misses his face. He stops and breathes out through his nose. "I seriously doubt intercourse is going to hurt them, quite the contrary as a matter of fact." He says as he easily pulls his foot out of the ice.

"What are you talking about?" Toph asks him.

"Oh come now Katara. I'm not asking for much. Besides I wouldn't need you if you hadn't interfered in the first place." He takes another step toward them and finds himself suddenly encased in metal. Koh rips through it like its tin foil and continues toward them. Eight glowing ice spears suddenly pierce through his body. He stops and looks down at his chest and rolls his eyes as though mildly annoyed. The spears seem to melt though his body as a boulder shaped like a foot drops down on top of him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to ignore people bug boy?" Toph asks as the boulder begins to tremble.

Koh lifts it with one hand and tosses it at Toph as he gets to his feet. She launches it right back at him along with 20 metal spikes. He lifts his hand and the floating projectiles stop and drop to the floor. Katara launches more glowing spears at him. He successfully evades them. "That's quite enough. I'm done playing with you two." He says angrily as the two lotus guards float into his hands and he squeezes their throats. Toph and Katara stop moving as he walks toward them still holding the guards in the air.

Two more hands suddenly sprout from his waist and he grabs their necks. A dark liquid seeps into their skin from his hands. He tosses the guards up against the wall then releases the two women. They both simultaneously launch spears of metal and spirit water at him from behind.

He smirks as he snaps his fingers and they both fall to their knees. He can hear sirens in the distance. "I'm guessing you two can feel that. Call it a little gift from me to you." He leans over and speaks to Katara. "My venom will have made its way to your feeble hearts by now. It's a special blend I made just for you. Only I can remove it, so don't try. I don't want you joining Aang before you've finished my little assignment."

The sirens are almost on their street. "A few things before I go, your little soldiers are all currently infected with my venom, so I suggest you send them back home if you don't want to be responsible for 34 deaths. Also I don't want the two lovebirds knowing about any of this. So you will tell them that you engaged in combat with the spirit you were searching for and it agreed to return to the spirit world, never to return again. If I even get an inkling that you are about to tell them what I want from them, every heart I have infected will explode including yours and your little friend here." He says motioning toward Toph. "Do I make myself clear?" He says as they both feel intense pain in their chests.

Katara grits her teeth and nods.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I didn't hear you?" Koh says as he hears someone speaking on a bullhorn outside.

"Yes…" Katara whispers.

He whispers into Toph's ear. "I rather enjoyed meeting you little earthbender. Don't tell Katara, but I think I'll keep you around if she decides to betray me."

Koh smiles, winks, and dematerializes into millions of bugs that scatter everywhere. Katara and Toph get to their feet. The old waterbender looks at her wrist noticing that her bracelet was no longer glowing.

"Toph…I'm …sorry." Katara says as her friend moves toward the front door.

"Its fine fussy britches, I don't have that much time left anyway. I'll see what I can do on my end. The bug wasn't lying about the sex thing by the way, but that's definitely not all he wants. Just take care of twinkle-toes will ya." The old earthbender says as she walks out the door. Toph didn't care much for dealing with the outside world anymore. Every since Aang died, she'd gone into self-imposed exile. The old woman had had enough of fighting for lost causes and this was no different.

"Chief….?" Lin exclaims as her mother walks past her and a large crater forms in front of her a few yards away. Lin is speechless watching her mother walk nonchalantly down the street. She swallows and opens her mouth trying to speak up.

Toph takes a deep breath and stops, still keeping her back turned to her bewildered daughter. She turns her head slightly toward her. "You do good work Chief. Keep it up if it makes you happy." She says creating a tunnel into the crater. "And don't be too hard on that waterbender, it's not easy to love a Beifong." The old earthbender says as she disappears into the ground.

The police chief is stunned as she stands there with her jaw on the ground blinking rapidly. She shakes her head and swallows then turns and looks at the almost demolished brownstone apartment. Then quickly heads inside to help Katara.

"What happened in here?" Lin asks as she helps the old waterbender outside.

Katara can feel a sharp ache in her chest as she swallows. She breathes through her nose roughly as she speaks. "We had a fight with…a spirit."

"Well is it still here?" The police chief asks as she looks around cautiously.

Katara clinches her jaw hating that she needed to tell a bold faced lie. "No, it's gone." She swallows.

Lin furrows her brow hearing the way the old woman was speaking. "Well, let's get you to the hospital."

Katara stops walking. "No…I'm fine. I just need to rest. Can you take me to Korra's apartment please?" She asks.

The police chief nods. Then she commands some of her officers to create a perimeter around the area to keep citizens away. Lin helps her into a car. She can't help glancing at Katara a few times wondering what her mother was doing there.

She clears her throat. "So…how did you manage to get my mother out here?"

Katara takes a deep breath. "Toph and I have a unique friendship. She told me a long time ago that if there was ever an emergency that I could call her. I'm sure she feels the same toward you and your sister."

Lin clinches her jaw. "No, not really. I could keel over right now and I doubt that woman would even flinch." The police chief says resentfully.

"Lin, I know your mother hasn't been as close to you as she could have been. She grew up very sheltered, she just wanted to give you and Su all the freedom she didn't have growing up, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you two. She just shows it a bit differently." Katara says trying to soothe her.

"Or not at all." Lin says under her breath as they pull up in front of Korra's apartment.

She drops Katara off and drives away. Her mother's words heavy on her mind. It bothered her. Lin heads back to Katara's apartment to file a report. Why would her mother say something like that? How could she possibly know about Kya? There was no way Suyin told her. Neither of them knew where their mother had run off to that's how the old woman wanted it to be.

Lin couldn't stand the jealousy and resentment she felt in her heart knowing that her mother would show up for Katara and not for her and Suyin. She'd been in plenty of life threatening situations and the woman was nowhere to be found. She didn't even bother to show up when Amon took her bending away, not that she had a way to get in touch with her anyway. The frustrated police chief squeezes the steering wheel that much tighter almost bending it.

It pissed her off that the old woman even had the gall to give her advice about her love life. It was ridiculous. As if hers was any better. She and her sister didn't even know who their fathers were. The more Lin thought about it the angrier she got. Her mother claimed to be so strong and brave yet she runs away from her problems.

Lin pulls up to the taped off site and gets out of her car. She finds herself magnetically drawn to the crater that her mother left behind. She was about to destroy it so she could fix the road, until she sees something twinkling inside of it. Lin takes a few steps into the crater and bends down seeing a metal bracelet with a brail message chiseled into a piece of granite.

_**I know this probably doesn't mean a lot coming from me, but I'm proud of you Chief. I've always been proud of you and I'm glad you found your own way. That's all I ever wanted for you. You're not alone out there kiddo and contrary to how things have looked, I'm never so far that I can't reach you if I felt you couldn't handle things on your own. My girls are built strong.** _

_**One last thing, I was born blind, that doesn't mean you get to pretend you don't see what's right in front of you. Kya's a good girl. Heck of a lot stronger than her flighty airbending brother. Give her a chance. Earth and water work pretty well together, I hear.** _

_**Toph** _

Lin can't help the single tear she lets roll down her cheek as she picks up the still warm bracelet and looks at the engraving inside.

_**L. Beifong** _

_**Best Police Chief of Republic City** _

* * *

**Korra's apartment**

The young avatar is fuming, not knowing what to do with herself after hearing that he mentor was attacked by a spirit.

Something inside kept telling her that she should have stayed over a little longer, but she didn't listen. Korra is more frustrated than ever with herself. She shouldn't have left all this in her mentor's hands. It was the avatar's job to deal with spirits, not an 85 year old waterbender's.

"Gran! Why didn't you call me? I should have been there! What if you had been killed, what then!" Korra almost shouts standing to her feet. Asami tries to get her to sit back down.

Katara sighs as she sits back in the recliner with her eyes lowered. She could hear the caramel beauty's frustration, but she didn't know how to respond to her just yet. She also noticed that their bracelets had stopped glowing, just like hers did.

The young avatar grits her teeth finally sitting back down and staring at Katara seeing the wound on her neck. She quickly bends some water and begins to cover the old woman with it. To her surprise Katara immediately bends the water away. "Ugh! The least you could do is let me heal you." Korra says.

"I'm fine Korra. I just need some time to think over what happened alright." She turns to Asami. "Asami, I'm terribly sorry dear but Toph and I caused quite a bit of damage to the apartment. I'll make sure you are reimbursed for…" Katara says.

The raven haired woman interrupts her. "Don't worry about anything Gran Gran. I'm just glad you're alright. I'll send a crew right over as soon as the police finish their investigation. Do you need anything from the apartment?"

The old waterbender thinks for a minute and nods. "Yes, have them bring the bottles of spirit water here as well as the trunk in my bedroom."

Korra breathes roughly from her nose feeling like she's being ignored. "Gran…what did the spirit want with Asami?"

Katara blinks a few times feeling a tightening in her chest. Koh or one of his bugs was definitely somewhere watching her. She needed to be careful with her words. She thinks over the things Koh told her and what he was interested in. She turns and looks into Korra's eyes. "It was…looking for a mate and thought Asami was attractive." To her surprise the pain in her chest immediately stops.

The young avatar furrows her brow. "Huh? Seriously? Can spirits even do that…with humans I mean?"

"Wow really?" Asami asks as she looks at Korra with raised eyebrows.

"Yes Asami. And no Korra, spirits cannot mate with humans. The spirit became angry about that and Toph and I had to…" The old waterbender says as Korra interrupts.

"Well what was Toph doing there? Didn't Sue say that her mom left to find enlightenment or something?" She asks.

Katara takes a deep heavy breath.

Asami puts her hands on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Korra, Gran Gran's been through a lot. We should let her rest. She's tired… look." The young avatar stares intently at her mentor. She'd never seen the old woman look that worn out in her whole life.

"Sorry Gran." Korra says.

The old waterbender sighs. "It's alright Korra. I'll try and answer your questions tomorrow. I'm sorry wasn't able to call you, but I'm glad that you didn't have to get involved." She looks up at the two young women examining them for a moment with a soft yet sad smile on her face. "You two… really do make a lovely couple."

Korra smirks as she blushes. Asami tucks her hair behind her ear. "Thanks Gran." The two young women say in unison then softly giggle. Korra gets up from her wheel chair and grabs her forearm crutches. Asami immediately gets her cue. "Here let me help you." Asami says as she helps the old waterbender into Korra's wheel chair and rolls her into her bedroom. Korra walks in behind them on her crutches.

"Gran, are you sure you don't want me to heal you? I've gotten back into the swing of things since you had me work on Asami." The young avatar asks as Katara gets into bed.

"I'll be alright dear. I just need to rest. I know you'd do just fine though. Thank you. Sleep well you two. We'll talk about all this in the morning." She says as they leave the room. She didn't want Korra to see Koh's venom in her system. She knew if the young woman saw that she would suspect that something was going on. The old waterbender stares at the spirit talisman on her wrist in deep thought. Had Koh always been this powerful? The amount of strength he displayed in their fight was unbelievable especially the way he tore through Toph's attacks. Just what kind of entity was he?

She sheds a few tears as she gently trembles and rolls over. The moment she found out it was Koh they were up against she immediately began preparing herself to see her husband's face. She still couldn't predict how she would feel seeing him again his face, his voice, his body, just as he was before he disappeared into the spirit world. "Aang…" She whispers.

She sighs then bends some water from the bathroom to heal herself. The old waterbender could feel Koh's venom surrounding her heart. She heeds his warning however and doesn't try to remove it. Instead she heals her wounds then turns over and falls off to sleep.

Twenty minutes later the old waterbender is in a very deep sleep.

"Katara…" She hears a voice call her name. The old waterbender finds herself in her and Aang's home on Air Temple Island. She turns around to see her husband standing there with a small sad smile on his face.

He moves toward her. "Don't take one more step Koh, your mind games won't work on me." She says as she unsuccessfully tries to bend water from the plants in the room.

Aang sighs and lowers his head. "This is a dream honey. I'm just a physical representation of your own inner guidance. I only know what you know. This is the only way I can help you." He says sorrowfully.

She furrows her brow suspiciously. "How do I know it's you? Tell me something that only Aang and I know."

He smirks softly and looks into her eyes as he raises his eyebrows. "Uhh…Kataang?"

She shakes her head unable to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. He walks over to her and holds her in his arms.

"Aang…I don't know what to do. Koh wants…" Katara says as he interrupts her.

"I know." He says pulling back from her so he can look into his eyes. "Katara…You're not going to like this but…you need to do what he asked."

"What! How can you say something like that? Do you know what he's planning?" She asks him.

"That, I don't know, but what I do know is that you know something about Korra that he doesn't. Don't you?" Aang says looking into her eyes.

The old woman takes a deep breath, thinks for a moment then nods softly.

"Katara the best thing you can do for Korra right now is to make sure that she and Asami are united." Aang says.

She sighs as she lowers her eyes. "You're right." She takes in another deep breath. "You're right. But what do I do about the venom? He's pretty much holding us all hostage right now." She asks.

Aang thinks for a moment then looks up into her eyes with soft smile. "I think…you should ask Korra when the time comes. She'll know what to do."

Katara nods as he hugs her again. "Aang why can't you tell Korra what's going on?"

He holds his head against the crown of her head as he begins to disappear. "I can't because you can't honey. I'm only here as your guide, remember. I only know what you know. Korra lost her connection with the me you knew."

She sighs heavily finally understanding that he was just her own connection with herself. She still couldn't fight her tears just holding him again. She hugs him a bit tighter. "I miss you so much."

"I love you Katara…always." He says as he disappears.

**Korra's bedroom**

The young avatar lays on her back staring up at the ceiling as her girlfriend cuddles into her chest. "I know this is bothering you Korra. It's not easy for me either. Talk to me, please." Asami says to her.

Korra takes in a deep breath through her mouth and breathes out. "Gran Gran could have died today and I wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop it. What kind of avatar am I?"

Asami sits up on her elbow and looks into Korra's blue eyes. "One that's recovering thats what. Korra don't beat yourself up over something that didn't happen. Gran Gran's fine. Besides didn't you tell me that next to you in the avatar state she's the greatest waterbender in the world?" She says matter of factly.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "You're right." She says with a small smirk. "Sometimes I forget how strong she is." Korra sighs. "But…something just doesn't feel right about all this."

"What doesn't feel right?" Asami asks.

Korra swallows and shakes her head. "I don't know." She says as she turns her head and stares at their bracelets on the nightstand. "I don't know. It just…seems too easy. I'd never give up on you. I can't imagine anyone giving up on you even a spirit. And I don't like the thought of that spirit wanting you in the first place. Isn't it enough that I have to deal with guys and now I have to worry about spirits too."

Asami cups her cheek so she can look into her eyes. She saw genuine fear in the young avatar's eyes. "Korra. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She says as she leans down bringing their lips together.

The young avatar looks up at her for a moment then closes her eyes.

"What is it baby?" Asami asks her.

"I just feel like... there's something that Gran Gran's not telling me...not telling us." Korra says sounding very worried.

Asami cups the caramel beauty's cheek. "If there is, I'm sure she has a good reason for it. We'll talk to her about it tomorrow okay." Korra nods as her girlfriend gently kisses her. "Let's just focus on us for a while alright." The onyx haired beauty had to admit that she was scared too, but that's not how she wanted to spend her time with her girlfriend. So with a little coaxing and refocusing of Korra's attention the two young lovers end up enjoying one another as they did a few mornings ago with Asami leading the way. Showing the young avatar how good it feels to have Asami Sato between her legs. Korra worked overtime to keep her voice down, not wanting to disturb her sleeping mentor downstairs.

After a solid half hour of intense sensual explosions the two women fall fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Foggy Swamp**

Toph picks her feet for the umpteenth time as she leans against one of the above ground roots of the Banyan-grove tree. The old earthbender hits her foot against the ground and a small centipede lands in her hand. "What are you really after bug boy?" She asks as she holds the bug in her hand to keep it from moving.

She could feel the poison surrounding her heart. This was a new sensation for her. She had been bitten by plenty of bugs over the years even a few centipedes, she didn't think this bug's venom should be any different. The old earthbender lifts the small centipede above her mouth and gently squeezes the pincers. A small drop of dark liquid hits her tongue. She winces not enjoying the taste one bit. Then she sits still for a moment and waits to see if her body has a response.

Sure she was old, but never in a million years would she have thought that a bug bite would do her in, even it was from a 15 ft spirit bug.

When she received that messenger hawk from Katara two weeks ago, she didn't think her old friend would need her so soon after returning to the city.

_**It's been a long time Toph,** _

_**I'm sure you're doing well as always. I'm contacting you because I believe Avatar Korra is in danger. A very old spirit named Koh infected her partner with a dark energy. I don't know what he's planning, but I know it can't be good.** _

_**I'm currently at the White Lotus headquarters working out a plan to locate and capture him. In the event that I cannot, I will need your help, particularly with locating him.** _

_**I'll contact you soon.** _

_**Katara** _

Part of her regretted going, but she had to admit she enjoyed fighting alongside her friend after so many years apart. Of course now she had a ticking time bomb in her chest thanks to that fight.

Toph takes a deep breath seeing that her makeshift antidote hadn't done any good. The old earthbender could still feel the thick liquid around her heart.

"Oh well." She says. "I guess I have to get it from the source. Let's see where your nest is bug boy." She punches her fist into the root of the Banyan tree and closes her eyes. The vibrations hit her mind right away. To her surprise she sees five bugs in different places around the world. "Well that can't be good. I need to tell Katara about this." Her chest begins to ache intensely as she takes her hand away from the tree. She can suddenly hear Koh's voice as the little centipede she released sits on her head.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more little earthbender. Let's keep this between us, shall we?" He whispers as she clinches her chest and grits her teeth.

"What are you planning… you little…" She manages to gasp out.

"You look tired. Why don't you rest for a little while." He says as Toph passes out.

**The next morning…**

Korra and Asami sit at the dining room table across from Katara eager to hear what the old waterbender had to say. The book of spirits is sitting on the table between them. Asami was true to her word and had the old woman's things delivered that morning from her demolished apartment building.

Katara takes a deep breath and smiles at them as she opens the book. "So…how are you two doing this morning?" She asks. She hopes that seeing a picture of Koh will somehow jog Korra's pastlife memories.

They both look at one another. Korra speaks up. "Uhh…we're fine how about you?"

The old waterbender nods. "I'm feeling much better this morning. I just needed some rest." She says as she turns to page 55 and clears her throat then swallows. "Now I owe you some answers in regards to what happened yesterday." She points to the picture of the centipede.

"That's what the bugs in my dream looked like." Asami says as she holds Korra's hand.

The young avatar looks down at the book and reads. "Koh?"

Katara takes a deep breath as she waits to see if she experiences any pain her chest. There was none. "This was the spirit Toph and I fought with yesterday." The old waterbender swallows.

"This is the thing that wanted Asami?" Korra asks as she takes a closer look at the picture and reads Aang's notes about it.

Katara nods and gulps. "Yes as I said it wanted Asami as a mate. I asked Toph to help me a few weeks ago, in case the spirit didn't cooperate with me."

Asami apprehensively lowers her eyes then looks up at the old waterbender. "So it's…gone now right?"

The old waterbender clinches her jaw slightly. "Yes…it is."

Korra furrows her brow and sighs. "How do you know it's really gone? This book says that Koh is malevolent. That means he's bad right. What's to stop it from coming back?"

Katara swallows hard and holds up the spirit talisman. "This spirit has a very strong energy and is known to keep its word in spite of its negative nature. If it were still around, we would know it. It promised to return to the spirit world if Toph and I could defeat it and we…did." She says trying to stop herself from coughing from saying something so idiotic. Koh had practically wiped the floor with them.

The caramel beauty stares at the talisman and thinks for moment. "Asami and I are gonna keep ours on just in case it comes back. It says this thing steals faces." Korra has a determined look on her face as she stares at her mentor. "I'm not gonna let it have Asami or her face." She says as she squeezes her girlfriend's hand.

Katara nods softly. "It won't Korra. Aang dealt with Koh in the past…and in spite of its nature, it has honored its word. Now, is there anything else you'd like to know?" She asks.

Asami timidly speaks up. "Gran it…it took my face in my past life didn't it." Korra turns and stares at her with a furrowed brow.

The old waterbender's eyes widen for a moment. She wasn't expecting the question. Katara breathes out through her nose. "If you mean based on the dreams you've had. It's possible. But I can't say for sure."

"I won't let it hurt you Asami. If that thing comes anywhere near you, I'll crush it." Korra says aggressively hitting her fist against the table.

"Gran…" Asami says swallowing.

"Listen to me, both you." Katara says taking a deep heavy breath. "I'm not just Korra's mentor, I'm also her protector just like Toph. We won't let it or any other spirit hurt either of you. Now I don't want you two to worry about this anymore alright. Focus on getting well and being there for one another. Korra the sooner you're recovered, the sooner I can go back home. You are the bridge between the two worlds not me. Now you're welcome to keep the bracelets but no more worrying. There is nothing for you to worry about. Koh is gone. Am I understood?" She says holding her chin up slightly.

Korra sighs heavily, half smiles and nods.

The raven haired beauty nods too feeling better hearing the certainty in the old waterbender's voice.

Katara wanted to tell her so much more but she was unsure of how the venom in her heart would react. For now she was just grateful that Korra had the sense of mind to make sure that she and Asami kept the spirit talismans on. That was what she had hoped for. At least if Koh came near them, they would know it.

"Alright then." Katara says as she stands up from the table. "I have a few things I need to attend to today. Lin called and said I needed to sign some papers down at the station. Are you two going to be alright or do you need me to stay here with you?"

Korra smirks. "We're okay Gran, thanks… for everything. Really." She says as she looks into Asami eyes. It moved Korra's heart knowing that her mentor was looking after Asami too.

The old waterbender smiles then walks around the table. She kisses both girls on their foreheads. Then she heads into her bedroom and into the bathroom shutting the door.

"Is it really gonna be alright Korra?" Asami asks her blue eyed girlfriend.

Korra nods and smiles softly. "Yeah, if Gran says it's okay, then I believe her…but…we'll still keep the bracelets on…okay." Asami nods. "You're not going anywhere right?" Korra asks her.

Asami smiles. "Not without you." She says as she leans in gently bringing their lips together.

Katara sighs as she stares into the mirror. "Bravo…" A voice says from the window. She turns around and sees a bug on the window seal. "Why didn't you tell her about Kuruk, that's the best part of the story." The bug asks.

"If she knows about what happened between you two, she'll never stop worrying about you taking Asami away from her. And if she's worried she won't find the time to be intimate." The old waterbender says as she keeps her voice down.

"Oh…that's smart…good thinking. I should have gotten a human's perspective from the very beginning. So how soon until the main event?" He asks.

Katara takes a deep heavy breath. "It's… going to take some time."

The bug crawls up the window. "Why is that? They were halfway there last night as I recall."

The old waterbender furrows her brow. "Koh this makes no sense. You obviously know that the two of them will eventually come to that point on their own without any interference. Why are you doing this?" She asks as her chest begins to ache. She almost falls over. "You…you made…an agreement with Aang…."

"Oh yes, I did, I promised not to hurt you. What you are experiencing is the pain of death, it's completely different. Now answer my question. Why is it taking them so long?"

"Korra… won't do anything until her body is completely healed."

"Hmm is that all…well I can fix that. Meet me outside the police station after your meeting with the little earthbender's offspring." Koh says.

"Koh, what are you really after?" Katara asks him.

"I'll see you at the station." The bug says as he disappears out the window.

Katara grits her teeth and lowers her head. She couldn't believe she had been forced into working for Koh. The old waterbender turns and looks into the mirror for a moment then heads out the door to leave. She waves to the girls as her assistant pulls up with the car. "Keep your wits about you; he wants to meet at the police station." She says to the young man as they pull off. He nods.

The old waterbender takes a slightly relieved breath as she thinks over the things she still had going in her favor. Apparently the six white lotus guards she had on special detail hadn't been infected with Koh's venom including her assistant. She dismissed the others back to headquarters already in hopes that they would find a way to remove the dark liquid from their bodies.

Jinora was still doing research in Wan Shi Tong's Library. She knew her inquisitive granddaughter would find something sooner or later. Besides that, the great owl Wan Shi seemed to have taking a liking to her.

Toph was as tenacious as ever. So Katara knew that of all people her husband's earthbending teacher wouldn't go down without a fight. She also knew of Toph's enhanced connection with the Earth thanks to the Banyan-grove tree. The old waterbender felt at the very least Toph would be able to locate Koh after meeting him.

Then there was Korra. Katara knew how strong her student's feelings were for Asami. It was just as Aang told her all those years ago. The young avatar had indeed found her counterpart. Everything rested on her realizing it.

* * *

**Forty minutes later….**

She leaves the police station and sees an old man pushing a flower cart in front of the station.

"Excuse me there, little lady." The old man says. Katara's assistant immediately stands between them. "Easy there sonny, just offering the lady some nice flowers, don't mean to bug ya."

Katara swallows and taps her assistant's arm having him step aside. The old man's face contorts as his mouth becomes much larger than his face for a moment. "I'm here Koh, what do you want."

"Aww you recognized me, how sweet." He says as his mouth returns to a normal size. He hands her some flowers and a small tincture. Her bracelet lights up as he touches her hand. "Give this to your sick friend. Just two drops though. Anything more will kill her and neither of us want that, now do we."

Katara furrows her brow, then looks up at him defiantly. "Koh I'll end my life before I ever do anything to…"

He rolls his eyes. "Oh please, don't be so melodramatic. If I wanted her dead I would have killed her 3 months ago after that ideological airbender weakened her. Just do your job." He says as he bears his teeth. Then he takes a deep breath and pushes the flower cart across the street and disappears down a dark alley.

The old waterbender stands there staring at the small bottle in her hand. Her assistant hands her a small test tube. They get into the car and she carefully pours a few drops into the bottle. Another lotus guard sits up in the back seat. She hands him the bottle. "Take this to headquarters and have it examined. I want a report back by tomorrow." The man nods and disappears through the bottom of the car.

The old waterbender stares at the bottle as they drive out to her apartment. There were still a few things she wanted to get. As they pulled up, to her surprise a crew of workers had already started repairs. She picks up what she needs then heads back to Korra's apartment.

"Hey Gran, we're heading out for a while." Korra says as she stands on her forearm crutches next to Asami's car. "Do you… want us to pick you up anything?" The young avatar asks trying to take her mentor's advice and not worry about things.

The old waterbender stares lovingly at the two girls as she opens the front door. "No dear I'm all set. You two just have a good time."

Korra nods and gets into the car.

Asami takes her hand as they drive off. "It's… gonna be alright…right?"

Korra takes a deep breath as she looks into Asami's eyes. "Yeah…as long as we're together."

The young avatar steadfastly holds her girlfriend's hand. She still felt uneasy. Something just didn't feel right.

**TBC…**

* * *

Okay a few things to cover here:

According to AvatarWiki:

**Avatar Kuruk**  was the Water Tribe Avatar immediately succeeding Avatar Yangchen and preceding Avatar Kyoshi. Native to the Northern Water Tribe, he was born around 345 BG and died in 312 BG at (the age of 33). Though gifted as a bender, he was a brash and arrogant person, who always preferred a "go with the flow" kind of mentality. Due to this attitude and his pompous demeanor, Kuruk lost his fiancée, Ummi, to Koh the Face Stealer.

**History**

Living in a world brought to peace and stability by his predecessor's tenacious efforts, Kuruk spent most of his days searching both the physical and Spirit World for worthy opponents to challenge in bending contests, usually for no reason other than entertainment and pleasure.

He also liked to show off grand displays of his bending ability to others, especially beautiful women. Kuruk airbent lotus tornadoes for young Air Nomad nuns, would challenge random Fire Nation citizens to an Agni Kai, and engaged in earth-lifting contests with earth-benders.

His strength in sparring matches was considered legendary, and no bender was ever able to trump his abilities. Kuruk was a "go with the flow" type of Avatar. The world's tranquility allowed him to step back from his responsibilities as the Avatar and let the four nations resolve their own conflicts. Although there was peace in his era, Kuruk's carefree lifestyle would eventually cost him dearly.

 


	13. See no evil Hear no evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P-13 / R
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. Feel free to message me if you have any questions. Loving the comments, kudos and hits. Feels so GOOD! Love the love!

 

 

* * *

**Cabbage Corp**

Lau sits alone in his office at Cabbage Corp quietly staring at his desk with a solemn look on his face. "It won't be long now." He says as he closes his eyes and sighs heavily an unconscious tear rolling down his cheek.

He emits a loud clicking noise from his throat and his assistant walks into the office. Lau is still sitting back with his eyes closed. "Are the sentries gone?" He asks the man.

"Yes sir." His assistant says.

"Good, prepare an airship, we're going to the Southern Water Tribe. Contact Future Industries and tell Miss Sato that I'll be available to meet her whenever she's ready." Lau says as his assistant bows and leaves the office.

**Wan Shi Tong's Library**

Tenzin's oldest daughter and the newest airbending master spends a few hours every day in Wan Shi Tong's library at the request of the White Lotus. She is one of the few humans allowed in the library now. The master of the library had gone to great lengths to make sure that all the knowledge stored in his great conservatory was kept safe from anyone who would use its knowledge to cause harm whether they are human or spirit.

Fortunately the granddaughter of the avatar was known to be very pure of spirit and heart and was allowed entry after giving Wan Shi Tong some new knowledge.

"Master Wan Shi?" Jinora asks as she stares at the strange shapes on the ceiling in the great owl's study on the very top floor of the library. It was an ornate image filled with many different types of animals.

"Yes little airbender?" He asks.

Jinora flips through a very old book with a picture of two hairy looking strings imprinted on its cover as she puts it on the great owl's desk. "Is this really all the knowledge available on Koh? This doesn't seem right to me."

The large barn owl leans down and looks at the book then stands up straight. "Yes that is all the knowledge on the one called Koh." He says to her.

She takes a deep breath through her nose as she turns to the end of the book. "There has to be more. It just abruptly stops. It says that Koh tried to steal my grandpa's face after he got stuck in the spirit world after he was struck by Princess Azula's lightning. But that he didn't succeed…and…that's it. There's nothing else?"

The great owl lifts his chin and thinks. "That is correct. That is all the knowledge on the one called Koh."

Jinora scratches her head. "But how is that possible Master Wan Shi? The White Lotus have confirmed that Koh crossed over into the physical world and even has a human form. And from what they told me, based on their readings he crossed over many years ago. Why don't you know that?"

Wan Shi Tong leans over and looks into the young airbender's eyes. "I have no interest in the knowledge of the human world. I am he who knows 10,000 things. And what you hold in your hands is all of the knowledge on the spirit called Koh. I know of all the spirits who have crossed over into the physical world, the one you call Koh is not one of them." The great owl says as he turns and walks to a different area of his study.

The young airbender thinks as she follows him.

"What do you want now?" He asks noticing Jinora behind him as he moves two very large globes with wings.

Jinora furrows her brow. She had been listening intently to the great owl. She knew for sure that the White Lotus research was correct. Maybe she was asking the wrong questions. "Master Wan Shi you said you know of all the spirits who have crossed over right?"

"Yes that is correct." The great owl says as items continue to disappear into his wings.

"You said none of them are 'called' Koh?" She says.

He turns to her sounding very irritated suddenly. "That is correct. Now what is your question little airbender?"

Jinora takes a deep breath and looks up into Wan Shi's eyes. She knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to ask him anymore questions today, so she needed to make it good. The White Lotus told her that the energy sample they got from Katara was from a very old and powerful spirit. Her grandmother told them that the spirit's name was Koh based on the information from Aang's book of spirits. Maybe Koh had a different name. "Master can you tell me the name of the oldest spirit that has recently crossed over into the physical world?"

He swipes his wing on the floor suddenly. A large knowledge seeker appears. Wan Shi looks down at him. "Take the little air bender to the main floor." The great owl then turns to Jinora. "Tsuchi is the spirit's name. The knowledge seeker will guide you. Now be on your way. That is all for today little air bender." He lifts his wings and prepares to fly away.

"Thank you Master Wan Shi." Jinora says as she bows. The great owl gives her a slight head nod and flies off.

The large bear sized knowledge keeper nudges the young airbender's hand. She gets on his back. The large fox like creature runs from Wan Shi Tong's study at a very fast speed. Jinora screams hanging on for dear life as it runs through a secret compartment in one of the walls.

"Whoa…" Jinora whispers holding on to his fur as multi-colored lights swirl and flash all around them on the floors walls and ceiling of the tunnel. A vortex opens in front of them followed by a bright blinding light.

The young airbender covers her eyes as they exit the tunnel. She can see drawings all over the walls on the ground floor as well as floating book shelves. A huge ornate chandelier made of beautiful blue crystals of every color imaginable sits in the center of the floor.

The knowledge seeker stops and lies down. Jinora gets off of him and looks around. She had never been to this part of the library before. "Wow this is the main floor?" The young airbender turns around and stares at the fox spirit that brought her there. "Can you bring me a book on the spirit called Tsuchi?"

The large knowledge keeper sits up on his hind legs and begins to howl. Suddenly hundreds of small fox spirits congregate in a circle above Jinora on the ceiling. All at once they lower their heads and point their noses to a very large mural in the center of the ceiling.

She looks up and sees that it's an image of the world. It looked like a large globe without the water.

"I don't understand." She says.

The large fox spirit gets up and nudges her hand then he walks over to one of the walls.

"Oh the walls are the book!" She says very proud of herself.

The knowledge keeper nods then walks straight up the wall and begins to scratch at one of the pictures.

Jinora takes a few steps back and cocks her head to the side to get a better view of it. The young airbender can see words and numbers written on the wall. In the corner of the wall there is an image of a large tree with a face and branch like hands reaching toward the words.

She takes a deep breath through her nose still not understanding what she is seeing. "Is that a calendar?" She asks as the large fox points its nose to one of the numbers. "50… years? What does that mean?" She sighs and scratches her head. "I wish you guys could talk. This is gonna take forever."

The knowledge keeper lowers its ears whimpers and covers its eyes with its paws sorrowfully.

* * *

**White Lotus (Secret) Headquarters**

"Grand Lotus Duke, we have an emergency request from Master Katara. She needs it by tomorrow." One of the sentries says. Seventy-eight year old Duke stands and nods then moves to leave the large office.

He heads to the research lab a few floors below his office. This case with Koh was of the highest priority especially after what happened to many of the lotus guard officers.

Thanks to the previous leader of the White Lotus, Iroh of the Fire Nation, the formerly secret organization had the claw of a Lion Turtle in their possession. This relic was given as a gift to Iroh from the dragons Ran and Shaw for his efforts in maintaining the balance of the world.

The Lotus used the claw to determine the power and age of spirits. The large specimen would glow, vibrate, change its color and in a few cases even float when certain spiritual energies were near it.

Duke walks into the testing room as the sentry Katara sent from Republic City takes a knee in front of him. "Grand Lotus sir, Master Katara needs this tested right away. The spirit Koh, made contact with her. This concoction is meant to be used on Avatar Korra. The spirit claims it to be a healing potion."

Duke nods then walks over to an ancient looking wall. All the guards bow their heads and close their eyes as he touches a series of spots on the wall. It opens and the Lion Turtle claw is revealed. "Bring me the potion." Duke says.

He uses a dropper and lets one small drop hit the claw. To their surprise it begins to vibrate and a green leaf grows on top of the claw. Duke rubs his chin. "Hmm it appears to be a botanical formula. It must be tested." He turns to the sentries in the room. "This is a matter of upmost importance. The life of the Avatar hangs in the balance. Which of you will volunteer?" He asks.

One of the sentries stands to his feet. "I will Grand Lotus." The young man says.

Duke nods. "Prepare the containment room." He says to the other sentries as he walks up to the young man. "What is your name son?"

"Ikeem, sir."

"Ikeem, today you join the ranks of the Lotus Guard and are hereby given the title of Golden Lotus for laying down your life in service of maintaining the balance." Duke says as he turns to the other guards. "Honor him." He says.

All the guards drop to their knees and put their foreheads to the ground and speak in unison. "May the Lotus be with you Golden one."

The Grand Lotus puts his hand on the young man's shoulder and walks him out into a specially prepared room. Two Lotus guards enter the platinum covered room with them and the door shuts.

Duke stands in front of the door and nods to the two guards standing on either side of Ikeem. "Prepare yourself son we must duplicate the Avatar's injuries." He says seeing the young man nod and take a deep breath.

The guard on the left metal bends from a bowl of liquid metal and binds Ikeem's wrists and ankles in chains. The guard on the right stands in front of Ikeem and metal bends two large blocks and situates them on the young man's legs.

Both guards turn to Duke with their fists held in front of them waiting for his command. He nods. In an instant Ikeem's knees and bones are crushed. "AAAAHHHHHH!" He yells out in intense searing pain as he grabs the metal chains with his hands trying to hold himself up.

"Take him." Duke says as the guards put his body on the bed in the corner of the room. The Grand Lotus walks over to the bed as one of the guards shackles Ikeem's head arms and legs to stop him from moving. He puts one drop of liquid on both of the young man's legs. Then they all stand back.

The two guards stand at the ready with steel spears pointed at Ikeem.

Suddenly he yells out as his crushed kneecaps reform right before their eyes. Bone, muscle, tissue, and skin appear completely repaired on both his legs as he passes out. He awakens twenty minutes later.

Duke and the two guards haven't moved an inch. "How do you feel?" Duke asks him.

The young man takes a deep breath and blinks a few times. "I…feel great. I mean…" He swallows and clears his throat then proceeds to give the Grand Lotus a report. "I felt my broken limbs healing. The pain was far worse than the initial breaking. I no longer feel any pain and have a heightened energy level as well as…." He swallows and blinks rapidly then looks down towards his waist as his face turns beet red. "I…feel sexually stimulated as well." He says seeing that his penis is standing at attention.

"Unhook him." Duke says as the guards release the metal shackles. Ikeem gets up and stands to his feet then jumps up a few times and does a few squats. The two guards stand on either side of him. Duke nods and the two guards proceed to attack the young man with a series of punches and kicks.

Ikeem immediately dodges as the fight continues. "It's amazing Grand Lotus. I've never moved this fast in my life. I feel stronger than ever!" He says as he punches one of the guards in the chest knocking the man into the wall while catching the other's foot.

"That's enough." Duke says as all three men stop and stand at parade rest. "Golden Lotus you'll be under observation until tomorrow. Report any changes you experience emotionally, mentally, physically…and sexually as well."

"Yes Grand Lotus." Ikeem says as his face turns red again.

The two guards leave the room with Duke and the door closes behind them. "Watch him and send word to Master Katara about our findings. I will send her my final decision in the morning once we've tested the young man further."

**Avatar Korra Park (formerly Republic City Park)**

Korra and Asami sit watching a group of people performing what looks like waterbending exercises without the water. It was nice to see more people in the park it almost felt normal.

The young avatar laughs softly. "Uh…oh looks like you got another secret admirer." She says as a dragonfly bunny spirit lands next to Asami and proceeds to chew on her hair.

Asami picks up the little spirit as it continues to chew on her hair like its hay. She looks into its eyes and scratches its ears. "You're the same little guy from last time aren't you?" The little bunny chirps and smiles then flies up and sits on her head.

Korra laughs as she watches her girlfriend trying to look up at it. The smile slowly leaves her face the longer she looks at the spirit. She can feel anger filling her heart as she thought of Koh and the fact that the spirit had almost driven Asami crazy. He also attacked Katara and Toph. Korra breaths through her nose as her rage rises, knowing she hadn't been able to protect them.

The little rabbit spirit begins to tremble on top of Asami's head. The onyx haired woman can feel the spirit getting heavy almost like it was growing. She begins to lower her head feeling the weight of it. "Okay little guy." She says reaching her hands up toward her head. "I think it's time to get down now…"

Clouds start to gather in the park all of sudden. A woman screams in the distance as fox spirit begins to look more and more ferocious and dark. Asami looks at her girlfriend and can see that she's glaring at the spirit still sitting on her head. Asami grabs the spirit on her head and it nips at her hand. "OW!" She says as it leaps from her head looking almost ravenous the force of the leap knocking her over.

Korra's eyes widen and her face fills with rage as she shakily sits up on her knees and firebend's at the little spirit as she activates the avatar state. "Leave…her…alone!" She yells as thunder and lightning begin to flash around the park. The growling and hissing of spirits is heard all over the place.

Asami takes Korra into her arms seeing tears in her eyes. "Korra it's okay, I'm alright. It didn't hurt me… please, it's okay!" She says looking up into the sky as she holds Korra in her arms. She furrows her brow. The young woman had never seen anything like this in her whole life. It was as if the spirits and even nature itself was responding to Korra's change in mood. She needed to calm her girlfriend down and fast.

Asami pulls back and takes Korra's face in her hands. The young avatar is scowling as her eyes glow with white light trying to look past Asami to the rabid dragonfly bunny. She kisses her.

The young avatar blinks rapidly as she refocuses on her girlfriend's gaze.

Asami is silent for a moment making sure she has Korra's attention. "I'm okay Korra. Look at me please, I'm alright…see?"

Korra furrows her brow. "No…that spirit tried to attack you." She says looking over her girlfriend's shoulder. The now bear-sized dragonfly bunny flies toward them. Korra maneuvers herself around Asami seeing the dragonfly bunny growing. She firebends at the spirit again as her body floats a foot off the ground.

"Korra STOP, it didn't do anything to me! Can't you see what's happening around you?" Asami says raising her voice and grabbing her girlfriend's waist to stop her from floating away. The lightning gets brighter as the clouds get darker. Asami hangs on as tight as she can.

Korra yells as a small burst of fire comes from her mouth. "Don't you touch her…you hear me! I won't let you hurt her! I'll never let you have her …." Korra says angrily as Asami drops to the ground then jumps up with all her strength wrapping her arms around Korra's neck. She hangs onto her girlfriend with all the strength she has.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay…I'm alright." Asami whispers into her ear through her tears.

The young avatar shakes her head and breathes roughly through her nose as she floats back down to the ground. She pulls back slightly as she blinks rapidly staring at her crying girlfriend.

"Korra…. please….stop." Asami chokes out as she cups the young avatar's face. She was legitimately scared, she'd never seen Korra like that before.

The young avatar takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky and the spirits transforming around her, then to her weeping girlfriend. She swallows hard and deactivates the avatar state. "I'm…I'm sorry." She says taking a deep breath. She puts her hands on the ground and takes in slow deep breaths trying to calm herself down. This was just like when she was trapped in the spirit world last year.

Iroh had warned her about her emotions affecting the spirits. She hadn't realized that it was also true in the physical world. She sheds a few tears seeing that she had been the one who frightened Asami not the spirit.

The clouds begin to dissipate and spirits shrink down to their normal sizes as the sun comes out again. People start making their way out of the park not knowing what had happened. Korra gets to her feet and leans on her forearm crutches. "I'm sorry everyone. Everything is okay now. You don't have to leave. I'm sorry. I just…I'm sorry." She says putting her head down.

A woman whispers to her husband as they walk past her. "Who's that woman honey…what's she talking about. It's not like she's the avatar or anything. People in this city are loopy." She says with giggle.

"She's not crazy! She's the Avatar!" Asami says as she stands by Korra's side and wipes her eyes. "Korra….Are you…okay?" Asami says as her hands tremble slightly. She felt so weak in that moment. It should have been obvious by now just how powerful Korra was. But it hadn't hit her until then. For the first time she felt truly self-conscious about not being a bender yet dating the most powerful bender in the world.

"I'm sorry." Korra says as swallows feeling Asami hugging her.

The young avatar felt the weight of the world bearing down on her shoulders. She hadn't meant to lash out at the spirit, but she couldn't help how useless she'd been feeling lately. For a moment, all she could think of was Koh taking Asami away from her and not being able to do anything about it. She felt helpless. Everyone seemed to be fighting her battles for her. And she was tired of it.

Asami takes Korra's face between her hands seeing the distance in Korra's eyes. She hadn't seen that look since Jinora's anointment ceremony. "Come on baby, let's go home okay."

Korra nods.

The drive back to the apartment is quiet as the young avatar stares out the window feeling weak and foolish having tried to attack that little dragonfly bunny. Koh was heavy on her mind, seeing that little spirit playing with Asami infuriated her. She felt genuine hatred toward the spirit, but couldn't understand why. Of course she cared about Asami, but she was still the avatar. To hate spirits was to hate herself.

They pull up in front of the apartment and Asami gets the door for her. The young CEO is silent as the old waterbender walks out of the back bedroom.

"Yes dear, is everything alright?" Katara asks seeing the worry on both of the young women's faces.

"I…I didn't say anything Gran Gran." Asami says as she moves toward the stairs.

Korra is holding her head down not wanting to make eye contact as she follows Asami. The old waterbender sighs. "Go on upstairs and lie down you need treatment." She says as she motions to Korra. Asami swallows and moves away from the stairs. "You too Asami."

The young woman raises her eyebrows. "Oh…I'm okay to wait Gran Gran." She says seeing Katara staring at her.

The old waterbender stares softly into her eyes as Korra heads up into her bedroom and gets into bed.

Asami swallows then moves with a lowered head up the stairs and sits next to the bed. She felt very nervous having no idea what the old waterbender wanted.

Katara walks into the room carrying a bottle of spirit water then sits next to her. "Asami, would you lie down next to Korra please." Her eyes widen in surprise. She looks around the room anxiously. "Is there a problem dear?" Katara asks her.

Asami blinks a few times and rubs her arm nervously then walks around the bed and lies down next to her girlfriend. Korra's eyes are closed. The old waterbender bends the water and covers both of their bodies. The water begins to glow. Korra starts to cry. Asami instinctively intertwines their hands as her own tears begin to flow.

Asami feels a strange energy moving through her body. This was different from the other sessions she'd had with the old waterbender. Her chest aches hearing her girlfriend cry even harder as she squeezes her hand.

Katara speaks up. "Yes, that's it. Let it out. Let your feelings flow." She says softly.

The young avatar's voice is a choked whimper. "I…I…I couldn't save you. I'm sorry…. I should have been there for you. I should have been there but I wasn't just like I wasn't there for you Gran. The spirits hurt you. I'm supposed to be the one who keeps that from happening. What's the point of these powers if I can't even protect the people I care about?"

Asami takes in a heavy tear filled breath. "I heard you calling my name that day Korra. I…I should have let you in. I'm sorry…. I didn't want you to worry about me. If I had just let you help me….you wouldn't be hurting right now. You're always so strong for everyone. I wanted to be strong too." Asami sighs as more tears flow remembering what happened at the park. "But I'm…I'm not like you. I'm not even a bender. I couldn't even help you at the park today." She says feeling extremely guilty all of sudden. She hadn't realized how much she and Korra had both internalized what happened a few weeks ago.

Katara sighs softly. "That is guilt and shame and it's time to release it. Take a deep breath you two." Both young women take hard breathes in through their mouths as the water begins to glow even brighter. Katara moves her hands in opposing directions. "Accept the reality. We can't control the actions of others. We can only control ourselves. Accept that those things happened. Yes they did hurt but that's the past. If you keep holding on to it, it will keep hurting. Forgive yourselves for the things you did as well as for the things you didn't do and know that now you have a chance to do things differently."

They squeeze one another's hands even tighter as they feel an intense weight being lifted from their chests. "Good….very good you two. Rest in here for a while. Don't be in a hurry to move or speak, just sit with your feelings." Katara says as she bends the water back into the bottle. She smiles sweetly at them then leaves the room.

Korra and Asami lay next to one another still holding hands. Their eyes are still closed. The two lie in silence just listening to one another breathe.

* * *

Katara sits downstairs in her bedroom holding the bottle Koh gave her in her hand. She picks up the phone to call the White Lotus Sentry station on Air Temple Island when a voice in her bedroom sends a chill up her spine.

"Is there some reason why the avatar isn't healed yet?" Koh says from some unknown place in the room.

The old waterbender swallows and closes her eyes. "Koh, she isn't ready for this, just give her some time…please." She begins to tremble feeling an intense ache in her chest she can't help the tear that streaks down her cheek knowing that she's dying.

"And I quote…" Koh says mimicking Korra's voice perfectly. "What's the point of these powers if I can't even protect the people I care about?" He readjusts his voice. "She's more than ready but if you insist on letting petty sentiments cloud your judgment; I'll happily use your body in a much less comfortable way." He hisses as she falls back on her bed pushed by an invisible force unable to scream as her legs spread apart on their own. The old waterbender breathes out roughly through her nose as she feels pressure on her stomach. "I can promise that Aang won't even be able to recognize your spirit by the time I'm finished with you. Are we clear Katara?"

"Yes." She says angrily.

"Good." He says releasing her body from his almost telekinetic hold. "You have until tomorrow."

Katara sits up slowly unable to stop her bottom lip from trembling as she sheds a few more tears. Never in all her life had she experienced anything even remotely like that before. It was even worse than the first time she experienced bloodbending with Hama so many years ago. The old vengeful waterbender called the puppet master had only controlled her blood, but it was like Koh had control over her spirit.

The old waterbender was sure that Koh was serious and now thanks to that little encounter she knew he was also in a hurry.

She takes a few deep breaths through puckered lips then picks up the book of spirits sitting on her night stand. The old waterbender turns to the back of the book and looks at the calendar. The Solstice was just 6 weeks away. She reads her husband's notes.

_**Winter Solstice** _

_**The shortest day of the year.** _

_**The line between the natural world and the Spirit World is blurred. The winter solstice is different from the summer solstice. During the winter solstice, spirits have incredible power in the natural world. They have complete access to their abilities from the spirit world. Avatar Roku appeared through me in the real world for twenty minutes. He helped me, Katara, and Sokka escape from General Zhao and the fire sages. He also destroyed the entire temple and half of the island that day.** _

 

_**Zuko and I have appointed new fire sages as well as rebuilt the temple. The position of the temple must be exact in order for the celestial calendar to work properly. We've transferred another statue of Avatar Roku to the temple as well.** _

_**My connection with my past lives is strongest on the solstice.** _

Katara closes the book and gulps. "If he's this powerful now, I can't imagine what he'll be capable of by then." She looks at the vial Koh gave her again and takes a deep breath. Then she picks up the phone and calls the White Lotus station.

They inform her of their findings about the strange liquid and that headquarters would answer her request by tomorrow. She hangs up the phone and closes her eyes. Depending on their answer she only had one other choice as there was no way she would allow Koh to use her to hurt Korra. She would have to let the spirit kill her and everyone he infected. Korra's life is all that mattered.

**Korra's bedroom**

"Asami…" The young avatar says softly with her eyes still closed. "You're one of the strongest people I know."

The pale skinned beauty shakes her head. "Don't say that Korra."

The young avatar squeezes Asami's hand. "I mean it." She takes a deep breath. "You're incredible. What you did for me at the park today…that was real power. I let my feelings take over. I couldn't think…I…couldn't do anything, but you stayed with me and helped me find my way back. I wouldn't have been able to do anything like that for anyone. That was real strength." Korra says meaning every word of it. She knew how horrific that must have been for Asami and yet the woman stayed in complete control throughout the whole experience. Their healing session together was revealing as well. The young avatar had no idea why her girlfriend was being so down on herself.

Asami opens her eyes and sighs as tears drop from both her eyes hearing Korra's words but not quite ready to accept them. She turns her face to her girlfriend. "Korra…" Her blue eyed lover turns to her. "Why are you with me? I'm not a bender. I mean sure I can fight, but not like you. All I could do today was hold you and cry. Why do you wanna be with me?"

The young avatar lowers her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath then looks back up into Asami's jade green eyes. "Because you're you, because you fight with more than your fists, because you trust yourself and…because…I love you."

Asami's face crinkles into mush as she's unable to stop herself from crying. "I love you too." She manages to choke out as she cups Korra's face bringing their lips together with desperation and intensity. The kiss is messy and imprecise. "I love you too." She whispers over and over again as she pulls Korra closer to her. "I'm yours." She whimpers as the young avatar grasps the nape of her neck and pulls back slightly.

Korra smirks softly locking eyes with her tearful girlfriend. "And I'm yours."

Asami sighs quietly as their lips gently overlap.

The two lay together that night feeling stronger and closer than ever having finally said the words that they knew in their hearts but had been afraid to say.

* * *

**The next morning**

Korra kisses Asami goodbye as she heads off to work. Katara made them both a lovely breakfast that morning. They felt like a little family having the old waterbender in the house with them.

Korra moves to leave with Naga a few minutes after Asami does.

"Korra." The old waterbender says as the young avatar turns to face her. "I need to talk to you about something."

Korra walks back over to the table with her forearm crutches and sits back down hearing the somber tone in her mentor's voice. Katara moves to sit next to her. She takes a deep breath and clears her throat.

"I spoke to the White Lotus this morning."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Okay."

Katara swallows softly as she thinks for a moment. "There have been some disturbances in the spirit world that's beginning to affect the physical world."

Korra furrows her brow. "What is it Gran?"

"I'll get to that in a moment. First I need to know if you feel ready to fulfill your duties as the avatar."

The avatar rolls her eyes. "Come on Gran, you already know the answer to that. I still can't walk on my own, what do they expect me to do? You told me I needed to focus on my recovery right?"

"So if you were better you would go back to being the avatar?" She says apprehensively.

The young avatar furrows her brow and shakes her head. "Of course I would. What's going on with you?" She says a bit confused by her mentor's questions.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Korra I need to know if you are sure about this. I have been authorized to use a new method of healing on you. I've been told it's powerfully effective." She says remembering the report she got from Grand Lotus Duke about the immediate recovery experienced by the sentry they tested the potion on as well as his almost 24 hour errection. The old waterbender was still worried for Korra in spite of that. If Koh's potion really was meant for healing, why would he want her back to full strength? It just didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, let's do it. What have I got to lose?" Korra says nonchalantly. She really didn't think much of whatever this new treatment was. It wasn't like she was gonna be able to start walking on her own anytime soon. There was nothing more powerful than her mentor's healing methods so what could the White Lotus have possibly come up with.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "Alright, go ahead and run whatever errands you need to run and meet me back her at noon."

"Okay Gran, see you soon then." Korra says as she heads out the door with Naga.

Katara holds her head down as the front door closes. She reluctantly heads back to the living room and picks up the phone. She needed to confirm the Lotus's findings and prepare for whatever may happen afterwards.

"This is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I need no less than 30 lotus guards at the ready after the formula is administered. If Avatar Korra loses control we must be able to contain her. Have a platinum room delivered to my location. I also need you to contact the president and prepare the city for evacuation. If she goes into the Avatar state she could destroy the entire city."

"Yes, Master Katara, right away." A man says on the other end.

She hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. "I swear Koh if this hurts Korra I'll…"

"You'll do what…exactly." Katara turns to see a small centipede sitting on the arm of one of the recliners.

The old waterbender grits her teeth and remains silent.

"Humph, that's what I thought. You know I wondered why you hadn't given her the treatment yet. You are a clever little bender aren't you, you and your little Lotus monkeys. Oh and they shouldn't use that liquid on the sentries I infected unless they want to kill them. Just an FYI." Koh says.

Katara takes an apprehensive breath remembering what she read in Aang's book yesterday. "Are you looking forward to the Solstice?" She asks.

Bugs begin to crawl from every direction toward the centipede on the recliner. They materialize into Aang. He smirks and takes his time as he walks over and stands in front of Katara. He gently tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, then leans over and whispers softly. "As a matter of fact, I am." He pulls back and lifts her chin with his index finger. "How about you?"

She pulls her chin away from his hand. He smirks and puts his hands behind his back and walks around the living room. "The avatar and I have some unfinished business." He turns and looks at Katara. "That's why I'm healing her you know." He looks away and stands in front of a globe in the corner of the room. He spins it a few times as he stares at it. "I'm sure you already know that this conversation is just between me and you right. I know you wouldn't share this with anyone us being so close and all." He briefly turns and winks at her.

"What business do you have with Korra? She didn't do anything to you. Aang said that you didn't blame him for what Kuruk tried to do to you. So why are you targeting Korra?" The old waterbender asks him.

He smirks still staring at the globe. "Humph, why indeed. That is the question isn't it." He takes a deep breath hearing Naga barking in the distance. "Well, I best be on my way. I'll give you 2 weeks to finish my assignment. It shouldn't take that long, but I'm feeling gracious."

"Koh, the human heart is not a toy to be played with. Korra and Asami care about one another, being intimate isn't something they are going to rush into, please give them some time to adjust to Korra being well again." Katara says practically pleading with him.

He rolls his eyes and sighs sounding very annoyed. "Fine 3 weeks." In two seconds flat his body is flush against the waterbender's. His hands are on her hips and his face is mere inches from hers speaking slowly and softly. "But that's all you're getting out of me… you naughty little bender you." He says alluringly as his eyes fall to her lips.

Katara gulps unable to stop the blush that came to her face. Koh held her exactly the way Aang used to. Koh smirks and moves his lips closer to hers then dematerializes. Katara releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she grabs a hold of the fireplace mantle to get her balance. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath as she sheds a few tears. She hated that he had her husband's body. The old waterbender immediately goes to her bathroom and showers she felt disgusting.

**12:00 pm**

"Hey Gran…" Korra says walking through the door. "It's kind of weird out there, there's like no one on the street. Is there a parade or something I don't know about?"

Katara takes a deep breath as two lotus guards stand in the living room. "No Korra it's not. This healing treatment is very powerful and we can't take any chances of you reacting negatively to it."

Korra swallows as her eyes widen. "Oh…Okay." She says apprehensively. "Uhh, if it's serious can I call Asami and let her know."

"There's no need, I already called and let her assistant know." The old waterbender says.

Korra lowers her head timidly. "Oh…okay." This was way more serious than she realized.

"Are you ready Korra?" Her mentor asks. Korra nods as the old waterbender holds out her hand.

They walk out to the back yard. The young woman gulps seeing the large metal box that wasn't there this morning. The door suddenly opens and they walk inside.

Korra furrows her brow. "Grand Lotus Duke? What are you doing here?" She asks in complete shock. This was a major deal if he was here.

"I'm just here to supervise." He says.

Katara speaks up. "Come lie down Korra. I'll be right here the whole time alright." She says taking an apprehensive breath.

The young avatar looks around nervously then lies down in the bed in the center of the room as the door slams shut. Metal clamps suddenly fasten her wrists, waist, and ankles. She gulps and lays her head back.

Katara takes a deep breath and bends spirit water from the bowls in the room and covers the young avatar's body. Korra takes a breath and closes her eyes. Grand Lotus Duke picks up the vial and uses a dropper to put two drops into the spirit water.

Korra sneezes and everyone gasps.

"What! What's wrong?! What happened?" Korra exclaims.

Katara swallows and half smiles. "It's alright dear just re…."

"AHHHHH!" Korra screams as she grits her teeth and tries to bend her way out of the restraints. Katara immediately freezes the water as Korra angrily lifts her head melting it with fire from her mouth. Grand lotus Duke moves his hands and quickly restrains Korra's head and shoulders with metal clamps.

A minute later she passes out.

"It's alright Master Katara." Duke says. "As I said this also happened to the Golden Lotus as well. Now we just have to wait. It took twenty minute for him to…."

"Woooo!" Korra exclaims easily lifting her head from the metal restraints and ice and sitting up. "What did you guys give me?!" She says excitedly as she leaps from the table creating an air scooter beneath her foot.

They all turn to her as she starts doing loops around the walls of the room on the air scooter and talking extremely fast.

"Oh wow this is great. My legs aren't hurting at all. I feel like I could run a marathon right now. This is really amazing. I hope you guys have some more of that stuff. I feel so good right now almost like I'm in avatar state. Hey am I in the avatar state? I can't tell. Somebody tell me if I'm in the avatar state, because I don't have a good view of myself. Am I talking to loud?" Korra says quickly.

Then the energized avatar suddenly stops in the middle of the room between Duke and Katara then stands to her feet. She gasps as though she just realized something. "Asami! I have to tell Asami. I have to tell Asami right now! Gran Gran, I can walk. Look." She says as she moves toward the door.

"Wait a moment Korra." Katara says moving in front of her. "We need to examine you and make sure you're alright."

Korra takes a deep breath and lowers her head then walks back over to the bed and sits down like a little kid. She smiles as she swings her legs back and forth overjoyed that she can move her legs without any pain.

Grand Lotus Duke whispers to Katara. "This is…unexpected."

"No, she's always been a fast healer. Let's keep her under observation for a few hours." Katara says.

"Gran…is…is this healing treatment gonna wear off?" The young avatar asks sounding a bit scared and disappointed.

The old waterbender walks over to her. "I don't think so dear. Your legs should remain healed, but you will be a little less energetic in a few hours. Tell me how you're feeling."

Korra smiles and takes a deep breath. "I…feel happy and…strong, like myself again." She stretches and looks down at her legs. "I've been ready to walk for so long. I almost can't believe it. It doesn't hurt anymore Gran… and…" She blinks rapidly as the smile slowly leaves her face and she begins to blush then looks down at her waist line. Korra swallows hard and apprehensively looks around the room cautiously as her body heats up with this sudden rush of feeling.

"And what dear?" Katara asks her.

Korra timidly holds her head down then leans over and whispers in her mentor's ear. "I feel like I wanna…." She looks away nervously and furrows her brow. She'd never felt like this before. "ummm…you know…." She whispers even lower. "Asami…"

The old waterbender furrows her brow. "I'm not sure what you mean dear."

Grand Lotus Duke clears his throat loudly knowing what she's talking about. "Ahem, Avatar Korra, we discovered that increased sexual appetite is a side effect of the healing potion. There is no need to…"

"Geez Duke! Why don't you tell the whole world, huh." Korra says sounding irritated.

Katara takes a worried breath. "Korra, we need to watch you for a little while and make sure there are no other side effects. Then you can go and tell Asami the good news alright."

The young avatar nods bashfully.

**Three hours later…**

"Are you sure it's alright to let her leave Master Katara?" Grand Lotus Duke asks the old waterbender.

She smiles softly and lowers her eyes. "Yes, I think she'll be fine." She says as she looks up to the roof and sees her secret detail dashing across the roof tops after Korra. The old waterbender felt strangely calm. She still didn't know what Koh's plans were, but at least for now she was happy to see Korra walking, running, and sounding like her old self again.

* * *

**Future Industries**

Chelse immediately stands up from her desk as Korra gets off the elevator. She'd never actually met Korra in person before. She can't help that her own heart skipped a beat seeing this young ridiculously toned caramel goddess waltz into the office. The woman was speechless seeing how blue Korra's eyes were. Asami was not kidding, they were like sapphires.

"Hi, you must be Miss Chelse. Thank you for all your help." Korra says holding out her hand.

Asami's assistant gives her head a quick shake reminding herself to speak. "Yes, it's…it's nice to meet you Avatar Korra." She says taking her hand. "Miss Sato is in a meeting right now." She says still shaking her hand.

Korra smiles as she continues to shake her hand. "It's okay I'll wait."

Chelse swallows and releases her hand. Korra moves to walk around the office and look at the artwork on the walls. The light bulb suddenly goes off in Chelse's head. She almost raises her voice. "Avatar Korra you're…"

The toned young woman is behind her in a flash covering her mouth and holding her waist. Chelse almost faints feeling the strength of Korra's arms around her. She wasn't lar, but she could see this was one of the many reasons her boss had fallen for the young woman. "Shhh, I wanna surprise her." Korra whispers her breath warm on Chelse's ear.

Chelse has to catch her breath as she closes her eyes and thinks to herself for a moment. 'God, Miss Sato I don't know how you manage to get out of her bed every morning, she's like walking sex.' Her assistant nods and Korra releases her. Chelse quickly tries to find her seat as her legs get weak.

Korra holds her head down and scratches the back of her head as she smirks. "Sorry. I just don't want her to know I'm here yet, that's why I didn't call."

Chelse sighs and shakes her head. "You're adorable you know that. I can see why she likes you."

The young avatar blushes as she takes a seat and waits.

Fifteen minutes later the office door opens and Lau walks out of Asami's office. Korra and Lau lock eyes as he walks past her. It was like time suddenly stopped. The young avatar felt an overwhelming urge to rip him limb from limb.

He smirks at her as he pushes the elevator button. "Avatar Korra right? It's good to see you again." He extends his hand to her then retracts it seeing the bracelet. Fortunately for him she'd completely ignored the gesture. "Well, some other time then. Have a good one." He says as he boards the elevator. His face flashes as he smirks as the doors close.

If Korra hadn't heard Asami's voice she's sure she would have gone into the avatar state right at that very moment thinking she saw Koh for a split second.

"Korra!" Asami says happily. The young avatar shakes her head quickly and stays seated in her chair as her girlfriend comes out of the office. Asami giggles. "What are you still sitting there for babe? Come here." She furrows her brow and looks around. "Where are your crutches?"

Korra smirks. "You didn't get Gran's message yet did you?"

Asami turns to Chelse. "I've been in meetings all day. What message?"

Chelse flips through the messages then reads the one from Katara. "And I quote…Asami, Korra is having a new treatment today. I believe it will be very successful. It would be great if you could let me know how she's doing from your point of view. Korra, you're probably at Asami's office by now. Take it easy on her. End of message."

Korra and Asami both furrow their brows. Korra smirks and stands to her feet then walks over to Asami and puts her hands on her waist. She lifts her up and smiles hearing Asami gasp. "Korra!"

The blue eyed beauty puts her down and looks into her eyes. Asami can't help the powerful ache she feels below her waist. She takes a deep breath. "Korra…" She whispers with tears in her eyes as she cups the young avatar's face between her hands and brings their lips together. She wraps her arms around Korra's neck and deepens the kiss.

Chelse clears her throat very loudly. Asami grabs Korra's collar and walks backwards pulling her into her office never losing contact with her lips. Chelse smirks then walks over and pulls the door closed.

Asami forcefully pushes Korra's shoulders into the wall and pulls away from her lips. The young avatar immediately lunges forward into her girlfriend's hand. Asami shakes her head no. "Uh uh baby….you stay right there I wanna see it." She says walking backward to the other end of her office to the opposite wall. All the while unbuttoning her suit jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

Korra smirks as she takes a step forward. Her desire is rising as Asami's blouse drops to the floor. She takes another step and sees her girlfriend's hand on her skirt zipper. The next step she takes Asami's skirt falls to the floor. Korra can't take it anymore. She's flush against Asami's half naked body in no time flat.

"Mmm…" Asami moans contently into her girlfriend's mouth as she unties the young avatar's waist shawl and her pants fall to the floor.

Korra wrenches her lips away from Asami's mouth and begins kissing a path down her neck. "Do you have any more meetings today?" She asks breathily.

Asami pants as she bites Korra's ear. "Shut up and fuc me."

Korra grabs the young CEO's thighs and lifts her up and grinds her wet pulsing sex into Asami's. "Mmm…" She groans.

The raven haired beauty's eyes almost roll to the back of her head feeling Korra's wetness against hers.

Asami wraps her arms around Korra's neck and begins to rock her hips. It felt so good, but she needed more. The young avatar suddenly hooks Asami's knees under her arms and spreads her legs further as she moves her hips faster against her center as though she'd somehow heard what her girlfriend was thinking. Asami's breath hitches. "Korra…"

The worked up avatar breathes heavily into her girlfriend's neck unable to hold herself back. "A…sa…mi…."

"Mmm, give it to me baby….so good." Asami moans loving every second but she still needed more. She licks the side of Korra's neck making the young avatar weak in the knees, then bites gently and bucks her hips. Korra's legs suddenly come out from under her and they fall backward.

"I've got you baby. You're alright." Asami whispers as she sits straddling the bewildered avatar.

"How'd you….oohhhhh….." Korra manages to get out as Asami lays flat against her and grinds her hips into Korra's clit. The young avatar pants as Asami smirks then licks her lips.

"Mmm you like that baby?" She asks as she makes circles with her sex harder and faster against Korra. "Ohhh….Ohhhh…." She moans as her orgasm gets closer.

Korra gasps and grabs Asami's powerful thighs as her orgasm hits.

Asami rest her elbows on the floor on either side of Korra's head as she rocks her hips a few more times. "Uuuhh…Fuc! Korra!" She gasps catching her breath and lying on top of her girlfriend softly panting.

The young avatar swallows and takes a few breaths. "What's that mean?"

"What?" Asami asks as she begins to softly kiss Korra's neck.

"You keep saying that word. I don't know what it means." Korra asks genuinely.

Asami furrows her brow. "What word? What are you talking about?"

The young avatar smirks. "Fuc."

Asami blinks rapidly then laughs and shakes her head. "I love you baby."

"Is that what it means?" Korra thinks for a moment. "Fuc you Asami."

The green eyed beauty can't hold back her laughter. "You are too cute you know that."

"What…" Korra says trying to look at her girlfriend.

Asami sighs softly. "You tell me what it means. It's something I heard you say in one of the dreams we shared. I just like the way it sounds." She sits up and looks down at Korra with heavily lidded eyes. Then she moves to whisper in her ear. "I wanna fuc you Korra."

The caramel skinned beauty feels a sensual chill come over her body. She turns and looks into her girlfriend's eyes. "I wanna fuc you too." She says in low sultry tone.

"Mmmm…" Asami moans as their lips overlap.

They spend the next 2 hours in various spots in the young CEO's office doing just that.

The phone rings. Fortunately the two lovers had moved to her desk by then.

"Yeah Chelse."

"There's an emergency Miss Sato. Master Katara has been taken to the hospital."

"What?" Korra says furrowing her brow over hearing the conversation.

**TBC….**

* * *

**Non-Avatar words and knowledge**

**Tsuchi:**  translation Japanese:  **Earth**

 


	14. How to 'Do the Thing'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13 / R-ish
> 
> Super awesome avatar love to you all. Next chapter cue the erotic music…brown chicken brown cow….awww yeah….

 

 

* * *

**Republic City General Hospital**

"I'm alright Korra. I'm alright. I just had a little dizzy spell that's all. I am an old woman afterall. These kinds of things happen with age. Don't worry yourself." Katara says lovingly to her noticeably frightened pupil.

The old waterbender was telling the truth, but it was so much more than that. She felt it in her body. Each time Koh activated the venom surrounding her heart it was like losing a year of her life. She'd heard the spirit a few days ago when he said it was the pain of death she was experiencing. But the brave woman couldn't let Korra know what was happening. Her concern was to make sure that her young student had everything she would need to deal with Koh when the time came which meant doing everything she could to get Korra and Asami to the next step in their journey together.

"This was because of your fight with Koh wasn't it?" The young avatar asks as she looks into her mentor's eyes.

Katara sighs and smiles softly. "Of course it was." She covers Korra's hand as the young avatar's eyes widen in shock. "I'm not a young woman anymore Korra. I can't move the way I used to. This would have happened eventually." Katara cups Korra's cheek as the young woman bows her head. "Aa aa aaa, I'll have none of that. What did we just finish talking about yesterday? This isn't your fault."

Korra sighs heavily. "But Gran…"

"We can't control the actions of others Korra. I chose this and there is nothing you can do to change that." Katara says sweetly.

The young avatar bows her head as Asami covers both of their hands.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath and smiles up at her. "Alright now, I've had enough of all this sulking. I'll be back on my feet in a few days. In the mean time why don't you tell me what you think of Korra's recovery Asami."

The raven haired beauty blushes then tucks her hair behind her ear. "Uhh…" She says nervously as she looks at her girlfriend. Asami swallows and smiles softly. "It's amazing. I mean…she…she's doing great…I guess." She says raising her eyebrows as she stares into her girlfriend's eyes.

"You guess?" Katara says with a gentle giggle. "I know I'm not as young as I used to be but, we're all adults here, no need to be shy." The old waterbender says as she looks into Asami's eyes.

The young CEO smiles a little bigger and clears her throat. "Well…uhh…she's definitely more energetic and when she…"

Korra half smiles knowing what the old waterbender was trying to do. The young avatar swallows and turns back to her mentor as she squeezes her hand. "How long have you been sick Gran?" Korra says interrupting them.

Katara finds the young avatar's blue eyes and manages a soft smile. "Korra, I already told you, I don't want you to…"

"Katara….please…" The young avatar says.

The old waterbender trembles feeling as if she'd heard her husband's gentle tone in Korra's voice. She swallows, takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes realizing that the doctors must have x-rayed her while she was unconscious. Tenzin must have told her about the mass around her heart. "Korra…." The old woman says as she looks up at her determined student. She smiles sorrowfully. "Do you remember what I told you…about the swamp?"

Korra lowers her eyes and thinks for a minute. "You said…things aren't always what they seem to be."

The old waterbender nods. "That's right."

The young avatar looks up into her eyes remembering that day. She had just seen Asami kissing Lau, she'll never forget the cold spike she felt in her heart, but it wasn't what she thought it was. Korra takes a deep breath through her nose. She knew from experience that her mentor's words always had more than one meaning. There was something else going on and she needed to find out what it was especially now that she was healed. "Okay Gran, you're staying with me from now on."

Asami puts her hand on Korra's shoulder. "…with us." She says softly but assuredly.

Korra smiles and nods to her girlfriend. "We'll take care of you, the way you took care of us. And I'm not taking no for an answer Gran Gran."

Katara sighs softly with a sweet smile. "Well I guess that settles that then, but if it's all the same to you, I'll stay here for the night. You two head on home. I seriously doubt you two are done celebrating Korra's recovery just yet."

The young avatar's eyes widen with her mouth slightly agape completely floored by the old woman's candidness. "Gran…we're…I mean…" She gulps.

Asami finishes her girlfriend's thought with a smooth smile. "Korra and I are fine Gran Gran. You're important to us and we want you out of here as soon as you're able."

Katara smiles. "I know dear, don't worry about me. Tenzin will be here with me tonight. I'll see you two tomorrow alright."

Korra sighs heavily and reluctantly nods. "Okay Gran."

Asami leans over and kisses the old waterbender on the cheek. Katara smiles softly. "You save those for Korra."

"Come on Gran…geez…give it a rest already…" Korra says as she averts her eyes and scratches the back of her head and her mentor laughs happily. The caramel beauty suddenly remembers what the old woman had asked her that morning. "Hey Gran Gran, earlier you said that there was something happening in the spiritual world. Do you feel like talking about it?"

Katara takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. "Let's…talk about it tomorrow. Alright? I don't know that there's anything you can do right now."

Korra nods. "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then. Call us if you need anything."

Tenzin walks Korra and Asami out of the hospital. "Is she really gonna be alright Tenzin?" Korra asks.

He nods reassuringly. "Korra in all my years I've never known my mother to misdiagnose anyone, including herself. She knows her body better than anyone…even these doctors. If she says it's alright…well…we just have to trust that. Pema and I wanted her to come stay at the island with us, but it seems she's set on staying with you. So once she's been cleared by the doctors tomorrow, I'll bring her by your apartment. Now if at any point and time you don't feel you'll be able to care for her. You contact me right away."

"I'm not gonna let her down Tenzin." The young avatar says quickly but confidently.

"And Korra…" He says as she turns back to him. "I want you to know that…I'm…really proud of you and I'm happy for you. I knew you could do it. The world will be happy to have its Avatar back. I know I am."

The young avatar walks over and hugs him again. "Thanks Tenzin."

The airbender kisses the crown of her head. "Alright. We'll see you tomorrow." Tenzin says.

He heads back up to the hospital room and sits next to his mother's bedside.

Katara speaks up. "Has Jinora returned from the spirit world yet?"

The tall male airbender takes a concerned breath. "You're still not going to tell me what's going on are you?" He asks his mother.

"I will once I know more about what we're dealing with. Now tell me how she's doing." Katara says.

Her worried son sighs heavily. "She came back briefly to tell us that she'd be gone longer than she expected, but that she's doing fine."

Katara nods. "Good, that's good."

* * *

**Wan Shi Tong's Library**

Jinora takes another bite of the spirit fruit the knowledge keepers brought her as she sighs and walks over to the huge blue chandelier in the center of the room. "This is incredible, to think that our whole world was made by spirits. The world of time and space, the fifth world from the sun." One of the small fox spirits comes and sits down next to her. She scratches its head then walks around the chandelier thinking. "Okay so let me get this straight. Tsuchi is a different type of spirit called an essence. Essences make up our physical world. Tsuchi is the Earth Essence." Jinora takes another bite of the spirit fruit as the small knowledge seeker nudges her hand. She watches as it walks over to the wall then walks straight up it. It begins to paw at the picture of the tree with a face.

"Face? Tsuchi's face….Tsuchi… is a face?" She looks up and sees another knowledge keeper pawing at the large globe picture on the ceiling. "Oh the face of Earth…face of the Earth." Jinora says with a sigh of relief. The small fox spirit licks her hand and pants happily. This was the way they came to communicate lately. "And he was created by a cosmic spirit called the Mother of Faces. She brings separation and identity to new worlds right?" The fox licks her hand again.

"Hmm…okay…WAIT! Koh, the face stealer! Did Koh steal Tsuchi's face?" She asks loudly. The large knowledge keeper sighs and whimpers then gets up and nudges her gently in the back. He pushes her over to one of the other walls then kneels down. She gets on his back and he walks up the wall to the ceiling. Jinora looks down. "Wow…it's beautiful…" The young airbender is stunned seeing the blue crystal sparkling beneath her where the water of the world would be. "That's the Water Essence isn't it… does it have a name too?"

Small fox spirits encircle the pictures near the blue chandelier. Jinora furrows her brow seeing two swirling colors, one green and one blue. The green swirl has a centipede encircling it. "Hey that's Koh, right. Wait…is Tsuchi…Koh?" The large fox spirit pants happily. "So Koh's real name is Tsuchi, the face of the Earth. But why does he steal faces?" Jinora asks as the knowledge keeper walks back down the wall to the floor. He walks over to the blue swirl picture, lies down, bows his head and whimpers. Jinora gets off of him and looks down at the picture. Tears begin to fall from the knowledge keepers eyes.

The young airbender furrows her brow. "The water essence…." She says as the large fox spirit begins to howl again. The small knowledge keepers walk up the four walls and begin to run circles around the faces of the trees on each wall. Jinora turns around watching them. She thinks for a moment. "I get it. He steals faces because of the water essence, but why. What's he got to do with the water essence? I don't understand." The airbender says as she looks at her watch, she'd need to return home soon.

She walks back over to the wall with the calendar on it. She looks up at the numbers then over to the picture of the centipede on the floor.

"Then there's this calendar. This doesn't make any sense. It says he can only visit the physical world once every 50 years and only for 5 weeks at a time. The white lotus said he's been in our world for years. If Koh makes up the structure of the physical world, why would time affect him? I get that the spirits created time and space, but why is there a time limit. I mean it's made of him." She puts the back of her head against the wall then looks up at the ceiling closes her eyes and sighs. "I need to talk to the Master."

* * *

**Korra's apartment**

Korra and Asami lay in bed holding one another unsure of what to feel. She has her head on Korra's chest as the young avatar caresses her hair.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Asami asks.

Korra nods. "Yeah."

The green eyed beauty smiles. "She's gonna be alright. I know it. We all are." She sits up and looks into Korra's eyes then cups her cheek. "You're healed baby." She says giving Korra a peck on the lips. "Gran'll be out of the hospital tomorrow. We'll both be able to take care of her." She gives her another kiss. "…And you and me… we have something to look forward to don't we." Asami says as she leans down and brings their lips together.

Korra reciprocates the kiss as Asami moves to pull Korra's shirt off. The blue eyed beauty stops her. "Can I just…hold you tonight? Is that okay?" She asks apprehensively.

Asami smiles softly. "Yeah…of course it is." She says hesitantly. "I'm…I'm sorry, I guess I'm just still excited." She pulls back and lays her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck realizing that she needed to give Korra some time to let her recovery sink in.

The young avatar swallows apprehensively. "Yeah. I…I am too, I just… have a lot on my mind." She says wrapping her arm around her girlfriend.

Asami sits up and looks into the bluest eyes in the world. "You're not alone baby. I'm right here, okay. You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

Korra smirks as she cups Asami's cheek and brings their lips together softly. "I know. Thanks." She lays her head back down and holds Asami a little tighter.

Truth be told, Korra was scared out of her mind.

The young avatar had a lot on her plate. Now that she was back to her full health things were going to change in big ways. One she'd have to go back to being the avatar and two…there was nothing holding the two of them back from making love anymore. Korra wasn't really sure how to feel, but she knew she should have at least been happy, but she wasn't. She was nervous, anxious, and fearful.

Korra spent so long in that wheel chair feeling sorry for herself that now she didn't know what to do. How long had the White Lotus had a way to heal her and why did they wait this long to give it to her? She also still wasn't sure about returning to her duties as the avatar feeling things had just gotten worse every time she intervened in a situation. She knew from the one moment of connection she had with Avatar Aang a year and a half ago, that he had stayed out of world affairs for the most part, unless it involved something that would upset the balance. She didn't know if she should take that route too.

The president was working with her girlfriend on the spirit vine problem, Kuvira was stabilizing the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation was still safe with no new word from the Red Lotus. Other than this new issue with the spirit world Katara had mentioned, there was nothing else for Korra to do but focus on her relationship with Asami and it scared her.

Every minute she lay with Asami she got more and more nervous. They said in the beginning that they would take things slow. It had only been a month what was she supposed to do.

"You okay baby?" Asami asks as Korra shifts beneath her for the umpteenth time that night.

Korra apprehensively breaths out through her nose. "Yeah, sorry."

Asami sits up and scoots off of her deciding to lie next to the young avatar instead. She kisses Korra on the cheek. "If I'm gonna be back in time to see Gran Gran in the afternoon I have to get some rest, okay. I have an early day at the office tomorrow."

Korra nods moves her face in closer to Asami's and kisses her gently. "I love you."

The pale skinned beauty smiles and cups Korra's cheek reciprocating the kiss. "I love you too baby. Always." She says as she turns over and pulls the sheets over her shoulder.

Korra glances at her out of the corner of her eye as she breathes out through puckered lips.

**Future Industries**

"Well…good morning to you too." Chelse says sarcastically as she walks into her boss's office.

"Oh hey Chelse, sorry, just didn't get much sleep last night." Asami says as she flips through some paperwork.

Her assistant smirks. "I'm surprised you got any sleep at all the way you two were yesterday."

Asami lowers her eyes and sighs heavily. "We were at the hospital with Katara for most of the night. Korra's worried about her and so am I. I need to finish up as quickly as possible today so I can help them out."

Chelse swallows and takes on a more somber tone. "I understand." She opens a folder in her hands. "You have a meeting with President Raiko at 9. I have the three messengers you requested yesterday as well Miss Sato."

The young CEO looks up at her. "Good. I need you to draw up the new contracts for the merger so we can get them to city hall and the district attorney's office by noon. Mr. Gan-Lan agreed to the new terms, I want to get it on paper before he decides to change his mind."

Her assistant writes down what she needs. "One last thing Miss Sato…" The raven haired woman looks up at her. "There was a message from your father last night. He requests a meeting with you as soon as you're available."

Asami lowers her eyes. "About what?"

Chelse takes a deep breath. "I don't know. He just said it was urgent that he speak with you."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." She says as she looks over one of her other documents. Chelse walks out to her desk and begins her work.

Asami takes a deep breath closes her eyes and sits back in her chair. She hadn't spoken to her father since his arrest a year and half ago. The young CEO feels an intense rage within her heart. How dare he think he could just call her and she would come running? He'd lost his rights as her father when he decided to side with the equalists and hurt the people she had come to care about and love.

"I don't owe you anything, dad." She says under her breath. Then she opens her eyes sits up at her desk and finishes going through her paperwork.

A small smile comes to her lips as she thinks of Korra.

It meant the world to her that her girlfriend was healthy again though she was a little worried about her last night. She knew how much Katara meant to the young avatar. Truthfully she had come to care deeply about the old waterbender too. Katara had saved her in more ways than one as well as connected her with the woman she'd fallen in love with.

After a few phone calls she sits back in her chair and looks over at the couch against the wall remembering the fun she and Korra had had on it yesterday. She takes a deep breath as she softly smirks. Nothing felt more right than being in that woman's arms. She lowers her eyes and sighs. "Mmm…I love you Korra." She says as she bites her bottom lip softly feeling an ache beneath her waist. She sighs heavily and takes a deep breath knowing that the prospect of she and the young avatar taking the next step with one another would be much higher now that Korra had recuperated. There was no rush of course, but she couldn't deny that her body was yearning for her gorgeous girlfriend.

Korra's impromptu visit to her office yesterday had left Asami breathless and hungry for more, but she also knew that things would be on hold for a bit while they took care of Katara.

* * *

**Korra's apartment**

"Well now how are you and Asami doing?" The old waterbender asks as Korra helps her into bed.

"We're fine Gran why are you so concerned about us all of a sudden?" The young avatar asks.

"Because I care about you two and I don't want you putting your lives on hold for anyone or anything the way Aang and I did." Katara says knowingly.

Korra raises her eyebrows slightly not expecting that answer. "Well…we're…we're fine, you don't have to worry about us. Asami said she'd be here in about an hour. We just want to make sure that we're here for you."

The old waterbender watches Korra as the young woman unpacks her mentor's clothes and puts them in the drawer. She can see the tension in her student's body. A few minutes pass and she speaks up. "Tell me what's on your mind Korra."

The young avatar hangs up some jackets in the closet. "I just want to help you get better, then…see how I can help with the spirit world problem you told me about." She takes a quick breath. "Then I'll talk to the president and see how I can help out with the Earth Kingdom." She continues hanging up things in the closet feeling the old waterbender's eyes on her.

"And…" Katara says.

"And what?"

Katara sighs softly. "What about Asami? I'm sure she's happy to see you recovered."

Korra stops moving and keeps her back turned to her mentor. She takes a deep breath. "I said we're fine Gran."

"You're nervous about being with her aren't you?" The old waterbender asks.

Korra clinches her jaw.

Asami comes walking into the bedroom with a few bags in her hands. "Hey Gran Gran." She says as she puts them down next to the bed and puts her arms around the old woman."

"Oh you're so sweet, you didn't have to take off work just for me. I'm fine. All I need is a little bed rest." Katara says.

"It's the least I could do Gran Gran, after everything you've done for us." Asami says as she lets her go and reaches into one of her bags. "Okay so I went by Narook's Noodles and got you some arctic hen soup and Buffalo Yak milk. I'm gonna go warm it up okay."

Katara smiles sweetly. "Thank you dear. I appreciate it."

Asami goes to the closet and gives Korra a kiss on the cheek.

The pining young woman turns and smiles as her girlfriend winks at her as she leaves the room. Korra glances at Katara out of the corner of her eye. "I'm fine Gran." She says turning back into the closet.

The old waterbender giggles softly.

Korra rolls her eyes heads into the kitchen and wraps her arms around Asami's waist from behind and kisses her neck. "Thank you baby." She says softly.

Asami turns in Korra's embrace and wraps her arms around her neck then brings their lips together. The kiss quickly becomes slow and passionate as the young avatar moves Asami against the counter. Asami pulls her arms down and cups Korra's face halting the kiss. "Mmm, let's finish this later after I get Gran Gran her lunch, okay." She says giving Korra a quick peck turning back to the food on the counter.

The young avatar smirks kisses the back of Asami's neck then moves to whisper in her ear. "I wanna fuc you." The young CEO almost goes weak in the knees as she grabs a hold of the counter to keep her balance as she blinks rapidly. Korra giggles softly as she releases her girlfriend giving her one last kiss on the neck.

Korra swallows hard as she walks back to her mentor's bedroom talking to herself. 'I'm not nervous. She doesn't know what she's talking about. I love Asami. I'm not nervous.' Korra says trying to convince herself that she wasn't scared out of her mind. She walks into the back bedroom and locks eyes with Katara's warm gaze. She gulps and averts her eyes. "I'm not nervous. I mean…I'm fine." She says taking a deep breath. "Is there anything I can get for you Gran Gran?" She asks looking into her mentor's eyes.

Katara smiles lovingly as Asami walks in.

She walks past Korra and puts a tray down over the old waterbender's lap. "Here you go Gran Gran." She says sitting on the side of the bed. "Did you know that Narook's Noodles is in an area called the Little Water Tribe? I had no idea. There are quite a few water tribe owned businesses in that area apparently. We'll have to take you some time."

"That sounds good. Thank you dear. Well I'm going to enjoy this and take a nap, why don't you and Korra give me some time alone. I'll contact you on the intercom if I need anything. Go on now." She says with a sweet smile as she looks past Asami into Korra's eyes.

Asami turns to her girlfriend seeing the nervous smirk on her face. She furrows her brow slightly. "O...kay Gran. Just let us know okay."

"Will do." She says as Asami gets up from the bed.

The raven haired beauty puts her hand on Korra's chest as she leaves the room. Then kisses her cheek. "I'll see you in a bit okay." She says sensing that the two of them needed to talk. Korra nods.

Katara beings to eat her soup as Korra moves to sit on the bed with her back turned. "I'm not nervous."

The old waterbender remains silent.

The young avatar takes a deep breath and turns to the old waterbender.

"This is really good soup. I'll have to get the recipe from the restaurant owner." She says eating more of it. "Am I really the one you should be talking to right now Korra?"

The nervous young woman blinks a few times and sighs, then nods and gets up from the bed.

"Just be honest with her. Everything will be alright." Katara says with a knowing smile.

Korra nods and closes the door behind her then makes her way upstairs. She gulps as she opens the door and breathes a sigh of relief seeing Asami sitting in the middle of the bed fully clothed. The young avatar half thought she'd see the woman naked by the time she got up there for some reason.

Asami pats the spot in front of her. "Come here baby." She kisses her gently as she sits in front of her and crosses her legs Indian style. "I'm listening."

Korra gulps and lowers her eyes. She looks up for a moment seeing her girlfriend smiling softly with lifted eyebrows waiting for her to say something. She looks away and breaths out through her nose. Asami remains silent.

Korra takes a deep breath and looks up into her eyes. Asami cups the young avatar's cheek. "Kor…" The nervous avatar suddenly lunges forward capturing Asami's lips with her own.

Asami's eyes widen as Korra puts her on her back and deepens the kiss. She wilts into the kiss as her girlfriend grinds between her legs.

**Fifteen minutes later….**

Asami takes a deep contented breath as Korra lies with her head on her chest. The green eyed woman giggles quietly. "I guess we should talk more often huh." She says as Korra smiles nervously and squeezes her a bit tighter.

The young avatar couldn't think of anything else to do. She knew she could talk to Asami about anything, but for some reason asking the woman how to make love to her was out of the question.

**Over the next week and a half** Asami began to feel a bit overwhelmed. Korra became very physical with her. The young avatar's hands immediately wandering all over her body the moment they were alone together. Her lips covering Asami's before the other woman could even manage to say hello to her.

It wasn't that all Korra was interested in was sex…well she was but she wasn't. Korra wanted to take the next step with Asami, but had no earthly idea how to do that. Every time she saw the woman Korra was afraid her girlfriend would bring it up. So she stopped her the only way she knew how. She just wanted to be close to her and that was the only way she had to convey those feelings. Not that Asami was complaining about it.

* * *

**Asami's office**

"Ko…Korra….Kor…calm down!" She says finally managing to stop the young avatar's anxious kisses. "Can I at least take a breath first?" She says sounding irritated.

Korra gulps and takes a deep breath. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize just relax. What's gotten into you lately?" Asami asks.

Korra averts her eyes as she releases her girlfriend. "It's just that this is the first day we've had without Gran. I thought you wanted to…"

Asami takes a deep breath. "I do. I just think we can spend our time in other ways too. Can we talk for a little while?"

The young avatar's jaw clinches.

"See you're doing it again. Why do you do that every time I mention us talking? We've always been able to talk to one another. What's changed, why are you being so distant with me?" Asami asks as she moves to sit down on the couch and pats the spot next to her.

Korra furrows her brow. "I'm…not….I'm not being distant. I love being with you, can't you tell?" She says as she sits down on the couch.

"Baby, I love you, but mauling me every time you see me is not my idea closeness. Now tell me what's been going on with you." She says as she puts her hand on Korra's thigh.

The blue eyed woman swallows hard and averts her eyes.

The two are silent for a few minutes until Asami speaks up. "Okay Korra, I know you have something that you want to say to me, but you can't say it right now…right?"

Korra apprehensively glances at her, sighs softly and nods. "I…I do wanna…talk…I…I just…"

"It's okay baby, let's just spend some time by ourselves today alright."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh…why?"

"Because I need some time to think too." She says softly but sweetly as she cups Korra's cheek.

"Asami…"

"Korra,…this is a new relationship for both of us. I love you and I love being with you, but I don't think a little time apart will hurt either alright." The young avatar pouts and lowers her eyes. "Oh come on, you can't be all cute like that and expect me to be able to let you walk out of here."

Korra smirks as Asami brings their lips together chastely. "Mmm, I love you baby." She says with a smile as she stands up taking Korra's hand in hers and walking her to the door.

"I love you too." Korra says quietly.

Asami kisses her one more time and watches her girlfriend walk to the elevators.

Chelse goes into the young CEO's office. "And what was that all about?"

The raven haired beauty sits back in her office chair. "I'm not sure. Chelse?"

"Yes Miss Sato?"

"Is it bad when all your girlfriend wants to do is have sex?" Asami asks geninuely.

Chelse chuckles. "Would you rather not be having sex?"

Asami shakes her head. "No, but we haven't….done it…yet. And I want to, but Korra doesn't seem to want to. I mean I like what we're doing, but…"

"Do you even know what to do?" Her assistant asks her.

The young CEO nods. "Well yeah, I mean I know the mechanics and I know Korra's the one I want to give myself to, but I'm not sure if she wants to. She never gives me a chance to talk about it."

Chelse rubs her chin. "I think you need to talk to someone who's more well-versed in this subject. I would call Lisa but…"

"No!" Asami practically shouts.

"Take it easy Miss Sato, I said I 'would" not I 'will'. Do you know anyone else who's lar?" Her assistant asks.

Asami thinks for a moment. "Oh…I know."

**One Hour later….**

"Well this is a lovely surprise." Kya says as she opens her apartment door for Asami.

"I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me. I didn't know you lived in Little Water Tribe." Asami says as she sits down in her living room.

Kya smiles as she ties her robe a little tighter and sits down next to Asami. "Yeah, I love my brothers and all, but a girl's got to have her space. Oh where are my manners." She says as she quickly gets up and walks into the kitchen. She returns with some tea. "Here you go sweetie. I was surprised when I got your call. I appreciate you thinking of me. Now tell me how I can help. What's going on between you and Korra?" She says as she crosses her legs.

Asami lowers her eyes for a moment trying to not stare at the beautiful mature waterbender. She was naked under that robe and her cleavage and legs were almost completely exposed.

"Don't be shy sweetie. I don't bite…much." Kya says winking tucking Asami's hair behind her ear. "Alright I'm listening."

The young woman gulps composing herself. "I don't know what's happening between us lately. Every since we started taking care of Gran Gran, it's like Korra can't talk to me anymore. Then when we do have time alone, she's all over me. I mean I like it…" She lowers her head and smirks softly. "I love it actually, but I want to talk to her about…doing…more."

Kya smiles. "You're a virgin aren't you?"

Asami blinks rapidly shocked by the comment. "Yeah."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." The beautiful waterbender says.

Asami clears her throat. "I'm…I'm not ashamed of it. I'm proud of it actually. And I wanna…give it to Korra."

Kya sighs. "Aww, that is too sweet. Korra's a virgin too you know." Asami nods as Kya continues. "But from what you're telling me it sounds like she's nervous about having sex with you."

"Really?" Asami asks.

"Why wouldn't she be? She's never had sex before let alone with a woman. I'm sure she's worried because she doesn't know what to do. Lin was the same way. Just guide her, but you have to be direct. And don't think that giving directions isn't seductive. Sometimes it's one of the best things you can do for your partner. "

Asami blushes as her eyes widen.

Kya giggles and nudges the young woman with her hand. "As if you don't know how to give orders, little miss CEO."

"You tell…Chief Beifong…what to do?" Asami eeks out.

"Of course. She's had plenty of sex with men but she had no idea what to do with me. You have to help one another out, you don't know what you don't know...you know. I'm waiting on her right now actually." She thinks for a moment hearing the front door opening. Kya smirks as Lin walks through the door.

"Hey babe, I picked you up some noodles and…." Lin is speechless stopping in her tracks the smile leaving her face seeing Asami sitting on the couch. She clears her throat and swallows. "Asami." She says by way of nervous greeting.

The young CEO smiles apprehensively and lifts her hand to wave. "Hey…Chief…Beifong."

Kya winks at Asami then gets up from the couch. She walks over to Lin takes her face between her hands and proceeds to kiss her passionately. Lin's eyes are wide and surprised looking back and forth from Asami to Kya as the beautiful waterbender turns Lin around so that her back is to Asami. She deepens the kiss, then pulls back slightly. The entranced metal bender blinks slowly and takes a deep breath as she looks into Kya's eyes.

"What were you saying baby?" The beautiful waterbender asks her.

"Huh…oh, I brought you….I brought you some noodles and wine for lunch." Lin mumbles out.

Kya smirks softly. "Mmm, I think I'll have you first. Why don't you head upstairs and get the table ready, I'll be up in a minute."

Lin smirks completely spellbound as Kya kisses her again. She turns around and heads up the stairs completely forgetting that Asami is in the living room.

The beautiful waterbender sits back down on the couch and puts her index finger under Asami's chin, closing the young woman's mouth. "Did you get all that sweetie?" Asami blinks still in complete awe. "It's simple really. You're going to have to take the lead which shouldn't be a problem for you little miss high powered CEO. Just make sure you have Korra's complete attention. Tell her what you want and when you want it. That's it."

"O…okay…" Asami says nervously.

Kya squints her eyes for a moment then stares into Asami's shocked green eyes. "Did you really get it, or do you need a more hands on demonstration?" She asks moving a little closer to the nervous young woman. Asami gulps as Kya cups her cheek. "I haven't heard an answer yet." Kya says seductively locking eyes with her.

Asami's heart is beating a mile a minute as the beautiful waterbender brushes her thumb over the young woman's lips. "Do you see what I'm doing right now sweetie? Do you feel how your body is reacting?" Kya says letting her eyes fall to Asami's lips then back up to her eyes. "This is how you're going to talk to Korra. Just stay in control and tell her what you want." The beautiful waterbender slowly sits back away from Asami. The young woman releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Got it sweetie?" Kya asks happily.

Asami finally regains the ability to speak. "How…how'd you…do that?"

Kya stands up from the couch puts her hands together then pulls them apart as she whispers proudly. "Water Triiiibe…." Then she sighs and holds out her hand for Asami. "Now if you'll excuse me I don't want my lunch to get cold." She says walking Asami to the door.

"Thanks Kya."

"No problem hun. You two have fun now." She says as she closes the door and heads upstairs untying her robe.

Kya wasn't nearly as dominating as she seemed. She was putty in Lin's hands. In spite of the metal bender's tough exterior the woman had the sweetest tenderest touch Kya had ever felt in her life.

Lin grabs her from behind and kisses her neck gently as she softly cups Kya's sex making the woman moan. "You talk too much, you know that." Lin whispers as she slowly runs her fingertips up Kya's sex over her torso and over the woman's erect nipples making the waterbender tremble and ache in the most delicious way.

Kya turns around. "Maybe you should give me something else to do with my mouth." She says letting her robe fall to the floor.

Lin leans forward into a kiss, backs her up to the bed then picks her up. Kya wraps her legs around her waist as Lin puts her on her back and begins to kiss her way down her neck. She briefly stops to gently suckle on her girlfriend's breasts. Lin loved how responsive Kya was to her touch. The waterbender moans as the metal bender makes her way down to her center. "Mmm, if I didn't know any better Miss Beifong, I'd think you've done this before." She says teasingly as Lin's mouth finds her center. Kya's eyes go white as she loses her breath unable to speak.

Lin moves her mouth away for a moment. "Mmm, that's what I want. Stay just like that." She says moving her mouth back into position as Kya releases a trembling gasp.

**Republic City Four Elements Hotel**

"Well hello to you too." Suyin says as Korra practically barges into her hotel room. "What's all this about Korra?" She asks as she closes the door.

"I don't know what to do." Korra says. "This is so messed up."

"Alright calm down. Have a seat dear." Sue says as she sits across from her. "Tell me what's going on."

Korra takes a deep breath. "I don't know how to take Asami's gift." She says sorrowfully.

The beautiful metalbender furrows her brow. "Gift? What kind of gift is it and why don't you want it?"

"I do want it, but I don't know how to take it. It's…Her…gift. You only give it to one person." Korra says hesitantly averting her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sue says completely confused.

Korra blushes and lowers her head fearfully unsure of how to explain it.

Sue thinks for a moment seeing the young avatar's behavior. "Sex? Are you talking about sex?"

Korra nods.

Suyin giggles and smirks. "Oh, so Asami's a virgin too huh, well that's a surprise."

Korra gulps.

The beautiful metal bender takes a deep breath. "Alright I think I understand. Okay…hmm, how to explain this. Have you ever touched yourself sweetie?" Korra swallows hard and nods. "Have you put your fingers inside?" The young avatar furrows her brow and shakes her head no.

Suyin sighs. "Alright well you're about to get a crash course then. I have a meeting in a few minutes and don't have a lot of time. This is her first time too so you need to be gentle alright. After you've tasted her you need to…."

"Wait…what?" Korra says furrowing her brow. "Taste…her, how do I…taste her?"

The metal bender rolls her eyes. "With your mouth. You two haven't had oral sex yet? You put your mouth on her vagina." The young avatar's eyes widen. "That would be a no. Alright that's the first thing you need to do."

Korra shakes her head. "She goes to the bathroom out of that!"

"Of course she does, so do you. Ideally you'll both be clean and showered before you do it. Just listen alright I don't have a lot of time. When you put your mouth on her think about it like you're kissing her, that's easy enough for a beginner. Then after she's good and wet…You're going to put one or two of your fingers into her." Sue holds up her hand showing Korra her index and middle fingers. "Now once you've done that you'll feel a thin layer of skin inside…"

Korra is taking short almost panicked breaths through her nose.

"Are you alright dear?" Sue asks seeing the frightened expression on the young avatar's face. "Korra, relax sweetie. There's nothing to be scared of this is natural. Every woman has to go through this, even if she's with a man."

The young avatar takes a deep breath. "Really?"

Suyin nods. "Yes, really." She looks at her watch. "Do you want to hear the rest of this?" Korra takes a deep breath, and nods. Suyin smiles softly. "Alright you'll feel a thin layer of skin inside once you do, you're going to push against it with your fingers. Now this is the important part. You're going to gently move your fingers in and out of her to get her used to the feeling. Keep doing that until she cums."

Korra furrows her brow again. "Comes…huh…where's she coming from if she's with me?"

Suyin shakes her head. "Oh thank goodness you're pretty. They really didn't teach you much during training did they? Orgasm, sweetie. It's another word for orgasm, when liquid comes from your body after you touch yourself."

Korra nods and raises her eyebrows. "Oh, I know what that is."

Sue sighs. "Good. Now don't be frightened but there may be a bit of blood on your fingers afterwards, that comes from breaking the skin inside. Do you understand?" Sue says looking at her watch and standing to her feet.

The young avatar takes a deep heavy breath and nods softly. "Y..yeah…I…I think I got it."

"Just take your time honey, and talk to Asami about it, I'm sure she knows all this as well." She says walking Korra to the door. "Have fun sweetie." She says as she walks down the hall.

Korra stands in the lobby blinking slowly. Her head was still spinning trying to process everything she had just heard. Sue told her to have fun, but what she described didn't sound very fun. At least she had an idea of what to do now though, so she wouldn't sound like an idiot talking to Asami.

Korra rides back to her apartment on Naga deep in thought. She realized how sheltered she was there was so much she still didn't know about the world or even her own body for that matter. Sex sounded complicated. Korra also realizes why Asami was so scared a few weeks ago. The young avatar really had no idea there would be blood involved. It was already scary enough as it is.

She bites the inside of her cheek thinking about the dreams she'd had about Asami. It felt really good when Asami had her mouth on her vagina in their dreams, but she didn't think it'd be like that in real life though. She gulps wondering how she tastes and if Asami will like it or if she'll like how Asami tastes. Korra scrunches up her nose as she thinks about it. "I'd better make sure I'm really clean then." She says finally reaching her apartment and seeing Asami's car parked outside.

* * *

She gulps and jumps down from Naga. "I can do this. I can do this." She says to herself as she opens the door.

Asami puts her hands on the counter in the kitchen hearing the door open. "I can do this. I can do this. I just have to be direct and tell her what I want." She whispers to herself as she breathes out through puckered lips.

Korra clears her throat hearing the refrigerator door close in the kitchen. "Uhh, hey, is that you baby?"

"Yeah."

The young avatar gulps. "I…I'm ready to talk now…if you want." She says hesitantly. She was so nervous she thought her heart would beat a hole through her chest.

Asami takes a deep breath and walks out of the kitchen. "Yeah me too." She walks up to her girlfriend grasps the nape of Korra's neck and pulls her into a deep kiss. The young avatar immediately reciprocates by grabbing her waist and putting her up against the wall almost knocking the wind out of the raven haired woman. Hands are everywhere as clothes begin dropping to the floor neither of them realizing how nervous they were.

The back bedroom door opens suddenly. "Oh hello…I thought I heard you two out here…." The old waterbender says as she nonchalantly walks out of the bedroom and sees the two young women half naked and frozen against the wall staring at her. "Sorry for interrupting I just stopped by to pick up one of my bowls. Don't mind me." She says walking past them to the front door. "Carry on." She says sweetly as she closes the door behind her.

Asami and Korra release one another embarrassingly and pick up their clothes off the floor averting their eyes. "I...I didn't know she was in there." Asami says as she nervously tucks her hair behind her ear and slips her shirt on.

"Me either." Korra says trying to stop her heart from beating so fast.

Asami swallows then walks over to stand in front of Korra. She takes a deep breath as she finds her girlfriend's eyes. "I want us to make love."

Korra gulps. "Me too."

Asami takes a deep confident breath. "This weekend."

The young avatar swallows hard. "Okay."

Asami grasps the nape of Korra's neck and kisses her squarely on the lips. Then she releases her and walks out the front door. Korra furrows her brow still trying to process what was happening.

Asami puts her arms down at her side and takes a deep breath as she hears the door open. Korra takes her hand and stands beside her. "I know you're nervous Korra. I am too."

The caramel skinned beauty squeezes Asami's hand as she looks out onto the street seeing Katara drive off with her assistant. "I just don't wanna mess up. I love you…and…I wanna take good care of your gift."

Asami smiles softly and sighs. "I wanna take care of yours too. I think we'll be alright." She turns to face Korra and takes the young avatar's other hand. "We just have to be open and talk to one another about what we're feeling; whether we're scared, happy, confused or even when we're mad at each other. Can we make that promise to each other?"

Korra nods. "Yeah. I promise." The young avatar lowers her eyes for a moment then looks up gazing into Asami's jade green orbs. "I'm sorry I've been so…" She averts her eyes for a moment. "…touchy lately."

Asami smirks. "I'm not." The toned beauty looks up at her. "I love it when you touch me Korra." She yanks her girlfriend's arm pulling her into her body as she kisses her. "Don't you ever stop touching me."

Korra smiles into the kiss. "Yes mam."

Asami takes a deep breath as a thought pops into her mind. She cups Korra's cheek. "Hey let's go back inside I just needed to get some air. There is something I need to talk to you about." They walk in and Asami heads into the living room and sits in one of the recliners and pats the one across from her.

Korra sits down.

"You remember that guy you thought I kissed…"

The young avatar takes on a slightly angered expression. "Yeah…"

"I wanted to let you know upfront before things get busy at my office." She takes an apprehensive breath. "He's… gonna be working with me…with us on the city reformation project." Asami says raising her eyebrows.

Korra crosses her arms and releases steam through her nose.

"Babe, I know you don't like him, that's why I'm talking to you about this now. I'm not fond of him either, but he's been really respectful lately and he knows I'm dating the avatar so I don't think he'll be making any moves on me anytime soon." Asami says as she puts her hand on Korra's knee.

The young avatar averts her eyes. "I don't know what it is, but there's something off about that guy. Every time I see him…I just wanna…." She says almost growling.

"Bay..be…come on, don't be like that, okay." Asami says with a gentle giggle. "He's not a bad guy. And for better or worse he's a part of my company now. I just want you to know that there's nothing going on between he and me other than business."

Korra sighs and looks into Asami's eyes. "He just better keep his hands off of you."

"Look at you being all territorial." She giggles then grunts at Korra. "Ugg…no touch my Asami."

The young avatar smirks, cups her cheek and grunts. "My Asami…" Then leans in kisses her girlfriend then sits back in the recliner. "Speaking of work though…(sighing) now that I'm…recovered, I kinda gotta get back to it. Gran told me that spirits have started disappearing from the spirit world and from our world too…like their leaving or something. I'm the bridge between the two worlds so I gotta…do my part." She says pursing her lips together and looking up at Asami.

The green-eyed beauty nods then gets off her chair and kneels down between Korra's legs. "I'm here baby, and I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Korra leans in bringing their foreheads together. "I love you too."

**TBC…**

* * *

**According to AvatarWiki**

The  **Mother of Faces**  is a spirit who resides in Forgetful Valley. She has the ability to give faces to living organisms, bestowing plants and animals with expressive markings. She owns a wolf that has a face imprinted on its fur, like many other creatures in Forgetful Valley. She is the mother of Koh, the Face Stealer.

**History**

The Mother of Faces began creating faces in the beginning of time, placing a piece of herself in each face she created. It was because of her actions that separateness and identity came into the world. During this time, she became estranged from her son, who later became known as Koh, the Face Stealer.

Below is a scene for A:TLA graphic novel: The Search 


	15. Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG / NC-17  
> WARNING -- NSFW (Not safe for work)
> 
> WARNING
> 
> WARNING
> 
> *****(Pictures NSFW)*****(PICTURES NSFW)   
> Musical Inspiration: How Does It Feel – D'Angelo / Speechless – Beyonce
> 
> That moment when you're watching a movie and one of the actor's says the title...yeah...I'm giggling.  
> Alright…here we go, mind the rating. Don't go skipping anything. This is tantric foreplay just enjoy the ride. More to come.
> 
> Super appreciate the Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks. Keep them coming...no pun intended, lol

 

* * *

**The next day…**

**Air Temple Island**

**White Lotus Sentry Quarters**

Lotus guards surround the small building as Jinora meets with Katara and her assistant. The young airbender returned from the spirit world to let her grandmother and the White Lotus know what she found out about Koh.

"Gran Gran if what I read is accurate he shouldn't be in our world. Gran, Koh isn't just an earth spirit, he's THE Earth spirit, he's an essence. Essences make up our world. There's some sort of time limit on how long they can stay in the physical world. They can only visit our world once every 50 years and only for 5 weeks at a time. After that something happens to them. That's another thing that I don't understand. The Lotus said that he's been here for over 70 years. That shouldn't be possible." Jinora says.

"What else have you found?" Katara asks her.

"Koh is the name he gave himself but his original name is Tsuchi and he steals faces because of the water essence, but I don't know why." She says sorrowfully. "And I can't ask the master of the library anything for another week or so, time works differently in the spirit world."

Katara covers her granddaughter's hand with her own. "Jinora I know this is going to be difficult, but we have to get more information."

The young airbender shakes her head no apprehensively. "Gran Gran if I break Master Wan Shi's rules I'll be barred from the library. I'm the only one allowed in all areas. The two White Lotus members only have access to the main hall."

"You have to try sweetie, please. The master of the library is very fond of you; he may make an exception, especially considering what's happening in the spirit world right now." Katara pleads.

Jinora takes a deep apprehensive breath. "But what else is there Gran Gran? I mean Koh "is" the Earth, what can we do to stop him?" She asks.

Katara thinks for a moment. "Aang told me that there is always a balance and that all spirits have a counterpart. One can't exist without the other, like Raava and Vaatu and the moon and ocean spirits Tui and La. If we can find Koh's counterpart, maybe they can stop him."

The young airbender raises her eyebrows as a thought pops into her mind. "The Water Essence! It's probably the water essence. There are six of them, earth, air, fire, water, spirit and something called matter."

The old waterbender furrows her eyebrows. "Six?"

Jinora nods excitedly. "Yeah Gran, it's amazing. Did you know that spirits called Cosmic Mothers created our whole world? Koh's, I mean Tsuchi's mom is the Mother of Faces and her power is to bring identity and separation into the different worlds. I also found out there are 9 other worlds besides ours. And our world is the 5th closest to the sun and…."

"One moment dear, did you say the Mother of Faces? Aang and I met that spirit when we were searching for Zuko's mother. I'd forgotten about that." The old waterbender thinks for a minute. "Alright dear here is what we are going to do. You head back to the library and see what you can find out about Koh's counterpart, we don't know that it's the Water Essence, but it does make sense." She says thinking back to the fight she and Toph had with Koh. The spirit water did seem to affect him.

"If you find anything…" The old waterbender taps the arrow on her granddaughter's head. "You contact me right away. I'm going to see if I can find Koh's mother. She may be able to do something about this or at the very least give us more information." Katara says as she stands to her feet. "Jinora, talk to the master of the library and see if he will help you."

"WOW! You mean you've actually met her! What does she look like? Is she a tree with a face?" Jinora asks excitedly remembering the pictures on the wall in the library.

The old waterbender smiles and nods. "Oh yes, she is a very large tree at least 10 stories tall and she has six faces on her head."

"That's amazing! Okay I'll make sure to contact you as soon as I find anything. Maybe I'll see her in real life. Oh, but Gran are you sure you should be traveling? Dad said you were in the hospital. How are you feeling?" The young airbender asks.

Katara smiles. "Oh I'm alright dear, just old age. Come here and give me a hug." She says as Jinora puts her arms around her. "I'm so very proud of you Jinora. I know your grandfather would be too." She says kissing Jinora's forehead then pulling back holding her granddaughter's shoulders. "Let's all do our best alright and remember this is strictly White Lotus business. It does not leave this room." Jinora nods and hugs her again.

The old waterbender stands outside the lotus building closing her eyes as she takes a deep breath through her nose. Then she holds her head up slightly as the ocean breeze caresses her face. She opens lidded eyes feeling a pleasantly familiar shiver in her body. "Mmm…it's almost full. Perfect timing Princess Yue." The old waterbender whispers.

* * *

**Spirit Wilds (Republic City)**

"Excuse me…spirit can I talk to …aaaand you're gone." The young avatar says sounding very frustrated. She sees another spirit and takes a few steps toward it as it starts to disappear. "Hey…wait….just, just hold a second…ugh…seriously." Korra says as the spirit vanishes. She'd been walking around the spirit wilds for hours trying to convince one of the spirits to talk to her about what's happening in the spirit world. But none of them wanted anything to do with her.

"This isn't getting me anywhere." Korra takes a deep breath and sits down on the ground crossing her legs. She puts her fists together breaths through her nose and starts to meditate. A few minutes later she finds herself in the spirit world sitting in front of the tree of time. Korra stands up and looks around. "Spirits, this is the avatar, please listen to me. Hello…..Hellllooooo…" She walks into the tree of time hoping to see a spirit inside, but it's empty. Korra puts her hands on her hips and breathes through her nose roughly. "Spirits!" She yells. "I need to know why you're leaving the city and abandoning the spirit world? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on!" She yells out not even hearing her own echo.

Korra waits around for what feels like an eternity and still sees no spirits. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Man, what's going on? Where is everybody?" She asks then she sits down and meditates and goes back into her physical body.

She stands up and scratches her head. "How am I supposed to help the spirits if I can't even find them?" The young avatar leaves the spirit wilds. She knew they couldn't have all left the spirit world.

**30 minutes later...**

Korra arrives at her apartment just in time to see the old waterbender get dropped off. "Hey Gran."

"Oh hi dear. I was just about to call Asami and find out where you were." Katara says as she unlocks the door.

"I need to talk to you." Korra says following her mentor into her bedroom. She furrows her brow as she sees Katara take her travel case from the closet. "You taking a trip or something Gran Gran?"

"Yes just a small one to the fire nation. I'll be leaving on Monday from Air Temple Island. I shouldn't be gone too long." She says.

"But…today is Thursday, why are you packing so soon?" Korra asks.

Katara smiles as she puts a bottle of spirit water into her bag. "I thought you'd know. Asami called me this morning and said you two were going to need the house this weekend."

The young water tribe woman blushes as her eyes widen. She swallows and scratches the back of her head. "…Oh….uhhh….yeah….right." Korra averts her eyes realizing Asami was completely serious yesterday. She clears her throat. "Okay…."

Katara pulls a small box from one of her bags. "Here this is for you, but don't open it until tomorrow alright."

Korra raises her eyebrow. "O…kay…thanks?" She says swallowing nervously.

The old waterbender smiles. "I take it you were finally able to talk to her about your feelings…"

The avatar takes a deep breath. "Kind of…we decided to…." Korra shakes her head remembering what she needed to talk to Katara about. "Gran…that isn't what I came here to talk about. I need to know how you found out about the spirit world problem. I'm trying to contact the spirits, but none of them will stay around long enough to tell me anything."

Katara furrows her brow and thinks for a moment. "Hmm, that's odd. Maybe it's because you haven't spent much time in the spirit world lately. I had a vision some time ago. I saw the world empty of spirits, but I also spoke to some of the White Lotus sentries who are assigned to the spirit world, and they have confirmed it."

"So what should I do? They can't all have left." Korra says.

"You should keep trying, but I feel it will be easier for you next week." Katara says.

Korra furrows her brow. "Why?"

The old waterbender smiles. "Oh, just a feeling. Well, I'd better head on out. Is there anything else you'd like to talk with me about before I leave?"

Korra squints her eyes suspiciously. "Nooo….." She says turning her head away slowly. The avatar crosses her arms over her chest. "Okay spill it Gran Gran, what do you know that I don't?" She asks.

"Quite a few things actually. Now I'm serious Korra, is there anything on your mind dear?" Katara asks.

Korra lowers her eyes thinking for a moment. Then she takes a deep breath. "No, I…I think I'm okay." She says averting her eyes as she thinks of her weekend with Asami.

Katara finishes packing her bag and heads out the front door. "If you think of anything, contact me on the island."

Korra watches her mentor drive away. She's still holding the box in her hands. The blue eyed beauty scratches the back of her head as she walks back into the apartment shaking the box trying to figure out what's inside. Gran Gran had told her not to open it until tomorrow, but her curiosity got the best of her.

She unties the thin blue ribbon and reads the small writing on it. "Sa-pphire's…Fire…hmm." Korra finds a note with 3 pieces of baby blue fabric inside.

_**I'm sure you've opened the box by now. This is for your special night with Asami. I know you don't usually wear things like this, but trust me Asami will appreciate it. There is a little diagram to show you how to put it on. Now I want you to be careful with her Korra. Mind your strength. You are stronger than most men, so take your time and pay attention.** _

_**Have fun dear.** _

_**Sapphire Fire** _

Korra walks upstairs as she reads the note. She furrows her brow as she pulls everything out of the box and sits on her bed. There is one piece of flimsy elastic lace, a bra, and some modified boy shorts. The avatar reads the diagram sheet. "Gar..ter..belt." She smiles then begins stretching the elastic piece of fabric. "This doesn't look like a belt." She says as she puts it around her thumb and pulls it like a rubber band. It launches across the room. Naga picks it up. Korra grabs the other end with both hands. Naga immediately begins pulling thinking Korra wants to play with her. "No…no…Naga…drop it….drop it." She says as the polar bear dog wags its tail still pulling it. "Let…go…" The garter belt stretches and stretches until Naga releases it sending Korra flying back into the dresser. The polar bear dog sits down happily panting waiting for her human companion to give her something else to pull.

Korra furrows her brow as she stares at the garter belt. She raises her eyebrows. "Wow this thing is pretty strong. I guess it really is a belt." The young avatar stands up and stretches it out, then puts her legs through it and puts it around her waist. She looks at herself in the mirror. "Why would Asami like something like this?" She asks tilting her head and turning to look at it from the side.

Korra shrugs her shoulders then picks up the diagram and the bra. She then takes off her clothes and tries it on. She puts the straps over her shoulders like at the picture then looks in the mirror again. Korra squints her eyes. "That can't be right." She picks up the diagram again and sees a picture of the woman fastening the bra from the back. So Korra puts her arms behind her back and tries to hook the clasp on the end of the straps. After a few tries she finally manages to hook one of them. She looks at herself in the mirror again. She raises her eyebrows remembering how Asami looks in a bra. The avatar then tucks her breasts into the cups of the bra. She smirks looking at herself from the side then puts on her best sexy face. "Hey Asami…are you thirsty baby. How bout a eight pack." She says flexing her abs and biceps laughing softly.

Then she puts on the panties. "Hmm…what do you think Naga?" She says turning to her animal companion. Naga cocks her head and pants happily. Korra gets into a fighting stance and turns back to the mirror and does a few spin kicks. She picks up the diagram again and looks at the mirror noticing there is something on the woman's thigh. She goes back to the bed and looks in the empty box. "Where's the other piece?" The young water tribe woman looks at the picture again. "Oh." She stands up and takes off the garter belt and puts it on her thigh and looks in the mirror. "What's the point of wearing a belt on your thigh?"

Korra hears the door open downstairs.

"Hey babe, I thought you were going to meet me for lunch?" Asami says making her way upstairs.

Korra panics and immediately blows a gust of air slamming the bedroom door in Asami's face.

Her girlfriend furrows her brow. "Korra? What's going on?"

"Sorry, just…just hold on…don't come in." The nervous young woman says as she pulls off her panties and the garter belt. Then she puts her hands behind her back trying unsuccessfully to unclasp the bra. "Stupid little…come on….just…urgh…" She grunts as she yanks at the elastic band and turns in a circle tripping over her pants and crashing into the door.

Asami jerks her neck back hearing the loud thud. Then she puts her ear against the door. "Korra are you sure you're alright in there?"

"Yeah….yeah…just a minute." She finally gives up and slips her shirt on over it and kicks the box under the bed then opens the door for Asami. The nervous caramel woman clears her throat and smiles apprehensively. "Sorry." She says kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

Asami smiles and kisses her back. "What were you doing in here?" She says with a giggle as she walks over to the bed. Her eyes widen when she notices the blue Sapphire's Fire ribbon on the bed. The blue eyed beauty winces as she realizes that she forgot the ribbon. "Korra you didn't…" Asami says as she runs into the bathroom and opens the closet.

"Didn't what?" She asks.

Asami breathes a sigh of relief seeing that her box was still untouched in the closet. She comes out of the bathroom squinting her eyes suspiciously as she stares at her jumpy girlfriend. She picks up the ribbon and holds it in front of Korra with her index finger. "And what might this be?"

Korra gulps. "…A ribbon."

Asami smirks and giggles alluringly. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

The bashful avatar smiles softly and lowers her eyes as she scratches her back. "Not really."

Asami drapes the ribbon over Korra's shoulders and pulls her into a sweet kiss. "So…Gran Gran is staying on Air Temple Island this weekend."

Korra nods. "Yeah she told me a little while ago. That's why I missed our lunch date."

The raven haired woman cups Korra's cheek. "So are you feeling a little better after our talk last night?"

The water tribe woman nods and averts her eyes. "Yeah…I mean I'm still nervous, but…I'm ready if you are."

Asami swallows softly remembering the anxiety her girlfriend had yesterday as she gave her more detail on what they would be doing this weekend. "Baby...we can wait if…"

Korra shakes her head no. "No, you're the one I wanna be with. There's no reason to wait anymore. I'm completely recovered and…I think what Gran told me was right. We shouldn't put our lives on hold for anyone or anything." She says as she takes Asami's hand and squeezes it gently.

Asami leans in slowly bringing their lips together.

* * *

**Republic City Four Elements Hotel**

"Your timing couldn't be better Master Katara. I'm returning to Zaofu on Sunday." Suyin says.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Katara asks as she sits across from her sipping on a cup of tea.

The beautiful metal bender takes a deep breath. "I've heard some disturbing things about the Earth Kingdom's newly appointed interim President. If they're true, then we may be headed for war."

"Mmm." The old waterbender says. "Then we need to make absolutely sure things go well this weekend."

Suyin sighs. "Is this really necessary? I mean I spoke to Korra yesterday. I think they'll be fine."

Katara lowers her eyes. "Even so I'll still need your assistance. If things go well you'll understand. Besides that, I can tell how nervous Korra is. She's got a lot more in common with Avatar Aang than she realizes."

The metalbender furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

The old waterbender smiles softly. "Let's just say our first time didn't go very smoothly. I'm not sure if it's an avatar issue or a personal one."

Suyin smirks. "I think I understand. So when is this Earth shaking event supposed to happen?"

Katara laughs softly. "It will happen on Saturday."

"How do you know?" Sue asks.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "The moon will be full."

Sue smiles. "Oh, I guess waterbenders get frisky around that time huh."

"Something like that." Katara says. "So will you be available?"

"Of course. Now I'm excited. I have to see what's going to happen." She says with a curious smile.

**Friday Night**

Korra and Asami enjoyed their last night as virgins, just holding one another, kissing and enjoying their usual form of intimacy. Korra let her girlfriend know how much she would miss having her in that way. Asami of course reassured her that what they would experience the next day would be even more pleasurable. The couple enjoyed some very intimate and slightly embarrassing conversations about their experiences with Mako. Asami had gotten much further with him than Korra had, but that was to be expected.

Korra laughed not realizing how shy the young firebender was. It turns out, Asami had never seen his private parts either though he had seen hers. The young CEO had at least touched his penis through his pants a few times. She said in her opinion he was pretty well endowed. She even drew a picture of it for Korra and explained how it grows and shrinks and that it goes into the woman's vagina during sex.

The avatar was surprised to learn that her vagina also grew in its own way by stretching. That made sense to her since she knew babies came out of women that way. She made Asami blush when she innocently asked about using her whole hand instead of a few fingers.

Asami gulps and grabs Korra's wrist so she can look at her hand. "I…think it's a little early for that, babe. I mean it doesn't stretch like that right away. It takes time. Look at how big your hand is." She says as they put their palms against one another's hands. "If we did that to one another it would probably hurt a lot."

"Is it…gonna hurt when we do it tomorrow?" Korra asks timidly. "I never thought about putting anything in there."

Asami sits up away from her. "I heard it's different for every woman. I don't think it'll hurt. I mean we're both really fit and I think that has a lot to do with it." Asami looks into Korra's eyes then lets her eyes drop down to her sex. There had been something on her mind all night she figured this was as good a time as any to talk to her girlfriend about it. "Korra…I'm really excited about tomorrow."

The blue eyed woman smirks. "I am too."

"I think we should…prepare a little bit." Asami says.

"How?"

"I think I should show you how I touch myself." She says smoothly.

Korra gulps, smirks softly and lowers her eyes. "I'm…okay with that…but…I… kinda already know how you do it."

Asami furrows her brow and smirks. "Oh really and how would you know that?" She asks genuinely curious.

Korra scratches the back of her head timidly as she averts her eyes and sighs heavily. "I…had this dream…the day after we got together." She looks into Asami's jade green orbs as her girlfriend raises her eyebrows.

"I'm listening." Asami says.

Korra swallows softly lowering her eyes. "You…were in your office bathroom…on the couch…" She looks up at Asami. "…saying my name…while you touched yourself."

Asami's face turns beet red as the corner of her mouth begins to twitch as she blinks at her girlfriend. She remembered that day she also remembered feeling like Korra was in the room with her too. Apparently she was right. Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath through her nose composing herself. "O…kay…that's…good to know."

Korra timidly shrinks into herself seeing the expression on Asami's face. "It was…just that one time. I…I didn't do it on purpose or anything."

The onyx haired beauty smirks eagerly. "It's fine baby. Did you like it? Do you wanna touch me like that?"

The young avatar nods insecurely.

"Give me your hand." Asami demands softly. She sits up on her knees in front of Korra as her girlfriend holds her hand out for her. Asami moves Korra's hand between her legs and cups her sex. "How does it feel?"

Korra furrows her brow nervously. "I…uhh…I don't really know how to…describe it."

The heiress begins to move the avatar's finger tips back and forth as she rocks her hips and moans under her breath. "Tell… me." She whispers.

Korra feels an intense ache beneath her waist as she watches her girlfriend grinding against her hand. Her wetness seeping through her panties onto Korra's fingertips. "It's…warm…and…wet…" Her voice trembling almost unable to speak lost in the sensation.

"I want you… inside me." Asami says as she grasps the nape of the beautiful avatar's neck pulling her into an achingly soft kiss. The warmth of her breath as she pants, moving her hips faster against Korra's hand causing her entranced girlfriend to shiver wantonly. "Kor-ra…" Asami moans as orgasm gets closer. "I…want…you…all of you…" She says gasping for breath.

Korra can't help herself. She impulsively grabs Asami's hand from her neck and stuffs it between her legs.

The young CEO closes her eyes moving her fingers against Korra's sex in a come-hither motion as she throws her head back relishing in how wet her woman was for her. "Kor…uh…uh….AAh….Korra…" She moans cumming into her partner's hand.

Korra trembles as her own orgasm hits. She wraps her arm around Asami's waist and lays her head on her shoulder.

Asami whispers in her ear as she closes her eyes something deep stirring from within her. "You are my world Korra, my everything."

The still trembling avatar shuts her eyes, feeling like she had heard those words before. "I'll never let you go." She says as she kisses Asami's shoulder.

It was a very educational and erotic evening for both of them.

* * *

**Saturday Night**

Korra takes a deep breath as hot water cascades down her face.

She and Asami had been in their own little world since last night. Feeding one another breakfast in bed, sparing in the afternoon, and a loving conversation an hour ago set the tone for a night that would change both of their lives.

Korra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Tonight was the night. Candles were lit and soft music streamed from the radio. Right now Asami was upstairs getting ready for her. They agreed to prepare for one another in separate bathrooms. She was still nervous even after everything they did last night. Of course they didn't go too far, but it was far enough for Korra to know how important this was for both of them. She looks down at her hands contemplatively, remembering Asami's words to her last night. "I want you inside me." Her girlfriend had said as she touched her.

Korra swallows softly. She whispers as she furrows her brow nervously. "Inside…" She closes her eyes and puts her forehead against the shower wall as water streams down her toned back. Korra breathes out through puckered lips, trying to remember everything she'd been told about sex. Tonight had to be perfect. She brings her hands to her face and covers her eyes, then scratches her head running her fingers through her hair. "There's nothing to be nervous about." She says to herself. "I trust Asami and…Asami trusts me. I just have to…tell her what I'm feeling."

The young avatar starts to feel queasy. She puts her head back under the shower head and lets the water trickle down her face as she takes deep breaths. She turns off the water and steps out of the shower. The blue eyed beauty wipes the steam from the mirror and looks at herself for a minute. She could feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. She closes her eyes and moves her hands quickly in front of her, removing the water from her hair and body. Then looks down at the blue bra and panties Gran Gran had given to her. She pulls the already clasped bra over her head this time, then stares at the panties and down to her sex. She hoped it was clean enough. She quickly slips them on and puts the garter bet on her thigh and looks in the mirror one last time.

Asami pushes her breasts together a little more to make sure that her cleavage is accentuated enough as she stares into the mirror. She feels a shiver up her spine as she lowers her eyes. She had gotten a lot better with mirrors lately, but it still scared her to look into them. Asami takes a deep breath. "For Korra." She says to herself as she stares back up into the mirror. Asami had decided against make up tonight, knowing she would sweat right through it.

Asami was both excited and scared. She and Korra were going to make love for the first time and give themselves to one another. Asami closes her eyes shedding a single tear registering how incredibly meaningful this night was for them and the fact that Korra had chosen her was almost overwhelming.

She jumps slightly hearing the bedroom door open. "I'll…I'll be out in a minute baby." She says softly.

"Okay." Korra says.

Asami looks into the mirror again and gives her hair one last once over before reaching for the door knob. "I'm coming out." She says.

**Downstairs bedroom**

Katara and Suyin emerge from a small hole Suyin had created in the closet.

"Are you sure this is necessary Master Katara?" Sue asks.

"Shhh, keep your voice down and yes, it is." The old waterbender says as she walks over to the intercom seeing that the red light was off. She can hear the girl's voices coming through loud and clear.

"Can they hear us?" The metal bender asks.

Katara shakes her head. "No, but keep quiet. I need to hear them." Suyin crosses her arms.

**Upstairs Bedroom**

"Are you ready baby?" Asami says on the other side of the bathroom door.

Korra gulps feeling like she's about to have a heart attack as she sits on the side of the bed. "Yeah." She says anxiously as she lowers her head and stares at the floor. She was so nervous that she felt sick.

Asami steps out of the bathroom and stares at Korra.

The nervous avatar closes her eyes.

The raven haired beauty smiles momentarily speechless as her eyes travel up Korra's toned frame. She bites her bottom lip softly. "Wow….you….you look….incredible." She says almost drooling at the way Korra's breasts looked in that bra. It takes her a moment to register that her girlfriend isn't looking at her. "Do…you…like mine?" She asks timidly.

Korra's shoulders rise and fall a few times as she swallows and opens her eyes still staring at the floor. She takes a deep breath and lifts her head. Her jaw hits the floor as she involuntarily firebends from her hand as she stares at Asami.

Asami was wearing a black lace and mesh teddy and a pair of garters. Her ample breasts were practically spilling out of her bra, and her hair, black onyx locks flowing down her back and shoulders, making her eyes shine like emeralds. Korra stared at her, mouth completely agape. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. She felt like she was about to melt.

The young CEO smiles nervously as she glances at the bed and swallows. "Korra…"

Korra is completely frozen. "Yeah…" She says robotically.

"The bed's on fire."

"Yeah…" Korra says unable to move.

"Baby, really, look the bed…is…on…fire!" She says with urgency.

Korra shakes herself out of her stupor and extinguishes the flames. "I'm...I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I…I…I'm sorry." She says standing to her feet now facing Asami.

**Downstairs**  Katara shakes her head and covers her eyes.

Korra takes a deep anxious breath as Asami smiles then takes a step toward her.

"Wait! Hold on! I can fix it!" Korra exclaims as she pulls the half burned comforter from the bed and tosses it into the corner of the room. Then she nervously begins to smooth the sheets out on the bed with her hands, giving Asami a lovely view of her backside.

Asami raises a alluring eyebrow then moves forward putting her hands on Korra's hips. Korra immediately stands up straight hitting Asami in the nose with the back of her head. "Ow!" Asami says holding her nose.

"I'm sorry…oh no…I'm sorry." She says reaching for Asami only to have the woman gently shoe her away.

"Korra, baby, just…just relax okay." Asami says taking a deep breath as she rubs the bridge of her nose. "I'm fine….just stop moving for a second."

The young avatar takes panting panicked breathes from her nose.

Asami takes her hand. "Come here, let's just sit down for a minute okay." She says as they sit next to one another at the foot of the bed.

Korra almost begins to hyperventilate. This was way too much pressure. She felt like she was about to get sick.

**Downstairs**  Suyin smacks herself in the forehead. "This is heart breaking." She looks over to Katara. "Was Aang this bad?"

"I'm afraid so." Katara says as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The old waterbender makes a few quick movements with her hands. She can see the moon in her mind as she puts her hands together then slowly pulls them apart. Then her hands begin to tremble slightly as she lifts them up.

"What are you doing?" Suyin asks her.

"Shh…" Katara says quickly.

"Oh my word…are you….blood ben..." Suyin immediately goes quiet as her own hands involuntarily cover her mouth.

Asami takes a deep breath still holding Korra's hand. They sit quietly. Korra blinks a few times as a bead of sweat streaks down her cheek as her body heats up. Asami can feel her heart beating a bit more rapidly. The young avatar begins to slowly turn her head toward Asami. Korra takes a deep breath as she sees the soft mist like sweat on her girlfriend's breasts. She can't seem to look away watching Asami's chest rise and fall. The practically panting CEO feels a pleasurable wave of heat flow through her body as she turns to see Korra entranced staring at her.

Asami licks her lips. "Korra..." She says as her entranced girlfriend finds her heavily lidded eyes. The two begin to lean into one another then suddenly stop their lips an inch from touching. "Make love to me." She whispers.

**Downstairs**  Katara takes a deep breath and drops her hands. "That should do it." She says releasing Suyin who immediately snaps at her.

"If you could do that, then what do you need me for?"

"Just be patient." The old waterbender says.

Korra leans in the rest of the way as their lips brush together briefly then she pulls away. Asami aggressively grabs the nape of Korra's neck with both her hands pulling those lips she hungered for back toward her. The kiss intensifies as the fire in Korra's chest begins to rage with desire. The now motivated avatar puts her arm around Asami's waist and under her knees and easily lifts the young woman up like a small child. She walks on her knees to the center of the bed and lays her down.

Korra straddles Asami's thighs placing her hands on either side of the woman's head on the pillows. She stares down at her just taking her in, mesmerized. Asami's chest begins to heave as she waits on Korra to make a move. "Korra…please…touch me." She says locking eyes with the caramel goddess above her.

The young avatar blinks slowly as she lifts her hand cupping Asami's cheek. She gently traces the pale skinned beauty's lips with her fingertips before lazily dragging them down her neck to her chest. Korra puts one finger in the center of Asami's bra and lifts it. To her surprise and joy it immediately comes apart. She gulps as she gazes at the uncontained swell of the woman's chest. Asami sits up slightly pulling the straps down her arms as she lays back against the pillows letting Korra look at her.

The awed avatar lowers her head, closing her eyes as she nuzzles her nose against her neck, taking in her scent. She loved the way Asami smelled, like jasmine. She rakes warm, wet kisses all over her neck and collarbone. Asami could feel her whole body beginning to ache. The touch of Korra's lips on her skin was electric.

Asami releases a gasp as Korra grazes her lips over a hardened pink nipple. She was so sensitive she almost came right then and there.

Korra moves at an agonizingly slow pace remembering what Suyin had told her about making a sculpture. She didn't want to miss a single inch of the raven haired woman's body. It was driving her girlfriend insane. "Can I… lick it?" She asks innocently seeing Asami nod. She gently rakes her tongue over her nipple then lets it slip into her mouth.

Asami gasps and closes her eyes feeling Korra gently suckling her breast pushing her face into it. She gently grasps her girlfriend's neck encouraging her as the pulse between her legs intensifies.

The young water tribe woman takes a deep breath then begins to kiss and caress a path down Asami's delicately toned abs until she reaches her panties. "Can I…."

"Yes!" Asami practically yells as Korra begins lightly stroking the fabric of her underwear the way they had yesterday. Asami's furrows her brow closing her eyes and releasing a soft whimper. Korra was in awe at how much wetter Asami was compared to yesterday. Her panties were damp she was so wet. "Baby…please." Asami hisses as Korra continues running her fingers over her sex.

Korra finally places her hands on Asami's thighs and pulls her panties down her legs along with the garter belts then tosses them on the floor. She now sits over her hips. The blue eyed beauty gulps as she touches Asami's sex with her bare hand. She gently drags her fingers up the length of the woman's sex making Asami moan. "Mmm….baby, I'm more than ready to give it to you, take it please." She says almost panting.

Korra closes her eyes enjoying the feel of the slick heat on her fingers, then she pulls her hand away and looks at her damp fingers. She heard her girlfriend but she wasn't ready for that yet there was still something else she needed to do.

Asami gulps watching her. Jade green orbs widen as she sees Korra lifting her fingers to her mouth. They hadn't spoken about this. "Baby?"

Korra pulls her fingers apart seeing how slick they are, she sniffs them remembering Suyin's words. She whispers to herself. "Taste…" She says as she puts two fingers into her mouth gently sucking them.

Asami's abs are trembling as Korra removes her fingers from her mouth. She gulps feeling very self conscious all of a sudden. "How…do I…taste?" She asks.

Korra looks into her eyes for a moment then down to her girlfriend's pulsing sex. Then she leans her head down and begins licking between Asami's legs.

Asami is completely breathless as Korra maneuvers herself between her thighs and pushes her legs further apart. Asami clutches at the sheets as Korra's tongue stroked the length of her sex. A guttural groan escapes her throat. She heard the young avatar release a moan of her own at the taste of her. Korra began gripping her thighs so tightly that Asami was sure she'd have bruises in the morning as Korra ravenously devoured her sex.

Korra could not get enough.

Asami moans louder and louder, fueling her girlfriend's passion. She'd never felt anything like this in her life. Asami reaches her hands down and grips the back of Korra's head as she digs her heels into her back.

A minute later Asami is crying out as her body began to writhe and shake. Korra continues sucking on her sensitive flesh as Asami releases a trembling breath trying to push her partner's head away. Fortunately Korra gets the hint and comes up for air, then crawls up her girlfriend's still trembling body. The onyx haired woman covers her face then looks up into Korra's eyes between her fingers with a timid smile. "How was it?" Korra leans down and brings their lips together, within seconds their tongues are fighting for dominance as Asami tastes her own juices in her girlfriend's mouth.

A breathless moment later Korra pulls away and stares down at her with lidded eyes. Her voice low, sensual, and certain. "You taste so fucking good."

Asami smiles raising an arched eyebrow as she cups her girlfriends face between her hands. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

Korra smirks softly as she averts her eyes. Asami immediately flips them over and puts Korra on her back. In no time flat the avatar is naked. "Wait, I forgot to…." Korra says as Asami brings their lips together, then pulls back hovering above her.

"Don't worry baby, we've got all night." Asami says kissing a path down Korra's neck.

Korra's eyes flutter as Asami gently nibbles on her dark nipples like they were hard candies. Her breath hitches as her girlfriend shifts from rolling her tongue to full on suckling. Korra feels her body quaking as Asami rubs her sex at the same time.

"A…A…Asa-mi…I….I" She pants.

The heiress suddenly stops her movements for a moment and begins to lightly kiss her partner's neck. "Uhh uhh baby... not yet." She whispers against her neck as the young avatar's body calms down. "You ready?"

Korra catches her breath. "For what?"

Asami smirks then leans down and captures Korra's lips. "I'm a very fast learner." She says as she pushes the trembling beauty's legs apart with her knee and proceeds to kiss and lick a path down Korra's muscular well defined torso. "You're so beautiful." She mumbles in between kisses.

Korra is so sensitive that she can't speak. She felt like her entire body was on fire. Her mind immediately flashing to one of her dreams as Asami's mouth nears her sex. Her abs tremble and contract as Asami pulls her hair behind her neck and hooks her arms under Korra's toned thighs. The chocolate woman's body is practically glistening as she trembles. Asami enjoys her view.

"Mmm why are you so beautiful?" She says softly licking her lips and kissing Korra's thighs watching her muscles twitch under her touch.

Korra's mouth is agape, eyes are glued shut as Asami takes her sex into her mouth. The feeling was beyond what she could have dreamed. She felt every masterful stroke of Asami's tongue. She teases Korra's clit with her nose nuzzling her face into her girlfriend's slick wetness. She opens her mouth wider and delves into Korra tongue first stroking as deeply as she could before pulling back to enjoy the avatar's almost inaudible exhalations.

Asami takes one last long moaning succulent lick up the length of Korra's sex "Mmmmm..." She moans pulling away from her trembling girlfriend. "Korra...baby…" She says looking into her eyes.

Korra swallows hard and nods knowing what her girlfriend meant. "I want you to have it…to have me."

Asami takes her time kissing a path up Korra's body, letting her finger tips touch every inch of the woman she had fallen in love with. She looks down into Korra's eyes. "I love you."

Korra takes a deep breath. "I love you too." She says as their lips overlap. Their tongues dance within her mouth as Asami gently strokes Korra's sex using the palm of her hand to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath it. The blue eyed beauty begins to undulate her hips into her girlfriend's hand. She swallows softly and wraps her arms around Asami. "So good…." Korra whispers as she grows even wetter.

Asami kisses Korra's neck as she cups her partner's sex with her hand then she straightens her two middle fingers and penetrates her.

The young avatar loses her breath as she grabs a fistful of the hair on the back of Asami's head. The house begins to tremble as a gust of air blows out in every direction. The flames of the candles intensify melting down to the wicks. Her eyes begin to flash with a familiar glow.

* * *

**Downstairs….**

"Now Suyin…Now…" Katara says as the metal bender does her best to stabilize the house as the old waterbender holds the water in the pipes to keep them from bursting.

Asami pumps her fingers in and out of Korra's sex as she trembles in her arms. Korra begins to cry as memories not her own begin to flash through her mind. She holds her girlfriend even tighter.

"Ahh…ssssss…" Asami winces. The avatar's grip on her was almost bone crushing as Korra stops rocking her hips.

She grabs Korra's thigh with her left hand, then begins to thrust her fingers upward a little harder into Korra's center with her right hand.

"Guuuuuhhh!" Korra exclaims loosening her grip on the green eyed woman.

"That's right baby, you're mine." Asami says into the crook of her neck.

Korra gasps and begins to thrust her hips unconsciously to meet the penetration. She runs her fingers up Asami's back to her neck, letting her fingers massage the woman's scalp deliciously. Moaning into these new sensations flowing through her body.

Her breath hitches as Asami quickens her pace. "Hua….hua….hua…" She pants as she goes into the avatar state with her eyes closed. She can hear the voices of her past lives as her orgasm nears. Speaking the names of their partners with every thrust of her lover's hand.

Avatar Kasai whispers….. "Sora"

Avatar Yangchen pants…. "Tienhai"

Avatar Kuruk cries…. "Ummi"

Avatar Kyoshi grunts…. "Chuugi"

Avatar Roku moans…. "Ta Min"

Avatar Aang sighs…. "Katara"

"Asa-mi…" The caramel beauty whispers as her lover continues pumping into her. She holds her lover with all the strength she has left in her body as her orgasm reaches its climax. Korra is lost in the sensation a flood of pleasure and affection rushing over her like a tidal wave from her past lives, as her strength abandons her.

Korra's body begins to shake and her eyes close tightly for a moment before opening, tears streaming down her face when they did. Asami pulls back just enough to see Korra's face as the young avatar brings their lips together with bruising intensity as a warm liquid coats Asami's fingers. They cling to one another.

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau lies back quietly on the couch in his office with his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face as he dreams of a time before time.

"Tsuchi….come on…." A gentle yet mischievous water essence says. "You're always such a stick in the mud." She says.

"I am mud, now leave me be." He says.

The female entity creates a laughing sound. "Hey did you hear about Raava? They say she fell in love with one of the two-leggeds and even bonded herself to them."

"Then the light spirit is a fool." Tsuchi says. "We have no use for love only the balance matters."

"I have been watching the two leggeds who build homes of us. They have love and many other emotions. Like this…" She says as she creates a face made of water. "This one is sad. And this one is called happy. And this one…this one is angry…grrrrr." She says as Tsuchi turns away from her.

She laughs joyfully. "Do you see my love…this one is joy and the two-leggeds laugh with their mouths like this."

Tsuchi twitches slightly.

The water essence gets excited. "Hey I saw that, Tsuchi…you laughed didn't you. You can't fool me my love. I saw you laughing. I… saw… you…. laughing." She says in a sing songy way.

"My face can't do that. You know that. There is no love, there is only balance." He says.

She puts on a frowning face. "Oh but its so much fun. Come visit their world with me."

"No." Tsuchi says sternly. "I don't know why you insist on visiting that world over and over again making yourself subject to time. One of these times I won't be around to remind you of the limit. Why don't you pick a permanent form like the elements did and be done with it?"

She puts on a raspberry face. "Those lion turtles are way too big. But that's a good idea, I'll think about that. If I pick a form you must pick one too."

"I will do no such thing. I have no need to visit the physical world." Tsuchi says.

"You have to. Your mother won't give me a face unless you get one too."

**3000 years later…**

"Tsuchi you do love me don't you. You picked the water crawler because I love the way they feel when they crawl through my essence, didn't you." The water essence says.

"No, I told you…" He says as she interrupts him.

"I know blah, blah, blah, there is no love, only the balance. You're adorable. Look at all your little legs." She says as she kisses him with her new beak. She chose the form of an owl with brown feathers and green eyes.

The Mother of Faces stands before them. "Do not reject my gifts as the humans have done. Return within the limit or lose all that you have gained."

* * *

**Korra's Apartment**

Korra deactivates the avatar state as her body settles. She can't seem to stop her tears from flowing. The moment Asami removes her fingers from her sex Korra flips her over and brings their lips together.

Almost immediately she works her way down to Asami's center with her mouth. The young CEO doesn't even have a moment to speak before Korra envelops her lower lips.

Korra's hands run up and down Asami's thighs and underneath her grabbing her ass to pull Asami's sex even more firmly against her mouth, the young avatar moans and sighs. The green eyed woman follows suit wailing into the night. Korra strokes and sucks and licks until Asami finally cums in her mouth. Korra groans as she laps up her reward, but she keeps going until Asami floods her mouth a second time. Asami trembles and gasps harshly for breath as Korra begins to circle the young woman's clit with great purpose using her index finger as she moves her mouth away for a moment.

"Asami, I wanna be inside you." She says as the woman struggles to lift her head so she can look into her eyes.

"I'm yours…" She says as her head falls back against the pillows.

Then suddenly without warning she puts her mouth back where she left off then very slowly slips her fingers into Asami's pulsing sex, immediately causing the pale skinned beauty's abs to tense and quiver. Korra begins to pump her fingers in and out of her. Asami's head digs into the pillow as her brow furrows she releases a choked moan, and begins to claw at the bed as her body is overloaded with sensation as Korra teases her clit with her tongue. It felt so good she could feel herself becoming light-headed and faint like she's drowning in a sea of esctasy.

The young avatar begins flicking, sucking, and rolling her tongue as she thrusts in and out of the quivering goddess.

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau begins to toss and turn as his dream becomes a nightmare.

Ummi screams at the top of her lungs. "Nooooo, Noooo stay away from me! Kuruk! Kuruk! Help me please help me! Stay away!" She yells as Koh circles her.

She covers her ears as he emits a loud clicking noise around her, then begins to show her his many different faces one after another.

"Leave me alone! Noooo, you monster! Someone PLEASE Help me! Kuruk!" She yells throwing rocks at him.

* * *

**Korra's apartment**

The avatar continues licking and sucking and moaning and stroking until Asami cries out for the third time and a warm squirt of rosé nectar splatters against Korra's chin. Asami lies back against the pillow completely spent and exhausted unable to keep her eyes open as Korra moves to lie beside her. She takes her woman into her arms as she whispers in her ear.

"I can't lose you again." She whispers softly having gained something she hadn't expected thanks to the woman in her arms. Her connection to her past lives. Pain and violence had taken them away. Pleasure and love had brought them back.

Asami closes her eyes. "You haven't lost me baby. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours." She says feeling like she's floating on a river. As her body settles and her mind goes quiet. She feels a strange ache in her heart that wasn't there before, like she had forgotten something that was important to her.

The onyx haired woman holds Korra with what little strength remained in her body as she feels herself drift away into bliss, having given herself to the one she loved.

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau awakens with tears in his eyes as he covers his face. He takes a deep breath sits up and looks at his reflection in the window. He begins to laugh maniacally knowing that Katara had completed his assignment. "Ha haaa…haaa Muuuhhaaaa…Haaaaa! Finally all the pieces are in play. Raava you and your avatar will know my pain."

**TBC…**

* * *

According to AvatarWiki

**Katara**  is a waterbending master, healer and wife of Avatar Aang.

**Ta Min**  was a Fire Nation noblewoman and the wife of Avatar Roku.

**Ummi**  was a Southern Water Tribe woman who fell in love with Avatar Kuruk and intended to marry him. However, before the wedding ceremony could commence, Koh the Face Stealer dragged her into the Spirit World where he stole her face.

**Tienhai**  was a giant humanoid spirit who tended to what later became the Earth Kingdom. She took on a human form to venture into the human world one night per year, but assumed it permanently after falling in love with a prince. Avatar Yangchen made a deal with Tienhai's protector Old Iron to not take revenge after humans killed Tienhai while in her human form.

The marital status of the other Avatars is unknown….

**Non-avatar words and knowledge:**

**Chuugi**  Japanese word for Faithful

**Kasai**  Japanese word for Fire

**Sora**  Japanese word for Sky

 


	16. Speed bumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> AUTHOR'S Kisses: Big Love and appreciation for the readership. Just stick with me folks. The big bad Koh's motivates are getting a wee bit of light here, plans are soon to follow. This is a set up chapter so just buckle up and go with the flow. See you very soon.

 

**Sunday Morning**

Korra sighs softly with lidded eyes as she watches Asami sleep. She remembers her mentor's words.

"Korra…you and Asami…you're…different…special. I can see it. The friendship you two share, well, it's stronger than you know. Aang once told me and our friends that…some friendships can last more than one lifetime. Do you believe that Korra?" Katara said to her a few weeks ago.

Now the young avatar was sure of it. She felt it. She and Asami had definitely known one another in a past life, but it was somehow deeper than that.

Asami sighs and snuggles into Korra's chest as she mumbles unintelligibly.

The chocolate goddess giggles as she tucks a strand of Asami's hair behind her ear.

"Mmm, what are you doing up?" Asami mumbles puckering her lips with her eyes closed.

Korra laughs and leans her head down letting their lips touch briefly. "You're beautiful." She says softly.

Asami slowly opens her eyes to see her girlfriend staring at her with a loving expression on her face. She leans up and kisses her again. "Mmm… you're amazing."

The two lovers gaze at one another quietly for a minute in complete awe of one another.

Asami takes a deep breath a bit more awake as she cups Korra's cheek remembering the last words they said to one another before they fell asleep last night. "You haven't lost me." She says.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh?"

"Last night…you said 'I can't lose you again.' You haven't lost me." Asami says shaking her head.

The young avatar lowers her eyes and sighs heavily as she takes Asami's hand and looks into her eyes. "I… think I did." Asami furrows her brow. Korra half smiles. "I mean…not recently, I mean like in the past. I think I lost you."

The raven haired woman tilts her head feeling confused. "I don't understand."

Korra swallows softly. "Asami…I think we know each other from a past life." She takes a deep breath and thinks through some of what happened last night. "You remember the dreams I told you about." Asami nods. "They weren't dreams, I mean I don't think they were, not all of them. I think they were memories and visions from my past lives. I mean I'd never had sex before you, but I saw all that stuff in my dreams."

Asami raises her eyebrows then half smiles seeming apprehensive. "Baby, you remember… your past lives?"

Korra nods and smirks softly. "Yeah, it happened when we were…you know." She says timidly remembering the exact moment the memories started. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I kinda didn't have a whole lot of control when...you... were... inside me."

Asami shakes her head. "You were squeezing me pretty tightly for a while there, but I'm okay." She leans in kissing her gently then lowering her eyes nervously for a moment before making eye contact again. "So…you remember me…"

Korra sighs. "Kinda, but I'm not exactly sure. It's more like a feeling. We need to talk to Gran Gran about this. She knows something. I know she does. Let's call her. She leaves on Monday and I'm not sure how long she'll be gone." The avatar says sounding very certain of herself.

Asami lowers her eyes.

"What is it?" Korra asks seeing her girlfriend's change in mood.

Asami half smiles as she looks up into Korra's blue eyes. "Baby… can we just…put this aside for today. I was hoping we could just enjoy being with each other. No work, no business, no avatar stuff, no Gran Gran...…just us."

Korra furrows her brow for a moment then smirks and nods. "Yeah…you're right. I mean this is still our special weekend after all; what's another day." She says pulling Asami into her arms.

Asami smiles as she swallows softly and averts her eyes. She did want to spend more time with Korra, but there was something else. After she and Korra made love, Asami felt a strong sensation in her heart that she had forgotten something that meant a lot to her. For some reason she felt that if she remembered what it was…she would forget Korra. It terrified her.

It wasn't just the probability of forgetting the woman she loved that scared her. The young beauty had already had a few glimpses of her past life through her dreams and she didn't want any part of bringing more of that fear into her life. It didn't help that she saw a vision of Koh at the exact moment she gave her virginity to Korra. Just as her girlfriend seemed to have regained her memories Asami began wanting to forget hers.

Asami was afraid of what Gran Gran would tell them about one another. See just as Korra felt that she remembered Asami from the past, Asami felt that she remembered Korra too, but not just Korra, there was someone else too, someone she felt just as strongly toward,… it frightened her. What if she and the avatar were enemies, what if she had hurt her? What about this other person?

"Don't let me go, Korra." Asami whispers.

She turns her head slightly and hugs Asami a bit tighter. "I'll never let you go. I promise."

**Monday Morning**

Asami holds Korra tightly in her arms not wanting to let go as they stand at the front door. She had a day full of meetings but her mind was plagued with worry. She was a jumble of confused emotions.

Korra feels her girlfriend trembling. She turns her face into the crook of Asami's neck and rubs her back. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'm just…I don't want this to end."

Korra furrows her brow and laughs gently. "Yeah, this has been an amazing weekend…but we're just getting started, right?" She says as she kisses her neck and caresses her hair then pulls back to look into her eyes. "Hey I'll see you at one for lunch if you aren't tired of me already."

The green eyed beauty cups her girlfriend's cheek and smiles softly. "I'll never be tired of you." She says examining Korra's face as if she's trying to imprint it on her mind. "I love you."

The young avatar smiles happily. "I love you too." She says putting her hand on the small of Asami's back walking with her out the front door with Naga. "I'd better get going, if I'm gonna catch Gran Gran before she leaves and you've got that big presidential meeting right?" Asami nods and swallows as Korra prepares to jump on top of Naga. She holds her girlfriend's hand a bit tighter. "I'll see you in a few hours." Korra says as she leans into her girlfriends lips.

Asami puts her arms around her neck as their lips overlap slowly. Korra sighs contently as their lips part. She can't help but smirk. No matter how many times she kissed Asami it lit her up inside. She steals one last peck then jumps on top of her polarbear dog and rides off.

The smile leaves Asami's face as she watches Korra get further away. She gets into her car and heads off to city hall for her meeting with Lau and the President.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Korra finds her mentor in the sanctuary where all the avatar statues are held. "Gran Gran, I need to talk to you." She says with a serious tone in her voice.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath as she stands in front of the statue of Avatar Aang. She gazes lovingly at his face. "I know."

Korra breathes deeply through her nose. "Gran…did you know about my …."

Katara interrupts her. "Yes, but I wasn't certain. I had a feeling your disconnection to your past lives had to do with your psychological and emotional state. Only something just as powerful as what caused the disconnection could have restored it."

Korra lowers her eyes, if Katara knew how she would reconnect with her past lives, then there was something else the old waterbender probably knew about as well. The blue eyed beauty trembles slightly. "I felt really strange on Saturday. For a minute I thought Amon had showed up again. It's been over a year but I'll never forget what it's like to have my blood bent. Would you know anything about that?"

Katara lowers her eyes for a moment. "It wasn't Amon, if that's what you're asking."

The young avatar swallows as she looks up at her mentor. "No more hiding Gran. I know something's been going on. And I know you know what it is. I'm ready to know the truth." She takes a deep breath. "Tell me who Asami is to me."

The old waterbender stares up into her husband's eyes with a sweet smile on her face. "She's your wife."

Korra's mouth is agape as her eyes widen. She takes three deep breaths not knowing where to look. "…S..s…seriously ?" She says in complete shock.

Katara nods as she continues looking at the statue of her husband.

The now anxious young woman gulps and breathes in apprehensively. "Gran…how…how long have you known that?"

Her mentor finally turns to face her with a gentle smile. "You know when you first told me you were in love with Mako last year, I thought she had reincarnated as a man, but after I gave you your first treatment a few months ago, I felt the movement in your heart when you spoke about Asami, that's when I knew for sure."

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?" Korra asks.

"Would you have believed me? Don't you remember what I taught you in training? Words don't teach, only life experience can do that. You had to see it for yourself and now you have." Katara says seeing the young woman lower her head.

Korra takes another deep breath feeling light-headed as she furrows her brow. She wasn't expecting that. "Gran…" She says swallowing. "Who was…I mean…when were we…"

Katara looks into her eyes. "Come with me." She walks down the hall of avatars as Korra follows behind her. She stops in front of one of the statues. "This is the previous water tribe avatar his name was Kuruk. She was his fiancé and her name was…"

Korra interrupts her. "…Ummi."

The old waterbender nods softly. Korra gulps as she looks up at the statue sorrowfully remembering the visions she saw in her mind over the weekend. "I knew it. I really did lose her." She says almost inaudibly.

Her mentor shakes her head. "No Korra you didn't lose her. She was taken from Avatar Kuruk on their wedding night."

"Taken?….by who?" She asks still staring at the statue.

Katara averts her eyes. "By Koh."

"Koh!" The blue eyed beauty says as she turns to look at the old waterbender. "The bug you and Toph fought with?" She says balling her hand into a fist as Katara nods. The avatar lowers her eyes angrily as her breathing becomes slightly rapid. "He's after her again. I won't let him…."

"Be calm Korra." The old waterbender says cupping Korra' chin to get some eye contact from her student. "If he wanted her, she would already be gone."

"What! What do you mean?" She exclaims.

"There is more going on here than history repeating itself. Take a moment to think about everything that's happened Korra. Asami was alone before you two got together, she could have disappeared at anytime, but she didn't." The old waterbender holds her hand to her chest for a moment, noticing that she doesn't feel any pain. She's still unsure of what she can tell the avatar.

Korra gulps as her jaw clinches. "You said that he left our world. You said he wanted her as a mate. Tell me what's going on Gran. If he wasn't after Asami, then what was he after?"

The old waterbender locks eyes with Korra then cups her cheek. "I don't know, but now that you are re-connected to your past lives you may be able to find out." Katara seems mesmerized as she gazes into Korra's eyes. She smiles softly. "Aang…" She sighs. Then blinks rapidly and averts her eyes trying to regain her composure. "I'm…I'm sure Aang can help you now."

The young avatar takes a deep breath and sighs heavily looking away for a moment then focusing on her mentor's eyes. This couldn't be coincidence, her and Asami being together, remembering her past lives, Katara knowing who they were to one another. As long as she had known the old waterbender, she learned that the woman's words and actions always had a purpose. "Does this trip you're taking... have anything to do with Koh?"

Katara swallows softly. "Yes."

Korra stares into her eyes for a moment then nods and covers her mentor's hand with her own. She pulls the old waterbender into her arms. "You've been protecting us this whole time, haven't you? I had a feeling something was going on. I'm sorry you've had to do all this on your own. Now it's my turn to protect you. I love you Katara."

The old waterbender sighs and closes her eyes trying to stop herself from welling with tears. "I know dear." She gives her eyes a quick swipe. "But it's my job to protect you and I'll do it until my last breath." She says as her young pupil pulls back from her.

"I'm coming with you." Korra says.

Katara shakes her head. "No, you stay here with Asami. I'll be fine… trust me."

Korra breathes out through her nose deciding not to argue with her. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'll be back as soon as possible but definitely before the solstice." Katara says. The dark skinned woman nods and lowers her eyes seeming agitated. She moves to walk away as her mentor grabs her wrist and locks eyes with her again. "Korra…don't worry, I'll be alright. We'll figure this out, we always do. You just focus on Asami and your past lives. I'll tell you more once I return. And Korra, don't forget…."

The young woman nods with a serious expression on her face. "I know Gran 'things aren't always what they seem to be' right, I won't forget. Just come back to us okay." She says as they walk out of the temple sanctuary. She hugs her mentor again then looks out in the distance to the meditation pavilion.

* * *

**Republic City**

**City Hall**

Asami watches Lau from the other end of the table as she makes a few modifications to one of the roadway designs he submitted. She felt strangely drawn to him that morning. He looks up just in time to see her avert her eyes. The young CEO's heart flutters for a moment she feels nervous. Her emotions seemed so out of control today.

"Is…everything alright Miss Sato?" Lau asks her.

She puts her stencil down and looks up at him. "Mr. Gan-Lan may I ask you something?"

He nods. "Sure." He says as his golden amber eyes meet her jade green orbs.

"Do I…know you from somewhere?" The raven haired beauty asks.

Lau furrows his brow. "Huh? I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean."

She lowers her eyes for a moment then looks back up at him as her heart beats a little faster. "Did we meet prior to your father getting sick?" Asami asks genuinely concerned about the way she was feeling.

He smiles softly and shakes his head. "With all due respect I don't think I would have forgotten something like that." He examines her for a few seconds. "Do you…mean like in a past life or something?"

Her eyes immediately perk up as she furrows her brow. "Why would you say something like that?"

He sits back lowering his head timidly. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you said you were dating the avatar right. The avatar's like the one person in the world who knows about past lives and stuff."

"Oh…right." She says quietly as fear creeps into her belly. She knew Korra would be speaking to Katara today about remembering her past lives including the one they shared together. Asami didn't want to know about it. Just the small bits she knew were traumatizing. She stares down at the diagram in front of her.

Lau speaks up. "Miss Sato…I know things haven't been exactly easy between us, but even a blind man can see that you have something on your mind. I may not be so good at drawing, but I'm a pretty good listener."

Asami swallows as she looks up at him and half smiles. It was strange, over the last few weeks she'd been working with Lau, she found herself growing more comfortable around him today even more so. Part of that was because she and Korra were officially together, but there was something else about him…something familiar.

She takes a deep breath hesitating for a moment. "Have you ever been in love? Like the person you love… is everything you ever wanted."

He stares at her, then lowers his eyes and nods. "Yeah…I have."

Asami sighs softly. "That's how I feel about my girlfriend. I…can't imagine being with anyone else, but…I'm scared."

Lau gets up from his chair. "Do you mind?" He asks nodding towards a chair before moving. She smirks softly and shakes her head no. He walks over and pulls out the chair next to her. The amber eyed man sits just far enough away so that she can't easily reach him. She was still wearing the spirit talisman. "You have the heart of the avatar, what's there to be scared of?"

She lowers her eyes. "I'm afraid of….remembering. I'm scared that if I remember my past, that I'll lose her." She laughs sorrowfully. "It's ironic really. She remembers her past lives and I want to forget mine."

Lau half smiles as he sits back in his chair. "Wow, you remember your past life. I don't think I've heard of anybody but the avatar being able to do something like that. I don't have a lot of experience there, but I think I get how you feel."

She raises her eyebrows. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah, but I don't think you have anything to worry about, memory is a funny thing." The young man says with a sigh, but with a very serious expression on his face. "I wanna forget too." He half smiles and lowers his eyes. "When you can forget, you can move on. But there's the rub, once you know something, there's no way to un-know it. It stays with you, even though the moment is gone, it stays fresh in your mind, like yesterday." He laughs softly to himself.

"The love…the joy…. and the pain. You can't forget it, so you relive it…the feelings I mean, because that's all life is…a bundle of feelings memories that you can't forget. No matter how hard you try. You can't forget her. That's how love is." He stares at the floor, a bleak look on his face.

He flinches seeing Asami move her hand toward him. She stops herself as he looks up at her and smiles softly. "Sorry…I'm still not feeling well and….I think I kinda learned my lesson with you in that area, wouldn't want your girlfriend getting the wrong idea."

Their eyes lock. "It sounds like this person was very special to you."

His face softens. "She was my world." He takes a deep breath still holding her gaze as Asami blinks a few times and averts her eyes. He smirks still staring at her. "Well…" The young man says looking at his watch. "I…really appreciate you sharing something so personal with me. In spite of the work I used to do on the farm, I don't have a lot of friends to talk about this kind of stuff with. So this means a lot. I personally don't think you have anything to worry about though, not if you love her. Love's not something you forget. Well anyway, if you'll excuse me, I need to catch the president before his next meeting." He stands as she nods and resumes looking at the diagram in front of her strangely feeling much more at ease having said what was on her mind out loud.

Asami turns to the door as he opens it. "Thanks…Mr. Gan-Lan."

"Anytime." Lau says stepping through the door and stopping suddenly. "But, you know Miss Sato…there is one way to forget, but it doesn't come easily."

She turns to him. "What's that?"

He turns and gazes into her eyes. "Death." The amber eyed man smiles curiously for a moment. "I don't mean to be morbid, it's just…well, it can't be easy for a spirit like the avatar, you know. I can't imagine how she must feel. At least the rest of us get a break from the past when we die. She doesn't have that luxury. Just something to think about, I mean look how you feel about your past, she's the one person you shouldn't be scared to talk to about that." He nods his head and leaves closing the door behind him.

Asami lowers her eyes and flicks her fingernails as the truth of Lau's words sink in. She wondered how things would change now that Korra had a connection with her past lives again.

Asami had a completely different perspective about the past now due to her recent experiences. The memory of her own past life…of those bugs, of not having a face, and being stuck in a tree with a huge centipede for who knows how long was torturous and painful. What had she done to deserve such a fate? What if she and Korra had a horrible past, what would it mean for their future together? Then there was the feeling of loss and forgetfulness she had since the two of them made love. It was like a mother forgetting that she had a child.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

**Meditation Pavilion**

After an entire hour of meditation, Korra finds herself in the spirit world yet again. She takes a few breaths and goes back into her body. She sighs heavily and lies down on her back and stares at the blue swirls on the roof. The young avatar couldn't understand what was going on. For some reason she still couldn't connect to her past lives. Every time she meditated she ended up in the spirit world. A few times she stayed and called out to the spirits to see if any would show up. They never did.

On her last trip a thought pops into her mind. She goes into the tree of time sits down closes her eyes and goes into the avatar state. After several deep breathes a bright light fills her mind. "Raava…" Korra says.

To her surprise the light spirit's voice was very different, but still familiar. She recognized that it was the combined voices of all of her past lives. "Avatar … you must be strong and do what has to be done to protect the world." The voice whispers.

"Please Raava, tell me what you mean. What's happening to the world?" Korra asks.

"It is out of balance avatar and it is your duty to restore it." The light spirit says.

"I don't understand? Things are peaceful right now aren't they? Why are the spirit's leaving and why can't I talk to my past lives yet. I know we're connected I can feel them, I can feel you." Korra says.

The light spirit is silent for a moment before speaking. "You are right young avatar our connection has been restored. All the past avatars all their experience and wisdom is available to you as I am if you look deep inside yourself to the bond of love that reconnected us. As to why the spirits are leaving, a friend is here to help you."

Korra opens her eyes to the sound of very large wings flapping. She steps outside the tree and sees a huge dragon-bird spirit in the sky as more spirits begin to appear around her. The almost entirely golden spirit lands in front of the tree. Korra raises her eyebrows. "Hey I remember you. You saved me from Unalaq. Thank you." She says bowing as the large spirit lowers its head and Korra wraps her arms around it giving him a hug. She scratches its head. "Can you tell me what's been going on?"

"He can't, but I can." Iroh says as he gets off of the dragon-birds back. The beautiful bender immediately throws her arms around him. "It's good to see you again Korra." He says patting her on the back lovingly then pulling away so he can look into her eyes. "We have much to discuss."

She nods as they walk over to a table with tea that appeared out of nowhere. They both sit down and he pours them some tea.

He takes a sip from his cup then takes a deep breath. "Someone in the physical world is harnessing spiritual energy. We have all felt it draining the life force of our world. You must find out who or what is causing it." He says.

"Is that why the spirits are leaving?" She asks.

Iroh lowers his eyes and thinks for a moment. "I'm honestly not sure my friend. It could have something to do with it. In all my time here, I have never felt anything like this before. It is as if the world itself is in pain."

Korra takes a deep breath and lowers her head trying to think. "Hmm, the world, I'll see what I can find out."

The wise firebender takes a deep heavy breath. "Korra…" He says as she gives him some eye contact. "You must look with more than your eyes, things are not always what they seem to be. If you look for the light, you will often find it, but if you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see. Remember many things that seem threatening in the dark, become welcoming when we shine a light on them."

The young avatar smiles and nods. "I'll remember and I'll fix this, I promise. Thank you Iroh."

Korra returns to her body a bit more knowledgeable but still somewhat confused. She needed to find out what was taking the spiritual world's energy away and she figured she would need her past lives in order to do that. The connection was there, she could feel it, and she even had a few clear memories. Raava told her to look to the bond of love. Asami was the first one who came to her mind when the spirit said that. Korra looks at her watch. It was almost time for her lunch date.

Korra smiles happily feeling a pleasant shiver as she pictures her girlfriend in her mind. The smile slowly leaves her face however as she remembers what Gran Gran told her. Asami was her wife, how was she supposed to tell her girlfriend something like that.

She also began to wonder if Asami remembered anything. After all they shared quite a few dreams and she was certainly her bond of love. How was Asami supposed to help her connect to her past lives though?

* * *

**Kwong's Cuisine**

Korra gulps apprehensively as she sits across the table from her girlfriend. "So…how did your big meeting go?" She asks.

Asami takes a deep breath and manages a smile. "It was…good. I have a better idea of what the new roads should look like. I'll show you the designs tonight. I need you to let me know how far away from the spirit vines the roads should be."

Korra raises her eyebrow and smiles. "Oh…yeah, I can do that. Glad I can help."

"Me too." Asami says as she takes a bite of her salad.

The two are silent for a few minutes looking up at one another ever so often.

Asami's stomach is tense and tight. She wants to ask Korra how her day has been, but she doesn't want to hear about her conversation with Katara. The pale skinned beauty takes an apprehensive breath trying to figure out what to say. She finally clears her throat and wipes her mouth with a napkin. "So…Gran Gran is leaving today right? Do you know how long she'll be gone?"

Korra looks up at her nervously. "Yeah, she…left an hour ago for the Fire Nation. She said she'd be back in time for the solstice."

"Oh…that's nice." Asami says with a half smile as she refocuses on her plate.

Korra breathes out through puckered lips and looks around anxiously before focusing on her girlfriend. "Asami…is… everything okay?"

Asami looks up at her. "Huh…oh yeah, everything's fine." She says then continues to eat.

The young avatar gulps. "So…I was kinda…wondering. Do…you….remember anything?"

Asami furrows her brow. "About what?"

Korra takes a deep breath. "I was thinking that since I remembered some of my past lives, maybe… you remembered some of yours too. You know with our dreams and everything."

Asami averts her eyes and gulps. "Uhh…" She looks down at her plate. She wanted to honest with her girlfriend but she was nervous. The young woman takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Korra…." She says feeling her stomach drop as her throat tightens. "I…I don't wanna know about my past life."

Korra lowers her eyes for a moment not knowing what to say.

Asami continues. "I mean…I know it's important to you and… I wanna support you. I'm just not …"

"I understand." She says swallowing softly. "But if you remembered something, you would tell me right? Because… I think it might help me figure out what's been going on. It's weird. I can feel the connection to my past, but I still can't seem to…." Korra says interrupting her.

Asami feels her stomach rumbling. "Korra, I don't want to."

The blue eyed beauty furrows her brow not completely understanding. "You don't want to help me?"

Asami apprehensively looks up into her girlfriend's eyes for a moment then looks away feeling very conflicted. "I do…wanna help….I just…can't."

"I don't understand. Asami, this is important…"

"Korra, I'm not like you okay. I don't care about my past life." She says quickly. "I just wanna live this life with you. What happened in the past doesn't matter. Can't we just focus on our future?"

The young avatar takes a deep breath unsure of what to say.

Asami gulps seeing the downcast expression on her girlfriend's face. "Korra…

"It's okay. I understand… really I do." Korra says with her eyes lowered. Truthfully she did understand remembering what Asami went through after Koh first touched her. And now that she knew that Koh had kidnapped her in a past life, she could understand her girlfriend's anxiety, who would want to remember something like that.

Asami takes a slightly relieved breath. "You…do?" Korra nods. Asami takes a deep breath feeling like she can be more open with her partner hearing her sincerity. "I just don't wanna lose you Korra. I don't wanna lose us. And I feel like looking into the past will….."

Korra furrows her brow slightly as she shakes her head. "You're not gonna lose me."

The pale skinned beauty sighs heavily. "How do you know that?"

"Because I love you and I'm not gonna let anything tear us apart." Korra says confidently.

Asami swallows hard as her eyes begin to well with tears. "This morning… you said you thought you'd lost me before…" She gulps almost unable to speak finding it hard to get the words out. The young woman knew her girlfriend's mentor had spoken to her about their past life relationship today. "Did you?" She trembles slightly not wanting to hear the answer.

The avatar lowers her eyes for a moment then finds the most beautiful jade green eyes in the world. "No…I didn't." She gets up from her chair and takes Asami into her arms. "And I never will." Korra says remembering what Gran Gran told her this morning, about Asami being taken away from her.

Asami takes a deep trembling breath and hugs her girlfriend a little tighter. "Please…just…don't let me go."

"Never." Korra says as one of the restaurant attendants comes over with dessert and clears his throat. She doesn't release her girlfriend.

Asami swallows softly wiping her eyes as she pulls back from Korra enough to look at her face and take another deep breath. "Can we finish talking about this later?"

Korra nods softly as she cups Asami's cheek. "Only if you want to."

The green eyed beauty sighs, gently kissing her cheek. "Thank you, I just need some time to get my thoughts together. Today hasn't been easy for me." She says motioning to the attendant to put the dessert down.

"What's been going on?" Korra asks.

Asami pulls back and then moves to sit down. The pale skinned woman lowers her eyes. "My father won't stop calling my office. I think I need to go see him."

Korra covers her girlfriend's hand. "Do you want me to go with you?"

The young CEO shakes her head. "No, I…I think I need to do this myself."

The young avatar brings Asami's hand to her lips and kisses it. "I'm here okay. Always."

* * *

Lau stands outside the window of the restaurant staring at them. "Always doesn't exist. Don't worry you'll see soon enough. Enjoy it while you can." He breathes out through his nose as he walks away from the window as a distant memory flows through his mind.

**7500 years ago…**

"Tsuchi…pleeeeaaaase…." The water essence says begging her partner for his help.

"I said no. You chose that form, now you must live with it." He says as he crawls away from her.

A human man's foot suddenly stomps down in front of him. Tsuchi looks up to see his partner in tears. She had the form of a man with a beard and a mustache. "That's not fair Tsuchi, you took my last two faces, why can't you take this one too. It's old. I promise this will be the last time."

The water essence puts her arms around him and begins to rub his shelled back. "Come on my wittle Tsuchi. I know you're tired of seeing me like this."

After what felt like an eternity of begging, 1000 years to be exact, the Earth Spirit relents. "This is the last time. My mother only obliges you on my behalf. I won't allow you to continue disregarding her gifts to you. I'll take your face on one condition." The Spirit Bug can't help but blush as his partner rubs her face against his.

"I'm listening." The water essence says.

"Stay near the earth when you next visit the world of time. You know what will happen if you miss the limit. I almost couldn't find you in time to remind you. Such a waste of your energy spending all your time among the humans, jumping around like frog squirrels." Tsuchi says looking into her eyes.

She smiles and kisses his lips softly. "Mmm, I'll always love you Tsuchi. Don't worry. These humans are just fun to play with. You should come with me and try it for yourself. Then maybe you wouldn't be so jealous."

"Don't say such foolish things. You're even talking like them now." Tsuchi says.

The water essence smirks and giggles at him.

"I mean it. This is the last time. Do you agree?" He asks.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Oh, alright."

Once again the Earth Spirit takes his partner's face and goes to visit his mother.

* * *

**Monday evening…**

**Royal Palace: Fire Nation**

**Underground Bunker**

A fire nation solider knocks on the large metallic doors. "Excuse me, Lord Zuko, you have a visitor."

The aging fire bender furrows his brow as his daughter and grandson stand to their feet. He stares at the door cautiously knowing he wasn't expecting any visitors. "Who is it?" He asks.

The solider clears his throat. "There is a woman here, says she's Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko squints at the door suspiciously. He hadn't seen Katara since Aang's granddaughter's anointment ceremony. The old woman had never had any reason to visit him, especially not in the Fire Nation. He was sure this was a trick by the Red Lotus. "Tell her to come to the door and speak to me."

"Apologies my lord but she's…uhh… preoccupied." The solider answers.

Now he was sure that this was some sort of ruse. Zuko nods to a few of the guards to accompany him through the door ready to roast whoever was on the other side of it.

He breathes out through his nose roughly and takes a fighting stance before opening the door. "Druk…" Zuko says sternly. "Burn them to ash!" He commands as the large doors open. The old fire bender and his soldiers run out the door expecting to see the dragon's flames engulfing the room.

Lord Zuko's eyebrow begins to twitch with a dead pan expression on his face seeing Katara rubbing Druk's belly.

"Who's a good boy? You're a good boy. Yes you are. Yes you are such a good boy. Look how big you've gotten. You're just so sweet." The old waterbender says cooing at the large reptile as it pants happily.

The aging firebender takes a deep breath through his nose and turns to his soldiers. "Stand down, it's her." He walks over to her and clears his throat. "Katara, it's good to see you again. I don't want to be rude, but why are you here? The Fire Nation is under strict guard right now. How did you even get down here?"

She stops scratching Druk's belly and turns to her old friend with a small smile. "It's good to see you too and Aang told me about this place after that eclipse when we were kids. It wasn't that hard to find." The old woman takes on a serious tone. "And as to why I am here. I need to find the spirit who gave your mother back her memories."

Zuko furrows his brow. "What? Why, what's going on?"

Katara takes a deep breath. "Avatar Korra is in danger and I believe the spirit can help save her."

The former lord of the Fire Nation nods. "I'll help in whatever way I can, but I cannot leave my daughter unattended."

The old waterbender shakes her head and lifts her hand slightly. "I know. I just need clear and safe passage through Hira'a to the Forgetful Valley."

He nods and motions to one of the guards to prepare the necessary paperwork and emblems. "Katara, what's happened to Avatar Korra? Is it the Red Lotus again?"

She shakes her head. "No, right now Korra is alright, but a dark and powerful spirit has its sights set on her. I don't know what it wants but it can't be good. I hope the spirit in Forgetful Valley can do something to stop him."

"Why would the spirit help you? I thought its only power was to give people new identities. What could it possibly do to help Korra?" He asks.

Katara looks him in the eye. "Because the spirit that's after the avatar is her son. She fixed some of his dirty work in the past, maybe she will do it again." The old waterbender says remembering her and Aang's friend Rafa, whose face was also stolen by Koh. The Mother of Faces restored Rafa's face when she found out what her son had done. With any luck, the spirit might be willing to take up a motherly role again and stop her wayward son's plans. That's what the old waterbender hoped for anyway.

Zuko nods. "I understand and for Avatar Korra's sake I wish you success."

**Forgetful Valley (Village of Hira'a, Fire Nation Territory)**

Katara and her assistant stand before a dark misty forest. It felt just like yesterday to the old waterbender. She still felt the same shiver of fear up her spine as she'd had so many years ago with Aang. This time there would be no avatar to guide her, she would have to find her way on her own.

"Master Katara…" Her assistant says. "I will secure you now." The young man says holding up some fortified rope. Katara nods and he proceeds to tie them both together.

She takes a deep breath as her assistant puts her bag on his back. They walk into the forest in hopes of finding the Mother of Faces.

* * *

**Republic City Prison**

**4 pm**

Asami sits quietly staring at the stack of letters she'd brought from her office. Her father's letters to her. She figured now was as good a time as any to give them back to him. The young CEO wanted nothing to do with him. The longer she sat in that waiting room the angrier she got thinking back to the pain he'd caused her and her friends. She hadn't seen him in over a year. Asami felt emotionally raw as she remembered him trying to kill her back then for siding against the equalist movement.

She couldn't believe she was even giving him the time of day. Her feelings were beyond heighted and she knew that it wouldn't take much to set her off. She just wanted to get in and out. At least that was the plan anyway.

"Asami…you came, thank you." Hiroshi Sato says as he sits down across from her. It had only been a year but her father was visibly aged. His hair was stark white, the wrinkles were etched into his face like stone. His usually joyful bright brown eyes were now dull and full of regret.

"I just came here to return these." She says pushing the stack of letters across the table to him.

He sighs sorrowfully as he looks down at them. "You never opened them."

"Stop writing me and stop calling my office. I never want to see or hear from you ever again." The young CEO says as she stands up from the table and moves to leave.

"Asami, please… wait, just hear me out. Then I'll never contact you again…please." Hiroshi says desperately pleading with her.

Against the woman's better judgment she sits back down avoiding eye contact with him.

He takes a deep breath in through his nose before speaking. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I can't even forgive myself. All I can do now is try and help you the only way I know how. Asami I've heard about the merger with Cabbage Corp and while it was a wise decision financially, you should dissolve it immediately. One of my sources told me that the original mecha suit designs I created with Varrick are being tampered with to incorporate a new type of energy source. Something volatile that has never been seen before. Cabbage Corp is apparently funding the project in the Earth Kingdom. I won't have you getting hurt because of my mi… "

She scoffs. "Help me? Did you say…help…me?" Asami feels anger surging in her belly as she lashes out at her father. " 'You ungrateful, insolent child! I now see there is no chance to save you!' That's what you said to me dad! That's what you said when I was trying to help you! Then you tried to run me through with a mecha suit! Was that your idea of help? Your tore our family apart! You destroyed our name and now you want to give me advice about how I should run the business! That's all you have to say to me?!" She says getting up from the table.

Hiroshi reaches out and grabs his daughter's wrist to stop her from leaving. "Asami please...!" He yells as a few officers tackle him to the ground. "Dissolve the contract! I've seen this before! This country is headed for war! I don't want you to end up like me! You'll be playing a part in hurting millions of people! I know you don't want that! Asami please!"

The young CEO's face is red with anger. "You don't know anything! I'll never end up like you! Just stay out of my life!" She says marching out of the room hearing her father screaming her name.

**Korra's Apartment**

**9 pm**

Asami was relieved to be back and in her girlfriend's arms after the day she'd had. All she wanted to do was make love to her girlfriend and go to sleep, but before that she needed to do what she had been preparing the last 3 hours to do. She was going to tell Korra how she felt about her past and why she was so scared.

The conversation went wonderfully well until she brought up her conversation with Lau.

The young avatar clinches her jaw. "You told me it was just business Asami. That's not business… that's us. I can't believe you talked to him about our relationship." Korra says sounding very frustrated with her lover.

"I was worried about what you would say okay. I just needed to vent and…he's…he's…well he's been totally respectful of me and our relationship. And he gave me some good advice. He helped me see things from a different perspective. I don't even think I would have been able to talk to you today if I hadn't…."

"What! Oh you're taking advice from him now. So the guy who used to randomly feel you up knows what's best for you…" Korra says sarcastically.

Asami scoffs. "Oh please Korra, don't give me that…So it's okay for you to talk to Sue, Gran, Lin and the rest of Republic City about how to fuc me but it's wrong for me to talk to one of my business associates about how I can better communicate with you!" She shouts back.

Asami knew that her girlfriend's naivety was one of her sensitive buttons. Korra stares at her angrily as her eyes well with tears and her bottom lip trembles slightly. The young avatar averts her eyes and moves to leave the room.

The raven haired beauty rolls her eyes and blows her hair from her face. That was below the belt and she knew it. The bedroom door downstairs slams shut. Asami shakes her head and stares at the floor. She and Korra had argued as friends before, but this was their first argument as a couple.

Korra sits downstairs feeling completely embarrassed. It wasn't easy for her to open up to Asami about the things she wasn't taught during her training. Of course she asked for advice from people she trusted. That was just how she grew up. If you don't know something, you ask.

Asami walks over to the intercom and flips the switch. "Korra….I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have said that. Can we start over please? I've had a crazy day okay. I haven't even told you about what happened with my dad. I'm sorry." She sits on the bed quietly there is no response from the intercom. She flips the switch and heads downstairs.

She knocks on the door. "Kor…"

"I don't wanna talk to you right now Asami. Why don't you go talk to your new friend, huh? Since he's so smart." The blue eyed beauty says weakly.

Asami runs her tongue over her teeth as she closes her eyes then opens them and glares at the door. She takes a deep breath then purses her lips into her mouth. "Korra…look we both…said some things we didn't mean okay….Can we just..."

"I meant what I said Asami. You shouldn't be listening to that guy, okay. He's…" Korra says as her girlfriend angrily cuts her off."

"You don't think I know how to take care of myself! I know what's best for me, not you and not my father! I can talk to whoever I want to!" She yells.

Korra glares at the door. "Then why don't you then!"

"Ugh….you know what… I'm gonna go stay at my apartment tonight. When you're ready to talk with me instead of to me, you know where I'll be." Asami says as she grabs her keys off the table and heads out the door. A minute later Korra hears her girlfriend's car drive away.

Her heart is beating hard in her chest as she takes deep breathes letting a few tears fall.

They were fine when they got home earlier. Asami told her about not wanting to forget her, and about how scared she was of her past life. Korra respected her wishes and didn't tell her what Gran Gran told her. They were in one another arms until Asami brought up Lau.

Korra had a deep disdain for that man. He creped her out in a way that she couldn't even begin to describe. He was definitely not to be trusted and her girlfriend was buddying up with him all of sudden. It infuriated her.

Asami wipes a few tears from her eyes as she drives to her apartment. It pissed her off that Korra felt like she had the right to order her around and tell her who she could and couldn't talk to. It was like talking to her father all over again.

Asami knew she had been harsh with her, but she was angry, they both were, but at least she apologized. But did her girlfriend accept it, no, she keeps the door closed like some little kid.

"Ugh!" Asami grunts as she hits the steering wheel with her hand. "So stupid!"

Later that night, Asami is in bed staring at the ceiling shaking her head. She turns over and stares at the phone. Korra still hadn't called her. She closes her eyes. "What was I thinking? Why did I leave?"

Korra lies in the bed holding her favorite Asami scented pillow as she gazes at the phone. She wanted to talk to Asami but had no idea what to say to her. She really did mean what she said and she wasn't going to apologize for that. Of course she accepted her girlfriend's apology but she still felt self-conscious. How was it wrong that she got advice on how to have sex? What was she supposed to have done, wing it?

Asami rolls her eyes and reluctantly picks up the phone, then immediately hangs it up. "Ugh…Korra just call me already."

Neither of them slept that night.

* * *

**The next day**

**Future Industries**

Asami went into work extremely frustrated. Korra hadn't called or made an attempt to come after her. Was the honeymoon already over?

Chelse furrows her brow as she apprehensively walks into the young CEO's office. "Uhh, is everything al…"

"My girlfriend's a jerk." Asami says. Chelse open's her mouth to speak but is interrupted. "She didn't even call me last night. What's her problem?"

"Uhhh…" Her assistant says as she's interrupted again.

"I apologized. I told her I was sorry, but does she accept my apology. No! She tells me that she doesn't wanna talk to me." Asami mimics Korra's voice, sounding like a whining child. 'Why don't you go talk to your new friend?' Ugh!"

Again Chelse opens her mouth to speak and is interrupted.

"So I leave to give her some space and she doesn't even come after me. Not even a flaming phone call." Asami says still fuming.

Her assistant finally speaks up. "Miss Sato…first of all …congratulations."

The young CEO furrows her brow. "What?"

Chelse smirks. "This is your very first opportunity to make up with your girlfriend."

"I already apologized to her, I'm not doing it again." Asami says quickly.

"Even if you're the one in the wrong?" Chelse says.

Asami raises her voice slightly. "What! How am I the one who's wrong? I apologized, I gave her space. She should be the one apologizing."

Chelse raises her eyebrows. "Did she tell you to leave or did you leave on your own?"

The young CEO furrows her brow. "I…no, she didn't ask me to leave, but she said she didn't wanna talk to me."

"So you left on your own. Now why did you expect her to come after you?" Her assistant asks innocently.

"Because she loves me. That's what people do when they love each other." Asami says matter of factly.

Chelse shakes her head. "No that's what desperate people do when someone manipulates them by playing on their emotions. You're a woman dating a woman sweetie, that tactic doesn't apply here."

Asami furrows her brow and takes a deep breath.

"Tell me what happened." Her assistant says as her boss calms down a bit. She listens as Asami recounts her side of the events.

Chelse nods a few times. "Okay, I think I understand. You ready to hear this boss lady?"

The raven haired beauty gulps and nods.

"You've got to be the bigger woman here sweetie. As powerful as the Avatar is, this is her first serious relationship, and it's clearly foreign territory for her, but not for you. She can't read minds. You can't expect her to know what she doesn't know. This is a lesson in clear communication for both of you." The wise older woman says.

Asami lowers her eyes. "But, she's trying to tell me what to do." She says sounding dejected.

Chelse takes a deep breath and shakes her head as she raises her eyebrows. "Miss Sato I'm sorry but you're projecting, Korra is not your father. I know you had a rough meeting with him yesterday. But honestly sweetie…now this is just me. I wouldn't be so quick to disregard what she's telling you. She is the avatar after all, this might not be a jealousy thing. Not that I'm ruling that out. But you weren't around with the last avatar, he was known to be very intuitive and a great counselor. If he told you something it was usually spot on."

The young CEO sighs having really heard her assistant's words. Maybe she was being too hard on her girlfriend, but she couldn't deny how stubborn the young avatar was. She even saw that in their friendship. As much as she hated it, she knew she would have to be the one to step up to the plate. "What do you think I should do? I can't just give in to her."

Her assistant raises a suggestive eyebrow. "Oh I'm sure you'll figure something out."

**Korra's apartment Backyard**

After demolishing her 3rd punching bag, the frustrated avatar sits on the weight bench to rest for a minute. Of course Asami was on her mind. "So much for my bond of love helping me." This was the first time they had been apart in weeks. She looks over at the clock. Asami would be at work by now. She really wanted to hear her girlfriend's voice but was too nervous to call her after their fight yesterday.

She was really worried, Asami just left. The caramel beauty hadn't expected that. She really thought she'd wake up and see her girlfriend sleeping next to her. She really wasn't sure what to do. Showing up abruptly at the woman's office didn't seem like a good idea especially considering that she still had no idea what to say to her.

"I wish Gran was here." Korra sighs. Then she lowers her head and thinks. "Maybe Asami is right, maybe I shouldn't ask people for advice, but what do I do then. Should I get her some more flowers? I don't even know what to say to her." The young avatar stands up and takes a deep breath. "Okay I can do this, I can figure this out on my own. So somebody comes up to me and says 'Hey Korra, my girlfriend left after we had a fight, what should I do?' (She takes a deep breath and thinks) ...Uhh…you…should…tell her…you're sorry?" Korra says raising her eyebrows apprehensively.

"But I'm not sorry about how I feel. I mean I did yell a little bit, but it doesn't mean that my feelings are wrong." She rationalizes. Korra thinks about her relationship with Mako. Whenever they were mad at each other, they gave one another space too. She sighs figuring that's what Asami wanted to do as well. She decides she'll wait for her girlfriend to get in touch with her, even though she wanted the woman more than the air in her lungs right at that moment.

Another day came and went…with both women alone in their apartments staring at the phone. Korra was too scared not knowing what to say as well as trying to give her girlfriend space. Asami was still irritated thinking that her girlfriend was just being stubborn.

**Wednesday Morning**

**Republic City, City Hall**

President Raiko speaks up. "Thank you all for coming."

Asami sits across the table from Lau. Two of the city's urban development contractors also sat with them. "Excuse me President Raiko, is there a reason why we're starting so late?" She asks.

He clears his throat. "Yes we're waiting for…" The door opens and Asami's stomach tightens as her girlfriend walks through the doors. "Avatar Korra…thank you for coming." The president says.

She goes to sit at the opposite end of the table across from the president not making eye contact with Asami. "Thank you for inviting me." She was surprised when she got the call about the meeting an hour ago.

"Alright let's get started." President Raiko says. "Mr. Gan-Lan, will you please show us the designs you and Miss Sato have agreed on."

"Yes sir." Lau says as he stands to his feet and passes a few papers around the table. "This is the new highway system we designed that will run around the spirit vine infested areas."

Korra speaks up. "They're not an infestation…Lau." The avatar says with a significant bite in her voice as she said his name.

Asami clears her throat very loudly. On the outside she looked calm cool and collected. Inside her mind however was a different story. "Mmm Korra…., baby you look so good. Please don't kill my business partner. I really can't deal with that right now. Why aren't you looking at me? Oh no... its over isn't it? You're gonna dump me aren't you? Oh no please don't do this, I love you so much. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...Oh god, I can't, I just can't…"

"Excuse me Miss Sato did you have something to add." The president asks distracting Asami from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I…uhh…(clearing her throat again) I just wanted to reiterate that what the avatar stated is correct. The spirit vines are a part of the city's infrastructure now. They are a valuable source of commerce and culture that will increase the growth of Republic City's population and consumer revenue through tourism." She says smoothly as she glances at her girlfriend.

Korra's eyes are still locked on Lau. She can't help the thoughts flowing through her mind. "You think you're sooo smart don't you? You just better keep your slimy hands away from Asami. You come anywhere near her, and I'll…"

After what feels like an eternity of discussions (25 minutes) the meeting is adjourned. Korra is up and out of her seat in no time flat following Lau into the men's washroom. Asami has a few words with the president as she sees her girlfriend practically running out the boardroom door.

The amber eyed man turns around as if startled. "Avatar Korra…I'm sorry…" He looks around nervously. "Oh no is this the women's washroom… Please forgive me." He says timidly as he tries to move around her.

She steps in front of him as she breaths out through her nose. "Stay away from my girlfriend."

He furrows his brow seeming very confused. "…ex-cuse…me…I…I don't know what you mean."

"Asami." The almost enraged avatar says under her breath as she is literally breathing fire.

Lau gulps. "I think you have the wrong idea. Miss Sato and I are just business partners." He takes a deep breath trying to compose himself. "Believe me please, I would love it if she were interested in me…." Korra practically growls. "But she's not. She's in love with you. She told me so herself. You two are the luckiest people in the world….to have each other." He says smoothly.

The angered avatar clinches her jaw. "She…really said that?"

"Yes she did…" Lau says. Korra averts her eyes as she breaths through her nose. He gulps again. "Avatar Korra, if I may say something please…"

She turns her eyes to him again. "What."

He swallows hard. "What you two have…is…special. You should hold on to her for as long as you can and never let her go, not even for the world." He says quietly as he moves around her. The young avatar doesn't move as she watches him out of the corner of her eye. He smirks slyly as he goes out the door.

"The world…" Korra says to herself. She takes a few deep breaths and walks out of the bathroom and runs right into Asami.

The avatar gulps. "…Hey…" She says softly locking eyes with her girlfriend.

"Hi." Asami says trying to stop her body from moving forward and ravaging her girlfriend right where she stood. Korra was strong and aggressive in their meeting; Asami was so turned on she almost couldn't get up from her seat she was so wet.

The two women are silent for a full minute until Korra speaks up. "I…uhh…" She averts her eyes so she can speak. "I gotta…go meet Tenzin….(practically whispering) there's some..stuff happening in…(scratching her head as she lowers eyes) Zaofu. So…umm…I'm gonna…go help." She lifts her eyes looking very much like Naga. The nervous avatar steps to the side.

Asami is still speechless watching her girlfriend walk away. Korra suddenly stops a few feet from her and turns around speaking very shyly. "Sorry…for…the other day." She says as she turns and walks away.

The young CEO's heart about stops hearing her girlfriend apologize to her.

Asami catches Lau before he leaves the building. She saw Korra go after him, but wasn't sure what had happened between them. "What did you say to her?"

He smiles softly. "I just told her you two should stay together."

"What?" Asami asks.

"Miss Sato, no offense but the way you were acting yesterday it was clear you must have had a disagreement with someone you care about. I don't know you all that well, but considering what you told me the day before yesterday, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Look, why don't you guys kiss and make up already." He turns and walks down the city hall stairs.

* * *

**An hour later…**

**Korra's apartment**

Korra stands shakily in the shower upstairs with her eyes closed as the almost scolding hot water cascades down her face. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. Her body was literally in pain she wanted Asami so badly. She balls her hand into a fist as she holds her head down. The young avatar hated that she was so socially inept when it came to relationships. She now totally understood why things didn't work out between her and Mako.

The front door opens downstairs. Korra opens her eyes and stares at the shower wall hearing someone walking up the stairs. Her chest is aching her heart is beating so fast. Her acute ears pick up the faint sound of a zipper being pulled. Her stomach tightens, she can't move. The bathroom door slowly creaks open. Korra is frozen breathing from her nose as tears continue to roll down her face. The shower door opens. The caramel beauty closes her eyes and gulps as the door closes. A soft familiar hand moves up her back to her neck and through her hair massaging her scalp. Tender lips kiss her shoulder, warm firm breasts press against her back as an arm the color of white dragon lilies wraps around her waist.

"I'm sorry." Asami whispers.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted lines with slight changes**

**Iroh to Korra**

Legend of Korra Book 2 episode 10 A New Spiritual Age

**Asami to Hiroshi**

Legend of Korra Book 4 episode 5 Enemy at the Gates

 


	17. Collateral Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17 / PG
> 
> ******Warning one NSFW Pic ********
> 
> Musical Inspiration: This is not the end – by Fieldwork
> 
> So, I used quite a bit of dialog from a few LoK episodes in this chapter. What can I say, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. This is a fast paced chapter. In the words of Samuel L Jackson from Jurassic Park: "Hold on to your butts!" I hope you all can keep up, things are getting pretty serious. If you have any questions drop me a line. If you have figured something out, pat yourself on the back and hold it in for a little while.

 

Korra feels like she's going to fall apart as soft, plump ruby kissed lips graze against her neck.

"I'm sorry." Asami whispers between the sweet kisses peppering her girlfriend's shoulder as the water from the shower begins to trickle down her face. She works her way to the crook of Korra's rapidly heated neck where a shy pink tongue peaks from her mouth and gently suckles on a warm smooth patch of skin there.

Korra's shoulders rise and fall softly as her eyes remained closed. She can feel Asami's heart beating through her back. She wants to move but she's too overwhelmed finally having her girlfriend's body against her again. It felt like they had spent an eternity apart, though it had only been a day and a half.

A lily white hand caresses a toned chocolate torso, moving down past perfectly sculpted abs. "I'm sorry." The raven haired beauty whispers again. The water trickling down her girlfriend's stomach guide her fingers through short soft dark brown peach fuzz to Korra's clit. She gently circles the bundle of nerves with her finger tips feeling the young avatar tremble as her hand moves lower.

Asami begins to massage Korra's breast with her left hand as she gently cups her girlfriend's sex with her other hand eliciting a trembling gasp from the young woman.

Korra finally lifts her head as the hot water mixes with her tears. She keeps her eyes closed as she turns her face to the full pink lips on her shoulder.

She opens her mouth wide allowing Asami's tongue to greet hers. The pale skinned beauty moans into the slow, wet, kiss as she skillfully works her fingers into her partner's sex.

Korra groans as she turns into Asami's body and takes her face between her hands, never losing contact with her lips. She deepens the kiss as Asami's fingers curl within her sex sending a shiver up her spine. The enticed avatar drops her hands to Asami's waist impulsively turning her girlfriend into the shower wall causing the woman's fingers to slip from within her. Korra's hands roam the raven haired beauty's body in angst before she grabs Asami's powerful thighs and lifts her up against the wall and grinds her clit into her sex. The water seems to follow the lovers blanketing them in hot crystal streams. Asami grabs a fist full of the hair on back of the avatar's head and snakes her hand down between their bodies to guide her lover's hand. Korra wrenches their lips apart and begins to kiss, lick and suck on Asami's neck fervently as she finally finds her voice and whispers through her tears. "I missed you."

"I need you." Asami says as her breathing quickens. Korra hears her words as Asami guides her hand to her sex. Steam begins to rise in the shower as moans and gasps echo through the small room. Asami wraps her arms around her woman's neck as she's penetrated by two long fingers.

"Mine." Korra whispers as she thrusts in and out of Asami's hot slick center feeling strong warm walls tightening around her fingers. The young avatar cries even harder, it was ecstasy to be inside of Asami Sato.

Asami groans into the young avatar's ear as her body rocks against the wall. "Mmm yes baby…Fuc (slowly moaning) Hua….Uhhh….Kor...ra…I love you…" Asami gasps as she rolls her hips meeting Korra's hand deepening the penetration. She bites down into the crook of the caramel beauty's neck.

"A…sami…" Korra moans as she closes her eyes. It felt so good enjoying Asami's body again drinking in her soft exhalations. She loved how vocal her partner was. "Love…you…" Korra whimpers as a bright light appears in her mind. She can suddenly hear Aang's voice.

"Meditate." He whispers.

Asami's breathing becomes labored as Korra quickens her thrusts. "Umm…ugh….ohhh…" She moans as she cums into Korra's hand. "Mmm, I can't get enough of you." Asami whispers as she nibbles on Korra's ear.

Korra puts her girlfriend's legs down as she gently kisses her neck and caresses her back. "I need you." She says softly as she pulls back seeing jade green orbs staring contently back at her.

Korra turns off the water and dries them off. She picks up Asami and carries her to the bed. Asami brings their lips together. "I'm yours Korra. I missed you so much."

The avatar smiles as she lays her down. "I love you."

The young CEO wastes no time as she puts Korra on her back then kisses a warm moist path down her body. Korra trembles. Asami dives tongue first into Korra's sex and proceeds to devour her, with long hungry flicks of her tongue. Korra's eyes roll to the back of her head. The ache beneath her waist expands as she tangles her fingers into raven locks.

Again Aang's voice rings through her mind. "Meditate… with… her."

The young avatar gasps as her woman adds two fingers to the mix. "Hua…." She gasps.

A flash of white hot heat threatens to induce unconsciousness it feels so good.

It didn't take much Asami had Korra so worked up from the shower. The breathless young woman came within a minute of her girlfriend's masterful strokes within her. But Asami didn't stop.

Korra's body shakes and writhes under her tongue as warm liquid floods her mouth a second time. "Uoomma….sami…" Korra says gasping for breath as Asami continues licking, sucking, and stroking.

The avatar doesn't have the strength to push her head away. She releases a sad almost pained whimper as Asami begins circling her clit with her tongue. The young woman curls her fingers inside Korra's sex and thrust them up. The blue eyed beauty groans loudly.

Asami licks a path up her girlfriend's quivering abdominals stopping for a moment to worship her breasts as she pumps her fingers in and out of her. She rests her lips in the crook of Korra's neck and whispers sweetly. "You're mine. Tell me who's this is…"

The trembling beauty can't speak. The young CEO's pace is tortuous.

"Tell me." Asami whispers in her ear as she continues thrusting into her almost catatonic partner.

"…y..y...yours…" Korra whimpers out. Her body quakes as a third orgasm rolls through her.

"Mmm, that's right baby." Asami says punctuating the remark by licking her girlfriend's throat.

Korra catches her breath and wraps her arms around her woman. She releases a relieved sigh.

Asami slowly removes her fingers with a small giggle. "We should make up more often."

The avatar smiles softly as her eyes close and her partner rests her head against her chest. Their bodies settle. "I love you."

Asami softly closes her eyes and pauses for a moment. "Baby…I'm…really….sor"

Korra interrupts her. "Me too. (taking a deep breath feeling self conscious) I know... I'm not very good with all this relationship stuff but…."

Asami interrupts her with a gentle kiss as their eyes lock. "We're learning baby…both of us. Just don't give up on us…please."

The young avatar gently lifts Asami's chin to get some eye contact as she rubs her back. "Never. I'll never give up on us." Asami brings their lips together one more time then lays her head back on Korra's chest.

Korra sighs contently as an unconscious tear rolls down her cheek. If she didn't know before that Asami was the one she was meant to be with, this was certainly one of the moments that clinched it. It meant everything to Korra that Asami was willing to learn with her and not take her lack of knowledge for stupidity. Sure she was hotheaded but her heart was always in the right place. She loved that her girlfriend knew that.

After a few minutes of silence Asami's body lies still against her. Korra is curious about Aang's message to her. "Baby, do you mind if I meditate for a little while?" Asami furrows her brow and sighs unhappily then moves to get up as Korra grabs her waist. "Where you going?"

"Don't you need to be alone?" Asami asks. The avatar shakes her head and smiles.

"Do you think after almost two days without you, that I'd want to be alone? Stay with me." She says gazing into jade green eyes. Asami smiles softly and lies back down on Korra's chest.

"Is this really okay?" Asami asks as she snuggles into her a bit more.

Korra takes a deep breath and sighs contently. "Yeah….this is perfect." She takes a few deep focusing breathes and closes her eyes as the warmth of her lover's body fills her up to overflowing. Asami closes her eyes and smiles.

* * *

**Meditation**

In what feels like an instant Korra sits before Aang in a strange space full of millions of different shades of blue light she's never seen before.

"Hello Korra, it's good to see you again." Aang says.

Korra takes a deep breath as she looks around. "Where am I Aang? This doesn't feel like the spirit world. What is this place?"

"You tell me." He says.

Korra scratches her head and looks around seeing nothing but bright blue light. She feels a gentle warmth in her chest and puts her hand on her heart. "Is this…my bond of love?" She asks.

Aang smiles. "Sounds good to me."

The young avatar takes a deep breath as she stares at her predecessor then lowers her eyes nervously. "Uhhh…does this mean…that I have to….(she gulps)….be…with….Asami to talk to you guys from now on? (she scratches the back of her head) I mean….not that I mind that….but I'd need to see if she's gonna be okay with this."

Aang laughs. "No Korra, you can talk to us anytime, you just have to remember this feeling when you meditate from now on. It is your love for Asami that reconnected us."

She releases a relieved sigh and focuses on Aang. "Whew….wow I have so many questions…..ummm…(she takes a deep breath as she thinks)" Asami was still the only one on her mind. "Katara said that you can tell me about Koh. I need to figure out what he wants."

Aang lowers his eyes for a moment then nods. "In my life I tried to bring peace and balance to the world through non-violence and diplomacy. It was a difficult journey. I found that the troubles of the world never ceased but there was always hope for the future. (he takes a deep breath and gives Korra some eye contact) I made a decision to secure the future of the world through the bond of love you now share."

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

"Korra, I gave Koh my life in exchange for the release of one of the souls he kept in his body. The soul of Ummi, I did it so that you may share the bond of love your predecessors have. Do not take the path Kuruk and other Avatars have chosen." He says.

The caramel beauty furrows her brow. "What do you mean you gave your life and what path are you talking about?"

**Twenty minutes later….**

Korra slowly opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. She smiles sorrowfully as she watches her girlfriend sleeping peacefully against her. She sheds a few tears now knowing the truth. Korra knew that this was one of the things her mentor couldn't tell her about being the avatar. She wonders if Koh used Aang's face when he fought Katara. Korra couldn't imagine what that must have been like for her. She closes her eyes and sighs, seeing how much her mentor loves her.

Korra now had the knowledge and memories of both Aang and Avatar Kuruk about Koh. The spirit bug had to be stopped. Aang told her that if the spirit wasn't after Ummi's soul then he might be after her though he couldn't think of a reason why.

He told her that Koh was more of an amoral spirit than malevolent because the spirit didn't blame him for Kuruk trying to kill him so he couldn't see why he would target Korra.

The young avatar didn't think Koh was after her either since it attacked Katara and not her. Korra didn't think it made any sense. Aang told Korra about the agreement he'd made with the spirit and warned Korra that if Koh were really in the physical world he could take the form of anyone, even those close to her. He told her she would need to be cautious.

Avatar Kuruk told her to take care of Ummi and that she should kill Koh as soon as she gets an opportunity. To his mind in spite of what Korra told him, there was no guarantee that Koh wasn't still after Ummi. He would have killed the spirit himself, but he hadn't been able to find him since Ummi's soul was released. And the spear he created to destroy him had gone missing as well.

Korra had a lot on her mind as she lay there caressing Asami's hair. She takes in a deep breath as her chest rises.

Asami swallows softly and opens her eyes feeling Korra shift a bit under her. "How was it?"

They young avatar kisses her forehead. "It was…good. Thank you."

"For what?" Asami asks.

Korra sighs quietly. "For loving me."

Asami sits up and stares into the blue sapphire's that were Korra's eyes. Then she smiles and brings their lips together. "Always." She says as the pulls back then snuggles her face into the crook of Korra's neck and takes a deep breath.

"Korra…I need to talk to you about something. Don't get mad okay."

She breathes out through her nose. "Okay." The avatar says.

Asami takes in a heavy breath. "I…went to go visit my dad…and as much as I hate to admit it; I heard what he said to me. (she sighs) If what he said was true….I need to talk to my business partner about what's going on."

Korra takes in an anxious breath as she listens. "Okay."

"Korra, he thinks a war is about to start. He says that the Earth Kingdom has made some new type of weapon." Asami says.

The young avatar closes her eyes. "He might be telling the truth."

The raven haired woman sits up. "What?"

"I got word from Tenzin. I don't know why but, Kuvira plans to attack Zaofu. Reports have been coming in from the cities she's stabilized. The mecha suits her soldiers are using fire some kind of purple light that blows things up. I have to go see what's going on."

Asami gulps as her eyes well with tears.

"What is it?" Korra asks as she cups her girlfriend's cheek.

Asami lowers her eyes. "My father was right." She whispers.

The avatar furrows her brow. "Huh?"

"My company is funding a war." She quickly gets up off the bed and begins putting her clothes on.

"Asami what…what's going on?"

The young CEO clinches her jaw. "I need to talk to Mr. Gan-Lan right away. My dad told me that Cabbage Corp is providing the funding for those weapons." She grabs her jacket and shakes her head. "I can't believe Mr. Gan-Lan didn't tell me about this." She stops and looks into Korra's eyes. "You were right. I never should have trusted him."

"Wait I'm coming with you." Korra says.

Asami looks back at her as she holds the door knob. "No baby, this is business. I've got this." She lets go of the door walks quickly over to the bed and kisses her partner passionately. "You stop those weapons and I'll stop the funding. I love you."

Korra takes a deep breath through her nose. "I love you too. I'll be back as soon as I can." Korra grabs Asami's wrist as she pulls away. "Keep this on okay." She says with her finger on the spirit talisman.

Asami looks down at the bracelet. "I know baby." She says leaning down and bringing their lips together again. Then she heads out the door.

* * *

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

The doors of the elevator on the top floor open. Asami walks past Lau's assistant's desk. The man immediately gets up and stands in front of the door.

"Pardon me Miss Sato, but may I ask what the reason for this visit is?" The man says.

"I need to speak to Mr. Gan-Lan….now."

The assistant looks into her eyes. "I'm afraid he's at the airship port on his way out of town."

"Where is he going?" Asami asks quickly.

"He has a meeting with one of his advisors in Ba Sing Se."

In a flash Asami picks up the phone and calls the airship docking station. Her company owned the airship port. "This is Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries. I want every one of those ships grounded until further notice."

"Y…yyes…mam." The attendant says nervously.

The young CEO slams the phone down and turns to Lau's assistant. "I suggest you start looking for new employment." She gets on the elevator and leaves.

**45 minutes later….**

**Yue Bay Airship Port**

Asami finds Lau aboard one of the ships.

"Miss Sato, is everything alright? The captain says you grounded all the airships." He says.

She angrily marches up to him. "How long have you been using my company to manufacture weapons?!"

He furrows his brow. "What?"

"Don't play games with me. My father even knows about it…and he's in prison. I won't let you use my company to hurt people." She says raising her voice.

Lau shakes his head nervously. "Miss Sato, please….I…I…I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about any weapons. I only handle executive stuff just like you taught me. Maybe my advisor knows something. He's the one who handles the day to day operations of the factories. All I get are the financial statements."

"Who's your advisor?" She asks.

Lau takes a deep breath. "His name is Xao Fong. He used to advise my dad too. I'm on my way to meet him right now."

Asami breathes in through her nose. She saw genuine fear and confusion in Lau's eyes. Maybe he really didn't know what was going on. The young CEO heads to the control center and has one of the attendants get her a manifest report for the shipments leaving the port. Two of the ships had mecha suits on board. She orders those ships to remain grounded and had their cargo unloaded and taken to one of her factories for disassembly.

An hour later she and Lau are headed to Ba Sing Se.

Lau speaks timidly. "Miss….Sato? If…what you said is true…"

"It is. Korra told me herself." Asami locks eyes with him. "If anything happens to her…"

"Miss Sato, please…I didn't know anything about this I swear. Please just….just let me help okay. I mean we can definitely stop the funding, but there has to be a way to stop the mecha suits that have already been built." Lau says with deep concern in his eyes.

Asami averts her eyes still unsure of if she believes him or not. "Let's just start by talking to your advisor okay."

The amber eyed man nods and lowers his head.

* * *

**Skies over Zaofu**

Korra and Tenzin ride the airbender's sky bison, named Oogi. They can see Kuvira's entire army including airships surrounding Zaofu.

"Are we too late?" Tenzin asks.

The avatar looks around. "No I don't think so. I don't see any signs of a battle."

**Kuvira's Camp**

"General Kuvira, there is someone approaching Zaofu from the air." One of her soldiers says as he looks through a telescope.

"What is it?" She asks.

"It looks like a sky bison." He says.

Kuvira takes a deep breath in through her nose. "It's the avatar. Stop all forward movement." She lowers her eyes and thinks for a moment. "Bring sergeant Bolin to me. Su and the avatar trust him. I will give them a chance to surrender Zaofu peacefully."

Bolin is brought to her tent.

"Am… I in trouble?" Bolin asks meekly as he nervously looks around the tent.

Kuvira smiles. "No, in fact I have good news. We want you to be a part of our inner circle."

"Inner circle! No way! Yes!" He says excitedly. Then he clears his throat and tries to act professional. "I mean, that is a great honor. Uhh…what does that mean exactly?" He asks sounding very confused.

"It means you've proven your worth. We're close to uniting the Earth Empire. Unfortunately Su has some resentment toward me and Baatar that might cloud her judgment and stop her from making a wise decision. We believe you can help her and the avatar get a more clear view of what we are trying to do." The sly general says.

Bolin flashes a big. "I can do that. I can do that. By the time I finish telling them all the great things we've done, they'll be begging to be a part of it."

Kuvira nods her head and smiles. "Good."

**Suyin Beifong's living room Zaofu**

Suyin and her family including Opal, meet with Kuvira, Bolin, and Baatar Jr. The meeting was stressed and full of anger. Korra and Tenzin remained quiet and listened to both sides of the issue.

Kuvira raises her voice. "Suyin I am done with this discussion. We can avoid any bloodshed if you agree to my terms. I'm being more than reasonable here. I know you don't want a war. I'll give you one hour to decide."

Kuvira, Baatar Jr., and Bolin leave and head back to the camp.

Opal stops Bolin before he leaves. "I can't believe you're still siding with her after everything you just heard."

He opens his mouth to speak but Kuvira interrupts him. "Bolin is with us now Opal. He's an important member of my team. You two have been apart for some time; I guess you don't realize how much he has matured. If you can't see what we are doing for the Earth Empire, then I'm sure my sergeant can find another woman who will respect our cause. Isn't that right Bolin?"

The young earth bender lowers his head sorrowfully. "Opal… I've seen the good we're doing out there for myself. You gotta believe me, we're helping these people, not enslaving them. I'm….I'm with Kuvira."

The young airbender's eyes begin to water as she shakes her head. "Goodbye Bolin." She turns and goes back into the meeting room with her family.

Tenzin speaks up. "It seems like there is only one choice Suyin. You must do what is in the best interest of your citizens and surrender or risk losing countless lives."

"I'll never surrender Zaofu to her." The metal bender says defiantly.

"I wanna help Su." Korra says.

Suyin locks eyes with the Korra. "You can help by going into the avatar state and destroying her army. Remove Kuvira from power once and for all."

Korra swallows softly and shakes her head. "No."

"What?" Suyin exclaims.

Korra takes a deep breath. "Fighting is all I've ever done and it's only made things worse. I wanna talk to Kuvira alone. Things are pretty strained between you two. Maybe I can reason with her."

The leader of the metal clan is livid. "Kuvira doesn't listen to reason Korra. You heard the things she said for yourself. She's just a power hungry dictator. Do you think Opal and I were lying? I've sent some of my people into her so called free states. Citizens are forced to work as slave laborers, dissenters are sent to reeducation camps, and those who don't choose to follow her are killed. Not just that, but I've seen what her enhanced mecha suits can do for myself. Kuvira won't stop at Zaofu Korra, she can't. If you really want to help, you will stop her now, before she uses those new weapons against the rest of the world."

Korra turn to her airbending mentor. "What do you think I should do Tenzin?"

The tall airbender takes a deep breath and raises his chin as he swallows. "You're the avatar Korra. I'll trust whatever decision you think is best. I've said my piece."

The young avatar lowers her eyes.

* * *

**One hour later…**

Korra and Tenzin stand on the battle field in front of Kuvira and her army.

"What's Suyin's decision?" The general asks.

"Kuvira…I can't let you take this city." The avatar says.

"Avatar Korra….you are interfering with internal Earth Empire business and letting your personal feelings get in the way of reason. Zaofu has been hording their riches and technology for too long. I'm here to distribute those resources fairly to the rest of the empire. This is about equality."

Korra can see the madness in the young woman's eyes. "You don't care about equality this is about control. You have to stop this."

Kuvira clinches her jaw. "Avatar Korra…The only way you are going to keep me from taking Zaofu is if you physically stop me. Now what are you going to do?"

"It looks like you're not giving me a choice." Korra says.

Kuvira smirks. "Fine." She turns and faces her army. "I want you all to know that I would never ask any of you to do something that I'm not willing to do myself. So rather than risk your lives, I will fight the avatar one on one."

Kuvira turns and looks toward Zaofu's front lines, making eye contact with Suyin. "Does the avatar speak for Zaofu?"

The leader of the metal clan nods. "Yes!"

Kuvira turns back to the avatar. "Korra if you win then you can do whatever you want with Zaofu,… but after I beat you I want you out of my business for good. I'm the one who brought peace to the Earth Empire, not you. You're not relevant here anymore." She says glaring into Korra's eyes.

The young avatar puffs her chest out a bit. "Fine, you wanna fight the avatar. Then let's finish this. Right here, right now. I got this Tenzin."

The worried airbender nods. "Be careful Korra." He says as he walks back toward Zaofu's front lines.

Kuvira looks around at everyone as she raises her voice. "No one will interfere with this fight! Any breach of this fight will be seen as an act of war! Am I understood?" Everyone nods.

The smirking general lifts her hand. Four soldiers roll a green and gold mecha suit to the front lines. "I hope you don't mind a fair fight avatar."

Korra smirks. "Do whatever you need to. This won't be much of a fight, trust me." She pops the bones in her neck and gets into a fighting stance.

Kuvira steps forward in the specially designed mecha suit perfectly fit for her body. It looks like a modified flight suit. "Use whatever you want. All the elements, the avatar state, anything you need. I know you're little rusty since you've been recovering."

The avatar almost growls. "Enough talk." She says unleashing a barrage of fire fists and kicks at Kuvira.

The Earth bender dodges the blasts easily and moves around Korra like a boxer. The avatar bends a few medium sized boulders at her. Kuvira counters by launching metal clamps at Korra's wrist and ankle then knocking her to the ground with an earth spike. Kuvira's army cheers as she knocks the avatar to ground again and again.

Kuvira chuckles and moves around her like a dancer very light on her feet. "Looks like the avatar is a little off her game."

Korra shakily gets to her feet and raises her fists again. She unleashes an assault of elements one after the other, bending earth, air, and fire at the woman. The smooth general continues to dodge and move finding every single one of the openings between Korra's attacks to launch a few moves of her own.

She proceeds to wipe to the floor with the young avatar. "Come on Avatar! Get up! Show me what you've got!" Kuvira says taunting Korra.

Korra gets to her feet only to be face-planted back into the ground as Kuvira moves the earth beneath the avatar's feet.

"This battle is over!" Kuvira shouts as she launches herself into the air with an earth catapult. She shapes her metal chevrons into a spike ready to put it through Korra's torso.

Korra quickly turns over and goes into the avatar state and blows Kuvira into the air with a strong gust of wind.

Then she grabs the metal bender with an air whip and brings her down to the ground so hard it creates a crater.

Kuvira lays flat on her back and coughs up a bit of blood as Korra floats above her with a huge boulder over her head ready to crush the woman.

The general smirks as she speaks under her breath. "That's right avatar. Give me everything you've got." She says as she makes a fist. Cogs begin to move within her suit as a large cannon-like gun forms over her fist. She points it at Korra just as the boulder is about to drop on top of her.

A bright purple laser beam breaks through the boulder and hits Korra directly in the chest. The avatar drops out of the sky and falls to the ground. Kuvira gets up and walks toward the unconscious young woman with her fist pointed at her.

A strong gust of wind suddenly knocks the general 50 feet back. Tenzin runs and quickly picks Korra up.

A few soldiers help Kuvira back on her feet. She yells at Tenzin. "You broke our agreement. ATTACK!" She yells. Her army runs at the airbender.

He lays Korra down as Opal runs up to help him. The air benders move their arms around them in circular motions. A large tornado is created. Soldiers begin flying up into the air as the gusts of wind get stronger and stronger. Tenzin pulls a whistle from his pocket and blows it.

A minute later Oogi lands in the middle of the cyclone. Tenzin picks up Korra and jumps aboard the bison. "Opal, that's enough, we have to get out of here."

She continues moving her arms creating more air. "I'm not leaving Tenzin. I have to stay and help my family. Get Korra out of here."

"I'll send help as soon as I can. Oogi, yip yip!" Tenzin says as they lift off the ground and fly away.

Kuvira turns to her army and shouts proudly. "Zaofu is ours!"

The general captures and confines Suyin and her family and imprisons the citizens who chose not to follow her.

As Tenzin and Korra make their escape, they fly over a large swamp. Vines suddenly lift from the tree tops and wrap around the sky bison. Tenzin tries his best to cut them with air slices but they are too strong. They get pulled down into the swamp.

* * *

**Outskirts of Ba Sing Se**

**Gan-Lan Residence**

"I trusted you, my father trusted you! How could you do this to me?!" Lau shouts grabbing his advisor Xao Fong with both hands by the collar as Asami watches. "People are dying because of you!"

The large stout man pushes Lau off of him and smirks. "You think your father got rich selling cabbages boy! I'm the only reason this company became what it is today. That heap of trash cabbage-mobile could never compete with what that girl's father created. It's a cheap knock off at best. The real money has always been in weapons. Hasn't it Miss Sato. Your father knows that first hand doesn't he."

Asami almost growls at him she's so angry. The old stout man was completely unapologetic for his backhanded actions. "You don't know anything about my father. He made weapons for the defense of…."

Xao laughs as he holds his belly. "Don't lie to yourself you delicious little tart. (he says flicking his tongue at her) Everyone knows what your father is in prison for. If I'm not mistaken he tried to kill you with one of those weapons for defense….ha ha haaaa haaaa! If I was your father I would have been much nicer." He says licking his lips with a disgusting smirk.

Lau cold-clocks the old man hard against the jaw dropping him to floor. "Shut up! Don't you ever talk to her like that again." He says gritting his teeth. "You're fired Xao!"

The old man continues to laugh as he tries unsuccessfully to roll himself up to a sitting position. "My work is already finished. There is nothing you can do to stop what's coming to Republic City and the rest of the world. Ha haaaa hhaaaaahaaaaa. True Freedom….will…pre-"

He's interrupted as Lau becomes extremely violent and kicks him repeatedly in the stomach. "Shut up you cow hippo!…I trusted you!...I trusted you!" He shouts.

Asami immediately runs over and tries to shield the old man seeing him coughing up blood. "Lau stop! What's going on with you?" Asami shouts.

"He's killing people Asami! He's killing people using my father's company, using your company!"

The young woman notices her bracelet glowing as she pushes them apart. She gulps as the old man grabs her wrist. The talisman glows very brightly. She gets up very slowly as he pulls the bracelet from her wrist. "We...need to... leave." She says as calmly as she can.

Lau furrows his brow. "What….no way. We're not leaving until he's behind bars he's a war criminal. I'm calling the Dai Li or whoever is in charge to come pick up this steaming pile badgermole sh-…."

"Lau!" Asami says raising her voice as she opens the door. "Let's….go." She says looking into his eyes.

He takes a deep breath. "Fine, we'll call from the airship." He moves to follow Asami as she steps out the door. Lau turns back toward Xao and smiles as the old man winks and smirks back at him as bugs begin to crawl from his body.

"What's going on Miss Sato?" The amber eyed man asks as they board the airship.

"We need to contact Korra right away." Asami says.

Lau furrows his brow looking very confused. "What why, this is an issue for the police to handle, the Avatar doesn't need to get involved."

Asami swallows. "You're probably not going to understand or believe this, but…that man, your advisor… is a spirit."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You know that bracelet I was wearing?" Lau nods. "It…glows whenever a certain kind of spirit touches it. It glowed when he grabbed me."

Lau shakes his head. "That's impossible, he's been working with my father since the last avatar, there's no way he wouldn't have known something like that."

"It's true okay. Look we can't get anyone else involved with him alright. We just can't." She says trying to stop herself from trembling.

He breathes through his nose then gulps as he moves a little closer to her. He reaches out his hand to cover hers then stops himself.

Asami looks up at him and half smiles softly. "I'll be okay. Thanks."

"What are we supposed to do about him then? We can't just let him off the hook." Lau says to her.

She takes a deep shaky breath. "We need to talk to Korra about this. She'd be in Zaofu by now, but we can't go there if their fighting. Let's try and radio Zaofu on our way back to the city."

Asami switches on the communication lines on the control deck. An automated message starts.

"This is General Kuvira. The Earth Kingdom is no more. I have taken Zaofu and am now the leader of the new united Earth Empire. I will bring about a new era of prosperity for my people. To the other world leaders, let me assure you of one thing. Anyone who crosses Earth Empire borders or stands in our way will be crushed, just like the avatar."

Asami covers her mouth in complete shock. "Oh no…Korra…" She gasps.

* * *

**Foggy Swamp**

Tenzin continues to air slice the vines to free Oogi as Korra finally comes to. She winces as she holds her chest. "Ugh, what did she hit me with?"

"I don't know Korra, but we have a bigger problem at the moment." The airbender says.

She rubs her head. "What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to fly us out of here for over an hour. If this is the same swamp my father told me stories about, then it pulled us in here for a reason." He says as he sits down next to Korra. "How are you feeling?"

The young avatar clinches her chest as she tries to move. She takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. "I…I know this feeling, but I can't remember from where."

A small plant spirit suddenly jumps into the saddle with them. "Hello Avatar." The little spirit says.

Korra furrows her brow. The plant spirit smiles at her. "Hey I know you; I met you at the tree of time. Do you know why this swamp pulled us in here?"

The spirit nods. "There is someone you need to find."

"Who?" Korra asks. The spirit begins to fly off. "Hey wait! Who do I need to find?" Korra struggles to her feet and leaps after the spirit. "I'll be back Tenzin!" She shouts.

"Korra, wait, I'm coming with with you!" He says after her as a vine wraps around his ankle stopping him.

She runs and limps as fast as she can pulling vines out of her way and falling into puddles of swamp water. "Wait!" She yells as she tries to airbend at the spirit as it gets further and further from her. She eventually comes to an open area and sees an old woman attached to the root of a large tree. Korra furrows her brow as she limps over to her.

She reaches out to touch her as the woman suddenly wakes up sounding very angry. "Took you long enough. Are your avatar senses broken or something? I've been stuck here eating bugs for weeks. Get me down from here already."

"Do I… know you?" She asks.

"Are you telling me you don't recognize your own earth bending teacher?" Toph says.

Korra moves closer to her as her eyes widen. "I can't believe it…Toph? What are you doing out here?"

"Just get me down from here twinkle-toes." She says sounding very irritated. Korra fire bends at the tree shackles and catches the old woman with a gust of air before she hits the ground.

Toph cracks the bones in her back and neck very loudly. "Boy...you really got your butt kicked didn't you? You're pathetic. You are by far the worst avatar I've ever seen. Ha…you'd better be glad you weren't fighting me back when I was in my prime. I would have destroyed you!" She says laughing.

"Pptt…yeah right says the old lady who got herself tied to a tree. And what are you talking about anyway?" Korra says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kuvira might as well have put you over her knee and spanked you." Toph says as she walks into her little cubby inside the tree.

Korra furrows her brow. "What, how could you possibly know about that? You're blind and you said you've been tied to this tree for weeks."

"The roots and vines of this swamp run all over the world. I can see Su and Lin and Zaofu and Republic City. I see everything. You're blind compared to me." She puts a pot over a dead fire then picks up two flints and hits them against one another to make a fire. "If you hadn't gone into the avatar state Kuvira would have killed you. Have a seat, punching bag." The old woman says hitting her foot against the ground making an earth chair near the fire.

Korra goes to sit down. "A spirit told me I needed to find someone. Is that you? Do you know what Kuvira hit me with?" The avatar suddenly stands up like she just remembered something. "Oh geez! Tenzin we need to…"

"Sit down, he and that bison are fine. These spirits are always doing things I don't understand. But considering that you're the avatar, you're probably right. And I'm not sure what she hit you with, but it's probably got something to do with the spirit vines. Her and those soldiers came here a few weeks ago and started harvesting the vines from this tree. I heard them talking about some kind of new weapon. I would have stopped them but I was tied up." Toph says as she mixes a few spices into the pot of soup.

The young avatar thinks for a minute. Then her eyes widen. She takes a deep breath. "Kuvira's the one harnessing the spirit energy. I have to stop her. Is she the one who tied you to this tree?" Korra asks her.

The old earthbender shakes her head and takes in a deep breath. "I don't know anyone in the world who knows how to wood bend, so no."

Korra lowers her eyes and clenches her jaw remembering what happened with Katara. "Was it Koh?"

Toph smirks. "Well, now, you aren't as dumb as you look. I bet you 50 yuans all this is connected to that spirit bug Katara and I fought with. Koh, you said his name was. Tell me what you know about him." She says handing Korra a bowl with some soup in it.

The avatar takes a deep breath. "I know everything my past lives know about him, but I don't know what he wants. Gran doesn't think he's after Asami. And Aang doesn't think he's after me. So what does he want?"

Toph slurps some of the soup from her bowl. "It's got something to do with the world then."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Korra asks.

The old woman sits back and reclines her earth chair and thinks. Then she hits her fist against the arm of the chair. A small slate of rock the size of a sheet of paper pops up. She had been thinking every since Koh tied her to the Banyan grove tree. She knew there were things that she couldn't say because of the venom still surrounding her heart. But there was one form of communication she could use that even he wouldn't be aware of. It was imperative that she get the information she found about the spirit bug to Korra and Katara. "Take this and give it to Lin, she'll explain it to you. Now get out of here."

"What are talking about? I can't just leave. I have to find a way to stop Kuvira. She's the reason the spirits are leaving." Korra says as she drinks the soup from the bowl and almost barfs. "Plaaa, what is this stuff? Taste like onion and banana juice."

"Does your leg feel better?" Toph asks.

Korra furrows her brow then looks down at her ankle. She moves it around in a circle and finds that it doesn't hurt any more. "Wow…what did…"

"Good, you and Tenzin head back to Republic City. I'm going to have a little talk with Kuvira. It's time that little girl learned to respect her elders."

"But Toph…" Korra is cut off as she's launched into the air by an earth catapult. She lands right in Oogi's saddle.

Tenzin is startled. "Korra, what happened? How did you get back here?"

She takes a deep breath and looks back through the swamp with a small smile. "We can leave now; I just needed to talk to Toph."

The airbender's eyes widen. "Toph Beifong! Lin's mother? What's she doing out here?"

"I don't know but we need to get back to Republic City. Let's go." She jumps up to the sky bison's neck. "Oogi, yip yip." The bison roars and leaps up into the air and flies out of the swamp.

* * *

**Forgetful Valley (Fire Nation Territory)**

It had been two days and there was no sign of the Mother of Faces. Katara of course never gave up hope. She would move heaven and earth if it meant keeping Korra safe. After resting for an hour, she and her assistant start working their way through the dense forest again.

They walk into an area of the forest that looks like it's been burned. As they pass through some very spiky bushes something suddenly grabs Katara's ankle. She's startled as she looks down to see a hand that had been burnt to a crisp. Her assistant cuts the bushes back with some ice scalpels; they find a person burned from head to toe.

Katara immediately pulls the spirit water from her bag and tries to help the unidentified person. She kneels down and begins to cover them with water. The person whispers to her with their last breath. "Be…ware…the…blue….ba…ba…beast…" The person says.

Katara motions to her assistant. The young man kneels down and puts his ear to the person's chest. Then he sits up and shakes his head sorrowfully. Katara has her assistant take a piece of the burnt person's clothing and put it in her bag, in hopes that they can give it to someone in the village to help identify the person.

They bury them in an area of the forest that hadn't been burned.

"Be on your guard. I don't know what this blue beast is, but it doesn't sound good." Katara says as they leave the grave and head further into the forest avoiding the burnt areas. A few minutes later Katara's assistant quickly erects an ice wall, as they are suddenly surrounded by intense blue flames. The old waterbender's eyes widen as she hears an all too familiar voice.

"Leave here, or die." The voice says.

Katara takes a deep cautious breath and commands her assistant to bring the ice wall down. "But Master…" He pleads as the old waterbender shakes her head. He reluctantly takes down the wall.

Katara gulps as she looks through the flames and sees the face of a woman she thought was dead and gone. "Azula…"

The woman furrows her brow and lowers the flames, locking eyes with Katara.

The old woman can't believe her eyes. Zuko's little sister, an eighteen year old Azula stood before them completely unchanged after 65 years. "Azula…how is this possible? We searched for you for years we thought you were dead."

The amber eyed woman squints her eyes at them. "Leave this place or die."

Katara takes a deep breath. "Azula, it's me Katara. Aang and I helped you and Zuko find your mother remember."

The young woman breathes roughly through her nose. "What do you want here?" She says keeping the flames low enough so that they can see her.

Katara gulps. "We are here to find the Mother of Faces."

The flames suddenly increase around them. "Leave this place or die! The great mother sees no one until the season of her choosing."

The old waterbender lowers her head and thinks. She can see what has happened now. It was so very long ago. Azula ran away into the forest when Zuko stopped her from killing their mother. Katara would never have imagined that the young woman would have survived this long. It was clear that the spirit had taken Azula's memories. "Are you the guardian of the great mother?" She asks.

The flames die down a bit. "I am, now leave this place."

"Please tell the great mother that we must speak with her about her son." Katara says.

Azula takes a deep breath from her nose as the flames disappear. "No one knows of the mother's son. Come with me." She says. Katara and her assistant follow Azula to a large pond. "Wait here." She says.

To their surprise Azula walks on the water to the center of the pond. She then unleashes blue flames from her hands feet and mouth at the same time. The sky above her flames begins to bend, contort, and twist. The wind begins to blow, then suddenly a tree like hand appears from the dark void above Azula's flames.

The Mother of Faces steps onto the pond and Azula bows before her. "Great Mother, this human knows of the son."

The large tree like spirit with six heads on her neck looks down at Katara. "What do you want human? And what do you know of my son?" Katara is in awe of the spirit, she can barely speak. "Answer me human!" The Mother of Faces says raising her voice.

"Y..y…yes…" She gulps and takes a deep breath. "I came seeking your help great spirit."

The 10 story tall spirit bends down and looks at Katara's face. "You will die soon old human. Why have you come here? I have read your heart. You do not seek a new face."

Katara breathes out through puckered lips. "Your son…Tsuchi…."

"How does a human know the sacred name of Essence?" The spirit asks.

"Your son has poisoned me and many of my friends and I believe he intends to hurt the avatar." Katara says quickly.

The spirit suddenly becomes angry. She shouts at Katara. "Tsuchi is the keeper of the balance, Essence can never harm Spirit. You humans know nothing of our ways." Her voice echoes through the forest.

Katara lowers her head as if to bow. "Please forgive me great spirit."

The Mother of faces seems to become calm again. "Tell me why you have come to me human. Are you like my servant?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean." Katara says.

The spirit motions for Azula to step forward and stand in front of Katara. "This young woman was lost in darkness and despair. Her pain was like none I have experienced from your kind. I gave her the choice of a new life without memory. Is that what you seek even though your time is short?"

Katara shakes her head. "No Great Spirit, but I knew that woman in the past. I am the wife of Avatar Aang. Her brother, mother and I searched for her for many years. I am glad to know that she has found peace with you. I came here to see if you might know what your son is planning. Your son has crossed over into the physical world and now pursues the new Avatar. If he doesn't want to hurt her, then what does he want. I understand you and your son are estranged. I am a mother too, I thought you might be able to reason with him."

The great spirit is silent for a moment. She stands up straight and lifts her head to the sky and looks around. Then she looks down at Katara. "If my son has crossed over then he has chosen to die and your world will soon disappear."

Katara is shocked. "That….that can't be, why?" She asks.

"Because he can longer bear the weight of the water's memory. Tsuchi is the Essence of earth, without him there is no world." The Spirit says.

Katara thinks to herself for a moment. "The water's memory...so the water essence really is his counterpart."

The large spirit begins to very slowly take a knee in front of Azula as a bright light begins to flicker in the sky. The spirit looks up as Jinora's astral projection appears.

The Mother of Faces stands to her feet and faces the young airbender. "Speak little spirit." She says thinking Jinora is a spirit messenger.

Jinora's jaw drops. She can't believe she's actually seeing one of the cosmic mothers with her own eyes.

"Great Spirit…" Katara says. "This is my granddaughter, Jinora. She is a human."

The Mother of Faces stares at Jinora for a moment then turns her attention back to Azula.

Jinora floats down to her grandmother. "Gran…Gran…it's her, it's really her." She stammers out.

Katara doesn't have much patience at the moment. "Jinora, please tell me that you found something."

The young airbender nods. "Yeah, Gran, the water essence's name is Mizu and she disappeared a long time ago. She and Tsuchi were together."

The Mother of Faces bends down and cups Azula's chin with her large hand. "You have served me well. I have read that woman's heart and she speaks the truth of your family. This world will soon end. I must leave for the place where my kind is born. Would you like me to release you, that you may enjoy the final moments of this world among your kind?" She asks Azula.

The amber eyed woman looks over and sees Katara talking to Jinora with a very loving and kind expression on her face. In all her years serving the spirit she had never seen a human look the way Katara did at Jinora. She lowers her eyes and sighs then looks back up at the spirit. "Yes master."

"Would you like me to return your memories?"

Azula shakes her head. "No great mother. I do not wish to remember."

"Very well my child."

The spirit turns back to Jinora and Katara. "Wife of the Avatar my servant wishes to return to the human world. You will take her to her family. In exchange for this kindness I will grant you a request before your world ends."

The old waterbender's eyes widen as she sees Azula walking over to them. She does her best to stay focused. "Great spirit, can anything be done to stop this? What about your son's counterpart, the water Essence, I believe her name is Mizu? Can't she stop this from happening?"

"It is my son's choice only he can choose to continue living. Mizu was lost many centuries ago."

Jinora speaks up. "Great Spirit, Mizu missed the time limit didn't she? What happens if an Essence misses the 5 week time limit?"

The Mother of Faces looks into Jinora's eyes. "They lose all that they have gained and become bound to the world of time and space and as well as to whatever physical form they have chosen."

Jinora speaks up again. "Great spirit, what did Mizu lose?"

"The memory of the world and her immortality. Earth and Water are one, without them there is no world. If one is lost, the other must always remain to keep the memory and maintain the balance. Tsuchi is the keeper of the balance now." The spirit says.

Katara thinks for a moment. There had to be a connection. She'd been listening very carefully and knew what the spirit's powers were. "Great spirit, isn't it your power to give and restore identity and memory? Can't you restore Mizu?" Katara asks.

"Mizu became a human and a human cannot bear the weight of Essence."

"Wait, Mizu was a human?" Jinora says remembering the pictures on the main floor of the library. The young air bender lowers her eyes as she thinks. "The Essences can take different forms, like Koh changes his faces." Jinora looks up at the Mother of Faces. "Great Spirit, what was Mizu's last form?"

"She had the form of a human woman when she was lost." The spirit says, then she turns to Katara. "Wife of the avatar, I will grant you one request. Think carefully and call out my name. I will hear you." A bright light floats from one of the Mother of Faces' heads and disappears into Katara's body. "Take care of my servant and treasure the time you have left." The large spirit turns around and disappears into a void of darkness.

Jinora is still astral projecting as she speaks to her grandmother. "Gran what are we gonna do? The water essence was our last hope. If she became a human centuries ago, then she's been dead for a long time."

"We have to talk to Korra right away. The avatar has to be able to do something. It can't end like this." Katara asks.

Jinora stares at Azula. "G…G…Gran…is that…"

"Yes in a manner of speaking." The old waterbender apprehensively cups Azula's cheek. The young woman closes her eyes at the contact. "Do you have a name my dear?"

The young woman opens her eyes and smiles softly. "I…I…I like the name…you called me when the great mother was here."

Katara smiles lovingly. "It's good to see you happy… Azula." The amber eyed woman smiles and lowers her head shyly.

Katara takes a deep breath and turns to her granddaughter. "Jinora sweetie we don't have time for this. If the master of the library is helping you then he knows what's going on. Ask him if anything can be done." The old waterbender looks around as her granddaughter disappears. "We need to find a way out of this forest and fast."

Azula speaks up. "I can help you."

Katara smiles. "Thank you dear that would be lovely."

In one smooth motion Azula fires an almost supernatural lightning bolt through the forest creating a huge burnt path through the trees.

The old waterbender gulps. "T…ttthank you... dear."

Azula smiles happily as she takes Katara's hand and guides her down the path she'd just made.

* * *

**Mountain Range Prison (Outskirts of Republic City)**

Two entranced metal bending White Lotus sentries open the massive metallic doors of the mountain prison that held the world's worst criminal…Zaheer. Only with the appropriate clearance from a world leader can the doors be opened. That wasn't the case today. A single trail of thousands of centipedes carve a path to his prison cell situated deep within the belly of the mountain. The bugs crawl down a large elevator shaft. A large cave separates Zaheer's cell from the elevator.

The two metal benders who operate the two thick metal doors granting access to the prison hold pass out suddenly and drop to the ground unconscious. The doors crinkle like paper as the centipedes begin to crawl on top of one another until they materialize into an old man wearing black and red robes.

The old man walks slowly into Zaheer's cell. The spacious room is illuminated by green crystals that cover the walls. The air bender floats 5 ft off the ground even though he is bolted to the floor by heavy metal chains made of platinum that are shackled to his wrists, ankles, and waist.

The air bender opens his eyes then floats down to the ground and prostrates himself before the old man.

"Master Xai Bau, how is this possible? I saw you buried myself." Zaheer says. The man who stands before him is the founder of the Red Lotus.

"Things are not always as they appear to be, my son. Now rise, it is time to finish our work. I have a mission for you." The old man says as he lifts his hand. The metal shackles seem to melt from Zaheer's body.

"What about the avatar? The poison I administered should have killed her, but she was able to fight it off. Her power is limitless." The airbender says as he stands to his feet.

"Have you forgotten Guru Laghima's words my son? 'New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old.' Like the spider fly that gets caught in its own web, the avatar has been caught in mine. It won't be long now. This age will end by the avatar's hand and true freedom will be brought to this world." Xai Bau says.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Non-Avatar words**

**Mizu** Japanese word for  **water**

**Quoted lines of dialog with minor changes**

**Opal to Bolin**

Legend of Korra Book 4 episode 5 Enemy at the Gates

**Kuvira to Korra**

Legend of Korra Book 4 episode 6 The Battle for Zaofu

Xao Fong is one of the new characters I created for this story. He is mentioned in the beginning of chapter 8.

**According to AvatarWiki**

**Xai Bau**  was a former member of the Order of the White Lotus and the founder of the Red Lotus.

**History**

Following the end of the Hundred Year War, Xai Bau was displeased with the White Lotus' decision to come out of hiding and openly serve the Avatar. Under the belief that the White Lotus had lost its true purpose, namely restoring freedom to the world, he broke off and created his own secret society known as the Red Lotus.

He is mentioned in The Legend of Korra. Season 2 Episode 9 The Stakeout

**Guru Laghima**  was an Air Nomad guru and renowned poet who lived at the Northern Air Temple around 3,829 BG. He discovered the secret to weightlessness, which allowed him to unlock the air bending ability of flight. This essentially allowed Laghima to become untethered from the earth and live the last forty years of his life without ever touching the ground.

Fun fact: In yoga, "laghima" is a supernatural power attained through spiritual practice known as a siddhi. It specifically deals with becoming almost weightless.


	18. Changing Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG / R
> 
> Musical Inspiration: Slept so long – By Korn but I prefer the Jay Gordon version
> 
> Okay peeps, this is Koh's theme song…well one of them. And just an FYI if you didn't already know. Koh has some issues okay. This was a tough chapter to write. The emotions will be high and shifty. Just breath is all I can say…especially towards the end.  
> Warning ***** Implied Non-con ******

 

* * *

**Future Industries Airship**

Asami sits in the control room with her head lowered taking in deep breaths as she and Lau fly back to Republic City.

Lau swallows softly as he watches her. "Miss Sato…it's…gonna be alright. Avatar Korra is…well…she's the avatar right, she's gonna be okay." He takes a deep breath through his nose. "I mean, the message said she was crushed… not dead… right?"

Asami looks up at him for a moment then averts her eyes. The young CEO's mind was spinning as her body shivered in fear. Her stomach was in knots. She'd never considered that she would ever not have Korra in her life. A tear rolls down her cheek as she closes her eyes remembering what it felt like to have Korra in her arms earlier that day. Asami does her best to keep her mind focused, part of her having heard what the amber eyed man had said to her. Korra had to be alive. She just had to be.

Lau stares at Asami seeing the anguish and fear on the woman's face. He lowers his head and closes his eyes knowing all to well what the pale skinned beauty is feeling.

**1523 years ago**

Tsuchi breathes roughly from his nose as he watches the orange light of a sun stone move across his essence in the physical world through one of the spirit mirrors. "Mizu, why must you always test the limit? Where are you? You only have 4 more days left." The spirit says finding himself becoming anxious for the first time in his existence. Unfortunately this had become the normal way of being for him and his counterpart.

Mizu would leave for the physical world once every 50 years and Tsuchi would have to remind the jovial yet forgetful spirit of the time she had remaining before the limit passed.

Tsuchi had been searching for his partner for the last 4 weeks. He could usually sense where she was, as the female entity stayed true to their agreement when he took her last face, by staying near places where earth was present during her visits to the human world. He couldn't find her this time which meant there were only two possibilities. Either she was dead or she was in a place without earth. Tsuchi knew she wasn't dead because he knew what would happen if she were.

Tsuchi scoured the world searching for her. With every minute that passed he began to feel things that he could not describe within his being.

* * *

As he looks up at Asami he knew that the feelings he had back then were anguish and worry.

* * *

**Republic City**

Korra and Tenzin spoke the entire flight about what needed to be done. The airbender had no idea that everything that was happening was connected to a spirit. He knew his mother had been keeping him in the dark about something. He never would have suspected that one of his father's old nemeses would still be affecting things today. The male airbender knew how dutiful his dad was when it came to cleaning up his own messes. It surprised him knowing that Aang had left something undone. The airbender would do his best to help Korra finish his father's work in the most peaceful way possible. Whether they were dealing with a human or a spirit, there was always a chance for peace in his book.

Tenzin being the consummate pacifist convinced Korra to convene a meeting with the world leaders about the problem, specifically Kuvira's part in it. He suggested that since the weapons the woman was using had to do with the spirits then they should give her an opportunity to shut them down. He didn't think Kuvira would continue using the weapons if she knew the damage they were doing to the world.

Korra was still in a fighting mood however and was ready to barrel back into Zaofu to free Suyin and her friends but eventually agreed with her airbending mentor. She would be willing to let Kuvira keep her new Earth Empire if she disarmed and disbanded her army and freed the Beifong family. Suyin was still considered a world leader after all. Korra also knew it would be a good idea to have the United Republic on her side in case Kuvira didn't cooperate.

"Okay Tenzin you go see if President Raiko will agree to a meeting. I've got to see if Asami was able to stop the funding for those weapons and get this tablet to Lin." Korra says as she picks up Naga from her apartment.

**Future Industries**

Lau watches Asami pace back and forth in her office taking deep breathes.

She called Korra's apartment, Air Temple Island, the president's office, the police department, and even Republic General Hospital the moment she touched down in the city in hopes that someone had heard from Korra.

The amber eyed young man clears his throat. "Miss Sato, I…understand your concern but maybe you should sit down for a bit. You've had a long day." Asami glares at him. He raises his eyebrows and half smiles nervously. "Sorry, I just don't think waiting around for the avatar is the best use of our time."

She snaps at him. "You don't understand anything okay. That spirit…is dangerous and Korra is the only one who can stop whatever it's planning to do with those weapons."

"I heard you the first time. I'm just saying that instead of sitting here worrying about the avatar we can help her by looking into the mecha suit designs."

Asami stops pacing and swallows softly as she thinks to herself. She takes a deep breath and nods. "You're…you're right." She looks him in the eye. "Do you have any technological or engineering experience?"

He half smiles nervously. "Uhhh…a little bit, I mean I know how to take apart and repair my farming machinery and…uhhh your company makes those, so I can definitely help some."

The green eyed beauty puts her hands on her hips and breaths through her nose. "Okay…that's something. I can show you what to look for. Let me get a copy of schematics." She walks out of her office.

"Chelse, I need the most recent designs for the mecha suits that were shipped from my factory this morning." Asami says as her assistant nods. "And see if my mechanics in factory four have finished disassembling those suits I sent over."

Asami walks back into her office and sits at her desk. She looks over at Lau who's sitting on the couch. "Thanks."

"For what?" He asks.

"For sticking up for me." She says softly.

He smirks sweetly and averts his eyes as Chelse walks into the office and puts the schematics on Asami's desk.

The young CEO spreads them out on her desk. "Okay, let's get started."

After half an hour Asami is pleasantly surprised finding Lau to be very astute and perceptive. "You'd make a decent engineer if you put your mind to it." She says to him.

He shakes his head bashfully with a slight blush in his cheeks. "I appreciate you saying that, but it's only because you're good at explaining things. I'm not cut out for all this. I'm a tunnel vision kind of guy, you know, one thing at a time. I couldn't keep up with this if my life depended …."

Lau furrows his brow tilts his head and begins to look around hearing a strange noise. "Miss Sato….do…do you hear that?"

The raven haired woman lifts her head. "Hear what?"

The amber eyed young man turns his ear to the window. "That. Listen….there it is again….what is that?"

Asami lowers her head and closes her eyes as she hears what sounds like barking. Her eyes fly open as she moves to the windows and looks outside. Sure enough she sees a large white polar bear dog and her blue shirt wearing rider barrel down the sidewalk.

Lau stands next to her with a smile on his face and his arms crossed. "Told ya she was okay."

Asami chuckles softly as she wipes her eyes and runs out of her office and hits the elevator button. Just as the doors open, the emergency exit door to the stairs flies off the hinges as Naga come running in, now slipping and sliding on the tile floor. She slams right into the wall knocking down three pictures. "Korra!" She yells.

The young avatar gets off of a dazed Naga as Asami jumps into her arms.

The raven haired beauty holds Korra with all the strength she could muster unable to stop herself from trembling. "I thought I'd lost you."

Korra furrows her brow. "Why would you think something like that?" She says as she hugs her girlfriend.

The young CEO pulls back and covers the caramel beauty's face with messy imprecise kisses.

Korra giggles. "I'm okay baby, really."

Asami takes a deep breath then grabs Korra's hand and pulls her into her office. Lau is sitting down. He stands up when he sees Korra. "Listen to this." Asami says as she flips on the radio. "It's been playing since this afternoon." Korra listens to Kuvira's message.

"She doesn't waste any time does she." The avatar says as she pulls Asami into her arms and kisses her. Lau clears his throat. Korra turns to him and angrily moves toward him. "You're the reason this is happening. If you hadn't…." The man presses his back against the wall in fear.

Asami grabs her arm. "Korra stop. He's not the one behind this."

The raven haired woman swallows softly. "It…it was…Koh."

"What?!" The avatar exclaims.

Asami takes a deep breath. "We…went to see one of Lau's advisors in Ba Sing Se. (she looks over at the still frightened man) Things… got a little heated. His advisor…grabbed me and…the bracelet started glowing."

Korra's eyes widen. Then she turns and walks into the bathroom.

"Korra wait…where are you going?" Asami asks. The avatar comes back in with a floating bubble of water.

"Lay down." She says quickly. Asami lays down on one of the long sectional couches against the wall. Korra covers her girlfriend's body with water then moves her hands back and forth. Sure enough she pulls a small marble sized amount of dark liquid from Asami's wrist. Korra grits her teeth as a single tear rolls down her cheek. Then she removes the water from Asami's body and sits up. "Where is he?"

Lau clears his throat nervously. "His name…(Korra glares at him)… is Xao Fong and he's…at my father's house just outside of Ba Sing Se, but….it's been quite a few hours so he might have left already. If…you want I can…get you…his addresses." He says shrinking into himself under the avatar's glare.

Korra breathes out through her nose and averts her eyes then she nods. "Yeah…okay. Did…(she swallows hard) did he…hurt you?" She asks Lau. He gulps and shakes his head no. Korra takes Asami's hand and moves to leave the room.

Korra closes the office door and pulls Asami into one of the other board rooms. She holds her girlfriend tightly in her arms. Asami sighs and hugs her back. Korra takes off her talisman bracelet and puts it on Asami's wrist then pulls her back into her arms. "Are you okay?"

Asami nods.

The young avatar lowers her eyes and grits her teeth as she squeezes her partner's shoulder and kisses her neck. She had almost lost Asami and didn't even know it. She needed to find a way to protect her.

The avatar suspected that Koh was involved with the weapons Kuvira's army was using, but now she knew for sure. Toph was right about there being a connection.

Not just that, if Koh tied Toph to that tree then Katara was wrong about the spirit keeping its word. The old waterbender said that it had agreed to leave their world. Had Katara lied to her? Maybe she didn't have a choice. The young avatar breathes through her nose as her mentor's words flow through her mind. 'Things aren't always what they seem to be.' This was definitely one of those situations and it was extremely frustrating that she and Asami were right in the center of it.

If Koh was still in the physical world then she needed to take an inventory of their allies as soon as possible. Aang said Koh could be anyone. What Asami experienced was proof of that. She takes a deep breath wondering when Katara would be back. If she could get all their friends spirit talismans they'd at least know who they could trust.

Korra did feel a slight sense of relief though. If Koh let Asami go then maybe he really wasn't after her. All Korra knew is that whatever the spirit wanted, it couldn't be good if he had a hand in creating those weapons. The young avatar still felt pain in her from the blast.

The raven haired beauty shifts in her embrace. "I'm gonna figure this out okay." Korra says reassuringly as she rubs her back.

The young CEO nods and puts her arms around Korra's neck as she takes a deep breath looking at the talisman on her wrist. She was noticeably shaken up after what happened, but grateful that she could close her eyes and not see any bugs. Asami was also grateful that she was back in Korra's arms. She holds Korra a little tighter.

The avatar kisses her girlfriend's neck and sighs heavily.

Asami pulls back and looks into her eyes. "Korra...I'm with you okay, no matter what." Asami puts on a brave expression. "I'm still a part of Team Avatar and I'm not gonna let Koh change that. I wanna help. Tell me what you need." The green eyed beauty says as she takes a deep shaky breath.

Korra cups her girlfriend's cheek. "Are you sure? I mean…I know this has been a lot for you. I just want you to be safe."

Asami lowers her eyes for a moment then finds the avatar's azure gaze. "I'll be okay baby. You're not in this alone. I love you."

The young avatar smirks softly in awe of Asami's bravery. "I love you too." She nods and lowers her head thinking for a moment. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "Okay… I know this is probably gonna sound weird, but I think our first priority is stop those weapons Kuvira is using." Korra says as she rubs her chest. "Now we know for sure that they're connected to Koh. Toph told me that they have something to do with the spirit vines."

Asami takes in a deep breath from her nose. "Okay, I can help with that. I confiscated some mecha suits that were due to be shipped from Republic City this morning. They're at my factory downtown being disassembled. And…Lau and I started looking over the schematics."

Korra raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow really…okay…umm… that's… that's great." Korra takes a deep breath and sighs. "Asami…when I meditated earlier, I had a chance to talk to Aang. He told me that Koh can be anybody. And we know that's true, because of what happened to you and Katara. So…. so we need to figure out who we can trust." She pauses for a moment then takes her girlfriend's hand. "Asami…I need to know… do you think we can trust Lau?"

The young CEO takes a deep breath and swallows softly remembering their meeting with Xao. "Yeah. I don't think he knew what was going on and…(she nods to herself) he's been cooperative in answering all of my questions. And…(she lowers her eyes then looks up at Korra) he defended me when his advisor…when Koh…" Korra cups her cheek as she sighs. "I…I think we can trust him."

The avatar releases a breath and nods. "Okay. If you trust him then I'll try to too. So I'll need you two to see what you can do about the mecha suits in case Kuvira doesn't cooperate with the world leader's decision. Those suits are using some kind of spiritual energy and I think that's why the spirits have been leaving our world. If we can find a way to disable those suits, then maybe we can stop whatever Koh is planning and stop Kuvira in the process."

Asami nods. "What are you gonna do?"

"I've got to give the message Toph gave me to Lin." Korra says pulling the stone tablet from her back under her shirt. She tries to read it.

"Can I see it?" Asami asks. Korra hands it to her. The young woman runs her fingers over it. "This looks like brail, but…it doesn't read the same way."

"Yeah I think only Lin can read it and I think it has something to do with Koh. I'm gonna go give it to her after I leave here. So are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Korra asks.

Asami smiles softly and gently brings their lips together. "Yeah baby, just be careful out there okay. I'll take care of those mecha suits." Asami says.

They come out of the board room to see Lau scrunched up in the corner against Asami's office door as Naga growls at him.

"Down Naga." The avatar says as the polar bear dog growls one last time slipping and sliding her way over to her.

Lau regains his composure. "Is…everything alright?" He asks still seeing Korra glaring at him a bit.

The young avatar breathes roughly through her nose as she takes Asami's hand. Her expression softens a bit as she averts her eyes. "Yeah…(she holds her head down slightly her voice barely a whisper) Thank you…for helping Asami."

Lau furrows his brow. "Huh?"

Korra huffs and turns her glare to him again. "I said thank you for helping Asami."

He raises his eyebrows bashfully. "Oh…no…d..d..ddon't thank me. I'm just doing the right thing."

Asami steps in front of Korra and cups her cheek kissing her. Lau turns his head away as the women practically start making out. A breathless moment later Asami pulls back and gazes into azure blue orbs. "I'll see you at home tonight."

Korra smiles softly and nods as her heart races.

Asami gives her a quick peck and walks her and Naga to the stairs. "I love you."

"I love you too." The avatar says as she watches Asami walking back into her office with Lau. She still didn't have a good feeling about him, but she trusted Asami's judgment.

* * *

**Republic City Police Station**

**Lin Beifong's office**

The young avatar takes a few minutes to explain what's been going on to Lin.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. We were worried when we heard Kuvira's message." Lin says from behind her desk.

The caramel beauty holds her head down slightly ashamed. "Yeah she kicked my butt." Korra says finally meeting Lin's light green eyes. She furrows her brow examining the metal bender's face. "Hey…are…you okay?"

Lin furrows her brow slightly. "What? Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You…just look different that's all." Korra says as she takes a deep breath and sits back in the chair. To her eyes Lin looked a bit softer and calmer.

The police chief breathes roughly through her nose and crosses her arms. "So what did you need to see me about?" She says sounding mildly irritated. Everyone seemed to notice her change in mood lately. Part of her knew it had to do with her relationship with Kya.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Oh, here. I met Toph in the swamp, she told me you can explain this to me." She says handing Lin the tablet.

The metal bender looks at the tablet and lowers her head then averts her eyes and breaths out through her nose.

"What is it?" Korra asks.

Lin takes a deep breath before speaking. "This is…our…(she lowers her eyes) the chief's…I mean…my mother's secret language."

"So you can read it right?"

Lin swallows and nods softly. "Yeah, but it's going to take me some time okay." Looking at the tablet took her back to her childhood. This was she and Toph's secret language that only they knew. Lin had a speech impediment as a child and found it hard to communicate with people. So Toph encouraged her to find a new way of communicating with her. So little Lin created her own language. Toph also used it as a way to teach Lin metal bending.

The reminiscent police chief remembers her mother's words very clearly. "Every metal bender has to find their own way of bending chief. Just like talking, you gotta find a way to let people know what you're saying. Your words don't have to be big, but they do have to be understood." Her mother had said to her.

As Lin grew up her mother used it as a way of conveying playful information as well as top secret things only they would know about. It had been over 20 years since she had used it though.

Korra nods. "Okay, no problem. Just let me know what it says as soon as you can. I think it might help me figure out what's going on with those weapons Kuvira is using."

"Okay." She looks up from the tablet as a man in a costume stands at her office door. She furrows her brow.

Korra turns to see what Lin is looking at. "You guys having a party or something?"

One of the officers knocks on the window. "Message for you chief." Korra waves at him. He waves back. Lin nods.

A small man in a turtle duck costume comes in and places a bouquet of Fire Lilies on her desk then proceeds to sing.

_~~~ Ohhhhh…. my little turtle duck….I know that I have run amuck…. I didn't mean to crush your truck…."_ The man sings.

Lin covers her eyes and shakes her head. She and Kya had gotten into a fight two nights ago because the waterbender totaled her brand new truck.

The man continues to sing. " _….may these flowers cheer you up….because tonight with any luck….I really hope that we can …."_

Lin's eyes widen as she stands up from her chair. "Okay! That's enough." She says.

The man stops singing. "Umm, there's like three more lines mam."

"I don't care. Just leave. I have work to do." Lin says.

"Ummm, okay do you have a return message for the sender?" The man asks.

The police chief rolls her eyes then pulls a sheet of paper out of her desk. She writes a few things on it and hands it to the man. "Here, now get out of here."

The man in the costume furrows his brow and starts to read the letter out loud. "Kya we can…" A metal clamp appears over his mouth.

"Don't read that in here." Lin says as she releases the clamp.

"Oh umm, company policy mam. Gotta double check the message with the sender before I leave." He says.

Lin almost growls at him as she grits her teeth. "The message…is fine. Now leave!" She says with a slight redness in her cheeks.

He leaves the office and Lin slams the metal and glass door behind him. Korra smirks and looks at her mischievously.

"What?" The police chief says as she sits back down in her chair.

"Sooooo…..you and…." She says with giggle.

"Don't you have work to do, Avatar Korra?" Lin says as she picks up the tablet and waves her hand opening her door again not making eye contact with Korra.

The young avatar gets up with a smile. "Yeah okay….you know this isn't over right." She says laughing as Lin ignores her.

A few minutes after Korra leaves, Lin puts the tablet down and closes her eyes. Kya was making her soft, but she had to admit she kind of liked it.

The police chief was also worried about her sister and her family, not knowing what Kuvira would do to them. She picks up the tablet and tries to remember the language in hopes that her mother had a plan in mind to free them.

* * *

**Korra's apartment**

She sits on her bed upstairs having just gotten off the phone with Tenzin. She would meet representatives from all four nations in four days. Her father Tonraq from the Southern Water Tribe, Desna and Eska from the Northern Water Tribe, Tenzin from the New Air Nation, and Raiko from the United Republic. They still hadn't heard whether Fire Lord Izumi would be present or not. They also sent a formal notice to Kuvira as well.

The young avatar lies back on the bed and closes her eyes. Asami called and said she'd be in around midnight. She and Lau were going to check out the mecha suits she had at her factory. Korra really didn't like the thought of them working so closely together, but she had to take advantage of every break she could get right now. She knew Asami wasn't interested him, but Korra knew that Lau was interested in Asami in spite of how happy and supportive he seemed to be of their relationship.

Korra takes a deep breath as a small smile comes to her face. She couldn't wait for Asami to get home so she could hold her. It wasn't lost on her that either of them could have died today. Avatar or not death wasn't something she could change. She didn't want to think about how she would have reacted if something had happened to Asami today or how her partner would have felt if something had happened to her. All she wanted to do, was get lost between Asami's legs that night.

Korra closes her eyes and brings her hand to her chest still feeling a light throb from where she was hit. She sits up on the bed and decides to meditate. If it really was spiritual energy she was hit with Raava or her past lives would know what it is.

After a few minutes of deep breathing her chest begins to ache a bit more. She goes into the avatar state. The moment she does her eyes go white as glimpses of her battle with Unalaq flash through her mind. Korra immediately opens her eyes holding her chest. "Vaatu…"

* * *

 

**Wednesday Night 9pm**

**Royal Palace: Fire Nation**

**Underground Bunker**

Azula stands timidly behind Katara as Druk sniffs at the young woman. The huge reptile thought she smelled like his master. Katara told Azula that she would be meeting her brother and that she shouldn't be afraid. But she couldn't help feeling nervous. Other than the humans who came into the forest who she had little interaction with, she hadn't actually spoken to anyone other than Katara and the Great Mother. She didn't have a memory but she knew from watching the humans that the Mother of Faces helped, that family was something very important.

The large metal doors open. Azula holds her head down and moves to stand behind Katara's assistant.

"Katara, I'm glad you made it back safely. I hope your trip was a fruitful one." Lord Zuko says as he furrows his brow watching Druk sniffing at someone standing behind Katara's male assistant. "Were you… able to find the spirit you were looking for?"

The old waterbender nods. "Yes I did find the spirit and I also found something else." She takes a deep breath. "I think you should take a seat." She says.

Zuko leans over seeing dainty hands pushing his dragon's snout away. He takes a deep breath and sits on his desk. "What's all this about?"

Katara breaths out through puckered lips. "My assistant and I encountered the spirit and just as it was in the past, we met the spirit's guardian first."

"Yes I remember. Aang told me it was a wolf spirit as I recall." Zuko says.

The old waterbender swallows softly. "Well the spirit had a different guardian this time. One that was very unexpected. Now I need you to remain calm. There are some situations I need to explain."

"Stop it…stop it…go away…you beast." The woman says softly from behind the male waterbender as Druk begins to pant happily and continue nudge her.

Zuko stands up. "What's going on back there? You there…come out from behind that man." He says sternly having only seen Druk act that way around people he's very familiar with.

Katara clears her throat and moves to stand in front of Zuko. She puts her hand on his chest. "Zuko…everything is fine. I just need to explain a few things before I tell you who that is."

Druk continues to nudge Azula. "I…said…stop it!" The amber eyed woman says a bit louder as she firebends at the dragon.

Zuko's eyes widen seeing the blue flames as Druk pants happily as he fires a return flame then grabs the young woman's foot in his mouth. He lifts her into the air.

"Release me beast!" She says.

"Azula?!" The former fire lord shouts.

She tries desperately to pull her foot from Druk's mouth as he carries her over to his master. The amber eyed woman crosses her arms as a small burst of blue fire blows from her nose as she hangs upside down in front of a speechless Zuko. "Is this your beast?" She asks him.

Zuko gulps and nods.

"Mind telling him to let me go?" Azula asks.

"D…D….Druk…drop her." He stammers out as she flips out of the dragon's mouth. The two siblings are face to face after 65 years of separation. She lowers her eyes timidly unsure of who this man is or how to read his facial expression.

Katara walks over to them and swallows softly. "Azula, this is your brother, Zuko." Katara puts her hand on the fire lord's shoulder. "Zuko… this is…your sister… Azula. The reason we couldn't find her was because she had become the new guardian of the spirit. That's why she hasn't aged."

Zuko looks into Katara's eyes still unsure of what to feel. Not only was his sister alive but she was exactly as he remembered her. "Is…she…still…." He says unable to finish his sentence remembering the nervous breakdown and subsequent fall into madness his little sister experienced after their Agni Kai for the throne all those years ago.

His heart ached for his sister having been driven mad by her loss as well as her inability to cope after learning what true love was. The only love she knew was control and dominance she'd learned from her father. The young woman had gone mad when she discovered that her mother loved her unconditionally.

She tried to kill their mother having convinced herself that her mother thought she was a monster and wanted to destroy her and take the throne. Zuko stopped his sister from making a terrible mistake and tried to help her, but she wouldn't listen.

After Azula fled into the Forgetful Valley all those years ago Zuko continued to search for his sister even after their mother and father had died of old age. He lit incense for her every year on her birthday, hoping for her return. Zuko felt intense sympathy for his sister, knowing that their militant upbringing with their abusive father was to blame for her madness. Their father Ozai had even turned the siblings against one another, sending Azula to kill Zuko at one point. The aging firebender knew he would have become just like Azula or even worse if it hadn't been for his dutiful uncle showing him what real love was.

The year his Uncle Iroh died, Zuko searched for Azula one last time, hoping to find the last remaining familial connection he had to the most loving people in his life, his mother and uncle. In his heart he knew he wouldn't find her, but something in him hoped that whether his sister was alive or dead, that she had found peace and maybe even happiness.

Katara takes a deep breath interrupting him. "No. The spirit took her memories and by doing so freed her of her pain and sickness. She is still an enormously powerful bender though but her heart is very gentle. This is not the woman we once knew." The old waterbender says having enjoyed the trip back to the bunker thanks to Azula.

Azula told her of all that she had learned from the Mother of Faces. The young woman even felt sadness for the people she had killed while serving the spirit. Azula told her that the spirit gave her the gift of seeing into people's hearts, like the man the old waterbender tried to save in forest. Katara was shocked to learn that the man sought a new face because his face had become too well known. The man was a murder and wanted a new face so he could continue his killing spree.

Katara gulped when Azula told them that she had been watching them since they first entered the forest and would have put them out of their misery on the spot if she had seen evil in their hearts, if the spirit had ordered it.

Zuko turns to Azula. To his surprise the young woman smiles softly up at him and throws her arms around him. The old firebender's heart almost breaks having never seen his sister smile without malicious intent in his entire life. "It's good to see you, brother." She says quietly.

He closes his eyes and enfolds his arms around her, unable to stop his tears from flowing. "It's…it's… it's good to…see you too… sister." He kisses the crown of her head and takes a deep breath then turns to his old friend. "Thank you…Katara."

The old waterbender smiles and nods.

He pulls back and cups Azula's cheek as he takes a deep breath looking into her eyes. "Come...come meet your niece." He says happily, but still overcome with emotion.

"I have a niece?" She asks. He nods and gives his eyes a quick swipe then puts his hand on her shoulder.

Katara clears her throat then pulls three spirit talismans and note from her pocket. "Zuko, I need to leave for Republic City right away." He turns back toward her. "Here, take this and read it once you are alone."

Azula looks at the talismans. "Those hold the son's energy." She says.

Katara raises her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, what dear."

Azula picks up the talisman. "That is the son's energy…."

Katara interrupts her. "Wait…Azula…you can sense the energy in these talismans?"

She nods. "Yes, his energy is like the Great Mother."

"What is she talking about?" Zuko asks.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "Azula, can you sense this energy where ever it is?"

The amber eyed woman nods. "I can sense any spirit within 15 meters of me."

"Zuko, keep these talismans and read my note once you are alone. Azula, I may need to call on you once I am back in the city with Avatar Korra. Is that alright?" Katara asks.

The former Fire Lord shakes his head. "No, I won't allow her to be put into danger. I have only just found her again."

Azula turns to him. "It's alright brother. Katara's heart is pure. I won't be harmed."

He takes a deep breath through his nose seeing the sincerity in his sister's eyes as well as the determination in Katara's.

The old waterbender speaks. "Just read my note, it will explain everything. Now I must get going so I can reach the city before morning." He nods.

Then Azula throws her arms around her. "Thank you for bringing me to my family Katara. If you or the avatar need me, all you have to do is ask. Safe journey to you."

Katara rubs Azula's back and smiles softly. "Thank you my dear."

Zuko stares at the talismans in his hand.

Katara bows to him then leaves with her assistant. Zuko heads back into the bunker to introduce his sister to his daughter and grandson.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

**Future Industries: Factory #4**

Asami wipes her forehead with her arm as she takes apart the containment shafts in one of the mecha suits. "Ugh, I hate to admit it, but I wish Varrick was here right now. I've never seen anything like this. There are no wires and no batteries whatever this new energy system is there is no way for it to supply power to the manifolds and converters in this suit." She shakes her head. "I mean I could see if there was a closed circuit system involved but even if there was it still wouldn't account for the…" She looks up to see an utterly confused Lau staring at her. She smirks softly. "Oh…sorry. I'm…used to talking to myself when I work. Have you finished taking that compartment apart?"

He shakes off his confusion. "Yeah, I have…do you want me to get started on the next one?"

She nods. "Yeah. I really appreciate your help…(she takes a deep breath) Lau."

He looks up at her seeming surprised. "Oh…uhhh….(nervously clearing his throat and averting his eyes) no…no…no problem Miss Sato."

Asami smirks with lidded eyes and takes a deep breath as she unscrews a box on the suit. Lau gets up then sways like he's about to fall over. He puts his hand against the side of his head. "You okay?" She asks him.

He clears his throat again and takes a deep breath as his face takes on a very black and hostile expression with his back turned to her. His voice is still charming, smooth, yet slightly nervous as he speaks to her. "Yeah, I'm…I'm...fine. Is it okay if I step outside for a bit, I just need to get some air?"

"Sure, sorry for working you like this, sometimes I forget most people aren't used to working 24 hour days. There's a water cooler just outside the door." She says as she turns back to her work.

"Thanks." Lau says as he walks out the door clenching his chest with his hand, gritting his teeth suddenly in agonizing pain. "...Mother..." He growls as he manages to get around the corner and dematerialize himself into millions of bugs. The Mother of Faces was somewhere in the city he could feel it, but why would she show up now after all this time.

**Katara's Apartment**

The old waterbender was fortunate that an airship had arrived with an important message for Lord Zuko. She was able to get a ride back to Republic City quickly.

She had her assistant wait inside the front door of her apartment as she went to her back bedroom to get another bottle of spirit water before heading to Korra's. She'd called the young avatar and told her that she needed to meet with her right away to tell her what she had found out about Koh.

She hears something slam against the front door suddenly. "Is everything alright out there?" She calls from her bathroom.

Katara steps out of the bathroom as her bedroom door slams, a chill moves up her spine. She immediately tries to bend the spirit water as an almost telekinetic force lifts her up into the air and floats her almost frozen body onto the bed. She lays on her back unable to move.

She closes her eyes and tightens her fists as centipedes begin to crawl up her sheets from every direction piling up on top of her body until Aang materializes straddling her.

She breathes through her nose. Koh's eyes well with tears as Katara's bottom lip begins to tremble.

Koh sniffles above her barely able to speak. His voice is intensely pained. "You….are….a…naughty little….bender….aren't you?" He says with a sad smile as he takes a deep breath, his coal black tears dripping onto the old woman's face. "It's been a long…long time since I have felt that wench's energy, but I'd recognize it anywhere."

Katara takes a deep breath trying to maintain her composure. She opens her mouth to speak.

Koh yells in her face. "Do not speak without my permission hu….maaaaan!" The old waterbender gulps. Koh takes a few more deep breathes as he examines her face. He gently brushes a strand of hair from her forehead and speaks sweetly. Her bracelet talisman lights up as he touches her. "I can feel her energy coursing through your veins." He shakes his head unable to understand why his mother would have given a mortal some of her essence. "Now, my dear….tell me what happened between you and mother dearest. What did she say to you?"

The old waterbender takes a trembling breath. She opens her mouth the first syllable of Koh's true name on her lips. "Tsu…." She groans as the venom wrenches on her heart a tear falling from her eye.

"Do….Not….Speak….That Name!" He says slowly growling as he grits his teeth and takes another deep breath through his nose. "Now…continue." He says quietly.

The pain in Katara's chest stops and she blinks rapidly as her head throbs. She swallows hard. "You…are…the keeper of…the balance. The…Essence….of Earth." She says slowly trying to get her breath.

"Continue." He says.

She swallows again. "You…want to…die…be…be…because…of…Mi." She winces as the venom in her heart activates again.

"Are you really that stupid?" He asks. "Do not speak her name."

Katara takes a deep breath as the pain subsides. "…because of….the water's…memories." She says as her chest rises and falls.

Koh breathes in through his nose and closes his eyes. "Continue."

"She…she said…that Essence...cannot harm Spirit." Katara says very short of breath.

Koh opens his eyes and looks down at her then caresses her cheek with the back of his hand with a strange sorrowful smile on his face. He nods as he examines her face. "Yes…that is true. I cannot harm Raava or her host without permission from them, but…they can hurt me. I bet you didn't know that did you. It's such a silly rule, just because the light was made first." He says sounding strangely conversational.

The old waterbender trembles. "Koh…why…"

He puts his finger over her mouth. "Shhhhhhh…." He closes his eyes for a minute. "Do you hear that?" He asks. Katara gulps and shakes her head no. He looks down at her. "Exactly…to you that is silence. Do you want to know what I hear?" He leans down to the side of her face as a centipede crawls from his mouth and bites her ear.

The old woman screams out in agony as her mind fills with voices and sounds of every kind. Screams of sadness, joy, and laughter. Then it stops. She takes short quick breaths as she looks up at Koh. He smiles again as tears fall from his eyes. "I've had to hear that every moment for the last 500 hundred years. It's lovely isn't it? Her memories..."

Katara gulps as she tries to speak. "K….k…Koh…I….I know …what it's like…to….lose someone you love." Koh's bottom lip begins to tremble. "I…can understand…how much….she meant to you, but dying won't bring her back."

Koh begins to shake his head with his eyes closed as his face contorts and he yells in her face again. "You…could…never….understand! None of you filthy beasts know what it's like!" He takes a deep breath trying to get control of himself as old memories flood his mind. "Mother could have restored her! It was in her power! She forced this on me! She and RAAVAAAAAAA…. took everything from meeeee! Do you think Mizu loved that worthless human! She couldn't have! She couldn't have! Raava took her from me! She... was... mine!" His voice hostile, tormented and aggressive.

Katara turns her head away unable to stop her tears, not knowing what he was talking about. Koh gulps and puts his finger over her lips again causing her talisman to light up. "Shhhhh….it's okay….it's….okay." He grabs her jaw and turns her face to his as his eyes become heavily lidded. He smiles at her lovingly staring silently at her face. He takes a deep breath through his nose and sighs. "I'm going to give you…what I never had. I believe you humans call it... closure." He says as his clothes begin to disappear. Katara closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk….come on now, look at me." He says softly. She keeps her eyes closed. He shouts again. "I said LOOK AT ME!" She opens her watery eyes.

"I promised him that I wouldn't hurt you, and I won't. But I can't let you interfere with my plans."

Katara shakes her head as more tears fall. "What do you want with Korra?"

He smiles softly and sighs. "You really want to know?" He asks. Katara nods.

"I want the avatar to know my pain, the pain that only comes through loss. So I will take everything that she and Raava hold dear, her love, her trust, her honor, her friends, her family, and her world then she will know the pain she caused me. Raava and her avatar took everything from me, so I will repay their kindness. And when she can bear no more she and I will meet our end together. We will experience true freedom." He nuzzles his nose against Katara's. "But you're fortunate. I see how much you care for her. You won't get to see her suffer. Because you'll be the first one she loses. I hadn't actually planned on this, but you know, when you get cacti, you make cactus juice."

He straddles himself above her as his bugs begin to eat away her clothing. Her chest convulses as she cries. "Shhhh….come on…don't cry…it's alright. This is Aang's body after all, don't be like that. You knew this was coming you naughty little bender." He says sweetly as he nuzzles her nose with his again. "Be happy that the last face you will see will be your lover's. This will be pleasant for both of us. It's been so long since I have enjoyed the water." He says as he leans into her lips.

**2 hours later….**

Korra and Asami knock on Katara's front door. They expected her an hour ago but she never showed up. "Gran, Gran?" The avatar says.

Asami looks down at the foot of the door and grabs her girlfriend's arm. "Korra…look." She says seeing blood.

Korra breaks the door down and finds Katara's assistant passed out. She looks up to the bedroom door as her eyes well with angry tears. "Katara!" She screams as she runs at the door. Her eyes widen as she sees a naked Aang turn and smirk at her before dematerializing into millions of bugs. Korra fire bends at him then falls to her knees in tears. "Gran…..grannnnn…"

Asami comes in and covers her mouth in complete shock. She immediately moves to the bed and covers Katara's still convulsing body. "Korra….Korra…come on…get it together, we have to get her to the hospital." Asami puts her head to Katara's chest. "I…think she's having a heart attack, do something!"

Korra just cries and cries. Asami lays Katara down and grabs her girlfriend's arms and shakes her. "Korra!" Asami swallows then slaps the young avatar startling her. "Wake up, you have to heal her... now!"

Korra takes a deep breath and grabs the bottle of spirit water on the floor. She covers her mentor's body through her tears. She can feel darkness around Katara's heart. The water begins to glow as the young avatar tries to remove it from her body.

Katara's assistant suddenly runs in and tackles the avatar. The spirit water soaks into the bed. Korra gets up and punches the man hard breaking his jaw. "What are you doing?! I have to help her!"

He takes a deep breath as his head throbs and he puts his dislocated jaw bone back into place. "If….If…you…remove…she will… die." He says breathing out through his nose before passing out.

**Twenty minutes later….**

Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Pema, Asami and Korra, sit by Katara's bedside at the hospital. The doctor swallows as she speaks to them. "I'm sorry but she's in a coma. There is nothing we can do for her right now other than try and keep her system stable. I'm sorry." She says.

Korra grits her teeth as her tears continue to flow. "When I find that bug... he's dead." She says breathing roughly through her nose as Asami rubs her back.

**TBC….**

 

 


	19. I used to love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13 / R
> 
> Musical Inspiration: Wonderful World - Joseph William Morgan ft. Shadow Royale
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the reveal…yay! Next chapter small morsel to think about…Azula gets a love interest, lol.

 

 

 

* * *

**Thursday 1 am …**

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau kneels trembling on the roof of his building in front of a tall celestial calendar he had built in preparation for the upcoming winter solstice, as black tears stream from his eyes. He puts his hands on the roof pulling in the metal crushing it with his fist. He hadn't anticipated how being with Katara would affect him. Some of his mother's energy had seeped into his essence from her. He gasps for breath trying to get control of himself painfully gritting his teeth. "Stop it! Stop it! Stopppp ittt!"

The Water Essence's voice and memories echo through his mind flashing one after another. Images, sounds, and emotions bombard him.

"I love you Tsuchi….."

"Always…."

"…..These humans are just fun to play with."

"Did you know that Raava fell in love?"

"You do love me don't you? Please tell me you love me."

"I just want to see you smile."

"Can't you feel it? It's wonderful isn't it...…"

Lau whispers painfully. "…Mi…zu…"

"Tsuchi come with me, please. Their world is so beautiful."

Lau begins to cry even harder as he groans unconsciously responding to his partner's voice in his mind. "No, I don't need them. You…you, are my world. Stay…please...stay…" He groans in intense pain feeling his mother's energy coursing through his body invoking a long forgotten memory.

**523 years ago**

**One month before the start of the next 50 year 5 week cycle…**

Tsuchi is calm yet immovable as Mizu speaks with him. "Just come with me for once then you will understand." The water essence says.

Tsuchi turns away from her. "I have seen all I need to see of the humans Mizu."

The water essence lifts her human hands in frustration. "Exactly, you have only seen, you've only been watching all these many millennia. I have… experienced, I have walked and lived among them. There is so much more to them Tsuchi."

The Earth Essence turns to face her and looks sternly into her eyes before speaking. "They are violent, fickle, beasts. They have wars over land when there is plenty enough for all of them. They lie and steal and manipulate to appease their petty egos and ambitions. They use our essence to fight among one another instead of using those gifts for the mutual benefit of their kind. They are dull beasts, no more intelligent than the saber tooth moose lions who roam the plains."

Mizu lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Tsuchi, what you've said is true." She smiles to herself then lifts her eyes to meet his. "But those horrific things are also what makes their world beautiful." Mizu cups his cheek. "They fight over land, but they also share their homes with strangers and others of their kind who are in need. Yes they do lie and steal, but they also speak the truth from what they call the heart. And the language is so beautiful. Humans also use our essence to create amazing things, like art and pictures and buildings. And yes they are violent, but they are also incredibly gentle. They have…love, and peace…and compassion…and… (she takes a deep breath as he turns away from her)"

"Let me show you Tsuchi. Just come with me. Their world holds even more beauty than our own; we can learn so much from them. I think that's why Raava bonded with them." Mizu's voice continues to whisper. "What these humans can feel is amazing."

Lau trembles as the memory begins to fade. He can still hear Mizu's voice.

"Like their love. It's so beautiful, I can't imagine what it would be like to experience it. I want us to make love, Tsuchi."

Lau cries sorrowfully. "I…don't know…how…"

"Come with me my love…and we will learn together."

Lau shakes his head. "Mi…zu….I….I can't….why can't you…just stay…" Lau finally able to say the words he couldn't say back then.

"Just try. For me...please come with me." The water essence pleads softly.

He shakes his head no.

"Then let me go…If you have ever felt love for me..let…me….go…" She whispers.

The amber eyed man shouts. "NO! I won't….you can't…you don't know what you're asking…that is not love that is human selfishness."

* * *

**Koh's memories**

"Mizu….Mizu!" Lau yells from the roof as he relives his most painful moment thanks to his mother's energy.

**523 years ago…**

"You should have stayed. Why didn't you STAY?!." Tsuchi says as he moves from place to place in the spirit world looking through spirit mirrors and water portals trying to find his partner. The limit had passed two weeks ago, he already began to feel his normally stable mind filling with unknown visions, thoughts and…emotions not his own.

After seven weeks of frantic searching Tsuchi finally spots Mizu's human form at the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. She walks next to Avatar Kuruk with a loving smile on her face. Tsuchi watches in disgust as Kuruk places a necklace around Ummi's neck and kisses her lips.

" _ **NOOOOO!" Lau yells as his body begins to shift into his bug form thrashing violently trying to stop the images.**_

Ummi releases her fiancé's hand and walks to the bridge above the Spirit Oasis.

Kuruk smiles. "Ummi, my love, how is it possible that I have only just met you? You are the only one in the whole water tribe with those beautiful brown eyes."

Ummi giggles sweetly. "It's because there is a right time and a right place for everything my love." She says as she looks down into the water. "And now is the time for us to be married."

_**Lau screams. "You don't love him Mizu! Can't you see Raava's light in his eyes!"** _

The proud avatar watches her with a soft smirk on his face. "I love you Ummi! And I will love you for the rest of my life. I am all yours." He says holding his arms out wide as he falls to his knees.

She seems enchanted by an image in the water as she leans over the bridge. "And…I'm yours. You are… my world." Ummi says as she begins to fall over the bridge.

Kuruk runs quickly and catches her with one hand as she hangs over the side. "We aren't even married yet and you're already trying to get away from me." He says with a soft giggle until he tries to pull her back up. "Ummi…hold on…just…hold on!" Kuruk says as he grabs her with both hands and pulls with all of his strength. He can't seem to pull her back up it's like something has a hold on her.

"Kuruk!" She yells as her arm begins to slip from his grip. "Please…don't let me go!"

"I won't! I'll never let you go! Never!" He says as he goes into the avatar state and begins to pull her back up to the bridge.

_**Lau yells now fully transformed. "She is MINE! I won't let you have her!" He says with anguish in his eyes reliving the memory.** _

Kuruk hugs her tightly as he catches his breath then leans back and smiles at her. "You're heavier than I thought." He says laughing softly.

She sighs and puts her head against his chest. She holds his hand as they move to walk away. Suddenly Ummi stops moving frozen in her tracks as Kuruk steps off the bridge. Then without warning her hand slips away from Kuruk's as she's yanked into the spirit oasis by an invisible force. "Kuruk!" She screams.

The avatar immediately leaps toward her hand just missing it as she disappears into the water. He jumps into the pond and swims with all his might toward Ummi as she gets further and further away from him. He begins to lose conscious and floats back to the surface of the pond unable to swim any further.

_**Lau screams. "Mizuuuuuuuuu!"** _

Ummi screams. "Nooooo, Noooo stay away! Stay away from me! Kuruk! Kuruk! Help me please help me! Stay away!"

"Mizu! Mizu!" Tsuchi yells as he circles his partner frantically. "Can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me! Come back to me please!" He says as Ummi screams at him.

He stops and stands in front of her, then begins shifting his faces. "Look Mizu….look at me…see…this one is happy….see….and angry…remember." He says but it all sounds like a clicking noise to her. "Look….this one is joy, this one is sad….Mizu…look at me, please!" Tsuchi cries.

"Leave me alone! Noooo, you monster! Someone PLEASE Help me! Kuruk!" She yells throwing rocks at him.

"Mizu…please…." Tsuchi takes deep panicked breathes as her memories begin to flow through his mind. She thought she was a woman named Ummi from the Southern Water Tribe. This was the identity the Mother of Faces had given to her along with the new face so she could walk in the physical world. Tsuchi considers taking her face like he had done before, but he wasn't sure what would happen to her now that the limit had passed.

The fifteen foot spirit centipede coils himself around her and she passes out. Tsuchi picks her up and carries her from the tree. There was only one being who could help her now.

**Many days later….**

Tsuchi stands before his mother as he holds the body of his beloved. "Mother please…take back your gift." He says sorrowfully.

The large tree spirit bends down and looks at Ummi's face reading her heart at the same time, then stands up. "This human wishes to keep her face. Take her back to her world my son."

Tsuchi shakes his head. "No mother, she is not a human. This is Mizu. You gave her this face, now take it back."

The heads of the tree spirit begin to move and spin. A face of anger now moves forward. She yells with intense hostility at Tsuchi. "You dare… presume to give me orders!"

He lowers his head and body to the ground respectfully. "I humbly ask this favor of you, mother…please."

Her heads switch back again to a face of contentment and peace. "My son, the limit has passed. The woman you hold in your arms is human. "

"No mother, please look again." He pleads.

The large tree spirit bends down and looks at Ummi again then stands up and turns to walk away.

"Mother!" Tsuchi yells finding himself to be very emotional suddenly as he crawls around to stand in front of the 10 story tall spirit. "You have to fix her! Fix Mizu!"

The Mother of Faces looks down at him. "She has chosen her fate. Her memories are yours now. You are the holder of the balance."

"Then take back the memories and give them to her. Do it." He says quickly.

The Mother of Faces takes another look at Ummi. "This cannot be done my son. She is mortal now, only an immortal can hold the essence. Take the human back to her world." The spirit says as she turns and walks away from him.

"No! NOOOO! You will fix her! Give her a new face as you have always done! Fix her or I will no longer be your son! You hear me! Fix HER Now!" He yells as he follows behind his mother, but the tree spirit is getting further and further away from him. "Mother, PLEASE! Fix Her!" He yells as the Mother of Faces disappears into a void. "FIX….HER!" He shouts as tears stream from his face. "You selfish wench! I am no longer your son! Do you hear me?! You mean nothing to me! You…. have…. NO… SON!" He yells defiantly.

After a few minutes his expression turns to one that is black and tormented.

"Tsuchi, are you alright?" A small curly-tailed blue nose monkey spirit says as it jumps from a tree. This was one of the Earth Essence's best friends. "I saw what happened my friend. I am so sorry. Maybe there is something that can be done. I hear the avatar has many amazing powers, perhaps they can help Mizu." The little monkey says putting its paw on Tsuchi's shoulder.

Suddenly without warning Tsuchi switches his faces and turns around in a split second to face his friend. The monkey's face disappears.

"My name… is Koh." He says crawling away carrying an unconscious Ummi.

He spends the next year trying to get Ummi to communicate with him, but all he receives is more fear and resentment from her. She can't even understand him having forgotten how to speak their language due to her memory loss.

Koh continued to take the faces of anyone or anything that came into his swamp and present them to her. Be she only feared him more.

After some time he begins to notice that she is aging. It was very slight, but he knew what it meant. She really was mortal now and she would die someday. He couldn't bear the thought of it. So he continued to try and communicate with her to get some of idea of how to stop that from happening.

But every time he came near her she screamed and cowered in fear then called for Kuruk. "I love you Mizu. Can't you see that? I don't know how to fix this. Please… tell me how to fix you." He whispers.

Thanks to Mizu's memories Tsuchi began to feel intense emotions….one of those emotions began to become more dominant than the others…depression. After what felt like an eternity staring at his amnesic partner he can no longer take her pain, fear and loathing. He cries only able to think of one way to stop what he felt was her imminent death. He moves toward her then holds his pincers to her face and gazes sorrowfully into her eyes. "Mizu…." He kisses the reluctant woman then suddenly shifts his faces.

She gasps as her face disappears and her body slumps over. Tsuchi's swamp grew quiet and still. The Earth Spirit's tears blackened the waters and became a warning sign to all who would dare enter his lair.

Ummi's half animated faceless body sits in the corner of his tree preserved for all time in a state between life and death.

Lau closes his eyes and clenches his jaw until it bleeds as he remembers the years he spent staring at his reflection in the water of his swamp having conversations with his many faces, including Ummi's trying to figure out what caused all this to happen. Then one day a strangely familiar tall muscular man dressed in blue shows up in the swamp carrying a very long spear.

Koh begins to smile having a sudden epiphany. Sure it was Kuruk who lured Mizu away with his silver tongue causing her to forget the time limit, but Koh could see Raava's light in the man's eyes. Mizu couldn't have been attracted to that pitiful, conceited womanizing human; she couldn't have. It was the light spirit within him that had gotten her attention. It was the stories about Raava that had first gotten the water essence curious about the physical world. If the light spirit hadn't bonded with the humans, none of this would have happened. Now Koh was plagued with the memories of his partner as well as his own, doomed to an eternity of the painful remembrance of the love he would never have again. And it was all Raava's fault. Raava and her avatar.

"Where… is… she?!" Avatar Kuruk yells as he takes slow menacing steps toward Koh.

* * *

Lau begins to gag as he closes his eyes trying to remove his mother's energy from his body. He vomits out a black tar like substance with lines of golden light interwoven in it. Then he passes out.

Fifteen minutes later he slowly opens his eyes as he wakes up on the couch in his office with his assistant standing over him. Lau breathes out through his nose a few times before speaking. "What?" He asks.

"Miss Sato is here to see you sir." His assistant says.

Lau sits up blinking rapidly as his assistant wipes the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. The amber eyed young man opens his fist and looks at the glowing spirit talisman he took from Katara's arm. He takes a deep breath then gets up from the couch. His assistant hands him a bottle of water.

Lau sits at his desk and puts the spirit talisman in a drawer. He takes a few more deep breathes trying to compose himself. He motions to his assistant. "Let her in." He says swallowing hard.

He smiles as she comes in, then stands from behind his desk. "Miss Sato, this...is unexpected. I'm still looking over the new schematics you gave me. Is…is everything alright?" He asks nervously seeing the focused look on the young CEO's face.

She takes a deep breath as she swallows. "I need your advisor's addresses."

Lau furrows his brow. "Yes…of course. Has something happened?"

Asami lowers her eyes. "He…that spirit attacked one of Korra's teachers tonight. Korra needs to find him before he hurts anyone else."

"Oh…no. I'm…I'm sorry to hear that. Here. (he hands her a folder) Is she going to be alright?" He asks.

Asami takes the folder. "We hope so. She's…" Asami furrows her brow and stares at him. "How…how did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That her teacher was a woman." Asami says.

"Oh…I…I didn't, I was…talking about… Avatar Korra, is she alright?" Lau says correcting himself quietly.

Asami takes a deep relieved breath. "Oh… yeah…she's just worried, just like we all are." She holds up the folder as she turns to leave. "Thanks… for doing this."

He smiles softly then nods as she turns to leave the office. "Whatever I can do to help. Do you still need me at the factory tomorrow?" Lau asks. Asami turns and nods to him then closes the door behind her. He closes his eyes and leans his head back on the headrest as a tear rolls down his cheek.

Lau calls his assistant back into his office as he opens a bottle of his special water and downs it. "Go to the hospital, make sure that man Katara was traveling with doesn't wake up, and see to it that the rest of her friends are bitten and bite the airbender one more time, he has a strong will."

* * *

**Korra's Apartment**

Asami takes a deep breath as she walks out to the backyard. Korra was still lifting weights sweating profusely. "I…I got the addresses." She says softly.

Korra breathes out through her mouth as she drops to the ground and starts doing one handed pushups. "Thanks."

Asami moves to sit on the weight bench as Korra continues to work out. She was worried about her partner.

Things had gotten pretty tense between Korra and Tenzin at the hospital. They had never seen him like that before. He was like a completely different person. He cried as he held his mother's hand.

**Republic City General Hospital**

"Tenzin…I…" Korra says as she's interrupted.

"How could you have let this happen?" He asks angrily. Kya puts her hand on her brother's shoulder. The tall airbender shrugs it off. He turns to Korra. "If you had been doing your job instead of spooning none of this…"

Asami speaks up. "This isn't her fault, Tenzin. Gran Gran called us and said she'd be right over. How was Korra supposed to know that something was wrong?"

"She's the bridge between our worlds. The avatar is supposed to make peace between humans and spirits." He releases a strong gust from his nose. "Had she been meditating like I taught her, she could have stopped that spirit before any of this happened." He turns to Korra. "How is the world supposed to trust you, how are any of us supposed to trust you, when you can't even protect those closest to you?"

Bumi speaks up. "Tenzin, what the heck's going on with you? Don't talk to her like that. Dad would never….."

"She is not our father! If he were here, he wouldn't have let something like this happen in the first place!" Tenzin yells.

Katara's heart monitor begins to beep irregularly. Everyone gasps as the doctor comes back into the room.

Korra holds her head down sorrowfully.

The doctor comes in. "I'm sorry but, you all need to leave while we tend to her."

They all step out of the room. Tenzin still isn't giving Korra any eye contact. "Korra…" He breathes out roughly and clears his throat. "Kya, Bumi, and I will stay and look after my mother. You need to go find that spirit before it hurts anyone else."

Kya walks Asami and Korra out of the hospital. "Don't mind him Korra, he's just…scared. We all are. He didn't mean it. I know he didn't. Don't take what he said personally, this isn't anyone's fault alright."

The young avatar swallows softly still shedding a few tears with her eyes lowered. Asami puts her arm around her and walks her to the car.

**Korra's backyard**

"Baby…this….this isn't your fault." Asami says as she watches Korra move into hand stand pushups.

Korra huffs as she lifts her body. "Yes…it is." She grunts out roughly.

Asami shakes her head. "There was no way for you to know what was going on. She had just gotten back into town."

Korra puts her feet on the ground and stands up, taking the towel her girlfriend held in the air. "No Tenzin's right. He's right Asami. I hadn't been meditating or trying to talk to the spirits. I haven't done anything but let everyone else do my job for me."

"That's because you were recovering. You were just doing what Gran Gran told you to do." Asami says.

The avatar shakes her head raising her voice slightly. "Asami…you don't understand. I didn't even wanna be the avatar anymore two months ago. If I hadn't been so focused on myself I could have done something about all this. What happened to Gran Gran and this thing with Kuvira…that was Vaatu's energy she hit me with. I have no idea how she's doing it, all I know is that I'm the one who's supposed to stop stuff like that from happening."

Asami opens her mouth to speak. Korra interrupts her. "I get what you're saying alright. I was hurt and injured so what could I have done, right?" She takes a deep breath and looks into her girlfriend's green eyes. "I could have tried… but I didn't, I was ready to give up (Korra shakes her head), if it hadn't been for you and Gran Gran (she says swallowing softly)…that's why this is my fault. And even if this wasn't (she lowers her head),… it's still my responsibility okay."

Asami takes a deep breath through her nose. "So what are you gonna do?"

Korra picks up the papers with Lau's advisor's addresses on them. "I'm gonna find Koh, and put an end to all this once and for all."

Asami lowers her eyes. "When are you leaving?"

"Soon." Korra says as she looks at the list.

"How soon?" Asami asks quickly. Her girlfriend doesn't answer. "Korra…how soon?" The young avatar opens her mouth to speak. "Don't you dare say tonight?"

Korra puts the papers down to the side. "Asami…"

The raven haired beauty stands up. "No, Korra, you just got back from fighting with Kuvira…."

"Asami, the longer I wait…."

Asami glares at her. "Are you even thinking right now?"

The young avatar furrows her brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you even know what to look for? You told me that Koh looked like Aang, right."

"Yeah…" Korra says.

"Well I know what Avatar Aang looks like and the man I saw in Ba Sing Se wasn't Aang. That means he knows us. Didn't you say he could become anyone? There are millions of people in this city and even more millions in Ba Sing Se. How are you supposed to find him? My talisman didn't even glow until he touched me." Asami says.

Korra swallows and averts her eyes knowing her partner was right. She breathes out through her nose. "Look, I can't just sit around okay. I have to do something. He attacked Katara."

Asami cups Korra's cheek to get some eye contact. "Then we'll start there. We'll go to her place and look around."

"We?"

"I already told you... you're not alone alright. I'm here for you. And…" She says opening her arms to her partner.

Korra sighs then moves into her embrace. She suddenly finds herself turned around with her arm behind her back and Asami's forearm under her neck. Her eyes widen as Asami brings her to her knees then kisses her cheek then whispers in her ear.

"I know how to handle myself Korra. Don't forget that. I'll be alright." The green eyed beauty says.

Korra smiles softly and nods. The moment Asami releases her; she creates a gust of air behind her lifting Asami into the air. The young woman drops into her arms.

Asami puts her arms around Korra's neck as she gazes into her eyes. "What is it?" She asks noticing her girlfriend's slightly saddened expression.

Korra smiles softly. "Thank you…."

Asami kisses her gently as she notices Korra's tears.

Korra smirks as a tear rolls down her cheek. The young avatar was so grateful to have Asami in her life, but no matter how much she worked out, she couldn't help feeling powerless after what happened to Katara. It was like that metal poison all over again except this time it was attacking her confidence directly. She takes a deep breath. "What if….what if…I'm not…strong enough…. to stop him? I've never seen a spirit do something like this…"

Asami kisses her and holds her close. "We're strong enough." Korra lowers her head and closes her eyes. "Come on, let's go lay down for a little while."

Korra carries her upstairs and can't help crying as she lies against Asami's chest in their bed. She sniffles in her partners arms. "Asami…do you…trust me?"

"Why would you even ask something like that? You know I do." The raven haired woman says.

"Tenzin…." Korra says sadly.

"Baby...Tenzin is…hurting. We all are. You did what you could." Asami says as she caresses Korra's soft dark brown hair. She smiles to herself. "Remember what Gran Gran told us…" She feels her girlfriend take a deep breath. "Forgive yourself… for the things you did and for the things you didn't do and…and…" Asami closes her eyes trying to remember.

Korra completes thought. "Know… that you can…do things differently." She says swallowing softly with her eyes closed. Asami kisses her forehead.

The young avatar releases a heavy breath. "I can't lose you too Asami."

The pale skinned beauty looks down at her partner's face. "You won't." Korra looks up at her. Their eyes lock. Korra scoots up and brings their lips together. The caramel avatar swallows softly as she deepens the kiss suddenly needing to be closer to her partner right at that moment.

Asami takes Korra's face between her hands feeling the force of her lover's kiss. The blue eyed woman pulls back slightly with tears in her eyes taking short stifling breathes. She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "I…just can't…"

She's interrupted as Asami pulls her in by the nape of her neck into a bruisingly intense kiss. Korra can feel her heart beat quickening as their tongues dance within her mouth. Hands begin to roam anxiously. Breathy groans and gasps escape their mouths as Korra reaches for Asami's pants tugging them down past her thighs and the young CEO's hand moves down into Korra's shorts. The two lovers are completely in sync as they enter one another.

Asami's free hand grasps the nape of Korra's neck as they pant into one another's mouths. Their foreheads touch as they move inside one another. Moans and sighs escape them as the young avatar closes her eyes unable to stop her tears. Her grief over Katara and her love for Asami filling her up. "Let it out baby." Asami whispers as she curls her fingers within her lover's sex.

Korra releases an emotional guttural groan before crying out no longer able to move as her orgasm hits. Her tears increase. Korra balls her hand into a fist on the bed; she trembles sobbing as she speaks. "I….I….I couldn't….I couldn't…save her….I…I…"

Asami removes Korra's fingers from within her and then wraps her arms around her. Korra sobs into her shoulder as her chest convulses. Asami quietly comforts her. "Shhhh…." The pale skinned beauty closes her eyes and sheds a few tears. Her breath trembles as she speaks. "It's…it's not your fault. It's Koh's and we're…we're gonna stop him…for Gran…for everyone."

Korra holds her partner a little tighter as her body shivers. She takes a deep breath as her tears lessen. "I… don't know… what he wants Asami." She says wiping her nose. "How can I stop him, if I don't why he's doing this?"

Asami takes in a deep breath through her mouth. "Korra…." She says contemplatively as she thinks back to her past life. What if this was her fault? Was she Koh's prisoner, maybe she escaped and he wants revenge? But then why would he attack Katara? And why is he building weapons in the Earth Kingdom? "Korra…when we were in Ba Sing Se, Koh said something to us."

The young avatar opens her eyes and takes in a breath. "What did he say?"

"He said… 'My work is already finished. There is nothing you can do to stop what's coming to Republic City and the rest of the world.' He said…(she swallows softly)…true freedom will prevail."

Korra breathes out through her nose as she stares at the window. She's quiet for a minute still composing herself. She gulps. "Zaheer said something like that too."

Asami furrows her brow. "Huh? Wait...is Koh, with the Red Lotus?"

"We need to find out what Gran found out about him. She told me the trip she took had to do with Koh." The avatar says now sitting up.

"Then that's why he attacked her. He didn't want us to find out what she knew." She taps her girlfriend's arm. "Come on, let's go search her place then see if her assistant has recovered enough to tell us anything."

With that the two women get dressed and head out the door.

* * *

**Kya's Apartment (Little Water Tribe)**

The beautiful waterbender opens the front door and sees the light on in her back bedroom. She puts her bag down on the side table and heads down the hallway. She pushes the door gently and sees her girlfriend sitting at the desk with her head in her hands. Kya walks over and puts her hands gently on Lin's shoulders. "What are you still doing up?" She asks.

Lin takes a deep breath and leans her head back and closes her eyes as Kya massages her neck. "How's your mom?" She asks.

Kya kisses the crown of the metal bender's head then lays her cheek against it. "She's…a fighter. She'll get through this…(Kya says swallowing softly)… she always does." The mature waterbender kisses her girlfriend's head again. "How about you?"

Lin lowers her eyes and takes another deep breath through her mouth. She shakes her head softly. "I…can't… read this. I keep trying to remember, but…I…just can't." She says looking down at the tablet.

Kya wraps her arm around Lin's neck. She leans down and rests her chin on her shoulder and looks down at the tablet. Her voice is calm and loving as she smiles softly. "You can't find what you think is lost." She says.

The police chief furrows her brow. "Huh?"

The beautiful waterbender sighs. "That's what my mom says when we lose things. 'You can't find what you think is lost.'" She gently pats Lin's chest. "Come on, you need a break…we both do. Come keep me warm." She says as she leaves the room.

Lin soon joins her in their bedroom. Kya snuggles into her embrace. The metal bender takes a deep breath as she holds her. "I'm listening." She says.

Kya takes in a breath as she closes her eyes. "It means if you keep thinking something is lost, then it's lost."

Lin rolls her eyes. "Ooookay."

Kya giggles. "Have you ever lost your keys before? You go looking for them everywhere. You think you know where you left them, but they're not there. They're just gone."

Lin nods. "Yeah."

"Then a little later you go looking for a book or something else you wanted and you suddenly find your keys in some weird place like the fridge or something." Kya says as her girlfriend nods again. "Well it's because for a little while you forgot that your keys were lost and when you don't believe something is lost then..its….." She pauses and waits for Lin to answer.

"It's…found?"

"You got it babe." Kay says quietly.

The metal bender blinks a few times then looks down at her girlfriend, then smirks having understood what the woman was trying to say. "So…you're saying I can't remember because…I think I can't remember."

The waterbender just yawns and nuzzles into Lin's neck. "I'm sorry baby, I wasn't listening, what were you saying?" Kya giggles as Lin gently tickles her. "Just take your mind off of it for a while and it'll come back to you." She rolls Lin onto her back and raises a suggestive eyebrow. "I can help you out with that if you want." Kya says as green eyes meet blue.

The metal bender smirks as she cups Kya's neck and pulls her down into a kiss.

* * *

**City of Zaofu (United Earth Empire Territory)**

A soldier clears his throat nervously over the intercom. "Ex…cuse me General….we….we have a problem." He says gulping.

Kuvira clicks a button and continues to look at the schematics for a new weapon she was having built. "What is it major?"

"Uhhh….there is a woman here….says…she's Toph Beifong and…that….." There is a tussling sound on the other of the intercom suddenly.

Kuvira looks at the intercom and hears an old woman's voice in the background. "You tell her she's got two minutes to get her butt down here before I start bending this place into …"

Kuvira smirks as she hits the intercom. "I'll meet you in the metal gardens. Do you remember where it is?" She asks.

"Two minutes kid." Toph says quickly as she releases the guards outside of Zaofu city hall.

**Metal Gardens**

**City Edge just outside of Suyin Beifong's Estate**

"It's an honor to meet..." Kuvira says as Toph interrupts her.

"I don't care what you're doing here in Zaofu alright. I'm not here to stop you, that's the avatar's job." Toph says quickly.

Kuvira cups her hands behind her back and walks over to a piece of meteorite. "Then why are you here?" She asks.

"Release my family." The old metalbender says.

Kuvira takes a deep breath through her nose as she lifts her left hand and begins to manipulate the meteorite. "Suyin Beifong and her family are traitors to the Earth Empire. If I pardon them I'll have to pardon everyone who stands against my nation's ideals. What you're asking is impossible."

Toph cracks her back then bends some metal behind her so she can sit down. She takes a deep breath putting her hands on her knees. "I'm not asking you to release them."

Kuvira finally turns to her. "Then what are you…"

"I'm telling you. Release my family." Toph says as she hears mechanical suits surrounding the area.

Kuvira has a deadpan expression. "That's not going to happen. And if you're thinking of challenging me, that would be a mistake. Even if you managed to take out the soldiers I have surrounding this place. You'd still have me to deal with. I've learned all of Suyin's techniques and defeated her and the avatar. I respect you as the creator of metalbending, but you must not be thinking clearly due to your… old age if you thought you could just waltz in here and start giving me orders."

Toph shakes her head and stands to her feet. "Oh get over yourself." She says popping her neck. "If there's one thing I've learned all these years it's that the names change but the streets stay the same. You're just like all these other wanna be leaders and tyrants, insecure and conceited, whining over something that happened to you as a child." She begins cracking her knuckles individually. "People like you only understand one thing."

The old woman rotates her neck and takes a deep breath. "And as for what you learned from Su, she never picked up metal bending all too well if you ask me. She and Lin were just like all you other upstarts…too lazy to get past the fundamentals." Toph says as she starts touching her toes. "Now, are you sure you've made up your mind about releasing my family?" She says now standing to her full height and cupping her hands behind her back.

Kuvira metal bends the meteorite back onto the pedestal. "Completely." She lifts her hand as her soldiers begin moving toward Toph. "No, it's okay. Stand back and watch. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to defeat the woman who invented metal bending." The mecha soldiers move just outside of the metal gardens.

Toph smirks. "You know who I am, and you still wanna fight?"

Kuvira gets into a fighting stance. "You may have invented metal bending Toph, but I perfected it."

"Humph…we'll see." The old woman says taking a deep breath with a strange smile on her face. "What are you waiting for kid, an invitation…Bring it!"

Kuvira stomps her foot against the ground and the metal pane under Toph lifts into the air. The old woman easily hops off of it and creates a metal box around herself as meteorite spikes begin clanking off of it.

The box floats back down to the ground and Toph puts the panels back into place with her hands still behind her back. "That's not all you've got is it?"

The young metal bender smirks as she begins to launch wave after wave of metal and earth attacks at Toph. The old woman just moves around ducking and dodging, stopping a few projectiles here and there. This goes on for five minutes. Kuvira wipes her brow with her sleeve. "Stop dodging and fight!" She yells.

Toph smiles. "Oh alright." She says sounding slightly inconvenienced unclasping her hands from behind her back. Liquid metal suddenly encases her body. The meteorite pieces begin to converge above her head until they form a huge boulder. The ground suddenly comes out from under Kuvira as an even larger piece of meteorite lifts from the ground, dirt falls off of it as it begins to spin then floats to join the boulder above Toph's head.

Kuvira's mouth is agape.

"You ready kid?" Toph asks.

Kuvira lifts her fists and smiles. "Show me what you've got." The young woman immediately creates a metal shield as thin shards of meteorites are launched at her. To her surprise the shards begin to pierce her shield, a few of them make cuts on her face. She tries to defend herself by launching metal and rock pieces back at Toph only to have them deflected. "Guards!" She yells as the projectiles suddenly stop.

Kuvira wipes a bit of blood from her cheek as she drops her holey metal shield and takes a deep breath.

Toph now has platinum cuffs on her wrists and ankles. "You give metalbender's a bad name you know that. Pa…thetic. That useless excuse for an avatar would have put up more of a fight."

"Put her with her family." Kuvira says as she tugs at her suit jacket and pops her neck.

Toph suddenly stops walking with the mecha suits guards. "Do you know why every nation in the world uses platinum to build prisons, handcuffs, and storm shelters?" She asks.

The defeated general huffs through her nose. "Because it's the only metal that's unbendable. Everyone knows that."

Toph smirks. "Wrong…. they do it because I told them to." The mecha suits suddenly begin floating in the air and her cuffs release. She turns to Kuvira and does a few hand movements, the suits suddenly begin to split in two. The guards jump out. Kuvira tries to jump away as a platinum box suddenly encloses around her. Toph seals the box. "Like I said my kids didn't pick up metal bending all that well."

The old metalbender takes a deep breath as she takes her time walking over to the box. "Darn kids…no respect now a days." She mumbles to herself. The guards begin to move toward her. She forms her hand into a fist as the box Kuvira is in begins to crinkle and get smaller.

The guards stop moving. Toph stands next to the box and knocks a few times. "I'll say it one more time. Release my family." She doesn't hear a response. The old woman knocks again. "Hello? You okay in there kid? You better not be crying in there." She asks.

"End it." Kuvira says from within the box.

Toph furrows her brow. "Seriously…alright if you say so. You got guts, I'll give you that." The box begins to get smaller.

A purple light suddenly fires from a distant rooftop Toph hears it just in time to put up a platinum shield. The blast hits the shield with so much force that it knocks the old woman unconscious.

Kuvira yells from within the platinum box. "Get me out of here…now!"

A few minutes and a few plasma saws later she stands over Toph gritting her teeth. "Put her with her family."

**Wooden Prison Beneath Zaofu City Hall**

"Mother!" Suyin says taking Toph into her arms. "What have you done to her?"

Kuvira stands off in one of the prison entrances. "She's a formidable woman. I hope she survives the night. She'll be of great benefit to my new empire." She nods her chin and one of the guards hands Suyin's husband, Baatar a wooden box with medical supplies in it.

"You won't get away with this Kuvira. You'll pay for this." Suyin says angrily.

Kuvira turns and leaves. A few hours later Toph awakens rubbing her head. "I was wondering how long it was going to take her to pull that out of her butt."

"Mom, what happened?" Suyin asks.

Toph takes a deep breath. "Just a little lesson in humility don't worry about it. We'll be out of here soon. Opal is alright. They're keeping her in a cell above this one."

Suyin furrows her brow. "Mother, what's going on? How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Toph sits down Indian style. "Just sit tight. Lin should be here in a few days or so."

"Lin? If you couldn't get us out of here, what is she going to do?" Suyin asks.

"Plenty." Toph says.

* * *

**Republic City General Hospital**

The two young women couldn't find Katara's or her assistant's bags in the apartment, but they did find enough spirit talismans to cover their friend base.

They end up at the hospital after throughly searching Katara's apartment for clues.

"Is he going to be alright doctor?" Korra asks the physician as she and Asami stand outside the old waterbender's assistant's room.

"We are still examining him. He has a severe concussion and his jaw has been broken." The doctor says. The young avatar gulps and averts her eyes.

Asami speaks up. "This is very important Dr. Wong, is he awake?"

The doctor shakes his head. "He was awake earlier when the police came by, but he's been asleep since then."

Korra furrows her brow. "What were the police doing here? We didn't file a report."

"They said someone had." The doctor says.

Korra looks over to Asami. "Something isn't right." They head to Katara's room.

Bumi and Pema sat by the old woman's bed. "Hey guys." Korra says quietly. Neither of them look up at her. She looks at them cautiously as she swallows. "I…need to talk to you about something."

Pema glances at her and seems to take an irritated breath. "What is it Korra?"

The avatar furrows her brow slightly. "I…uhh, need to give you guys spirit talismans …and…you need to keep them on until we find the spirit that hurt Katara." She hands a talisman to both of them. Bumi puts one on Katara's wrist. "Where's Tenzin?"

"He went home to make sure our children are safe. And what are you doing besides handing out bracelets?" Pema snaps at Korra.

"I…I'm giving everyone a talisman so we…know who our friends are. Are…you alright Pema?" Korra asks her.

Bumi speaks up. "We'll take care of things here Korra, you should leave."

The young avatar is completely confused not understanding her friend's sudden disdain for her. Asami speaks up. "Did any of you all file a police report? I thought everyone agreed to keep others out of this."

"No we didn't." Bumi says.

Asami puts her hand on Korra's arm. "This isn't good. Let's go check on her assistant."

"Okay." Korra says then she turns to Pema. "We're going to head to Air Temple Island to give talismans to Tenzin and the kids. Do…you…want me to bring you anything back?" She asks nervously.

"No." Pema says being very short with her as she moves to hold Katara's hand.

They head into Katara's assistant's room. "Close the door." Korra says to Asami.

The young CEO also closes the curtains. The avatar bends some water from the bathroom and covers the assistant body. Her eyes widen as she senses dark energy running all through his body. She removes the water. "Koh's been here."

Korra speaks to the doctor before they leave. She gives the man a talisman. "Doctor this is very important. Keep this bracelet on. Touch everyone before they…"

"On their skin." Asami adds.

Korra nods. "Yeah if this bracelet glows, don't let the person you touched into either of those rooms. Do you understand?"

The doctor nods. "Yes Avatar Korra, whatever you need."

They leave the hospital. "You're gonna see Lau at the factory tomorrow right?" Korra asks. Asami nods. "Here, give one to him and to your assistant."

After delivering bracelets to an unusually irate Tenzin and a still meditating Jinora. They make deliveries to Kya, Lin, Mako, and President Raiko.

* * *

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau's assistant walks into his office. "Everything is prepared sir."

"Good." Lau says. "Did the avatar find the fake talismans?"

"Yes sir." The assistant says.

The amber eyed man nods as he reads over the notes in Katara's notebook. He hands his assistant the bag he took from the old waterbender's apartment. "Dispose of the rest of this."

Lau turns a few pages and reads about Katara's encounter with his mother. "Hmm, this Azula woman could be troublesome."

**The Next Day….**

**Future Industries: Factory #4**

"Good morning Miss Sato." Lau says with a sweet smile.

Asami yawns. "Morning." She came right to the factory as soon as she and Korra finished handing out the talismans.

"Have you…been here all night?" He asks.

"No, we just got here a few hours ago." Asami says.

"We?"

"Yeah…" Korra says as she walks toward him. "I just wanted to see what Asami was talking about yesterday." She stops next to Asami. "Catch." Korra says as she tosses a talisman at Lau.

He catches it with his bare hand then looks at it. "What's this?" He asks.

Korra and Asami look at one another and take a relieved breath. "Just keep it on okay. If I ever see you without that on I'll roast you where you stand." Korra says.

"Ooookay?" The amber eyed young man says as he puts it on his wrist. He looks over at Asami. "She's…she's kidding right…about..roasting me…?"

The young CEO giggles. "No she's not actually."

The caramel beauty leans down and kisses Asami. "I'll come by a little later with lunch okay. I gotta go check on a few things."

Asami nods and kisses her back. "Stay safe baby."

Korra smirks. "I will, you too." She turns to Lau. "I meant what I said Lau. Keep your hands off of her." Korra makes a fist, then points her index and pinky fingers at him and brings them up to her eyes. "I'm watching you."

He smiles nervously as he watches her leave. Then catches a wrench Asami throws at his head. "Get to work." The young woman says.

**An hour later…**

Asami sighs heavily. "The mechanisms in these suits don't make any sense. If I don't find out how their power source works it'll be impossible to stop them."

"It's not impossible nothing is." A voice says from the door way.

Asami furrows her brow recognizing the voice. She rolls out from under one of the mechs. "Dad?"

Lin stands next to him with Korra. "Korra told me what you two were working on. I got him out of jail so he could help. If those weapons are as dangerous as Korra said they are then we need all the geniuses we can get our hands on right now. I'll put him back in prison when all this is over."

Hiroshi lowers his eyes. "I know what you think of me Asami, but I love you and I love Republic City and I would do anything to save it and you. There is a war coming, and I want to help stop it."

"You think you can figure out how the power is supplied to these suits?" Asami asks.

Hiroshi nods. "Yes, I helped create them."

"Alright well we'll leave you geniuses to it." Lin says as she and Korra leave.

Hiroshi clears his throat. "And who might this young man be?"

"Dad, this is Lau Gan-Lan Jr." Asami says.

Lau gets up and wipes grease off of his hand and extends it. "It's an honor to meet you sir. The work you've done to further the industrial age is…"

"Stop sucking up son we have work to do." The old man says as he releases his hand. Asami giggles.

Lau works with Hiroshi on one of the suits. The two of them discuss the gears and other mechanisms. Hiroshi is very impressed with Lau's deductive skills.

"This is a fine young man you have helping you dear. He'd make a pretty good engineer with the proper training. He's got a very good mind." Hiroshi turns to Lau. "Are you dating anyone son?"

Lau gulps. "Uhh, no…no sir I'm not."

Asami rolls her eyes over hearing them. "I'm dating Korra dad."

"I'm aware of that. I'm just thinking about the future." Hiroshi says.

Asami furrows her brow as she continues working. "What are you talking about?"

"You used to talk about getting married and having children some day. Nothing would please me more than to have our bloodline continue. And if I'm not mistaken two women can't procreate." Hiroshi says.

Asami slams her tools down. "Dad, what are you talking about? I love Korra and we've…"

Hiroshi peaks out from under the mecha suit. "Calm down, I wasn't suggesting that you leave her or anything. I'd just like you to consider this young man as potential father to your children."

"WHAT?!" The young CEO shouts as Lau's face turns beet red.

"Oh pleeeease don't tell me you were considering that Ferret boy. That young man is a street rat if I ever saw one. Besides that I hear he's working with the police force. He could die at anytime. Lau is an ideal candidate. He's smart, good looking, and you're both heirs to multi-billion yaun corporations." Hiroshi says matter of factly.

"Ugh…just…just stop talking alright." Asami says embarrassingly.

"Just a thought dear." Hiroshi says as he nudges a mortified Lau with his elbow.

**Two hours later….**

Hiroshi and Asami have come up with a plan to shut down the power to the mecha suits.

"If we stop these suits it will all be because of you dad." Asami says.

"No Asami, you're the one who came up with idea of using an EMP to divert the power. It's been great working together again. I can't tell you how much I've missed this." Hiroshi says as he covers her hand with his.

Asami smiles at her father. "It…has been really great." She lowers her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. "Dad when I first went to see you…."

Hiroshi interrupts. "It's alright dear. I know how you feel about me. I don't expect you to forgive after just one day."

"I have to say this dad; the only reason I went to see you was so I could tell you that I didn't want to see or hear from you ever again. I wanted my words to hurt you so that you would know how you hurt me."

"I'm sorry." Hiroshi says.

"But when I saw you…It wasn't just anger I felt, it was…sadness. And…now you're here, trying to make amends, and…you're right I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you. But it doesn't mean that I shouldn't try." Asami says.

He smiles with hope in his eyes. "I…I love you Asami. In a lifetime of regret you are the one thing I look back on that makes me smile. I just want you to know…I'm so proud of you Asami. You are the greatest thing I ever created." He says as both he and his daughter shed a tear. "I'm so sorry you two got mixed up in all this. I knew Xao was trouble when I first met him. Hopefully now you all can stop what he, Varrick and I started."

Asami hugs her father.

Lin comes by to pickup Hiroshi. Asami's father shakes Lau's hand then moves to whisper in his ear. "Remember what I said son. Make sure that she and Korra take notice of you. You've got a good heart. I can tell."

"I understand sir. And don't worry. There's no way they'll be able to miss me." Lau says with a big smile.

Asami squints suspiciously at Lau as Korra comes in with lunch. "Don't get any ideas Lau." Asami says.

"Ideas about what?" Korra asks.

"Nothing, he and my dad just got pretty close while he was here." Asami says as they sit down to lunch.

The young CEO lets Korra know what they came up it. Of course the avatar is extremely impressed. Now they had a way to stop the mecha suits. Korra let them know that the world leaders meeting would be held in 2 1/2 days and both Kuvira and Fire Lord Izumi had both confirmed their attendance.

Korra still didn't completely trust Lau, so she spoke to Asami privately when they got home about Lin's progress with the tablet and the fact that Lord Zuko sent a messenger ahead of him, letting her know that he'd heard about what happened with Katara and that he had important information for her.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

LoK: Book 4 episode 3 "The Coronation"

**Toph to Korra**

LoK: Book 4 episode 12 Day of Colossus

**Lin and Hiroshi to Asami**

LoK Book 4 episode 5 Enemy at the Gates

**Hiroshi to Asami**

**Fun facts about Koh: The Face Stealer ...According to AvatarWiki**

Koh is not his birth name.

His name resembles the Japanese word  _kao_  (顔, かお), which means "face".

Koh stated in A:TLA that he stole Ummi's face "nearly eight or nine hundred years ago", when in actuality Avatar Kuruk lived only about four hundred years before. (I figured it was because he had become a little cray cray by the time he met Aang)

Even after Koh steals an individual's or animal's face, the creature still survives, as seen with a monkey in A:TLA who was still outside Koh's lair despite losing its face. This also holds true for beings in the human world (such as Rafa), though they will enter a state "somewhere between life and death" that can persist for years.

Koh's abilities are diametric to his mother's; he has the ability to steal faces, whereas she has the ability to give faces.

Legends say that while on strained terms, Koh steals faces as a way to be close to his mother

 


	20. Plans and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Musical Inspiration: Beyonce – Dangerously In Love

**Two weeks before Winter Solstice**

Korra sits alone in Katara's hospital room staring solemnly at her mentor. Asami was at work. Korra asked a stone faced Bumi for some privacy. The young avatar would have felt concerned about how strangely everyone had been acting lately, but Asami told her it was because they were worried about Katara.

The caramel beauty smiles softly for a moment speaking quietly. "I found your note Gran Gran…and I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. If you hadn't been there that night who knows what would have happened." Korra says remembering the night she and Asami first gave themselves to one another.

Korra had gone through the downstairs bedroom in her apartment to see if her mentor had left anything behind. She found a small box in the closet with a note inside. The young woman laughed to herself when she found it. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought that her Gran knew all this was going to happen.

_**My dearest Korra,** _

_**If you've found this box then it's likely that I'm not around to talk to you about it and I'm sorry about that. Old age has its drawbacks. You may be a little angry with me for what I had to do, but you have more in common with Aang than you realize sweetie. Just had to make sure things went smoothly for you, that's all.** _

_**Life comes at you fast my dear. Things may be a bit scary going forward, but don't worry. You are not alone. Don't ever forget that. You are never alone Korra. Your friends and family and even the spirits will always support you no matter what. And I know that you are in good hands with Asami as well.** _

_**I'm so very proud of you and I'm so happy that you have found someone you can share your life with. This box is for your future. Use the contents in whatever way you see fit. A love like the one you have is rare. Treasure it and don't let it go. You have my blessing.** _

_**I love you** _

_**Katara.** _

Korra takes Katara's hand and kisses it as she sheds a tear. "I got it Gran Gran and don't worry. I won't let her go." She wipes her cheek. "I won't let you go either. I'll stop Koh. I'll do what you taught me to do." Korra's bottom lip begins to tremble slightly. "…And…when you…wake up…we can all go visit Little Water Tribe together." She sniffles. "Just you, me, and Asami, okay. (she takes a deep breath) Okay Gran Gran?"

Korra bows her head then squeezes the old woman's hand again.

**Inside Katara's mind…**

Koh laughs. "Awww, she still has hope for you." He breathes roughly though his nose. "Pathetic human sentiment."

"That human sentiment is one of Korra's greatest strengths." Katara says.

"And it will soon become her weakness." Koh says.

**Wan Shi Tong's Library**

"Master Wan Shi…" Jinora says as she pulls one of the books off the book shelf and flips through it. "I know I can't ask you any more questions…." The young airbender had been racking her brain trying to think of ways to get around the great owl's rule. Her last idea worked, she hoped it would work again. "So I'd like to have another conversation with you."

The large owl turns to her and blinks his eyes and cocks his head slightly. Then he turns back to the book shelf. "I will allow that."

Jinora releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Great!" She says happily then regains her composure and clears her throat. The young girl takes a deep breath before speaking. "Umm…Tsuchi is a very powerful essence. I…met one of the cosmic mothers. She said that he has chosen to die and that…my world will end when he does."

Wan Shi takes a deep breath and lowers his eyes for a moment. "Yes, that is true. We have all felt it. That is why many of my kind are leaving."

Jinora gulps and looks up at the great owl before looking down into the book she was holding. "You haven't left great master. You must know of something that can stop the world from ending."

"I have spent millennia collecting knowledge for the betterment of all worlds. This is my life's work. I will not abandon it now." He says.

The little airbender swallows softly. "So there really is no way to stop my world from ending."

"Tsuchi must choose to continue living and return to the spirit world." The large owl pauses then turns to Jinora. "I doubt that's going to happen. He's quite stubborn."

The young airbender sighs. "If only Mizu was still alive."

"The water essence is not dead." Wan Shi says as he turns back to the book shelf.

Jinora's eyes widen. "Wha…." She immediately covers her mouth trying to compose herself. She swallows softly. "I…I…I mean…uuhh…" She takes a deep breath trying to think of what to say. Now she only had questions going through her mind. If Mizu was alive that would change everything. "Umm…she…she…must be hundreds of years old by now." The young airbender says taking a breath.

The great owl is silent.

Jinora lowers her eyes still thinking. "The oldest living human was Avatar Kyoshi. She lived 230 years. The cosmic mother said that Mizu's last form was a human woman." She takes a deep breath then looks up at Wan Shi. "The oldest human that I know of is 105 years old and they live in the Fire Nation."

The large barn owl turns and looks into Jinora's eyes. "The human soul is ageless and knows many lifetimes, though unlike the avatar your species rarely recollects their past lives."

"The Mother of Faces said that Mizu lost her memory." Jinora says as her eyes widen. "Are you saying that Mizu reincarnated?!" The young airbender shouts then covers her mouth realizing what she had just done.

The great owl closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose then lowers his head sorrowfully. "Leave my study little airbender and do not return." He says then turns away from her.

"But master…I…I." She swallows softly and lowers her head. "Thank you master. I am grateful that you gave me an opportunity to seek your knowledge… and get to know you."

The owl stops walking but keeps his back turned to her. "Mizu still lives, but without the memory of the world there is nothing she can do. If this world still exists after the solstice you will always have a place here little airbender." He lifts his wings and flies away.

Jinora watches as he flies away then takes a deep breath and prepares to return to her body.

"So the rumors are true. Another airbending master has been anointed. Congratulations." A mysterious voice says from the shadows.

The young airbender turns and squints as she looks into the darkness of one of the book shelves; a man walks toward her. She gasps as he steps into the light. "Zaheer."

"When I first became an Air Acoylyte under your grandfather's tutelage I often had dreams that I too would become a master. Little did I know that I was meant to ascend to a level not even the avatar could reach." He says as Jinora takes a step back. "Don't move unless you want to end up in the fog of lost souls again." Zaheer says.

"What do you want? I won't help you hurt Korra." Jinora asks.

Zaheer has a focused expression on his face. "Listen carefully and do exactly what I tell you to do."

* * *

**The next day…**

Jinora gulps as her spirit returns to her body. Tenzin is sitting in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" He asks. "You're a day late."

The young airbender smiles apprehensively. "Yeah…dad….I'm okay."

Tenzin furrows his brow. "What's wrong?" His eyes suddenly widen in fear. "Were you attacked by a spirit?" He grabs her shoulders then lowers his eyes thinking frantically. "This is all Korra's fault. Why isn't she in the spirit world doing something about…."

Jinora shakes her head. "No…no…dad it's nothing like that." She swallows softly and lowers her eyes then takes a deep breath. "The master…banned me from the library." Her father opens his mouth to speak. Jinora interrupts him. "I asked him a question before I was allowed to."

Tenzin blinks a few times as he releases her. "Oh." He clears his throat. "I'm…I'm sorry to hear that honey. I know how much you like the spirit library. What did you ask him?"

The young girl looks into her father's eyes. "I need to talk to Gran Gran."

His jaw clinches and he takes a breath through his nose. "She's…in the hospital."

Jinora's eyes widen. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"A spirit attacked her." He swallows hard. "She's in a coma."

Jinora gulps. "Can I go see her?"

He nods and pulls his daughter into her arms. "Of course you can."

The young airbender averts her eyes and swallows softly. "I'm gonna go get something to eat before we leave okay."

Tenzin nods and kisses her forehead.

Jinora heads into the kitchen and grabs a satchel of food then jumps out the window. She grabs a glider and heads to the other end of the island. There is a small cave hidden by bushes. "I'm here." She says.

Zaheer comes walking from the cave and takes the satchel from her. "You've made a wise decision, master airbender." He says.

She averts her eyes as she opens her glider. "You didn't give me a choice."

Her smirks then turns and walks back into the cave. Jinora huffs through her nose and flies away back to the house.

**Sato Mansion**

"Wow, I forgot how big this place is." Korra says as she and Asami walk into the foyer. "Why aren't we staying here again?"

Asami giggles. "Maybe because it's an hour and a half outside the city and I am not going to get up two hours earlier just to get to work on time." She pats Korra's butt as she walks toward the stairs. "And I love Naga but I'm the only woman you get to ride."

Korra chuckles as she looks around. "You sure you want that Earth Kingdom noble staying here?"

"The president requested a safe house in case things don't go well at the meeting with Kuvira." Asami says.

Korra shakes her head. "I gotta admit… I'm nervous. The president told me he plans to introduce Kuvira to this guy. I know this is supposed to be a peace meeting, but Mako's gonna have his work cut out for him that's for sure." She rubs her neck. "Man…I just hope she agrees to shut down those weapons."

Asami comes walking back down the stairs with a few bags and hands them to Korra. "That's what the meeting is really for right?"

The young avatar nods. "Yeah…if she agrees this will be our next step in stopping Koh." Then she takes Asami's bags and they leave for the city.

Korra lowers her eyes. "Do you think she will?"

Asami half smiles as she takes Korra's hand. "I hope so."

**Republic City Hospital**

Jinora sat silently for five minutes as she held her grandmother's hand. Tenzin takes a nervous breath as he moves to try and comfort his daughter.

The young airbender lowers her eyes. "Dad, can you give us… some time alone please."

Tenzin nods. "I'll be just outside sweetheart."

A few tears fall from her eyes as she squeezes the old waterbender's hand. "Gran…I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been here for you." She cries a little harder trying to catch her breath. Jinora shakes her head softly thinking about the things Zaheer had told her. She takes a few deep shaky breathes. "I don't know what to do Gran. I found out that Mizu is alive, but I don't know how to find her. The master banned me from the library yesterday…and….and…." The airbender lifts her head and stares into her grandmother's face shedding more tears. "Things are so messed up Gran Gran." Jinora holds Katara's hand with both of her hands. "Gran…wake up…please. Tell me what I should do."

The young woman takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She tries to meditate in hopes of connecting with her grandmother's consciousness. Her spirit lifts from her body and she enters the old woman's body.

Jinora gasps seeing her grandmother's spirit bound in a black tar like substance. "Gran!" She shouts as she floats over to her.

"Jinora?…." Katara says faintly.

"I have to get you out of here. I'll go get help. I'll get Korra." Jinora says frantically.

Katara shakes her head. "No. You… must leave here…now. I'll be alright trust me."

"But Gran…." Jinora looks around apprehensively as she lowers her voice. "I need you. Mizu is alive but I don't know how to find her and…Zaheer, he's working with Koh and he's planning to…"

"I know." The old waterbender says as she closes her eyes. The black tar encasing her begins to vibrate. "Jinora… leave here and don't come back. Don't tell Korra. Don't tell anyone. It has to be this way. I'm sorry." A clicking sound can be heard getting louder and louder.

The young airbender covers her ears. "Gran…."

"The solstice…he….can….only….sto-d….the….sol—ce…." The old woman says.

Jinora furrows her brow not understanding as she loses her mental hold on her grandmother. "I don't understand…Gran…" The old waterbender is speaking but Jinora can longer hear her.

Tenzin rushes back into the room having heard a metal tray fall on the floor. "Jinora!" He yells seeing his daughter passed out on the floor.

Ten minutes later she awakens in a hospital bed. Tenzin has his hand on her forehead. "Jinora are you alright? What happened? Was it a spirit?" He asks.

She takes in a deep breath and swallows softly. "I'm okay. I…just need some rest." She thinks for a moment. "I shouldn't have rushed out so soon after being away from my body for so long, that's all." She half smiles at her father. "I'll be okay really."

Tenzin takes a relieved breath. He sits next to her and shakes his head as he mumbles to himself. "If Korra had dealt with that spirit we wouldn't be here right now."

Jinora hears him and furrows her brow. "Dad, what does this have to do with Korra?"

"Don't worry about it honey." He says. "You just rest. I'll need you to take over training while I'm at the leaders meeting tomorrow."

"Meeting?" Jinora asks.

Her father nods. "Yes, the world leaders are going to meet with Kuvira and tell her what her weapons are doing to the spirits. She seems to be a logical woman. I'm sure she'll do the right thing."

Jinora swallows softly as she lowers her eyes slowly realizing that some of what Zaheer had told her was the truth.

**Inside Katara's Mind**

Koh now in his spirit bug form crawls down the long thick tar lick vines encasing the old waterbender's consciousness. "Who might you have been talking to just now, my naughty little bender?" He asks.

"What does it matter?" Katara says.

Koh shifts his face into that of a female Noh mask, a white face with red lips and gray eye markings. He smiles deviously. "Mmm, you're right. It doesn't matter. No one can find you here and even if they could, they'd never be able to free you. Not even your precious Korra." He crawls around her. "You should be happy though." Koh sighs despondently. "You won't be here long. It will all be over soon."

He quickly shifts to Aang's face and looks into her eyes. "You should be thanking me, you know. I'm giving your avatar what she wants... what they've all said they wanted. An end to the fighting, the violence, but to do that the darkness of this world must end." He moves to sit next to her and chuckles. "Idiotic humans. None of you have any idea how the balance is maintained. To end darkness the light must also end. Light and darkness cannot exist without one another. And…(he takes a deep breath)…that is why I will die…because I will not continue to live without Mizu. When I die, everything will end."

He sighs again. "You know, Mizu once told me that she thought Raava bonded with your kind in order to learn from you. What could you possibly have to teach us?" Koh asks her.

Katara takes a deep breath. "My people believe that the spirits are all knowing. It's strange to think they have to learn in the same way we do."

"Foolishness." He says.

* * *

**10 pm**

**Korra's apartment**

The young avatar tosses and turns as she mumbles in her sleep having a nightmare. Asami turns over and watches her for a moment, seeing a frightened expression on Korra's face, followed by tears.

She gently puts her hand on Korra's shoulder then whispers. "Baby…it's okay. You're dreaming, it's just a dream."

The caramel beauty continues to mumble now scrunching her face painfully. She takes in a sharp breath. "Asami…Asami….please….no…" She whimpers almost in a panic.

The raven haired woman's eyebrows raise slightly before she cups Korra's cheek. "I'm right here baby. It's okay." She says softly. Asami knew her words weren't going to wake her girlfriend up. Her intent was to soothe whatever dream Korra was having.

Korra suddenly takes in a slow deep breath through her nose. Her facial expression shifts to one that is blank. Asami smiles softly until Korra suddenly grasps her throat tightly. "You… did… this." Korra says angrily with her eyes still closed as her hand begins to tighten around Asami's neck.

The pale skinned woman grabs Korra's shoulders shaking her. "Korra!"

The avatar opens her eyes and takes a deep breath as she looks at Asami. She begins to cry then wraps her arms around Asami's waist putting her head against her chest. Asami blinks rapidly, furrowing her brow as she catches her breath unsure of what to say to her. "Don't leave." Korra whispers.

Asami swallows softly. "I…I won't." She says caressing Korra's hair. She finds the courage to speak. "Baby, what happened?"

Korra closes her eyes and takes a breath through her nose. "Nothing. It was…just a dream. Just a dream."

Asami averts her eyes suddenly feeling very concerned. She pulls her head back and cups her girlfriend's cheek as their eyes lock. "It wasn't just a dream Korra and you know it. You were calling my name, then you reached out and grabbed someone." She looks deeply into Korra's eyes. "You wanted to hurt that person, maybe even kill them."

Korra furrows her brow. "Did you…dream it too?" She asks.

Asami shakes her head. "No…" She takes a breath. "You…had your hand around my neck."

Korra's blue eyes suddenly widen in fear as she looks down and starts examining Asami's neck. "Asami…I…I…."

"It's alright, I woke you up before you…(she looks searchingly into her eyes). Tell me what happened." Asami says. Korra lowers her eyes. "Tell me." The avatar remains silent. Asami takes in a breath through her nose already having an idea of what her girlfriend was dreaming about. She lifts Korra's chin. "Look at me." The young woman averts her eyes. "Korra look at me." Korra reluctantly raises her eyes. Asami takes a deep breath before speaking. "I can't promise you that I won't die one day Korra…" The avatar's eyes begin to well with tears. "Everyone dies. But, what I can promise you is that I'll love you until my last breath. I'm with you... as long as you'll have me. You hear me." Asami says confidently.

Blue eyes are locked into green orbs. Korra takes a deep breath as she continues gazing into Asami's eyes. "I love you." She says.

"I love you." Asami says as she brings their lips together.

Korra puts her hand over Asami's on her cheek. "Can we…go get some air?"

"Okay." Asami says as Korra gets up from the bed. She starts putting her clothes on. Asami follows her lead and does the same. Korra goes into the closet and bends down taking something from the floor board.

Korra goes to lock the door as they leave.

"Hold on a sec babe, I need to use the bathroom before we leave." Asami says. Korra unlocks the door and Asami heads back inside. She goes and grabs something from under the bed in the downstairs bedroom.

A few minutes later they are riding Naga out to the coast. Asami has her arms wrapped around Korra's waist. Korra focuses on the road in front of her as the wind breezes past her face. She's deep in thought. That dream she had was her worst fear and it was something that she would never even have considered 4 months ago. So much had changed in her life. The woman behind her was the reason for a lot of that change. Korra wasn't going to lose her, not for anything, not even for the world.

**Yue Bay Beach**

The moon is half full as Korra holds her hand and they walk out to the beach. She takes off her jacket and puts it on Asami's shoulders then puts her arm around her waist. They stand on the shore of Yue Bay, watching the silver path of moon light reflecting off of the water into far away horizons.

Asami sighs softly as she rubs Korra's hand staring out at the moon. "I'm not going anywhere Korra. You know that right?"

Korra moves behind Asami putting her hands on her waist and her chin on her shoulder. They hold one another for what feels like an eternity in silence just listening to the water touch the shore. "Neither am I. I love you Asami." Korra says softly.

Asami turns and kisses the young avatar's cheek. "I know. I love you too."

Korra gulps as she pulls back from Asami. The raven haired woman turns around in her embrace. "Do you really mean it?" Korra asks.

Asami nods. "That's right." She smirks softly cupping Korra's cheek. "You're stuck with me." The smile leaves her face seeing Korra's serious expression. "What is it?"

Korra takes a step out of their embrace and stares into Asami's eyes.

The young CEO looks at her apprehensively. "Korra? What's wrong?"

Korra takes a breath then gulps as she bends down to one knee. Asami's eyes widen and her mouth is slightly agape as her heart beats faster and faster.

Korra takes a small box from her pocket. She looks down at it for a moment. Truthfully she had been thinking about this since she first found out that she and Asami were married in a past life. Asami wasn't just the only woman for her, she was the only one she wanted to be with. There was no doubt in her mind about that. The thought of losing Asami even in a dream was unbearable for Korra. It felt like her own soul was dying. It reminded her of when Amon had taken her bending away but it was so much worse. She couldn't live without Asami.

After Korra found the box Katara had left for her she asked Lin and Kya for some help in making something special for Asami while the young woman worked with Lau on the mecha suits. Now she was ready to give it to her.

"Yes." Asami says.

Korra looks up at her nervously, not comprehending what she'd just heard. "Huh?"

A tear streaks down Asami's pale cheek as she takes a trembling breath. "Yes."

Korra smiles softly as she looks up into jade green eyes then swallows opening the box. The pounding of her heart was deafening. Korra looks down into the small box. "Gran…told me…." She closes her eyes shedding a few tears. "...that you….you were…someone special to me in my past life and….I know she's right." She says swallowing hard feeling a huge lump in her throat as she looks up into Asami's tear welled eyes again. "I feel it, when I look at you…when I…hear your voice….when you touch me. You're…"

Korra takes a deep breath trying to compose herself as her bottom lip trembles. "Asami…." She puts the box down having taken out its contents. "You're my wife." She holds up a beautiful betrothal necklace made of an intensely chrome like meteorite embedded with sparkling faceted gemstones, a green emerald, blue topaz, red ruby, clear flawless diamond, and large moonstone in the center. "Marry me."

Asami falls to her knees in front of Korra and bows her head as tears streak down her face.

"Asami?" Korra says nervously.

The raven haired woman wipes her eyes and pulls a box from her pocket. She opens it then holds it up to her girlfriend trying to catch her breath. "I will…if you will."

Asami had one of the jewelers from Little Water Tribe come to her office a few weeks ago and educate her on what needed to be done in water tribe engagement rituals.

Korra stares dumbfounded at a beautiful locket necklace made of a brilliant blue sapphire it had a variation of the water tribe symbol and Asami's name engraved in it. Korra gulps and nods.

Asami cups Korra's cheek in her hand bringing their lips together. "Yes?" She asks. Korra can't quite speak.

"Y…y…yes." Korra stammers out.

"Yes." Asami repeats again and again in between tears and kisses.

Korra wraps her arms around her as their kiss deepens. She cups Asami's face halting their kiss. "Is…that a yes?"

The young CEO starts laughing. "Haven't you been listening?" She kisses her again then gazes into her eyes. "I'm yours." She says softly. Asami releases her then pulls her hair back into a pony tail. Korra smiles and puts the necklace around her neck.

Korra smirks blushing. "I know it's not traditional like a ring, but Gran said that this counts so…"

"It's perfect." Asami says. She brings their lips together again. Then she takes her necklace out of the box and hands it to Korra. "Open it."

The young avatar smiles and takes a deep breath as she opens the ornate locket. Her bottom lip trembles seeing a picture of her and Asami embracing with their foreheads touching." Korra looks up at her.

"I love you Korra…and I think I've known that for a long time." Asami lowers her eyes. "I just didn't know what it was back then."

Korra smirks. "I know what you mean. I hated seeing you with Mako. I'll admit it...I was jealous." She hands Asami the necklace then turns around as she puts it around her neck. "I just didn't know that I was jealous of him." She turns to face Asami then cups her cheek. "Because he was with you." Korra leans in and their lips overlap passionately.

Korra closes her eyes and pulls back for a moment then looks into her new fiancé's eyes. "This… isn't moving too fast is it?"

Asami shakes her head and smiles. "No." She says pushing Korra down into the sand and mounting her. "It's perfect."

They made love on that beach in the dead of night blanketed by moonlight near the rocks.

Korra lays her head on Asami's chest listening to her heart beat as the moon began to set. She takes a deep breath as she looks out onto the sea. "You're the only thing in my life that makes any sense." Asami smiles as she rubs her back. "I wish we could stay just like this." Korra closes her eyes and gulps. "I'm scared Asami."

"I know. Me too." She says.

"If I can't convince Kuvira to stop what she's doing, there's gonna be a war." The avatar says as Asami caresses her head.

The raven haired woman swallows softly and thinks for a moment. "I don't know what's gonna happen baby. But I know some how some way it's gonna work out. I mean, look at my dad, if he can change, anyone can." Korra nods.

* * *

**The next day…**

**Republic City: City Hall**  –  **World Leaders Conference**

Tensions were high. The building is surrounded by the Republic City Police, the Fire Nation Royal guard, and Earth Empire Soldiers.

Korra sits in the car with Asami a block away from the building. She gently squeezes her partner's hand as she stares at the building taking deep breathes through her nose. Everything was riding on this meeting. Korra felt intense anxiety. 'I can't mess this up.' She thinks to herself as she looks at all the security around the building.

Asami speaks up. "Korra, what's wrong?"

The young avatar gulps. "Come with me." She says with her eyes still locked on the building.

Asami furrows her brow and shakes her head. "What…I can't. I have to get to the office." She says apologetically. "Besides the meeting is only for you and the dignitaries. You'll be fine baby, just relax."

Korra swallows softly as she breathes out through her nose. Then she turns to Asami. "Please, come with me." Korra begs. The avatar was still worried after her dream and what happened to Katara. She wanted Asami near her as much as possible. She didn't care about the rules of the meeting.

The raven haired woman sighs apprehensively seeing the worried expression on Korra's face. "O…okay if…you can get me in, but I can't stay the whole time okay." Korra pulls her into a hug.

They approached the guarded door way. "Halt." The officer says. "Only Avatar Korra and the approved officials are allowed inside.

Korra takes a deep breath before she speaks. "This is…my advisor Asami Sato."

Asami glances at Korra then back to the guards maintaining a composed expression as she gulps.

The officer looks at them both suspiciously then nods his chin to the guard next to him. The man nods back and goes into the building. A few minutes later he comes out with another guard. Then he moves to Asami.

Korra stands in front of her and puts her hand on the man's chest. "What are you doing?"

"Standard procedure, Avatar Korra. Everyone must be checked before they enter the building." The officer says. Korra reluctantly steps aside as the man pats down her partner.

"Hey…that's enough." Korra says as the guard moves around Asami. "She's fine alright."

The guard huffs, then glares at the avatar.

Korra furrows her brow. "You wanna go pretty boy?" She says putting her hands out to her side.

He clears his throat as he stands up and looks at the other officer. "She's clear."

The avatar takes her girlfriend's hand and they walk inside. Korra takes a deep breath almost dragging her down the hallway. "Come on, we gotta go see Lord Zuko before the meeting starts."

Asami pulls Korra's hand. "Korra…what's going on?"

"Just…just stay with me okay." Korra says as they head down the hallway to the Fire Nation Guards. Asami nods.

The guards open the door for them.

"Ah, Avatar Korra, it's good to see you again. Uhh…Asami Sato…right?" He sees her necklace. "Oh my apologies….Mrs. Sato, welcome." He says with a bow. Asami raises her eyebrows as Korra smirks.

A wall of blue flame suddenly rises between Asami and Korra. A young amber eyed woman moves toward Asami, grabbing her arm. Asami pulls her arm back as a blue flamed fist whizzes past her face. Korra attempts to neutralize the wall of flames as Asami grabs Azula's wrist then pulls in quickly jamming her knee into Azula's stomach.

"Hey! What's going on?" Korra shouts as she creates an opening and jumps through the wall of flames.

Azula grabs Asami's neck and the two women continue to engage in hand to hand combat. Korra tries to get in between them as Azula does a roundhouse flame kick stopping her, while still holding Asami.

"What's your problem?!" Asami shouts.

"Azula! That's enough!" Zuko shouts as Asami wrestles her to the ground.

"Her energy is like the son's! We must protect the avatar!" Azula shouts as she twists out of Asami's grasp then to her feet. She creates two blue fire daggers in her fists as she moves in front of Korra protectively.

Korra grabs Azula by the back of the neck and slams her against the wall. The flames dissipate. "What's wrong with you?! Who are you working for?!" She asks creating a flame in her hand.

"That's ENOUGH!" Zuko shouts. "Avatar Korra…put my sister down…now!"

Korra turns to him. "She attacked Asami!"

"I said now!" He says sternly.

Korra releases her then moves to stand protectively in front of Asami as she eyeballs everyone in the room cautiously.

Izumi puts her hand on Azula's shoulder and tells her to calm down.

"What's all this about Lord Zuko, you said you had some information for me, then you attack me. What's going on here?" Korra says quickly.

Zuko takes a deep breath locking eyes with Azula. "Yes, let me introduce you to my daughter, Firelord Izumi." Korra nods to her. "And…this is my…sister…Princess Azula."

Korra furrows her brow seeing the young woman suddenly kneel before her. "Your…sister…" She says seeming a bit confused. "Uhh…"

"Yes Korra, I take it Katara didn't get a chance to speak to you, before she was attacked." Zuko says moving to his sister's side. "Stand Azula." Zuko says helping her to her feet. Azula lowers her eyes. "My apologies Korra…Asami. My sister has…

Korra shakes her head. "Umm…is this the same sister that Katara told me stories about when I was a kid? I thought she was crazy….and dead."

Azula speaks up. "Avatar…" She says bowing her head and glancing suspiciously at Asami. "I've… been told stories of my… interactions with your previous incarnation and I ask for your forgiveness. I mean you no harm. One might say that was my past life. I am here to protect you and my niece at Katara's request. I apologize if I have offended you." She glances at Asami suspiciously. "That…woman…is she…affiliated with you?"

"Yeah, she's affiliated. She's my fiancé and you'd better keep your hands off of her if you know what's good for you." Korra says as one of the guards knocks on the door.

"The meeting is starting Firelord Izumi, Avatar Korra." The guard says.

Azula glares at Asami. "Katara said that the son wishes to harm you and your significant other. I can sense his energy. That woman you are protecting has an energy almost identical to his, it is faint but I can sense it and it will only get stronger as the solstice approaches. We should destroy her while we have an opportunity." A blue flame rises in her fist.

Zuko takes a breath covering his sister's hand extinguishing the flame. "Azula, this is a misunderstanding. You will stop this foolishness, now. I know that young woman. And in spite of what you are sensing she is wearing a talisman. It isn't glowing. Do not attack her again. Am I understood?" He says sharply. Azula nods and bows apologetically to Asami and Korra. "We will finish this discussion after the meeting."

Azula's amber eyes move back and forth from Korra to Asami. She huffs a blue flame from her nose.

Korra turns to Asami as they leave the room. "Are you okay?"

Asami swallows and nods. "Yeah…I'm fine. What was she talking about?"

Korra shakes her head. "I don't know." She takes a breath as Azula looks back at them as they follow them down the hallway. "Come on." Korra takes Asami's hand.

* * *

**The Meeting**

Kuvira speaks up. "I'm sorry there seems to be some sort of mix up. This is a meeting of leaders. Who is this young man?"

Raiko clears his throat and motions to the young Earth Kingdom Noble sitting at the table.

A dark skinned, slender young man dressed in a green and gold lined suit with a green scarf tie around his neck stands up. "Let me introduce myself. I am Prince Wu, the future king of the Earth Kingdom. Let me be the first to say thank you Kuvira. You've done a bang up job stabilizing my kingdom gumdrop. My ministers and I will be sure to reward you for your efforts." He turns to one of the men behind him. "Don't we have some sort of medal we can give her or something?"

An awkward silence fills the room.

Kuvira takes a slow breath. "The Earth Kingdom is no more. This man has no authority over me or anyone else in my empire."

"Wait what…But…but… I'm Wu of the Wu-Ting Dynasty, Rightful King of all the Earth Lands, the Glorious defender of Ba Sing Se! I've got a royal broach." The young prince says.

President Raiko speaks up. "Kuvira when you agreed to clean up the Earth Kingdom, you knew your position as interim president wasn't permanent. You gave me your word that you would step down. What is the meaning of this?"

Kuvira stands to her feet. "The idea of a royal family passing a title from one generation to the next is archaic. It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such incredible disarray. It has taken me a long time to get it back on track and there is no way I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I brought peace, not this boy and not your avatar. I created a new Earth Empire and I will continue to lead it into the future myself."

Lin squints slightly noticing the cuts on Kuvira's cheek as the woman looks around the room. Her eyes suddenly widen as a light bulb goes off in her head. She recognized the symbol. "3 days." It says. It was her secret language. Kuvira must have gotten into a fight with Toph.

Eska of the Northern Water Tribe speaks up. "I believe this new replacement leader is sufficient. She seems very threatening… and domineering, I approve." She says.

Kuvira continues to speak ignoring her. "And as to your request for me to disband and disarm my forces, I will gladly comply."

Korra raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? That's…that's great."

Kuvira nods. "Of course…so long as the other nations agree to do the same."

"This is preposterous." Fire Lord Izumi says. "You are in no position to make such a request."

"Actually I am." Kuvira says turning to Izumi.

President Raiko speaks up. "Under whose authority?"

Kuvira smirks. "Under my own. Avatar Aang and... Fire Lord Zuko stole Earth Empire land and formed the United Republic on it. As its new leader this land belongs to me and my people and I am here to give you an opportunity to relinquish it willingly."

"Excuse me?" Raiko says.

"Okay everybody stop for a second." Korra says. She looks at Kuvira. "Haven't you heard anything that I've said? Those weapons you're using are draining the spirit world's energy. If you keep this up it will affect the whole world in ways that will hurt everyone. You have to shut down those weapons."

Kuvira rolls her eyes. "I've heard enough. I didn't come here to talk about spirits. You're the bridge between the world's avatar, that's your problem not mine. President Raiko, you have one week to sign over the United Republic to me."

"Or what?" Raiko says.

Kuvira looks into his eyes. "Or I will take it…by force. My armies are surrounding this city as we speak." She looks at Tonraq, Eska, Desna, Izumi, and Tenzin then she cups her hands behind her back and puffs her chest out slightly. "I only seek to unite my empire. I will allow you all to return to your kingdoms unharmed provided you don't stand in my way." She turns to leave.

"Kuvira wait." Korra says following her out the door.

Raiko takes a deep breath. "She's not giving us a choice. The only way to stop this is with a preemptive strike. We have to take the fight to her."

Tenzin speaks up. "The Air Nation has just been restablished. My airbenders won't be a part of this."

Tonraq sighs. "The water tribes will lend our aide but it will be at least a week before we reach your shores.

Zuko puts his hand on his daughter's shoulder. Izumi lowers her eyes for a moment then speaks up. "The Fire Nation has spent too much of its history fighting wars. I don't wish to drag my nation into another one, but…there seems to be no other choice. I will offer my nation's support."

Zuko whispers to Azula. "Did you sense any negative intent from anyone in the room?" She shakes her head no then looks over at Asami again.

Zuko rubs his chin then speaks up. "Excuse me, I have something to say." Everyone turns and looks at him. "I listened very carefully to what Kuvira said during this meeting and based on what I have heard I don't believe this conflict will be limited to the United Republic."

"What do you mean?" Tonraq asks.

"I have heard similar ideals before….from the Red Lotus." Lord Zuko says.

"What!" Raiko shouts then stands to his feet. "Chief Beifong, do not let Kuvira leave this building."

Zuko shakes his head and lifts his hand motioning for her to stop. "No, this may involve the Red Lotus, but I have a feeling this goes far beyond them."

Korra comes back into the boardroom with her head lowered. "I'm sorry everyone. She wouldn't listen to me." Korra shakes her head then locks eyes with Asami. "We have to stop her." Asami nods to her softly.

"Avatar Korra…" The aging firebender says. "I spoke with Katara before she was attacked. I have reason to believe that there is something at work behind the scenes. You are aware of this as well."

The young avatar nods then looks around at everyone. "Yeah I know and you're right. It's a spirit."

"What!" Raiko says.

Asami moves next to Korra and puts her hand on her arm. "Can I say something?" Korra looks at president Raiko. He nods to her. Asami swallows softly. "I recently met a man named Xao Fong. He was the director of operations for Cabbage Corp, which is now a part of my company. I found out that Xao had been supplying weapons to the Earth Kingdom through my company. When I confronted him…I discovered that he was actually a spirit…disguised as a human and that these weapons Kuvira is using are his doing."

Zuko speaks up. "Yes that goes a long with what Katara told me. This spirit can change forms. He can become anyone."

Raiko blinks rapidly. "That means it could be any one of us."

Azula shakes her head. "No, the son is not here." She says as everyone turns and stares at her.

Lord Zuko explains Azula's reappearance and her ability to sense spirits and anyone with an ill will.

* * *

**After another two hours**

President Raiko and the other leaders were very impressed when they found out that Korra had taken the initiative and found a way to stop Kuvira's mecha suits. Now they just needed to find Koh. Yet again it appeared that the avatar was ahead of the game. The talismans Korra had given them would be instrumental in finding the spirit.

Lord Zuko referred to the letter Katara had given him and made a call to the White Lotus to see about getting more talismans to give them a greater chance of identifying Koh.

It was decided that they would use the talismans during the city's evacuation in preparation for the war. They would check every citizen individually.

Azula apologized for attacking Asami. She also did her best to explain her actions. Korra told her that she only sensed Koh's energy because Asami had a past life experience with him. The young amber eyed woman didn't refute that fact, but she knew her senses weren't wrong either. Never the less, she agreed not to attack Asami again.

Zuko explained that Azula had only been with them for a few days and was still learning about proper social etiquette and behaviors. It had been over 65 years since she had interactions with other people so she had a lot to catch up on. The young woman's natural skills of deduction were still intact however. Zuko shared about his sister's high aptitude for war and strategy and that she would be of great benefit in this conflict. She read everything single book she could get her hands on as well as brushing up on the Fire Nation's history in order to update herself on this new time she found herself in.

Lin was in a much better mood after the meeting. She headed for her apartment after she told Korra that she'd finally remembered how to decipher that tablet. Her mother had left a message right on Kuvira's face ironically. The metal bender smirks to herself as she leaves the building. "I guess you were right." She says under her breath remembering her girlfriend's advice to her a few days earlier.

Korra feels hopeful after talking to Lin. Now that the metalbender knew how to read Toph's message they would finally have a solid lead on finding Koh.

The young avatar stares at her father and cousins cautiously. The tall muscular chief of the Water Tribes had a strange expression on his face as he looked at her.

Korra takes a deep breath and places her hand on the small of Asami's back as they walk over to her father. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order." Tonraq says as he cups Korra's cheek. "I almost fell out of my seat when I saw that necklace on you. I wondered what young person I was going to have to beat into a pulp for snatching up my only daughter without her mother's and my blessing." He says suddenly looking menacingly at Asami.

The young avatar's eyes widen having never seen her father look that way other than during a battle. He releases Korra and moves to stand in front of Asami with a fixed expression on his face. He breathes roughly through his nose.

The raven haired woman gulps and smiles nervously as she looks up into the 6'2 waterbender's sky blue eyes. Tonraq suddenly smiles and pulls her into a hug. "There's no one more worthy of my daughter, than the woman who helped her save the water tribe and the world." He pulls back and cups Asami's cheek gently. "Welcome to the family." He kisses her forehead.

Asami releases a relieved sigh as Korra laughs welcoming the break in tension from the meeting. Korra punches her dad in the arm. "Geez don't scare me like that."

Asami embraces her then whispers in her ear. "I'm gonna go talk to the president about the mechs okay." Asami says to her. Korra nods and gives her a peck on the cheek.

Having Asami there meant everything to Korra. It made her proud to have a partner who was so intelligent, strong, and beautiful.

The young avatar notices Azula looking down right bashful as she stands timidly behind Zuko covertly watching someone across the room.

Korra approaches her then furrows her brow. "Umm…are you okay?" She says looking at Azula then turning to see who she was looking at. Korra smirks deviously. "Ohhh…Mako, huh? You wanna meet him?" Azula gulps and nods softly. She puts her arm on Azula's shoulder and walks her over to him and Prince Wu.

Korra puts her hand on Wu's shoulder and pulls him away. "Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt. Mako, Azula. Azula…this is Mako." The caramel beauty says as she walks away with the prince.

The young prince smirks. "So…Avatar Korra, I hear you bend both ways…I'm down with that. Maybe we can get together and talk about that sometime." Korra smiles ignoring him as she watches Mako and Azula.

Azula stares at Mako unsure of what to say. All she knows is the intense feeling in her stomach as she looks at the young man. Her eyes suddenly widen like she remembers something. She then pulls a little book from her back pocket.

The amber eyed woman flips through the small book Zuko had given her.

**How to be Social by Ty Lee**

**Chapter 5 Attraction**

_**If you want someone to like you. Just look at them. Smile often and laugh at what they are telling you, even if you don't find it funny. It may seem shallow and stupid but it's a great way to get someone's attention.** _

_**When you find someone attractive it is appropriate to give them compliments about their character, clothing or physical features.** _

_**If they accept your compliment, and the attraction is mutual they will usually compliment you back.** _

Azula puts her book away then moves closer to Mako. She clears her throat.

The young firebender looks over at a giggling Korra then down at the woman in front of him. "Uhh, hi…Azula right?"

"Haaaa haaa hhaaaa!" The young woman laughs very loudly all of a sudden. Mako's eyes widen as some of the dignitaries turn and look at her. "Yes and your name is Mako." She says looking up into his eyes. "You are... very punctual and your eyes are like the dying embers of a fire on a cold winter night."

He furrows his brow. "Umm…thanks." The young man takes a deep breath and averts his eyes. "I…uhh… need to…go check on Prince Wu. It was…nice meeting you." He bows then turns to walk away.

"That's a sharp outfit Mako. You should be careful. You could puncture the hull of an empire class Fire Nation battleship leaving thousands to drown at sea." Then she points at his jacket. "Because… it's so sharp."

"Uhh yeah…thanks. I…uhhh" Mako says as Azula interrupts him.

"Now you compliment me." She orders him sternly.

Mako gulps as he furrows his brow again. "Uhh...umm...(he looks around nervously) Your…hair is…nice?"

Azula smiles. "Good. Now we are a couple. You will take me on a date."

"Wait what?" He shakes his head.

"You complimented me, that means the attraction is mutual. Now you will take me on a date." She says pointing to that chapter in the book then showing it to him.

He smiles nervously as his eyes shift back and forth. Asami shakes her head then walks over and smacks Korra's shoulder then goes over to them. "Hi, Azula may I speak to you for a second, please?" Mako bows again then walks over to Korra and Prince Wu.

"Why did you interrupt us?" Azula asks quickly. "Is Avatar Korra not enough for you?" She flips through her book. "You seem to be jealous."

Asami smirks and chuckles. "I'm very happy with Korra thank you. But you're trying to hard with Mako, you've got to lighten up."

Azula examines Asami face for a moment. "There is a slight hesitation in your voice and your tone has lowered 3 decibels since you began speaking about him. I'm willing to bet that you were in a relationship with him prior to your meeting with the avatar. You were also apprehensive in your interaction with the avatar's father. Your shift from a male to a female lover has something to do with a protective father figure or a man that betrayed your trust in the past."

Asami's neck snaps back. "What?"

"Azula." Zuko says walking up to them. "Apologize to her."

"I'm sorry was I being rude?" The amber eyed woman asks genuinely.

Asami takes a deep breath and swallows as she looks into Azula's eyes. "No, you weren't rude, but you're wrong. I'm with Korra because I love her. It has nothing to do with Mako or my father, but it was a very good assessment. You're very perceptive."

Azula smiles softly and nods. "Thank you."

"And I meant what I said about Mako. You won't get anywhere with him being that forward." Asami says. She takes on a more serious expression, nods to Zuko and pulls his sister into the corner with her. "Azula….what did you mean earlier…about my energy?"

* * *

Lin bursts into the office. "We have a problem." Raiko, Korra and the other leaders turn to her. "According to this message Korra got from my mother, there are 5 of those spirit bugs, one in the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom….and one here in Republic City. And the one in the city is the queen or in this case I guess the king."

"What? That's…not possible…." Korra says.

"There's more…" Lin says. "Kuvira's entire army along with some new weapon made almost entirely of platinum will be here in three days. Kuvira's also captured my mother along with the rest of my family. My mother says that we can stop that weapon before it gets here if we can cut off the railway systems."

After a few minutes of strategizing and deliberation they form a plan.

President Raiko turns to everyone. "Alright we all have our work cut out for us. White Lotus sentries are in route to us now with the remaining talismans. Our next priority is to identify those bugs."

"Good because the ones you're all wearing are fabricated. Except for hers and ours." Azula says motioning to Asami.

Korra furrows her brow. "What? What do you mean? I got these from Katara's apartment, they can't be fake."

Azula closes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes. She turns quickly then without warning blasts a huge hole through three walls. She runs at full speed with a glass in her hand. She comes back into the office with a small centipede. "The son is aware of me so he's purposefully kept his distance. He's been listening." She has her hand over the top of the glass as her bracelet glows. She walks over to Korra and puts her hand over the glass. The centipede crawls around in the palm of her hand, but her bracelet doesn't light up.

Korra gulps.

Azula puts the glass back over her hand then incinerates the centipede and the glass.

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau rolls his eyes. "Well that could have gone better." He calls his assistant into the office. "Prepare an airship and send a message to Miss Sato's office tomorrow informing her of some damage done to my father's estate as well as…hmm…an emergency at one of my farms. You will stay here. Let them find you." Lau smirks then chuckles. "Tell them that they've won, but don't make it easy on them."

**Back at City Hall**

"He has planned this out very well. I doubt you will be able to stop him at this point. He's miles ahead of you. He likely planted those talismans to give you hope that you had some control, but you don't. I suggest you all return to your nations and search everyone individually. This place has been compromised. We're sitting turtle-ducks in here." Azula says. "Brother I will stay with the Avatar for the time being."

"I understand. When will you return home?" Zuko asks.

"Before the solstice." She says to him.

He hugs her and kisses her forehead. "Stay safe." She nods and smiles.

Azula leaves with Korra and Asami as everyone makes plans to return to their nations each with 8 spirit talismans. Azula pulls Asami to the side before they leave the building. She puts a Fire Nation dagger into the young CEO's hand. "I'll protect the avatar for as long as I can. But if you truly have feelings for her, you should take your life before the son gets a hold of you." Azula whispers to her.

"What?" Asami says as Korra glances at them from the sidewalk while she talks to Lord Zuko.

"You wanted to know about the son. You share his energy, it's faint, but I sense it, likely because the solstice isn't far away. The only reason you are still alive right now is because he's allowed it. He's saving you for something and it's probably not anything good. The avatar and my brother commanded me not to harm you, so my hands are tied. I suggest you stop yourself before you do something you'll regret."

Asami pushes the dagger back into Azula's hand roughly with anger in her voice. "I'd never hurt Korra… never."

Azula shrugs spins the dagger in her hand then puts it back into her sleeve as she walks down to the car. "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. You probably already have and don't even realize it. Oh well...don't say I didn't warn you."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

LoK: Book 4 Episode 3 "The Coronation"

**Kuvira' speech to the world leaders**

A:TLA: Book 3 Episode 5 "The Beach"

**Azula to Chan: Pickup line**

**Ty Lee to Azula: Advice**

 


	21. Covert Operations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG

 

**After the meeting**

They planned to stay at Korra's place until the city was evacuated.

The ride back to her apartment was quiet. Korra and Asami were noticeably tense. Azula sat in the back seat seeming rather emotionless as she watched them.

Asami focuses on the road ahead of her as they turn on Azulan Avenue. Her heart was beating slow and hard in her chest as she gripped the steering wheel. She couldn't get the female firebender's words off her mind. Part of her felt that Azula was right. As soon as the woman's words left her mouth Asami remembered her first official date with Korra.

The pale skinned beauty would never forget that night nor the week following it. She had no control of herself. She had almost done something that she could never be forgiven for. Asami remembers feeling like she was going to lose her mind. She feels a slight chill recalling the memory of those bugs all over body.

Asami is so engrossed in thought that she passes their apartment. She jumps when Korra puts her hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" The avatar asks.

Asami blinks rapidly. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine. What's up?"

Korra furrows her brow softly. "We… just passed the house."

"Oh." The green eyed beauty comes to her senses looking around seeing they were 3 blocks away from their apartment. She takes a deep breath then does a U-turn.

After they park Azula immediately gets out of the car and begins to survey the area noticing the White Lotus sentries dashing across the rooftop. Korra takes her fiancé's hand while they sit in the car. Asami swallows softly breathing through her nose with lowered eyes.

Korra watches her for a moment before speaking unsure of what was bothering her partner. Sure there was about to be a world war, but after all she and the raven haired beauty had been through together, a war would be a piece of cake. "Asami, you okay? I know the meeting was tough…"

Asami interrupts her with a half hearted smile. "I'm fine. Just…have a lot on my mind."

Korra squeezes her hand and smiles softly. "We're strong enough…right?" Asami nods and they both move to get out of the car.

Azula briefly makes eye contact with Asami as she walks past her into the apartment. The amber eyed woman looks around the living room checking some of the closets and windows. "This place is sufficient….for now. Where are we sleeping?" She asks.

"'We" are sleeping upstairs… 'you're' in that bedroom down the hall there." Korra says.

"Then you're sleeping down here with me then." Azula says.

Korra furrows her brow defiantly. "No, I'm sleeping with Asami upstairs and YOU are sleeping downstairs."

"That's illogical. The most efficient means of guarding you is to stay in the same room with you." Azula argues.

The avatar huffs through her nose. "Look I'm the avatar and what I say goes. You're not sleeping with us alright. If I need your help I'll ask you. We'll be fine here okay." Korra says.

The amber eyed firebender locks eyes with Asami. "As you command…Avatar Korra." She says.

Asami averts her eyes as Azula walks into the back bedroom.

Korra rubs Asami's arms. "Hey, what's going on?" The concerned avatar asks her fiancé.

Asami takes a breath and half smiles. "It's nothing, I just need to head out to my office and make sure the production of the EMP system started." She looks into Korra's eyes. "I'll see you later tonight okay."

The young avatar nods. "Are you gonna see Lau today?" Korra looks into her eyes.

"You still don't trust him, do you?" Asami says.

Korra lowers her eyes. "Asami, I can't help it okay. I just get a bad feeling whenever I'm around him. I don't know what it is, but I know it's more than not liking him because of what happened between you two."

Asami holds Korra's hand in hers. "I understand. I'll call when I do okay." Korra nods then brings their lips together. "I'll see you later, don't work too hard." Asami says with a smile as she heads out the door.

"I love you Asami." Korra says.

Asami turns around with a sad smile. Their eyes lock. "I love you too." The young avatar walks out the door and watches her fiancé drive away.

Korra goes into the downstairs bedroom behind Azula and explains about the intercom system then gives her a short tour of the apartment.

**Future Industries**

The drive to the office was longer than usual for the raven haired beauty in part because she couldn't get what Azula said to her from her mind. The remembrances of guilt flowed through her body as she recalled her and Korra's first date. She was sure now that Koh had taken control of her back then. All she saw for three days was those centipedes crawling from her hands. It wasn't just a terrifying sight it also felt horrible, like she was a sick monster, especially the intense relief she felt as she obsessively thought of Korra.

It pained Asami more than anything to consider Azula's words seriously, but she knew the amber eyed woman was right. There was also something else she knew, but was afraid to talk to her new fiancé about. Lau…

See just as Korra had had negative feelings about him, Asami's feelings toward the seemingly innocent young man had intensified as well. She felt drawn to him in a way that she couldn't describe. It wasn't sexual attraction; it was more of a deep longing. He was someone important to her….even….more important than Korra in some way as hard as she found that to believe.

All Asami knew was that she wouldn't allow herself to hurt Korra no matter what. Korra wasn't just important to her, she was important to the world. It was Asami's duty to protect the avatar even if it meant from herself.

If Korra still felt negatively about Lau then it was for a good reason. Asami knew that more than most having been with Korra through Amon, Vaatu, and now the Red Lotus. She had to admit that they both breathed a sigh of relief the day Korra threw that talisman at Lau. Asami had had the same thoughts her partner had. Could Lau really be Koh? She knew it was possible after what happened to Katara and what Lin said at the meeting an hour ago. There were five of those bugs. But Lau protected her in Ba Sing Se. And she was with him at the factory around the time Katara was attacked so he couldn't be Koh.

There was only one way for her to find out for sure though. She needed to touch him.

The pale skinned woman walked past her assistant and into her office. Chelse notices Asami's expression.

"Miss Sato, is everything alright?" She asks before noticing the necklace around her boss's neck. "Oh my goodness! Miss Sato! Congratulations!" She says now walking into her office.

"Thanks." Asami says quickly. "We don't have time to celebrate. The city is being evacuated in preparation for an attack. I need to see how many of my employees are gonna be willing to stay to get my EMP system up around the city." Asami says as she pulls a few papers from a file cabinet.

Chelse gulps then takes a deep breath. "Oh….uhhh…I'm…I'm here, Miss Sato. Just tell me what you need." She says with a noticeable tremble in her voice.

The young CEO smirks sadly. "Thanks Chelse."

The brown haired woman walks up to Asami's desk and stares at her for a moment. "That's not all that's bothering you." She breathes out through her nose. "Is Korra alright?"

Asami stops moving and lowers her eyes as she swallows softly. "Yeah…she's…she's gonna be fine." She opens a drawer then pulls out a rolodex accidentally dropping the cards on the floor. She bends down to pick them up as her hand trembles slightly. "I just have to do my part and make sure the city is protected. That way I can take some of the strain off of her and she can…." Asami stops talking as Chelse bends down next to her and covers her hand with her own.

"Miss Sato…I'll…I'll take care of the calls alright. What's going on?" Chelse asks as she starts picking up the cards.

Asami takes a deep breath then looks up into her eyes. Chelse swallows softly as she stands to her feet and helps Asami up. The young CEO is silent for a minute.

"I…just need to make sure that Korra's safe." She says sitting down at her desk and picking up a few papers.

"What does she need to be protected from?" Chelse asks.

Asami takes a slow breath. " ' From me…'" She thinks to herself. She knew the answer to that question, but couldn't let the words move past her lips.

Chelse lowers her eyes seeing the apprehension on her boss's face. "Miss Sato, you love her right?"

Asami looks up at her. "Yeah."

Her assistant smiles at her. "Then everything will be fine. Love has a way of protecting the people we care about. Avatar Korra's a strong woman you don't have anything to worry about."

The young CEO half smiles. "Thanks Chelse."

Asami spends the next few hours creating a city layout for the EMPs. Every so often her eyes tracked to the phone. She wanted to call Lau and let him know about the situation but she was afraid to.

"Chelse…were there any messages from Mr. Gan-Lan today?" Asami asks.

"No, would you like me to call his office?"

Asami shakes her head. "No."

* * *

**Operation Beifong**

Lin met with a few officers she trusted on the force about implementing her mother's plans to rescue them from Zaofu and cut off the rail lines in the process. It was risky to say the least, but it was the only course of action they could take to stop whatever this weapon Kuvira had built from getting to Republic City.

President Raiko gave Lin everything she needed for their operation. It was imperative that that weapon be stopped. If they could keep it from reaching the city, then they would keep it from reaching the Fire Nation as well.

Tenzin even leant one of the sky bison to help in the effort. The airbender went to work that day preparing the new airbenders and his family for transport to the Northern Air Temple for their protection. The doctors at the hospital told him that moving his sick mother across such a long distance wasn't good for her health. After much arguing Kya and Bumi agreed to stay with Katara. The doctors moved all of the Intensive Care patients to their underground shelters where they could look after them until the conflict with Kuvira had ended.

**Outskirts of Zaofu**

Thanks to the sky bison, they had managed to fly around Kuvira's army avoiding detection. Toph had marked a specific spot to create a tunnel and burrow beneath Zaofu city hall. However Lin and her men met a few people along the way.

"Bolin?" Lin exclaims in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The tearfilled male earth bender throws his arms around her. "Chief Beifong, oh I'm so glad you're here!" He says.

"What?" Lin asks.

Bolin releases her and takes a deep breath. "Okay first Varick, Zhu Li, and I escaped Kuvira's army after we found out what her plans were. Kuvira… is… crazy! She made this thing that goes baaboooom….aaaahhhhhhh…..whoooosh….. I don't know how it works but it has this…wwwwrrrraaaaaaa!" The young man says trying to make mechanical blasting sounds.

The metal bender furrows her brow. "What is he talking about?"

Varick puts his hand on Bolin's shoulder. "It's a super weapon. Like a regular weapon only super and….Zhu Li and I helped her build it." He holds his head down.

Zhu Li, Varick's assistant moves to stand beside the forlorn inventor. "We slowed down production as long as we could, but it wasn't enough. Baatar Jr. figured out what we were up to and imprisoned us. Fortunately, your mother freed us before she attacked Kuvira and told us what she had planned. We've all been waiting for you to arrive. We have to hurry. Most of the army has already moved out."

Lin nods. "Alright, you two get behind my men. Bolin, you're up here with me. We're rescuing my family."

Bolin pumps his fist solemnly. "Alright! Let's do this. Saving the Beifong's and saving the love of my life. I vow to repair the rift that has grown betweenst Opal and I so that we may be whole again!"

Lin rolls her eyes. "Stop babbling and start bending."

"Yes mam." He says meekly.

**2 hour later…**

"Sure took you long enough." Toph says grumpily to Lin as Baatar, Opal, Wei, Wing, Huan, and Suyin enter the tunnels she and her team had created under Zaofu City Hall.

The police chief grits her teeth. "Yeah well it's been over 20 years since we've spoken… 'mom' , what did you expect when you left that message for me. Why couldn't you have just told Korra what was going on?"

"I have my reasons." The old metalbender says suddenly feeling a strange vibration as dust and small rocks drop from the roof of the tunnel. "Stop…everyone stop." She furrows her brow. "What is that?"

Lin turns to her mother. "We don't have time for this."

"I feel it too Lin." Suyin says.

Lin, Toph, and Suyin all take a wide stance and stomp their feet against the ground in unison.

Toph's eyes widen as she feels hard slow stomping against the ground above them. "I'll have to give that girl credit. She's smart."

"What is it?" Lin asks.

Toph takes a deep breath. "They aren't using the railways to move that platinum weapon."

"What do you mean? How else are they going to move it?" Lin asks.

"It's….walking." Toph says. The old earth bender takes a deep breath as Lin begins digging again. "Stop bending chief. You, me, Su, and the dipstick are staying here in Zaofu. The rest of you head back to Republic City."

"Why?" Suyin asks.

"Because that weapon isn't the only thing moving around up there." Toph says.

Bolin clears his throat. "Umm, just to be clear…are you talking about…."

"You kid." Toph says. "You bend lava don't you? That's a rare skill we're gonna need it." The elderly earthbender says.

"No Grandma Toph. I'm staying here." Opal says.

"You're the only one who can fly them back to the city, sweetheart. Now get moving." Toph says.

A loud clicking noise fills the tunnel with sound. A voice resonates in everyone's ears. "I didn't expect to see you so soon little earthbender…and…look you brought your offspring." Everyone covers their ears as Toph collapses the tunnel around them.

The old woman hardens the earth around them then lifts them to the surface. "Is everyone alright?" She asks them.

"What was that?" Suyin asks as she turns to see her oldest son Baatar Jr. standing a few yards away from them. "Baatar Jr. what's the meaning of this?"

He smirks deviously.

Toph puts her arm out stopping Su from moving toward him. "What did he do with my grandson?" The old woman says to herself.

Everyone's jaw drops as the ground trembles and they look up seeing a huge mecha suit at least 25 stories tall off in the distance.

* * *

**11 pm**

**Korra's Apartment**

The young avatar returns to her apartment completely exhausted after hours of securing evacuation routes and even more hours meditating trying to see if her past lives could offer her anymore advice. It wasn't very eventful.

Korra also found herself becoming overwhelmingly irritated with Azula. The amber eyed woman never let Korra out of her sight. The one moment of solitude she finally had was back at the apartment in her bedroom. Azula was content on the roof for some reason.

"So…how long have you three been following the avatar?" She asks the White Lotus guards. They are silent. "It's alright you don't have to answer. I already know. My brother spoke to your commander earlier today. If you all had been this vigilant guarding Master Katara, none of this would be happening."

The guards stare quietly out at the moon ignoring the young woman. They had their orders and they were going to follow them until their last breath, not just for the avatar, but to fulfill Master Katara's orders. They had great respect for the old waterbender having been personally trained by the woman.

Azula continues to speak. "The other three are guarding Asami Sato correct? They should be careful around her."

One of the guards speaks up. "Why is that?"

"Because she's going to turn on the Avatar at some point between now and the solstice, and when that happens none of us will be able to stop her." Azula says firmly.

The guards look at one another for a moment as though having an unspoken conversation with each other. One of them nods then gets up disappearing into the darkness of the roof.

**Future Industries**

Asami jumps slightly as her phone rings. She blinks rapidly not wanting to pick it up. Chelse answers it. "It's Avatar Korra, Miss Sato." She says.

The young CEO swallows softly then picks up the phone. "Hey…baby." She says softly.

"Hey. How are things going over there?" Korra asks.

Asami takes a slow nervous breath. "It's…good. We should have the EMP system up and running soon." She averts her eyes. "I…I don't…think I'm gonna make it home tonight."

The avatar sighs sadly. "Oh…okay."

"Sorry."

"No it's fine, I know you have a lot of work to do." Korra lowers her eyes as she holds the phone. "Do…you…want some company?"

Asami answers quickly. "No. I mean…(sighing) no babe. I've gotta stay focused. If I don't get this system up and running we won't have a city left to save."

"Okay…well…I guess… I'll let you get back to it then." Korra says unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

The raven haired beauty wanted to see her partner desperately, but she couldn't fight the feeling that she could hurt Korra unconsciously. "I love you Korra. I'll…see you soon okay."

The young avatar smiles. "I love you too. See you soon." She says then hangs up the phone and lies back against the headboard.

Asami was scared. Korra could hear it in her voice. All this stuff with Koh and the war was probably overwhelming her. It was only natural. She was used to it by now but any normal person would be acting exactly the way Asami was. Korra wanted to find a way to soothe her partner. She knew as well as anyone that keeping a cool head in stressful situations was important.

She thinks for a few minutes then a smile comes to her face. She gets up from bed and puts her clothes on. She opens her bedroom door to see Azula standing there. Korra almost growls at the young woman. "What do you want?"

"For you to stay put. I was charged with your protection by Master Katara. If you die during my watch it would be… problematic." Azula says. Korra rolls her eyes and moves past her. Azula puts her hand against the avatar's chest stopping her. Korra looks down at her chest then up into the young woman's eyes. "It's late. You've done all that could be done today. You need rest. Your partner is fine. I'm sure you've already spoken to her by now, so you know that already."

Korra breathes roughly from her nose. "Look Azula you're my body guard alright, not my baby sitter."

"I don't see a difference. You're acting like a child running around as if you're invincible." The amber eyed woman says. "I don't think you fully understand the situation you're in Avatar." Korra moves her hand to the side and takes a step down the stairs.

Azula grabs Korra's wrist. Their eyes lock. Korra yanks her arm away. Azula doesn't let go. The amber eyed woman's expression is firm and immoveable.

"Take your hand…off of me." The avatar says very slowly still holding the woman's gaze.

"No." Azula says.

Korra immediately tries to firebend at her. Azula steps behind the avatar and hits her with two quick jabs, one in the upper back and the other just beneath the rib cage, then catches the temporarily paralyzed avatar before she falls down the stairs.

Korra gulps. "What…did you…do to me?"

Azula drags Korra back into the bedroom and puts her into bed. "It's called… chi-blocking, I think, effective isn't it?" Azula sits next to the bed. "It'll wear off in an hour or so. Listen to me avatar. This war… is nothing. The closer we come to the solstice the stronger the son gets. I don't know what his plans are but Master Katara said that he wants you. If he gets you I don't know what will happen. What I do know is that if you die the next avatar will more than likely be born in the new United Earth Empire. I don't think I need to tell you what kind of problems that would cause." She crosses her legs. "And besides traveling during the night isn't wise. Everyone knows it's more beneficial to attack under the cloak of darkness, even the son."

Korra takes a few deep breathes. She knew Azula was serious about protecting her, but this was taking things way too far. And why does she keep talking about Koh like that? Who's son is he? Lord Zuko told Korra after the meeting that his sister had a deep connection with the spirits. He didn't fully understand it himself, but he knew she had a lot of knowledge that could help Korra in the upcoming battle. "Don't ever do anything like this again Azula. What if…"

"All that matters is your life Avatar Korra and I will do anything to protect you, even if it's from yourself. And I seriously doubt anything will happen in the next hour that I can't handle. Rest now." Azula says.

Korra huffs then sighs as she lowers her eyes. She couldn't surprise Asami like she'd planned, not for another hour anyway. "Tell me what you know about Koh and why do you keep calling him…the son?"

Azula looks at her for a moment. "I was the guardian of the Great Mother until a week ago. He is her son. I am not allowed to speak the true names of their kind. That name you gave the son is not his true name, even so as a guardian, I can't speak it."

"What do you mean their kind? Koh is a spirit isn't he?" Korra asks her.

Azula shakes her head. "The Great Mother is not spirit, or earth, air, fire, water, or matter. The son was created by her. He isn't a spirit. The son is of earth."

"What does that mean? Aang said that Koh crossed over from the spirit world…that means he's a spirit." Korra says.

The amber eyed young woman takes a deep breath. "You and your predecessors haven't spent much time in the spirit world since the portals were closed. There are many kinds of beings there, spirit is only one of them."

"Have you been to the spirit world?" Korra asks.

"No."

"Then how do you know all this stuff?" The avatar asks her.

"The Great Mother taught me these things in order to protect her." She looks into Korra's azure eyes. "And I will use what she taught me as well as the knowledge of this world to keep you safe too."

Korra takes a deep breath. "Why is Koh doing all this, the weapons, Asami, this war…none of it makes any sense? If he wants me why doesn't he just come after me?" Korra asks her.

Azula lowers her eyes. "Because…his kind can't hurt you...not directly anyway." She looks up into Korra's eyes. "That's why I'm here. I don't have the power to stop him, but I can stop anything…or anyone… he sends your way. I don't know what the son wants with you, but I know it's not good."

The confused avatar looks away from Azula as she tries to process what she's just heard. It meant that Koh was purposefully attacking the people closest to her. But why would he do something like that. Aang said that Koh didn't hold a grudge against him for Kuruk trying to kill him. Kuruk tried to kill Koh because he took Ummi from him. But…then why did Koh take Ummi away in the first place. And if this all had to do with Ummi, why did he release her? And if he didn't mean to release her why hadn't he just taken Asami already like he'd done before.

What exactly was Koh… if he wasn't a spirit? And what does it mean to be 'of earth'. Korra thought to herself as the feeling began to return to her fingers and toes.

"Hmm, you're recovering more quickly than I anticipated. Do you still plan on leaving?" Azula asks her.

Korra shakes her head. "No. I need to talk to my past lives about what you just told me. They have to know something about this."

"Good. I suggest you speak to the first avatar, if that's possible as well as the light spirit. Though I don't think she'll be much help." The young firebender says.

"Why?" Korra asks.

"The Great Mother told me that most spirit world beings stick to their own kind and don't concern themselves with the goings on of others." Azula says then gets up and leaves the room closing the door behind her.

She heads down stairs then to the back yard and back up to the roof.

Fifteen minutes later Korra has regained the full use of her body. She sits up in bed and begins to meditate, remembering the feeling of love she has for Asami.

* * *

**Future Industries**

Asami continues to look over the map of the city figuring out the best positions for the EMP system. Thoughts of her partner never stop flowing though her mind. The best thing she could do for Korra right now was to stay away from her. She wouldn't risk putting her lover in danger and if worse came to worse she would willingly give her life to save Korra. She had no doubt in her mind about that.

Asami knew she couldn't stay away from Korra forever, nor did she want to, but until they found Koh she had no other choice. The spirit bug had manipulated her mind before, there was no reason he wouldn't do it again of course he had to come into physical contact with her first.

She huffs from her nose as she finds the letter from Lau in her paperwork. "Are you him?" She asks herself as she puts the letter down and lowers her head.

A small smile slowly spreads across Asami's lips as she feels a familiar warmth in her chest. "Korra." She whispers. It felt like when she lays with Korra. She takes a deep breath and sits back in her chair putting her hand over her heart closing her eyes.

The young CEO takes a few more breathes marveling at the thought of her lover. This was a part of their connection, she could feel it. Korra was thinking of her. She had no idea how she knew that, but she just… knew. Asami takes another breath then sits up at her desk now deep in thought. There was no way she would ever hurt Korra, she loved her too much. But that didn't mean that she couldn't do anything unconsciously. Their date night had proved that.

If what Azula said to her was true, then she needed to find a way to protect herself from Koh. Of course they had to find out who he was first.

**2 am**

Chelse walks into Asami's office. "Miss Sato, I just got a call from Cabbage Corp. Mr. Gan-Lan has to leave for Ba Sing Se this morning, apparently there was some damage to his father's estate as well as an issue with one of his farms."

"What? He can't leave right now. There's an army out there and I need to coordinate the EMP plans with him." Asami takes a deep worried breath. "Has…he left yet?"

"I'll go call his assistant back." Chelse says.

Asami lowers her eyes then looks at the phone on her desk. This was it. If they were gonna find out if Lau was Koh or not this was their chance. She gulps as she picks up the phone to call Korra.

Chelse peaks into the office. "Miss Sato his assistant said to come to the office as soon as you can." Asami nods.

The phone rings a few times.

"Who is it?" A voice asks in a very dominant tone.

"Korra?" Asami asks.

"No, this is Azula. The Avatar is meditating right now and can't be disturbed. What do you want Miss Sato?" The young woman asks quickly recognizing her voice.

Asami almost growls into the phone hearing slight disrespect in Azula's voice. "Tell her to meet me at Cabbage Corp as soon as she can. I'm going to talk to Lau."

"If I'm not mistaken Lau Gan-Lan Jr. is the co-owner of Future Industries, is he not. There is no reason for Avatar Korra to join you for that." Azula says.

Asami yells into the phone. "Look you little…." The phone clicks. Asami's mouth is completely agape for a moment. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, then clicks the phone and calls the apartment back. She speaks very slowly trying to compose herself. "Azula…"

"What?" The young firebender says.

Asami breathes out through her nose. "I understand…that you're looking after Korra…but this isn't a business meeting."

"And?"

The young CEO grits her teeth. "Lau…has one of the fake talismans."

"And the avatar suspects him of being the son? She's probably right. Spirits have a sense about these types of things. All the more reason both of you should steer clear of him." The amber eyed woman says.

"Azula!" Asami yells again.

"Miss Sato, do you have the ability to go into the spirit world?" She asks.

Asami furrows her brow. "What? No, but what does that have to do with…"

Azula interrupts her. "Neither do I. And as I told you a few moments ago, she is meditating meaning we have no way of alerting Avatar Korra of your situation. When she returns to her body I will tell her what's going on. For now stay where you are." Azula says then hangs up the phone.

Asami takes a deep breath as she puts the phone down. If Lau really was Koh, she couldn't let him leave the city. He had connections with Kuvira. Asami knew that from his father's funeral. If he made it into Ba Sing Se, they would have to go through Kuvira's army to reach him. Lin said that the main bug was in Republic City. If it was Lau, then this would be their only chance to try and put a stop to whatever he was planning. The young CEO swallows hard. She wasn't gonna let Koh hurt Korra, no matter what. "Chelse, call his office back and tell them that I'm on my way."

She goes to her closet and takes out a pair shock gloves and a few other smaller weapons. She then opens her desk drawer and pulls out some small tools. The young CEO sits down at her desk and changes the settings on her gloves as Chelse peaks her head into the office.

"Miss Sato, his assistant said to hurry and that Mr. Gan-Lan only had a small window of time. He said he knows about the conflict and was given safe passage by Kuvira to settle his affairs."

Asami looks up at her for a moment, then back down at the shock gloves. "Okay…thanks."

"Miss Sato…" Chelse says.

"Yes?" Asami says as she picks up the other glove.

"If you…want to wait for few minutes, I…I could call…Mako for you….if you like?"

"What?" The young woman says looking up at her assistant.

Chelse takes an anxious breath as she looks at the gloves then back up into her boss's eyes. "I've only seen you take out those gloves when you know there's gonna be a fight."

Asami lowers her eyes. "It's fine. Korra's…gonna meet me. It's just a precaution." She takes a breath as she finishes her modifications. Then she puts on a pair of regular gloves and gets up from her desk.

She walks past her assistant to the elevators. "Be careful Miss Sato."

"I will Chelse."

**Korra's Apartment**

"Who were you talking to just now?" Korra says walking down the stairs seeing Azula put the phone down on the hook.

"How was your meditation?" Azula asks.

Korra takes a sorrowful breath. "I know a little bit more, but not enough to make a difference, unless I can talk to that… Mother of Faces spirit that Aang told me about. Avatar Wan, didn't know of anything but spirits being in the spirit world." Korra sighs. "And you were right about Raava, her only focus has been on maintaining the balance of light and darkness. She's only learned about other things through my past lives, and none of them had even heard of the Mother of Faces until Aang."

"Well that's unfortunate. We need to leave." Azula says.

"What? Why?" Korra asks crossing her arms. "I thought you were 'scared' to travel at night afraid of the cloak of darkness or whatever." Korra says teasingly.

"I just got off the phone with Miss Sato, and based on the sound of her voice she isn't going to follow my orders. She's probably on her way to do something stupid right now." Azula says.

"What?"

"She's going to meet Lau Gan-Lan Jr. at Cabbage Corp. You suspect that he's the son don't you?" Azula says nonchalantly.

Korra's blue eyes widen. "What! Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" The avatar whistles and Naga breaks down the back door and comes barreling down the hallway.

She and Azula are out the door in no time. "Come on Naga! We gotta hurry girl!"

* * *

**Kuvira's Camp: Zaofu**

Everyone watches in amazement seeing the huge mecha suit towering over the mountains.

Baatar Jr. cups his hands behind his back as he locks eyes with Suyin.

"It's just Baatar, now… mother." He says with a smile. "So you must be sorry now that you've seen all the good Kuvira and I have done. The Earth Empire will finally be united."

"If you call marching all over the Earth Kingdom with Kuvira imprisoning and enslaving its citizens good, then you're more far gone than I realized. She really has brainwashed you hasn't she. You don't even care that she imprisoned your family." Suyin says.

He smirks. "No, on the contrary, she set me free. You're going to have to get over your grudge with her Mother. I'm sure you've heard that we're engaged. She's going to be an official member of our family. And I'm glad she imprisoned you, if she hadn't I doubt I would have seen my reclusive grandmother again. Speaking of…..guards take them away, me and my grandmother have some things to discuss."

The mecha soldiers lead them away. Toph hits her foot against the ground. Lin trips and falls, then gets back up to her feet. She then stomps her foot hard against the ground, she looks back and sees her mother nod. Lin tucks a small piece of dirt under her chest plate.

"What kind of game are you playing bug?" Toph says. "And what did you do with my grandson?"

He walks up to her then leans down and whispers in her ear. "Oh I did miss you little earthbender. Tell me, did you really think your plan was going to work? There is no where that I can't be." Koh says to her.

"Where…is…my grandson?" Toph repeats with a noticeable bite in her words.

Koh smirks. "That question is irrelevant. You'll never see him again." He starts laughing and nudging her. "Get it…because you're blind." He sighs despondently. "Oh I thought you had a sense of humor." Toph remains silent. Koh rolls his eyes. "He's with all the other bodies I've taken. He won't be found." Koh puts his hand on the old woman's shoulder and begins to nudge her forward.

"Do you know why I like you little earth bender? It's because you know the truth of this world. You understand the violent nature of your species and you don't apologize for it. You understand that that's just the way things are. Unlike the avatar, who believes she can change that nature."

He sighs again. "You know...you helped the previous avatar destroy a good friend of mine when you were younger." Koh squeezes Toph's shoulder causing the old woman to grit her teeth in pain.

"My friend understood the truth too. That at your disgusting core, your species are nothing but a bunch predators, only interested in domination and power. And you my little earth bender are no different. You ripped the iron armor from my friend's body allowing the avatar to pierce his chest. Tell me my dear. Did you know his name?" His fingers pierce her tough skin. Thick red blood stains her shoulder.

Toph winces. "I…don't remember."

Koh breathes in through his nose. "His name was Old Iron. And all he wanted to do was protect the one he loved from being corrupted by your kind's illogical ideals." Koh looks away from her with tears in his eyes. "Just like me." He takes in a breath composing himself then laughing. "Well, that was a long time ago." He stops walking then pushes Toph into a platinum room.

"Make yourself comfortable. If you try to bend even a screw in this room, I will kill your entire family. Do you understand?" He says.

Toph gulps and nods.

He shuts the door and walks away with a smirk on his face as he turns in the direction of Republic City. "That's right Asami…just a little closer."

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Asami takes a deep breath as she pulls up to the building. She swallows as she opens her brief case looking at the shock gloves inside. "I won't let you hurt Korra." She closes the case and puts her head back against the headrest for a moment. The young woman closes her eyes then puts her hand to her heart. She takes in a deep breath and thinks of Korra. "I love you."

Korra squeezes Naga's reins tighter feeling like her chest is on fire. "Yah! Yah! Move it Naga! Faster!"

Asami takes one more breath then gets out of the car and heads into the building. Her heart is beating quickly as she rides the elevator to the top floor. She feels a chill up her spine as it stops and the doors open.

Lau's assistant smiles and stands up from his desk. "Ah Miss Sato, perfect timing, follow me please." Asami half smiles and follows him down a long hallway. "Mr. Gan-Lan still had a few things to look over before he left." He says opening the door to one of the board rooms.

Asami walks in. "Lau…I need to…" She looks around, then hears the door close behind her. She gulps then clicks her brief case open keeping her back turned. "Where's…Lau?" The young CEO says as she takes slow shallow breaths through her nose.

Lau's assistant smirks. "Come now Miss Sato, he's not the one you came here for is he?"

Her heart is beating hard in her chest as she waits for the man to move closer to her in order to shock him. "Who else …would I be…here to see?" She asks slowly as her shoulder's rise and fall.

The man whispers in her ear. "An old friend."

She turns around with her gloves on only to lose her breath seeing a 15 ft centipede towering over her.

Korra eyes widen seeing Asami's car parked in front of the building. "No…" She says as she and Azula run into the building.

Korra immediately goes for the stairs. Azula grabs her. "The elevator is faster avatar." They enter the elevator. "Would you happen to have some sort of plan…in case the…." Azula stops talking.

"In case the what?" Korra asks.

"He's here." The young firebender says.

Korra growls. "I'm gonna kill him." She says as she goes into the avatar state. The elevator doors open. "Asami!" Korra yells.

Azula moves to stand in front of her. "Stop."

"Get out…of my way." The avatar says.

"Not until you calm down. Do you want him to hurt your partner the way he hurt Master Katara?" Azula says locking eyes with her as Korra grits her teeth. She deactivates the avatar state. "Good, follow me."

Azula takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as they walk down the hallway. She stops in front of one of the doors, then melts the lock.

"Ah…Avatar so glad you could make it." Lau's assistant says with his hand around Asami's throat as three duplicate assistants giggle as they stand around him. Korra takes a step toward the one holding Asami. "Aa…aa…aaaa, you wouldn't want your little fiancé to have an unfortunate accident now would you?" They all say in unison. The one holding Asami jerks her neck sharply.

"Korra…" Asami whimpers. "I'm sorry." She says with tears in her eyes.

The avatar breathes roughly through her nose. "Let her go, I'm the one you want right?"

"Aww, you want to give yourself in exchange for her, how sweet." He says taking a step back as Korra moves toward him.

Azula looks around the room trying to get a read on the situation. All four men had the son's energy, but something was off about them.

Korra smirks.

The assistant holding Asami raises his eyebrows. "I'm sorry is there something funny about this situation?"

"Yeah…you can't hurt me earth boy. So there's no point in your lackeys here." Korra says.

He smiles. "Oh…is that so?" He says squeezing Asami's throat a little tighter until she starts to choke.

"STOP IT!" Korra says suddenly going into the avatar state.

"Here's what's going to happen avatar. You're going to let us leave here or I'm going to snap her neck." He says as one of the duplicates breaks one of the wall to ceiling windows. "Now what's it gonna be?"

Azula speaks up as she locks eyes with the assistant. "Kill her."

"What?!" Korra exclaims. "No!"

He smirks as Asami begins choking again his fingers tightening around her neck. There is suddenly a loud crash. The closet next to the window flies open. A bound and gagged Lau hops out of the closet covered in centipedes. He throws himself against his assistant putting his cuffed wrists around his assistant's throat causing the man to release Asami.

"Asami run!" Lau yells as his body writhes in pain as the bugs bite him over and over again.

Azula fires blues flames from her mouth and hands at the three duplicates as Korra grabs Asami and moves her behind her.

"Don't move." Korra says to her partner while still in the avatar state. Asami closes her eyes as Azula's blue flames are intensified by the strong gust of air Korra is generating. The walls in the room turn coal black as Korra moves forward grabbing Lau's assistant by the neck, melting the metal. "You're dead!" She says lifting the man with one hand setting his body on fire then immediately putting her fist through his chest.

He begins laughing as he and the duplicates dematerialize into millions of bugs. "Ha haaa! That's right avatar…just like that, haaaa haahahaa!" Both she and Azula practically disintegrate the office trying to kill the bugs. The voice trails off quietly. "You've won avatar enjoy this short lived victory."

"KOH!" Korra yells out in anger as Azula extinguishes the flames in the room.

Korra now stands over Lau still in the avatar state, seeing bite marks all over the unconscious man's body. She huffs from her noise as Asami runs over to him, bending down to help him. Korra's eyes widen seeing the talisman light up. "Get away from him!" She yells.

Azula grabs the avatar's shoulder as she looks down at the man. "Avatar Korra I sense the son's energy in him, but…there's something…different. It's not as strong as the energy that was here a moment ago."

The still angered avatar continues staring down at him, then she averts her eyes and deactivates the avatar state. "Get me some water." She says through her teeth.

Azula leaves the room and comes back with a bottle of water she found on the desk in the lobby. She helps Asami up and moves her away from him.

Korra bends the water over Lau's body. She lowers her eyes in anger of what she saw. His body was full of dark energy just like Katara's assistant at the hospital. Could she really have been wrong about him this whole time? Maybe Koh had been manipulating him too and that's what she'd been feeling.

The irritated avatar sighs removing the water from his body and turning to her partner. Their eyes lock. There was anger, fear, and concern in Korra's eyes. Asami gulps as Korra moves toward her then closes her eyes as she covered in water. She winces.

Korra sighs apprehensively. "Why didn't you listen to Azula?" She asks.

Asami opens her eyes in shock. "What?" She was still shaken up and didn't quite comprehend what she'd just heard. Her mind tracked back to what Azula told her after the world leader's meeting.

Azula speaks up. "Avatar, bend that water back into the bottle when you're done with it." Korra nods.

"She told you not to come here." Korra says as tears streak down her cheek as she removes small bits of dark energy from Asami's body. Korra removes the water from her partner's body and pulls her into her arms. "Why didn't you listen?"

Azula bends down and listens to Lau's heartbeat. "We need to get him to the hospital." She says squinting her eyes suspiciously as she looks at his face. She picks up the bottle of water Korra had used to examine them.

Korra takes in a deep breath as she looks into Asami's eyes then gets up and walks over to Lau. She picks him up, her talisman glows as their bare arms touch. She swallows hard then airbends them all down to the street. "Azula, do you know how to drive?"

"Yes, I watched Miss Sato closely." She says.

Korra puts Lau in the back seat of Asami's car. Then she picks up Asami putting her on Naga's saddle and getting on behind her. "Let's go."

The two women are silent as the polarbear dog gallops down the street.

Azula looks in the rear view mirror watching Lau, then briefly catching Korra's focused eyes behind the car. She refocuses on the road. The young woman still felt Koh's energy, but it was very low. Nowhere near as strong as it was at the office. She still had her suspicions about Lau however. The situation seemed a bit too easy.

"The Great Mother told me stories about the son. She said that when she created him, she knew she would never desire to create another, because he was the greatest of all her creations." Azula looks at the rear view mirror again to see if Lau would react. "She also said that she gained greater compassion toward the humans because of the son's dedication to his counterpart." Azula focuses on the road again. "I can't recall his counterpart's name though…the one that was of…water."

Azula smirks knowing how sensitive beings from the spirit world were about their names. "Oh well, probably doesn't matter anyway, names are stupid, hers is likely just as foolish. Bet it was probably a human name too, idiotic unintelligent beings usually pick human…."

She's interrupted suddenly hitting a bump in the road causing her forehead to hit the steering wheel hard. The amber eyed woman looks at Lau again in the mirror seeing that the man is still unconscious. "Hmm…" She says rubbing her forehead.

* * *

**Republic City General Hospital**

**Underground ICU**

Korra and Asami hadn't said a word to one another the entire trip. When they got to the hospital the young avatar took her partners hand and walked her into Katara's room. "Stay in here." She says.

Asami takes a deep breath. "Korra…I…"

The blue eyed beauty raises her voice slightly. "Just stay here okay." She says firmly. Asami nods softly feeling admonished all of a sudden. Korra breathes out through her nose seeing the look on her partner's face she speaks a bit more softly. "Just…stay with Katara. Bumi will be back in a minute. I need to…see about Lau."

Asami looks up into her eyes with a small brief smile. "Okay." Korra nods then grabs a bottle of spirit water and leaves the room. Asami sits down next to Katara's bed and holds the old woman's hand. She felt so confused. She was terrified when she first turned around and saw Koh in his bug form standing in front of her, but for some reason when he coiled himself around her, she wasn't afraid anymore. Then there was the things he said to her before Korra arrived.

"If you had just stayed, we could have avoided all this. All I wanted was your happiness." He said as he lowered himself so that he was face to face with her. She saw tears in his eyes as he smiled sadly at her. "See…I learned how to smile after all…but that doesn't matter to you anymore does it. The avatar is your world now." He grits his teeth as he turns back into a human gently lifting the pendant around her neck examining it. He sighs and smiles. "Perfect." He says looking up into her eyes as his hand firmly grasps her throat. "It will end the way it began." He says tightening his grip, causing her to choke a bit. "Don't worry…my love, I'll let you enjoy your world a little longer."

Even while he choked her after Korra and Azula came in, Asami knew that he wasn't going to kill her. Azula must have known that too. Why was Koh doing all this? Asami thinks to herself.

Korra finds the doctor and explains the situation to him and hands him a new talisman. She had Lau placed in the room furthest from Katara. She and Azula go into Lau's room and ask the nurses to leave. "You can come back in after I'm done." Korra says to them.

Azula stands in front of the door then creates a flame and uses it to blacken the small window.

"Did you get anything off of him?" Korra asks.

Azula sighs. "No, unfortunately, but that doesn't mean anything. What are you planning to do?"

"I'm gonna remove the dark energy from his body." Korra says.

"Won't that kill him?" Azula asks.

"If Asami can survive it so can he. It's the only way to be sure." Korra says as she bends the metal on the bed securing his ankles, wrists, waist, and head. Then she opens the bottle of spirit water. She covers Lau's body and takes in a deep breath through her nose releasing it slowly from her mouth.

The water begins to glow. She swallows softly as she moves her hands back and forth. A bright light travels up and down his body. He begins to tremble. Korra creates ice over his mouth as she begins extracting the dark liquid from his body. Sure enough his body begins to thrash in the bed followed by muffled screams. Korra completely ignores it. Azula watches her intently noticing a bit of a killer instinct in the avatar right at that moment. She could tell that Korra didn't care about the man's pain.

Black tears stream from Lau's eyes as he turns his head slightly looking at Korra pleading for sympathy. She tightens her fists lifting more fluid from his body with a strong jerking motion. His chest lifts as he screams like he's being electrocuted as darkness drips from his chest.

Azula speaks up. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't want him to survive this procedure Avatar Korra."

The blue eyed woman almost growls as she lifts both of her hands, Lau's body is almost completely in a contorted wheel barrel position, as it's violently slammed back down on the bed. Korra removes the water from his body and puts it back into the bottle. She touches his hand, and the talisman doesn't glow.

"Is he dead?" Azula asks.

Korra averts her eyes. "No. Let's go."

"A…sa…mi…" Lau whispers almost inaudibly. "O…kay?"

Korra stops at the door with her back turned to him. "She's fine."

"Th…th…thank…you…a…va-tar." He says.

She and Azula leave. Korra slams the door and motions to the doctors and nurses as they walk down the hallway.

"May I ask why you're so angry? This is what you wanted isn't it." Azula asks her.

Korra almost stomps down the hallway. She was even more pissed off now. They no longer had a lead on Koh. How could Lau not know that the people closest to him were frickin evil spirits or whatever they were? "This isn't right." Korra says stopping suddenly and turning to Azula. "Did you sense anything after I took that energy from his body?"

"Just this." Azula says holding up the bottle of spirit water.

"Urgh!" Korra grunts punching the wall.

"What! What happened?! Are we under attack?" Bumi says coming out of Katara's room.

"Sorry." Korra huffs lowering her eyes. Bumi shakes his head and goes back into the room. "He was right there! I had him… in my hands." Korra says scratching the top of her head with both of her hands. "Ugh!"

Azula looks back down the hall towards Lau's room. In spite of what she had seen and felt, she wasn't convinced about Lau. Something just didn't add up for her.

"Avatar Korra." One of the nurses says from a large desk. Korra turns to her. "I'm sorry to bother you, but there's an urgent call for you from President Raiko."

The avatar takes a few deep breathes composing herself before she picks up the phone. "Yes this is Korra."

"Avatar Korra, is everything alright? I've been trying to contact you for the last three hours." Raiko asks.

Korra takes another breath. "I'm at the hospital with Asami and Lau, we had a run in with Koh. They're alright. What's going on?"

"What's going on is that Lin Beifong hasn't checked in yet as far as the rescue mission and railway operation. Fire Lord Izumi and I have secured the borders and troops are guarding the rail lines into the city. We only have one more day until Kuvira's army is due to reach our borders. I need to know if Miss Sato is going to have that system of hers up and running in time." Raiko says.

"Asami is…." Korra says as he interrupts her.

"There's more Avatar Korra. I also received word from the White Lotus. Zaheer has escaped." He says.

Korra closes her eyes for a moment. That was the last thing she needed to hear right now. She takes a deep breath and focuses on her heart, like Katara had taught her. She calms herself and focuses on what she knows she can help with. "President Raiko, hold on, alright, let me go get Asami."

The caramel beauty takes a deep breath before she opens the door and walks into the room. Asami looks up at her. "The president needs to talk to you."

"Okay." The raven haired woman says as she leaves the room.

Korra lowers her eyes. "Has…there been any change with Gran Gran?" She asks Bumi.

"I don't know Korra. Have you taken care of that spirit yet?" He says with spite in his voice.

Korra stares daggers into the back of Bumi's head. She'd had about all she could take of her friend's pissy attitudes lately. She rolls her eyes and leaves the room just as Asami hangs up the phone.

"Baby…" Asami says softly as she finds Korra's eyes. "I need to go start putting the EMP devices around the city."

The avatar takes a deep breath now holding her partner's hand. "Are…you alright?"

Asami nods. "Yeah." She cups Korra's cheek and brings their lips together softly. "I'm…sorry. I didn't wait for you."

Korra lowers her eyes as she puts her hands on Asami's waist pulling her in closer. Their foreheads touch. "I can't get through this without you Asami. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." She looks up into beautiful jade green orbs. "Just…stay safe okay. And don't put your life in danger unless you have to."

Asami kisses her again. "I'll say the same to you." She says leaning into her partner as their lips passionately overlap. They slowly pull back from one another. "You're gonna go cut off the rail ways right?"

"Yeah."

Asami lowers her eyes. "The president mentioned something about Zaheer? What are you gonna do?"

Korra sighs. "I have to let the White Lotus handle looking for him for now."

Their eyes lock. "Korra what about Lau? Is...he..."

Korra shakes her head. "No, he's not Koh."

Asami looks up into her partner's eyes nervously. "Is it…okay with you…if I…"

The avatar takes a deep breath and nods softly. "Yeah…" She says reluctantly. It was the least she could do. The man had done his part in saving Asami's life and all he got as a reward was to be tortured by his business partner's fiancé.

"I'm gonna stop in to see him before we leave okay. Do you… wanna come in with me?" Asami asks. Korra shakes her head.

Lau lies alone in his hospital room with a smile on his face. Things were going more perfectly than he expected. He'd purposefully left his special water out in the open before the battle. Korra had unknowingly given him exactly what he needed to conceal his essence long enough to seem human. He transferred a majority of his power to his assistant during the fight, then absorbed the water through his skin and cocooned the core of his essence within his body.

Korra and Asami would have no choice but to trust him now. Their trust was the last piece of the puzzle.

* * *

**Kuvira's Camp: Zaofu**

**Wooden Prison**

"What's that?" Suyin asks watching Lin pull a small hard slab of dirt from her under her shirt. "How did you get that in here?"

"A message from mom….and it's dirt mixed with manure." Lin says. Bolin and Opal gag.

_**Sit tight, free yourselves in 11 days. Love you kids.** _

_**Toph** _

Suyin furrows her brow. "How does mom know all this stuff?" Lin takes a deep breath. "What is it?" Su asks.

"The solstice is 11 days from now."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

A:TLA comics: The Rift series

**General Old Iron to Avatar Yangchen & Avatar Aang**

LoK Book 4 Episode 3 "The Coronation"

**Baatar Jr. to Suyin Beifong**

LoK Book 4 Episode 9 "Beyond the Wilds"

**Bolin & Varick to World Leaders**

**According to AvatarWiki:**

Avatar:The Last Airbender comics: The Rift series

**General Old Iron**  is a giant humanoid spirit who protected Lady Tienhai during the era of Raava, while she tended to the seashore of what would later become Earth Kingdom territory. After his friend passed away centuries later, General Old Iron went on a rampage against the people he beleived caused Tienhai's death, though relented after having struck a deal with Avatar Yangchen.

However, in 102 AG, with the land having been defiled by humans and his old armor being stolen, he rose again and threatened destruction of the city. After being vanquished by Avatar Aang and Toph, Old Iron, frustrated with the idea that humans only sought to dominate, permanently left the shore surrounding the Earth Kingdom city.

 


	22. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG / R / PG-13
> 
> Musical Inspiration: Beyonce – 1+1

 

 

**Republic City General Hospital**

After Korra spent time with Katara including an unusually emotive Azula, they prepared to leave the hospital.

Asami and Korra held hands as they stopped in front of Lau's room and stared at his door. "You can still come in with me if you want." Asami says. Truthfully she wanted her partner to come in with her. The young woman felt extremely on edge after what happened, but she also didn't want her fiancé to worry about her.

The avatar smiles softy. "No it's okay, you go ahead. I need to talk to the doctor."

Asami squeezes her partner's hand as their eyes lock. Korra trusted her and she trusted Korra. She could see it in her eyes. That was all Asami needed to know; she wasn't gonna let anything or anyone interfere with that…not even her past life. Whatever this was she'd been feeling lately, she would find a way to work through it. She was engaged to the most amazing, beautiful woman in the world, nothing was going to mess that up.

The young CEO takes a short breath as Korra releases her hand and walks over to the nurse's station. Asami turns to the door. The moment she touches the handle an intense vision flashes through her mind.

Asami watches herself hovering over Lau as he gasps with pain in the hospital bed grabbing her shoulders. She has a strangely loving expression on her face holding onto the handle of a dagger that she'd plunged into his chest. She gently brushes her lips against his then pulls back with glowing blue eyes.

Asami shakes the vision from her head as she holds onto the handle of the door not knowing what she'd just seen.

Korra watches apprehensively as Asami pushes the door handle and goes into Lau's room. She secretly hoped that her partner was going to change her mind about visiting him. Korra lowers her eyes as the door closes behind Asami. Sure Lau wasn't Koh, she knew that now, but for some reason she still couldn't help the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Asami gulps as she stands next to the door watching Lau sleep. She wants to cry as confusion wars within her. What was happening to her? She loved Korra and only Korra, but she also found herself wanting to be near Lau. "Who are you to me?" Asami whispers. Lau blinks slowly and swallows as he stares at the wall. Asami sees his chest raise and lower as he takes a deliberately deep breath. "Lau…."

"You okay…Miss Sato?" He asks quietly a single tear rolls from his eye as he turns to face her.

She nods then moves to touch his hand. He slowly lifts it away from her. "Lau…I just wanted to say…thank…"

"Don't." He says.

Asami gulps. "Lau…"

The amber eyed man laughs sadly. "I never should have come back here. I trusted him. How do you not know the person closest to you? It's pathetic." Lau says closing his eyes tightening his hand into a fist. Asami touches his hand. He quickly pulls it away. "I said….don't." He says not looking at her.

Asami lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath. She could understand how he felt. She knew better than anyone what it was like to have someone you trust betray you. "Lau, I'm not a spirit."

"How do I know that?" He asks.

"You remember that bracelet I told you about?" Asami says.

Lau swallows finally looking up at her. "Lot of help that was. You said it was supposed to glow or whatever. Mine didn't glow when my assistant shook my hand. It didn't glow when he punched me." He begins to cry. "It didn't glow when his hands turned into bugs."

Asami take a heavy breath. "I know…and I'm sorry. Korra and I didn't know that it was fake." She holds up her wrist then sits down next to the bed. "This is a real one and it's not glowing see? It means I'm not a spirit." They gaze into one another's eyes for a moment. "Lau…I need to ask you something." She says lowering her eyes.

Lau releases a heavy breath. "Miss Sato…"

"Call me Asami." She says.

He averts his eyes for a moment. "I'm…gonna leave town after all this is finished okay. I don't belong here. You can have Cabbage Corp."

Asami takes a deep breath. She'd heard him. She should have been happy but she wasn't. That vision she had earlier replays in her mind. "Lau, I know a lots happened. You should take some time and…think things over." She looks up into his eyes.

"Miss Sato…there's nothing here for me." He says with sadness in his eyes.

The young CEO feels her heart sinking as she unconsciously leans towards him. She stops as their eyes lock. She trembles hating the way she felt. It was like Koh was coiled around her again as she looks into his eyes. She felt disgusted with herself. Asami gulps slowly easing a blade from her sleeve. "Lau…." She swallows breathing through her nose. "Are you Koh?"

He stares at her then furrows his brow shaking his head. "No, I'm pretty warm actually. Why?"

Asami releases a tense breath. "I said…Koh….are you…Koh…not cold."

He smirks softly. "What's a…Koh?"

She lowers her eyes and tucks the blade back into her sleeve. She stands to leave feeling an ache in her chest. The young woman had no idea what she was thinking. Was she really going to stab him?

"A….sami…" Lau says. She stops at the door. "I'm…sorry. What's happening out there is my fault. I want you to know that I'm gonna do everything I can to fix it…before I leave."

Asami turns to look at him. "You shouldn't leave Lau. It's... not your fault."

"Why should I stay?" He asks.

Asami feels her stomach drop as their eyes lock. She gulps and averts her eyes then leaves.

The young CEO closes the door behind her then gently traces the jewels of her betrothal necklace with her fingertips. She lowers her eyes. "I love Korra." She says to herself not understanding why she didn't want Lau to leave town.

Korra glances at her with a small smile from the nurse's station. The smile leaves her lips as she notices the expression on her partner's face.

Asami hugs herself as she takes deep shallow breathes seeing the vision of stabbing Lau again. That wasn't a past life memory she experienced. It was her, and yet …it wasn't. What the heck was going on?

"You okay?" Korra asks as she puts her arms around her.

Asami blinks a few times and turns in Korra's arms. She takes a deep breath. Did Korra experience things like this with her past life too? "Baby, can we go home for a little while? I'm tired."

The young avatar furrows her brow slightly then briefly looks over Asami's shoulder through the small window in Lau's door. Had something happened between her and Lau? Maybe he told Asami about her harsh healing treatment. Korra gazes into focused jade green orbs for a moment. She nods softly seeing a strange look in her fiancé's eyes. "Okay. Let me find Azula." Asami nods.

**Hospital roof**

Azula stands in front of the six White Lotus guards in charge of watching Korra and Asami.

"Take these two bottles back to your headquarters. This is a bottle of water taken from the office at Cabbage Corp and this larger one is the spirit water the avatar used to remove the son's energy from Lau Gan-Lan Junior's body. Have them examined then report back to me immediately." She commands them.

One of the guards steps forward. "You have no authority over us. I am in charge of this detail. I give the orders here."

Azula walks up to the guard. He's a foot taller than her but as she speaks it seems like she is towering over him. "Do you really believe that?"

He looks down into her eyes. "Princess Azula…of the Fire Nation. I know all about you. Your family may have had power during the hundred year war, but that means nothing now." He says with disdain in his voice.

She takes a deep breath through her nose. "Wrong. True power, the divine right to rule and command…is not something that wears with time. It's something you are born with. I can see the history in your eyes. You were born with nothing, so you've had to struggle and connive and claw your way to the rank you are now. And you think that means something."

He opens his mouth to speak Azula cuts him off as she continues to hold his gaze. "But it doesn't." Azula takes a step toward him as nothing but pure power and confidence wafts from her voice. He gulps. "One of us has the right to rule and the other doesn't. Which one of us do you think that is?" She asks.

The guard swallows again unable to avert his eyes. Azula blinks slowly then pushes the two bottles into his chest. He grits his teeth and takes the bottles from her.

"I expect a report back as soon as possible. Don't mess up like you did with Master Katara….commander." She says. Then the young woman turns and walks to the edge of the roof and jumps off.

Korra finds Azula standing next to the car. "There you are. Where were you?" The avatar asks her.

"Tending to your well-being." She says quickly.

* * *

Asami walks over to the car. "Korra…I'm gonna ride back with Azula okay."

Korra furrows her brows for a second. "Uuhh…okay." She gets on Naga's saddle as she watches Asami go to the driver's side door and hold out her hand.

Azula locks eyes with her then puts the keys in her hand and walks to the other side of the car.

"You were riding the clutch on the way here. You also stayed in third too long it'll stall out if you keep doing that. I think that's why you hit that bump on Kuei Lane." Asami says as she drives down the street.

Azula stares out the window. "I seriously doubt you're here to give me driving lessons…have you changed your mind about that dagger?"

Asami swallows softly; she needed to find out what was happening to her. "Tell me what you know about Koh."

Azula turns to her and raises a curious eyebrow. "You probably know more about him than I do."

"Why is that?" She asks.

"You were in Cabbage Corp for quite some time before we got there. If the son wanted you dead he would have killed you the moment you set foot in that place." Azula says.

Asami takes a breath as she pulls up to a stop light. "So you knew he wasn't going to kill me then."

"No… but honestly it would have been easier that way, don't you think. He must have had a lot to say to you." Azula asks.

"How…did you know about that?"

She sighs as she stares out the window. "I didn't, you just told me and I'm sure that's not all you're keeping from your so called partner, is it." The young firebender says quickly.

Asami keeps her eyes focused on the road as she grits her teeth.

Azula glances at the young CEO as she puts her elbow up on the door. "You don't even know why you're doing it anymore do you? Keeping secrets; I told you…once he gets a hold of you…."

Asami interrupts her. "He's not controlling me. Korra took his energy from my body. I know what it feels like."

"Oh…then you're voluntarily keeping the fact that you're in love with your business partner from your fiancé. I saw the way you fawned over him at Cabbage Corp after…."

Asami hits the brakes angrily. "I'm not in love with him!"

Korra and Naga walk to the driver side door. "Hey is everything alright? Why'd you guys stop?"

Asami breathes in roughly through her nose as she turns to look at Korra. She swallows and half smiles. "Sorry."

Korra's eyes track from Asami to Azula. "Come on, let's get going." Asami nods. The avatar gallops ahead.

Asami takes a deep breath. "I love Korra."

"Then why haven't you told her about the changes you're experiencing?" Azula asks. Asami lowers her eyes for a moment then focuses on the road. "You can't…can you?"

Asami ignores her. "Koh called me... 'my love'. Why would he say that?"

Azula takes a deep annoyed breath. "Maybe you are." Asami furrows her brow. "The avatar said at the meeting that you shared a past life with the son. Were you his lover?"

The raven haired woman looks back up at the road. "No. I was… his prisoner." She says truthfully as she swallows. What she remembered from her past life was being held captive in that tree with him. The vision she had earlier however was active in her mind, but why was she stabbing Lau…she should have been stabbing Koh. "Maybe… I can use that to my advantage though. If he thinks I'm his lover, he'll let me get close to him again. I tried to shock him with my gloves; he didn't even flinch." They pull up in front of the apartment Asami turns to the young firebender. "Azula, do you know how to kill him?"

"No. But she probably does." Azula says nodding her chin towards Korra as she walks out of the apartment having gotten there before them.

Asami moves to get out of the car, she turns to the amber eyed woman. "Thanks." The young woman ignores her and gets out of the car.

Korra pulls Asami into a hug and whispers into her ear as Azula walks into the house. "Did she say something to you?"

Asami swallows softly as she cups the nape of Korra's neck. She closes her eyes and takes a deep apprehensive breath. "Let's talk upstairs."

Korra pulls back and looks into her partner's eyes. "Okay." They walk into the apartment. "Azula, stay away from my room and don't mess with the intercoms." The young woman doesn't answer. "Azula?" Korra rolls her eyes and walks out to the backyard then yells up to the roof. "Azula!"

"What is it?" The firebender asks sounding mildly annoyed.

"Are you gonna be up there for a while?"

"Unless you plan on leaving in the next 5 minutes….then yes." Azula says.

"Good, stay up there." Korra says.

Asami stands at the back door. "I'll meet you upstairs okay. I need to talk to her for a second."

Korra furrows her brow softly. "Okay."

Asami walks outside then looks up to the roof. She takes a deep breath and swallows. Then gets up on Korra's exercise equipment and begins climbing.

Azula rolls her eyes and waves the White Lotus Guards away. Asami walks up to her. "Azula…. I need you to do something for me."

The young firebender stands up and locks eyes with Asami. "You seem to be confused."

Asami furrows her brow. "About what?"

"We aren't friends…Miss Sato. I conversed with you for the sake of information that could benefit the avatar. I meant what I said at that meeting. You have energy like the son's and until that changes…. you …are an enemy. It's only a matter of time before it overtakes you." Azula walks up to Asami. "I have my orders and I will follow them, but if you give me any reason to think you might be a danger to Avatar Korra, I won't hesitate to take your life." Azula's tone is completely resolute.

Asami breathes in slowly through her nose locking eyes with the young woman. "Good. That's what I need to know. If something happens… I want to know that you'll do what has to be done."

"I can guarantee it." Azula says interrupting her.

Korra lowers her eyes as she airbends herself down from on top of her balcony. Her heart beats hard in her chest as she breathes slowly from her nose having overheard what Asami had just said. She walks over to her bed and sits down. She hadn't intended to ease drop; she was just curious about the voices.

A few minutes later her bedroom door opens. "Hey babe." Asami says softly as she moves to sit next to Korra on the bed. The young avatar half smiles slightly then stares at the floor. "What's wrong?" Asami asks as she runs her fingers through her partner's hair. She sighs leaning into Korra's arm. "I know how you feel. This isn't exactly how I thought we'd be spending our engagement either." She says with a sad chuckle.

Korra blinks slowly and takes a deep breath with her hands on her knees. She trusted Asami…but did her partner really trust her? What was she keeping from her? Korra gulps keeping her eyes focused on the floor. The young avatar smirks apprehensively. "Wars aren't exactly romantic…right." She takes a deep breath still trying to relieve the shock of what she'd heard a few minutes ago. "So, what…did you wanna talk to me about? Azula, said something to you, right?" She asks.

Asami takes a deep breath then takes her partner's hand. "I wanna talk about my past life."

Korra turns and looks at her. That wasn't what she was expecting to hear. "Did you remember something?"

Asami sighs and nods. "Kind of, that's why I need know what Gran Gran told you and what you remember."

"Are you sure?" Korra asks remembering her partner's reluctance on that topic. Asami takes another breath and nods again.

The young avatar admittedly felt very conflicted. She takes a deep breath as she looks into Asami's eyes deciding to put what she'd heard earlier from her mind for a few minutes.

"I'm ready baby." Asami says squeezing Korra's hand.

Korra releases a breath through puckered lips. "Okay well…when I said you were my wife….(looking up into jade green eyes) I meant it…."

**Twenty minutes later….**

The raven haired woman shed more than a few tears after finding out about all the sacrifices that had been made for her. Both Kuruk and Aang had died, just so she and Korra could be together. It was a lot to take in. She also had a thought as to why she wasn't afraid of Koh. Who knew how many years she'd spent in that tree with him, she'd probably gotten used to him even though it was her past life. This new information still didn't explain the vision she had at the hospital though.

Korra swallows softly as they sit in front of one another in bed holding hands. "That's everything I know. Do you feel okay to tell me what you remember?"

Asami looks up into the blue sapphires that were Korra's eyes for a moment, then lowers her eyes. "Korra…do you…feel things…from your past lives?"

The young avatar smirks softly. "I…feel you."

Green eyes meet blue. Asami smiles and takes another breath she was gonna prove Azula wrong. She could tell Korra the truth. "I need to…tell you something baby…but I don't know how to say it."

Korra gulps as she squeezes her partner's hands a little tighter. She loved Asami and she knew Asami loved her too. "I'm not going anywhere." Korra says steadfastly.

Asami swallows softly and takes a few more breathes. "I think…I've been feeling things from my past life...with Koh." She lowers her eyes as her heart beats a little harder. "And you….and….Lau." Asami gulps as she looks up trying to gauge her partner's reaction.

Korra takes a confused deep breath. "O…kay." The avatar lowers her eyes and looks around as though deep in thought. "What kind of feelings are you having?"

"It's like…forgetting someone that's important to you. Like…if you forgot me, but…you still felt that you knew me." Asami says apprehensively. Korra furrows her brow as her breathing gets a bit shorter. Lau was the only one on the avatar's mind. Asami cups her partner's cheek to get some eye contact feeling the need to reassure her. "I love you Korra and you're the only one I want to be with okay." The avatar nods. "I don't understand why I've been feeling like this…and I've been scared to tell you."

Korra takes a deep breath. "There's nothing you can't tell me alright. I trust you. Is that all you remember?"

Asami takes a deep breath with a small smile. "I remember standing with Kuruk…I was happy." They smile at one another. "We loved each other. And then I was pulled under water. I remember being inside a tree with rotten food…and bugs everywhere. He…Koh kept showing me all these different faces…then he cried." Asami's expression becomes very distant. "I remember…the exact moment Koh took my face. Everything was suddenly cold…and dark….and empty except for this small blue light."

Korra breathes in through her nose. "Those were the dreams you and I had right?" Asami nods. "What about Lau? Where do you remember him from?"

Asami shakes her head. "I don't really remember him honestly…I just…feel like I know him. Do you ever see yourself with someone…your present self? I've seen myself with him, but…it's not me." She doesn't know how to explain the vision she had at the hospital.

The avatar takes a long heavy breath as she thinks for a moment. "I think I know what you mean."

"You do?"

Korra nods. "Yeah. I felt like that when I met Katara and Toph and Lord Zuko…and (she breathes through nose) and you." Asami smiles then kisses her fiancé's hand. "Does…Lau remember you?"

Asami shakes her head. "I don't think so."

Korra lowers her eyes feeling self conscious about Asami visiting him in the hospital. "Do you… wanna be with him?"

"What?! No! I told you you're the only one I wanna be with alright." Asami exclaims. This was why she didn't want anything to do with her past life. It was too confusing trying to figure out who's who and what's what.

Korra nods. "Okay." The avatar says almost holding her breath. She realized how much courage it took for Asami to be open with her about what she'd been feeling, but her mind was still spinning knowing that wasn't all her partner was keeping from her.

Korra takes her fiancé's hand. "I understand. Thank you for telling me. I know that wasn't easy. Is… that all you wanted to talk to me about?" So much hinged on the answer to that question.

Asami is silent as she gazes into azure orbs. Fear rises in her belly. She nods. "Yeah…that's…that's all."

"Asami…you trust me, don't you?" Korra asks.

Jade green eyes widen. She nods cupping Korra's cheek. "I trust you completely. Do you…trust me?" She gulps feeling an intense pain in her chest suddenly. The avatar swallows and nods. Asami takes a focused breath locking eyes with her fiancé. "Korra, I really am sorry about not waiting for you today. But if I hadn't gone Koh would have escaped to Ba Sing Se. I couldn't let that happen. I went to Cabbage Corp today because I love you and I'm not gonna let Lau or Koh,… or anyone else hurt you. Do you understand that?"

Korra nods. "I know."

The raven haired woman lowers her eyes for a moment, then looks up at Korra. "Baby, I tried to electrocute him. You set him on fire and put your hand through his chest and he still didn't die." She takes a deep breath. "Do you know how to kill him?"

Korra stares at her partner for a moment. Something was different about her. "Kuruk said…" The young avatar begins speaking then stops.

Asami thinks for a moment. "That's right you said Kuruk was gonna kill Koh, how did he do it? Did he tell you how to kill him?" She says sounding almost frantic all of a sudden.

Korra stares at her partner seeing pain and anger in her eyes. "Asami…what's going on with you?" Asami furrows her brow. "I've never heard you talk like this before." She can't hold it in anymore. "What happened between you and Azula?"

Asami is silent for a full minute with lowered her eyes.

"Baby…please. Tell me." The avatar pleads.

Asami stares down into her lap. Her voice is low and sorrowful. "Korra…, I almost raped you the night of our first date."

Korra shakes her head no. "What? Asami…we already talked about that you were…"

The raven haired woman interrupts her. "Azula says I'll hurt you."

Korra pulls Asami into her arms. She felt intense relief hearing that.

Asami closes her eyes. "I don't wanna hurt you Korra…I don't wanna hurt you…" Tears stream down her cheeks. "I'll die before I let him take control of me again. Please…just tell me how to kill him. He let me get close to him today. I can do it…you just have to tell me how…."

Korra pulls back grasping her partner by the nape of her neck leaning into an intense tear filled kiss. Asami trembles immediately responding to her lover. She takes Korra's face between her hands as she sits up on her knees deepening the kiss. The young avatar releases her then reaches behind Asami pulling her shirt over her head.

Asami pants unable to stop herself from shaking as her unusually aggressive partner practically rips the clothing from her body and puts her on her back.

The raven haired beauty winces slightly. The young avatar's body is like liquid fire as she lies against her even with her clothes on. "Kor…ra…" She gasps as her partner vigorously massages her quickly moistening lower lips.

"I won't let him have you." Korra says as she plants scorching hot kisses on Asami's throat and chest. She licks a path down her lover's milky white torso, beads of sweat already forming on Asami's trembling abdominals.

Korra finally settles between Asami's legs. The warmth of her mouth against her fiancé's sex is searing.

The young CEO's eyes are welded shut as she releases a guttural groan completely helpless under her partner's tongue. Muffled unintelligible words flow from her mouth as Korra ravenously devours her. Korra pants gripping her lover's thighs tightly as Asami grabs her head with both hands.

Asami gasps as three long fingers begin thrusting into her sex. Korra licks and kisses her way back up to the crook of her partner's neck. "Even if you destroyed me… I'd never stop loving you." She husked roughly.

Asami cums instantly. Hot tears streak down her cheeks as she grabs a fistful of Korra's hair. Heart so full of emotion she can hardly speak knowing the truth of her partner's words. "…yours." Is all she can manage to say unable stop her body from trembling as her orgasm rolls through her. She almost loses consciousness.

Asami holds Korra with all the strength she has left in her body. She's tired. Unknown emotions, no sleep and stress had taken their toll on her. Korra pants as she hovers above her. "I'll take care of Koh." Korra pulls back and cups her cheek. "Just trust me okay." She whispers.

Asami nods trying to open her eyes seeing a strange expression on her partner's face. Korra furrows her brow. "What is it?" Asami says through her exhausted tear welled eyes.

Korra smiles softly. "Your eyes…looked kinda blue for a second."

Asami gulps as a sad smile comes to her face. She turns over and closes her eyes shedding a few tears remembering the vision she had at the hospital.

Korra wraps her arms around Asami's waist and kisses the back of her neck. "Let's rest for a few hours okay." Asami nods and quickly falls asleep.

A few minutes later Korra eases out of their bed. She walks out to the balcony and closes the door. "Azula." She says then waits for a minute. There is no response so she airbends herself up to the roof. "Azula." Korra says walking over to the reclining firebender.

"Are you ready to leave?" She asks as Korra stands over her.

"Stay away from Asami."

The amber eyed woman looks up at her. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean."

"I heard what you said to her and I heard what she asked you to do. As the avatar I order you not to hurt Asami." She says.

Azula closes her eyes and sighs heavily. "Alright."

"R…Really?" Korra says surprised by her quick response.

"Yes, is that all you wanted?" Azula asks.

Korra gulps. "Yeah, just... leave her alone. She's not gonna hurt me okay. As long as I can remove Koh's energy from her body, she'll be fine." Korra takes a deep relieved breath. "We'll leave in a few hours, get some rest." Korra moves to jump back down onto the balcony. "Promise me Azula."

"I promise I won't hurt Asami Sato." She says. Korra nods and jumps down from the roof.

The White Lotus guards reappear next to Azula. She still has her eyes closed. "The avatar's judgment is clouded. If Asami Sato becomes a threat you have my permission to eliminate her. I'll take responsibility. I want two guards shadowing Mr. Gan-Lan from now on as well. I have a feeling he'll be making a miraculous recovery soon."

Korra closes her eyes as she holds her partner in her arms. It meant everything to her that Asami was honest with her. She just had to find a way to protect her from Koh. Korra was more determined than ever to stop him.

Unfortunately she only knew of one way to do that, Avatar Kuruk's lost spear. She'd made quite a few trips to the spirit world trying to find it. She also enlisted the help of a few spirits who were still loyal to her. They agreed to stay and help her look for it.

Korra knew that they had hard days ahead of them. Stopping Koh, Kuvira, and now Zaheer, she would need the help of her friends now more than ever. She takes a deep breath remembering her mentor's words. "You are never alone." Korra takes another breath and tries to get some sleep. "I hope you're right Gran. I hope you're right."

* * *

**Inside Katara's Mind…more than a few days had passed**

Koh crawls around the tar like vines he has encasing the old waterbender. He's very pleased with himself. Things were going exactly as he had planned at every turn.

"Only a few more days now my naughty little bender." Koh says as he settles above her head.

Katara takes a deep breath. She hadn't seen him in what felt like an eternity. She had no idea of time anymore except for the slight shiver she felt in her body letting her know that the moon would be full soon. This gave her hope. If the solstice fell on the full moon that would give Korra an edge in the upcoming battle.

"Things won't go the way you think Koh." She says remembering she still had one more trump card up her sleeve. She just had to wait for the right time to use it.

He laughs as he hangs his head upside down in front of her face. "Oh….is that so?" He looks away from her then crawls down the vines. "Ah…that's right I forgot. You have no idea what's going on out there do you? Your loving children aren't very helpful when it comes to the news are they?" Suddenly hundreds of vines begin stringing themselves together a few feet in front of the old waterbender. A large black screen forms. "Allow me to update you my dear."

Images begin to flash across the screen. Katara lifts her head. She watches as Korra, Mako, Lau, Azula and Asami fly out over the mountains on the sky bison that had returned with an empty saddle from Zaofu.

"Look it's the rest of Kuvira's army." Asami says.

Mako speaks up. "Korra this doesn't make any sense. There aren't any train tracks this way. How are they transporting that super weapon of theirs?"

Everyone gasps as the ground shakes they can hear the sound of large footsteps. A mechanical monster steps out from behind a mountain. Asami takes a deep breath. "Apparently on a giant mecha suit!" The young CEO shouts.

Korra turns to Lau. "Did you know Kuvira was building that thing?" She asks angrily.

The amber eyed young man lifts his hands as he shrugs his shoulders. "Oh yeah…I mean Kuvira makes sure that every third party business owner is aware of her plans. I'm sorry did I forget to mention that." He says sarcastically then raises his voice slightly. "No, of course I didn't know!"

The giant suit gets into a fighting stance. Katara watches as the 25 story monster fires purple lasers at Korra as they fly away from it.

Koh provides commentary. "Oh don't worry…she got away. We can't her dying before our big day can we?"

A few hours later the giant mecha suit stands on the front lines of the battle field.

President Raiko radio's Kuvira ordering her to stand down, turn her army around and leave.

Kuvira's voice booms from the control center inside the giant suit. "President Raiko, you are in no position to give orders. I don't think you understand the power I possess. Let me make it clear."

Koh laughs. "Ha, ha…haaaa….look at them all running away like little ants." He says with a light chuckle as soldiers on the front lines of the United Republic Forces run away from the purple beam of light that creates a huge almost canyon like chasm in front of them. They both watch as Kuvira fires a beam destroying the battle ships in Yue Bay proving the devastating power of her weapon.

"Look, look, look you're going to want to pay attention here. This part was a bit of a surprise." Koh says seeming genuinely amused by what he was watching.

The metal bending general gives her orders. "You have 4 days to surrender Republic City and turn the avatar over to me. Give Baatar your location he'll present you with our terms." Her mecha army begins moving into the city then suddenly all at once they begin shutting down. The EMP system Asami and Lau installed was working perfectly.

 

Kuvira is genuinely taken off guard. "What was that?" She asks.

One of her operators speaks up. "It was an electromagnetic pulse. It shut down the mecha suits but our power source is fine."

The general takes a deep breath. "Locate the source of the pulse. Third and fourth mech platoons move in and continue the sweep."

The operator clears his throat. "Excuse me general, it seems the pulse is being emitted from multiple locations. The other platoons can't move in without being shut down."

Koh gasps. "Oh no…What's the general going to do now?" He asks laughing deviously.

"Radio Baatar." Kuvira says.

Baatar Jr.'s voice comes through. "I heard everything and I have an idea. For now I suggest a tactical retreat, position the mech just outside the mountain range. Let them enjoy their short lived victory. They will all pay the price for standing against the great uniter."

Kuvira smirks.

The screen shifts to an image of Korra, Azula, Lau, Asami, and Hiroshi in one of the Future Industries factories. Mako went to go help the president. They are frantically trying to figure out a way of stopping Kuvira.

Azula rolls her eyes. "The only way to stop that weapon is from the inside. It didn't stop when you all activated that EMP device, which means it's getting its power from somewhere else."

Hiroshi takes a deep breath. "She's right. We must act like an infection, break the skin and attack the vital organs. Disconnect the heart and the brain and this beast cannot live."

"How are we supposed to get inside? The suit is made of platinum." Korra asks him.

"Future Industries has plasma saws for cutting platinum. If we could put one on a mecha suit we could…" Hiroshi says as Asami interrupts him.

"Dad those saws are way too big. We'd never get the suits to move with that much weight." Asami says.

Koh nudges Katara. "And… cue the newest member of the team."

Lau clears his throat. They all turn to him. "We…uhhh…had a plasma saw on one of my farms that broke down, but we didn't have the money to fix it. I, umm, played around with one of the welding torches one day and added an electrical element to it. It…converted… into a smaller plasma saw. Maybe we can add something like that to one of the mecha suits that way someone could cut their way inside." He says nervously.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." Hiroshi says nodding his head. "You heard him. Let's get to work Asami."

Korra takes a deep surrendered breath. "Good idea… Lau." He smiles and lowers his head as he blushes.

Koh sighs softly. "That's how it's done. You see my dear. Your avatar trusts me. And all I had to do was make sure she saw me trying to save her fiancé's life."

Katara watches the screen. The old waterbender knows the look on the avatar's face. Korra didn't fully trust the young man; she could see it in her student's eyes.

Korra's eyes track back and forth from Asami to Lau. She'd been uncomfortable since Lau checked himself out of the hospital that morning insisting that he'd do whatever he had to do to fix his mistakes. She wasn't buying it, but Asami said that she needed as many hands as possible to get the EMP system up and running. Korra couldn't stand how comfortable Asami seemed to be with him.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see who else we can get to help. Kuvira gave us four days. We'll have to attack in groups to get inside that thing. This might be our only way of stopping her." Korra says as her jaw clinches seeing Asami put her hand on Lau's shoulder.

Korra pulls Azula to the side. "Can you…stay here and watch them for me?"

The young firebender stares into Korra's eyes for a moment. Then she turns her back to Korra and watches Asami and Lau together. "No." Azula says after a full minute, interrupting the avatar already knowing what she was going to ask. "My duty is to guard you, not her." The young woman says still staring at Asami. "You're smart not to trust her though."

Korra furrows her brow. "What are you talking about? It's Lau I don't trust."

Azula turns to leave. "Well that's a start."

Asami watches Lau make the modifications to the welding torch. She takes a deep breath. She still couldn't believe that Lau checked himself out of the hospital after everything he'd been through. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard. You're still recovering."

He sighs heavily. "I meant what I said Asami. I'm leaving after all this is over. I'm only helping because it was my company that started all this."

"You…don't have to leave." She says apprehensively. He looks up at her then averts his eyes.

* * *

**Inside Katara's mind**

Koh nudges the old woman again. "I used to be the one begging her to stay. Now look at her." He shakes his head. "As fickle as ever."

Katara raises her eyebrows.

"…Mi…zu…" Koh says unconsciously. He watches Asami smile at Lau as they lift some equipment together.

Katara's eyes widen as she suddenly understands what her granddaughter told her. Mizu really was alive.

"Well let's change the station shall we?" Koh says. "Oh I know, how about we see how your precious granddaughter is doing huh." Katara gasps slightly. "What was that? How did I know you were thinking about your granddaughter? This is a prison for your consciousness my naughty little bender don't forget that."

**Air Temple Island**

Tenzin anxiously runs back and forth trying to make sure that the bison and airbenders are ready for their trip to the Northern Air Temple.

Lin Beifong still hadn't returned from Zaofu yet. Tenzin was admittedly worried, not just for Lin, but everyone.

Jinora swallows softly as she walks into her father's study with a tray of food and some tea. "Hey…dad." She says nervously. "Why don't you take a little break? Here I brought you…some food."

Tenzin breathes out through his nose and smiles softly at his daughter. "You're right dear. Can't teach you how to lead the air nation on an empty stomach now can I?" He says taking the plate from her.

She half smiles as she watches him sit down to eat.

"Oh where are my manners? Here dear, come and eat with me." Tenzin says.

Jinora shakes her head. "No…no I…I…I already ate. Mom…and I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay."

He smiles and hugs his daughter. "I love you so much. I am a very fortunate man to have such a caring and loving family."

The young airbender lowers her eyes. "We…love you too dad." She says averting her eyes.

**1 hour earlier….**

**Hidden Cave east side of Air Temple Island**

Zaheer sips some tea as Jinora comes in with another bag of food. "You look like you're preparing for a trip? May I ask where you're going?" He says.

"You already know what's happening out there Zaheer. The island is being evacuated." Jinora tells him as she tosses the bag of food near him.

"I thought we already discussed this. No one leaves Republic City until after the solstice." Zaheer says. Jinora opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted. "I don't think I need to remind of what will happen if you disobey me." He turns to her. Their eyes lock.

She gulps. "What am I supposed to do? My dad is….." Zaheer pulls a small vile from his pocket and tosses it at Jinora.

"You're the next leader of the Air Nation aren't you? Take care of it." He says as he opens the bag of food and begins to eat.

Jinora stares at the vial in her hand. "This…won't kill him…right?" Her eyes well with tears. Zaheer doesn't respond to her. She lowers her head having no other choice but to listen to him. It wasn't just her life that hung in the balance it was everyone she cared about too.

**Back in Tenzin's Study**

"I'm…gonna go check on Rohan." Jinora says sadly as she moves to leave the room.

Her father smiles up at her. "Jinora…"

She turns around. "Yeah dad?"

"I am the luckiest man in the world to have daughter like you. There is no one more suited to lead the Air Nation into the future." He says proudly.

Jinora half smiles. "I love you dad." She turns and leaves the room.

An hour later Tenzin can be heard vomiting.

Koh covers his mouth pretending to be surprised. "Oh….my goodness! How could she do such a thing to her own father?" He begins to laugh as Katara lowers her eyes. "That my naughty little bender. … is human love. And that is one of the many reasons why this world needs to end."

Katara had to admit that it hurt her heart seeing Jinora pour that powder into her son's tea, but she also knew that her granddaughter had no choice.

Koh yawns. "This is boring. Let's see what else is on." Koh says as the images on the screen shift again.

* * *

**Southern Water Tribe**

**Spirit testing hut**

The line stretches out the door as each member of the tribe waits to be tested to make sure they were not a spirit. Tonraq along with 4 trusted waterbenders surround the person to be tested. Large spikes of ice float in the air ready to skewer the citizen on the spot if the spirit talisman glowed.

Rasa and Septa walk into the tent together and get on their knees in front of Tonraq.

The leader of the water tribe takes a deep breath. "This must be done one at a time. I'm sorry but one of you needs to leave."

Septa squeezes her partner's hand. "I'm not going anywhere. If Rasa is a spirit…then…so am I."

Rasa speaks up. "I'm sorry Tonraq, but I'm not gonna let her go through this alone. It's both of us or nothing."

Tonraq lowers his eyes taking a deep breath through his nose. "Stand up Rasa." The two women stand. Tonraq nods his chin for one the other waterbenders to take a step back. "Rasa, take his place. If you are prepared to die with her, then you're also prepared to kill her if she is a spirit."

The young woman gulps as she looks into her partner's eyes.

Septa cups Rasa's cheek then gently brings their lips together. She smiles sadly as she pulls back from her partner. "It's alright baby…as long as it's you. I'll be okay."

A tear streaks down the female waterbender's cheek. Septa wipes it away. "I love you."

"I love you too." Septa says as Rasa reluctantly releases her hand.

Koh switches his faces to that of a young child and pretends to cry. Then he starts to laugh again. "What do you think Katara? Will Rasa really kill her beloved?"

"They aren't spirits." She says.

He smirks. "Is that so?" He says as his eyes start to glow.

The talisman bracelet is lowered from the ceiling of the hut. Tonraq nods to Rasa. The woman forms an ice spike as her heart beats like a jackhammer within her chest. "Touch the talisman Septa."

She gulps as she gazes into her partner's eyes. Rasa nods with a small reassuring smile. Septa breathes out through puckered lips as she lifts her hand to the talisman.

It glows brightly.

"NO!" Rasa yells as she leaps forward and covers her and her partner with ice stopping the ice spikes from the other waterbenders in the process.

"Surround the hut!" Tonraq shouts. "Rasa….unbend the ice."

"No! She's not a spirit Tonraq. You know she's not! She can't be. I won't let you kill her." She shouts. She looks into her partner's tear welled eyes. "You're not right?" She asks desperately.

Septa shakes her head. "No I swear."

Koh laughs. "I thought they weren't spirits Katara."

"What did you do?" The old waterbender asks.

He sighs. "Oh you'll find out soon enough." Koh says as his eyes stop glowing.

Septa opens her hand. "Look….look! It's not glowing anymore see! I'm not a spirit!" Rasa looks down at it. She picks it up and holds it in her hand then she smiles at her partner.

"Tonraq, the talisman isn't glowing anymore. It was a mistake." Rasa says as she creates a small hole in her ice shield. She holds the talisman in her hand it doesn't glow. Then she hands it back to Septa. The young woman does the same. The talisman doesn't glow this time.

The leader of the water tribe furrows his brow and takes a deep breath. "Rasa, unbend the ice."

"Promise me you won't hurt her." She says quickly.

He nods. "You have my word. No harm will come to either of you. Now come out of there."

As soon as the young woman drops the shield the guards grab them.

"What are you doing?!" Rasa shouts. "You promised."

"Neither of you will be harmed but you will be imprisoned away from the rest of the village until the testing is finished." Tonraq says. "Take them away."

The two women hold hands as their taken to the ice prisons.

Koh laughs again. "Let's check on your Northern brothers and sisters."

* * *

**Northern Water Tribe**

**Testing Room**

Desna rolls his eyes as the next person comes in to be examined. "How long must we continue this Eska?" He asks seeing his sister staring intently at her newest infatuation. "Eska." He says.

She ignores him as a strange smile comes to her lips watching the researcher from Republic City who had come to test the waters in the north for spiritual energy. "He's so rough…and uncultured." She laughs as he drops some of his test tubes. "He amuses me. I will make him mine. I enjoy the sweet scent of desperation that wafts from him."

"Eska…work now…play in eternal darkness later." Desna says.

Koh yawns. "You humans are so strange. That female is fully aware of my energy yet instead of attempting to capture me, she allows me to walk about freely caring nothing for the well-being of her kind. Humph….well surely your friend Zuko won't be so easily swayed right."

The images on the screen shift to the Fire Nation royal square people are lined up waiting to get tested by the spirit talismans.

Koh smiles seeing one of his duplicates still standing in line behind the Fire Lord, still disguised as a captain in the royal guard. "Oh well."

Katara swallows now thinking of her friend Toph.

Koh squirms around her body then moves to whisper in her ear. "Don't think that delicious little earthbending friend of yours will be around to help this time. I imprisoned her and her family a week ago." Koh sighs then sit in front of her. "I must say though, that woman really is a gem. She is by far the greatest bender of my essence that I have ever encountered…to bend platinum I never thought I'd see the day."

He transforms into Aang then cups her cheek gently. "So what do you think Katara? Are you still sure things won't go my way?"

She breathes roughly from her nose. "I know they won't."

Koh smirks then moves behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. He puts his chin on her shoulder and nods to the screen. An image of Asami appears. He sighs softly. "She's the reason I know they will." He says gently kissing Katara's cheek and disappearing.

Katara looks up at the screen. A tear rolls down her cheek. "Korra….." The old waterbender whispers.

* * *

**5 days until solstice**

**1 day until Kuvira's deadline of surrender**

President Raiko and General Iroh were very surprised to see the giant mecha suit retreating back into the mountains, apparently the EMP system worked better than they thought. Kuvira's retreat was a great sign. Now they waited to see if she had changed her mind about acquiring Republic City. They knew it was a long shot, so they prepared a backup plan.

Now that they had of way of stopping the individually manned mechs, they just needed to infiltrate the giant one and stop Kuvira for good.

Lau, Asami, and Hiroshi continued their work attaching modified welding torches to as many mecha suits as possible while Korra enlisted people she trusted to operate them.

**Korra's Apartment**

Korra and Asami finally had the opportunity to have some well deserved alone time together that day.

The young avatar sits on her bed waiting for her fiancé to come out of the bathroom. Today marked the third time she'd seen Asami show Lau physical affection. It was just a simple pat on the back, but the way they smiled at one another made Korra's blood boil. She was becoming increasingly insecure as the days rolled on. She needed to talk to someone she trusted about her feelings.

Tenzin was out of the question considering he had been sick for the past few days and could barely hold a conversation. Pema of course blamed Korra for her husband's mysterious illness.

The usually open hearted Kya was cold and distant. She thought Korra should have gone with Lin to help rescue the Beifong's. Now her girlfriend was M.I.A.

Bumi wasn't any help. He was extremely irritated that Korra would think about anyone else but Katara.

Mako was busy helping the President and General Iroh with their plans.

Azula wasn't shy about her feelings toward Asami so she wasn't any help.

Jinora was the last one Korra thought of. The avatar felt like an idiot for even considering asking a 12 year old for advice. Jinora was very mature for her age, but still…come on. Korra decided against talking to her once she saw how stressed the young girl was.

Jinora was busy training the new airbenders to try and help Korra out in the battle now that the evacuation to the Northern Air Temple was put on hold until Tenzin was well again. She seemed very nervous around Korra for some reason though. The young airbender did encourage Korra telling her that she was doing a great job and that she believed in her. She also told Korra that she should visit the Spirit Library and talk to Master Wan Shi Tong about the main floor.

Jinora was forced to keep her mouth shut about what was really going on thanks to Zaheer.

Korra sits back on her bed and closes her eyes. She knew her fiancé wouldn't be unfaithful to her, but she didn't know how to talk to her about it. She hated walking into that factory seeing Asami working side by side with Lau. He'd spent more time with her fiancé than she had lately, not that Asami seemed to mind.

This was a difficult topic for the self conscious avatar to approach. Neither she nor her partner were lar. So it was entirely possible that Asami could be attracted to Lau. Korra had to admit he was a good looking guy, but just because she wasn't interested in him didn't mean Asami wasn't. Maybe Asami just wanted a man. She and Korra hadn't actually had a conversation about that. This was uncharted territory for her.

Asami walks out of the bathroom in her usual black robe. She dries her hair with a towel. "Everything okay baby?"

Korra gulps as she breathes from her nose. Her friends couldn't give her any advice so she went by the public library after she left Air Temple Island and skimmed through a few books on relationships…and….the male anatomy. Korra averts her eyes. "Yeah…I mean yeah…(scratching the back of her head)." She moves nervously past Asami and goes into the bathroom.

Asami furrows her brow seeing her partner close the door. She giggles. "Babe, what are you doing why'd you close the door, are you doing number 2?"

"No." Korra says taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she leans against the door. "Asami?"

"Yeah."

Korra gulps. "Do…you…" Her chest hurts just thinking about what she's about to say. "…wanna…be with guys?"

Asami furrows her brow then moves to the bathroom door. "Korra, what are you talking about?" She turns the handle. The door is locked. "Babe, what's going on?"

"Asami…." Korra says softly.

"No Korra. How many times do I have to tell you that you're the only one I want? We're engaged remember." She puts her hand on the door. "What's all this about?"

"Would you mind sitting down on the bed?" Korra asks.

Asami sighs. "Okay. I'm on the bed. Now what?"

Korra gulps. "Just let me talk for a minute okay."

"I'm listening baby." The onyx haired woman says as she crosses her legs anxiously. Every minute they were able to share with one another was precious now a days. They were both working so much they barely saw one another and now her partner wants to talk to her from behind a closed door.

The young avatar clears her throat. "I…don't like…how close you are with Lau. I've been thinking a lot about it. I can understand if you like him. (she stares at the door for a moment and smiles as her partner remains silent). I just want you to be happy, and I uhh,… I was thinking. Guys only have like one thing that girls don't." Korra unlocks the door. "So…., if you wanted, I could…give you…that thing." She says apprehensively peaking her head out the door.

Asami takes a deep breath. "Can I talk now?"

Korra gulps as she stands behind the door. "In a minute. Just... don't laugh okay… because I'm serious." The young avatar closes her eyes then steps out from behind the door naked.

"Korra what are you talking about?" Asami's eyes widen. She covers her mouth trying her very best not to laugh.

Korra timidly lifts her head as her partner stares at her. Asami bites her bottom lip and puts her hands on the bed. She takes deep breathes through her nose, trying to contain her laughter. Her body shakes slightly.

"What do you think?" Korra asks as she manipulates the uniquely shaped water. "It's…supposed to look like this right?"

Asami shakes her head unable to hold it in. She laughs out loud. Korra immediately covers her sex with her hands. Asami wipes tears from her eyes. "Korra…baby..." She says trying to catch her breath. "How are you... doing that?" Korra's entire body is beet red, she's so embarrassed. Asami sees her partner's hands moving about to release the shape of a very well endowed water penis complete with two testicles.

"Baby, don't…okay. I'm sorry. I…just wasn't expecting that." Asami stands up and walks over to her partner taking her face between her hands. She takes a deep breath gazing into Korra's eyes. "I love you. You know that right?" She looks down between Korra's legs still giggling slightly, but genuinely appreciative of what her partner was trying to do. Asami looks up into her eyes again and shakes her head. "I don't need or want anyone else but you." She kisses her then takes a few steps back and sits down on the bed.

Asami gazes at her partner silently for a moment then raises a curious eyebrow as her eyes travel up her partner's body. The longer she looked the more she wanted her partner's thoughtful gift. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Korra smiles shyly lowering her head. She takes in a deep breath finding her fiancé's eyes. "I don't want you to be with Lau. I mean you don't have to be with a guy at all…see?" She says as she hardens her water penis.

Asami sighs and shakes her head. She knew her interactions with Lau had been getting to her partner, but it was something Asami felt that she had to do. The young CEO noticed her shift in emotions right away. The longer she hung around him, the better she felt about Korra. It was strange once she stopped fighting her feelings everything changed, being with Lau made her want Korra even more. Her feelings toward Lau had become very specific, like a teacher and student. She wanted to help him. He was alone too, just like she was before she met Korra and her friends. Asami felt his loneliness, but she hadn't spoken to Korra about this new discovery yet.

"Baby, I don't want Lau, or a man, or even another woman. I just want you." Asami says adamantly. Her eyes fall to Korra's sex as she bites her bottom lip. Korra raises her eyebrows as Asami gazes up into her eyes. "You made that for me right?" The avatar nods. Asami smirks seductively opening her legs slowly. "Then...come give it to me."

Korra gulps as her eyes fall to her partner's already wet sex.

**Three hours later…**

Asami collapses on top of her fiancé as they both try to catch their breath.

"Fuck…" They both say in unison trying not to giggle.

Asami sighs softly. "Yeah, you're definitely a keeper. I love you Korra, always."

Korra smiles gently. "I love you too Mrs. Sato."

* * *

**The next day…**

**Future Industries Tower**

Lau looks out the window seeing the giant mecha suit in the distance. He and Asami had finished the preparations for what they called operation mosquito. Today President Raiko would send his final decision to Kuvira.

Korra and Azula were out getting the rest of the mecha pilots together to take down Kuvira's weapon. Jinora even sent a few of the new airbenders with them to provide support.

Lau takes a deep breath. "You…and Korra seem to be in good spirits today."

Asami smiles and sighs as she locks one of her cabinets. "Yeah, this war might end today. It feels good…to finally have some hope, thanks to you. Even with Koh around, stopping this war will take so much pressure off of everyone." She picks up some papers off of her desk. "Korra and I got a chance to talk last night. I think she finally understands that you and I are just friends."

He smiles as he lowers his eyes. "Friends…."

Asami stands next to him at the window. "You still plan on leaving don't you?" He nods. She sighs. "I kind of thought you would stick around. I mean I know your farms are important to you, but…you have friends here now. And we care about you."

He blinks slowly as he sighs then turns to her. "Naa, I think I'm done here."

Asami smiles at him then holds out her hand to him. He looks down at it and doesn't move. She giggles. "Come on Lau, you can't even shake my hand now."

He smirks softly releasing a breath from his nose. He closes his eyes as he takes her hand. Her talisman glows very brightly. Lau opens his eyes. Asami looks down at her talisman then up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He says as the smile leaves his face and metal shutters begin to drop in front of the windows.

Asami swallows hard and half smiles as she continues to shake his hand. He squeezes her hand a little harder as she tries to pull it back.

Then suddenly without warning Asami plunges a blade into the side of his neck with her other hand. Lau doesn't even flinch as centipedes begin pushing the blade from his body. Asami punches him hard in the face then breaks his nose with her elbow. Then she knees him in the groin as she tries to pull away from him. She pulls another blade from her thigh and slices his hand off. She yells for her assistant as Lau covers her mouth reattaching his hand as the office door closes on its own.

Chelse comes to the door thinking she'd heard something. "Miss Sato, did you need something?"

Lau speaks in Asami's voice with a soft laugh. "No Chelse, everything is fine. Why don't you get going. I'll wrap things up here."

Chelse takes a deep breath through her nose as she stands in front of Asami's door a strange blank expression on her face. She balls her hand into a fist then closes her eyes. "No problem Miss Sato. Have a good one." The woman says then she walks over to her desk and picks up the phone.

Asami bites into Lau's hand. He launches her across the room. Her body crashes hard into the opposite wall. She loses her breath but manages to get to her feet.

He smirks as his hand heals. "You are so ungrateful. Then again…you always were." Asami wipes the blood from her lip then runs to her closet and puts on her shock gloves. "Those didn't work very well last time remember."

Asami gets into a fighting stance as she pants. "What do you want with Korra?"

Lau closes his eyes and shakes his head in a flash his hand is around Asami's throat as he lifts her body up against the wall. She shocks his arm repeatedly as he chokes her. His voice is deep and low. "Korra…Korra…Korra…Kuruk…Kuruk….Kuruk. 523 years and that mongrel is still all you care about." He lifts her off the wall then slams her body against the floor. He yells in her face. "I gave you... everything!" His eyes well with tears as he releases her then walks away taking deep breaths.

Asami coughs up a bit of blood as she tries to sit up. "Take…me." She pants. Lau lowers his head. "You…want me back…right." Asami says as she shakily stands to her feet. "You can…have me. Just…leave Korra alone."

Lau lifts his head with his back still turned to Asami. "You want to save her life."

"Yes."

He smirks then turns around and walks toward her. The amber eyed man slips his hand under her betrothal necklace and rips it from her neck. He stares down at the pendant in his hand. "Alright."

He walks away rubbing the jewels with his thumb. "You will tell your beloved that you are in love with me and that I'm the one you always wanted."

Asami gulps hard lowering her head. She takes a deep breath. "Promise me, that you won't hurt her."

Lau turns around then walks back over to Asami. He gently lifts her chin. "Look at me." She keeps her eyes lowered. He yells as a dark mist wafts from him mouth. "I said, LOOK….AT….ME!" Asami gulps and looks up into his eyes. He smiles lovingly. "Tell me you want me."

Asami clinches her jaw as she breathes roughly through her nose. "I want you." She says with disdain in her voice.

He gently kisses her cheek releasing a trembling breath as his eyes well with tears. "Tell me... that I'm the only one you've ever loved... and... that...(he takes a deep breath) you're sorry for leaving me." He says with tears in his eyes.

The young CEO gulps. "You're the only one I've ever loved. I'm sorry for leaving you."

Lau smiles softly and sighs as his bottom lip trembles. "I love you too... and... I promise... I... won't hurt Korra. Do you believe me my love?" He asks genuinely.

Asami grits her teeth. "Yes."

He smiles and gently brushes his lips against hers. "Take off your clothes; I want to show you what I've learned." The young woman closes her eyes a single tear streaks down her face. "Do you need help my love?"

She shakes her head. "No." He takes a step back and watches her reluctantly removing her clothes.

His clothes disappear as he puts his hands on her waist kissing her neck. "Tell me you love me." He says as his venom soaks into her skin. Asami winces as her jaw clenches, not allowing herself to cry anymore. "Tell me please." He says again. Asami remains silent. He pulls back and looks into her eyes. Her eyes widen as his face transforms into a fake Korra look-a-like. "Tell me you love me." He says mimicking the avatar's voice perfectly.

Asami closes her eyes. "I…love you…Kor…."

He grasps her throat and whispers in her ear transforming back into Lau. "I love you too."

"Kor…ra" Asami whispers within her mind as she closes her eyes.

* * *

**Republic City General Hospital**

**Underground ICU**

Korra visits with Katara before heading to the front lines to meet Asami and Lau. She'd been feeling uneasy today for some reason.

She holds her mentor's hand. "Today's the day Gran. We're gonna stop Kuvira. We're gonna stop this war." The young avatar sighs lifting her eyebrows. "Asami and I are doing great by the way. Better than great actually. I don't even know what I've been so worried about. So you better wake up soon, so we can go visit Little Water Tribe together. Then…after that… maybe…. you can officiate the ceremony." Korra smiles really hard. "Yep! That's right Gran Gran, me and Asami are engaged and it's all because of you." The young avatar laughs to herself as a single tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away. "So hurry up and get well so you can marry us, okay?"

A nurse comes and knocks on the door. "I'm sorry Avatar Korra, but there's an urgent call for you."

Korra nods to the nurse and gently squeezes Katara's hand. "Well I guess that's my cue." Korra stands up and kisses her mentor's forehead. "See you soon."

"Hello this is Korra."

"Avatar Korra, this is Chelse, you need to come to Future Industries as soon as possible." She says.

Korra gulps. "Is Asami alright?"

"Get here as soon as you can." Chelse says.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later….**

**Future Industries Tower**

Azula and Korra ride the elevator up to the top floor. "I sense…something..." Azula says sounding confused.

Korra grits her teeth. "Koh…."

As soon as the elevator opens Korra makes a bee-line for her fiancé's office door. She runs inside to see Asami sitting at her desk. "Asami! Where is he?!"

Azula steps out of the elevator and looks around suspiciously.

Asami gasps as she stands up from her desk. "Korra…what are you doing here?"

"Azula sensed Koh, we need to leave. Come on…" The avatar says.

Lau comes walking out of the office bathroom. He stops in his tracks and gulps as his eyes track back and forth from Korra to Asami.

"You…" Korra growls.

Asami gets up and moves to stand in front of Lau. "Korra stop. He's not Koh. What's going on?"

The young avatar notices that Asami's necklace is gone. "Asami…where's your necklace?" She asks genuinely confused.

Azula walks past Chelse still looking around the office. "Are you, Miss Sato, and Lau Gan-Lan Jr. the only ones here?"

"Yes we are." Chelse says.

Asami lowers her head. "Korra…I'm sorry, but…I can't do this anymore."

Korra furrows her brow. "Do what? Asami didn't you hear me we need to leave. Azula…."

"Korra…just stop okay." Asami says as Lau puts his hand on her waist. Korra's eyes widen. She air punches Lau into the wall and lunges at him. Asami gets to him first. "Korra! What's the matter with you?!"

The avatar breathes roughly from her nose as she clinches her fist. "What's the matter with me?! What's the matter with you Asami?! Why are you letting him touch you like that?!"

The raven haired woman lowers her eyes. "I'm with him okay! I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Korra shakes her head and furrows her brow. "What?! Asami…we….we talked about this yesterday. What, what's going on?"

Asami helps Lau up. "Look…I only slept with you because I knew it was gonna be the last time. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Find out what?" Korra yells. "Asami you're my wife. We're….we're engaged. You're not with him."

"It's over Korra." The young CEO says. "We don't have time to deal with this right now okay. We have a war to finish. Let's go." She says taking Lau's hand.

Korra airbends him against the wall again. "What did you do to her?!"

Azula senses Koh's energy in Asami's office suddenly. She runs for the young CEO's door. Her body suddenly stops moving. The office door closes. She grits her teeth trying to Will her body forward. She almost mechanically turns her head to see Chelse stand up from her desk.

Azula's body begins to float a foot off the ground. "Who…are you?"

A beautiful bright red aura covers Chelse's body as she stands in front of Azula.

The young firebender's eyes widen as she regains control of her body. She immediately bows down on one knee and lowers her head.

"Stand up guardian. I'm not gonna hurt you." Chelse says. The amber eyed woman slowly gets to her feet. "My essence burns very brightly in you Azula. Blue flames...hmm impressive, haven't seen that for a few generations now. I'm Seika by the way...and I have a small job for you. Once you complete it, I want you to go back to the Fire Nation."

Azula gulps with a bowed head she couldn't believe she was standing in front of the Fire Essence. "Great daughter of fire, I cannot abandon the avatar."

"Call me Chelse for now..." She says.

"I...can't..." Azula says.

Chelse raises her eyebrows. "Oh that's right, I forgot, guardians can't speak the names. Anyway listen, you're not abandoning her; you're serving the avatar by defending the Fire Nation. They're gonna need you for what's coming trust me."

"I understand. What do you need me to do?" Azula asks knowing that her hands were tied. Guardians can't disobey the essence of their bending element.

The fire essence holds out her hand. "Give me your daggers."

Azula furrows her brow then puts her two daggers into Chelse's hand. They are suddenly consumed with flames of every imaginable color. She hands one of them back to Azula.

"Take this and leave. You're done, that's all I need. When you get back home you'll know what to do. I'll let the avatar know you're leaving." Chelse says.

Azula blinks rapidly. She was extremely surprised and confused. "O...okay."

Chelse looks into her eyes almost as if she is reading her mind. "One more thing. Retract the order you gave those White Lotus Guards regarding Asami."

"But, she's a danger to Avatar Korra."

"You're really gonna disobey me?" Chelse asks raising a challenging eyebrow.

Azula clinches her jaw and gulps shaking her head. "No." She takes a deep breath and turns to leave. "Great Daughter, may I ask you a few questions before I leave?"

Chelse nods. "Make it quick."

"Why are you here and what does the son of earth want with the avatar?"

Chelse takes a deep breath through her nose and looks at Asami's office door. "I'm here because my little brother is an idiot...a powerful idiot, but still an idiot." She shakes her head. "He wants Korra to end his life."

"What will happen if he dies?" Azula asks.

"This world will end." She locks eyes with a contemplative Azula then nods her chin. "Go and be with your family. Don't tell anyone about this. A worldwide panic won't help anything." Azula moves toward Asami's office door wanting to be of assistance to Korra one last time. Chelse stops her. "Hey...what's happening in there is not your battle. She'll be fine. He can't hurt her remember."

Azula nods sorrowfully. She didn't want to disregard her friend Katara's request to help the avatar, but she had no choice. Besides she could sense that the Fire Essence held no ill will toward them. Azula takes one last look at Asami's door.

Chelse goes to sit back down at her desk. "The fate of this world will be decided on the solstice, not today. Leave Azula. She'll be alright. Trust me. "

The young firebender bows to Chelse and leaves the office.

"Korra, put him down! He didn't do anything to me!" Asami shouts getting between them as the avatar releases him. "We don't have time for this, Korra. We need to go stop Kuvira."

The avatar grits her teeth locking eyes with Asami for a moment. She closes her eyes and takes deep heavy breathes through her nose. Korra has no idea how to feel. This couldn't really be happening. She opens her eyes. "Tell me you don't love me."

The raven haired woman averts her eyes and walks past Korra pulling Lau behind her.

Korra huffs and walks out behind them. "Azula I need you to tell me...where…" Korra furrows her brow. "Azula?" She asks looking around the office.

Chelse clears her throat. "Avatar Korra, Azula received an urgent message telling her that she needed to return to the Fire Nation right away."

"What, why?" Korra asks.

Chelse shakes her head. "I'm…not sure. I'm sorry."

Korra shakes her head and takes a disappointed breath. "Great...now how am I supposed to find him." Korra clinches her jaw as she watches the elevator doors close on Asami and Lau.

Down on the street, she sees Lau opening the car door for Asami. Korra wants to cry. She huffs angrily from her nose and jumps on top of Naga and rides off to the front lines.

Lau reaches for Asami's hand in the car but she pulls it away. He smiles at her. "That was beautiful baby. Thank you for defending me in there." He says.

Asami clinches her jaw as she stares out the window feeling her own heart breaking. "I love you Korra." She says in her mind.

Chelse walks into Asami's office and watches the car drive away shaking her head. "Idiot."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Seika**  Japanese word meaning  **Sacred Fire**

**Quoted text with slight changes**

A:TLA Book 2 Episode 20 "The Crossroads of Destiny"

**Azula to Long Feng & the Dai Li**

LoK Book 4 Episode 12 "Day of Colossus"

**Mako to Korra / Mako to Bolin / Asami to the group**

**Kuvira to Lieutenants**

**Hiroshi to Team Avatar**

 


	23. A Family Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Musical Inspiration: Christina Aguilera Feat A Great Big World - Say Something / Me'Shell Ndegeocello - Fool Of Me
> 
> Okay so short chapter here...not the end but short chapter.

* * *

Chelse uncrosses her arms as she walks away from the window then she locks up Asami's office and leaves the building. Off in the distance she can see the giant mecha suit still standing in front of the mountain range. The executive assistant looks around seeing that the street is deserted. Her body is suddenly covered in fiery red light then she vanishes.

Chelse reappears in the Spirit Wilds where the red light covering her body intensifies and begins to pulse. A few moments later three other colored lights appear, one gold, one white, and one violet.

A man with a heavy southern drawl in his voice speaks out from the violet light as his body begins to materialize. "What in the sam hill did you call alla us here for Seika, solstice ain't for nuther 4 days?" The light fades. The Matter Essence scratches the back of his head. The small man named Fuu has on a hazmat suit and rubber gloves with goggles on his head.

The jovial voice of the Air Essence speaks out from the golden light. "Gen Gen! How you been man! Gimme some love man!" Chili the owner of the singing bar appears then throws his arms around the small man.

"Get offa me airhead." The exterminator says sounding very annoyed.

A nervous yet soft spoken woman's voice comes from the white light of the Spirit Essence. "Kuki, Gensho, stop messing around." Chelse's little sister Lisa appears and moves toward her. "Is…Asami alright?" She asks.

"Yeah Tamashi, she's fine…for now." The Fire Essence says. They all turn to her. "Tsuchi, however, is out of control and unfortunately if this world disappears it'll cause a ripple effect that would affect the whole universe. We can't let that happen."

Chili takes a deep breath and sits down Indian style reclining against a vine. "What's his deal, man? He's got all of Mizu's memories and feelings. He should be happy man. Does he really still not know what the time limit's for?"

Fuu, the exterminator shakes his head and sighs. "If that idiot knew that we wouldn't be going through all this. Kid's more mixed up than a firefly chasing his own butt and as stubborn as ever too. No wonder Mizu left him."

Chelse's speaks up. "That's not why she left and you know it. But if she knew he was going to react like this she would have done things differently."

Lisa puts her hand on her sister's arm. "So what are we gonna do?"

Chelse takes a deep breath. "You all know the rules same as I do. We can't interfere with this without revealing ourselves to the humans. It's forbidden."

"But what about Azula? You revealed yourself to her then sent her away, we all saw it." Lisa says.

"She's the guardian of the Mother of Faces. She couldn't hurt Tsuchi even if she wanted to." Chelse says taking a deep breath. "We have to let his plan play out. Azula's assisting the avatar would be a hindrance to that."

Lisa sighs. "Then what can we do?"

"We only have one choice."

"And what might that be hothead?" The Matter Essence says.

Chelse looks up at the group. "When the solstice moon rises the line between the worlds will disappear. When the energy is at its peak…we'll awaken Mizu with our essence and memories."

"But what about Asami? She's mortal, if we force Mizu awake... we'll lose her." Lisa says.

Chelse looks into her sister's eyes. "We… don't have a choice."

Fuu speaks up. "Seika, you done lost your dang-on mind girl."

"Excuse me?" Chelse says.

"Since you know what Tsuchi's planning then you know he's gone have Mizu's body with him… right. How in the blazes we supposed to get close enough to wake her up? Yall forgettin about the dang-on AVATAR?! We show up in the middle of that fight, all hell's gone break loose. It ain't worth the risk. We outta just leave like everybody else has."

Chelse shakes her head. "Korra won't attack us."

"You don't know that." Fuu says.

The Fire Essence holds out Azula's dagger. "She won't get the chance to. We'll keep our distance alright… with this."

Fuu crosses his arms. "That's ur plan?" He shakes his head. "Now I know where Tsuchi gets his loony from. You just as foolish as he is. Have ya even considered how Mizu's gonna react?"

Black flames erupt from Chelse's mouth. "We're awakening her… and that's final Gensho!" She shouts then takes a deep breath through her nose trying to regain her composure. She knew what the risks were. They had all experienced it at one time or another, the surge of emotion that comes with awakening. It just came with the territory. Mizu would be no different. They also knew it would come at a great cost but there was no other choice. "This world can't be lost. She's… she's the only one who can fix this."

They all lower their heads. Gold, white, and violet lights begin to glow.

Chelse takes another deep breath. "I'll see you all in 4 days."

The gold and violet lights vanish. Chelse looks up as her sister's white light floats toward her. "Seika…?" Lisa says.

Chelse lowers her head as tears streak down her cheeks. Lisa reappears and wraps her arms around her. "A-sa…mi…." Chelse cries. "She doesn't deserve this Tamashi. She's been through so much because of that idiot."

Lisa takes a deep breath rubbing her sister's back. She sighs softly as she swallows. Her sister looks up at her. Lisa is quiet for a minute. "Seika…why did Mizu…."

Chelse sighs heavily as she lowers her eyes. "Because she loved him. She knew he would never visit the physical world on his own. She did it because she loved him. But he's still too dumb to see it." Chelse gives her eyes a quick swipe takes a breath then hugs her sister tightly and kisses her forehead. "You'd better get going kiddo, I'll be alright. Enjoy that girlfriend of yours while you still can."

The spirit essence smiles. "Will do." Lisa walks away as both their lights begin to glow. She turns back and looks at her sister with a smile. "Seika…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry okay…things are gonna be alright, with Asami…with everything you'll see."

Chelse sighs sorrowfully. "Tamashi…once Mizu revives…."

Lisa stares into her sister's eyes and smiles softly. "Korra loves her Seika…and what have you always told me about love?"

"It always finds a way." Chelse says. She watches Lisa's light disappear then releases a heavy sigh closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Not this time..." With that the Fire Essence vanishes from the spirit wilds.

* * *

**An Avatar Alone….**

Three days had come and gone like the wind. The battles had ended. The city was silent.

Korra sits in the rubble of what was left of her and Asami's apartment. Her head hung low. She closes her eyes as a tear slowly makes its way down her cheek. Solstice was just a few hours away. She lifts her head for a moment staring into the distant light of the new spirit portal she'd created during her fight with Kuvira three days ago. She can't help glancing over to the virtually untouched Cabbage Corp Headquarters.

Korra takes a deep breath closing her eyes. "Asami." She whispers softly. Korra felt sick as she runs her fingers through her hair. She shakes her head then punches her fist into the ground making the earth tremble. "Urgh!" The young avatar had made tons of mistakes in her life, but her most recent mistake cost her dearly. "You're dead Koh. Do you hear me?! You're dead!" Korra shouts thinking over the last two days.

**Three Days ago…**

**Republic City Borders**

**Front Lines**

Korra does her best to stay focused, but she's finding it difficult. How could Asami do something like this? Was her partner really throwing their relationship away like it was nothing? She thinks as she walks into the camp.

General Iroh meets her. "Avatar Korra, we're ready for your orders. As I told you yesterday, our main goal is to stop that giant mecha. I've got aerial and ground support ready to take the platinum welders in."

Korra gulps and nods then takes a deep breath. "Okay, once the president makes his announcement things are gonna get hot out there. I'm gonna need you all to look after each other and watch your backs. We'll only have a few openings so let's make them count." She says as Asami walks up to the back of the group with Lau. Korra falls silent as her and Asami's eyes lock.

The raven haired woman can't look away almost as if she's trying to telepathically communicate with her partner. "Korra, I love you. You know that. I know you do. Please don't give up on us." Lau cups Asami's cheek and turns her face toward his.

Korra focuses reading his lips. "Be careful Asami. Anything can happen out there. And don't worry, I'm sure as long as "we" do our part, Korra will be alright." He says with that disgusting smirk that Korra hated.

She blinks rapidly as General Iroh nudges her with his elbow. "Huh,..oh…" The avatar takes a deep breath. "Alright everyone get to your positions. Let's end this war."

She moves through the troops to the back of the crowd and stands in front of Lau and Asami. She takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes for a moment. "You two… are in city group four with Hiroshi." Korra looks into Asami's eyes almost unable to speak. "…Wait….for…"

Korra swallows and averts her eyes. "Wait for…General Iroh's signal before…you move in. You guys are our final cutting crew. If we aren't in by then we won't get another chance." Asami averts her eyes feeling herself about to cry. She moves to walk away when Korra speaks up again. "Asami, be…be careful okay…please." Asami lowers her eyes.

"Don't worry Avatar Korra, I've got her back." Lau says putting his arm around Asami's waist.

Korra glares at him clenching her jaw as he and Asami walk away. She gulps lowering her head. Was Asami really with Lau? It didn't make any sense. Why would she do something like this? Korra thinks as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath knowing she couldn't afford to get side-tracked right now; there were too many lives at stake. She holds her hand to her heart. "Asami I won't give up on us. I promise." She opens her eyes to see Asami off in the distance staring at her before the young CEO gets into a car and drives away with Lau.

Korra remembers Katara's words as she watches them drive off. "Things are not always what they seem to be." With that the young avatar gives her head a quick shake and heads off to get into position.

Lau roughly grabs Asami's jaw and looks into her eyes menacingly as they drive away. "That was cute my love."

Asami almost snarls. "What are you talking about?"

He smirks tightening his grip on her jaw. "That little conversation you tried to have with your ex. Don't do it again, you wouldn't want Korra getting the wrong idea, would you. The battle field can be terribly dangerous for her. You understand don't you?" Asami nods and he releases her.

After President Raiko radioed Kuvira telling her that he would not surrender Republic City airships covered in reflective metallic mirrors descended on the city. Kuvira fired her spirit vine cannon at them and in the blink of an eye hundreds of purple beams destroyed every single EMP device that had been planted around the city. It was like a fire had rained down from the sky.

Her mecha army immediately swarmed through the streets like ants. The skies were filled with explosions as Fire Nation planes destroyed the airships at the cost of many lives.

Fortunately General Iroh had prepared for the loss of the EMPs. The United Forces Army fell back allowing Kuvira's entire mech force to enter the city. Once they were all within the city limits. Asami's backup EMP at Future Industries Tower was tripped shutting down every mech in the area.

Hand to hand fighting began shortly after as the rest of Kuvira's ground forces moved in.

General Iroh's main force was used as a distraction to lure the giant mecha suit into the city. It worked like a charm.

A few of the new airbenders even did their part by blinding the giant mech suit's control center. Meelo, Tenzin's son, had the bright idea of using paint to cover the windows. It provided the opening the team needed to try and cut into the platinum beast.

The first three groups were only able to make a few small cuts into the machine's lower thigh with the assistance of the metal bending police force before being swatted away by its colossal hand.

Hiroshi's group got into position near the Four Elements Hotel. A group of earthbending soldiers cut one of the sky scrapers in half causing it to fall on the mech. Korra froze the giant's arms and legs in ice while Asami, Lau, and Hiroshi begin making the final cuts.

Kuvira pushes the spirit vine energy to full power trying to free the machine from its ice and stone prison.

"Get her out of here!" Hiroshi yells to Lau seeing the mech freeing itself as he continued cutting into it.

"Dad NO!" Asami shouts as Lau unclamps his suit from the giant mech. The young man grabs a hold of Asami's mech and forcibly removes it. "Let me go!" She yells. "Dad!"

Kuvira's giant hand comes down hard on top of Hiroshi's mech crushing him instantly.

In the end Asami's father Hiroshi made the last cut at the cost of his life.

Korra and her crew made their way inside the giant machine slicing through its metal interior section by section. The acting police chief Saikhan and another officer were able to cut through the mechanisms in the machine's firing arm. Kuvira quickly severed the arm from the mecha's body causing the spirit cannon to dislodge and drop into the spirit wilds.

General Iroh found the machine's power source while Korra fought Kuvira in the control center. The battle was fierce the two benders were evenly matched until General Iroh fired a lightning bolt at the power core. The energy of the spirit vines began to destabilize, before long it exploded splitting the mecha giant in half and sending shockwaves throughout the city.

Korra did her duty as avatar and rescued Kuvira from the destroyed mech. "It's over Kuvira. You're going to call off your army and surrender to President Raiko. You will…." Korra is interrupted as the General launches a brick at her knocking the avatar down momentarily.

Korra stumbles after the woman as she disappears into the spirit wilds. "Kuvira! Give up!" Korra shouts.

"Never." Kuvira whispers.

Korra searches the wilds. "Kuvira please…stop this madness it has to end now."

Kuvira's voice echoes. "If you really want to end it, then come and get me."

Korra followed the defeated general's voice to where the spirit vine weapon had fallen and came face to face with the huge barrel of its cannon.

Kuvira smirks as she pulls the firing lever. "Now it's over."

"DON'T!" The avatar shouts. Korra dodges just as the beam hits the ground. The vines in the spirit wilds begin glowing. "Shut it down!" She shouts.

"I can't!" The female general says as she's flung from the now out of control cannon. Just as the beam was about to hit Kuvira, the young avatar courageously jumped in front of it.

"Argahhh!" Korra yells as she goes into the avatar state. Raava's light and the energy beam of Kuvira's weapon collide.

After a full minute Korra disappeared as the light of a new spirit portal burst from the ground lighting up the night sky with a bright golden light.

Korra reemerged from the spirit portal to the sound of complete silence. There were no spirits, no people, just silence. Kuvira had disappeared as well.

The United Earth Empire army was in complete disarray. The colonel she'd left in charge commanded a full retreat back to Zaofu. And with that the war was over. Without the giant mech and the enemies' ability to disable the individually manned suits the Earth Empire would have no choice but to give up.

**Republic City Borders**

Kuvira slowly regains consciousness. "Ba…Baatar, what are you…doing here?" She asks.

Baatar Jr. smiles down at her. "Rest now my love, we're going back to Zaofu, to our home. We will take Republic City once you're well again." He says as they ride back to Zaofu on the railway.

"How…how are you…here?" She asks.

He smiles again. "Shhhh, there's nowhere I can't be if it means protecting the woman I love."

* * *

**Back at the Republic City Front Lines**

Korra finds soldiers congratulating one another as President Raiko announces the end of the war. Asami is the only one she has on her mind. She saw what happened to Hiroshi and wanted to comfort her partner.

She finds Asami in Lau's arms crying into his shoulder. Korra stands back behind a tent and watches them. She cringed seeing Lau rubbing Asami's back while kissing her neck. The young avatar closes her eyes and takes a deep breath then steps out from behind the tent and clears her throat. Asami looks up at her. "Asami, I'm…I'm so sorry about your dad. He saved us all."

Asami lowers her eyes. "Thanks. Let's go Lau."

Korra reaches out to her. "Asami, can we talk…please."

Asami swallows and turns her back on Korra. She kisses Lau on the cheek then looks up into his eyes. He nods to her then kisses her forehead and leaves to go wait in the car.

"Asam…" The avatar says as she's interrupted.

"Korra, I meant what I said." The young CEO says with a hard gulp still not facing her partner. "It's over okay. I'm sorry for….leading you on. That was wrong of me."

"But...we…we…we love each other." Korra says walking up behind her reaching out for Asami's arm only to have her pull away.

Asami grits her teeth and closes eyes. "I'm…in love with Lau. He's the one I've always loved. I know that now." She felt like she would vomit as soon as the words passed her lips.

Korra grabs Asami and turns her around. "Look me in the eyes… and tell me you don't love me." Korra was desperate. She couldn't accept what was happening.

Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them. Asami knew that Korra would never give up on her. She'd have to lie in order to save the young avatar's life. "I don't love you. Now let me go." Asami's voice is cold and firm and her expression of self-confidence didn't waiver an inch.

Korra stares with disbelief into jade green orbs as she releases Asami's arms. She's speechless.

Asami takes in a deep breath through her nose and walks away towards her car. "Don't contact me anymore Korra. I don't want anything to do with you or this war." She says.

The young avatar can't fight the anguish and confusion that began coursing through her veins. "Asami I…I love you." Korra says.

The raven haired woman sheds a tear and continues on to the car. "Then let me go." Asami says softly before getting inside the car.

"Very nice my love. It almost sounded like you meant it." Lau says with a dark chuckle as they drive away.

That evening after everyone had been debriefed, plans were made to rescue the Beifong's from Zaofu as well as apprehend Kuvira.

Korra found herself unable to concentrate as General Iroh gave his recommendations for their next move. She couldn't get Asami off of her mind. Sure she was hurt, but something wasn't right. She could feel it. Her mentor's words kept replaying in her mind. Korra remembered the day after Asami first kissed her while she was asleep. Katara encouraged her to talk to the young CEO about her feelings. She said… "Asami is not the type of woman who does things for no reason."

This situation couldn't be any different. Maybe she was just in mourning because of her father. Asami wouldn't just dump her, even if they weren't lovers anymore they were friends first. Korra began to wonder if there was something else Asami hadn't told her about her interaction with Azula, maybe that was why she'd done all this.

So before Korra left the meeting she spoke to General Iroh about his great aunt Azula. Korra was still confused about why the young firebender had to leave so suddenly. It put her in a tough position no longer being able to locate Koh. Iroh didn't have an answer for her, but agreed to send a messenger to his mother and grandfather asking about the situation there. As far as he knew they were still undergoing spirit talisman testing on the citizens.

Korra's next step was to speak to her partner again, but how was she going to get through to her.

* * *

**Fire Nation**

**Royal Square**

An unusually tense Azula paces back and forth unable to take her eyes off of Captain Chit, one of the royal guards assigned to Fire Lord Izumi's protection.

Zuko furrows his brow. "Azula, is everything alright?" He asks nodding to the next citizen to step forward.

She breathes roughly through her nose. "Yes. It's Fine." The young firebender says quickly, feeling the son's energy coming from the man. Unfortunately the dagger the Fire Essence gave her wasn't just an accessory. It was almost like a chain around her neck preventing her from doing or saying anything related to Koh. Not just that but the dagger pulsed with a very specific message that Azula couldn't get out of her mind. "Not until the Solstice. Not until the Solstice. Not until the Solstice."

**The next day…**

Korra takes a deep breath with her back against a tree on the outskirts of the Sato Mansion. Chelse told her that the mansion was the most logical place for Asami to return to since it hadn't been affected by the battle. Korra knew her partner well enough to know that when she had a lot on her mind there was only one place she could go to relax…her workshop.

The young avatar takes a deep breath and gulps. "Okay Korra, you got this. Asami and I love each other and nothing is gonna change that. Just gotta stay calm and ask her what's going on." She swallows hard and breathes out through puckered lips then makes her way along the tree line to Asami's garage workshop.

She smirks softly seeing her partner in an old white halter top and some black baggy work pants under the hood of her favorite satomobile.

Asami takes a deep breath as she tightens a few lugnuts. Sweat drips from her brow. She continues tightening the screw as her breathing gets heavier. The raven haired vixen grits her teeth then suddenly pulls away and throws the wench at the engine. "Fuck!" She shouts closing her eyes taking a trembling breath.

Asami turns around as her body slides down to the ground in front of the car she lowers her head unable to stop her tears.

Korra instinctively moves toward her but doesn't speak up right away. She stands there and watches her partner cry.

Asami sniffles. "Kor…ra…" She whimpers shaking her head.

The avatar lowers her eyes. "Sa-mi."

The young CEO is startled lifting her head and wiping her face. She quickly gets to her feet and immediately averts her eyes. "You shouldn't be here. Leave. Now." Asami says trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me…."

"I said LEAVE!" Asami shouts her eyes now locked on Korra.

Korra swiftly walks up to Asami who backs up against the car. "Tell me to let you go, tell me that this betrothal necklace I'm wearing means nothing to you." Asami can't look away no longer able to breathe. Korra gently grasps the nape of her partner's neck moving to bring their lips together. "Tell me…" Asami's eyes begin to close as Korra's lips brush against hers.

Footsteps can be heard from the entrance of the garage. "Asami…baby, you in here?" Lau asks.

Asami gasps pushing Korra back and slapping her partner hard across the face as Lau walks up them. "I said leave." Korra furrows her brow in shock.

He walks over to Asami and puts his hand on her waist. "Avatar Korra,…this is a surprise. We weren't expecting you. I'm sure you have some things you'd like to talk to us about, but I don't think this is the best time. As you know Asami's dad…"

Korra takes a step toward Lau as Asami gets in between them. "I said leave Korra or I'll call security."

Lau wraps his arms around the young CEO's waist. He gently kisses her shoulder. "Asami, I thought you and the avatar were friends, there's no need for that. I'm sure she was just leaving…right?" He says looking into Korra's eyes.

The furious avatar practically growls squeezing her fists so hard that her hands begin to bleed. She looks at Asami for a moment then takes a step back. Korra needed to leave before she seriously hurt Lau. She lowers her eyes knowing what would have happened if he hadn't shown up.

"Just stay away from me. I'm with Lau now and that's not gonna change." Asami says.

Korra takes a deep breath then leaves the garage.

Lau turns Asami around and brings their lips together. "You're beautiful you know that."

The heiress pushes him away and walks back through the garage to the mansion. This was tearing her up inside having to keep pushing her fiancé away, but this was the only way she knew to save her.

* * *

That night Korra stayed on Air Temple Island. Tenzin was still ill, but had enough strength to thank her for ending the war.

She lies down in bed gently rubbing her cheek where Asami had slapped her. "Why are you doing this Asami? I know you still love me. I don't understand. What does he have that I don't?" The young avatar says to herself.

Korra tries to meditate to connect with Aang and the other avatars but she so mixed up emotionally that she can't focus. She had actually begun to believe that her partner might not love her anymore….that was until she finally got to sleep that night.

Korra found herself in the swamp again, the same swamp where she saw Asami covered in millions of bugs. Before her was that same huge hollowed out tree. The black water surrounding it was as thick as tar. She walks up to the door way. Asami sits in the corner with her knees tucked into her chest. "Asami?"

The weary woman lifts her head, then quickly gets to her feet and runs into her partner's arms. "Korra, I miss you so much." She grabs the nape of the avatar's neck then pulls her into a kiss. "I love you." The young woman whispers bringing their lips together tenderly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Korra pulls away slightly and looks into her fiancé's eyes. Asami's eyes were blue, bluer than any ocean Korra had ever seen. "Asami I…I don't understand. If you love me why are you pushing me away?"

Asami lowers her eyes then gazes up at her. "That's not me Korra its not me...please you know me you have to understand. I thought I was protecting you."

"What? Protect me from what?" Korra asks as she furrows her brow.

"...kill me...please..." Asami whispers.

Korra awakens to loud knocking on her bedroom door. She's still confused by her dream now staring at the clock. "Urgh…seriously." She says reluctantly getting up from the bed. She opens the door to two White Lotus sentries bowing to her. "What is it?" Korra says scratching the back of her head.

One of the men speaks up. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation requested that we report the findings of her research to you as soon as it was completed."

The avatar furrows her brow. "What research?"

"On the water taken from Cabbage Corp and the healing of Lau Gan-Lan Jr." The sentry says. He hands her the paperwork along with a letter written by Azula.

_**Avatar Korra,** _

_**If you are reading this then I am either deceased or unable to communicate with you. If either of these conditions has occurred then you will no longer be able to locate the son as you had been with my assistance.** _

_**Which brings me to the subject of this letter. I had the water from Cabbage Corp examined along with the spirit water you used to relieve Mr. Gan-Lan Jr. of the son's energy.** _

_**If the water samples are a match then the son is closer than you realize and I advise you to use the upmost caution. Lau Gan-Lan Jr. is the true son of earth.** _

_**I thought it was strange that I felt different frequencies of the son's energy during your battle with his assistant. Given that the son's final form was said to be that of an insect he likely duplicated himself and transferred his energy during the battle in order to disguise himself.** _

_**Then there is the matter of Mr. Gan-Lan's …'abuduction'. The son had ample time to leave Cabbage Corp with Miss Sato before we arrived yet he waited. It's obvious that he wanted you to find him. Your fiancé was likely a part of his plan to deceive you into trusting him. Just as the fake talismans were made available so that he would no longer be a suspect.** _

_**I spoke negatively about the son's counterpart during the drive to the hospital that night. When I mentioned his counterpart, the daughter of water, the car suddenly hit a very hard bump in the road. Considering the situation this wasn't a mere common occurrence. The son is of earth and earthbent the road in order to disrupt my belittling of her.** _

_**These incidents only lead to one conclusion. Lau Gan-Lan Jr. is the son of earth.** _

_**With that being said…Avatar Korra, I am aware of how much you care for Miss Sato, but it is my duty to let you know of any potential dangers to your life. Due to Asami Sato's involvement and past life with the son, she will likely be used against you at some point. I advise you to eliminate her as soon as possible.** _

_**If this is not an option for you then I am truly sorry for what you may endure at her hands.** _

_**Azula** _

_**P.S. The Great Mother mentioned to me that each of the elements are paired to balance one another. When they are out of balance one is usually stronger than the other. With that being said water and ice attacks will deal more damage against his earth based attacks.** _

The avatar looks at the data on the water samples

**Cabbage Corp sample**

**Botanical: [[[[[-]]]]]**

**Spirit Water sample**

**Botanical: [[[[[-]]]]]**

Korra grits her teeth as the papers catch fire in her hand seeing that it was a match. "Lau…" She hisses. Now she understood. He was using Asami to hurt her. Koh forced Asami to break up with her. It all made sense.

She takes a deep breath. "Okay, give me a few minutes alright. Don't go anywhere." Korra says to the sentries before closing her door.

The young avatar gets on her bed sits Indian style and goes into meditation. It was easy for her to connect with her bond of love now knowing that Asami was being manipulated and still loved her.

"I need to speak with Avatar Kuruk." She says as he appears in front of her.

"All my knowledge is yours young avatar." He says.

"Not all of it. I still haven't been able to find your spear. I need you to tell me how to make a new one." Korra says quickly.

Avatar Kuruk shakes his head. "I am sorry Korra, but… I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

Aang suddenly appears next to Kuruk and places his hand on the man's shoulder. "The avatar is a friend to spirits and humans. Kuruk's spear was lost for a reason Korra. To weld such a weapon goes against…"

"You two have no idea what's happening out there!" The now angered avatar says standing to her feet. "Koh is behind all of it. He made weapons that use Vaatu's energy and are destroying both the spirit and physical worlds. He caused this war and who knows what else. He has to be stopped."

Avatar Kuruk shakes his head no. "Korra to destroy a spirit is to doom yourself to…"

Korra is beyond frustrated. "I already told you he's not a spirit, alright! He's… something else, something… more powerful than a spirit…(locking eyes with Kuruk) and he's got Asami. Your spear is the only thing that can…"

Aang lowers his eyes then looks up at Korra. "I'm sorry Korra, but we 'won't' help you recreate that weapon."

"Then what am I supposed to do. I need a way to fight him."

Aang and Kuruk begin to disappear. "You are not alone Avatar Korra, we are always with you."

She opens her eyes and shakes her head. "Ptttf, yeah right."

Thirty minutes later Korra is headed out to the Sato Mansion with 20 White Lotus waterbending sentries in tow.

* * *

**Sato Mansion**

"Alright, you guys stay out of sight until I give the word." She says to the sentries who nod and head off to different positions in the tree line.

The water tribe woman was ready to unleash a tidal wave of fury on Lau as she walks up to the door step. The butler greets her.

"Tell Asami that I need to speak to her it's urgent." Korra says.

The butler takes a deep apprehensive breath. "Apologies Avatar Korra, but Lady Sato has said that you are no longer allowed on the premises. Please leave miss."

"What part of urgent do you not understand?" She says gritting her teeth.

The butler gulps. "If you don't leave, I'll be forced to call security."

Korra takes a few steps down the stairs and moves to the lawn. "So call them." She says defiantly as she stands on the lawn crossing her arms.

Asami sees one of the alarm lights flash on the monitor near her bed she closes her eyes. "Korra just leave… please." She whispers pulling her knees into her chest.

Twenty armed guards come running out the front door. Korra holds up her hand telling the White Lotus sentries to stay back. "Asami!" The avatar yells as the earth crumbles in front of the guards. "Asami! I know you're trying to protect me!" Korra says fire bending at the men. "You don't have to anymore! I love you and I'm not gonna let you go! We're strong enough remember."

The raven haired woman's eyes widen as she gets out of bed and looks out the window.

"You should go talk to your friend my love we wouldn't want her to get hurt out there." Lau says from the bathroom.

Asami gulps and takes a deep breath then leaves her bedroom. Korra air upper cuts the guards across the yard just as she steps outside. "Korra stop!"

The young avatar catches her breath dropping one of the guards in her hand to the ground. "Asami….you need to come with me…right now."

The CEO lowers her head. "Korra…."

"I know about Lau." She says to her partner. Asami lifts her head their eyes lock. "You told me last night…at the tree." Korra says as Asami's eyes widen.

"Did someone call my name?" A shirtless Lau says emerging from the door way with a towel over his shoulders.

Korra grits her teeth. "Yeah….Lau…why don't you come down here so you and I can talk."

He smirks and puts his hands on Asami's waist and gazes into the young CEO's eyes. "She asked you to leave for a reason Avatar Korra. You should listen to your friend."

"Yeah well my hearing hasn't been very good lately…Koh." The avatar says.

Lau turns his head slightly now looking into Korra's fiery eyes. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch that."

The avatar blasts air and fire above her head creating a flare like explosion. The White Lotus guards begin pouring from the tree lines around the property only there are hundreds of them all carrying water gourds on their backs.

Two guards appear on either side of Korra.

Lau chuckles then moves toward them only to have Asami grab the nape of his neck and pull him into a kiss. He swallows softly as she pulls back from him.

Asami sighs as their foreheads touch. "Don't… please…just let me talk to her okay."

Their eyes lock. "Anything for you my love."

Asami half smiles and takes a deep breath then stands in front of him. "Korra…"

"Asami, get away from him, that's not Lau its Koh, he's been fooling us the entire…."

"I know." The young CEO says. Korra furrows her brow. "I'm in love with him Korra, so I'll say this one last time. Leave. I don't love you. I don't …."

"That's not true and you know it." The avatar says quickly. "I won't let you have her Koh."

The White Lotus guards quickly surround Asami and Lau.

Lau smirks wrapping an arm around Asami's waist. "Oh no…you've found me out. Whatever will I do?" He says sarcastically before laughing. Then he kisses Asami's cheek. "She's made her choice avatar, but… I'm a gentleman and I'd like to give you a fighting chance. How would that sound my love?" He says suddenly grasping Asami's throat then whispering in her ear before tightening his grip.

"Kor…ra, I'm…sorry." The young woman chokes out.

"Asami!" The avatar yells. "Let….her…go!" She says now in the avatar state as the White Lotus guards form large spirit water ice spikes pointing them at Lau."

He laughs maniacally as centipedes begin pouring from his feet in every direction covering the sentries from head to toe. "If you want her back, meet me on the roof of Cabbage Corp tomorrow at moonrise." Lau says as he and Asami begin to disappear into a cloud of bugs. "Oh and do be sure to come alone. I wouldn't want anyone interrupting us. If anyone other than you comes within 3 miles of my building they will die...and so will your beloved."

Korra lunges into the cloud falling through it and crashing through Asami's front door.

She and the White Lotus spend the rest of the day searching for Asami to no avail.

* * *

**Future Industries**

Korra also checks in with Chelse at Future Industries. "I really appreciate all your help Miss Chelse."

"I've known Miss Sato since she was a baby and in all that time, I've only seen her in love once." The executive assistant says meeting the avatar's blue eyes. Korra lowers her eyes. "She loves you Korra I know she does. I know this is hard, but don't give up on her. You're the only one who can save her." The avatar sighs nods and moves towards the elevators. "Avatar Korra…did you know that solstice is tomorrow?"

Korra nods. "Yeah, I know."

Chelse takes a deep breath. "I remember Avatar Aang saying that the line between the spirit world and the physical world disappears on the solstice."

"Yeah…."

"I'd imagine things will be different now that the spirit portals have been left open. Won't it help you fight that Koh thing that took Miss Sato?" Chelse says as Korra furrows her brow. "I mean…isn't the avatar part spirit? If the line disappears you'll be more powerful right?"

Korra lowers her eyes. "I hope so." She says sounding very discouraged as her eyes begin to water. "I don't know what I'll do…if anything happens to her." She whispers shaking her head shedding a few tears.

Chelse stands up from her desk and wraps her arms around Korra cradling the back of the avatar's head in her hand. "Everything is going to be alright." She says allowing Korra to cry into her shoulder. "One way or another." Chelse whispers softly.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

LoK Book 4 Episode 13 "The Last Stand"

**Kuvira to Korra / Korra to Kuvira**

**Fun facts about the original Lau Gan-Lan…..According to AvatarWiki**

Lau Gan-Lan is the son of the cabbage merchant and current owner of Cabbage Corp, the rival company of Future Industries in Republic City. He was framed by Hiroshi Sato as the manufacturer of Equalist weaponry.

**Non-avatar words and knowledge**

**Tsuchi**  Japanese word for  **Earth.**  Color Green. Alias Lau, Koh

**Mizu**  Japanese word for  **Water.**  Color Blue. Alias Ummi, Asami

**Seika**  Japanese word for  **Sacred Fire**. Color Red. Alias Chelse

**Kūki**  Japanese word for  **Air.**  Color Gold. Alias Chili

**Tamashī**  Japanese word for  **Soul/Spirit.**  Color White. Alias Lisa

**Genshō**  Japanese word for  **Matter/Phenomenon**. Color Purple. Alias Fuu

 


	24. Solstice part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R / PG-13
> 
> Musical Inspiration: Beyoncé - Sweet Dreams (Live at Wynn Las Vegas)
> 
> This song is Korra and Asami's love theme and it is the slow version of this song that actually inspired this entire story. You can listen to it anytime, but I encourage you to listen to it at the beginning of the Korra/Koh fight when Asami shows up. #TearbendingMaster….
> 
> We aren't done yet girls, guys, and others. Keep the comments and Kudos coming! Love it!

 

* * *

**Solstice Morning**

**Four Elements Hotel**

**Partially demolished Penthouse suite**

Lau sits in a large leather love seat watching Asami dance for him. The beautiful vixen moves almost robotically in a tight black corset. Lau rolls his eyes taking a deep breath through his nose leaning his head against his fist on the arm of the chair. He watches her for a few more minutes then lowers his eyes.

"Why do you keep trying to resist me?" He says snapping his fingers. Asami immediately stops moving then stands up straight like a soldier. Lau takes a deep breath and gets up from the chair then moves to stand in front of her.

Asami's jaw twitches.

He shakes his head as he cups her cheek more of his dark energy seeps into her skin from his hand. Lau lowers his eyes then whispers in her ear. "I know you can hear me my love. You've been a naughty girl." He breathes in through his nose. "Tell me how the avatar found out that you were trying to protect her. How have you been communicating with her?" Lau asks.

He was genuinely surprised when Korra arrived on Asami's doorstep yesterday. He hadn't planned on revealing himself to her until the solstice moon had risen. Having been diligent in his monitoring of Asami he saw no openings for her to directly tell Korra what he was forcing her to do. Of course there had been a few lapses here and there, like her and the avatar's kiss in the garage, but for the most part he had complete control of the young CEO thanks to the venom flowing through her body. The amber eyed man takes a step back then touches Asami's throat gently.

Asami's mouth is the only thing that moves. "You monkey feathering prick! You're a fool if you think I'd ever betray my wife." She begins to laugh. "I can't wait to see what she's going to do to you. She knows you can't hurt her. She has no weaknesses like you."

He smirks and sighs gazing into her eyes. "Oh…I think she does Asami. I truly think she does."

"She's going to destroy you." Asami hisses.

Lau raises his eyebrows. "One can only hope. Now answer my question." Asami gulps and remains silent still unable to move her body. He blinks slowly then snaps his fingers again.

Asami unconsciously begins to take off the corset and lay down on her back. "I love Korra. She's the only one I have ever and will ever love. No one could ever love you. You sick bastard." She continues speaking unable to control her body as he lies down on top of her. "I could never love you. I despise you. Disgusting trash like you deserves to…" Asami gasps and gurgles slightly as he begins moving against her.

She can feel his chest convulsing as he cries trying to push his limp dick into her sex. He'd tried many times with her over the past few days, but he couldn't do it.

Lau whimpers. "Why won't it work?" He takes a trembling breath hovering over Asami, black tears dripping onto her face. "You said….we'd learn together. Why won't you teach me? Isn't this what you love about your precious humans Mizu? Isn't it?" He says continuing to move against her panting heavily.

Asami's only way of fighting back was belittling him during his attempt at sex as he rarely let her speak on her own. Occasionally her consciousness was able to break through the mental hold of his venom, but she felt herself getting weaker every minute that passed. She had no idea what he was planning to do with her. "You could never love anyone. You cold, putrid, cabbage slug. I bet your Mother of Faces can't even stand the sight of you." She says remembering reading that name in Avatar Aang's book of spirits.

Lau sits up grabbing Asami's throat with both of his hands. He shouts as he chokes her. "I gave you….EVERYTHING! You wouldn't even exist if it weren't for me!" His faces begin shifting one after another. "I took your faces Mizu! Did that mean nothing to you?! Everything I have ever done has been for you! For you MIZU! And what did you give me, huh?! You gave me torment, useless visions, ridiculous emotions, the knowledge that your…precious….human…world was more important than me!" His eyes widen in shock as one of Asami's eyes turns blue. He releases her immediately. "Mizu….Mizu….baby…." He says softly with intense concern. "Is that you?"

"My name… is Asami, you delusional butthole." She says gritting her teeth.

He furrows his brow and shakes his head suddenly taking panicked breaths. Lau looks down in Asami's now green eyes and sees his reflection. It's Ummi's face. "No….No….No!" He pants as he stands up then begins pacing the room. "Mizu…Can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me! Come back to me please!" He says temporarily stuck in his most painful memory.

Asami blinks rapidly as she begins to regain control of her body.

Lau walks back and forth. "Please I love you Mizu. Can't you see that? I don't know how to fix this. Please… tell me how to fix you. Mother can fix you. I know she can."

Asami rolls over shakily pushing up on her hands and knees she crawls to the door toward a broken shard of glass. She wasn't going let Koh use her to hurt Korra anymore. Her body felt like lead, but she moved it with purpose and love in her heart. "Korra…I love you…and…you love me." Asami smiles sorrowfully. "So…I know we'll meet again...in our…next life…" She pants finally reaching the sharp piece of glass.

The amber eyed man suddenly stops speaking having heard Asami say the avatar's name. The heiress's body freezes just as she puts the glass to her throat. Lau takes a deep breath through his mouth. "You know… I really wish this useless flap of flesh between my legs would work Asami. I must say I rather enjoyed watching male humans disciplining their women with it. Strange… it worked perfectly well with Katara, but not with you. Maybe it was because I used Aang's body."

He sighs and walks over to Asami then grabs the hair on the crown of her head and drags her across the floor. "You enjoy sex with the avatar, it shouldn't matter which one." Lau says as he transforms into Avatar Aang then looks down at his still non-reactive penis. "Hmm….perhaps it needs stimulation?" He grabs her head then moves her face to his penis.

Asami can still speak. "Anything you put in my mouth you're gonna lose." He looks down into her eyes and smirks then pushes her head away.

Lau bends down to his knees keeping eye contact with her. "No… you're not Mizu. She's gone. You're just Ummi's pitiful reincarnation." He lowers his eyes and sits down next to her. "My Mizu. Even by human standards she was unfaithful and selfish…and…fickle (he says with a small smile) just like water. I thought she loved me, but she didn't. She left me… favoring your kind's company over mine. Bitch. Funny word isn't it. Bitch. They use it in a world called modern as both a derogatory term as well as a term of endearment. I'm sure you know what I mean though. That world is filled with humans too."

He gets behind Asami and wraps his arms around her. "Get your hands off of me." Asami says defiantly.

"Shhh." Lau says kissing her neck as more of his venom soaks into her skin. Asami loses her ability to speak instantly. He sighs softly. "She was so fascinated by you creatures, especially what you all call… family. Did you know that she and I have brothers and sisters? I've never met them. Mizu used to tell me about them…said they were in the human world." He giggles. "She was always trying to get me to come here with her." The smile leaves his face. "I told her it was dangerous. I told her what would happen if she kept visiting this world… but you didn't listen, did you? Didn't even care that your existence would end...didn't care that I'd be alone. And now here we both are…wanting to die. It's ironic really."

He turns Asami's neck so hard it almost breaks. The amber eyed man stares into her eyes menacingly. "That's why I'm looking forward to your reunion with the avatar. This time you really will die and so will she." He sighs. "So will everyone."

Asami's jaw begins to twitch again. Lau smirks then touches her throat. "You…promised me…."

He smiles softly. "Don't worry Asami I always keep my word."

* * *

**City of Zaofu**

**Wooden Prison**

Bolin, Wing, Wei, Baatar, Huan, and Varrick turn their backs and close their eyes as Lin, Suyin, Zhu Li, and Opal take off their clothes. They were allowed a few wooden bowls to eat from during their imprisonment. Lin, Baatar, and Varrick came up with an idea to free themselves using their sweat….and other bodily fluids.

Lin rings out her shirt into one of the bowls. She sighs heavily. "If Kya was here we wouldn't have to worry about this."

Suyin smiles. "You really do love her don't you?" The police chief's face turns red as she ignores her sister then begins to ring out her pants. It had been difficult for her being around her family for this long. She eventually ran out of things to talk to them about. And Suyin kept bringing up the mature waterbender which irritated Lin into complete silence. "It really is okay Lin. I'm happy for you. We all are."

The annoyed metal bender averts her eyes. "It's none of your business. I don't need your approval."

"Kya's really nice Aunt Lin." Opal says as she creates a small wind bubble and begins freezing the water into ice knives.

Bolin clears his throat. "Maybe you two could… double date with Korra and Asami."

The police chief stares at Bolin for a moment. "Shut up and strip we're finished." Lin says quickly. Bolin begins to squirm. She furrows her brow. "What's your problem, do you have to pee or something?" He turns and looks at her bashfully then gulps and nods. "Good, do it already. The more water we have the quicker we can cut our way out of here."

"I…I…can't go…with everyone watching." He says shyly.

"Seriously… again?" She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Alright everyone you know the drill, let's all turn around so the baby can empty his sack."

After a few seconds water can be heard going into the bowls.

Opal smiles proudly with her back turned. "Way to go Bolin, you're doing great honey."

He stops peeing. "Opal…can you…not talk to me right now please."

"Sorry." She whispers.

The cell is silent for a full minute. Bolin gulps unable to continue peeing.

Lin shakes her head clenching her jaw as another minute passes. "Oh for crying out loud…" The police chief says suddenly grabbing Bolin by the back of the neck. "Piss already!"

He's so startled that he turns around and pees right on her. Lin lowers her eyes slowly as she looks down at her pants, then back up into the young earthbender's eyes.

He smiles nervously. "Sss…sorry."

Lin growls then looks at Opal. "Get started on those knives." She turns and looks at everyone else. "The next shift change is in an hour. You all know the plan, stick to it and we'll get out of here alive."

They all nod and begin cutting into different parts of the cell as Opal freezes more Ice knives for them to use.

Varrick begins cutting next to his assist Zhu Li. He takes a deep breath and clears his throat. "I remember when I was a boy. I had an ostrich horse, named her Miss Beaks. I grew up on a farm. Did I ever tell you that Zhu Li? This was before the circus people took me away." She stops and looks at him for a moment then resumes cutting into the wood. "Anyway, I loved old Miss Beaks, but I… took her for granted."

Zhu Li sighs as she continues sawing. "Is there something that you wanted sir?" She asks him.

He takes a deep breath then puts his knife down and bends down to one knee and pulls a small box from his pocket. "Zhu Li Moon, will you…do the thing…for the rest of our lives. However short they may be." He says opening the box and presenting a ring to her.

Zhu Li's eyes widen as she puts her hand over her heart and nods. "Yes. This is exactly how I pictured our engagement."

Everyone turns and stares at them. "Are you kidding me?" Lin asks angrily as she stares at the metal ring in the box. She snatches it from Varrick's hand.

The engineering genius stands up. "Hey, what's the big deal? Can't a man propose to his one true love?"

Lin grabs his collar roughly. "You've had this the whole time?!"

He furrows his brow. "What do you mean? Of course I've had it with me. A person would have to be an idiot to not carry their valuables in a metal shielding box."

"Urrgh! Idiot!" Lin groans pushing him against the wall of their cell. "We've spent days pissing and sweating into bowls for nothing!"

Varrick crosses his arms. "It wasn't for nothing, how else were we supposed to pass the time constructively. First rule of long term imprisonment...Do activities that keep the mind and body engaged. Right Zhu Li?" He says proudly.

"Actually sir, there were a number of other 'healthier' options the group could have…" Zhu Li says as Lin scowls at her.

Suyin shakes her head. "Apparently your genius is limited to technology."

Lin metal bends the ring, then raises a challenging eyebrow as an idea comes to her mind. "Alright everyone listen up, I have an idea. Varrick I'm gonna need your input on this."

"Not a problem, Chief Beifong, whatever you need." He says.

Ten minutes later the engineering genius can be heard yelling from outside the prison.

Lin yells. "Guards! Guards! We need some help in here. Hurry."

Two of the guards take a wooden lift up to their cell.

Suyin, Zhu Li, and Opal are hysterical. "Please you have to help our friend, he's got a fever, he'll die if he doesn't receive care!" Zhu Li says.

One of the guards looks in to see Varrick shivering covered from head to toe in sweat and reeking of urine.

Bolin channels his acting skills. "Oh no. He…has…wet…himself…a-gain. What can we do? He…will…die…without ever…having known…true love. Please help him oh great keepers of justice. All hail …the great United Earth Empire." He says placing his hand over his heart.

As soon as the guard reaches for the door Lin kicks through it, knocking the guards off of the lift. "Nice job everyone." Varrick grumbles as he rings the urine from his jacket. "Suyin you take the boys and see if you can free mom. Opal, take Varrick and Zhu Li and scout the area. I've got to go find my men. Stay out of sight and we'll regroup at Aiwei's bunker."

"Umm, excuse me…but what about me?" Baatar asks.

Lin does a doubletake. "Oh sorry Baatar, I forget you were here." A deadpan expression spreads across his face. "Go with Suyin."

"Be careful out there."

* * *

**Republic City General Hospital**

**Underground ICU**

Kya and Bumi both hold their mother's hand. Katara's heart rate had increased exponentially. The doctors were fearful that the elderly waterbender was going to have a heart attack at any moment.

Kya takes a deep anxious breath. "Bumi, I think we need to tell Tenzin….and….see if we can get someone to find Korra."

Bumi huffs from his nose and lowers his eyes. "Mom's gonna be alright. She always is. Korra needs to find that spirit…and if she's here…then she can't really do that."

Kya sighs sorrowfully. "Bumi, we all want that spirit to be…" Kya stops talking suddenly feeling her own heart beating a little faster and harder than usual.

"Be what?" He asks.

A small smile starts to spread across Kya's lips.

"What is it Kya? This isn't the type situation to be happy about? Have you been smoking that incense again or something?" Bumi asks her genuinely.

She shakes her head as a joyful tear rolls down her cheek. "No…Sometimes I just forget that mom and I are waterbenders."

The aging airbender furrows his brow. "What are you talking about?"

The beautiful waterbender sighs. "She's fine Bumi. The moon's just gonna be full today." She says with a gentle chuckle wiping the tears from her eyes. "You still got it mom, you still got it."

**Inside Katara's Mind**

The master waterbender hadn't seen Koh in what felt like a long time, but she'd heard her children talking about the war. In her heart Katara knew that Korra was physically alright, but she was genuinely worried about the young avatar's emotional well-being remembering how adamant Koh was about Asami playing a part in completing his plans.

Korra would need her soon, she could feel it. The old woman could also feel the pleasant shiver of the full moon's pull on her body which meant that the solstice had arrived. Koh would face the avatar today and Katara would be sure to play her part.

She only hoped that Korra hadn't communicated with Avatar Kuruk. Aang once told Katara that Kuruk's spear was the only thing in the world capable of injuring Koh. If Korra had it, the old woman had no doubt she would use it, especially if it involved protecting Asami. Her pupil would kill Koh if she wasn't aware of the consequences.

The elderly waterbender had also contemplated Asami's role in all this. She was sure the young woman had no memory of being the Water Essence, so there was no way she could help Korra stop Koh, but the old woman still had hope. This was the first solstice in over 10,000 years where both spirit portals were open, anything was possible.

Katara sighs lowering her head. Even if Korra didn't kill Koh, how would anyone be able to convince a timeless entity to return to where he came from? They definitely had their work cut out for them.

Katara had her own problems to deal with however; the master waterbender still had to figure out how to escape her mental prison.

* * *

**Fire Nation**

**Royal Palace**

Both Zuko and Izumi were extremely worried about Azula. The young woman had confined herself in her room last night. She demanded that everyone leave her alone until the evening. Every time Zuko asked if everything was alright she responded the same way telling him that she was fine.

Izumi, Zuko and the royal guard had finished the talisman testing of everyone within the Fire Nation borders. To their surprise Koh was nowhere to be found.

**Inside Azula's room**

** **

The amber eyed woman's entire body was completely engulfed in blue flames as she sat in a fire proof chair with her hands on her knees, gently rocking herself as her right foot nervously taps on the floor. She'd been repeating the same phrase over and over again to herself since sunrise. "Not until the solstice. Not until the solstice. Not until the solstice."

The young firebender's eyes are locked on the small table in front her where the dagger the Fire Essence had given her lay. It would soon be time for her to use it.

**Air Temple Island**

Jinora gulps making her way down to the hidden cave on the east side of the island. Today was the day. The young airbender felt extremely conflicted. So far everything that Zaheer had told her had come true. She couldn't disobey him now that the solstice had finally arrived, but she was scared and for good reason. If things didn't work out, she would lose her whole family.

"It's almost time, Master Jinora." Zaheer says to her. "Have you prepared yourself?"

She swallows hard lowering her eyes.

"Yorru!" Meelo shouts as he breezes past his sister into the cave.

Jinora gasps. "Meelo! What are you…doing here?"

"Mom told me to come find you so you can help prepare for the solstice rituals." The hyperactive airbender jumps on Zaheer's back. "Let's move out soldier, yip yip." He says kneeing the man in the back.

Zaheer smiles softly then blows a gust of air behind him catching Meelo. "Hello teacher it's good to see you again. Unfortunately I can't leave here right now, because I'm also preparing for a solstice ritual."

The young boy smiles. "Then come up to the house, we'll help you."

Zaheer shakes his head. "My ritual is different. Actually you'll need to keep it a secret. I'm planning something very special that will amaze everyone. So I need you to not say anything so I can surprise everyone. Can you do that?" He says putting Meelo down.

Meelo salutes him. "No problem soldier this information is safe with me." Then he turns to his sister. "That means you too soldier."

Jinora smiles apprehensively as her stomach tightens. "Yeah. Good job Meelo. Let's get going so we can help mom." He smiles and runs out of the cave. Jinora gulps then nods to Zaheer.

"6 pm. Jinora. No sooner, no later." Zaheer says as she nods again then leaves.

**Southern Water Tribe**

**Ice Prisons**

Tonraq had tested the entire settlement and there was still no sign of the spirit they were looking for. So he headed out to the prisons for one last test.

Rasa holds her partner protectively in her arms as Tonraq and six warriors approach their cell. "Is it over?" She asks him.

He nods. "We finished the testing but haven't found anything."

"You wanna test us again right?" Septa says lifting her head from Rasa's shoulder.

He tosses two talismans between the bars as the water tribe warriors with him create ice spikes all over the walls and ceiling of the cell. "Pick them up, both of you."

Rasa clenches her jaw as she locks eyes with Tonraq. Septa's bottom lip begins to tremble; her partner turns to her smiling softly. "It's okay baby, I'm right here, no matter what."

They both stand up. Rasa creates two small ice tables under the talismans raising them up to their waist. The two women hold one another's hands. "Same time okay?" Septa nods. "One….two…..(she gulps)….three."

Both women close their eyes and lift their hands to Tonraq.

"Open the cell. They're free to go." He says. They both tremble in tears as they walk into his embrace. "I'm so sorry." He kisses both of their heads and smiles. Rasa and Septa look up at him. Tonraq takes a deep breath. "Come on, let's get you two out of here."

As they exit the prisons music can be heard coming from the village. The water tribe was in high spirits as they celebrated the end of the war. This was also the first solstice full moon in years. "I have a feeling this is going to be a solstice none of us will ever forget." Tonraq says as he looks out onto the ocean wishing he could be with his daughter.

**Northern Water Tribe**

"Desna, laugh at my humorous quip." Eska says to her brother who rolls his eyes. "This is an important moment to be remembered. It is the last time I will speak to you as a virgin. I have chosen a man to copulate with." She says speaking of the researcher from Republic City. "Tonight under the solstice moon, I will make him mine."

Her brother rolls her eyes. "Whatever, just try and keep your animalistic vocalizations to a minimum please. I can barely sleep listening to you two talking all night."

Eska lowers her eyes apprehensively. "Perhaps…you should…sleep in a different location."

Desna's eyes widen slightly realizing that his sister was serious. They hadn't been separated since birth. It was an emotional moment for the young man. He takes a deep breath through his nose. "I…will…give that some consideration."

Eska nods softly then turns to walk away. She suddenly stops. "Brother…you will always…hold a place in the organ that pumps my blood. If you did decide to stay, it…would be…acceptable."

He takes a slightly relieved breath lowering his eyes. "Hmm. An ice coffin would greatly dampen, the level of noise enabling me to sleep more peacefully, I suppose."

Eska can't help but attempt to smile. "I agree."

He clears his throat. "Yes…well. I'll go and speak to the council about the spirit talisman findings."

"I'll accompany you." She says.

The twins head off to the temple together wondering how different things were going to be between after today.

* * *

**Back in Republic City**

Korra sits indian style on the roof of Cabbage Corp watching the sun go down. She'd meditated for a few hours before that. Aang told her that if she needed help, she'd be able to manifest as him or any of the other avatars for a short period of time and not to be afraid to call on them. She told him that she would think about it, but didn't think it would do any good since she had no way to really fight Koh other than with the spirit water.

The White Lotus placed spirit water gourds on the two remaining roof tops near Cabbage Corp in case Korra would need them.

The atmosphere was beyond tense, not just in Republic City…but everywhere.

**Fire Nation**

Iroh had returned home to update his mother on the situation. He became very concerned as he walked through the royal square. The people of the city were acting very strangely. None of them even acknowledged him; they just walked around with their eyes lowered.

"What's happening out there?" He asks his grandfather.

Zuko rubs Druk's head trying to calm the dragon down. "I'm not entirely sure." He says falling back as Druk suddenly begins hissing, growling and spinning in circles like a scared animal that had been backed into a corner.

Azula trembles in her room closing her eyes gritting her teeth as black flames begin to spark from her body.

**City of Zaofu**

Lin and the gang meet up outside of Toph's platinum cell. They watch apprehensively as the Earth Empire soldiers walk past them with lowered eyes, not even noticing their presence.

"It's like this all over the city Aunt Lin." Opal says as she holds on to Bolin's arm.

"Watch this." Varrick says. He walks in front of one of the soldiers and slaps the man. The soldier just stands there and doesn't respond. "Wait for it." Varrick says then he moves to the side. The soldier just continues walking like nothing happened. "Did you see that?" He asks the group.

"See what? Nothing happened." Suyin asks.

"Exactly." He says. Everyone furrows their brows. "No pupil dilation, no watery eyes, no blood rushing to the spot on his face where I slapped him, no nothing."

Lin rolls her eyes. "And?"

Zhu Li's gulps and takes a trembling breath. "They're dead."

"What!" The group exclaims.

"Good guess Zhu Li, but I have a different theory. I've heard of a certain poison that simulates death, I think everyone in this entire city might infected with it." Varrick says.

Toph knocks from within her cell. "That's a good guess but I'm afraid it's worse than that." The old woman says. "You all need to find a way out of here before the moon rises."

"Mom, we can't leave you here." Suyin says.

"What's going on chief?" Lin asks.

The old earthbender sighs. "What's going on is that Kuvira's gotten mixed up with that spirit bug you all have been looking for. He's controlling all of them and not just here either. I want you all to get on board one of those airships and high tail it out of here before the moon rises."

"What happens after the moon rises?" Bolin asks.

Everyone's feet are suddenly sucked into the ground. "You all have been busy, I see." Baatar Jr. says as he walks up to them.

"Let'em go bug." Toph says.

"Or you'll do what little earth bender? I haven't hurt them I just don't want my loving family to miss the party, that's all. The moon will be rising soon." He says to her.

Lin grits her teeth trying to free them but she can't bend anything, not even the metal on Baatar Jr.'s jacket. "What did you do?" She asks.

He smirks. "Oh don't worry; I'm just setting the stage. The bending will be back on in a few minutes. You all might want to save your strength." He says walking over to Toph's cell.

A powerful gust of air ruffles his hair. He turns to look at Opal. "Brrrrr, little sister if you keep that up I'll catch a cold." He giggles as he leans his face against the cell. "Now remember what I told you little earth bender. You stay in there alright, a promise is a promise after all."

Kuvira walks up with a smile on her face. "He's amazing isn't he? I've never seen anyone bend earth the way he can."

Suyin furrows her brow and takes a deep concerned breath. "Ku…vira….Baatar Jr. isn't a bender."

"That's not your son, Su. Kuvira, you idiot! Can't you see that he's using you!" Toph says.

He laughs. "Oh come now grandmother, that's not true at all. Kuvira is the love of my life. I'd follow her into battle any day." Baatar Jr. looks at Suyin and Baatar. "You'd be surprised what a person can accomplish when their no longer living in their parents shadow."

Everyone gawks in amazement feeling the ground trembling. Off in the distance the Beifong's estate begins shaking then suddenly lifts out of the ground then hovers 100 feet in the air and comes crashing back down to the earth.

Baatar Jr. smiles then goes to stand next Kuvira. "You all sit tight; the show will be starting soon." He kisses her cheek. She smiles as she chokes feeling his dark energy seeping into her skin.

"I...love you...Baatar..." Kuvira chokes out.

He smirks. "Of course you do sweetie."

* * *

**Cabbage Corp roof**

Korra stands up and stares into the ocean's horizon, then she closes her eyes and takes in deep slow breaths as the moon begins to rise. With each breath she feels the cells within her body almost bubbling with energy.

**Fire Nation**

**Royal Palace**

Azula slowly opens her eyes as she stands up from her chair covered in black and blue flames. She picks up the dagger and walks toward the door a small smirk on her face. The door disintegrates as she passes through it.

"Barricade the doors!" Iroh shouts to the royal guard as the citizens begin pouring through the front gates. "Grandfather, take mother and get to the bunker. I'll go get Azu…."

His eyes widen seeing a mass of black and blue flames walking toward him. Druk bursts through the wall and runs up to Azula, she pets him then disappears. In a flash she reappears and has the royal guard Captain Chit pinned against the door. "Get to the bunker."

Zuko's mouth is agape. "A…a…Azula…what are…"

Rainbow colored flames erupt from her mouth. "Get to the bunker brother. Protect our family."

Captain Chit smirks as his body begins to dematerialize Azula plunges the dagger into his neck. He chokes unable to finish his transformation.

**The Full Moon Rises**

** **

**Back in Republic City**

A dark cloud appears on the roof of Cabbage Corp. Lau walks out of it taking a deep breath. "Ahhh…do you feel that avatar?" He walks to the edge of the roof and watches the moon with his back turned to her. "Have you heard the story of the woman who became the moon spirit? Princess Yue was her name. The legend says that she gave her life to save the entire world."

Korra takes a deep breath. "Where's Asami?"

He smiles. "Oh don't worry, she'll be here shortly." He cups his hands behind his back. "Tell me avatar is one life really so important." He turns to face her. "I mean…in the grand scheme of things does one life really matter?" Lau takes a deep breath. "Now…many lives all together, that would have some value, don't you think?"

"What do you want Koh?" The avatar asks.

Lau puckers his lips. "What do I want? I want… to make you an offer."

She furrows her brow slightly. "What kind of offer?"

Koh waves his hand. Another dark cloud forms. Asami steps out of it wearing a red and black skin tight draping low cut halter top that exposes her cleavage and belly button, black pants with a single red stripe up the side of the thigh, and platinum toed boots. She has modified shock gloves that flash with purple electricity on both hands. Her hair is in a high pony tail. Her eyes are completely black. And her lips are the color of blood. The woman gazes with lidded eyes at her former lover.

Koh smirks as he stands next to her gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Here is my offer to you avatar. Asami…or the world."

Korra snarls at him. "What?"

Asami takes a fighting stance as six dark clouds begin to appear all around the roof. Each cloud begins to display images of her friends being restrained and fighting against large centipedes and armies of mind controlled citizens from every nation.

**Zaofu**

She can see Bolin and Opal in one of the clouds. "Don't you give up on me! I'm not gonna let things end like this. Get UP!" He yells as Opal coughs up blood. Bolin hits a large centipede with a boulder knocking it away from his girlfriend. Opal shakily stands to her feet as Bolin creates a lava moat around her. Wing, Wei, Suyin, and Lin, battle a crazed Kuvira. Baatar, Varrick, Zhu Li and four Republic City police officers are surrounded by mecha suits.

"Lin!" Suyin yells seeing Kuvira holding her by the throat. She and her sons create rock waves trying to knock Kuvira off balance.

**Fire Nation**

Korra sees Lord Zuko, Druk, Azula, and Iroh in another cloud. Iroh holds the body of his dead mother in his arms. Zuko and Azula have created a wall of lightning and fire in the destroyed underground bunker to stop the soldiers from getting closer to them. A deformed Captain Chit limps back and forth on the other side of the wall unable to transform thanks to the dagger Azula lodged into his neck. "You can't keep that up forever." He says as Druk thrashes and rolls around on the ground firing blasts of intense flames everywhere trying to get the millions of centipedes off of his body.

**Southern Water Tribe**

Tonraq and Korra's mother Senna scream from another cloud as they tremble naked on their knees. Large bumps move on their own as centipedes crawl beneath their skin. The screams of citizens can be heard everywhere. Koh had infected their water system with small eggs invisible to the eye. They were all hatching at once, trying to chew their way out of people's bodies.

**Southern Water Tribe**

Desna raises his voice from another cloud as though mildly annoyed as he watches his sister Eska screaming in agony with a strange smile on her face in their shared bedroom. "I am so done with spirits." He says as centipedes crawl outside of the ice coffin he'd incased himself in.

Eska puts one of her arms around the head of the giant centipede in her bed trying to skewer it with spikes of ice as it moves against her. "Don't worry my little turtle-duck; I will free you from this foul beast. Then we will spend eternal darkness together." She says. Eska had fallen in love with the representative who was sent to test the waters in the Spirit Oasis. He transformed into a centipede while in bed with her.

**Republic City: City Hall**

President Raiko grits his teeth as a large centipede's pincers tighten around he and Buttercup's necks. "You won't get away with this. The avatar will stop you." He says as he sweats. Mako and a few officers do their best to subdue the mind controlled police force. Mako creates a wall of fire trying to protect them.

**Air Temple Island**

One of the clouds is completely silent, as Tenzin, the new airbenders, and his family float breathlessly with small cyclones over their heads sucking the air from their lungs on Air Temple Island. Jinora looks away as Zaheer laughs menacingly. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

**Cabbage Corp.**

"Right now my subordinates are waiting for my command. They are going to kill everyone in this world, every nation, every man, woman, and child." Koh says.

The avatar angrily furrows her brow. "This is some kind of trick!"

"It's not actually." Lau says as the entire city becomes filled with noise. Korra can hear people screaming and shouting.

Lau takes a deep breath and smiles. "I'm going to give you the choice you never gave me."

* * *

 

**X**

**X**

Korra breathes roughly through her nose still unsure of what she's seeing. "What are you talking about?"

Lau yells at her. "You took my world from me! Now I will show you how it feels to lose what you value most! I promised my lover that "I"... wouldn't hurt you...I never said anything about her not doing so."

Korra furrows her brow. "Wha…." She's interrupted as Asami's fist connects with her jaw knocking her across the roof.

**"You will kill her, or I will kill everyone in this world! Haaaa….ha ha ha haaa!** " He shouts laughing maniacally.

Korra wipes the blood from her lip as Asami runs toward her.

"She won't stop avatar. My venom runs through every single inch of that gorgeous body. You can't remove it without killing her. So choose." Lau says as he turns around and looks out onto the city.

Asami dodges as Korra airbends at her in an effort to keep the woman back. Asami's fists glow with purple energy as they connect with the avatar's stomach bringing her to her knees.

"I….I won't…fight…you…." Korra stammers out as her lover roundhouse kicks her hard in the face knocking her into the roof door. Tears stream down Korra's face as she closes her eyes seeing Asami running at her again.

Asami's consciousness screams silently from within her mind controlled body. "Korra…..please! I don't want you to die!"

The heiress punches Korra repeatedly in the chest and stomach.

The avatar grabs her lover's face between her hands and forcefully kisses her only to be hit with a brutal upper cut of purple lightning.

Asami's consciousness trembles. "Fight! Korra….please!" She yells as the avatar's body falls to the ground. Asami can see Korra with a sad smirk on her face.

The avatar whispers still crying. "I love you…" She says as Asami mounts her and begins punching her repeatedly in the chest and face. A flurry of purple light almost blinds her. She closes her eyes as she holds Asami's thighs. "Even…if you…destroyed me. I'll…never…stop…loving you." She whispers as she's about to lose consciousness.

"Korra….please…." Asami whispers having attained some control of her vocal chords as tears stream from the black coals of her eyes.

Asami puts her left hand around Korra's throat then holds up her right hand and charges the glove. The purple light becomes very dark almost black. She prepares the final blow. The young CEO's consciousness cries out as she's still unable to control her body. "I love you." She whimpers bringing her first down on her lover.

Korra passes out then suddenly goes into the avatar state. Her fist connects with Asami's jaw knocking the woman to the other end of the roof.

Lau turns around and looks at them. "Raava?" He says staring into the bright white light of Korra's eyes. He giggles. "Perfect, that worked better than I thought."

* * *

High above the building in the sky four bright lights glow in the distance.

Fuu, the Matter Essence speaks up. "Uhh…If we gone do this Seika. Now might be a good time. You see what's happened right?"

Chili looks at Chelse. "She got hit with too much of Vaatu's energy man. Korra's mind can't take it. We gotta get in there man."

Chelse shakes her head. "No…not yet. Let's see what she does."

Lisa puts her hand on Chelse's shoulder. "Seika…this has never happened before. Korra is unconscious! Raava is single minded without a human consciousness to guide her. You know what she's about to do. We have to go… now. If Asami dies, she'll reincarnate and there is no way we'll be able to find her fast enough to stop this."

"I said no. Just wait." Chelse says.

"Wait for what man?" Chili, the Air Essence says.

Chelse takes a deep breath and holds out the dagger. "Each of you take this and fill it with the essence, then leave."

Lisa shakes her head as she takes the dagger. "Seika…we can't leave you here to awaken her alone. If anything either me or Gensho should stay. Mizu is an opposing element to you remember."

"Stop questioning me Tamashi. I said leave." The Fire Essence says.

Lisa throws her hands up. "She is pure emotion Seika, we have no idea how she's gonna react. At least have Kuki stay here to enhance you." Chelse's eyes burn with multicolored flames. Lisa rolls her eyes. "Urgh! You're such a…..(she stops speaking and gulps seeing her sister's expression) Fine…fine but… we won't be far okay."

They hand the dagger back to Chelse and disappear.

Chelse watches as Asami gets up and runs at the avatar again. This was unexpected. Chelse lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath. If the light spirit was going to do what she thought she was going to do, then there might still be a way to save Asami's consciousness from being overtaken by her past life as Mizu.

Raava grabs the woman by the throat then lifts her into the air. "What is the meaning of this?" She asks seeming genuinely confused as she looks around the roof and down at her body unable to sense Korra for some reason.

Lau smiles then he clears his throat. "Allow me to fill you in. The energy inside Asami's body is connected to those creatures around the world, remove it and they will stop. Korra was unable to complete the task."

The light spirit lowers her head and thinks for a moment as Asami continues to struggle in her hand. Raava takes in a deep breath still trying to sense Korra to give her some input on what to do, but there is nothing. Under the solstice moon Raava can feel the spiritual pain of everyone in the world. It was like Vaatu had taken over again.

Within her body Korra regains consciousness finding she can see through her eyes but can't control her body. "Asami?" She says refocusing her vision. "Raava….What's going on? What are you doing?"

The light spirit looks up at Asami. "I will remove the energy and the world will be saved from this darkness." Raava says.

Lau smirks.

"You may die Asami Sato, but the balance will be maintained. Will you accept this?" The spirit says as Asami continues swinging and kicking at her.

Korra screams from within her. "Raava No! Stop, don't do this! PLEASE!" Korra is frantic as she realizes that the energy Asami had been hitting her with had temporarily disconnected her from the light spirit.

Tears stream from the heiress's steel black eyes. "Kill…me…..p…p…please." She says as she punches Raava in the face again, then grabs the avatar's arm and sends purple lightning through her body.

Korra groans from within her own body. "A..sa..mi! No!" She writhes in pain as the violet light fills her consciousness reconnecting her with Raava again, but she's in too much pain to take control. The light spirit trembles as well.

Raava surrounds Asami's head and body with air. The young woman's hands drop limp to her sides as the light spirit forces Asami down onto her knees and releases her. "You will feel no pain Asami Sato." Raava says as she puts her left hand on Asami's forehead and her right hand against the woman's chest.

"Thank…you…" Asami whispers. "Korra…love…you."

"No! Nooooo!" Korra shouts from within her body.

The white light of Raava's eyes increases as a dark green light erupts from Asami's eyes. The building begins to tremble as the two lights fill the sky.

Chelse takes a deep breath as the light becomes blinding. She makes her move as the energies battle for dominance until Raava's light increases and covers Asami's body.

The young CEO falls to the floor on top of a strange glowing dagger.

Raava turns to Koh. "It is finished." She says furrowing her brow as she begins to sense her partner again. "Korra?" She says touching her hand to her chest.

Lau smirks and nods. Every bug worldwide stops moving.

* * *

**City of Zaofu**

Bolin gulps and pants as his eyes track from left to right wondering what happened. "Ummm…okay, anybody got… a plan here…or a whole lot of bug spray, Nuktuk is running low on lava here. Just saying."

Suyin wipes the blood from Lin's forehead as her sons fall down to their hands and knees panting. "Mom, can you hear me? What do we do?"

Toph lowers her eyes. "Don't get comfortable. That bug is around here somewhere. I doubt he's finished."

**Fire Nation**

Captain Chit stares through the wall of flame and lightning completely motionless. Zuko takes deep breaths. "Azu…Azu…"

"Save your breath brother." She looks at her great nephew. "Iroh, if you don't release that woman's body and come help us, I will kill you myself. Do you understand? We must hold out until the moon gets lower." Azula says. "Hurry Korra." The young woman says to herself.

**Northern Water Tribe**

"Brother, are you alive?" Eska asks.

"Are you?" Desna asks taking a deep breath creating an opening in his ice coffin.

Eska stares at the bug lying next to her. "I am sorry my little turtle duck. I will never forget you."

Desna stands up out of the coffin. "It seems our citizens have stopped screaming as well. We should go observe the situation sister."

"I agree."

**Southern Water Tribe**

Tonraq takes his wife's trembling hand and pulls her slowly and painfully closer to him. Their open sores bleed onto the floor.

"T…T…Ton…raq…" She pants as tears fall from her eyes. "What's…going…on?"

He takes a deep breath and gulps. "The water, its tainted…the water…."

**Republic City: City Hall**

Mako helps President Raiko and his wife out of the giant bug's pincers. "Easy does it." He says wiping some blood from his eye. "Come on, we gotta find a safer place to hold up, while we can." The young firebender falls to his knees then looks down at his waist. He grits his teeth as blood drips from his side.

* * *

**Cabbage Corp**

Raava deactivates the avatar state. A now conscious Korra takes panicked breaths. "Asami?" She whimpers as she drops to her knees in front of her lover. She pulls the woman's limp body into her arms furrowing her brow as she tosses the no longer glowing dagger to the side then puts her ear to her partner's chest. "A…sami…" She chokes out as she checks her pulse. There is no breath coming from her body. Korra lays her down and opens Asami's mouth, she begins to perform mouth to mouth and pump her hands against her chest over and over again. "Come on baby…come on…"

Lau starts a slow clap. "Beautiful absolutely beautiful. Tell me Avatar." Lau says as he begins to walk around the roof. "How does it feel? How does it feel to be powerless, knowing that there is nothing you can do to save the one that you love? To watch the life slip from her body before your very eyes." He looks down at his watch then metal bends a huge obelisk with an orange sun stone at the top, up out of the roof. The stone begins to flicker as the moonlight hits it.

"Tell me!" He yells. "How does it feel?!" He shouts as his face contorts and his body begins to tremble. The bugs around the world begin to move again. "She's dead avatar!" He says as arms begin to sprout from his body. "You'll never be able to hear her voice again, never be able to feel her touch,…."

Korra is still desperately trying to breathe life into her partner.

Koh screams as his body begins to stretch. "She's DEAD avatar, it's too late to save her! But you can still save your world." He says as a hole opens in the roof next to him. One of his arms stretches and reaches into it. He pulls out a long spear. His hand burns as he holds it. Koh throws the spear on the floor a few feet from Korra. His body begins to harden as long dark scales grow out of his back.

Korra pants trying to breathe ignoring Koh's taunting. "You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine. Come on baby…get up…please. Asa...mi...p..p..pleaseeee..." She says continuing to pump her hands into Asami's chest as tears stream down her face.

"ASAMI!" The avatar yells.

Zaheer's face suddenly appears in the cloud of Air Temple Island along with Tenzin and the rest of the airbenders completely unharmed. "Avatar Korra…." Zaheer says.

Koh's face changes to that of Xai Bau. "What are you doing boy?!"

"Master Xai Bau is dead you beast. I know this because I took his life myself. I don't know what you are, but the avatar will stop you." Zaheer says then he calls out to Korra. "Avatar Korra… we may have been enemies once, but for now our interests align. You're stronger than this. You're stronger than him. That poison I gave you was death itself and yet it still could not contain you. Your power is limitless. Let that grief you feel fuel you. You are the only person in the world with the power to stop this senseless destruction." He says as centipedes begin overrunning the island.

Jinora speaks up. "Korra…please…this is Asami's world too, save it….for her."

_**Moonlight hits the orange sun stone completely blanketing the roof in its light. Koh now in his spirit bug form begins to grow as Korra continues to cry holding Asami's lifeless body rocking back and forth.** _

High in the sky Chelse furrows her brow as the other essences reappear around her.

Lisa looks down at the building. "Seika, shouldn't she be…awake by now?"

"Yeah." Chelse shakes her head. "I…I don't understand."

Chili shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe we didn't give her enough juice or something man."

Chelse continues to watch Asami's body. "Mizu…what are you waiting for?"

Korra takes a deep breath as she looks up at Koh. Her face fills with rage. She takes deep breathes through her nose as her entire body begins to glow with white light the tears evaporate from her eyes. She stands to her feet holding her lover in her arms. "For Asami." She says activating the avatar state closing her eyes as white light pulses through her. Korra focuses on her love for the woman in her arms.

The light becomes so bright that it's blinding.

Avatar Samui, the female water tribe avatar before Kuruk steps out of Korra's body then reappears in the Northern Water Tribe at the Spirit Oasis.

Avatar Roku steps out of Korra's body next and walks over to one of the clouds. He reappears in front of Azula, Lord Zuko, and Iroh.

"Black flames, my goodness times really have changed." Roku says as he nods reverently to Azula. Then turns his eyes to Captain Chit. The Fire Nation avatar grits his teeth. "Koh we will scorch every last one of your disgusting faces."

Then Avatar Kyoshi steps out and moves to the clouds appearing inside the platinum room with Toph. The elderly earth bender smirks. "Took you long enough twinkle toes." Kyoshi furrows her brow as Toph stands to her feet and splits the platinum box in half.

 

 

Kyoshi raises her eyebrows. "Impressive."

Avatar Kuruk steps out. He snarls seeing Koh then turns to Korra with tears in his eyes seeing Asami's body. He puts his arms around them. Kuruk sees something glowing out of the corner of his eye, it's his spear. The tall muscular avatar releases Korra and picks it up. He stares menacingly at Koh then plants the spear in front of Korra. "I was willing to suffer endless sorrow for her. If you are also willing to meet that same fate… then finish him." Kuruk moves past Koh and disappears into the clouds reappearing in the Southern Water Tribe.

Avatar Aang steps out last. He completely ignores Koh and stands in front of Korra looking down at Asami's body. "I'm so sorry Korra, please don't forget that you always have a choice. This world needs you. Choose wisely." He takes a deep breath then turns and looks at Koh with sadness in his eyes.

Koh smirks. "Aang…" He says shifting his face to match the airbending avatar. "You're looking well." He says laughing.

"Why are you doing this Koh?" Aang asks him.

The menacing bug chuckles darkly. "Humph…why don't you go ask your wife?" He smiles revealing shark-like teeth as he winks at Aang.

Aang huffs from his nose grits his teeth and takes a deep breath. He looks over at the cloud of Air Temple Island seeing Zaheer, Tenzin, and Jinora fighting off centipedes. Then the powerful avatar looks up into the sky at the full moon.

Aang creates an air scooter and flies off the roof in the direction of the hospital.

"Pop quiz Avatar Korra…what do you do when someone you love betrays you?" Koh says to her.

A black cloud appears in front of him. Images of he and Katara appear.

Koh gazes into the old waterbender's eyes. "You're going to make sure Asami and Korra consummate their relationship."

Korra sees Katara and Toph kneeling in front of Koh.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I didn't hear you?" Koh says.

"Yes…" Katara whispers.

The images shift suddenly to a scene in the avatar's bathroom.

"Korra… won't do anything until her body is completely healed." Katara says.

"Hmm is that all…well I can fix that. Meet me outside the police station after your meeting with the little earthbender's offspring." Koh says. "Give this to your sick friend. Just two drops though. Anything more will kill her and neither of us want that, now do we."

Korra watches Koh speak to her mentor, telling her what he wanted her to do. She sees Koh giving the old woman the potion and watches as she administers it in the platinum room. The young avatar lowers her head as more tears flow. She breathes through her nose as her tears wet Asami's face.

The cloud disappears.

Korra takes deep tearful breathes closing her eyes shaking her head. She trembles remembering how often her mentor smiled at her. The young avatar felt sick. He had gotten to Katara too. Yet again Korra hadn't been there for the people who cared about her. She opens her eyes and looks down at her deceased lover's face. The water tribe woman sighs holding Asami a little tighter. She walks her over to the door of the roof and lays her down. The sorrowful avatar kisses her lips softly. Then walks to the center of the roof and pulls the spear up with one hand then goes into the avatar state with her eyes locked on Koh.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

Disney's Hercules (1997)

**Meg to Hades / Hades to Meg**

LoK Book 4 Episode 12 "Day of Colossus"

**Varrick to Zhu Li**

LoK Book 2 Episode 14 "Light in the Dark"

**Eska to Bolin**

**Non-avatar words and Knowledge**

**Samui** Japanese word for  **Cold**

 


	25. Solstice part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Notes: For Tsuchi and Mizu
> 
> Music: Paul Haslinger - Eternity And A Day...Underworld Remix / Paul Haslinger - Lucian and Sonja's Love Theme
> 
> Alright here we go folks. We aren't done yet. Let me know your thoughts. I wrote a lot of this chapter last year before I even started the first official chapter of this story and as a reader I'm totally surprised things turned out this way, seriously. If you love Korra and Asami...stick around.

 

* * *

High in the sky Chelse continues to watch Asami's motionless body. "Mizu, come on, get up. You're the only one who can stop this." She says softly to herself as she thinks back to the moment all this first started.

**524 years ago…in the spirit world**

**One year before the start of the next 50-year 5-week cycle.**

Two glowing lights sit in front of a spirit portal mirror one red and one blue. They watch as Avatar Kuruk fights in an Agni Kai with a Fire Nation general.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mizu?" The Fire Essence says.

Mizu sighs. "You said I won't remember Tsuchi right? Kuruk's perfect Seika. Just look at him. He has such a zeal for life. His curiosity and desire for new horizons is as endless as the sky and the way Raava's light shines in him is beautiful. I couldn't imagine a better human companion."

Seika shakes her head and giggles. "Seriously? He's a total showoff and as bigheaded as a lion turtle. He goes through women like…well….like water."

Mizu laughs. "I see where Tsuchi gets his positive outlook from. I think he's perfect and he loves my essence like no one else I've seen." The Water Essence says moving a little closer to the mirror her light begins to fade. She runs her human hand over the top of it. "If this is the only way to help Tsuchi, then I'll do it. Does it hurt Seika? Becoming mortal?"

The Fire essence had the form of a man from the Earth Kingdom. "It's a little jarring at first, but it's exciting after that. The human senses are amazing, life becomes so small yet so big at the same time. You won't remember being an essence until you die the first time though."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Mizu asks.

"Kinda one of the rules. 'Humans can't hold the essence' the mothers say. They should have specified 'living humans' since their souls are eternal. We're immortal so when they die we merge with the part of them that's immortal and remember our essence when we wake up. They call it reincarnation." Seika smiles. "I have to say though it was a little rough on Kuki having to hold my memories though." She puts her hand on Mizu's shoulder. "How's Tsuchi with all this? I bet he's scared isn't he?"

Mizu lowers her eyes and sighs heavily. "He'll never admit it." She shakes her head. "I've never lied to him, but he won't believe me. I've told him everything, but he still thinks I just want to leave him. He's always getting on me about the physical world. Told me he's seen all he needs to. Seika I really think he's afraid of them."

"Afraid of who?"

"The humans… especially after what happened between Yangchen, Tienhai, and Old Iron; his hatred of them has gotten even worse." She looks up into Seika's eyes. "I just want him to be happy and he can't be happy being scared for me all the time. I love him so much Seika and I know he loves me too, even if he can't say it. And as much as he hates humans he can't deny how amazing they are when they're paired up and in love. He even told me that he wants to make love."

The Fire Essence raises her eyebrows. "Really? Wow…"

Mizu smirks. "Well, he said it in his own way, but I know what he meant. And I want that too; I want us to grow together, but that can't happen the way we are now. So if he won't go to the world…then I'll bring the world to him. This way he'll finally understand what I've been telling him all these millennia. I just don't want him to be afraid anymore. I want him to live and know what real love is."

Seika takes a deep breath. "It won't be easy for him Mizu. He's the youngest and the only one of us that has never been to the physical world. Humph…" She giggles.

"What?" Mizu says with a smile.

"You're kinda doing with the humans do. Throwing him in the water and seeing if he'll learn to swim….literally."

"But he will learn though right? He'll understand when he has my essence and memories won't he? Didn't Kuki and Gensho understand when you and Tamashi did it?" The water essence asks.

Seika nods. "Well…he should and even if he doesn't, he'll have to deal with it until you reincarnate. It's not like he'll die or anything. Humans don't have very long life spans, so a few years shouldn't hurt him. Once we hold one another's essence the time limit doesn't apply anymore. So he'll be able to come and go into the physical world whenever he likes. If everything goes well we can all hang out again soon. I doubt he even remembers us though. We crossed over almost right after he was born and went through all this already."

Mizu sighs. "You all look like humans to him now. He saw me with you last cycle and got really jealous, he couldn't even tell it was you."

The Fire Essence smirks. "Yeah, that sounds about right. I swear I think the mothers made that time limit just for him. He's such a baby. I've missed that knucklehead though. You're a real sweetheart for waiting with him for as long as you have. I'll be sure to keep a look out for him while he waits for you."

Mizu hugs her. "Thanks Seika. Wish me luck."

**Present Day**

Lisa puts her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Seika, maybe something went wrong."

Chelse shakes her head. "No, it didn't." She turns and looks at the other essences. "I know you all can sense it. She's awake down there."

"Yeah I feel her, but why ain't she gettin' up?" Fuu asks.

"Yeah man, she's just lying there, what's she waiting for?" Chili asks.

"I don't know." Chelse says.

* * *

**All around the world the avatars overwhelm Koh's forces.**

**City of Zaofu**

** **

Bolin does a double take. "Okay…so yeah…either we're dead or I've been hit in the head way too many times today." He says to Opal as every centipede and mind-controlled soldier is simultaneously encased in earth and metal and lifted into the air by Kyoshi and Toph.

Opal tries to catch her breath as Suyin, Lin and the rest of the gang make their way over to them. "What are you talking about?" She asks seeing Bolin pointing with his mouth wide open. "Is that…Avatar… Kyoshi?"

"Not bad twinkle toes, but this fight is just starting." Toph says as the earth pillars Kyoshi made begin to tremble.

The avatar sighs seeming mildly annoyed. "Mind your tongue child this is not my first battle." Kyoshi says sternly.

All at once the pillars begin tumbling down and centipedes begin raining from the skies. Toph bends her platinum prison over her and her family.

Suyin furrows her brow. "Mom, I thought your cell was made entirely of platinum."

"It is." The old earthbender says hearing mechanical footsteps. "Knuckle up the real fight is about to start."

Everyone is suddenly sucked underground just as a purple laser blasts through the platinum creating a gaping hole.

"Why are you running avatar?" Kuvira asks laughing as she begins blasting into the ground with her modified mecha suit.

Kyoshi's eyes glow with white light. Then Kuvira is suddenly catapulted into the air as Toph and the gang resurfaces beneath her. "What is that mechanism covering that woman's body?" Kyoshi asks as she creates hurricane like winds blowing the centipedes and soldiers in every direction.

"It's a machine that uses spirit energy." Toph says.

"Let's relieve her of it. We will need two more to assist us while the rest of you subdue the remaining fodder." The avatar says.

Toph stomps her foot against the ground, not sensing Baatar Jr. anywhere. "Hmm. Where'd you disappear to bug boy?"

Bolin breathes nervously. "Umm…are you…Korra?"

"No. Now, which of you are volunteering? She'll be falling back to earth soon." Kyoshi says looking up into the sky.

"Lin Su, let's get this done." Toph says as Avatar Kyoshi's eyes begin to glow again.

The avatar stomps her large size 13 foot into the ground; huge pillars of earth and lava formed into spikes begin rising across the land. "She's coming."

"Chief, what's going on? How is Avatar Kyoshi here and how are you bending platinum? You told us it was too pure to bend." Lin asks.

"Heads up!" Toph shouts hearing lasers being fired from above them.

The avatar blasts an air spike into the falling general making her float momentarily.

Lin and Suyin launch metal ropes at Kuvira's ankles then pulling with all their might they slam her into the ground creating a huge crater.

Kyoshi raises a curious eyebrow. "Not bad." She says as Toph immediately begins ripping the platinum suit apart piece by piece.

Kuvira begins laughing. "The fun's just starting." She says as millions of bugs begin to cover her body. "Oh yes, Baatar! Yes!" She groans.

Kyoshi's eyes shine brightly as she slams the rest of Toph's platinum cell on top of Kuvira effectively crushing her. Everyone's eyes widen as they turn to the expressionless avatar.

**Fire Nation**

**Underground Bunker**

Azula, Zuko, and Iroh gawk at Avatar Roku as his eyes glow he creates a prison of Fire and Lava around Captain Chit and the mind control soldiers. He also covers Druk in lightning killing every bug on the large reptile's body.

 

 

**Southern Water Tribe**

Avatar Kuruk stands in the spirit portal with his eyes closed raising the waters around him then freezing it.  Tiny almost invisible ice needles skewer every centipede trying to crawl their way out of people's bodies. It was like spiritual acupuncture.

**Northern Water Tribe**

Avatar Samui stands in the Spirit Oasis as streams of spirit water flow throughout the city. Centipedes begin falling frozen from the tribesmen's bodies.

**Back in Republic City**

Aang goes into the avatar state as he gets closer to the hospital. He can hear Korra's voice in his mind and Korra can hear his voice in her mind.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" She cries. "I don't know how to stop this."

"Korra, as the avatar you must find balance, not just between spirits and humans, but between the past and present, between you and us. Remember this as you search for the solution to this problem with Koh. I don't know why he's doing this, but I have a feeling Katara might. Also, I don't think killing him is the answer. I realize how you must feel right now, but I urge you not to act rashly. Just hold on alright. This battle is not over. You are not alone."

The young avatar takes a deep trembling breath with intense anger in her eyes as Koh smirks at her. She tries to process Aang's words to her.

Another cloud appears showing Tenzin yelling at her at the hospital, then shifts to Kya and Bumi rebuffing her. The images shift again showing moments of Korra in tears. The young woman can hear her own voice and all the doubt she'd felt over the last 4 months. She can't bear looking at the cloud any more. She couldn't think bombarded by confusion.

Koh sighs. "Look how pathetic you are. Constantly being coddled, unable to do anything to protect the people you say you love. Look at yourself. Even now, you still can't think on your own. I did you a favor avatar. You didn't deserve her."

She lowers her head for a moment then looks over at Asami again.

Korra takes in a breath closing her eyes before speaking. "Why are you doing this?" She asks thinking of what Kuruk said to her earlier she knew what her predecessor meant. If she killed Koh, she'd never see Asami again, not in this life or in any other.

He smirks. "I already told you."

"You wanted me…to choose Asami…or the world." Korra says softly breathing through her mouth. "Asami, is my world."

Koh giggles. "Don't you mean…was?"

Korra growls trying desperately to hold back her anger. The avatar breathes out through puckered lips. "I'm asking you to…St….st…. (She swallows hard trying to contain her feelings) Stop this…and go back….to… (she sighs opening bloodshot eyes shedding a few tears) to where you came from." Korra says releasing a breath and lowering her head.

Koh begins to laugh softly. "Go back… to where I came from?" The smile leaves his face. "Didn't you hear me earlier Avatar, you took my world from me…I have nowhere to return to."

"I didn't take anything from you Koh."

**Republic General Hospital**

**Underground ICU**

Bumi and Kya furrow their brows hearing a familiar voice outside at the nurse's station. They both shake their heads in disbelief. Their jaws drop seeing their father walk into the room. "D…d…ddd…dd…." Bumi stammers.

Kya gulps. "Dad?"

He smiles as they both practically tackle him hugging the man with all of their strength. Aang kisses them both. "We don't have time kids I'm sorry. I have to wake your mother. Korra needs her." He says as they release him. He stands next to his wife's bed.

Kya furrows her brow. "Dad, how are you here?"

Aang closes his eyes placing his right hand on Katara's forehead and his left hand on her heart. The arrow on his head begins to glow.

**Inside Katara's Mind**

Aang appears in front of the waterbending master.

She raises her head as the dark screen behind him disappears. The old woman had been watching images of what was happening all over the world. "You won't get away with this Koh." She furrows her brow remembering what her husband looked like in his 40s.

"It's me honey." Aang says cupping her cheek.

Katara lowers her eyes. "This game is getting old Koh."

"Katara...It's me." Her husband says.

"I've had enough. How would you feel having to stare into Mizu's eyes every day? I may not know your specific pain, but I know what it's like to watch the person you love drifting away and have no way to stop it. But there are other ways to work through that pain. Stop this madness now. Or I'll make you."

Aang smiles softly wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Koh?"

"Kataang." He says. Katara's eyes widen as he pulls back and gazes into her eyes. She begins to cry.

"Aang…I…I don't understand. How…."

Aang takes a deep breath. "I don't have time to explain, I need to reconnect your consciousness to your body. Korra needs you." The old waterbender nods.

Katara gasps, opening her eyes after weeks in a comatose state. Aang helps her up.

"Mom!" Kya and Bumi shout hugging her.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as her husband lifts her into his arms.

"Wait, dad. What's going on? Where are you taking her?" Bumi asks.

Katara opens her eyes. "We have to help Korra. She...can't…" The elderly woman says with exhaustion in her voice.

"We're coming with you." Kya says.

"No, it's too dangerous. Go to the island and help your brother." Aang says looking at his children. "I love you both and I'm so proud of you." He smiles down at Katara. "Looks like I won the bet." He says to her.

She looks up at him in confusion.

He smirks. "I told you our first child would be an air bender." He winks at Bumi who smiles proudly.

Avatar Aang carries his wife as gently as he can on the air scooter making his way back to Cabbage Corp. "Katara…there's a mass around your heart."

"I know." She smiles to herself and giggles softly. "Life is so funny." Katara can't help her tears. "To have you here… on my final day. I would never have imagined." The old woman takes a deep breath. "She can't…kill him Aang."

Her husband takes a deep breath and smiles down at her as the air scooter moves up the side of Cabbage Corp Headquarters. "She won't." He says softly.

* * *

Koh looks away as Aang breezes across the roof. "Katara…pleasure to see you again." Koh says as he stands in his spirit bug form with the head of Lau at the top of his body. "You might be just what the doctor ordered. It wasn't enough for Korra to see her lover die. Maybe you're what she needs." He turns to Korra. "Tell me avatar. Do you still trust her knowing that I've been telling her what to do? Do you want to save her?"

"Don't listen….Kor…" Katara says as her chest tightens and her body slumps over.

Aang holds his wife up. "What is it Katara?"

"Even now you're still powerless and weak." Koh says.

"Leave her alone!" Korra shouts pointing the spear at him.

Katara gulps and closes her eyes. She whispers softly. "Mother of Faces…hear my request. Show us your son's memories." A bright light suddenly appears in the elderly woman's chest as she calls forth the energy that the 6 headed cosmic mother had given her the day she found Azula.

Koh furrows his brow as the clouds around the roof begin to show images of him and Mizu. He breathes roughly through his nose. "What is this?" He says looking back and forth at the images. "No….No! Nooooooo….." He yells as he tries to make the clouds disappear, feeling his mother's energy everywhere.

Korra furrows her brow as the pictures in the now golden cloud begins to change. She sees Ummi kissing Koh in the spirit world. She watches the Mother of Faces giving Ummi her face. The young avatar watches as Koh stares at Ummi and Kuruk at the spirit oasis. Her eyes widen as she realizes why he took the woman away.

Centipedes begin to attach themselves to Asami's still lifeless body. She suddenly floats into Koh's arms. He holds her tightly unable to stop his tears. "Mizu make it stop. Please...I love you." His faces shift suddenly then he growls holding Asami in front of his face. "You did this to me! You left me!" He screams.

"LET HER GO!" Korra yells angrily as she moves toward Koh.

Katara coughs. "Kor…ra. Don't, please."

Koh's body begins to thrash as his arms swish through the clouds trying to stop the visions of his memories.

"Korra!" Aang yells trying to get her attention holding his wife in his arms. "Come quickly, she's dying!" Korra isn't listening.

Koh holds the young CEO's body placing his pincers around her neck. "Stop this now you wench!"

Up above them, Chelse grits her teeth. She was surprised when she heard Katara call their creator's name. Seika had known the Mother of Faces since the beginning of time and not once had the entity ever intervened in her children's affairs. But this time was different. Some how or another Katara had received some of her energy. As the golden light began seeping into Tsuchi, the fire essence knew he couldn't take much more. She couldn't risk him harming Mizu. Rainbow flames appear in the clouds dissipating the energy and the images.

Koh looks around seeing that the memories have stopped, he takes a deep relieving breath then throws Asami's body to the other end of the roof. Korra runs and catches her.

The 25 ft. spirit bug looks over to Aang and Katara as his mind begins to clear. "She…is… a naughty little bender isn't she Aang? I don't know how you put up with her." He says taking a deep breathe through his nose. "I'm surprised my mother gave you such a gift. Foolish human you could have used that to save yourself." Katara's body suddenly flies up into the air. The old woman clenches her chest. "Good-bye, my naughty little bender." Koh says as he activates his venom causing her heart to explode within her body.

Aang airbends himself into the sky and cradles his wife. "Katara? Katara…can you hear me?" Aang lowers his eyes seeing that she was no longer breathing.

"Koh!" Korra shouts, her face is like a stone as she lays Asami's body down. She grabs the spear squeezing it so tightly that her palm begins to bleed as angry tears continue to stream down her cheeks. She points it then moves toward him.

Another cloud appears. Korra can hear her own voice resounding from it. "When I find that bug...He's dead! You're dead Koh! Do you hear me! You're dead! I'll crush him! I won't let him have you! What good are these powers if I can't even protect the people I care about?"

He smirks. "Oh, I see I got your attention. I get it; both of your women had to die. I never imagined you'd be so greedy. Just like Kuruk." The spirit stretches himself out and then puts two of his hands into the small crack in his chest where Kuruk had injured him all those years ago. "I do love that look in your eye." He says as he pulls the shell from his chest revealing a green glowing heart. He takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes. "You could stop me if you weren't so weak. I feel sorry for your friends."

Strange new images begin to form in the clouds. Screams of agony can he heard from each cloud as Korra sees her friends overrun with centipedes. "Save them, save your world or is the world still not enough for you." He says lifting his hands. Asami's body floats over to him.

Korra holds the spear with both of her hands. "I said…Leave…Her….Alone!" She yells as he drops her lifeless body to the ground.

"Oops." He says laughing as he lifts her body again and begins moving it like a marionette with his centipedes.

"Arggghhh!" Korra screams and runs at him, then is suddenly stopped in her tracks, gritting her teeth as her hands involuntarily open on their own dropping the spear.

Aang smiles softly helping Katara to her feet. "Korra…stop." The old waterbender says as she tries to catch her breath.

Korra's eyes widen. "Gran…Gran?" She furrows her brow seeing her mentor alive.

Katara breathes roughly as she points up to the full moon. The clever bender had blood bent Korra, as well as her own heart, knowing what Koh would do. "I don't have much time Korra, just… listen…" She says gasping for breath.

Aang releases his wife then catches Asami's body as it launches toward Katara to stop her from speaking.

Katara speaks up still trying to keep her body standing. "If you kill him…you'll destroy the" She is silenced as a piece of metal covers her face and her body is launched off the roof face first. Aang puts Asami down and flies after his wife.

"KOH!" Korra growls picking up the spear she runs at the spirit bug. Koh closes his eyes and bends down stretching his arms out wide exposing his heart.

Up in the sky, all of the essence's lights begin to glow preparing to stop Korra. Chelse's eyes widen as she stares down at the roof.

"Finally…" He whispers.

*** Heart Beat ***

*** Heart Beat ***

*** Heart Beat ***

A few seconds pass. Koh opens his eyes and sees the spear just a foot from his chest as Korra floats motionless gritting her teeth in front of him.

* * *

"Tsuchi…." A voice says softly.

Koh closes his eyes unable to stop his tears.

Asami stands covered with a brilliant blue light. She waves her hand destroying Kuruk's spear then looks up into the sky.

Fuu starts to get nervous. "Awww…hell, she's…she's lookin' right at us Seika. We should leave, yep we should definitely leave."

Chelse waves apprehensively.

Koh begins to giggle as he opens his eyes. "Mizu."

She floats Korra over to her then releases her. Korra immediately moves to take Asami into her arms. The glowing heiress gently pushes the avatar back and walks toward Koh.

Korra takes her hand seeing the same intensely blue eyes from her last dream. "Asami?"

The young woman then looks down into Korra's hand then she lifts the palm of the avatar's bloodied hand to her lips and kisses it. The avatar's entire body is covered in water and healed instantly. Then she lets go and walks over to Koh.

She lifts her hand to his face. "Don't touch me!" He yells slapping her hand away.

"Receive my kindness Tsuchi." She says moving to wrap her arms around him. He cries even harder pushing her off of him.

High above the building Chelse, Lisa, Chili, and Fuu all watch with fear in their eyes. "Oooooh….Shit…." They all say in unison.

Koh then melts the steel of the roof and puts Kuruk's spear back together.

Mizu lowers her eyes and breathes slowly through her nose. "Tsuchi…."

"Finish it Avatar!" He yells to Korra. He stretches out his hand and picks up the spear. It burns him as he tosses it at Korra. "Finish it!" He yells as he moves in front of Mizu. More black clouds appear on the roof. They show images of Koh raping Katara and molesting Asami. "Look Ava…ta…!"

In the blink of an eye, Mizu flashes in front of Koh putting her hand through his chest along with Azula's dagger. Koh begins hacking and choking as she lays him down on the roof holding his gaze. He desperately grabs her shoulders as he trembles involuntarily transforming back into Lau. The images in the clouds return to normal showing Korra's friends all around the world safe and sound. All the centipedes begin to dematerialize.

"How…dare…you…." She hisses.

He chokes coughing up blood. "Finish …it."

Mizu practically growls. "Oh no Tsuchi…this will not be over quickly. You will not enjoy this. You don't deserve the dignity of a human death."

He coughs up black tar as he tries to speak. "Mi…zu….my love…."

She grits her teeth pushing the dagger in deeper. The young avatar takes a step toward them. "Stay back Avatar." The water essence says firmly as she turns her head locking dark indigo blue eyes on the water tribe woman. She turns back to Tsuchi with tears in her eyes taking a deep breath. "I gave you…everything, Tsuchi. My memories, my essence…my life, so we could be free... together. To live and thrive in this world. How could you be so cruel?"

He closes his eyes before speaking. "You left me…for that human." She shakes her head. "You strickened…me…with your…essence."

Mizu takes a slow deep breath. "I didn't leave you for Kuruk." She says then looks up into the sky seeing the lights of the other essences.

Mizu grits her teeth staring into Chelse's eyes. She sends her a telepathic message. "How could you have let this happen? Why didn't you awaken me sooner?"

Chelse sighs heavily. "Tsuchi was obsessed with you Mizu. I didn't know how he was gonna react. Even with your memories he couldn't handle it. He took you from Kuruk then spirited you away. We had no idea where you were until he released you 21 years ago."

Mizu looks down at Tsuchi for a moment.

"We couldn't risk harming him while he held your essence. You don't remember any of this because… you didn't die. He took your face and held your soul between life and death. Once he released you I shielded your presence from him, but I knew he would find you eventually. And…I didn't awaken you because… I wanted you to have the chance at a normal life…" She locks eyes with the water essence. "The life you should have had…with the avatar."

Mizu lowers her eyes. "Tsuchi… I gave you my essence so that you could see how beautiful this world is through my eyes." She looks intensely into his eyes turning the dagger within him. "And you dared try to destroy it!"

He groans as his eyes begin to twitch. "Look…what they did…to you. You…you…you never…listened to me. You…were my world and this world, these…humans took you…from me." He screams out in pain as she grabs his testicles.

"No…YOU, never listened. I told you so many times, but you were so scared of the humans. (She mimics his voice) 'They'll hurt you Mizu, don't trust them Mizu, all they do is hump each other and reproduce destroying the land Mizu. There can be no balance between the spirit world and the human one, Mizu.' And all that other useless single-minded dribble you picked up from that bigot Old Iron."

Tsuchi tries to move his body away from his livid partner. The water rises from every spirit water gourd in the area. She skewers his shoulders and knees with ice spikes then forms a billy club above her head. "The balance…" He gasps.

"500 years with my memories... and all you can see is pain? 500 years and you're still stuck in your limited ideals claiming to understand the balance. Tsuchi balance, is change, adaptation and acceptance can't you see that? You really haven't learned anything. Why do you think your mother kept giving me all those faces?" Mizu shakes her head. "She wasn't just being nice. She loved you Tsuchi, I loved you. She wanted you to see the truth and not be afraid of it."

"What?" He says.

"We were meant to live and expand and share this world with these beings. The Mothers paired us and set the time limit….so we can live human lives…love, connect, grow old…and die Tsuchi. I gave you my memories so you could see that." He halfway opens his eyes. "And look what you did with your time here." She says ripping his balls off penis and all. He gurgles in intense pain.

Her eyes flash green for a moment as she grabs the billy club and shoves it up his ass almost impaling him. She whispers as he trembles unable to breathe. "That's for Katara, you prick." She says with a smile as her eyes turn blue again. "I will hold the balance now." Mizu pushes the dagger in further. Tsuchi's body begins to glow with lime green light.

Tsuchi feels his mind emptying of her essence. He sighs in relief. "Mizu…I didn't want to keep living… without you."

She gently cups his cheek as her eyes well with tears hearing Tsuchi's true voice. Mizu leans down bringing their lips together softly. "I never left you...my love..." Mizu says pushing the dagger through his back. "Rest now."

"Thank you." Tsuchi whispers as his body transforms into a deep green ball of light that covers Mizu from head to toe for a moment then vanishes.

* * *

 

Mizu stands and looks up at the other essences. Chelse nods her chin in Korra's direction. Mizu lowers her head then looks over at her.

The moon gets lower and the orange light of the sun stone begins to dampen.

Aang's body starts to fade slowly as Katara coughs up some blood. "Korra…" He says calling out to his successor.

Korra quickly runs to her mentor's side. "No, no, no, no…Gran Gran, you…you can't die. Please, don't die." Korra looks over to a still glowing Asami. "Help her...please."

The old waterbender smiles. "It's my time dear."

Mizu walks over to them and bends down next to Katara placing her hand on the old waterbender's forehead. "I am truly sorry for what Tsuchi did to you." She looks up at Korra. "Her heart is destroyed. I can't repair it." Korra lowers her head.

"Gran…" The young avatar whimpers.

"It's alright my dear. Come now, don't cry." Katara says taking both Korra and Asami's hands and putting them together. Korra and Mizu look up into one another's eyes. "You two…were meant to be together. Don't…let…anything, keep you…apart."

Mizu looks down into Katara's grey blue eyes and shakes her head no. "I'm…"

"I know…who you are sweetie." The old waterbender says with a smile. "Take…care of her… as you've always done."

Aang smiles as he looks at the horizon seeing the moon beginning to set. "It's time sweetheart."

The roar of a sky bison is heard as Oogi lands on the roof. Kya, Bumi, Tenzin and the rest of the family, run over to them.

Katara smiles softly as she and Aang look into their family's tearful eyes. "We're so proud of all of you. Take care of each other." Aang activates the avatar state, both he and his wife's bodies begin to glow. The elderly woman cups Korra's cheek. "It's going to be alright dear. I promise."

"Gran…" The young avatar says kissing the palm of her mentor's hand. She closes her eyes as they disappear. Korra bows down on her hands and knees then looks up Mizu. "A…sami?"

Mizu lowers her eyes takes a deep breath and stands to her feet.

Tenzin throws his arms around the avatar. "Korra I…am…so sorry, please forgive me. It was like something had taken over my mind. I'm so sorry for what I said to you."

"Yeah Korra, we all are." Bumi says as Pema and Kya nod.

She takes a deep breath and hugs him. "It's okay." She says softly moving out of his embrace.

Korra walks over to a still glowing Asami. "You're… not Asami, are you?" The avatar says sniffling.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not."

Korra swallows softly. "You were…Koh's wife." Mizu nods. "Then you're…my wife too?"

Mizu averts her eyes.

In a flash, Chelse appears on the roof as a bright red ball of light. "Where is she Mizu?"

"Who are you?" Korra says startled by the fire essence's sudden appearance.

"You have no idea what you've done do you?" Mizu says staring at Seika with glowing blue eyes. "She's lucky to be alive."

"Mizu…where…."

Korra suddenly grabs Mizu's shoulders. "You're talking about Asami aren't you? Where is she? Give her back to me…please." She says with tear welled eyes. "Please."

Mizu sighs staring into Korra's eyes for a moment then cups the young avatar's cheek. Then she slowly leans in bringing their lips together. Korra closes her eyes allowing the kiss. Mizu pulls back with a small smile. "Mmm, I can see why she loves you… and I'm sorry."

Korra furrows her brow. "Sorry for what?"

Mizu closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as her body begins to glow again. The glow fades after a few seconds. She takes another deep breath and opens her eyes revealing jade green orbs.

Asami's eyes well with tears as she throws her arms around her partner. "Korra…oh, Korra. I missed you so much. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I couldn't control myself." She says gasping.

The avatar's eyes widen as she hugs her fiancé and cries into her neck. "I thought… I'd lost you. Asami…Asami."

Chelse gasps seeing the changes in Asami's inner light. She knew what Mizu meant now. The Fire Essence's light begins to fade and she disappears.

Korra pulls back as she and the young CEO's lips come together passionately. "Where were you? What happened?"

Asami takes in a deep breath through her nose and tries to explain what happened to her.

* * *

**1 hour earlier….**

**Inside Asami's body**

The young CEO opens her eyes to find herself in a place filled with millions of different kinds of blue light. "Hello?" She says.

"Quiet …" An invisible female voice says echoing everywhere.

Asami looks around; she can hear Koh having a conversation with Korra.

"I didn't take anything from you." She hears the young avatar say from some unknown location.

Asami's eyes widen. "Korra! Korra, can you hear me?!"

The invisible female voice sighs heavily sounding irritated. "In…credible. 500 years and he still hasn't learned anything."

Asami furrows her brow. "Hello? Who's out there?"

The invisible voice continues to speak. "Tsuchi you idiot…."

"Heeellloooooo?" Asami says turning in a circle before gasping as a watery female form appears in front of her.

"Who are you?" The woman asks quickly.

The young CEO furrows her brow. "I'm I'm Asami, who are you?"

The female entity lowers her eyes. "Mizu." She then looks up above them taking a deep breath and shaking her head. "Are you human?"

"Huh?"

Mizu sighs. "Are…you…human?"

"Uhh…ye…"

"Fuck!" Mizu says as she begins pacing back and forth. "Fuck!"

Asami takes an apprehensive breath. "Uhh, ummm…."

"Tell me what you remember." Mizu says quickly still shaking her head in aggravation.

"I…umm…I…" Asami says stammering.

Mizu grows to a height of 15 stories in no time flat and yells at Asami. "Stop rambling and tell me what happened before you woke up here!"

The heiress gulps. "Koh…made me fight Korra. Ra…Ra…Raava stopped me." She says in fear.

Mizu shrinks back down to a normal height. "Koh? Who's Koh?"

"He's a spirit bug who kidnapped me in a past life and he wants to kill Korra. He wants to kill everyone." Asami says taking a nervous breath. "Mizu right? I don't understand any of this. Am I dead? Are we dead?"

Mizu lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Tsuchi can't kill the avatar. But she can kill him thanks to Kuruk." Then she looks over to Asami. "And no you're not dead, but you are the reason why I'm stuck here."

"What? What do you mean? Where exactly are we and what are you?"

Mizu shakes her head. "Seika must have been trying to save you."

"Mizu, what's going on?" Asami asks.

The Water Essence rolls her eyes. "What's going on is that my partner the one you call Koh is out of control and I'm the only one that can stop him. But I can't do that because a certain someone separated me from the consciousness that controls my host body."

"Host body?"

Mizu sighs shaking her head again. "You, Asami. And if I don't merge with you in the next few minutes the world is likely to end."

Asami furrows her brow. "Then…merge with me. What's the problem? You're gonna help Korra right? And you can stop Koh."

Mizu takes a deep breath. "The problem is that this has never been done before. Even when Raava bonded with Wan he almost died and I… am not a spirit. If this doesn't work, you won't just die, your consciousness will be destroyed. And if by some miracle it does work I have no idea what effect it will have on you."

Asami lowers her eyes and thinks for a moment. If there was a chance that she could help the woman she loved stop Koh she was gonna take it. "Do it. I'm ready. I feel like I already died once today, what's one more time gonna hurt."

Mizu raises her eyebrows and smirks. "Keep that attitude and you just might survive this." Asami closes her eyes as Mizu covers her body in water. The raven-haired woman screams in agony as the water essence forces her way into her consciousness.

**Back in the present…**

Asami pauses as the reality of her situation sinks in.

"What is it Asami? What happened after you merged?" Korra asks.

"I…I don't know. I mean, I feel okay." She says looking up into her partner's eyes.

"Huh?" Korra says.

Asami turns looking for the bright red light. "Chelse..." She looks up into the sky, but the lights are too far away to see. The heiress had seen through Mizu's eyes what happened earlier. She also knew who and what her executive assistant was as well as the entity within her.

Chelse gulps as she floats in the sky with the other essences. "Shit."

Fuu, the Matter Essence shrugs his shoulders. "Well, even I wouldn't have figured somethin' like dat happenin. It's kinda funny right."

Lisa hits him in the shoulder. "Shut up, this is serious. What are they gonna do?"

Chili speaks up. "I don't see what the problem is man. Mizu's got Tsuchi's essence now. Worlds saved. Korra and Asami can get their love on, everybody's happy. It's all good man."

"It's not that simple." Chelse says looking down at the roof with concern in her eyes. "Asami doesn't realize what's happened to her."

Asami takes a deep breath then wraps her arms around her fiancé's neck and hugs her. She had no idea what she was going to do now that she had the essence of water itself hanging out inside her body. "I guess we have something in common now, huh?" She says softly.

Korra raises her eyebrows and rubs Asami's back. She apprehensively chuckles. "I guess so." She kisses her neck softly. The young avatar had a lot on her mind to say the least, but with Asami in her arms there was only one thing she wanted to know. Korra closes her eyes. "Asami…do you…still wanna marry me?"

Asami pulls back and pecks the avatar's lips then stares into her eyes. "Of course I do."

The avatar lowers her tear welled eyes and smiles. "I guess I gotta get you another betrothal necklace then huh."

The young CEO shakes her head. "No. I know where it is." She takes a deep breath as her eyes well with tears. "I'm so sorry Korra. If I hadn't trusted him…Katara wouldn't have…"

Korra pulls her partner back into her arms as they both cry. She sighs into Asami's neck. They had so much to talk about. Korra was still visibly shaken up. The water tribe woman trembled slightly as she held Asami with all the strength she had in her body.

This was the most emotional battle that she'd ever fought in her life. The only thing holding her together was the woman in her arms. She closes her eyes as Tenzin and his family surround them and hold them in their arms.

Katara was gone. Though they were overjoyed that Aang was able to be there with her in her final moments the loss they felt was palpable. Katara was their mother, their teacher, their doctor, their friend. She was a quiet shoulder to cry on. She was a gentle word of comfort telling them that everything was going to be alright.

Even though she was gone, Korra's only other clear thought was that…Gran Gran would know what to do. She sheds more tears knowing that she wouldn't be able to call on her mentor anymore.

Tenzin takes a deep breath before releasing them. "Come on everyone, let's go back to the island. It's been a long day and some rest will do us a world of good."

Korra gulps. "I can't Tenzin." She sniffles. "I'm the avatar. I have to go check on the situation. Koh attacked everywhere at once; he could still be out there. I have to make sure that…Koh's really gone."

Asami's body starts to tremble. "K….K…Kor…ra?" The young CEO gasps as her eyes suddenly glow with a brilliant blue light.

"Asami? Asami! What's wrong?" The worried avatar exclaims still holding her partner in her arms.

Mizu speaks up. "It's alright Avatar. Go and rest, all of you. The one you all call Koh can't hurt you anymore. From what I can tell your friends are all fine. They may be injured, but they'll live. Go and rest. We can discuss all this in more detail tomorrow."

"Who are you?" Korra asks.

"For now just know that I am a friend. We'll talk more tomorrow alright." She says softly before closing her eyes.

Asami takes in a deep breath then lifts her eyelids revealing jade green orbs. She stares at her partner then swallows. "It's…it's okay. She's telling the truth."

"Korra?" Tenzin asks questioningly.

The young avatar looks into her partner's eyes then nods. "Okay… let's go get some rest." Asami smiles softly.

They all get on board Oogi and head back to Air Temple Island.

Jinora takes in a deep breath and leans her head on Asami's shoulder. "I'm glad you didn't kill him Korra." She says softly.

Korra sighs sorrowfully. "Me too." She lowers her eyes then looks up at Asami and can't help shedding more tears remembering what Kuruk told her. She had almost permanently separated herself from the love of her life.

"If you had killed him, you would have end….." Jinora is interrupted by Asami covering her mouth as her eyes flash blue for a moment.

The heiress shakes her head. "Tomorrow okay."

The young airbender smiles up at her. "Okay… Mizu." Asami winks at her.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

They arrive at the island to find Zaheer in the White Lotus' custody. The airbender had turned himself in, stating that he would atone for his crimes. This wasn't a surprise to Tenzin having learned from Jinora that the man had been trying to save them. Zaheer bows to Korra and Jinora as he's escorted from the island.

After hugs from everyone, they all head off to their rooms for the night unsure of what the morning would hold.

The island is quiet.

Korra and Asami lay in bed side by side staring into one another's eyes, not speaking, just holding one another. Both of them recognized that the woman they saw in front of their eyes was different from the one they had known a few days before. Different Korra. Different Asami. But the same words ran through their minds. "I love you."

The avatar takes a deep breath as her eyelids get heavier and heavier. A tear rolls past her nose. "I don't wanna go to sleep." She says softly.

Asami scoots in closer to her lover and then caresses her cheek before leaning in to her lips kissing her partner gently. "I'm scared too."

"I lost you…" Korra whispers.

"I'm right here." Asami says quietly.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

A:TLA comics: The Rift series

**Avatar Roku to Aang**

Hancock (2008) Will Smith, Charlize Theron

**Mary to John Hancock**

300 (2006)

**Queen Gorgo to Theron**

 


	26. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Musical Inspiration: Katy Perry - Unconditionally
> 
> MASSIVE Appreciation to all of you. This is not the end. This is the first half of the story more to come.
> 
> About the story in general this half is meant to be reread. Trust me you see everything differently once you know how things are going to turn out. It's full of Easter eggs and key points that can be easy to miss. I got this idea watching Legend of Korra Book 4. When that giant mecha suit showed up…I was like..Wwwwwhat! It was completely unexpected. Then I remembered when Opal and Lin went to rescue their family from Zaofu, there was one line of dialog. "Why would Kuvira remove all the domes? What's she planning?" That's when it clicked for me. So you might want to keep that in mind if you decide to reread it from the beginning.

 

* * *

**Air Temple Island 2:00 am**

**Avatar Suite**

Korra trembled in Asami's arms not wanting to go to sleep. She felt like a child unable to stop her tears. Loss, pain and confusion warring within her as the images she'd seen in Koh's clouds replay through her mind. The whole world was helpless and so was she. The remembrances of seeing her fiancé's lifeless body shook her to her core. Katara was gone and in a way so was Asami. Korra's mind began to spin and when it did Asami's gentle words became like a soothing balm easing some of the pain in her heart. "I'm right here." Asami whispered to her. "I'm right here."

"Asami." Korra mumbles as physical exhaustion takes a hold of her. Exhaustion and confusion. Who was the woman laying next to her, the blue entity, Ummi, Asami? Korra couldn't help her feelings knowing that Asami wasn't just Kuruk's fiancé she was Koh's wife, his partner. She knew there was a big difference between the past life and the present one. But how was she supposed to respond to this. She knew intellectually that Asami wasn't anymore Koh's wife than Katara was hers, but it was still taking its toll on her.

Who was the woman she held in her arms? Was it Asami or a spirit? Korra was too mentally exhausted to think about it.

"I love you baby." Asami whispers.

Korra takes a deep relieving breath hearing those words as she's pulled by sleep. The sensation came calling like a warm blanket on a cold winter night. Sleep… and dreams.

The light of the spirit world is blinding as new senses fill the avatar's body. She can feel gentle yet strong arms around her as she takes in deep slow breaths. She feels a pulse on her forehead. Korra opens her eyes a quiet smile playing on her lips seeing Asami Sato in her arms eyes closed with a blissful expression on her face. "I missed you." Korra whispers.

The raven haired vixen smiles and giggles. "I missed you too."

The young avatar pulls back slightly and looks above their heads seeing spirits of all kinds floating happily around them. They were standing in front of the tree of time.

"Mmm." She can't help but smile and close her eyes as her lover's hand glides up her arm then grasps the nape of her neck. Their lips meet earnestly like they'd been separated for eons. The vixen moans deeply as she hungrily pillages the young avatar's mouth.

Korra's body heat rises as the kiss deepens. Powerful hands grasp a fistful of the water tribe woman's dark brown hair. This kiss was unlike anything Korra had felt before. Her partner's moans become intensely primal. If she didn't know any better she would swear that Asami was cumming. Every strong stroke of the woman's tongue causing Korra's body to shiver with want.

The heat between them is nuclear as their lips part. Korra yelps as her partner yanks her head back with a firm authoritative tug. She can hardly breathe exhaling steam from her mouth. "A-sami…" She says as her lover forces her down to her knees. Korra looks up in surprise seeing bright sky blue glowing orbs staring down at her.

Korra takes a gasping breath startling herself awake. She turns and gulps seeing Asami lying quietly next to her still asleep. She furrows her brow taking in deep breathes through her nose. She's completely unsure of what to think confusion and fear now swirling through her mind. Was that the entity or her partner?

She and Asami hadn't really discussed their dream sharing. They had just gotten used to it because it happened so frequently, but what did it mean? It was one thing to dream about someone it was another thing to consciously encounter one another in their dreams. "Asami?" She asks softly not really wanting to wake her.

"Mmm…" The pale skinned vixen moans taking in a breath through her nose then snuggling into Korra's neck sleepily.

Korra blinks rapidly and smirks apprehensively. Her mind immediately flashing back to the kiss she and the glowing blue entity had shared on the roof a few hours ago. The avatar takes another deep breath shutting her eyes pulling her partner in closer to her. If there was ever a time when Korra could use her Gran Gran's advice it was now. What was she supposed to do in a situation like this? She just wanted Asami not some freaky blue spirit. "I love you." Korra whispers softly as she forces herself to go back to sleep. She really was tired, this could wait a few more hours after all…it was just a dream.

Asami swallows softly opening her eyes but not moving right away. After a few minutes she was sure that Korra was asleep. She gently moves out of her lover's arms doing everything she can to fight back tears. The dream she'd just had was clear in her mind. She quickly gets out of bed puts on some pants and grabs a robe. She needed some time to think.

The island is still with only the sounds of sky bison sleeping soundly in the stables. Asami makes her way up to the meditation pavilion. She closes her eyes leaning against one of the pillars fresh tears streaking down her cheeks. It wasn't her in that dream. She knew it wasn't her because she felt like a voyeur watching the woman put her partner on her knees.

Asami shakes her head taking a trembling breath. Why couldn't she just have a normal relationship? Why was there always someone getting in her and Korra's way. The disgusted CEO opens bloodshot eyes and looks out on the Mo Ce Sea. The sound of the waves hitting the rocks beneath the pavilion are strangely soothing to the young woman. So much so that she climbs over the marble rails down to one of the large rocks that stood about 5 ft out of the water.

Asami is riddled with confusion and anger. This whole situation was completely messed up. How were she and Korra supposed to have a life together? This entity wasn't like Raava. She thinks sniffling a bit as she sits down on the rock, tucking her knees into her chest. She'd let Mizu have her body, but Korra was off limits Asami says to herself.

So what if she was Kuruk's fiancé, that didn't matter. "Stupid water essence." Asami says before furrowing her brow. How did she know that? Is that what this thing inside of her is? Asami thinks back to what happened after Mizu merged with her. Things felt odd, a bit like a dream. And she knew things…things that she shouldn't know. Somehow some way she knew that Mizu was made of water and her assistant Chelse was made of fire, but what was Koh made of? But that wasn't the only thing that had changed within her; she was feeling extremely unstable emotionally too. Right at that moment Asami felt like the water crashing against those rocks.

The heiress takes a deep breath and looks down at her hand. For a while during the fight she felt like her entire body was made of water. She gulps as she looks out at the sea, then apprehensively holds her hand out to it. She watches the water for a minute then takes a relieved breath seeing that nothing had happened. For some reason she thought she'd be able to bend it.

Asami hugs her knees into her chest with her chin between them continuing to watch the waves. "Mizu." She says softly.

A female voice yawns and then sighs as though it's irritated. "What?"

A startled Asami gasps standing to her feet as she looks around. "Who…Who's there?"

The voice sighs again in her mind. "You said my name didn't you?"

"Mizu?" Asami asks.

"Who else would it be?" The water essence says. The onyx haired woman gulps and sits back down. "This is going to take some getting used to."

Asami takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes. "What do you want?"

The water essence is silent for a moment then sighs. "You called me sweetness, not the other way around."

Asami averts her eyes apprehensively. "So that really is your name. I didn't think you'd answer."

Mizu huffs then sighs within her already irritated with her host especially the way Asami treated her counterpart. "The billy club was a bit much don't you think. You really did a number on him."

Asami furrows her brow. "On who?"

"You know who." Mizu says. The young CEO's jaw clenches remembering what she had done to Lau a few hours ago. She'd felt herself taking control for a little while during Mizu's talk with Koh. "You're a cruel woman Asami Sato. I know he did some horrible things, but I didn't expect you to go that far. He was already dying."

The heiress scoffs and shakes her head. "Please…you don't know anything. If you had even the slightest idea of the things he's done, you'd know that he deserved much worse." She says remembering how she felt the first time Koh's venom had infected her. For three days she saw nothing but bugs and blood.

Mizu is silent for a few minutes. She realizes that Asami is unaware of the fact that their merger gave them access to one another's memories. If her host knew that then she would have realized that Mizu knew everything Tsuchi had done.

Asami takes a deep breath as she stares down into the water remembering her dream. "Stay away from my fiancé."

The water essence chuckles. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Mizu wanted to roll Asami's eyes. "I'm not interested in Korra."

"Then why'd you kiss her." The young CEO asks quickly.

The water essence thinks she knows what she means. "Oh… you mean on the roof…"

Asami shakes her head. "That's not what I'm talking about."

Mizu sighs. "I'm listening." The entity says genuinely.

"Korra and I share dreams sometimes. You were kissing her a little while ago."

Mizu is having trouble trying to figure out what Asami was talking about. She'd put herself into a dormant state once the solstice ended. Truthfully she thought Korra was cute, but her preference was men. She'd only kissed her to bring Asami's consciousness forward.

Mizu begins sifting through her host's mind, but for some reason can't find the dream she's talking about. "I only kissed her on the roof alright and that was for your benefit, not mine. Whatever you saw in your mind as you slept was just your own psyche. Korra's a sweet girl but I don't swing that way." Mizu says genuinely.

"Yeah right…" Asami scoffs quietly.

"But… while we're on the topic of what's yours and mines, let me make something clear." Mizu says. Asami can feel her body heating up, sweat begins trickling from her forehead. "Everything you are…is because of me. You are nothing but a remnant of MY consciousness. I merged with you out of respect for my family. I didn't have to save you. If I had been awakened properly you wouldn't even exist right now. You might want to keep that in mind."

A surge of confidence flows through Asami's body. "Oh please…"

Mizu scoffs.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Asami says.

"Excuse me?" Mizu says quickly.

"Don't take me for a fool. I remember what you said in my mind while I was dead on that roof. I'm the consciousness that controls your body. You needed me. That's why you kept me alive. You wouldn't have been able to stop Koh without me. So don't act like you did me a favor. I may be a remnant but you're my past life Mizu. MY…past life. I remember how much we loved Avatar Kuruk and I felt how much you loved Koh too. I happen to be in love with Avatar Korra. And news flash…she's a woman, so that means you like women too."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? Now you listen to me you little…." Mizu is interrupted.

"Asami!" Korra yells. She awoke a little while ago to find her partner missing from her bed.

Asami sighs then climbs back up to the pavilion. "Just stay away from her alright. She's mine." The heiress says to Mizu.

The water essence goes silent. This was not going to be an easy partnership.

"Korra I'm here." Asami says as she climbs over the rails.

Korra runs over and helps her up. "Are you okay?" Asami nods. "Why'd you leave? What happened?"

She swallows softly. "I just needed to get some air. I…had a bad dream. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry baby."

Korra cups her cheek and looks into her eyes for a moment remembering her dream. "It…it is 'you' right?"

Asami takes a slow deep breath and closes her eyes shedding a tear. She nods her head then hugs her partner. She knew it Korra was worried about this thing inside her too. She can't help her tears.

The avatar rubs Asami's back gently as she breathes into her neck. "We're gonna get through this. I know we will. We're strong enough remember."

Asami cries even harder. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Always."

Mizu remains quiet within her host just observing her and Korra's interactions. There was good reason for them to be afraid considering everything that had happened. Though she found herself wondering what Asami was talking about a moment ago. She hadn't kissed Korra had she? The watery being really had no recollection of it, then there was the fact that Essences aren't able to dream. So she couldn't have kissed Korra.

Watching the two young women she could feel Asami's love for Korra as they embraced one another. It was real. Tsuchi robbed her and Kuruk of their happily ever after but she hoped things could be different this time around. Through this new version of herself things had come full circle. Mizu smiles to herself realizing that she finally had her avatar. As irritated as the water essence was with Asami, she was also happy for them. But at the same time genuinely felt sad knowing the news the morning would bring.

"Come on; let's go back to bed okay." Korra says.

Emotional exhaustion had taken its toll on the couple as they lie in bed that night.

"Gran Gran said that everything was gonna be alright." The avatar takes a deep breath. "We have to believe her." Korra says rubbing her partner's back as they fall asleep.

* * *

**The next morning…**

**Future Industries 8:00 am**

Chelse sits behind her desk looking over the city schematics Asami and Lau had made for the restoration project. They were useless now that the city was in shambles. She was worried about Asami, having no idea how she was going to face her boss. Yes she was the Fire Essence but she was also Asami's executive assistant and confidant. Chelse wondered if the young CEO would be able to accept her now that she knew what she was.

The brown eyed woman had been watching over Asami since she was first born. She'd watched over her like a guardian angel even going so far as getting hired by Asami's father when the company was first getting started. She and Mizu had always been good friends, but things were different with Asami.

Having watched her birth and development was miraculous. She felt like a mother to the young woman. Which was a big deal considering that essences can't have children even in their mortal forms. Watching over Asami had been a gift. Just the thought of that journey being over was soul crushing to Chelse. What if Asami rejected her?

A white light suddenly appears in front of her desk. Chelse glances up from the paperwork for a moment then continues reading over them. "Tamashi this isn't a good time right now okay." She says giving her eyes a quick swipe.

"Seika, what are you doing here?" Lisa says manifesting into her human form. "Asami's not gonna be back here for a while with the city being the way it is."

Chelse opens up her desk drawer and pulls out a folder. "That doesn't mean that there isn't still work to do."

The Spirit Essence watches her for a moment then sighs. She knew what her sister was going through. She was worried about Asami. "Its gonna be alright Seika. Asami will understand. I know she will. You saved her life."

Chelse lowers her head as a tear streaks down her face. She breathes a few times through her nose. "How can she? I've doomed them. She and Korra will never be able to have a normal life together." She lowers her head remembering the changes in Asami's inner light thanks to her merger with Mizu. "I should have stopped Tsuchi the day he first walked into this office. None of this would have happened." She says in tears as Lisa wraps her arms around her.

"Shhh, come on, you know better than that. This was going to happen eventually and if it hadn't happened this way, Mizu would have overtaken her. If you hadn't stepped in Asami would have forgotten everyone she'd met in this life, even Korra. Trust me, she'll understand." Lisa kneels down and wipes her sister's eyes. "Me and the boys are gonna go by the island, you should come with us."

The executive assistant shakes her head. "No, I'm not ready to see her yet. Besides I really do have to make sure things are prepared for when she does come back. This city is going to need Future Industries like it never has before."

Lisa nods then kisses her cheek. "Alright. Come by my apartment later, it's still standing if you can believe that."

Chelse stands up from her desk. "Well this building is still here so anything is possible. I'll stop by."

"Kay, catch you later." Lisa says disappearing with a flash of white light.

Chelse walks into Asami's office to the floor to ceiling windows. She looks out on Yue Bay at Air Temple Island. "Forgive me Miss Sato."

**Air Temple Island**

**Sanctuary 9:00 am**

Chili, Fuu, and Lisa float far enough away as so not to be seen watching everyone take their seats in the sanctuary of Avatars. Tenzin, Grand Lotus Duke, Kya, Bumi, Pema and the kids all watch in awe as Asami's body glows with a gorgeous soft blue light.

Jinora holds Korra's hand. "It's gonna be okay." She whispers to the young avatar.

Korra half smiles apprehensively. Part of her believed that, but she was still scared. She and Asami spoke before coming to the sanctuary about the dream she had. Asami figured that since Korra had experienced it too, then maybe Mizu was right. Perhaps her psyche was just working overtime to cope with everything that had happened. Korra wasn't so sure about that, but she went along with Asami anyway.

Asami didn't know what Mizu was going to say to everyone. She told Korra to try and remember as much of it as she could. Asami was concerned because she couldn't really hear anything when Mizu had control of her body on the roof yesterday. But she could feel that the entity was being honest.

Mizu takes a deep breath. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Mizu. Before I begin I want to apologize for…" She's interrupted as Jinora raises her hand. The water essence raises a curious eyebrow. "Yes?"

Jinora releases Korra's hand and stands to her feet. "May I explain a few things before you get started?"

Mizu furrows her brow. "What are you like six? Sit down."

Jinora scoffs. "I'm 12 and I'm an airbending master. And I'm also pretty sure what I have to say is connected to the things you're going to tell everyone." Jinora says confidently.

"Humph, fine." Mizu says then she sits down next to Korra and waves her hand out telling Jinora to go ahead.

Korra gulps and glances at Mizu briefly before refocusing on Jinora. She felt very uncomfortable for some reason.

Jinora smiles and clears her throat. "Okay so, as most of you know I've been studying with Master Wan Shi Tong at the spirit library for the last few months. While I was there I discovered that our entire world was made by spirits, but not just any spirits, cosmic spirits. One of those cosmic spirits is the Mother of Faces. Gran Gran and Grandpa Aang met her when they were helping Lord Zuko and Azula search for their mother. The Mother of Faces is the spirit that created every face in the whole world…even all of ours. And she is Koh's mom, but Koh isn't his real name."

Mizu crosses her arms and legs and sits back in the chair. She lowers her eyes glancing at Korra from time to time as Jinora spoke. All she could think about was what Asami said to her that morning. 'You like women too.' Mizu rolls her eyes. It was preposterous. Besides the fact that Korra was a woman, to her eyes the avatar was only a teenager, there was just no way.

Jinora smiles seeing Mizu nod telling her to continue. After about twenty more minutes of explanations Jinora cups her hands behind her back and swings her body slightly. "And that's everything I know."

Everyone turns and looks at Mizu waiting for her response.

The water essence raises her eyebrows and gets up from the chair. "Well, I have to give that owl credit, he's well informed. Mostly everything you said was spot on save for a few things, Jinora right?" She says the young airbender nods and goes to sit back down next to Korra.

"Not bad. You're a pretty smart kid to have figured all that out. The Mothers are energy they are not spirits. Spirit is one of the many forms of energy. Tsuchi and I are two forms of energy that work well together. Water nourishes earth, Air nourishes fire, and matter nourishes spirit."

The young avatar raises her hand. Mizu nods to her. "So…when you cross over into our world after the time limit, you become mortal and forget who you were, right? What happens if you die?"

The water essence locks stern firm eyes on Korra. "Tsuchi and I were the last of our kind to cross over. My essence and memories were transferred to him when I became mortal. When one of us dies we enter the reincarnation cycle and our essence is returned. This is the normal way of things. The essence within us is immortal…or at least it was. If it is destroyed…this world and everything in it would cease to exist."

Korra furrows her brow. "But…you killed Koh…I…I mean Tsuchi."

"I destroyed his body and took back my essence. If that spear Kuruk created had pierced his heart you would have destroyed Tsuchi's essence. And by doing so you would have destroyed the world."

"W…w…what?" Korra stammers out taking deep breathes. Koh had been taunting her throughout their entire battle, it was like he wanted her to kill him. "Why did he…why would he want…"

Mizu rolls her eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is what happens going forward. Where is Kuruk's spear?"

The avatar looks at her suspiciously. "It's somewhere safe."

"Bring it to me. There is only one way to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. I have Tsuchi's essence now along with my own. It's how the mothers protect this world… like an insurance policy. Always keep one alive to hold the balance. That's the rule." She looks up at Korra. "That's why I was reawakened. It's… also why I apologized to you yesterday."

"Huh?" Korra says trying to process what she'd just heard.

"Now that I hold the essence of earth and water I can't die Avatar."

Korra takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "Okay so…so I'll protect you then."

Tenzin speaks up. "That's right. We'll all protect you."

Mizu sighs and lowers her eyes. "Avatar Korra… I'm immortal. Save for Kuruk's spear and the combined energies of the others of my kind, I cannot die. Do you understand what that means?"

* * *

Korra furrows her brow.

Mizu locks eyes with her. "I won't age. I won't get sick. I won't die."

Korra takes in a deep breath though her nose. "Okay."

The water essence softens her gaze then walks up to Korra and cups her cheek suddenly unable to look away. Her eyes accidentally fall to the water tribe woman's lips for a moment. She finds Korra's eyes again blinks rapidly then averts her gaze. "I'm… sorry."

The avatar's eyes slowly widen finally registering the information. "W…w…wait so that means A-sami won't…" Mizu nods. Korra smiles happily. "That's great!" She stands up grabs Mizu's waist and lifts her into the air. "This is GREAT!"

The water essence furrows her brow in surprise. "Avatar don't you understand?"

"Of course I do." She says happily putting the woman back down. "Asami won't die. That means she gonna be okay." Mizu pulls away from the avatar with a confused expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

The glowing woman shakes her head seeming irritated. "You're a fool."

"What could possibly be wrong with knowing that my fiancé won't get hurt or die?" Korra asks genuinely. To her mind this was perfect. She wouldn't have worry about any future enemies trying to use Asami against her.

Mizu looks at the group.

Kya raises her hand. "Okay so since you can't die then Asami can't die. I get that but are you like her past life? And since she has earth and water spirits…."

"Essences." Mizu says correcting her.

"Sorry, essences …inside of her does that mean that she's like Korra now? An avatar, I mean." Kya asks.

Mizu takes a deep breath. "In a manner of speaking yes I could be considered her past life. Asami and I have merged our consciousnesses, but we aren't in sync with one another. That's going to take some time. Only I can control Tsuchi and me's essences. I don't know that she'll be able to. With that being said, this is an unusual situation." Mizu lowers her eyes as the reality of her own predicament begins to set in. "I've never had a body that I wasn't in control of... so she and I are going to need individual training to get used to one another."

Pema raises her hand. Mizu nods at her. "Can…Asami hear us?"

"You'll have to ask her. As I said we aren't in sync, but…I can feel her. And right now she's…" Mizu looks over at Korra then lowers her eyes. "She's worried about what will happen once this meeting is over." Mizu takes a deep breath. "Where is the spear?"

Korra speaks up. "Is Koh really gone?"

The water essence takes a frustrated breath. "I don't like repeating myself avatar." Korra crosses her arms. Mizu rolls her eyes. "Yes, Koh the face stealer is gone, only his essence resides in me and I can assure you that he won't hurt anyone ever again." Mizu says.

"What about the rest of the essences?" The avatar asks. "Where are they? What if you or one of the others goes nuts the way he did?"

Mizu suddenly shifts into water. She grows to a height of 15 ft in no time flat. Her voice echoes darkly throughout the island as everyone scrambles in fear. "You mean like this avatar!"

Korra gets into a fighting stance. She moves her arms and legs in kicks and jabs trying to bend the gargantuan woman. Mizu giggles. "Oh please you can't be serious." The young avatar begins to fire bend at the watery titan.

High above the sanctuary Chili scratches his head. "Uhh, I think we should get down there man. She's taking things a little too far man."

Lisa smirks. "Na, that's just Mizu." She sighs softly unable to take her eyes off of the woman. As long as she could remember she always thought the water essence was spectacular. "Man, I wish the mothers had paired us up."

"Hey now woman, what am I chopped liver?" Fuu says in protest.

"Korra!" Bumi yells throwing Kuruk's spear in the avatar's direction.

Mizu catches it with a watery hand then shrinks back down to a normal size. She shifts back into Asami and breathes in deeply through her nose as everyone surrounds her. She stares at the spear in her hand. "This is a dangerous weapon. It's strange that such a small thing could cause so much trouble." Mizu says as she thinks of Kuruk.

The woman couldn't imagine how much grief he must have felt after losing her. He threw away everything that mattered to him including his position as the avatar. She knew that she had chosen the right human companion. Even in death he couldn't bear to be separated from her. Her heart began to ache for Tsuchi as well realizing that he'd felt the same way.

"What are you doing Mizu? We said we'd protect you." Korra says.

The water essence takes a deep breath. "Protect me? You just tried to attack me."

Korra averts her eyes. "Sorry. You, you just scared us alright."

The watery deity rolls her eyes. "Whatever, it's not like any of you can hurt me. This is the only thing we need protection from."

"We?" The avatar asks.

Mizu turns to Korra then lowers her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt any of you. I'm sorry for scaring you. Take your seats…please." No one moves. Mizu shakes her head and sighs. "We are…the invisible forces that keep this world spinning. I only revealed myself to you because the circumstances called for it. It is forbidden for us to interfere in major human affairs even as mortals."

Jinora speaks up. "What about Tsuchi?"

"Tsuchi was an exception. He crossed over 70 years ago after your hundred year war. He took over the face and memories of a man named Xai Bau from the White Lotus and started the group called the Red Lotus. His intent was to destroy Raava and end the avatar cycle. But things changed when Avatar Aang began searching for him."

Jinora sits back down in her seat enthralled in the story. "What happened when grandpa Aang found him?" She asks excitedly.

The water essence looks around at everyone. "Go back to your seats….please. I just wanted the spear."

Korra crosses her arms. "You could have just asked for it."

* * *

Mizu shakes her head and takes a deep breath through her nose. "Many years after Tsuchi took my face, my fiancé…(she can't help glancing at Korra for a second)... Kuruk asked Avatar Aang to give his life to release my soul. He knew that the next avatar would be a water bender. He thought we could be together again. I'm sure Kuruk wondered why it had to be an avatar's soul. It was because only a soul of equal or greater power could be exchanged for my release. He didn't know I was an essence. Avatar Aang agreed and gave himself to Tsuchi."

Mizu sighs with deep sadness. "Tsuchi's plans changed after that. It wasn't just Raava that he wanted to destroy anymore. It was everything and everyone." She stares blankly at the spear in her hand as though lost in a distant past. "Once I was reunited with Kuruk he'd end his pain where it first began."

The water essence lowers sorrowful eyes as one of Tsuchi's memories passes through her mind. "If he couldn't have me…then no one could, not even the world." She looks up at Korra. "That's why he wanted you to take his life." She takes a deep breath blinking slowly as Korra nods with understanding. Mizu averts her eyes. "Well I believe that's enough for now. Why don't we call it a day?"

Everyone nods.

Korra walks up to Mizu. She felt the pain in the woman's voice as she spoke. "I'm…sorry for…what Koh…I mean Tsuchi did to you. I know how Kuruk felt when Koh took Ummi away. It was the same way I felt when he took Asami from me. It was like my heart had been pulled from my chest, like living would be impossible. I can't imagine how you must have felt losing Kuruk after you gave up so much to be with him."

The watery vixen looks into Korra's aqua blue eyes. "It's the past. I'm fine."

Korra watches her for a moment then smirks softly. "You're right about me being a fool you know." Mizu shakes her head suddenly irritated. How stupid could this avatar be? No sooner did she have the thought when Korra spoke. "But I'm not stupid."

Mizu locks eyes with her.

"I am selfish though. The thought that I'll have Asami with me all the days of my life makes me happy, but I'm sad too. Because I won't see how cute she is when she gets sick. I was looking forward to making Gran Gran's arctic hen soup for her to help her feel better. We won't be able to sit in rocking chairs as old women and talk about our adventures forgetting things and laughing about them."

Mizu lowers her eyes.

Korra does the same. "And… since I haven't ever heard about any immortal children, I'm guessing she won't be able to have kids either." Mizu gasps unable to stop her eyes from welling with tears, how could Korra know that. "It's not a conversation Asami and I have had, but… I was kinda hoping she and I would have kids one day…with a dad of course. I thought that we would have a home together, grow old and die by one another's sides with our family around us. I'd thought about those things the first time she kissed me. But even knowing that those things can't happen I don't care."

Mizu sighs. "Avatar…I'm…sorr"

"Call me Korra alright." She says. Mizu nods then freezes as the avatar gently cups her cheek. They gaze into one another's eyes. The water essence can feel an intense almost painful pulsing in her chest. "I love Asami Mizu, from now until forever."

The water essence pulls away from her takes a few steps back then gets into a throwing stance with the spear.

"Hey wait…what are you doing?" Korra asks holding her hands up cautiously. The watery woman looked absolutely livid.

Mizu looks up into the sky locking eyes with Fuu.

The matter essence nods.

"I'm putting this somewhere it can't hurt anyone ever again." Mizu says launching the spear into the air with incredible force. Fuu catches it with his rubber gloves then disappears.

"Mizu." Korra asks thinking that the woman had ignored what she'd said a few moments ago.

"I'll be in touch when it's time for Asami and me to train. Good bye…Korra." Mizu says as the blue light around her body fades suddenly.

"Mizu wait." Korra says.

Asami takes a deep breath as everyone stares at her. "So…how did it go?" She asks.

The young avatar lowers her eyes. She'd seen the hurt in Mizu's eyes. This was such an odd situation. Mizu was nothing like Raava or Asami for that matter. She was her own person and for better or worse she had taken up residence inside Asami. Korra looks up at her partner and smiles softly taking her hand. "Come on, we have some things to talk about."

Everyone seemed to be a little less on edge, but understandably cautious of the entity after that. If Koh could become emotionally unhinged what was to stop Mizu from becoming the same way.

She was unlike anything or anyone they had ever encountered before. The woman seemed caring, kind, and full of goodwill but there was a dark side to her that worried everyone, especially Korra.

The young avatar remembered how much Asami had gone through since Koh first entered their lives. Her partner had been pushed to the edge mentally, emotionally, and physically. People rarely come through such warfare unchanged. And now she was going to have to break the news that Asami was going to have to live with this forever.

**TBC…**

* * *

 


	27. How to Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Somewhat emotional chapter. Also I was in a bit of a cursing mood...so...yeah, that happened, but there's a reason for it. Other than that more to come. Thanks for waiting. Let me know your thoughts.

  


* * *

**x**

Asami can't help but tremble after everything she had just heard. She stares contemplatively a stark expression painted on her face. It was strange. She'd heard the words, but somewhere within her she felt that she already knew them. Korra's message was just a confirmation.

Korra gulps holding her partner's hand waiting to see what her response was going to be.

Asami is somber unable to make eye contact with her worried fiancé. She breathes out through puckered lips as she stares down at Korra's knees. Her stomach is tight. She nervously chews on her inner cheek as a single tear slowly makes its way down her cheek.

"Asami?" The avatar says softly.

The heiress still can't look at her partner. She takes a trembling breath. "Korra…" She says trying to fight the pain in her throat. She's scared. "Do…do…do you…still wanna be with me?"

The avatar furrows her brow. "Of course I do. I love you." Korra holds her partner's hand a little tighter.

Asami takes in a heavy breath as tears stream down her cheeks. She finally looks up at her partner feeling a bit more secure in the woman's love for her. "This is a lot okay. Would you mind…giving me some time alone please."

Korra stares at her fiancé's face for a moment unable to read her expression. Sure Asami was sad, who wouldn't be, but there was an intensity in her eyes that Korra had never seen before. "I'm here for you Asami. You're not alone okay."

"I know…I just need some time."

The young avatar takes a deep breath and nods softly. She brings Asami's hand to her lips and kisses it then stands to her feet. "I love you baby, no matter what. You take as much time as you need. I'll be just outside alright."

To her surprise Asami smiles. "Thanks."

Korra furrows her brow slightly and half smiles. "Okay." Then she leaves the room. Korra is worried as she closes the door behind her then sits on the floor with her back against it. Asami's reactions were…odd. Not that Korra knew what a normal reaction to immortality would be. It just felt strange that her partner would be so quick to push her away.

Asami's face is blank as tears continue to flow down her cheeks. She can't stop them from falling. It was like her emotions didn't have an off switch. She locks the bedroom door then goes into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

"Mizu…" The heiress says as she stands in front of the mirror with her eyes closed. Anger, hostility, and sorrow overtaking her as she glares into her reflection. She takes a deep breath unable to stop the barrage of negative thoughts that were now assaulting her mind. "Mizu." She says firmly not hearing the entity respond to her. Asami is livid shaking her head in disbelief.

As if being sentenced to immortality wasn't enough she found out that Mizu wasn't the only being living within her body. There was one more entity, the one who started all this, the one who forced her to assault the woman she loved, the evil pig who raped and killed Katara, the delusional face stealing, life crushing centipede who'd made her life a living hell was alive and well inside of her.

All Asami could think of as she stared into the mirror was the weeks she spent living in fear of her face disappearing. Days with visions of nothing but bugs and blood, hours of his voice echoing through her mind. "Argh!" Asami yells as she punches the mirror shattering it. The paled skinned woman was sick with anger. She cries even harder watching as her hand heals instantaneously.

"WHY?!" She grunts looking down at the broken pieces of the mirror in the sink. Asami impulsively grabs a large shard and puts it to her throat. She wanted Koh dead. "Why can't you just DIE?!"

Mizu finally speaks up feeling the sensation. "What are you doing besides ruining a perfectly good mirror? You know that won't work."

"Shut up you bitch!" The heiress shouts.

Asami's hand begins to tremble. She involuntarily jerks it away from her throat and drops the shard. Mizu sighs then pulls Asami into her consciousness. The now furious CEO reawakens in a space filled with millions of shades of blue light. A watery figure stands before her.

"I hate YOU!" Asami yells feeling herself loose complete control of her emotions as she runs at Mizu. To her surprise the woman solidifies her body then shifts into Asami herself just as the young CEO grabs her by the neck with both hands. They fall to the ground. The raven haired vixen squeezes with all of her might. "Why! How could you save him after everything he did to me…to us…to the world? WHY?!"

Mizu allows the heiress to rage to her heart's content. The young woman finally tires herself out unable to stop her tears. "Why can't I…just have a normal life?" Asami says as she gets off of Mizu and lies next to her now emotionally exhausted. "Why? Why is this happening?" She says closing her eyes hating how cruel fate was. Not only could she not grow old with the woman she loves but she'd have to live with the thought that everyone she knew would eventually die one day and she'd be left alone. And the one who caused that pain was now living inside of her. The thoughts just wouldn't stop coming.

Mizu takes in a deep breath through her nose. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for the young woman. "You have to understand something Asami Sato; you're not normal and you never were. You're a piece of eternity." The water essence turns and looks at her human self. "A piece of me. No… you're definitely not normal." Asami turns to her and green eyes meet blue. "You should have disappeared after I merged with you…but you didn't. I don't know if it was because you're a part of me or if your own will somehow came into play, but whatever the reason it happened and now here we are. You have to accept that that's not going to change just like I have."

Asami can't help her tears. She closes her eyes shaking her head and covering her face with her hands. "But…why? Why did you save him?"

Mizu creates a watery screen-like box above them. "Because of the balance. I didn't have a choice. This isn't easy for me either you know." She takes in a deep breath. "Asami…I need to show you something and maybe after you see it you'll understand."

The young CEO takes a deep breath and looks above them. She can see amazing swirls of blue and green in the water. She wipes her eyes sniffling. "What is it?"

Mizu sighs. "It's Tsuchi and I before we chose our first physical forms." Asami lowers her eyes as anger rises in her belly. "He wasn't always…angry…and tortured." The water essence takes a deep breath remembering why she first fell in love with him. A small smile comes to her lips as she watches the images swirling around each other. "He was sweet, and shy… and quiet…and curious." She laughs to herself. "Oh he was so curious. He was endlessly fascinated by the way you humans…"

Asami sits up. "Let me out of here." She says quickly.

"Asami…" Mizu says softly.

The raven haired woman yells with furious sorrow in her voice. "I said let me out of here! I don't want to hear any of this! Don't you dare try and convince me that there was anything good in him. He was cruel and conniving with a heart as dark as the water in that swamp. He took everything… and everyone I loved away from me in one single moment."

"That's not true Asami. That's not true at all." Mizu says.

The young CEO gets up and walks away from the reclining entity. "What the hell do you know! You don't know anything! My father is dead because of him. Katara is gone along with who knows how many more people….and Korra…(she takes a trembling breath lowering her head as more tears flow)… Korra… will never be able to look at me the same way again." She says gasping for breath.

Mizu takes in a deep breath and interrupts her. "Korra…she loves you Asami. And like it or not so did Tsuchi in his own way. Sure he didn't show it the way humans are used to, but that was only because he didn't know how."

Asami turns and faces Mizu. "Love? You call manipulation and coercion, love?" She says bitterly as she squints her eyes hearing the faint sound of someone calling her name in the distance.

"Of course not." Mizu stands to her feet and locks eyes with the livid CEO. "I'm just trying to tell you that what exists in me now…in us…is just his energy. You won't hear his voice, or know his pain, or see his memories if you don't want to. What lives in us is the purest part of him. The part I fell in love with many millennia ago. And it is that pure love that brought you and Korra together."

"What?" Asami says.

"You would never have met Korra if Tsuchi hadn't kidnapped me."

Asami scoffs in disgust. "I can't believe you're justifying what he…"

"ASAMI!" Someone yells.

Mizu ignores the voice, but she knows who it is. "I'm not justifying anything. It's the truth. He loved me so much that he didn't want to live without me." Mizu shakes her head. "You wouldn't exist if he hadn't kept my soul from reincarnating. I would have died and been reborn 400 years ago, with my essence intact and no knowledge of Kyoshi, Roku or Aang for that matter. There would be no you and no Korra to love you."

Asami's jaw clenches.

"I don't expect you to accept all this right away. But I do expect you to acknowledge the truth." Mizu says.

The heiress crosses her arms. "And what truth is that?"

"Tsuchi and I are a part of you even more so than Korra is right now and if you don't get past your hatred of him, you really will lose everything. Love is what brought us together and it's the only thing that's going to see us through." The water essence says.

"You and I are in the same boat here Asami. We have to learn how to get along and work together." She breathes out through her nose. "I'm not too keen on the idea either, but it is what it is."

The room they're in begins to tremble as Mizu continues to speak. "The first thing you need to realize is that you've been given a gift that no human has ever had. But it will be wasted unless you release the hate inside of you. Asami just think about it. Immortality's not all bad. You'll get to see the world grow and change before your eyes. I really enjoyed it. You'll even learn what is to be partnered with an avatar. I didn't choose Kuruk for no reason. I bet you didn't know that the avatars partners are just as important as they are. There's a lot you can learn if you'll just…"

Asami quickly walks up to Mizu and slaps the woman across the face. Mizu blinks slowly as she stares into hostile green eyes. "Koh is a monster and as far as I'm concerned so are you. This isn't a gift, it's a curse. Now let me out of here…now." Asami says coldly as her eyes well with tears.

Mizu stares at her for a moment then shakes her head and averts her eyes. She'd tried to be nice, but clearly that wasn't working. "This is so fucked up." She quickly grabs Asami by the collar. "Do you think I asked for this? Do you?" She says now glaring at Asami with tear-welled eyes. "Do you have even a remote idea of what it's like for me? No… you don't." Mizu says as she release's Asami's collar. "But I'm trying to deal with it because this isn't just about me. I don't know you Asami and you don't know me. That needs to change, because this isn't about just us, it's about the world. Like it or not you and I are connected. And your hate and selfishness… is going to fuck it up. I'm not the monster here. I'm not the one with the problem. You are."

Asami starts to feel sick to her stomach as Mizu pushes her away from her. The water essence stares down at her. "But don't worry sweetness you'll see soon enough."

"What?" Asami says furrowing her brow as her vision starts to blur.

* * *

 

She wakes up on the bathroom floor in Korra's arms.

"Asami…Asami!" Korra shouts. "Come on baby wake up. Please!"

The heiress blinks slowly as she comes to. "Korra?" She asks as the avatar looks down at her with intense concern in her eyes. "Baby what is it?" Asami asks cupping Korra's cheek.

Korra gazes into her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Are you okay?" She says softly.

"Yeah." She nods. The onyx haired woman sits up then covers her mouth in complete shock. The bathroom was completely demolished, all the metal fixtures were warped, ice covered the walls and there was a gaping hole where the window used to be. "Korra…what happened in here?" Asami asks.

Korra holds her a little tighter. "I don't know." She says pulling away and looking apprehensively at her partner. "But…I think…Mizu might know. Can I… talk to her for a second?"

Asami lowers her eyes clenching her jaw then she takes a deep breath through her nose. "Mizu…" She says reluctantly. Her body begins to glow with blue light as her eyes turn blue and the glow fades.

Mizu looks up into the blue sapphires of the avatar's eyes and can't help the soft smile that comes to her lips until she realizes what she's doing. Mizu immediately pushes out of Korra's arms and stands to her feet averting her gaze. "Your little girlfriend better get a clue before she hurts someone."

Korra furrows her brow. "What? Mizu what happened?"

"Asami's what happened. She unconsciously let her emotions overwhelm our body."

The confused avatar shakes her head. "Huh? I don't understand. Didn't you say that Asami can't use your powers?"

"She can't. This happened after I brought her into my consciousness. Her negative emotions seeped through while we were talking." Mizu says as she unfreezes the walls and unbends the bathroom fixtures.

Korra lowers her eyes. "Okay…so what do we do? How can I help her?"

Mizu crosses her arms and sighs. "For one she and I may need to start training sooner rather than later. I wanted to give her some time to herself to process all this, but we might not have a choice if she keeps this up. Other than that maybe you should talk to her about her feelings toward Tsuchi. I know you both have every reason to hate him, but…it's affecting me."

Korra nods contemplatively. "O…okay." She says taking a deep breath then finding Mizu's eyes. "Thanks…umm. Are…you alright?"

Their eyes lock for a moment then Mizu blinks rapidly and shakes her head turning away from Korra. "Why? Do you care?" She asks.

The avatar scratches the back of her head. "Well…yeah I do and I'm sorry about this morning, that was…inconsiderate of me."

Mizu slowly turns back toward her unable to take the blush from her cheeks. "It's…okay. This is…new for all of us."

"Yeah it is. And I wanna get to know you." Korra asks.

As the water essence stares into the avatar's eyes she begins to feel a powerfully pleasant ache beneath her waist. Mizu blinks rapidly not knowing what the sensation is. "Huh?"

"I mean, if that's okay with you. I'm sure Asami feels the same way." Korra says to her.

Mizu takes in a deep breath through her nose at the mention of her host's name. She lowers her eyes. "Yeah…thanks." She says as her body glows and she shifts back into Asami.

The young CEO swallows and takes a few breathes unsure of what Mizu said to her partner. "So…what did she say?" Korra breathes out through her mouth thinking for a moment. She knew talking to Asami about Koh wasn't a good idea. If Asami's feelings really were the issue, there was only one thing the young avatar could think of to ease some of her partner's tension. "Korra, what did she say?"

Green eyes meet blue as the avatar smiles softly. "I… think we need a vacation."

Asami furrows her brow. "Huh?"

Korra takes her hand. "I mean, we don't have to leave right now or anything."

Asami shakes her head. "Korra…what? Mizu said …we need a vacation?"

"No I'm saying we do. She said that you two are going to need to start training soon… and… that…(Korra raises her eyes to the ceiling trying to think of the right words)… we… should spend some time together."

The suspicious CEO squints her eyes and puts her hand on her hip. "That's what she said."

Korra gulps and scratches the back of her head then lowers her eyes. "Yeeeaahh…for the most part." The blue eyed beauty takes a deep breath kissing her partner's hand. "Come on Asami, let's do it, just the two of us, anywhere you want. We've both been through a lot, we deserve some time off."

Asami breathes in through her nose and raises her eyebrows. "Really?" Korra nods to her. "O…kay." She thinks to herself for a minute then sighs apprehensively. "This… is probably gonna sound weird."

"What is it? Tell me." Korra says.

Asami swallows softly. "I've… always wanted to see what the spirit world is like."

Her fiancé smirks. "Sounds perfect."

Asami smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah and it helps that there's a spirit portal right in the middle of the park now too. So we don't have to travel too far…although I did wanna check in on my parents."

Asami speaks up. "Then… we should leave through the southern portal then." Korra looks up at her wondering why Asami wanted to take the long trip south. It was that moment that she realized where some of her partner's hate for Koh had come from. The centipede was responsible for Hiroshi's death. As she stood there gazing at her partner she realized that Tonraq and Senna weren't just her parents anymore they were Asami's too.

The avatar's eyes widen as she takes a deep breath. "Asami…I'm…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I am so sorry about what happened to your dad." She says pulling the young woman into her arms.

"Thank you. I'm just glad… I was able to forgive him." The heiress says quietly allowing herself to shed a few tears. She sighs softly as Korra rubs her back. "I'm so tired. Honestly after everything that's happened the past few months…I think… a vacation would be a good idea."

Korra smiles and kisses her neck. "Okay. We'll leave in a few days then." She holds Asami's hand and moves to walk out of the bathroom, but the pale skinned beauty stops her.

Asami lowers her eyes. "Korra…am I responsible for what happened in here?" She turns her head slightly seeing the huge hole in the wall remembering what Mizu said to her before she woke up. Asami figures this was what the water essence meant.

The avatar gulps dropping her chin to her chest with her back turned to Asami. She was hoping her partner wouldn't bring it up. "Uhhh…kinda."

Asami jerks her hand away from Korra. "So that's why you wanna take this vacation. You wanna get the monster away from everyone right."

Korra shakes her head. "No! That's not it at all." The raven haired woman turns away from her. "Asami…look, I'm tired too okay. I wanna take my mind off of all this stuff for a while." She takes in a heavy breath. "I don't wanna think about immortality, or essences, or spirits, or anything. I just wanna be with my fiancé alright."

Asami shakes her head in frustration. She couldn't believe that Korra was using their relationship as a ploy to get her out of the way. "If you want me to leave just say it alright. I know I'm different now, you don't have to pretend to..."

Korra's jaw clenches when Asami doesn't turn around. She impulsively grabs her partner's shoulder and looks into her eyes. "Asami you died!" Korra says with watery eyes. "Don't you understand that? I saw you die! I lost you!" Fresh tears streaking down her cheeks. "I couldn't stop Raava." Korra lowers her eyes taking a gasping breath. "You…you weren't breathing…but you were…so cold. Your heart had stopped. I couldn't do anything...and I almost ended the world because of it."

Asami gasps pulling Korra into her arms. Mizu had been right. She really was being selfish. Her partner had been through just as much as she had if not more. Korra had proven her love over and over again. She would never discard her. Asami can't believe that she thought for even a minute that Korra ever would. "I'm… sorry." The vixen takes in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Korra sighs and wipes her eyes. "Don't apologize okay. None of this was your fault."

"Korra…it's not yours either." Asami says.

The water tribe woman looks up into her lover's eyes. "I just wanna be here for you Asami, that's all. When I was hurt after Zaheer poisoned me… you and Gran Gran were the ones who helped me find myself again. I just wanna help you do the same." Korra takes a deep breath and pulls back from her. "We don't have to take this trip right now if you don't want to. Just know that I wanna be with you no matter what."

The young CEO shakes her head. "Korra…I…I..."

The avatar lowers her eyes with a small smile on her lips. "I want you to know… that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk or anything. I always wanna be here." She says looking up into Asami's tear welled eyes remembering the words that broke through the dark cloud of depression that held her captive so many months ago. Her lover's words, Asami's words.

The heiress can't help but smile hearing her own words spoken back to her. "Thank you." Asami says taking a deep breath. "So… when are we leaving?"

Korra smiles then walks with Asami out of the bathroom. "I spoke with Tenzin earlier and he's already started trying to get in contact with the other nations to get reports on what happened yesterday. So I figure maybe a few a days and we can get out of here."

They leave the bedroom. "Korra…are you…are you really okay…with me being immortal? You know what that means right?"

The young avatar pulls Asami down the hallway behind her. "I'll tell you what I told Mizu. I don't care about any of that. I love you."

Asami furrows her brow feeling her stomach tense up. "Wait…you told Mizu that you loved her?" She can't help raising her voice as jealously covers her face.

The avatar turns around. "What? No, I told her I love you."

Asami releases a relieved breath. "Oh."

"Come on I need to see if Tenzin has heard back from anyone yet."

Asami stops her. "Baby, while you're doing that…I think I'll go see if there's anything left of my office."

Korra turns to her. "You sure? If you give me a few minutes, I can come with you." The concerned avatar says.

The heiress shakes her head. "No…I'll be alright." She lowers her eyes. "It's not like I'll die or anything right?"

"Asami…"

"It's okay Korra. I just want to do everything I can… to feel normal again." Asami says.

Korra nods then gently grasps the nape of her lover's neck bringing their lips together softly. Asami closes her eyes as her partner pulls away. "You've never been normal to me."

"Huh?" Asami asks remembering Mizu's words to her.

"You're not normal Asami. You're extraordinary, you're incredible and you keep me on my feet. I don't think a normal person could do that." Korra says. Asami sighs with a half smile. Korra gives her another quick kiss. Asami grasps Korra's neck deepening the kiss for a moment. Korra pulls back with content smirk. "You…you sure you're gonna be alright?" Asami nods. "Okay then, I'll see you later." Korra releases her and walks down the hallway. The avatar stops suddenly. "Oh babe, I know it's a long shot, but if Miss Chelse is there, tell her… that I said thanks for her help."

Asami freezes. "O…okay." She takes a deep breath as her partner disappears down the hallway. She'd forgotten about Chelse. Did Korra know that Chelse was an essence…just like Mizu and…Koh. Asami can't help her thoughts. "If what Korra said was true about them being eternal, then Chelse knew that Mizu was inside of me all along. Then she knew about Koh too. Did she know the whole time? No she couldn't have. She wouldn't have let him hurt me." Asami thinks to herself gazing down the empty hallway.

A white light quietly and silently floats away from one of the hallway windows then disappears.

* * *

**x**

**x**

**Future Industries**

Chelse had been on the phone all morning. Her instincts were on the money. President Raiko was desperate for Asami's help. Hundreds of thousands of people had been left homeless and even more people were pouring in from other nations seeking refuge from what became known as the world wide Maashu crawler epidemic.

Fortunately the resourceful woman was able to get in touch with a few of the company's satellite factories. She arranged to have temporary shelters flown in to handle the overflow of people. In a matter of hours Chelse had come up with some provisional plans to get the city up and running again. It wasn't even close to what she knew Asami would be able to do once she was back on her feet, but it was something at least.

A bright white light suddenly appears in front of her desk again. She rolls her eyes with the phone to her ear waiting for someone on the other line to pick up. "Tamashi, I told you I'd be by later alright. Now leave I'm busy." She says separating the paperwork on her desk.

"Asami's on her way." Lisa says.

Chelse looks up from the phone. "What? Here?"

"Yeah."

"Shit. Umm….okay…can you…." She's interrupted as the person picks up on the other line. "Huh, oh…I'm sorry, yes if you can have those frames shipped in as soon as possible that would ideal. Yes I know about the attacks if you could just do what you can, I'll try to…"

Lisa smiles and whispers. "I'll stall her." Chelse nods desperately as her sister disappears.

Chelse closes her eyes continuing to listen to the person on the other end of the phone. She's scared out of her mind. Why was Asami coming there so soon? She expected her to be resting. Sure the young CEO was immortal now but that didn't mean that she no longer got tired. What was Asami thinking running herself so hard? "She needs to take better care of herself." Chelse says as she nervously stacks papers forgetting about the person on the phone.

"Oh…what, I'm sorry. I need to call you back. I'll…I'll have Miss Sato contact you as soon as she becomes available. Thank you." She hangs up the phone. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" The executive assistant's stomach was in knots. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate. What was she going to say to her boss about all this? "Maybe I don't have to tell Asami anything at all. Mizu probably told her right?" Chelse nervously thinks to herself.

Lisa reappears above Air Temple Island with Fuu.

"Hey where'd she go? And where's Kuki?" Lisa asks them not seeing Asami anywhere.

"Oh one of them there airbender kids flew her to the shore on a bison. I don't know where dat airhead disappeared to." Fuu says.

Lisa throws her hands up. "Urgh! You were supposed to be watching her."

"Fer what, ain't she going to see Seika? She'll be fine." Fuu asks.

"Urgh! You're such an idiot. Come on we need to slow her down. Seika's not ready to see her yet." Lisa says.

They catch up with Asami in what was left of the Little Water Tribe.

"You sure you don't want me to take you all the way?" Jinora asks her.

Asami shakes her head. "No, I got a good view of the open streets from up there. I think a nice drive will do me some good. Thanks Jinora…for everything."

The young airbender smiles. "No problem." She says pulling Oogie's reins. "Oh and if you and Korra need any more help I've totally got unlimited access to the Spirit Library now. So if there's anything you want to find out, let me know."

Asami lowers her eyes as she walks up to an abandoned Satomobile. "Thanks sweetie, but the only thing I want to know is how to not be immortal anymore." She opens the car door and looks up at Jinora. "If you find anything like that in the library, let me know."

Jinora raises her eyebrows in curiosity. "Oooookay…., I'll see what I can find. Oogie, yip yip." She says excitedly as the sky bison roars and takes off.

Asami sits in the driver seat with her eyes closed and her hands on the steering wheel for a few minutes. This is where she felt normal, behind the wheel of a car. The wind blowing in her hair, an engine revving with the push of the accelerator, this was what normal felt like to Asami Sato.

The young woman takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. She still had no idea what she was going to say to Chelse. The woman used to be a part of her normal routine but that wasn't the case anymore. Asami turns the key to the ignition, the gentle purr of the engine already soothing her nerves. She hits the clutch and puts the car in first and heads down the road.

Lisa sighs softly then slaps the matter essence's shoulder with the back of her hand.

"What you want now woman?" He says.

She rolls her eyes. "Just do it already."

He huffs then disappears. Asami's car suddenly stalls out. "There ya happy now?" Fuu asks reappearing next to Lisa.

Asami shakes her head and laughs as she stops the car. "Great….jusssstt….great." She sighs with a slight smile on her face as she gets out and pops the hood. "You asked for normal Sato and here it is." She identifies the problem right away, but she didn't have any tools on her.

She peeks out from under the car to check out the neighborhood. Her car had stopped in front of Chili the Nomad. To her surprise the place was still intact.

"Hey man, you need some help man?" Chili asks walking out of his shop. Fuu and Lisa are shocked. They weren't expecting him to just walk right up to Asami like that. "I heard your ride knocking out here man." He looks at the raven haired beauty. "Hey man, do I know you from somewhere?"

Asami furrows her brow for a moment. "Uuhh, y…yyeah. I'm Korra's…I mean Avatar Korra's partner Asami. I met you at my friend's going away party a few months ago."

Chili scratches his head. "Oh yeah…that's right! How ya been man?"

Asami can't help but giggle a bit remembering Chili's light hearted attitude. "Well…there was a war…so…"

"What! Seriously! Haaaa…I'm just foolin with you man, I knew about the war and all that. Me and my friends held up in the cellar of my place. I think we might have some tools or something you can use on your car too man. Come on in. Are ya hungry? We got plenty of food man." He says opening the door for her. "But seriously though, how ya been?"

Fuu crosses his arms. "Well now, he ain't as dumb as he looks."

Lisa grabs the hair on the top of her head. "Ugh! What are you talking about? If she remembers who he is she's gonna freak out."

Fuu rolls his eyes. "Didn't ya wanna stall her? Ain't that what he doing?"

"Ugh!" Lisa grunts then disappears.

Asami smiles softly hearing singing coming from the cellar as Chili opens the door. Chili announces her presence. "Hey everybody, you gotta hear this lady groove man, she's awesome." He turns to Asami. "Mind giving us more of your sounds man?" Chili turns to his friends. "She does a killer rendition of Four Seasons man."

Asami blushes. "Oh…haa…no, I…I just need to get some tools to fix the car."

"Awww, come on man…" Chili pleads. He then hits one of his friends on the knee. "Raj man, go fix her ride man, while she sings us a few bars."

"I said NO!" Asami says raising her voice. Everyone stops in their tracks.

She takes a deep breath calming herself down. "I'm…sorry…I appreciate your help, but I want to fix it myself alright." She says looking up at Chili.

"It's cool man, no worries. I didn't mean to get heavy on you man. Just…let us know if we can help ya out up there." He says opening the door handing her the tool box.

She sighs lowering her eyes. "Thanks…and sorry."

Chili smiles. "No worries man, this war's had us all a little on edge. Don't worry about it man."

**Fifteen minutes later…**

**Future Industries**

Lisa reappears in Asami's office.

Chelse is pacing back and forth nervously. "Is she still coming?" She asks. Lisa nods.

Chili suddenly appears in golden light and wraps his arms around Chelse. He gently strokes her hair. "She's on the move. Probably about 10 minutes out. I did what I could man." He pulls back and looks into her eyes. "I can stay if you need me to babe. She's a little hot under the collar."

Chelse looks up at him and shakes her head. "No, I'll…I'll be alright its Asami, I'm used to her temper. You two head out. I wanna make things as easy as possible for her."

Chili looks down at her. "You know it's not just her man. Mizu let you go on the roof, there's no guarantee she'll do it again man."

"She would have settled things right then and there if she were really mad at me, but she didn't. I'll be alright trust me." Chelse says as Lisa and Chili nod then disappear.

The executive assistant takes a deep breath then walks out to the lobby to wait for her boss.

Asami makes a stop in front of her and Korra's old apartment on her way to the office. Their old life really was over. Their place was completely demolished and she couldn't help wondering if her relationship would end up the same way. Her thoughts flowing to Mizu's statement about watching the world change before her eyes. The more Asami thought about it, the more she hated the idea. The young woman's heart began to ache thinking she'd have to watch Korra become as old as Gran Gran. She shakes the thought from her mind and continues to the office.

Chelse gulps seeing the elevator light suddenly ping on. She takes deep breathes through her nose closing her eyes for a moment. "It's gonna be fine. It's just a normal day. Asami's coming into the office as usual….after a war…and becoming immortal…and finding out that she's the reincarnation of an eternal being that controls liquid….yeah totally normal." She says sarcastically breathing out through puckered lips as the light stops and the elevator doors open.

Asami steps off the elevator with her eyes lowered.

Chelse immediately stands to her feet. "Miss Sato…(she gulps) it's uhh…good afternoon. I'm…so glad you're alright. (She clears her throat) We've been inundated with calls since yesterday." The nervous woman picks up the stack of messages then accidentally drops them. She kneels down and begins picking them up. "I'm surprised the phone system is still up. There are…tons of messages. I can read them for you when you're…." She's interrupted as Asami kneels down and helps her pick them up. Chelse gulps again. "When you're ready for them."

Asami takes a deep breath through her nose as they both stand up. She hands her assistant the messages looking into her eyes. Asami can tell that Chelse was just as nervous as she was. "Thanks Chelse."

The executive assistant's eyes widen as they well with tears. She composes herself then moves to sit down at her desk. "No…no…no problem Miss Sato. It's…what you pay me for."

The young CEO can't help the small smile that comes to her lips hearing that. She and Chelse had the same idea of wanting things to feel normal. With that she takes in a deep breath and heads into her office. She stops midway to her desk and stares at the window remembering her last conversation with Lau. Asami breathes out through puckered lips then moves behind her desk and sits down. She plants her hands on either end of it remembering the feel of the dark cherry wood. For some reason she thought things would feel differently.

"This…is my office, my chair, my desk. I'm at work. (she gulps) Chelse is outside that door taking calls. I'm safe. I'm safe." Asami takes in a deep breath. "I'm safe." She sits back in her chair closes her eyes then opens the center drawer of her desk. After a few more breaths she stares down into it seeing her betrothal necklace. A single tear rolls down her cheek remembering when Lau ripped it from her neck. She furrows her brow as she picks it up seeing that it had been fixed.

Asami looks through her open office door seeing the edge of her assistant's desk. "Ch…Chelse."

"Yes Miss Sato." The young woman says hurriedly as she practically runs into the room.

"Did…you…"

Chelse releases a breath. "Yes mam." She says lowering her eyes. She'd heard what happened in the office after she called Korra that awful day Lau showed his true colors. He'd broken the necklace apart and called it a keepsake, handing the pieces to Asami. They hadn't been back to the office since then. Chelse found it and with the help of her fellow essences put it back together.

Asami takes a deep breath closing her eyes holding the symbol of her and Korra's love against her heart. "Chelse."

"Miss…Sato, I…I know there's probably a lot that you want to talk to me about. I'm ready and willing when you are, but, you…you…(she sighs in deep concern) just don't push yourself alright. I'll be here to answer whatever questions you have and help you along the way." Chelse says sincerely.

Asami breathes in through her nose then slowly makes eye contact with her assistant. The fact that the woman had fixed her necklace spoke volumes, but right at that moment there was only one question on the heiress' mind. "So you knew all along. You knew who Lau was and you knew about Mizu and my past life."

Chelse gulps hard and takes a deep breath lowering her eyes. "Miss Sato, I…I just didn't wanna lose you. I…am…so sorry for the pain I took part in causing you, but …if things hadn't happened this way (she gulps) you would have forgotten everything and everyone including Korra. Mizu would have overtaken your consciousness. I couldn't stand by and let that happen."

Asami swallows hard. Truthfully she wasn't angry with her assistant at all. This was a huge confirmation for her. She knew a few months back after she and Korra first made love that if she remembered her past that she would forget something. Now she knew for sure and Chelse had saved her from that. "So…are you the one who separated me from Mizu?"

The brown eyed woman looks up at Asami with surprise. "Yes…I was."

The young CEO takes in a deep breath through her nose. "Can you do it again?"

Chelse looks into her eyes understanding where Asami was going with this. "Umm…Miss Sato (she shakes her head) I'm sorry but I can't."

"Can't or won't?" The young woman says quickly.

"Can't….Miss Sato believe me, I would if I could. I know what all this means for you and Korra." Chelse says.

"Why can't you? If it can be done once, it can be done again. My father said that nothing was impossible. It's just like any other experiment; it doesn't always have to be done the exact same way. We can start by duplicating the circumstances…if we can just…"

Chelse shakes her head. "Miss Sato you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me." Asami says quickly and firmly.

The executive assistant takes in a deep breath. "Alright, but before I do, you must promise not to reveal my existence to anyone, not even Korra."

"Done."

Chelse nods as her hand begins to glow with bright red energy. A screen made of black flames appears. Asami can see what happened on the roof during the solstice. "First, something like this can only be done during major celestial events when the energy is easily accessible. As you can see at this point your body was full of Tsuchi's energy. My plan at the time was to fill your body with the energy of myself and the other essences to forcefully awaken Mizu. This was the only option. I hated it because it meant that Mizu would overtake you, but it was our only choice at the time. I watched and waited for the right opportunity to move."

Asami averts her eyes not wanting to relive her attack on Korra. "Okay, then what?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Chelse says putting her hand on Asami's shoulder.

Asami sighs covering the woman's hand with her own. "I'll be okay, keep going."

"When Raava awoke suddenly that's when I knew there was a chance to save you. I'd seen the lion turtles energy bend in the past. For a brief moment there is a complete separation of energies within the body. When she removed Tsuchi's essence she also disconnected you from Mizu temporarily. That's when I injected our essences into your body and awakened Mizu."

Chelse looks at Asami. "Are you following this so far?" She nods. "Okay this is where it gets tricky. As you can see the separation didn't just involve me, it took Raava as well as the others. Now here is the problem." She says as the screen changes and they watch as green energy disappears into Mizu's body. "At this point there are now three energies in one body yours, Mizu's, and Tsuchi's. The essences of earth and water cannot be separated right now."

Asami furrows her brow. "Why not?"

"Well…because Tsuchi no longer has a separate body and he's unconscious." Chelse sees the confused expression on Asami's face.

"Why is he unconscious?"

"Because Mizu is the stronger essence and no more than two consciousnesses can operate within a body at one time. If we try and separate you from Mizu you'll…disappear and he'll wake up."

Asami sits back in her chair and stares at the ceiling. "So you're saying I'm stuck like this unless I wanna disappear from existence."

Chelse raises her eyebrows sorrowfully. "For lack of better words." She begins chewing on her inner cheek. "Sorry."

The vixen lowers her eyes trying to accept the situation. It wasn't like she had a choice. It was either accept the situation or track down Kuruk's spear and destroy the world. "This sucks."

Chelse clears her throat. "I can understand if you're angry with me for what I did, but…"

Asami sighs and smiles softly. "How could I be mad at you Chelse? You saved my life." She says standing up and pulling her assistant into a hug.

The screen disappears as Chelse begins to cry. "Thank you." She whispers.

* * *

**x**

**x**

The young CEO's body suddenly glows with blue light. Mizu pulls out of the embrace. "Well whoopty doo, you happy now Seika, because I'm not."

"Mizu." Chelse says as the now blue eyed woman sits down in Asami's chair and puts her feet up on the desk.

"Oh so you haven't forgotten that I was here? That's a surprise. Tell me something Seika…do you know what it feels like not being able to control your own body, sharing your consciousness with a whiny self-centered, hard headed brat that doesn't want to listen?" Chelse lowers her eyes. "No you wouldn't know would you."

"Mizu…I know this isn't the best situation, but I had no choice."

"Look I get it alright, I know why you saved her. But I'm the one that has to deal with this. I can't even imagine what the next year will be like with her…let alone the next hundred. Urgh…do you know she called me a bitch? Me? You know where she gets that from right." Mizu says.

"Well… she's not wrong." Chelse says under her breath.

"What was that Seika?"

The fire essence shakes her head. "Come on Mizu, give her a break. She just learned that she's immortal alright. That's not an easy pill to swallow. What do you want anyway?"

Mizu locks eyes with Chelse and takes a deep breath. "Besides for Asami to be more cooperative…" She says. "I'm…having some…issues."

The executive assistant furrows her brow. "What kind of issues?"

Mizu looks into her eyes. "What do you know… about being lar?"

"Huh?" The woman says furrowing her brow then raising her eyebrows realizing what Mizu is thinking. She shakes her head in protest. "Uhh uhh, nope. I want no part of this. If you're having problems with Asami now, mess with Korra and see what happens."

"I didn't say anything about the avatar alright. Asami seems to think that… I'm interested in women. I know I'm not, but I have come to realize that Asami wasn't the only one shifted by our merger. I think…her feelings are affecting me." She says remembering the throbbing she felt in her waist this morning as she looked into Korra's eyes. Mizu looks up seeing Chelse walk out of the office. "Hey where you going, I'm serious."

"And so am I. I don't want to get involved alright. Now I need Asami back in here in no less than five minutes, she and I have work to do. If there's anything else you want to talk about other than being lar…I'm listening." Chelse says sitting down at her desk.

Mizu crosses her arms in annoyance and thinks for a moment. She'd thought about sifting through Asami's memories again but decided against it not wanting to be influenced by the young woman's limited perspective. If Seika wouldn't help her there was someone else who would. Mizu closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as her body begins to pulse with blue light.

**Little Water Tribe**

**Lisa's Apartment**

The light spirit's onyx haired girlfriend moans with pleasure. "Ohh…ohhh…baby yes, don't stop. Ummm you're so good…ahh so good." The woman says as Lisa pumps her make shift strap-on in and out of her girlfriend. Lisa was extremely riled up from watching Mizu all morning. All she could think about was sex when she left Asami's office, not that her partner was complaining.

Lisa closes her eyes feeling a warm pulse in her chest. One of the others was calling her. "Urgh…now?" She says to herself quickening her thrusts bringing her partner to climax almost instantaneously before climbing off the woman.

"Baby…where you going?" The sated young lady asks.

"Be back in a sec I need to use the bathroom. I'm gonna use the one downstairs okay. I uhh….gotta do number 2." Lisa says running down the stairs going into the bathroom locking the door and disappearing.

She reappears in Asami's office in front of Mizu and is immediately grasped by the nape of her neck and kissed deeply. Lisa practically melts as Mizu's tongue enters her mouth. She can't help but moan. Mizu pulls back and stares into her eyes. Lisa's unable to get the smirk off of her face, this was like a dream come true. "Mmm,… damn…Mi…"

She stops talking as the water essence puts her index finger over her lip. "Did you like that?" Mizu whispers. Lisa nods enthusiastically. "Tell me why."

Lisa giggles. "Because you're hot."

"Do you mean my physical temperature or my appearance?" Mizu asks genuinely.

Lisa smiles in a daze. "Both I guess." She says giggling.

"Tell me how your body is responding to my touch." Mizu says bringing their lips together again.

The mischevious water essence feels a poke on her stomach then pulls back leaving Lisa breathless. Mizu raises a curious eyebrow as she looks down between the woman's legs seeing a false penis. "Hmm, that's new Tamashi. Do women use that for intercourse when men aren't available?"

Lisa sighs softly as she leans into the woman's lips. "Mmm, let me show you."

"Tell me what I wanna know and I might let you." Mizu says kissing her again.

Chelse walks into the office. "Urgh! Mizu…seriously? Are you trying to make my life more difficult? What if Korra had walked in here? Tamashi…Leave!…Now!" Lisa disappears.

"The avatar knows the difference between us."

"Mizu…this isn't right okay. You can't just go doing things like that. You and Asami are sharing that body and she's…" Chelse says.

The water essence ignores her. "But speaking of Korra, she and Asami are unique. I know all the previous avatar's partners usually have some type of special ability but she and Asami have dream sharing. I've never heard of that. Is it possible that I could experience it as a side effect? I've never known our kind to be able to have dreams."

Chelse is completely frustrated now feeling like Mizu is being disrespectful of Asami. "It's probably possible. There's no way to know how the merger affected either of you. I mean you said you're experiencing her feelings, there's no reason that can't apply to other abilities. But in all seriousness Mizu…don't pull this shit again alright. You have no idea how much work I had to do get Tamashi off of her infatuation with you. Also Asami and Korra are engaged. Don't screw this up for them just because you're curious. And don't lead my sister on just so you can experiment. Now bring Asami back."

Mizu breathes in roughly through her nose, crosses her arms, rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Chelse stomps her foot. "Cut the crap Mizu! I'm serious. What's wrong with you?"

A dark blue glow covers the water essence's body. "She's what's wrong with me! I just wanted some fucking information Seika! Is there something wrong with that? Is Asami all that matters now?! Is she? She's not the only one who lost something Seika! How do you think I feel having to wake up to this? Kuruk's gone! Tsuchi's gone! And I have to deal with this child's pre-pubescent feelings leaking over into my consciousness every other minute!"

A bright burgundy glow covers the Fire Essence's body. "Mizu calm down…please." She says with sympathy in her eyes.

"That's the look right there. The same fucking eyes the Avatar stares at me with… like I'm some injured moose lion cub. I'm not Raava alright! I'm me! I have my own thoughts, feelings, and emotions. I'm not some human's tool. How do you think it feels to see someone else using my body living the life I should have had?! All you and everyone seems to care about is Asami."

Chelse's eyes widen she really wasn't expecting that. "Mizu, how can you think that after all we've been through? We're gonna find a way to work this out. You and Asami just have to learn to…."

"Fuck you Seika."

The water essence's glow fades and Asami's eyes turn green again. The young CEO looks around the room and sighs heavily. She lowers her eyes. "I really wish she could warn me when she's going to do that." She looks up at Chelse seeing the worried expression on the woman's face. "What happened?"

The brown eyed woman takes a deep breath and heads out of the office. She didn't realize until now that this was Mizu's first time holding the balance it was still new to her. Of course she was going to get emotional from time to time. "Mizu's… just trying to get used to things. She…wanted you to know… that she knows how you feel."

Asami lowers her head. "She has no idea how I feel."

"Miss Sato…Mizu and I are pretty old but that doesn't mean that she and I don't have things in common with you. We know the pain of loss and the pain of change. And just like you feel you're losing a part of your life, Mizu's lost that too by allowing you to live as the main consciousness in your body. Don't be so hard on her alright."

Asami looks up at Chelse. She hadn't really thought about Mizu's feelings. It had only been a day. Asami really began to wish that Mizu was more like Raava is with Korra quiet and available when she needs her. "I'll try. But she needs to respect me too."

After that conversation Chelse and Asami went to work trying to get things back to business as usual. And as they continued to make phone calls and look over papers things began to feel… like a normal day at the office. Asami felt a lot more at ease.

She had to admit it felt odd seeing Chelse use her powers but it was amazing too. She only wished she could tell Korra about her. Asami smiles to herself knowing how much her partner loved firebending. Of course waterbending was her first love, but firebending literally lit the young avatar up inside. If Korra knew Chelse was the essence of fire, she could only imagine how much fun the two of them would have together.

"Chelse, can I please tell Korra about you? It would make her so happy. She totally appreciates you and…." Asami asks.

"Miss Sato…."

"Come on….why not? Korra's the avatar and it's not like she can hurt you or anything. She already knows Mizu and Koh. And she told me that Mizu got rid of the spear. What's the harm in her knowing you? Just think about it okay. That's all I'm asking." The heiress says.

Chelse sighs. She really did hate to disappoint Asami, but no avatar had ever had any knowledge of the essence's existence until now. Korra really had changed the world. "Alright I'll think about it. I'm not saying yes, but I will think about it."

"Great!" Asami says.

As the hours passed the young CEO found herself embracing her new version of normal more and more. It helped a lot finding out that Koh was actually asleep within her and wouldn't bother her. She still detested the idea of him being anywhere near her though.

Her worries lessened whenever she looked at her betrothal necklace. She couldn't wait for Korra to put it around her neck again. It was like getting engaged all over again and technically it was. They were both different in so many ways. Asami wondered if her partner would still want to be intimate with her. Making love with Korra was yet another thing that made her feel normal. She hoped they'd be able to repeat their engagement night when they felt more comfortable with one another.

* * *

**x**

**x**

**Around the World**

Thanks to some advice from Asami, President Raiko was able to deploy military airships to each nation's borders to increase the reach of their radio towers essentially creating mobile phone lines. They received word back from the other nations very quickly.

Suyin reported in from Zaofu that she and her family were alright. Kuvira had somehow survived Avatar Kyoshi's last attack. Almost every bone in the general's body had been broken. But Kuvira's work to unite the earth kingdom had paid off in the long run as every state in the territory began reporting in to Zaofu for instructions. Lin's leg was broken but she said she'd be returning to Republic City the next day. Toph left for the swamp once the solstice had ended. Not all the news was good. Many people were missing or had died. If they weren't killed by centipedes then their own friends or family members had stopped them. There was also still no sign of Baatar Jr.

Every nation that reported in had one thing in common…missing persons.

Both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes reported many injures but no casualties as of yet as the attack on them had been more of a biological one. A lot of people had disappeared though. Tonraq requested aid to help locate the missing tribesmen.

The Fire Nation was in disarray and many of the citizens were in a panic having been attacked by soldiers. People wanted to start a revolt believing that Fire Lord Izumi had picked up Lord Ozai's mantle and turned on her own people. Azula advised Lord Zuko that it would be in the nation's best interest to reveal how Izumi died in order to stop the potential rebellion. Zuko wasn't in a hurry to make the announcement. Izumi was his only child and now that she was gone crown prince Iroh would have to step into the position of being the new Fire Lord.

And in Republic City President Raiko was hard at work with the surviving members of the police department and the army setting up temporary shelters for his returning citizens. He waited eagerly for Korra to get back to him with a report from the other nations so he could make a statement to the city about the bug attacks.

The young avatar stayed in meditation for quite a few hours talking with Aang getting advice about what to do next. He told her that now would be the time for her to step back from the lime light and let the world leaders handle things. He also advised her to choose her words carefully when talking about Koh. Now that the spirits were returning to both worlds she needed to make sure that people didn't have animosity towards them. Aang didn't think that Korra should reveal Koh's involvement.

**Future Industries**

Asami sits back in her chair with a sweet smile on her face as Chelse walks into the office.

Chelse furrows her brow seeing the smile on her boss's face. "Wow, this is a surprise. Is there a special occasion?"

The raven haired woman sighs softly and holds her hand to her heart. "Korra's meditating."

"Huh?"

Asami looks up at her. "It's still so amazing. I get this warm sensation in my chest when she does, like she's thinking of me. It feels good…normal like maybe things haven't changed so much." She says standing up from her desk with tear welled eyes. Asami moves to a file cabinet and puts some papers away as she prepares to leave. "I really needed this today. Thanks Chelse. Oh and Korra wanted me to tell you…thank you for her too… for your help."

The executive assistant raises her eyebrows. "Huh, why? All I did was encourage her."

Asami smiles. "No you saved my life too. Korra doesn't know that, but I hope it's something you'll be open to talking to her about one day." The young CEO grabs her jacket off of the coat rack. "Chelse, I noticed you haven't been very talkative since Mizu showed up. Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…there is one thing."

"What is it?" Asami asks.

"I think you ought to read up on the past avatar's partners. A lot of people don't know that their partners have powers too and most of them are also reincarnated. There's been a few rare occasions when they don't find one another in a lifetime, but that's different with you and this avatar. Mizu mentioned that you and Korra share dreams that might be one of your abilities."

Asami furrows her brow. "One?"

Chelse nods. "Yeah, I think Avatar Aang's wife Katara had future sight, most of them had that in one form or another. Chances are that you do too." The phone rings at her desk. "You might want to talk to Korra about it."

"Oh okay, I'll do that. Thanks Chelse…really."

"No problem Miss Sato. Have a good one." Chelse says picking up the phone watching her boss board the elevator. She was worried and not just about Asami but about Mizu. She'd never seen the water essence lash out like that before. She seemed full of resentment. The merger with Asami really was affecting her, but not just the merger, holding the balance was also taking its toll. Chelse needed to talk to the others about this. If this kept up it could cause even worse problems than it had with Tsuchi.

Chelse was also concerned about Mizu's 'lar' question earlier. "Please don't fall for her Mizu…please...not yet. They've got enough to worry about right now." Chelse says as she finishes up her paperwork.

* * *

**x**

Asami took the ferry back to Air Temple Island that evening. Her partner waited by the dock with a smile on her face. The two just held one another for a few minutes before heading up to the temple. Asami felt better than she had in a long time. Being in Korra's arms felt like coming home. Her emotions felt like her own again.

The two lovers went for a leisurely walk around the island just enjoying the breeze and discussing their day like they used to do. Korra wanted to have a meeting with the world leaders before leaving for their vacation. She also needed to have a talk with Mizu about the missing people. The avatar thought she'd know if Koh took them and if they could be brought back.

Asami wasn't thrilled. She strongly disliked the idea of Mizu spending more time with her partner, even though she knew it was neccessary. Chelse's advice also became like a nagging thorn in her brain. She'd need to start trying to get to know the watery woman at some point.

Other than Mizu's interruptions Asami's day was wonderful. She enjoyed preparing projects for President Raiko to work on so she and Korra weren't interrupted during their vacation.

The more Asami and Korra spoke the more they realized how much they missed one another.

The young CEO sighs leaning into her partner's shoulder. "This feels nice. I wish everyday could be like this." She says sitting next to Korra on the small patch of beach on the west end of the island.

The avatar smirks and lays her cheek on the crown of Asami's head. "Yeah. And now that things are settling down again, maybe they can be."

The raven haired vixen smiles then reaches into her pocket. "You know what would make this day even more perfect?" She asks.

"What's that?"

"If you would be my wife." Asami says softly. Korra sits up with a furrowed brow then turns to her partner seeing a box in her hand. Asami scoots away then gets on one knee and opens the box. "Korra will you marry me?"

The avatar looks down at the betrothal necklace she'd made for Asami unable to get the smile off her face. She takes it out of the box then looks up into her partner's eyes. "Are you sure? You know I'm gonna go down in history as the Avatar who almost destroyed the world, right?"

Asami sighs softly and lowers her eyes. "Are you sure you want to marry someone who's got two essence beings living inside of her…who'll live forever?"

Korra smirks then lift's her lover's chin. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Asami pulls her hair back into a pony tail and turns around while Korra fastens the clasp on her necklace. She smiles as her fiancé turns around and looks into her eyes. "That looks good on you."

Asami leans in gently brushing her lips against Korra's. The kiss quickly deepens as the avatar sucks on her partner's bottom lip. "Mmm, you wanna know what else looks good on me?"

The water tribe woman can already feel a throbbing between her legs as her lover's hands make their way down to the firm globes of her ass. "What's that?" Korra says matching Asami's motions.

"You." Asami says not hiding her desire. Their lips come together with bruising intensity. This kiss felt like the very first time, full of want, intensity and discovery. "I need you." Asami whispers into Korra's lips.

They slowly pull apart. The heat between their bodies is suffocating. Korra takes a deep wanting breath. "We should get out of here…off the island I mean. I don't want any interruptions." She says kissing the raven haired beauty's neck fervently.

Asami moans into Korra's ear. "Chelse told me that my mansion's still standing." The avatar suddenly stops moving then lowers her eyes. "Baby, what is it?" Asami asks pulling back to look into her partner's eyes.

Korra swallows hard still not wanting to make eye contact with Asami. The images she'd seen in Koh's clouds were still fresh in her mind. "Did…did you and Koh…do it…there?"

The young CEO's eyes widen. She shakes her head averting her gaze then stepping out of Korra's arms and turns away from her. "No. Why would you ask me something like that?"

The avatar gulps. "Asami, I'm…I'm sorry. I…just needed to know okay."

"Why?" The heiress asks quietly trembling feeling very insecure all of a sudden. All she wanted was Korra, but maybe being with Koh had tainted the avatar's desire for her. The last thing Asami wanted was a reminder of the things the centipede had done to her. She wanted to cry. The young CEO's body ached with want for her partner but maybe it was just too soon for them to take that step with one another.

Korra moves to stand in front of her. She cups her partner's cheek confidently. Asami looks up into her eyes. "Because you're mine and…I'm yours. And when we make love I don't want you thinking of anyone but me. I don't wanna be anywhere that reminds you of him."

Asami can see the seriousness in her partner's eyes. She takes in a deep relieving breath. "I understand …thank you baby."

Korra smirks softly feeling a bit nervous. It felt like an eternity since she and her fiancé had been intimate. "Soooo…where we going?"

Asami lowers her eyes and thinks for a moment. "Let's head out to the mansion. I know the perfect place."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text with slight changes**

Legend of Korra Book 4 Episode 13 "The Last Stand"

**Korra to Asami / Asami to Korra**

 


End file.
